


The Girl Who Survived

by Valeriebbubles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 301,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeriebbubles/pseuds/Valeriebbubles
Summary: Title is to reflect on Harry's.What would have happened to Harry potters sister. She went through the same events as harry, but her story was never told. She's dealing with pain and growth and a sense of not having any understanding of the magic she contains. Harry wasn't the only one to be hit by a cure that night in Godric's Hollow. But when someone offers her help, is it worth throwing off the balance she has in her life?Story Will contain some 17+ scenes. Explicit
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 95





	1. Intro/Backstory

Okay, so just a little bit of backstory, because we’re going to just jump into third year because that’s about the appropriate age that I think the students would really be going through puberty and begin to take their relationships seriously. The first few chapters are going to “Age Jump” a bit just so you can get a sense of what happened during this time, but I won't spend too long on it.

Elodie Lillian Potter. Nearly two years older than Harry, but a different upbringing. While Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys after their parents' untimely death, Elodie was sent to live with Minerva McGonagall - her Godmother as requested in their Will. Since Harry was still so young at the time of their death, Lily and James hadn’t had the chance to make the proper change to keep their children together and the Dursley’s didn’t fight this decision too much (Don’t worry, we’ll come back to that).

Minerva was an amazing mother, and made sure that Elodie was raised to know of her parents greatness and the love that always surrounded her. She was also raised to know she had a brother and her whole life she knew that once he was old enough he would know of magic too.

She was always a happy child, but from an incredibly young age, she showed signs that she would be an extremely powerful witch, far beyond anyone who came before her, so much so to the point, it scared even McGonagall at times. Knowing this she was sure to surround her with all the happiness and amazing things that come from magic produced by love. But still, there was always something missing from Elodie, something that always felt off, even for her.

At a young age she didn’t understand it, but she always had a hidden saddens within her. She missed the brother she barely knew, the parents she had few memories with, and anger because no one, not even the only mother she had known, would tell her more about her life. Though she knew of magic, she always felt just as in the dark as Harry had.


	2. A Day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia and Minerva meet to discuss the life of Elodie Potter.

After Elodie had turned nine, Minerva reached out to the Dursleys. She wanted to build a connection, give them a chance to know their niece, and give Harry the chance to meet his sister. Though Vernon would have nothing to do with it, Petunia sent an owl to Minerva and they arranged a meeting. While living in Hogsmeade at the time, Minerva took Elodie to a park in London near Privet Drive. Elodie sat in the sand building castles with her back to Minerva who was sitting on a nearby bench when Petunia approached.

“I must admit, I was beginning to question whether or not your presence would be made. Perhaps your mind had changed,” Minerva stated as Petunia was behind her.

“Quite frankly I was questioning it myself,” Petunia said as she took her seat on the same bench as Minerva. “I told my family I was heading to the post office, said it was urgent and seeing as tomorrow's Sunday…”

They both sat and stared at the little girl, using her imagination to entertain herself in the otherwise empty park. Petunia couldn’t see her face, but she noticed she had the same tea colored hair as she did, the same her sister had in her youth.

“Does she know why you’ve brought her here? I assume you don’t reside in Surrey, or any part of London for that matter,” Petunia asked, breaking the silence.

“Only that we are enjoying a peaceful day out. She wanted to go to the bookstore near our home, but we both agreed it was too beautiful of a day to let pass,” Minerva answered. “We live in Godric’s Hollow, near the former potter house. You should know, I will answer all the questions you may have, you simply only need to ask them”.

There was a moment of silence while Minerva’s offer hung in the air. Petunia had hundreds of questions, but which to ask first fell short on her.

“What is she like? Elodie?” Petunia finally asked, her voice almost a whisper.

“Are you asking me if she’s a witch, or are you asking about the type of person she is appearing to be?” Minerva asked for clarification, though she was certain she knew the answers.

“Oh please, do not have such doubt in me Minerva. They would not have sent her to live with you if she wasn’t going to be a witch,” Petunia stated, becoming defensive.

“And they should have sent me the boy as well, Petunia,” Minerva declared, becoming equally defensive.

The pair had become so enamored in their conversation they did not notice Elodie had halted making her sand castle and made her way over to them.

“What’s wrong Mimi,” the little girl said, placing her tiny hand on Minerva’s, “it’s okay, don’t be mad,” she continued. Then she slightly hid behind Minerva’s cloak with a slight giggle as she made eye contact with a shocked Petunia.

“It’s alright dear,” Minerva told her as she stroked her hair and moved her over so she was no longer hidden. “Now Elodie, this is a friend of mine. What do we say?” She told the girl, encouraging her so she would not be so shy.

Remembering her manners she lightly took the woman’s hand to shake it. “Hello Petunia, it’s lovely to meet you,” She said, locking eyes with a frozen Petunia. “Mimi can I go play on the Mary-go-round while you talk to aunt Petunia?” She asked with her sweet voice ringing like tiny bells.

“Yes, but not too fast my dear,” Minerva said as Elodie ran off giggling.

“How did she…” Petunia began as she was almost mortified by what had just happened.

“To answer your earlier statement, yes, she is a witch, perhaps omniscient even. Quite frankly I would not be surprised if she is to be the most powerful witch we may ever see,” Minerva said, still defensive of the child.

“She looks…” still at a loss of words, Petunia could not form complete dialect as she was having trouble processing.

“I know. Everyday, more and more,” She began, knowing what was on the woman’s mind. “Lily and James were my students, you know. And believe me, if she had walked into my classroom on her first day of classes, I would have believed it was Lily’s double,” she looked at Petunia, who was still processing. “Her eyes especially. There is however a lot of James in her. He was very bright as well, a bit of a trouble maker, though she’s so shy I don’t expect that to be an issue anytime soon,”

“This was a mistake,” She was finally able to piece together. “I swore, my husband and I, we swore to have nothing to do with any of this,” she spat.

“Regardless, if not for you, that child deserves to know who her family is, as well as her brother. Yet here you are, surely there must be a reason for which you chose to know her? Or shall we add it up to blind curiosity?” Minerva said scolding the woman

“Strained as the relationship may have been, that is still my sister's child. How exactly does she know of me?” Petunia asked

“She knows of Harry too, but not of your family or of the conditions you subject him to,” Minerva informed her, hinting greatly at knowing about the boy under the stairs. “Not yet anyway, not that she would tell me if she did. I told you, she’s omniscient, I admit I never truly believed full heartedly in the art of divination, but if anyone was to convince me, she’s the one,” Minerva informed her.

“I always wanted a daughter you know, but after…” Petunia informed her. “I can’t promise you to make this a regular meeting,” Petunia started.

“That was never my intention,” Minerva told her, almost confused.

They both listened on to Elodie as she filled the air with her giggling joy spinning on the merry-go-round. She let it slow down, turned her body and planted her feet firmly on the ground before standing and running back over to complete her sand castle. This time though she had been facing the chatting women, every so often she would look up at them, almost as if she was analyzing them, or even looking into them, beyond them.

“Curious isn’t she?” Petunia noticed.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Minerva said.

Petunia pinched her nose, the way one would if they were fighting off a migraine. She was contemplating what her next decision would be.

“Is it too much to ask…” Petunia began, her thought not fully finished.

“All you need do is ask dear,” Minerva told her.

“Will you write to me? Send me photos of her? I would send you photos of Harry as well,” Petunia asked, knowing it wasn’t much of an offer, but she didn’t know what else she could do.

“I presume you will not want them to meet just yet?” Minerva said, it wasn’t a question.

“For now, this has to be enough,” Petunia said broken-heartedly, knowing that it would never change. She looked over at Elodie who sat up from the sand, dusted her overalls off and walked over to them

“Mimi, can we please go to the book store now?” She asked Minerva knowing they were finished here. Minerva nodded with a smile on her face, turning Elodie's attention to Petunia.

“Can Harry come?” She asked, surprising both of them slightly.

“Not today, sweet girl,” Petunia said and she tucked a strand of hair behind Elodie's ear as she released a giggle.

Minerva stood and grabbed the girls hand as they turned to walk away, “I’ll await your owl,” Minerva said before they aspirated away, leaving Petunia to think about the secret she just agreed to.


	3. A Wand and a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later. Preparing for her first year at Hogwarts leads Elodie to meet a number of interesting new people.

It was probably about 10 in the morning. I still needed to brush through my hair, but Mimi would probably already be waiting for me. Just like me to be running late to being early.

“Elodie! Elodie dear, we need to go! We have far too much to do today to be dogging about,” Mimi called from the bottom of the stairs.

“All right, I’m decent,” I said as I put the brush down, grabbed my satchel, and pranced down the stairs. “Do we really need to have everything today?” I asked. Classes didn’t begin for another two weeks but she insisted we get a head start before Diagon alley turned into a madhouse.

“Yes,” She said sternly as she stared at me. She grabbed my jumper from the coat hook and held it up so I could put my arms though. “Starting tomorrow I need to go back to the castle during the day. We may not have time to go closer to the beginning of term,” She informed me.

“Right,” I said as I grabbed onto her arm for us to apparate out of Godric's hollow. “Would it be alright if I pick up a few extra books so I may have something to do while you’re gone?” I asked as we walked by Flourish & Boltts.

“You may, but you won’t be home alone. I’ve asked Mrs. Diggory to look after you the next few days and then Mr. Weasley will arrange for your passage on the platform. Three of his sons are currently in Gryffindor house,” she informed me.

“A caretaker? I don’t think that’s really necessary. I don’t mind being home on my own,” I told her as we approached Ollivander’s.

She grabbed onto my shoulders as she said, “Believe me, I’m well aware. Just as well, I would feel better knowing that you’ll have some company”

I raised my eyebrow and gave her a look, “What do you mean?”

“Merlin’s beard, is that you Minerva?” Mr. Ollivander called with his head popped out from one of the aisles.

“Good to see you Garrick, all is well I presume?” She said with a smile across her face.

“Impeccable!” he answered, taking her hand between his own. “I must admit, I wondered when it would be time for this little one to be receiving her wand,” he said as he looked over at me.

“Lovely day Mr. Ollivander,” I told him as he released Minerva’s hands and lightly touched mine.

“Now, we’ll get you all sorted out my dear, yes we will,” he said and ducked into an aisle to retrieve a box containing a wand.

He handed it to me and it felt wrong, maybe, too heavy? I swished it around and a few books from one of his shelves went flying all over the place as we cautiously took cover.

“No, not that one,” he said as he climbed a ladder to pull another off a high shelf, while I returned this one to it’s box. “Give this one a try, phoenix feather” he said confidently.

I gave this one a wave and it pulled the curtains off of the doorway covering his back office, rod and all. “No, not quite,” he said again looking back. Something seemed to catch his eye as he said “Perhaps,” in a curious tone as he went back to his office and pulled one of maybe a handful of boxes he had hidden in his office.

Minerva gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze, I turned to look at her and she gave me an encouraging smile.

“This one,” Mr. Ollivander said, opening a box revealing two wands. He reached in and gave me one, “This one,” he said again, handing me the black wand with a spiral accent wrapping around its body.

As I grabbed the wand something strange happened, I felt a warm sensation pulse through my body, and a burst of air pushed around me, but I felt secure. This was it.

“Amazing, amazing,” Mr. Ollivander said strangely impressed.

“Sir?” I asked curiously.

“Are you familiar with Wandlore Miss Potter? Professor?” He asked.

I shook my head and Minerva answered, “Not well Garrick”.

“Amazing that you should be destined to have this wand, seeing as the wood used to create it, has only been used once before,” He said eyeing the wand in my hand. “Elder wood,” he said and I heard a slight gasp from behind me. “Very tricky to yield, very resilient, very, VERY selective with whom it is loyal to. It’s amazing that you, Miss Potter, should be destined to pair with this wand, seeing as it’s sister, the first wand, has been that of legend,” he informed me.

“Maybe it just means we’re close? Maybe something similar?” I asked him trying to find reason in his fascination.

“The wand chooses the Wizard, Miss Potter. Keep that in mind,” he told me, almost overjoyed.

I was curious though, “Mr. Ollivander, why does this box contain two wands? Will someone else be chosen by it’s companion?” I asked.

He shook his head, and closed the box tucking it away. “All in due time my dear,” he said. “In the meantime, I’ll have this tucked away for safekeeping”.

“Thank you Garrick,” Minerva said a bit taken back as she stepped up to pay Mr. Ollivander.

“We’ll be expecting great things from you Miss Potter,” he said to me. “Great! I’ll be seeing you”.

“Thank you,” I said as Minerva led me out of the shop. I tucked the wand into my bag for safe keeping, wouldn’t be wise to walk around with it all nilley-willy.

I stood in front of the shop and waited for Minerva who came out only moments later, “Now, a pet?” She said to me, eyebrows raised. “Personally I have always favored a cat, but it is your choice,” She told me.

“Mimi,” I said to her, “what did Mr. Ollivander mean just now?” I asked her wanting some answers.

“Oh hush dear, best not to waste time trying to sort through an old man’s riddles,” she told me in her usual no nonsense tone as she guided me towards the different pet shops.

“Good day Professor!” a man called in front of us, I didn’t recognize him.

“Ah! Good day Mr. Diggory!” She said taking her hands off of me and reached to shake hands with him.

“Forgive us, didn’t mean to interrupt an important conversation,” He said and then looked behind him, “Look who’s here dear!”

“Minerva! Good to see you,” She said and embraced her.

“Always a pleasure my dear,” Minerva said to her as she released her from their embrace. I just stood there watching them.

“This can’t be Elodie, can it?” she said as she looked down on me. “My dear, you probably don’t remember me very well,” she said to me. “The last time i saw you, you were about yay high,” she gestured with her hand close to her knee.

“Oh Elodie, my dear what a beauty you are,” the man said as he took my hand and placed a light kiss on it.

“Manners dear,” Minerva said as she looked over to me.

“My apologies,” I said, “I’m afraid I don’t remember,” I informed them.

They looked at me sympathetically, “Not to worry dear, quite frankly I’d be a bit surprised if you did,” he said very kindly. “I do believe we will soon be very well acquainted,” he told me as I cocked my head to the side.

“Yes!” Minerva said, “Just this morning I mentioned she would be spending the next few weeks at your home while I see to business at Hogwarts.” She said.

“Splendid! You’ll be very well acquainted with my boy, Cedric. He’s just right in there, Cedric?” Mr. Diggory looked into the Owl shop, searching for his son. I looked up at Minerva giving her an eyeful. Mrs. Diggory must have seen me.

“Not to worry dear, I hear you prefer to spend your days with that nose in a book? My Cedric is the same. Can’t hurt to start a new school with a friend, yes?” She told me very kindly. And I smiled at her and nodded.

“You must forgive Elodie here, she is terribly shy,” Minerva apologized on my behalf. As I subtly tugged on her hand.

“Quite alright dear,” She said and she looked over and the sandy haired boy coming out of the shop with his father behind him. “There’s my boy,” She said embracing him.

“Mum,” he said slightly embarrassed. He turned to look at me and a smile grew across his face. “Good morning Professor McGonagall, is this your daughter?” He asked.

“Cedric my boy this is Elodie Potter,” His father said very proudly, I get that a lot.

“Hello,” I said, matching his smile. I could feel myself blush at the boy who was two years older than me.

“You’ll have plenty of time to become better acquainted dear,” Mrs. Diggory said. “Elodie here will be spending the next few weeks with us,” She informed him as he kept staring at me.

“Do you like Chocolate frog wizard cards? I have about a hundred of them,” Cedric said, very excited.

“A bit, I mostly like learning about the wizard’s who’s card I get,” I told him. Smiling again.

“Me too!” He said in return even more excited than before.

“Well don’t let us pull you from your day anymore than we have,” Mr. Diggory said. “You two will be spending so much time together you’ll be sick of each other in no time,” he assured the children getting down to their level and encasing them in a group hug.

“Always a pleasure,” Minerva said as we began to walk away.

I turned back to look at Cedric and said “Bye,” to see his still looking at me as we walked away. I felt a warmth in my cheeks and realized I was suddenly excited to have a caretaker for the next two weeks.

“Now, which pet would make a most suitable companion?” She looked down at me and asked.

“I think I’ll go with a cat,” I told her and watched her eyes light up.


	4. Last Day of Summer Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Elodie and a young Cedric spend their last day of summer Holiday together before going to Hogwarts. Keep in mind Cedric will be a third year and Elodie will be a first year.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I took a bit longer to get ready. Not for vanity or anything like that, but Cedric and I had found ourselves going on our own little adventures over the last few weeks so I wanted to ensure I was well prepared. I wanted to wear better shoes today since my ballet flats slipped yesterday as we climbed up a tree to nestle into as we read about mountain trolls.

“I’m just about ready to go dear, have you got your pack together?” Minerva said, stopping outside my door before heading down.

“Nearly. Mimi, have to see my boots? I can’t find them anywhere,” I asked her after I had looked all over the room.

“Yes, under the bed dear,” She informed me. I guess I hadn’t checked everywhere. She hadn’t walked away when I pulled the shoes out from under the bed and began to work on the laces. “Mrs. Diggory sent me an owl yesterday, said you and Cedric have been getting on quite well?” She asked with a smile on her face.

“Yes! We've been having a lot of fun. Yesterday we climbed a tree and read until dusk when Mr. Diggory came to find us. The day before that we went to skip rocks for a bit, and he even explained the game of Quidditch to me.” I told her excitement filling all my words.

“See? Not so bad right?” She told me and I just simply shook my head. “I must admit, I was hoping spending the summer with him would help you to not be so shy,” She confessed to me before turning to head downstairs, but I was curious.

“Mimi?” I called after her.

“Yes dear?” She answered popping back at the door.

“Have I always been like this? Shy, I mean?” I asked, not quite able to remember.

The slime fell from her face, “yes dear, always.” She said very flatly, “Best not to linger,” she told me and walked down the stairs.

I stood from where I was seated on the ground and gave myself a glance in the mirror, adjusted my overalls, grabbed my pack, and headed down the stairs. I placed my pack on the table, even though Mimi hated when I did that, then proceeded to go through the cupboard.

“Elodie, I’ve asked you not to place your pack on the table where we dine,” She told me sternly.

“I’m sorry, I was only looking for biscuits, I thought maybe I could take some to share with Cedric,” I informed her.

She looked at me with her stern look for only a moment longer before it softened into a smile. She walked over to the top cupboard and retrieved a pack of biscuits we had picked up from our last trip into London - the muggle side of it.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” She said, tucking them into my pack and then knelt down so she was just below me. “My sweet girl,” She said, lifting my chin before standing back up and placing her arm out for me to grab onto.

**~Cedric’s POV~**

“Mum, stop! It’s not like she’s going to notice,” I complained as she dragged a comb through my hair. It was the last day Elodie would be spending Summer Holiday with us, and my mother insisted I take Elodie up the hill near the port key. Apparently, my hair needed to nearly be yanked out of my head to do that.

“Oh, hush lovie, she’s going to love it,” she told me, turning me to face the mirror. “See, dashing. You know your father and I were exactly your ages when we met,” She informed me.

“Mum, she’s 11,” I told her annoyed.

“And still, my darling boy, she looks at you as if you hold up the stars and moon to the sky,” she told me in a dreamy voice as I just smiled and blushed. The more I thought about it, I wasn’t friends with anyone the way I was with Elodie. I didn’t have to worry about anything, just being myself, and I enjoyed that. Often, I didn’t even notice that she was younger than me, and when my father spoke of the Potters, he made her sound like she was much older than me.

I hadn’t known her for long, but by spending everyday together we had become thick as thieves. I just hope she gets sorted into Hufflepuff. But if she doesn’t, I hope she still wants to spend time with me. I don’t think I would like not having her around anymore, but I know how some people are about mingling with people outside their houses. Though, knowing her I don’t think that would happen.

We heard a knock at the door and my mother's eyes beamed. “That must be my future daughter in law,” She said, teasing me further before prancing down the stairs.

“Minerva! Elodie dear! Please come in,” I heard my mother answer from downstairs.

“My apologies dear, I must be on my way, but thank you for everything,” I heard the professor say as I still lingered in my room.

“Of course. We’ll escort her to the burrow tonight,” my mother said, and I heard the door close behind her. “Elodie dear, why don’t you run up to Cedric’s room and see if he’d like to go out for a bit of fresh air?” She told her and I heard little footsteps coming my way. I quickly sat at my desk and opened a book to make it seem like I wasn’t just waiting for her.

She walked into my room and I couldn’t fight the smile that overpowered me every time I saw her, and her breathtaking eyes.

“Hello tulip,” I said and immediately wanted to kick myself. God why was I so dimwitted sometimes?

“Good morning cupcake,” She replied quickly. “Teaching yourself a new skill?” She asked, gesturing to the book before me.

“This old thing? No, just for fun,” I told her, trying to play it cool.

She raised an eyebrow and I grew concerned for a moment, then she said, “I meant reading upside down.”

I looked at the book in front of me and she was right. I wanted to slap my face into my palm and crawl under my bed. Why was I so nervous, I didn’t know what was happening. We had just had an amazing summer and I was blowing it now.

“I brought some biscuits that Minerva and I picked up the last time we were in London. I thought we could share them. Maybe build a fort?” She told me ignoring what had just happened.

“That sounds lovely, I know just the spot. Let me grab the tent from the shed,” I told her and got up from my seat.

“Wait,” She said, stopping me and reaching her hand up to my hair. She had noticed. “There, now it’s perfect,” She told me as she blushed. I must have been blushing like crazy as well because I could feel myself burning through my jumper.

I took her by the hand and led her out back while I loaded up my pack with everything we would need. We made our way through the grouping of trees and up the hill. I set up the tent that had an extension charm and we went inside.

“Can I show you something?” she asked me as she sat down on the sofa.

“Yes,” I said nervously, not knowing what to expect.

She lifted her hands to her chest in a prayer position and started rubbing them up and down. Separating them but keeping a similar motion, then she waved one of her hands over the lantern, and it lit on fire. Part of me wasn’t impressed because it was something so simple. But the other part of me was amazed. She had done magic, with no wand, no spell, all on her own. I just kept staring at her in amazement.

“Magic” she said, very proud of herself.

“How long have you been able to do that?” I asked her.

“I was having a dream the other night. Maybe a memory? But I saw my father do something similar next to the fireplace. I woke up the next morning and I was able to do it.” She told me. Amazed as I was, I realized, this was the first time she had mentioned her family other than Professor McGonagall.

“You’ve never talked about your family before,” I told her as I took a seat next to her ready to offer comfort if she needed it.

“No, I don’t have too many memories of them. And sometimes it all just feels like a dream. But people talk to me about them, so I know that everything that happened must have been real.” She told me very sweetly.

“You had a brother, too didn’t you? That’s what my father says,” I asked her.

“Been talking to your parents about me, have you?” She said looking at me with her eyebrows raised. I really seemed to walk into that one, didn’t I?

“I only tease you Cedric,” She told me, making the nervous feeling go away. “I do, I’ve only seen him in photographs though. He lives with our aunt and uncle, I got lucky there I suppose,” She said a bit quieter. This must be something she didn’t care to talk about too much.

“Mum says both your parents were in Gryffindor house? That’s why they were so fond of Professor McGonagall.” I asked her, trying to pull her away from anything that may make her sad.

“Yes! She tells me mum was her favorite student, that’s why they asked her to be my Godmother. She tells me dad was a troublemaker though, nothing like me.” There was a sense of joy in her voice. She wasn’t sad, what was she feeling?

“Do you think you’ll be placed into the same house?” I asked her, wanting to put an end to my earlier concern about keeping our friendship.

“Oh, I don’t know. But I’m sure they’d be proud no matter where I go. Minerva’s told me so,” She informed me. That didn’t help me much.

“Do you think…” I started, feeling almost foolish over worrying about this. “Do you think, no matter where you go, you would still want to be friends with me?” I asked.

“Cedric Diggory, do you not know me well enough by now to know that nothing would ever stop me from being your friend?” she asked me, sounding almost insulted.

“I just worry,” I said as I looked into her beautiful eyes. She grabbed my hand and made it so our fingers were intertwined, I moved slightly closer to her.

“Well I can assure you; you never need to worry about that,” she reassured me. We stayed like this for a few moments more. It had been the best moment of the entire summer holiday. It would have almost been worth not going back to school to stay like this a bit longer, but our time was ticking.


	5. Filler Before next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note explaining somethings that happened in the time jump.

So, I’m going to have a time jump right about here. Believe me, I love a slow burn as much as anyone else, but I feel like with what I want to do with the story I don’t need to talk about the first few years too much. We’re going to Jump to the summer before going into Elodie’s 4th year. So, this lines up with Harry’s 3rd year (Prisoner of Azkaban). But don’t worry, I’ll answer a few plot points that’ll aid in the storyline.

I know we started off the story by saying that Elodie was omniscient, and then we got to chapter two and that seemed to go away, but believe me, that will be explained.

So, at this point Elodie will be turning 15 years old. Harry is about 13. Both are sorted into Gryffindor. He found out about his sister when Hagrid picked him up to take him to get his supplies for school. Obviously, he was just as mad that he had been lied to about his parents as he was about not knowing about his sister. However, Petunia never told him about having a private meeting with Minerva (Don’t worry, this will come full circle eventually). 

But they met and McGonagall explained to Harry that there was nothing she could do when it came to bringing him to live with her as well. Harry was obviously hurt by this but understood there was nothing that could be done. When he asked to spend the summer holiday with Elodie, Minerva said it was fine, but the Dursley’s wouldn’t have it.

Either way, Harry and Elodie got along well. They understood they were family, but they got along a bit better as friends. When Harry asked, she was able to tell him about the few memories she had of their parents, but it wasn’t much.

Elodie had become friends with Ron (13) and Hermione (13) as well as Fred and George (15) that were closer to her age but a year ahead of her. She maintained her friendship with Cedric (16) a year ahead of the twins, allowing both of their infatuations with each other to grow. They spend their summers together, going on adventures and spending the day from dusk till dawn together.

Minerva – who really see’s Elodie as a daughter loves seeing her happy, and trust that both her and Cedric have good heads on their shoulders, so she doesn’t mind, in fact she enjoys seeing them together cause it reminds her of what she felt when she was in love at a young age.

Cedric’s parents – as mentioned before, see the spark that is shared between the two, and they see themselves and when they were a young couple wanting to spend all their time together.

Just like Harry, Elodie becomes loved by the adults in her life, who all feel for them, Molly and Arthur see her as the second daughter they always wanted. Dumbledore speaks with her frequently whenever in the company of Minerva. Even Snape has a soft spot, but we know this is strongly influenced by her looking exactly like lily.

So, I think I got it all, let me know if I missed anything and if it’s not going to come up in the story, I’ll just let you know.


	6. And so, It Began

**~Elodie’s POV~**

It was about an hour before sunset, I packed my bag with the undetectable extension charm so everything I would need fit in there. Maybe even a bit more than I would need, just to be safe. I laced my shoes up and flung my bag over my shoulder then made my way downstairs. I grabbed my jumper from the hook and made my way into Minerva’s office.

“I’m just about ready, do you need anything before I go?” I asked her as she was working over something.

“Fill my cup dear, would you?” She asked using the quill in her hand to gesture to her cup of tea. I grabbed the pot next to me and took it over to fill her teacup. “I made the arrangements for your stay with the Weasley’s at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night. I’ll see to it that your trunk makes it to the castle. If you should find yourself in Diagon Alley I suggest you make a stop at Madam Malkin’s, pick yourself up a new uniform skirt.” She told me, her eyes barely leaving her work.

Before I turned to put the pot of tea back in its place I leaned in close and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “What would I do without you?” I asked her and smiled.

“Oh hush,” she told me. “Not that jumper dear, the warmer one please. If you and Ginny plan to camp outside, be prepared for a bit of a draft,” She said raising her eyebrow at me in a look of suspicion.

“You know? Don’t you?” I told her, realizing I’d been caught.

“You forget yourself, dear. Next time you plan on wandering around you should tell young Cedric over there to be a bit more cunning,” She said as she motioned to the tree just across the way that Cedric was hiding behind.

“Right, well I’ll just tell him to be off then,” Placing my belongings down.

She gave me a hard look for a moment, and then said “And just what did you two think you were going to be up to all night? My stars, do I even care to know?”

“No! I mean, no, we weren’t going to be doing that!” I said to her, shocked that she would even think that. She knew me and Cedric were just friends, no matter how much I hated that we were just friends. She looked me up and down and then looked out the window over where Cedric had popped his head out to see if I was coming out yet.

“Right, well so long as That isn’t on your minds, go on,” she told me, and I was actually a bit surprised.

“Really?” I asked, and she just gave a small smile and nodded her head. “Right, well I’m off.” I said from the doorway of her office.

“Do wish the Weasley’s the best for me, I’ll be seeing you at the castle my dear,” she told me.

“I will, bye Mimi,” I said.

“Oh, to be young and in love,” I rolled my eyes as I heard her say as I made my way out the door.

I turned to wave at her through the window and then I ran over to where Cedric was poorly hiding behind a tree and leaped into his arms. He picked me up effortlessly and spun me around.

“Oh, how the hours passed have made me crave that beautiful smile, the smell of vanilla and those amazing eyes,” he spoke into my ear and I could feel him take in a whiff of my hair.

“Mimi said to be more sneaky next time,” I said to him before he placed me on the ground. He looked over at the window of her office and waved. “Come on,” I said, pulling his arm and leading him down the trail.

“She wasn’t very upset with you, was she?” He asked me.

“At me? Never, just needed to clear some things up,” I told him being very coy. I don’t even know where I’d begin with that conversation. I reached my hand out and he took it intertwining our fingers, as we approached the Portkey. I never had a problem with aspiration, but I was never able to quite get the landing through a portkey.

He let go of my hand and wrapped his hand around my back holding me close. “One, two, three,” and we were off. It always made me dizzy, and then the feeling of falling sank in. I felt his arm tighten around me, and then we were on the ground. I stumbled back a little bit but he wouldn’t let me fall.

“You’re getting better at that,” He told me as he released me from his tight embrace. We walked a bit down from the top of the hill and began setting up the tent, all the while I filled him in on what had happened with Harry and blowing up one of our Aunts.

“It’s a good thing Fudge was on Harry’s side, would have been terrible if he was expelled.” Cedric said, his father and him always had an admiration for the minister of magic, he seemed like a man that saw reason, but I never gave it much thought.

“After you my dear,” He said, holding the tarp open so I could step into the tent first. This had become a tradition of ours, ending the summer on the same hill, watching the stars, being in each other's company.

“I must admit, I’m not looking forward to all of the studying I’ll be needing to do this term for my O.W.L.S.” I told him as I planted myself at the table pulling out a book of charms he had in his pack. “Please tell me that there’s something in here to extend the summer holiday,” I said as he took the seat next to me instead of across from me.

“Believe me, if such a charm existed I would gladly cast it,” He said and just sat there for a moment.

“Lost in thought are you now Mr. Diggory?” I asked him, addressing his unusual behavior.

“Just relishing in this moment,” he said and turned to look at me.

“Why, Cedric Diggory, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were absolutely smitten with me?” I said in a flirty voice joking with him. Oh how I wished it were true.

“Haven’t I always?” He said to me and raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head and looked away. After a moment I got up from my current seat and went to adjust the record player then take a seat on the sofa.

Did I have the courage in me to tell him that it was indeed I that was completely smitten with him? That every other boy in my life was a friend but I wanted more from him. Only him. That as much as I enjoyed his clasping my hand, I wanted that to be followed by a sea of kisses.

“So you’re off to the burrow with the Weasley's tomorrow?” He asked me, as he moved over to sit on the sofa with me, but I was sure I had already told him this.

“Yes, from the burrow we’re heading to the Leaky Cauldron, then off to the platform. Will you be saving me a seat? I asked him.

“Don’t I always?” He told me, and it was true. In my last three years taking the train I’d always boarded with the twins, but somehow always departed with him.

“Yes, you do in fact.” I couldn’t understand what was happening. He hadn’t been this coy all summer and now suddenly…

“Is everything alright?” I asked him, trying to find reason for his strange attitude.

He didn’t say anything, he just fidgeted in his seat for a moment and then got up only to relocate in the chair that was next to me.

“So you and the Weasley's get on just fine right?” He asked me ignoring my question.

“Just about, the twins drive me crazy with their antics, but I probably spend more time with them than I do with Ron or Percy. Ginny is fine, but she still keeps to herself a bit.” I answered him.

“But you find yourself more inclined to spend more time with the twins, yes? Fred and George?” He asked me to push the issue.

“Would you like a proper introduction? Why do you ask?” I asked him hoping he would catch the growing annoyance in my voice.

“No, but you didn’t answer my question,” He said lightly.

“You didn’t answer mine, what’s going on Cedric?” I said I wanting to understand what was happening.

“I just wonder….” He began and then looked away as if he was watching his train of thought pull away.

“Yes?” I said bringing him back to the present.

He shifted in his seat so he was turned to face me, and he reached his hand out to intertwine our fingers, causing me to smile a bit. “I wonder, are you friends with them...or anyone...the way you are with me?” He said in a soft voice sending tingles throughout my body. Could he possibly be asking me if….

“No. Not like this. Only you,” I said and watched the corners of his mouth twitch up.

“That’s good?” He said, chuckling a bit.

I pulled my hand back, wanting answers before I allowed things to proceed as they were. “Is there a reason for the inquisition?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, I know it seems that way, I just wanted to be sure,” he said kindly. It was really hard to stand my ground around him, I wanted to know where he was taking this.

“About how I act in my friendships?” I asked him knowing that wasn’t the answer.

“No, more so, how you don’t act in your other friendships.” He said and looked up to meet my eyes. “Do you remember the other night, when we were in your yard and we saw your neighbors sit outside to look for shooting stars?

“Yes?” I told him, recalling the night perfectly. We had looked at the elderly couple admiring the love that was still between them. Minerva had once told me they had been together for 60 years. It saddened me a bit to think how some people are lucky enough to get so long with their loved ones, and others, so little. That was also the night Cedric had told me he wished to someday find a girl lovely enough to make him want to spend 60 years of his life with. This saddened me further, realizing that he had already met me, and didn’t see me as that lovely.

“I’ve been thinking about that night for a while now. And you see, I feel as though I may have given you the wrong impression,” He told me. I didn’t understand. His behaviors all night had been the same as they had always been. Nothing he did ever gave me the wrong impression.

“How so?” I asked him.

He raised from his seat in the chair and returned to the sofa, but this time he was sitting a bit closer to me. He turned his body so that one of his knees was on the cushion and he was facing me completely. I mimicked his movements, but instead sat criss cross not minding that my shoes were on top.

“We’ve been friends for a long time, yes?” He asked and I just nodded. “Well I just worry that I’ve given you the impression that we want different things in life,” He said. This conversation was a bit hazy still. I didn’t really know what he was getting at since he kept dancing around the subject.

“And how is that?” The words were almost a whisper, what was happening?

He moved closer, closing the space between us so that our knees were touching. He took both my hands into his massive ones all the while looking down. “Is this alright?” He asked me cocking his head up with a slight smirk on his beautiful lips.

“Yes,” I said, barely able to find my voice due to the amount of shock I was feeling.

“You know I would never hurt you, right? I would never let anything bad happen to you,” he leaned in a bit as he spoke. I thought about what he just said and it was true. My trust for him was undeniable. I just nodded not knowing what to say.

He leaned into me a bit closer, “Is this okay?” He asked, allowing his breath to wash over my face. Oh how i loved the smell of mint toothpaste.

“Yes,” Escaped my lips without me meaning to allow it. Could it be? Was he about to…?

And then suddenly his lips were pressed to mine. Gently at first, the slight pucker of his lips felt like a soft pillow. It felt like my heart stopped beating and a bolt of lightning was flowing through my veins. If i never did anything else in my life, I was glad to have done this.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I opened my eyes, to see his were still closed. “Was that okay?” He whispered and opened his eyes.

I couldn't think of words, my mind kept replaying the feeling of his lips touching mine over and over again. I looked at him a moment longer and all I could think to say was “What took you so long?” And a huge smile erupted over my face.

He chuckled, making the amazing smell of his breath blow over my face once more. “I just needed to be sure you’d be okay with this”

“I’m sure,” I told him immediately. He put a hand on the side of my face, cradling it.

We spent the rest of the night turning the ceiling into a night sky, and exchanging little kisses here and there. When I was tired enough we laid in the little cot in the corner, and we fell asleep. His arms holding onto me as though he never wanted to let me go. When I felt his light snores behind my ear, I wondered would things remain the same tomorrow? Or had we found a new beginning?


	7. Start as Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from Egypt, Fred's POV of seeing Elodie after a summer away.

**~Fred’s POV~**

We were nearing The Leaky Cauldron, and I thought to myself, “Would Ron ever stop talking?” He had been going on and on about Egypt and all the pyramids. It was funny when Georgie and I nearly forced Percy into a ruin, that definitely would make me chuckle for the foreseeable future.

“Oy! What’s got you all giddy mate?” Ron asked me, I hadn’t even noticed the huge grin that had spread across my face.

“He’s probably thinking about seeing his lovely Elodie,” Ginny said. Hearing her name made both my parents look over at us.

“Pipe down will you! We’re just friends,” I told her.

“Friends you say? Don’t the best of them always start out as friendships, Freddie?” George said to me, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow.

“Not sure, let's find out, Mum? Dad? How long were you two friends when you started fancying each other?” Ginny asked them.

“That would be about two years, I couldn't take it any more so I just had to confess my feelings to your mother,” my father said, pulling in my mother to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

We’d heard the story before, about how they spent most of their time in school together, the late night strolls, sneaking back into the dormitories.

“See Fred, all it takes is a confession.” Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

“If that’s the case, summon the priest,” I told her, shaking the hair on her head. They still looked at me wanting to hear more. I must admit, seeing her was quite often the highlight of my day, at least until Diggory came along. I had no problem with him, we were friendly enough, I just wondered what was so different about their friendship from ours? Why did she look at him in a way she’d never looked at me before? Maybe it’s because he was obvious about his feelings for her. But she always said they were just friends, nothing more. Still, I couldn't count on one hand the number of times I'd seen them holding hands. Staring at each other as if no one was around. Having an inside joke between them.

“You watch yourself, yeah! That’s my best friend's sister!” Ron said to me as if he had a point.

“She’s our friend,” George and I said together.

“Perhaps this shall be the year she’s more than just your friend?” Ginny said directly to me with a wink.

“Yeah, that would require him saying more than three words to her before cracking a joke, or stuttering like a bumbling baboon ” Ron said.

“Oh Ronald, haven’t you heard?” I told him.

“Food may be the way to a man's heart,” George told him.

“But laughter is the way to a woman’s,” I finished the statement. Hovering over him with George. Ron rolled his eyes annoyed. He’d become very much like Percy lately. A bit of a prat.

“It’s true,” Mum said with a huge smile on her face.

“Right, well good luck with that, I happen to know she has a boyfriend,” Ron spat feeling proud of himself. Oh how little did he know.

“Well we have it oh good authority, that git is just her friend,” I informed him.

“Yeah? Who’s?” Ron asked.

“Her's,” George and I said together.

That left everyone quiet for a moment as George and I smiled at each other. I looked to my mum to see a stern look on her face. She was used to us going back and forth like this, but that didn’t mean she liked it. Sure she would rather we be more uptight like Percy, but as far as taking an interest in someone I’m sure she didn’t mind it being in Elodie.

We walked into The Leaky Cauldron and it was only a few people sitting mainly at the bar. Harmonie was there who Ron went and got acquainted with, but then it sounded as if they had begun going back and forth about their pets.

“Go get settled boys,” My mother said, handing us a room key to one of the lower level rooms. George and I made our way down and then plopped on the bed.

“Odd isn’t it?” George asked me, even though I didn’t have the slightest clue what he was talking about.

“What’s that Georgie?” I asked him.

“Follow me on this one dear brother, you too Percy,” He looked over as to include him in on his realization. “Potter. The girl, not the boy. You’ve known her for four years now, if she asked you to jump through a hoop of fire for her, no question you would. Yet here you are, completely unable to ask her on a proper outing, much less let her know you share interest in her. Care to explain? Cause even I can’t find reason,” He told me. He definitely had a point.

“She probably wouldn’t have him. She’s top of her class in all marks, and you’re were? Somewhere near the middle?” Percy said as he was turning to leave the room. I just rolled my eyes at the tosser.

I thought about it for a moment, before deciding to just speak words until it all made sense. “It’s like….” I began as I sat in the bed across from him. “Okay, you know Angelina Johnson, right? Completely in love with me, not bad on the eyes, decent enough head on her shoulders, good girl to bring home to mum,” I said going on about the girl who made it obvious she fancied me.

“Ahh now we’re getting to it,” He said and sat in the bed to face me. “Go on”.

“Right well that’s just it. I don’t want ‘not bad’ or ‘decent enough’ or even ‘good’. I want the girl whose eyes shine brighter than the stars in the sky. The one who’s perfect to bring home to mum. The girl who’s at the bloody top of the class! I don’t want to settle for who wants me, when I can work for the one, I want,” I explained to him and it finally all made sense to me.

“Even if it means watching her be with another for a bit?” George asked me.

“I was patient enough to wait for you to be born, was I not?” I told him with a huge smirk on my face. He nodded his head knowing that I would do it. I would do everything in my power to get the girl.

He stood up and headed for the door to join the others before turning to me and saying, “You realize those are also Harry’s eyes that shine brighter than all the stars in the sky right?”

I couldn't even begin to acknowledge that what he was saying was true, so I just let it be. I followed behind him back upstairs with the others. Everyone was already sitting at the table and of course Ron was going on and on to Harry about Egypt.

“Brilliant. Loads of old stuff... like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself,” On and on Ron went.

“Egyptians used to worship cats,” Hermione told him.

“Along with the dung beetle,” Ron rebutted but leave it to George to know exactly what I was thinking.

“Not flashing that clipping again?” George asked him as he passed behind him to take a seat one down to leave space for Harry.

“I haven't shown anyone,” Ron said lying, through his teeth.

“No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium,” I said naming off everyone I could think of just off the top of my head.

“It’s good to see you Harry,” Mum said as she grabbed onto Harry’s face.

“Oy, you recon she’s here yet?” George asked me and Ginny leaned in to join the conversation. She always did find the humor in my failed attempts of any romantic notion.

“Can’t say, her letters said that she wasn’t spending the holiday with Harry but she would meet us here,” Ginny said. Both George and I looked at her in shock. She had left out that detail for a while now. “What? She’s my friend too,” She told us, snarky as ever.

“My stars!” Mum said and we looked up to her and followed the direction her outstretched arms were heading. “That can’t be my Elodie? Darling girl, you look absolutely radiant!” She said as she took her into an embrace, and it was like time slowed down, allowing me to take in the sight that was Elodie Potter.

And mum was right, she was utterly and completely radiant. The summer holiday suited her well. Her hair had grown long enough to fall around the center of her back. It looked as if she had put a bit of makeup on, not that she needed it. And she stopped wearing those baggy overalls that hid her perfect figure. Instead she had been wearing fitted jeans, a low cut long sleeve with a camisole showing to provide her modesty and an open jumper to protect her from the cold air. It also looked like she had gotten her ears pierced as she wore simple silver balls on her lobes.

“She’s rounding out nicely, ay Freddie?” George whispered in my ear as he noticed her lovely curves as well.

I placed my hand together in prayer and looked up to the sky “Thank you puberty,” I said to the gods above. I looked back over to them catching up and suddenly the smile that had taken permanent residence on my face whenever she was around, fell.

“Ah, Cedric,” Mum said, giving him a hug as well. “Will you be joining us as well dear?” She asked him. Causing my gut to wrench.

“5 sickles says he stays,” George whispered in my ear.

“I’ll take that,” I told him, not completely confident, but unable to resist.

“No ma’am, I’m just here to escort Elodie. I have to be getting back to my parents,” Cedric said.

I felt George slip me the 5 sickles and I felt a sudden relief, maybe this would be my chance.

“Good to see you nonetheless. Take care dear,” mum said and gave him a quick embrace. She wrapped an arm around Elodie and began walking her over to sit next to me. Looks like young Harry would just have to find another seat.


	8. The other suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending Summer and returning to Hogwarts, Elodie is aware that she holds the attention of others. But will Cedric's sudden change in behavior be enough to change her mind.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

We were walking the streets of London, none of the muggles around us would ever know that we were two wizards nearly ready to depart for magic school. It felt strange, to see what it would be like to be normal.

He didn’t hold my hand today, which was also a bit strange. Especially after we had shared a night of chaste kisses and sleeping in each other's arms. He didn’t mention it either. Not since we awoke and he waited for me to raise from the cot so he could fold his arms across his chest. Could he have changed his mind already? Could I really blame him if he had? Maybe it was just an experiment.

We reached The Leaky Cauldron and the first person I saw was Fred, seemingly caught in conversation with George and Ginny, as per usual. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, the smile I reserved for one two people. I looked away and caught Molly’s eye. Molly Weasley, I swear, if I didn’t have Minerva this woman would be my mother.

“My stars!” My second mother said to me. “That can’t be my Elodie? Darling girl, you look absolutely radiant!” She said as she took me into the most loving embrace, she had ever given me. I guess I had changed over summer more than I thought I had.

I hadn’t cut my hair, and I got rid of some of my more unflattering clothing, opting instead for some things more form fitting. That is now that I had a form to fit. I still chose to stay away from anything too skimpy or that revealed too much skin, I never saw the appeal. I had also finally convinced Minerva to let me get my ears pierced. And all the days wandering outside with Cedric had given me a gentle tan.

“You always make me feel like a film star,” I whispered into her ear before she let me go.

Cedric who had gotten caught holding the door open for everyone that was entering and exiting had finally caught up.

“Ah Cedric, will you be joining us as well dear?” Molly asked him, but he had already informed me his father wanted to take him to buy some new quidditch equipment before leaving for school. And seeing as he woke up feeling suddenly distant, I’d much rather forget and get the chance to catch up with the twins.

“No ma’am, I’m just here to escort Elodie. I have to be getting back to my parents,” Cedric said.

“Good to see you, nonetheless. Take care dear,” Molly said to him.

He turned and walked out heading back home. No hug, not another kiss, not even a high five. I swear I could never understand men.

Molly wrapped her arm around my shoulder and began walking me around the table to the only empty seat I could see. In between Fred and Ron. “Dear I do hope we don’t go so long without seeing you again. Surly Professor McGonagall wouldn’t mind you spending a holiday with us soon?” She asked me.

It looked as though there was a banter going on between Fred and Ron, who were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. Whatever it had been, it caused Fred to move down a seat so now he was sitting next to Ron, leaving a space between the twins. A rarity.

“I’m sure she could be persuaded. Maybe even join along,” I told her as I took my seat which had been warmed by Fred’s body temperature.

“Well we’ll just have to be sure that’s arranged,” She said as she walked back around the table.

” Now boys, I hope you weren’t being unusually cruel to Ronald just now?” I said, giving them each a stern glance.

“Unusually?” George said.

“No,” Fred answered.

“Cruel? Always,” They said in unison as a cocky smirk spread across their faces.

“Ginny how did you enjoy Egypt? You last owl said you were a bit ticked off because Molly didn’t let you go into a few of the tombs,” I asked her not wanting for her to feel ignored.

“It was alright in the end, definitely missed out on these git’s shenanigans,” She told me, gesturing back to the twins whose eyes were locked on me. I felt as if I had soot all over my face the way they wouldn’t look away.

“What did you two do?” I asked them, knowing it must have been something big seeing as Ginny was upset she missed out.

“Oh nothing really,” Fred said.

“Yeah, only tried to reunite Percy with the mummified he was so amazed by,” George said on the other side of me.

“Oh no you did not,” I told them, not allowing my face to show how amused I was.

“They most certainly attempted,” Percy said from Ginny’s side, gosh, had he been there this whole time?

“Now boys when will you ever learn some manners?” I said in a soft tone, I knew they had manners, they just chose not to use them about ninety percent of the time.

“Did you enjoy your summer?” Fred asked me, a bit quieter as George picked up a separate conversation with Ginny and Percy.

“I did, I suppose it shows more than I can describe,” I told him.

“You got your ears pierced? It looks charming on you,” Fred told me in an interesting choice of words.

“Charming, you say? However, I am a bit surprised you noticed,” I told him, realizing my hair had been covering my ears, and it was something so small I didn’t think anyone would.

“I notice everything about you actually,” He said, a bit quieter. That was definitely intended for my ears only.

I would be a fool if I said I didn’t notice the growing fascination the twins shared in me. However it was different with the both of them. George was always quick to include me in on their Hijinx, and he always treated me like another Weasley. This only grew when our younger brother became thick as thieves, because now it really did appear as if we were part of the Weasley clan. Fred however was always different. His eyes would linger a bit longer, he would fidget slightly more, and he noticed things.

Surprised as it always left me, Fred noticed everything about me. Ginny told me once he was absolutely smitten with me, but she was 11 and nothing ever came of time so i just let it be. He’d shown signs of it being true, I just wished he would nut up and say something. That’s where him and Cedric were different. Cedric made it obvious there was something more, even if his changing actions drove me crazy, but Fred, it was always other speaking on his behalf.

Once Angelina Johnson started hanging around it was almost unbearable. She was completely obsessed with Fred, but also strangely with George. It was as if, if she couldn’t have one, she would have the other. She didn’t realize just how different the identical twins could be. I tried to keep my distance, but they would always find me. I didn’t have too big of a ground to stand on, I could tell how quiet Fred got whenever Cedric was around me. I didn’t like it, because they seemed friendly enough, especially when it came to quidditch, it was me they didn’t like sharing.

We made it to the train on a bit of a tight schedule, probably some of the last to board. Fred and George grabbed a carriage with Ginny and me while Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to go into one that already had a sleeping occupant. I gave them a weary look as I was pulled into our cart. I set my items down and then sat next to the window watching the scenery pass by. One of my favorite parts.

“All I’m saying is, if you spent half the amount of time on your studies as you did your antics, you wouldn’t need to all the wasted time you do at the last minute barley skating by in your lessons,” Percy said lecturing the boys. I tried to tune them out, but a person could only take so much.

Once I had enough, I turned to face everyone and said, “Anyone fancy something the trolley? In the mood for something sweet.”

“I wouldn’t mind a Pumpkin Pastie, I think I have a sickle on me,” Ginny said as she reached into her pocket.

“It’s alright, my treat,” I told her.

“Would you like some company?” Percy asked me

“I think I’ll be alright,” I said with a chuckle in my voice.

I left the compartment and was relieved to have a bit of quiet. I didn’t get far before I spotted the trolly, and the white-haired boy placing his order. Draco. Of course. In for another year of his witty back and forth. He and my brother didn’t get on well, but he never expressed an opinion towards me either way.

He turned around to fast and didn’t notice me there, so he bumped his head against mine.

“Ow, honestly Draco, if you wanted my attention, there’s no need to resort to violence,” I told him setting the mood for the beginning of term.

“Well how else is someone to get your attention? Fawn over you like Diggory and the Weasley’s?” He said in an uneven manner. It sounded like he was going to flirt with me, but I always hated the way he said my surname. Like it was poison on his lips.

“You forget yourself Malfoy,” I told him reminding him of his manners.

“Just as you forget, some wizards know their place,” he told me feeling very proud of himself for that one.

“And you forget, your, is in that direction,” Fred said from behind me. I turned to see him shooing off Draco. He didn’t bother to defend himself, he just left.

“Came to see what was taking you so long,” Fred explained to me.

“Oh, just a lovely run in with Malfoy,” I told him and turned to place my order. “Two Pumpkin Pasties, and a box of Bertie Botts please,” I told her and then turned to Fred, “those are still your favorites, right?”

“Yeah,” he said in a whisper. Did he really think I forgot?

“Here you are dear,” the trolley driver told me, and she handed me my items.

I handed Fred the box of beans to his slightly shocked expression. “You forget,” I said then raised to my tip toes to whisper in his ear, “I notice everything too,” leaving him utterly shocked.

I made my way back to the carriage but as I passed Harry’s I opened his compartment door and asked, “Who is that?” gesturing to the man sleeping against the window. he looked familiar, I don’t think I’d met him before, but I recognized his face.

“Professor R.J. Lupin. Why? Do you know him?” Harry asked.

“My mistake,” I said as I walked off.

I went to the next carriage and took my set by the window again and handed Ginny her sweets. And went back to looking out the window.

“Oy, where’s Freddie? He said he was going to look for you,” George said to me and I realized that Fred hadn’t followed me back. Must still be in the walkway.

“I’m afraid I may have left your dear brother in shock, I’ll go get him,” I said and raised again. I was immediately grabbed from behind into a hug and was met by my favorite smell, Cedric.

“Diggory get your hands off me,” I said to him in full view of the full carriage.

“I want to talk to you,” he told me and opened the compartment door to grab my bag for me then pulled me down the walkway again. As I looked back, I could see that Fred was approaching, but it looked like he was watching his feet. I felt a sudden sunken feeling, if I was with one, I was pulled away from the other. I pushed the thought out of my head, neither of them were mine


	9. A Confession

**~Elodie’s POV~**

We had found an empty carriage in the Slytherin area of the train and Cedric rushed us in and closed the blinds. This worried me a bit, I had absolutely no idea what to think, and he was acting as if something was wrong. Oh, how I hopped nothing was wrong.

He turned to me and raised his hands to either side of my face and pulled me towards him and engulfed me in a kiss. His tongue traced the parting of my lips and I opened them to allow him entrance. He dropped his hands to my waist, and I lifted mine to intertwin my finders into his hair holding him closer. It felt like time had began to move slowly. I didn’t know what I was doing, but my body knew exactly how to react. But in the same instance, I opened my eyes wide and pushed him off of me.

“Bloody hell, what has gotten into you?” I asked him almost angry.

“Well, just a moment ago, you,” He said with a cocky smile. Okay, now I was angry.

“Oh don’t, you dare try and be cute. You know I really don’t understand you Cedric, just the other night, you’re kissing me and telling me you want to be more than friends, and then the very next day you wont even look at me. What is going on?” I asked him as I took a seat in one side of the carriage.

He took a seat opposite of me, “You said you didn’t mind,” he said looking utterly confused. And then I realized. We hadn’t been on the same page all along, I had feelings for him, he didn’t.

“I didn’t mind you kissing me and holding my hand because I thought you were finally sure you liked me back,” I told him feeling tears build in my eyes.

He moved so he wasn’t across from me anymore, instead he was next to me. He encased my hands in his and looked into my eyes. All I could see in his were sorrow. It hurt him to hurt me.

“Listen to me, the other night in the tent was amazing, do you hear me?” he told me set in his words. He meant it. “I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world, Okay, I wouldn’t trade you for anything,” He told me reassuring me, before the final blow. “But I just, as you were sleeping, I realized something,” He said.

There was a silence as he waited for my answer, but I knew if I said anything it would be met with a whimper of hidden sobs.

“I meant what I said, I want you to be in my life, no matter what. But what if there’s another occurrence like this? Hmm? What if we start something now only for it to erupt because we’re too young?” he told me, and it sounded absolutely ridiculous.

“So, you’re pulling away now, once you’ve started something, but before it gets too far?” I told him standing from my seat wanting what little space the compartment would allow.

“I need to, if we’re going to have a chance…” he started but I cut him off.

“Don’t!” I said, almost shouting at him. I took a moment to compose myself.

“Please don’t hate me, just understand, I’m doing what I feel is necessary,” he told me.

“I don’t hate you, and that makes me angry,” I held my hand out so he wouldn’t say anything. “I don’t hate you, but I would just like some space from you for a while. If you’re going to do what you feel you need to do, then I need to do what I think I should do. And that requires some space,” I explained to him.

“Of course,” He said, not pressing the issue.

I opened the door of the carriage and walked back up the express to get out of Slytherin cart and away from him as fast as possible. I was just about to reach the Carriage Harry and his friend where in when I stopped to take a moment for myself. I leaned against the support bead and slid down, so I was squatting allowing myself to catch my breath. I cleared the tears that had built up in my eyes away. I hated this, I hated that I knew something was off the whole time, I saw it play out in my head, yet here I was.

The train jerked to a stop and it made me fall over. As I sat there on the floor of the walkway all the lights began to shut off. In all my years, nothing like this had ever happened. People started coming out of their carriages to look around some seeing me on the floor and giving me a look.

“There you are, what’s happened?” Ginny asked me.

“Nothing, the train stopped, and I fell,” I explained to her.

“Have you been crying? Is everything alright?” she asked me in a low voice.

“I’m okay, it wasn’t so bad,” I told her knowing this would come up again later.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Two Pumpkin Pasties, and a box of Bertie Botts please, those are still your favorites, right?” Elodie placed her order, then turned to ask me.

“Yeah,” I said in a breath tone. I hadn’t eaten those around her in so long I couldn’t even remember when the last time was. Maybe sometime around first year?

“Here you are dear,” the trolley driver said to her as she handed her the sweets.

She handed me the box of beans, stretched up as high as she could till her delicate lips reached my ear and she whispered, “You forget, I notice everything too.”

Shock. I was frozen. She walked back down to the carriage, but I was just stuck, frozen. There was a warm feeling in my body, and I still felt the tingles of her breath on my ear. In all my years, no one had ever had the same effect on me that this girl had.

Ginny was right, this would be the year. It had to be. Patient as I may be, I craved more of this. I craved more of her. But not like this, I wanted to do it properly. I didn’t want her to tell everyone we were just friends, I wanted to be someone special to her too. My body started reacting, so I had to pull myself away from the thought, but it may have been too late. I turned my back from the trolly and once I saw it was clear I adjusted.

I watched my feet the whole way back, partly ashamed of what I had just done, but also because if someone had seen I didn’t want to look them in the eye. I made my way back to our carriage and was surprised that she wasn’t in there. I plopped down next to George again and offered him some jelly beans.

“What is it with you two?” Ginny asked, shaking her head in amusement.

“What do you mean?” I had a huge grin on my face. I knew it.

“She just left to look for you,” George told me. I sat back in my seat and touched the same ear her lips had just grazed. Perhaps I should go tell her I wasn’t petrified in the middle of the Hogwarts Express.

“But then she was pulled away by Diggory,” Percy announced, bringing me back to the present.

I looked at George whose lips were pressed into a hard line and he nodded confirming the truth. I let my hand fall from my ear. I was always two steps behind. I couldn’t just accept defeat, but how on earth was I going to compete with golden boy Diggory? She probably thought he walked on water, and then here I am, probably seeming like a lost puppy.

“Honestly Fred, how long have you been undeniably head over heels with this girl?” Percy asked. I was never really comfortable with these conversations with him. He always managed to turn it into something else.

“Since I first met her, that would be five years now.” I told him remembering how we first met.

“Tell me dearest brother, do you really like this girl as you say you do?” George asked me, placing his arms on his knees and leaning forward to let his head drop. I know my suffering was hard on him.

“Dearest brother,” I told him as I placed my hand on his back. “I truly believe I do,” I told him confidently knowing he must have a plan in the works.

“Well I will let you in on a secret to get you ahead of that git, one you’ve failed to realize until now might I add,” she said as he sat up and threw an arm around my shoulders.

“You forget, she’s in our house, not Diggory’s,” he said. It was true, but that never seems to matter much before, Elodie wasn’t one of those tossers that what house someone was sorted into. She was friendly to everyone, sweet Merlin, I think even Snape liked her, which was strange, because not only did he dislike everyone, he seemed to particularly despise Harry.

“Hang on, she’s a fourth year. How did you meet her five years ago?” Percy asked.

The train halted in a very rough manner. As it processed in our minds that we were stopping the lights began to go out.

“Oy, who’s that out there?” Ginny asked and then opened the door stepping into the walkway. I looked out and saw Ginny crouching on the ground with Elodie. It looked like they were exchanging words, but why was she on the floor?

“I’m okay, it wasn’t so bad,” I heard her say as they came back into the compartment.

“Blimey it’s freezing, what’s going on?” Ginny said, taking her seat next to Percy.

“Don’t know, maybe we’ve broken down,” Percy said.

She took a seat next to the window and was looking out, I could feel the chill coming off her body.

“I think somethings out there,” She said as she continued to look out. “I need to check on Harry,” She said as she began to get up, but I grabbed her by the waist and sat her down.

“He’s next door, he’ll be fine,” I told her reassuring her.

After about 10 minutes, the train began to move again as we continued our way to the castle. Part of me was surprised she stayed with us so long. I didn’t question her too much, every so often her nose would sniffle, and her eyes looked like she had trying to hide the fact that she may have been crying.

She stayed by my side nearly the entire time, except when her and Ginny left with Hermione to change into their robes. Eventually we all reunited for the welcoming feast in the Great Hall, where the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore explained the Dementors would be housing dementors.


	10. Gift of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and McGonagall give Elodie a chance to expand her knowledge, despite Minerva's concerns.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“You wanted to see me, Professors?” I said to Dumbledore and Minerva as I walked into Dumbledore’s office. Hermione had found me after breakfast letting me know that they wanted to see me. Wow, first week and I’m already getting called in for a parent teacher conference. I knew I hadn’t been very focused this week, but I thought this was a bit much.

“Have a seat my dear,” Dumbledore told me, gesturing to an empty seat in front of his desk. “Now, Minerva tells me you were a bit torn between the classes you had selected,” He said.

“Yes, well I was able to take a fair amount last term, but I had a rather hard time selecting this time cause so many were at the same time,” I explained to him.

“Yes well, Dumbledore and I have decided that you may be permitted to take them all, so long as you believe you can keep up with your classwork?” Minerva explained to me, but it didn’t make any sense.

I thought it over, but there was no way I would be able to actually take everything, had there been I would have figured it out.

“I know I could,” I told her. “But how am I to do that? I would need to be in two places at once. No one can do that.”

“Not without the proper tools Ms. Potter,” Dumbledore told me as he turned to grab a box from his desk. He walked over and handed it to me, in the golden box there was a glass window that showed a sand hourglass hanging from a chain.

“Sir?” I asked, confused.

“This my dear, is called a time turner. It’s used to travel in time, one turn per hour you wish to travel back, essentially allowing you to be in two places at once” Minerva explained to me.

I was left amazed, the few times we had learned about time turners, it was said that they were heavily regulated by the Ministry, due to them often producing more harm than good. I looked at them and they both had grins on their faces. One turn per hour, so if I wanted to go far enough back..?

“So, you’re saying…” I began but was cut off.

“A word of caution Ms. Potter, you must remember, no one may know, and you mustn’t be seen, not even by your past self.” Dumbledore said no longer smiling, instead there was a grave look on his face.

“Sir?” I asked not understanding.

“Terrible things happen to witches that meddle with time, no one must know,” Minerva said to me. She reached up to Dumbledore who was handing her a piece of parchment. She signed it and handed it over to me, “Your new class schedule dear. You’ll find all your books are in my office, go on.” She said to me.

I stood up and began to walk away and turned back to them for a moment. “Thank you,” I said to them. As I began to leave, I heard them resuming in conversation.

“She’s an extraordinarily smart girl, she’ll use it well,” Dumbledore said to her confidently.

Minerva spoke a bit differently. There was worry in her voice when she said, “Oh Albus, she’s still so young.”

“You forget yourself my dear Minerva, she was technically their child. It is as they wished for it to be.” He explained to her.

“Then it has begun,” Minerva’s voice sounded hallow, as if there was more that she wanted to say but couldn’t bring herself to say it. I wanted to go back and check on her, but I knew, no good would come of my having eavesdropped.

I tucked the necklace under my robes to conceal it. And made my way to Minerva’s office. As I turned a corner I bumped into Cedric, more like he crashed into me. It took me a moment to realize it was him, but once I had I was washed over with a wave of dread. I thought I would have had more time before I would see him.

“Elodie,” He said my name. God why did he have to say my name like that? “I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I didn’t realize- “he began.

“Yeah, you happen to be doing a fair bit of that lately,” I said as I straightened out my robes. I moved over to make my way around him, but he mimicked the movement. I moved again and then the same repeated.

He put his hands on my shoulders and shifted himself over allowing me to pass him. I got a whole two feet before he called out to me.

“Look I know I’m apologizing a lot, but if you would just let me explain,” he started going on.

“No, I don’t need an explanation. You made it pretty clear, didn’t you?” I told him letting the irritation in my voice be heard.

“That’s just it, I didn’t. I know you don’t think I deserve it right now, but if you would please just allow me to, Elodie please” He pleaded with me.

I knew I should have walked away. Made my way down the corridor alone and let this rest a bit longer. But the way he said my name. I always melted when my name escaped his lips, that shouldn’t be allowed. I hadn’t turned to look at him, but I felt a heat all along my back side, he was standing directly behind me.

“Please tulip, just let me walk you” he whispered into my ear.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck standing it salute. I couldn’t say no to him. Not when he was pleading like this. I smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed my satchel that was over my shoulder and took it over his.

“Thank you, where are we heading?” he asked me now at my side.

“Minerva’s class, I need to grab something from her office,” I told him. We began making our way down the corridor, passing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor’s room. I peaked in curiously, but nothing looked different as hit had any other year. The room looked unoccupied as well.

“What are you looking for?” He asked me after noticing I had lingered a bit longer than necessary.

“Nothing, come on,” I said, and we walked next door to Minerva’s classroom. “Wait here,” I told him as I entered the back office alone.

Minerva would never allow anyone in here without her being present. Only me, one of the perks of having her as a godmother. I went over to the recamier where I found a stack of books, with a note that said, ‘work hard my dear – M’.

I found Cedric leaning on one of the desks as I closed the office door behind me.

“She utterly despises when people lean on the desks like that,” I told him as I reached for my bag to put the books that would fit in there. I had to carry two, but he quickly took them from my hands.

“She doesn’t despise me though,” He told me with a cocky smile on his face.

“She tolerates you, only because she adores your parents,” I explained to him as we began making our way out of the vacant classroom.

“Is that the only reason why?” He asked me quietly.

“So, go on with it then. What is your big explanation that you feel so keen on sharing?” I asked him as we entered the corridor just outside.

“Look it’s not easy for me, okay, I’m in my sixth year, you’re in your fourth,” He began.

“Really, didn’t know my age had been such a bother to you all these years,” I said sarcastically back.

“That’s only part of it,” He said as he turned to stand in front of me. I hadn’t noticed just how much of a snail-like pace we had been walking at until now.

“Go on,” I told him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

“Look you know I don’t care about that, what I care about is that I’m 16 and you’re 14, nearly 15 I know, but still. You know I’m not one to give too much attention to what others think, but what does it say about my character if the only girl I can think of is so much younger than me?” he asked me.

“For goodness sake Cedric, it’s not as if I’m a first year you’re preying on,” I explain to him. I wanted to walk away, but he had my belongings, and I couldn’t leave them behind only to have to come find him tomorrow.

“I know that, I just don’t want you to get too swept up in something that could be temporary to you,” He told me as a heavy sadness covered all of his words.

“What?” I asked him in almost a whisper.

He fidgeted a little as he pieced his thoughts together, he let out a heavy sigh and then looked me straight in the eye.

“I don’t want to begin courting you now, if you’re not ready, it would hurt too much.” He said, not breaking eye contact once. I was swimming in his eyes. Seeing into his soul, my favorite place to be.

“and why is that Cedric,” I asked him as I let my arms fall to my side and I took a step closer to him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked me. I didn’t say anything, I wanted him to speak his mind. I took another step forward.

“Elodie I’m in love with you. I need you to know that, and my worry is that you’re going to realize it’s not enough-” he begun but I cut him off.

I grabbed onto his tie and closed the space between us, I pressed my lips to his and he responded accordingly. There was a thud from my books hitting the floor and him dropping my bag, but it went ignored. I felt his hands around my waist pulling me as close to him as possible. I moved my hands, so they were no longer on his tie, but instead my entire arms were wrapped around his neck. I pulled away for the briefest moment.

“You love me.” I said with a huge grin across my face.

“I do…truly…completely…unshakably” he told me in between kisses.

I wanted to stay like this forever. In our own bubble. A little moment in time that was only for us. Another one of our secrets. We moved over to the side and he had his back against the wall, never letting go of me once. As much joy that I was overcome by, I kept feeling as if we were running out of time, and I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Of him.

“Ahem,” someone coughed. He let go of me and I stepped away immediately and began straightening out my robes.

“My apologies Professor Lupin,” I heard Cedric say as I was still looking down.

I looked up and my eyes met the stern face of a man about the same height as Cedric, except this man had thinking light brown hair, and a scar over his cheek. He looked over and locked eyes with me, and his expression changed immediately.

“Lily?” Professor Lupin said so quietly I doubted Cedric heard it as he was reaching over to pick up my bag.

“Elodie. Elodie Potter sir,” I corrected him. as I looked at him, I could see a sadness reach his eyes. “Lily was my-”

“Mother,” He finished my sentence. “I’m sorry, you look-”

“Just like her? I’ve been told, almost my entire life actually. Never my father,” I told him. he was looking at me with the same expression. I gave him a slight smile. “Forgive us professor, we were just on our way,” I told him and took a step sideways to meet Cedric that was already standing behind him.

“Wait!” We heard and halted right away. Professor Lupin bent over and picked up one of the books that was just next to his foot. “You seemed to have forgot one.”

I walked back over to take it from him, but as soon as my hand touched it, I felt an electric shock run through my body, and saw a clouded grey flash behind my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to rid myself of the blind vision, and when it finally had he had a peculiar expression on his face. As if he had witnessed what I just hand.

“Divination?” he asked now looking at the book.

“Thank you, sir,” I grabbed it quickly and walked away. “Let’s go,” I whispered to Cedric. We made our war around the corner and before either one of us said anything.

Cedric wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, “Let’s not get carried away like that again.” I was still so focused in the encounter with Professor Lupin that it had taken a moment for the statement to sink in.

“Again?” I asked as I turned to look at Cedric’s face.

“Come on you, time for bed,” He said.

“Yes sir,” I answered him sarcastically as we made our way back to my Common room.


	11. A Hidden Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Professor Trelawney gives Elodie more than she bargained for.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I had been doing an extraordinary job at keeping up in all of my lessons. It astonished me a bit actually. The only problem class I had was Divination. Since I hadn’t studied it last term I was in the same class as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whom much to my surprise was in a similar situation as I was.

Unfortunately, this also meant I was in the same class as Draco Nose-in-the-air Malfoy. We hadn’t spoken since the express ride to the castle, and when we were the last two that entered the class on the first day, Professor Trelawney stuck us together.

*****First day of class*****

I looked a few tables down as Harry and Ron gave me an apologetic look. If they had known I was going to be in this class, they would have saved me a seat instead of letting me end up with Draco.

“It’s okay,” I mouthed to them reassuring them I would be okay besides, they knew I was more than capable of holding my own. We had been instructed to swirl tea leaves, as that’s where we were going to begin.

“Welcome, my children,” Professor Trelawney began. “In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight…” She was disrupted when she bumped into her own table. “I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye.”

“This woman is absolutely wonky,” I said under my breath as I turned to get my book out of my bag.

“Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond!” She said as if she was a musician using the entire classroom as her stage.

“You can say that again,” Draco said, holding the same facial expression as me.

Then it was as if someone shot an arrow right at Neville as Trelawney zoned in on him. “You, boy! Is your grandmother well?” She nearly shouted at him.

“I... I think so.” Neville said to her. Which she replied to with a grave look as if to tell him he better send an owl the moment classes are dismissed.

The very first day of classes and she was already terrified for Harry’s safety. Sweet merlin, why couldn’t I have a normal brother?

“Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice,” She went on as she circled the room trying to play off that Harry’s tea leaves had given him ‘The Grim’.

She got to Draco and me at this point. After looking at his teacup that was in front of me, she lifted her hand to stroke his hair and said, “Hmmm dear boy, sweet boy,” and then she lifted my cup that was in front of him. “What does her cup say?” she asked Draco who began flipping through his text.

“She’s a Potter, probably the same as Harry’s,” Someone said from across the room.

“Piss off,” I could hear Ron say.

“My dear girl, it is not the Grim you possess.” She said and put the cup down for me to see. “No, you must look inside, as your power grows with an echo of change but have caution, for it is not only the power of sight you possess,” She gave me a look as if she was shocked I didn’t see what she saw in the leaves.

“Echo! Echo! Echo,” Someone said behind me.

“Right then, how about you dear?” She said as she moved onto someone else.

*******

Still focusing on tea leaves and I absolutely wished I was able to apparate out of this class. I wasn’t able to do a “Proper” reading no matter how much Professor Trelawney encouraged me, Draco was useless, and even Hermione was ready to drop the class saying she saw it as an unnecessary skill.

“It looks like a butterfly,” Draco told me as he kept swishing the teacup round and round.

I put my hand over the cup and guided it back to the table. “You’re not supposed to swirl my cup, something about it throwing off the energies,” I told him as I kept reading through the text.

“So then should I pour it back in? It can’t be good anymore,” He asked me lost himself.

“No, it’s not like drinking tea. I don’t think it works like that,” I told him.

He lifted the lid off of the tea pot and sniffed the inside for some strange reason. “Not a bad aroma at least,” he said. When he lifted his head and looked at me, it appeared that he had really stuck his nose in there. He had a few dried tea leaves on the tip of his nose. I chuckled softly, and a slight smile cracked on his usually hard complexion. “What?” he asked.

I looked up from my book and told him, “You got something right here,” I gestured to my own nose as I told him.

With the back of his robe he wiped his face, but a few still lingered on his cheek. “Did I get it?” he asked me.

“No, here,” I reached for his face and picked off the few pieces that were left there, one of them being on the corner of his mouth. As I pinched the tealeaf, we locked eyes for a moment. It was strange, how much you can see into someone by simply looking into their window.

“Right, thank you,” He told me kindly.

Strange. Just yesterday Harry was telling me something vile that Draco had said to him, but when it comes to me, he’s like a butterfly.

Professor Trelawney was with Harry and Ron going on and on about their cups and how the ones they chose said something about them as people. Very subtly, Draco moved his chair closer to me and leaned in a bit.

“So, can I ask you something? Why did you decide to take this class? You’re not very good at it,” He asked me.

“Yes, you may, McGonagall suggested it, and you’re not particularly top of the class either, now are you?” I answered him in an unphased tone of voice as my eyes were still glued to my book. I was scanning over the words over and over again, but I wasn’t actually reading what they said.

He scoffed under his breath slightly. I finally looked up from my book and saw he was shaking his head, but he had a smile on his face.

“I mean why did you take this class? See yourself pursuing a career in Divination? That doesn’t sound like the Draco I’ve heard of,” I told him as I smiled back. His face fell slightly as I realized the way I had finished my statement, could mean something terribly bad.

“No, but I supposed the Malfoy you’ve heard of is a right foul git. Isn’t that right?” he told me, sounding as if he was getting angrier with every word he spoke.

I shook my head at him and said, “Now I won’t speak about Malfoy, but Draco, no I see you doing something much grander.”

“What’s the difference?” he asked me, nearly spitting the words at me.

“Cause, I’ve never met the Malfoy people speak so coldly about, I’ve only met Draco,” I explained to him. I turned to look at him and he seemed a bit shocked, I didn’t think I said anything too unreasonable.

“Have you realized you’re one of the few people that doesn’t solely call me Malfoy?” he asked me.

“Oy, you pair are in quite a chatty mood today aint you?” I heard Pansy Parkinson say from her table not too far from us. She must have been listening closely, because I know we weren’t talking in more than a hushed tone.

Draco just smiled at me and shook his head. “Ignore her, I usually do,” He told me.

“Now Draco, that’s no way to treat your girlfriend. You should give her more attention, would you like me to move seats with her?” I told him a bit louder so she and some of the Slytherins around us could hear.

He looked at mean in disbelief, like he was surprised I would say anything. “You are something else Potter, I’ll give you that.”

“Oh, it’s Potter now is it?” I told him laughing a bit. “You know you can be very sweet sometimes Draco, and then…” I spoke softer, but I lost my words.

We were quiet for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few seconds. “I know,” He said under his breath. I looked up at him and realized he had been staring at my face the entire time.

The sound of glass breaking pulled me out of my hypnosis. I looked over to see none other than Ron reaching over the table as if he had tried to catch the glass before it fell. I also saw Harry, staring daggers at Draco and I.

“Right, well children that will be all for today,” Professor Trelawney said. “Remember to work on your eye-opening meditations and breathing into the beyond!” She said louder as people were bolting out of class.

I turned to my bag and saw that Draco was still looking at me, I gave him a smile then focused my attention back to fitting my book in my bad.

“Draco, are you coming?” Goyle said as his friends began to walk away.

“Yeah,” He said and immediately arose and walked out the room.

I took advantage of the cleared room to speak with Professor Trelawney. I walked over and crouched down to help her pick up the large pieces of glass on the rug.

“Oh, dear girl, thank you,” She told me.

“Professor, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?” I asked her as we both stood straight.

“I have a few moments before my next lesson. You would like to ask me why it is that you’re doing everything we speak about in class but yet you struggle? Yes?” she told me as she looked behind me. When she turned to walk to her shelf, I did a quick spin to make sure no one else was here and she was in fact talking to me.

“Yeah,” I breathed.

“Dear girl, your aura is clouded,” She told me. She set a jar down on her table and grabbed my palm. “Yes, see here, you do possess the spirit for divination, but there has been a block placed on your life that clouds you,” She said. She closed my hand and gave me a smile as if she had answered all of my questions.

“Sorry professor, I don’t quite understand,” I told her.

“Tell me dear, have you had any visions you couldn’t explain? Strange feelings?” She asked me.

“Not that I can say,” I told her. She sat at her table and reached out her hand for me to join her, but she didn’t release my hand. She looked at me as if she was trying to use my eyes to see what I have seen.

“How’s about we try something, yes?” She asked me. I nodded at her and let my bag slide off my shoulder.

“Right, now this is not exactly a reading. Just want to take a peak at what we’re dealing with. Now, drink this,” She told me as she pushed a cup of tea towards me.

I took a sip of the poor excuse for tea. It wasn’t the same as we had been using for leaf reading. No, this tasted foul, as if something had gone rancid. I made a face drinking it, due to the sheer disgust.

“Not very easy on the tongue, I apologize.” She told me as she pulled the cup away. “Right, here we go.”

She took both my hands in hers and I felt her go stiff. It was as if someone had turned on the electricity beneath her chair. Her eyes went wide filling up her fishbowl glasses, like if she was watching a disaster too terrible to look away from. I heard little whimpers escape her throat, but nothing audible accompanied it. I didn't know what to do, and then her grip on my hands tightened.

I pulled my hands away and began rubbing them, feeling as if she was going to break my fingers. I looked at her and she hadn’t moved, other than her arms now being flat on the table.

“P-Professor?” I felt my voice tremble as I spoke.

Suddenly a shriek that sounded like that of a banshee escaped deep in her throat, and she slumped over the table.

“Professor?” I asked again. She didn’t respond, so I touched her arm and shook her a bit. “Professor Trelawney?” I asked again, touching her hand.

Just as suddenly as before, she sat back in her seat and looked me dead in the eye with the same clouded eyes I had experienced when I encountered Professor Lupin.

“A child to a surname that will never belong. A family that believes a false truth. Dark magic laid to rest. Most powerful there will ever be. Memories that have so long been erased. ‘‘Tis the truth that will awaken the soul set to be the unraveling of all”

I stood from my seat and the chair behind me fell to the ground. That noise that followed was enough to pull Professor Trelawney out of her trance. Her body relaxed and she began coughing to clear her throat.

“Do forgive me my dear. Where were we?” She asked me.

“Th-The tea,” I told her, not sure what to make of what I had just witnessed.

“Very well. We’ll need to clean your mind up a bit.” She handed me the jar of tea leaves she had grabbed from the shelf earlier, “Three times a day, for the next three days. That should do the trick” She told me.

“Th-Thank you, professor,” I told her, snatching the jar and turning to leave the class before anything else happened.


	12. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred finds a frantic and sleepy Elodie. All things that he wants to add to his collection of reasons he feels for her.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Alright mates, I’ll see you in the great hall after,” I told George and Lee as they entered into Ancient runes.

I had to go up the spiral staircase for Divination. Useless class, but since Lee had gotten George and I caught pulling a parked on Filch, McGonagall thought the appropriate punishment would be giving up our free period. Oh, how little did she know. Normally I would have taken the same class as George, but again, McGonagall wanted to punish us further.

I wasn’t too early, and some people in front of me were heading for the same class, so I figured I’d walk in and take my seat. Angelina Johnson wouldn’t be too far behind, she usually liked sitting with me when George. I did however have to evade her not so subtle advances.

As I was rounding the corner to enter the classroom, I was crashed into by this tiny creature that smelled of rose and vanilla. She looked up to me and I was met by fear in her eyes. I had startled her as well.

“Whoa, easy. Are you okay?” I asked her.

“Yeah, sorry Fred. Just,” poor Elodie she was completely flustered. “Did I hurt you?” She asked me.

“It’s all right love, I’m sturdy,” I told her. Her eyes blinked rapidly like if she was trying to adjust her vision.

“Forgive me, I’m all flustered,” She explained.

“I do tent to have that effect on the ladies,” I told her. She really set that one up.

She gave me a stern look, like if that’s all it took to wake her up. “Charming Fred,” She said.

In all honesty, I hadn’t seen her too often the last couple of weeks. The few times I had, was either in the great hall for meals, flumped over a book, or in the common room, laying her head in a book. I didn’t recall fourth year being so much work, and she was always ahead so it seemed rather strange to me.

She moved around me to start making her way down the stairs, and I figured I would cease the opportunity.

“Hey Elodie?” I called her nervously.

“Yes?” She answered.

“I haven’t really been able to see you too much lately, and I was wondering if you’d want to maybe study together tonight?” I said and regretted it instantly. I didn’t want to study with her.

“oh, I can’t tonight, I’m sorry” She said. Of course, she couldn’t I thought to myself. “But if you’d like, I would really enjoy your company in Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

It hadn’t been a no she had given me; it was just a shift in request. She had said yes. To me. Not anyone else.

“Yes, Yes, Absolutely,” I told her. Wow that was really eager. She chuckled a bit, so It wasn’t too bad.

“Alright, I see you at dinner,” she said and resumed her walk.

“I’ll see you then beautiful,” I said too low once she was far enough away that she wouldn’t hear me.

As predicted, Angelina found a way to turn everything I said into a something that sounded foul coming from her lips. It did however make the time pass by. I met with Lee and George at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ahh there’s my uglier half!” George called to me.

We entered into the great hall together. To find Ginny and Elodie sitting together. Ginny was talking to a Neville while Elodie had her cute nose in a textbook. Lee and George sat across the table, but I decided to sit next to her. She didn’t acknowledge my presence at first and I looked up to George who was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“Fancy seeing you here,” I told her.

She didn’t respond, but instead her head dropped down and then snapped back up. She had been sleeping. She looked around and was surprised that so many people had flooded in.

“Bloody hell, how long did I doze off for?” She asked still coming to.

“I’d say quite a bit, oh, you got a little drool right there,” George said and touched the corner of her mouth. Oh, how I envied what he had just done.

“Not that long, definitely less that ten minutes,” Ginny informed her entering the conversation. “I thought about waking you, but since you haven’t been sleeping much lately, I figured it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Thank you,” She said and closed her book giving up on the notion of reading.

“Haven’t been sleeping have you? What too many late nights with golden boy?” Lee asked her jokingly. For a moment I didn’t know what he meant, but then I realized. Of course, that’s why I haven’t seen her, she’s been with him.

“Ha, ha, ha, you’re not funny.” She told him sarcastically looking him dead in the eye. “I’ve been struggling with this Divination class, and my partner is about as useless as a whistle in a library,” she informed us.

This slightly elevated my mood again. I gave George a look and subtly made a round motion with my index fingers to signal him to ask more.

“How has Golden boy been? Since we’re on the subject,” I didn’t want him to ask THAT.

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, “We’re going to talk about boys?” With a chuckle in her voice.

“Yeah, didn't think so,” George said awkwardly.

As much as I hated listening to it, it was a bit odd that she didn't want to talk about Cedric. Ginny told me that they hadn’t been speaking lately but she wouldn’t say why. My own sister, refusing to help me. It made sense though, if they had possibly gotten into an argument, she wouldn’t want to discuss it.

“You okay?” I asked her low enough for only her ears.

She turned to me and gave me a warm smile, then she grabbed my chin resting her thumb. It was subtle, something a mother would do, but when she did it, it made my heart flutter.

“Just in need of a shower and a good night's sleep,” She told me and removed her hand from my face.

We enjoyed dinner for the most part. Elodie got a little worried when Harry told us about how he was able to ride a hippogriff in Hagrid’s class. Sometimes it slipped everyone’s mind that the two were related. Harry looked up to her like a sister, when he talked about her it was always with praise, but at the end of the year they always went their separate ways.

Elodie on the other hand, treated Harry more like a friend. Yeah, she worried about him, and would do her best to look out for him, but it was different. Not everyone saw this, maybe it was just me. Harry loved talking about his parents, but she refused to. From what my parents and Harry have told us, Harry was one and Elodie was three when they died. No one’s ever said if she remembers what happened that night, I mean three is a bit young to remember things, but who’s to say.

She always talks kindly about Professor McGonagall, I mean, that’s the closest mother figure she has other than mine. But a mother figure isn’t nearly the same thing. There still remained this wall. I don't think she even realized it was up all the time. No matter how happy she looked, if I looked into her eyes longer than I should have, I would catch a glimpse of it, she always pulled away before I could decipher it though.

I kept a record of all the times she would give me these tiny glimpses. When I finally had the chance to tell her how I felt, I would let her know that this was the reason. All the things about herself that she wanted hidden from the world, they were all the reasons why I had fallen in love with her. I wonder if this was Cedric’s reason too?

When she had pushed her plate away refusing to take another bite, she stayed and engaged in conversation with everyone. She seemed a bit more awake now. Then as always with absolute perfect timing, here came the golden boy.

She hadn’t noticed that he was approaching, she had been laughing at something Ginny said. He put a hand on her shoulder and her head turned up and he instantly placed a kiss on her lips.

“Hi,” She harmonized.

“Evening, can I walk you home?” He asked her. When he did his eyes flashed at me. He didn't change his gaze or anything like that. Little did he know that I intended to be his competitor.

“Yes, you may, I’ll see you guys at home,” she told everyone as she arose from her seat to leave.

As they walked away, I could see he reached for her hand, but it looked like she had pulled it away. That made me smile a bit. There was still a chance. I would hold onto that. I meant what I said when I said I would be patient. Golden boy wouldn’t be so golden for long.

“You alright with that Freddie?” George asked me, gesturing to the entrance of the great hall.

“Yeah,” I told him. I turned back and smiled at him. “It’s okay, so long as I get the girl in the end.” And I would. I just knew I would.


	13. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are better between Elodie and Cedric, but with the arrival of a new professor push her too far? Will Secrets that McGonagall and other professors are keeping finally scare her enough?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“So, what is it you’re insinuating exactly?” I asked Cedric.

We had left the library in a bit of a hurry, I needed to talk to someone about what had happened with Professor Trelawney. I hadn’t seen much of Cedric lately; I had spent the last week in the library constantly researching the blockage and the vision she had spoken about but came up empty. Normally I would seek out a more realistic point of view, much different from Cedric’s optimistic one.

“Slow down. Look I’m just saying, we all know that Professor Trelawney can be a bit...into the beyond,” he said, no longer able to contain his laughter.

I looked away from him and a slight chuckle had escaped from me as well. I took in the cold air of the courtyard. All the lantern flames had been turned off giving the perfect view of the night sky. I was never one to take a particular interest in astronomy, but I loved the way that the sky reminded us that even in the dark, there is light.

“Do you have your wand on you? Would you mind turning on the lanterns?” Cedric asked me.

“No, I left it in my room,” I told him.

He gave me a sly look and turned so he was behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

“Can you turn them on in your special way?” He whispered in my ear.

His warm breath gave me goosebumps. There it was again. The sinking feeling of running out of time. I tried to bring myself back to the present, but it still loomed in the back of my mind.

Wanting to give him what he wanted I stepped away from him and looked around quickly to make sure no one was around to notice. For a split second I thought I saw something black move in the bushes, but it was too dark and cold for someone to be out there. I nodded my head at him and shot little flames from my fingers to all the lanterns turning them on. I saw his complexion light up like a child on Christmas, and in return it brought a smile to my face. Making me forget, for the slightest moment. I took another look around to make sure I hadn’t seen something in the bushes and then I was able to relax a bit.

“I don't understand why you do that,” Cedric told me, pulling me back to earth.

“What?” I asked him

“Hide your magic like if you weren’t around hundreds of witches and wizards,” he said, reminding me.

“I know what people say about me, and my brother,” I told him just above a whisper. “If it were to get around that wandless magic comes easy to me, they’d probably accuse me of being the heir of Slytherin next.”

“They would not, do you know how hard some witches and wizards work to do the simplest-” He began.

“That’s my point, they work hard at it. I’ve never had to work hard at magic a day in my life,” I told him, cutting him off. “Well, at least until-“

“You’ll get the hang of divination. Just do Professor Trelawney treatment and it’ll be a piece of cake,” He resumed his position behind me, holding me close to him. I wanted to tell him to hold me tighter, to never let me go. I wanted to tell him about the clocking feeling, how time was getting away from us. But I didn't want to disturb our little piece of forever.

“I was meaning to ask you If you have plans tomorrow? I wanted to go to Hogsmeade,” He asked me. Shit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I already made plans,” I told him. “I know you’ve been going crazy with Quidditch practice and I-”

“It’s all right lovie, you don't have to apologize for wanting time with your other mates. I’d hate for us to become one of those couples,” he told me.

I realized his choice of words right away, wondering if he meant to say it, or if this was another misunderstanding. “Couples?” I asked with a grin on my face.

“If that’s alright with you? I don’t go around snogging all my friends, so I thought it seemed appropriate to assume you were my girlfriend,” He explained to me.

“Aww but here I was hoping I’d get to catch the sight of you and Oliver Wood snogging,” I said to him in a sarcastic tone.

“Always with the humor, but you didn’t answer my question,” He told me.

“You never asked,” I informed him.

He stepped around so he was facing me, he placed one hand on my waist and then let the other glide till it rested on the small of my back, just above my tailbone. I leaned into him and pulled my hands around his neck so my fingers could go into his hair. He leaned in to rest his forehead against mine and took in a short breath.

“Ahem!” We both heard pulling us out of our current forever. Anger boiling within me I turned to see who had caused the disturbance. Lupin, again.

“Mr. Diggory, Ms. Potter this is the second time I have caught the two of you in indecent conditions, Will this become a habit?” He asked.

“I’d hardly call it indecent, we could have had our clothes off” I told him as I watched his expression turn from stern to shocked.

I felt Cedric give me a pat on my back, not as an encouragement, but a hint to shut up.

“My apologies professor, we were just on our way to our houses,” He told him.

“Separately, Ms. Potter's presence has been called by Professor McGonagall. I’ll escort you,” He said. Great, now I had to walk in an awkward silence with him.

“Right, well good night dear,” Cedric said and turned to look at me and was about to lean in for a quick kiss.

“That’ll be all Mr. Diggory,” Professor Lupin said.

I gave Cedric a nod and squeezed his hand firmly. Our conversation would have to wait for a later time.

I was distracted by another rustle in the bushes behind where Professor Lupin was standing, but as I tried to look Professor Lupin interrupted. “After you, Ms. Potter,” Professor Lupin gestured forward for me to lead the way.

We entered back into the castle, and I could sense a hint of unease from Professor Lupin. He wanted to start a conversation but didn’t know how.

“I’m sorry for what I said back there, that was unkind of me,” I apologized hoping that would be enough.

“No need, I remember what it was like to be young and in love once,” he told me. “Your mother and father used to get into a bit of trouble if I remember correctly,” He said. This was a shock to me.

“You went to school with my mother and father?” I asked him. He looked a lot older than them so it was a bit shocking.

“More than that, they were two of my best friends,” he said. “That’s how I recognized you right away, you are your mother's clone my dear, your temperament however resembles your father.”

I chuckled at that. “Oh yeah, I’ve definitely heard that one before,” I told him. “I hope you’ll forgive me professor, I’m not very accustomed to talking about them.”

“It’s quite alright, can’t particularly blame you,” he told me.

It was always a bit strange to me meeting someone who knew my parents. I was like learning about a celebrity. People would spill facts and stories, and I just had to stand there and take all the information in. But I knew it was someone I was never going to meet. I know Harry relished in talking about them and carrying their memory on, but I couldn't bring myself to. I wasn’t sure if it was pain or anger, just an unexplained emotion I couldn't name.

“Thank you, for being so kind to Harry, he told me you spent time with him when everyone else left for Hogsmeade today. That was very kind of you,” I told him.

“I might say, I am a bit surprised that you didn't spend time with him,” He told me in a questioning tone.

“I was in the library; I plan on going tomorrow. But even if I wasn’t, Harry and I don't necessarily have a common sibling relationship,” I informed him.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment as he looked at me. It was true though. We didn't have a normal sibling relationship. At least, it didn't feel like we did. But how can you see someone as a brother when you haven't known them for 11 years?

“I am aware, is that something that upsets you?” He asked me. This was a first. No one had ever actually ever asked before.

“No- Not particularly, we get along well as friends, don't get me wrong, it’s just…” I trailed off not knowing how to describe it.

“I understand Ms. Potter, but if you would ever like someone to talk to, my door is always open. And I always have snacks,” He informed me.

A small laugh escaped my lips, “Thank you professor, that’s very kind of you,” I told him. And I meant it.

“This is where I leave you,” He told me just as we had reached Minerva's office. “Don’t worry, I won’t mention the incident in the courtyard,” He told me as he turned to leave.

I could see it. If my parents were as amazing as everyone said they were, I could see why they were close with him. He was kind, he just looked run down.

I knocked on the door lightly and waited for her magic to open it. Her office always smelled like our home in Godric's Hollow. A slight hint of tea tree oil, peppermint, and tea leaves. Of all the places to be in the castle this was probably my favorite. I looked at her and she was at her desk shuffling through some papers.

“You wanted to see me Mimi?” I asked her.

“Yes, my dear, I just wanted to see how you were getting along in your classes?” She asked me.

“Ehhh,” I sounded, giving her a smile.

“Well if you’re going to be galivanting around I ask for absolutely outstanding,” She told me in a very proud yet stern tone. That’s the thing about Minerva. She was always a no-nonsense type of woman, but she definitely had a soft spot. For me especially.

I was fidgeting with a remember-all that was on her desk. “Hmm, how’s about questionably outstanding?” I jokingly told her as I took a seat. This time she cracked a smile. And walked towards me.

“My stars, you’ll drive an old woman mad I tell you,” She said, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

“Drive? I thought surely this last summer had already driven you there?” I said and was met with a slight hit to my shoulder. She didn't want to admit it, but she found it funny. “Everything’s great, Hermione tells me she’s struggling a bit, but I’m able to keep up with the workload pretty well. I am struggling with Divinations a bit, but Professor Trelawney gave me a remedy, said it will help whatever it is that is blocking me,” I told her and watched her face drop her smile. “Do you know anything about why that is Mimi?” I asked her

She was frozen, as if I had told her my cat had just died. She wasn’t looking at me, but I could see her face. And worry was written all over it. Very few times have I seen her do this, and I never liked the reason why. She didn’t answer me; she just stayed there.

“What is it? Are you keeping secrets from me?” I asked her.

“When did you start these treatments my dear?” She asked me, turning to look at me. I noticed the color had already drained from her face.

“Tomorrow. But Mimi, what’s going on?” I asked her.

She took a seat across from me, it was like she was going to tell me my parents were dead all over again. I could feel the tension as thick as cake mix. Then there was a knock at the door, and it rushed open suddenly.

“Evening Professor, Dumbledore is asking for everyone in the great hall. That means you too Miss Potter,” Professor Snape told us.

Minerva started making her way to the door immediately, “Come on dear,” She told me, holding her arm for me. “We’ll talk again later,” She whispered in my ear once she had her arms wrapped around me as she was guiding the way out of her classroom.

***

Everyone was ordered to sleep in the great hall. We had all been given a sleeping bag and a pillow, Minerva managed to bring me a quilt, so I wouldn’t be boiling in the bag. Another perk. Rumor was that we were on lockdown because Sirius Black had managed to sneak into the castle. Ginny and I slept between Harry and Fred, but she slept opposite me so her feet were near my head.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked Harry who was still pretty keyed up.

“Yeah. Any chance you’re willing to put a sleeping curse on me?” He asked me.

I laughed slightly, “I’m sorry to say, but I’m wandless. I left it back in the dorm. And there’s far too many witnesses for…” I began telling him.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” He said and laid down facing the ceiling.

I turned away from him, so I was laying on my side, hopping Ginny didn’t kick in her sleep. Otherwise I’d wake up with a broken nose. I looked up to see Fred looking extremely peaceful, it was nice, I was jealous.

“It’s not nice to stare, Potter,” He told me, and his eyes shot open.

“Forgive me for enjoying the view,” I told him. “Hey, do you remember last holiday when I stayed the night, and George fell asleep with his mouth open?” I asked him, folding my elbow under my arm to allow more support that the paper-thin pillows would allow.

“I think we shot 16 jellybeans in his mouth before Bill hit him in the eye,” He answered me laughing. We must have been laughing too hard, we were meat by a sharp hush from Snape.

“Hey El? If we’re not all killed by a mass murder tonight and are still allowed to go to Hogsmeade, will you still want to hang out with me tomorrow?” Fred asked me.

The truth was, that I should probably say no. Some part of me knew that it meant more to him than it did to me. But with Fred I didn't have to think about saying the right thing or hiding my magic. He was the best friend any girl could want, and I knew hanging out with me would make him happy, and I wanted him to be happy.

“I would want to hang out with you even if we are all killed and not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I don’t scare off that easily Weasley,” I told him and watched the smile grow on his face. “Good night” I said and turned on my side to face Harry.

*******

I awoke slightly and saw Harry’s eyes staring at me, he made a hush shape with his lips. Quickly I heard the approaching Footsteps and the hushed tone of two familiar voices which made me shut my eyes immediately.

“And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses,” Dumbledore spoke confidently.

“What about the Potters? Should they be warned?” Snape said in his usually sharp mannerism.

I wish I had woken up sooner to confirm the beginning of this conversation, but if my guess wasn’t too far off, they were talking about Sirius Black. But that made no sense. Yes, Harry had told me about the warning Arthur Weasley had given him before the start of term, but I didn't think it would have been this serious.

“Perhaps, but for now let them sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that’s entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean. Or glide over the highest cloud,” I heard Dumbledore say as he was standing right over us.

Once their footsteps were far enough away I opened my eyes to see harry. He looked like he was about to say something, but I mouthed “Go to sleep,” and he shut his eyes.


	14. Rumors hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they may be in school and people are bound to talk, Elodie has always prided herself in being able to ignore all the rumor's and give people the benefit of the doubt. But what happens when it's her best friend that potentially starts a rumor about her?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I hadn’t had a chance to meet with Minerva since the big sleep over. I knew I could just pop into her office whenever I wanted, but I had a lot of studies to catch up on as well. Part of me thought about talking to Professor Lupin, but he had been missing classes this week. Cedric was always at Quidditch and I didn’t like talking to him after practice because he was like a zombie. And the same went for Fred and George. I thought about speaking with Hermione, but she thought Divination was for the wonky headed as it was anyway.

Pulling my mind away, I was sitting in the great hall by myself surrounded by half of my textbooks. I was sipping over a cup of Professor Trelawney’s special tea, definitely an acquired taste, but it was beginning to grow on me. Also snacking on a box of Bertie Botts that Fred had taken all the bad flavors out of helped.

“Hey Elodie! Do you mind if I sit with you for a moment? I could really use your help with the Dark Arts essay.” Angelina Johnson asked me as she stood to the side of me.

“Hey, yeah. I actually finished mine already, what’s going on?” I asked her.

I liked Angelina. I know many people didn’t, especially my friends, they all thought she was either bitchy, or vulgar. I often found her quite funny. I knew the reason behind their dislike of her stemmed from Fred, he didn't like that she would throw herself at him. There was a rumor last year that they slept together after a quidditch match, but I didn't believe it. I wanted to give them the benefit of a doubt, and even if they had, it shouldn’t be anyone else’s business.

“Well I’m wondering why it’s more acceptable to be an Animagi than it is to be a Werewolf? I’m so zoned out I’ve read the text over a dozen times, but I can't even process the words anymore,” She explained to me. She had taken a pretty bad beating at quidditch practice from what I heard, so it made perfect sense why she was so out of it.

“Well it’s primarily prejudice,” I said in a more hushed tone. “See werewolves are considered half-breeds by those who value pure blood,” I told her sarcastically. “But an Animagi is a witch or wizard who registers with the ministry because they have taught themselves to make the change. I can give you my notes if you prefer, I think they’re a bit more user friendly then the text,” I offered her.

“Are you sure? That would be amazing! Snape is such a grouch I know he’s going to grade all the Quidditch players harder cause of the game tomorrow,” She told me gratefully.

“Of course, don’t worry about it,” I told her handing her my notebook.

We sat there primarily in silence, exchanging simple pleasantries here and there. Nothing too serious. She was someone fun for me to pass time with because we were both okay with the comfortable silence. I hadn’t realized how much time had passed until she collected her items.

“I’m going to go have a shower before dinner, would you like to walk with me?” She asked me.

I didn't want a shower quite yet, but I was starting to feel a bit chilly, so it didn't seem like a bad idea. “Yes, just give me one second,” I said as I collected my items into my bag.

“Are you looking forward to the Quidditch match tomorrow?” She asked me as we climbed the stairs.

“I am! I’ve never been much of a player, but I do enjoy watching. I will definitely be rooting for you and Cedric both fairly. There’s enough support to go around.”

“Hey Elodie,” She started but there was a hesitation to her words.

“Yes?” I asked her with raised eyebrows.

“I- I just wanted to say thank you. For last year. Wood told me that while everyone else was spreading the rumor about me and Fred, you were telling people to piss off. Said you’d been with me the whole night to get them to stop talking. I never thanked you for that,” She told me with sincerity in her eyes.

“Oh, I mean I didn't do it to get anything out of it, it’s just that, I know I wouldn’t want people talking about my sexual experiences so, I thought you deserved the same respect. If it happened, it happened. If it didn't, it didn't. But that should be between you and anyone you choose to be with,” I explained to her. I think this is what the children called Girl Code.

“Regardless, I appreciate it. You’re a good friend,” She told me, and I smiled. I’d love to have her as a friend.

“Well thank you,” I told her with a huge grin on my face. Before I knew it, I was opening my mouth. “You like him, don't you?”

“Hold on, Elodie Potter, who are you sharing sexual experiences with?” She asked me and I could feel my white skin turn red as a tomato as she ignored my question.

“No one actually,” I told her as we climbed the last staircase to the common room.

“Wait, so you and Cedric never….” She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows and did a subtle hip thrust motion. I looked around to make sure no one saw but I just kept laughing. “Fortuna Major”

“No, god no,” I told her. “We’re technically not a couple yet,” I told her.

“Elodie Potter, you never cease to amaze me,” She said as she headed up to the dorms.

I thought about sitting with Ginny who was giving me a look from the fireplace, but she was in a conversation with the twins and Lee, who were now all giving us looks as I proceeded up to the dorms behind Angelina.

**~Fred’s POV~**

I heard her perfect voice before I saw her. “…not a couple yet,” She said to Angelina Johnson as they entered the common room and headed for the stairs. It was a bit odd, the way they looked so chummy.

“Elodie Potter, you never cease to amaze me,” Angelina told her as they began to climb the stairs.

“Oy! What do you recon is going on there?” Lee asked me and George

This was a new development, but not something I could really be surprised over. After Angelina and I shagged last year some people started spreading it around and Elodie shut everyone up by saying it couldn't have happened because Angelina was with her the whole night. I’m sure everyone knew it wasn’t true, but they would ever press her on it.

I tried to talk to Elodie about it after, but she wouldn’t listen. She made it clear that anything that happens between me and other girls would be of no interest to her. I was unsure about how to feel about this for a while, thinking maybe it’s because she thought it would hurt her to hear or she would get jealous but that was mostly to boost my own ego. In reality she probably just didn’t care about that stuff, rumor was that she and Cedric have been shagging since her third year. Everyone that actually knew her would say that it was impossible, but some Slytherin’s that didn’t know any better swore it was true.

She would never talk about it though. When I first heard about it, I found her in a corridor crying. What was more surprising was that she wasn’t even crying about the rumor itself, but the fact that there was another rumor about her. A rare thing, she was so good about keeping things in, but she always hating that her and Harry somehow always managed to be at the center of Hogwarts latest gossip.

“Oh, you know our little Elodie, she can’t help being friends with everyone,” George said but then gave me a look out of the corner of his eye.

“Did you tell her? What did she say?” Ron asked as the golden trio came to join us.

“Tell who, what exactly?” Harry asked. Always so oblivious to what was going on right under his nose.

“Freddie here took your beautiful sister on a date to Hogsmeade last weekend and has been keeping all the juicy details to himself,” Ginny said. Oh, how I wished my parents had given us a puppy instead of a sister.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, like I’m sure any of us would if we heard something similar about Ginny. Godric save the poor soul that tried to go after her. Surely, he wouldn’t know what he would be getting himself into.

“No, I’m sure Fred is too chivalrous for that,” Hermione said, giving me a stern look.

I looked back at Harry and reached to tussle his hair. “Ah don’t worry Harry. I’d never torture you with the gritty details of what your sister and I do in the shadows.”

Regret. As soon as I said it, I knew I would regret it. Elodie stepped out from the staircase right behind Harry and gave me a look that I’d never seen her give anyone. Especially me. She threw daggers at me with her eyes and the corners of her mouth were turned down slightly. Everyone must have seen the grin being smacked off my face and the color draining from my body, because they all turned to look at her.

“Oh shit,” George said next to me.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She said and left the common room.

“Well you really screwed that one up didn’t you,” Ginny said and pushed me back as she followed after her.

I sat back in my seat and let my head fall between my knees. I felt like I was going to throw up. What did it say about me that I had made all this effort with her if I was just able to throw it away like this? I didn’t know if I should run after her or let her calm down. I just wished I knew how to keep my mouth shut, or how to turn back time.

*******

It was the early hours of the morning by the time I got to go to bed, and even then, I didn’t sleep much. I stayed in the common room hoping to catch Elodie coming back in so I could apologize to her. I guess she must have snuck upstairs when I accidently dozed off because this morning Ginny told me that she was sound asleep in her bed.

I had gone through my truck as well as accepted donations from George and Lee. All together I collected about five boxes of Bertie Botts and had removed all the bad flavors so only her favorites remained. It wasn’t the apology she deserved, but it was what I had at my disposal.

In my Quidditch gear I had gone up to the girl’s dorm where Ginny had arranged for everyone to clear out so I could head in. I didn’t bother knocking, she would only tell me to go away. As I walked in, I saw her beautiful long hair stick to her porcelain skin being weighed down by the weight of the water from her shower. I envied her hair, the way it had the privilege to touch her bare skin as it was. I envied the jeans she was wearing and how they kissed her curves perfectly. Unable to fight it I felt the tingling feeling in my stomach above my groin and my body reacted. I moved the bag that contained all the boxes of jellybeans, so it was in front of me, allowing me coverage.

“It’s not polite to stare,” She told me as she pulled a shirt on and cast a drying charm on her hair. I don’t know how she knew I was here, but she did. “You said that, remember?” She turned to look at me, but there was no smile on her face. Only seriousness. I felt my throat go dry and a lump forming in the middle.

“Is that for me?” She asked me.

“Ye- Yes,” I told her, having to cough halfway through and then I realized she was talking about the bag of jellybeans.

“Is this your attempt at an apology?” she asked me as she looked through the bag.

“I’m stupid, what I said was stupid. You know I would never talk about you like that. And I’d never tell anybody we did anything, especially since we didn't. I’m just- I’m so sorry,” I told her, I didn’t know how to find my words. “I just can’t go out there and play today if I know you’re still mad at me.”

“You hurt me…what you said hurt,” She said taking a few steps closer to me.

“I know, and-” I began.

“Don’t do it again,” She said and took the bag I was still holding.

“I picked out all the bad flavors, there may or may not be one earwax flavor, but that’s only to keep you humble,” I told her.

“My hero,” She said and rolled her eyes. “But if Gryffindor wins today you owe me a bottle of fire whiskey.”

“Done,” I told her. If that’s what it took, she could have it. “I’ll see you tonight,” I said, excusing myself needing to go handle the ever-growing situation in my trousers before I had to be at the field.

I felt like a preteen going through puberty for the first time. I went to the boy’s dorm which thankfully was empty. I locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. As an added safety precaution, I leaned against the door so if anyone charmed their way in here, they wouldn’t catch me. Fantasizing about what the front of her bare body looked like I slipped a hand into my trousers and started stroking my now fully grown erection. Today would be a good day after all.


	15. The Black Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A black dog that keeps popping up around the school grounds peeks Elodie's curiosity.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Waiting. We could hear the slight drip from the rain that had stopped outside as we waited for Harry to wake up. The quidditch match was absolutely awful. Harry fell off his broom after being attacked by a dementor and now we were waiting for him to wake up.

“Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?” Ron asked from over my shoulder as I sat in the bed.

“Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet.” Fred answered him.

“Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking.” George pressed further.

“Probably a right sight better than he normally does,” Harry said as he finally opened his eyes as he slowly began waking up.

“How are you feeling?” I asked him.

“Brilliant,” Harry said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“You gave us a right good scare there, mate” Fred told Harry as he went to sit

next to him.

“What happened?” Harry asked. My goodness he didn't even remember.

“You fell off your broom,” Ron informed him.

“Really? I meant the match. Who won?” Harry asked and we all kind of went silent for a bit feeling uncomfortable.

“Uhm, No one blames you, Harry,” Hermione said from his side. “The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds,” she said and looked over to me.

“Dumbledore was furious, little brother. After he saved you, he sent them straight off,” I said as I brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

Ron went on to tell Harry about his broom which let him a bit upset, but it was definitely better than a broken neck. Eventually we decided to leave Harry to get some rest, he was required to stay overnight in the hospital wing.

“I’ll see you lot back in the common room,” I told everyone as they headed out “Listen Harry, I think you should talk to Professor Lupin, maybe see if there’s anything he can do, so that way if you are attached again, you’ll be prepared,” I told him quiet enough for no one around would hear.

“Have you gotten a chance to talk to Dumbledore since the night of the great hall?” He asked me.

“No, Minerva said he’s been far too busy lately, and now after this I don't see that getting any better,” I told him.

“And you’re sure you don't remember anything that could-” Harry began but I cut him off.

“No, I told you, I can't remember much, especially not anything about Black,” I said and watched him sink back down into his bed. “I’ll leave you to get your rest then,” I told him.

“You should learn too,” He said looking at me. “From Professor Lupin.”

“I know how to protect myself Harry. It’s you I worry about,” I answered him.

No one was in the mood to celebrate, not even Hufflepuff. Cedric had offered a rematch given the circumstances of how they won, but there was only so much he could do. He felt it hadn’t been a fair victory, but eventually the issue was dismissed.

*******

The next couple weeks all passed the same. Go to class, turn back time, go to another class. Sit through a different class, turn back time, sit through another class. Keeping up with my class work was still pretty consistent; sometimes I would set up in Minerva’s office so I could use a whole day to study. Professor Trelawney’s remedy hadn’t been much help in removing the blockage she talked about, so I was now at drinking her special wonky tea every day.

Saturday morning, the snow was sticking to the ground, the holidays were just around the corner. This was the last Hogsmeade weekend before everyone would leave for Christmas holiday.

“Come on Mimi, there has to be something you can do for him, he’s all alone in his dorm It’s bloody heartbreaking,” I told Minerva as I was trying to see if there was anything she could do for Harry.

“Like I told him, I am neither a parent nor a guardian, it would be inappropriate,” she told me as she slipped on her cloak to head outside.

“But you’re my parent or guardian, and he’s my brother, there must be-” I began but she wouldn’t hear it.

“Absolutely not. It is the school’s rules, and I will not be the one to break them,” she said and opened her office door signaling that she thought this conversation was over.

I took a few steps towards the door but stopped as I felt a strong sense of anger building up in me. I felt the pulsating pressure behind my eyes that caused my vision to slightly blur. I looked up and locked eyes with Minerva who was still waiting for me to leave.

“If it were me would I be dismissed just as easily?” I said and instantly felt the feeling disappear.

Minerva stared at me. I could see how her angered expression flipped to shock. I blinked a few times to make sure the feeling was gone, and without saying anything I moved past her. Eventually I was sprinting as fast as I could. The icy cold air hit my face, first feeling relaxing, but after a minute my face felt numb. I stopped to catch my breath and looked out one of the windows as I decided where I was even going. As I looked just outside the courtyard, I could’ve sworn that I had seen a dog looking up at me, but I blinked, and it was gone. What was happening to me?

I walked to where I thought the animal may still be around, but there was nothing in the hallway. Surely it wouldn’t still be here. I heard snickering coming from the courtyard. From behind a pillar I stopped to see red hair concealed by beanies. Fred and George were building a snowman. I walked up to them and they noticed me right away.

“Hello beautiful! We were wondering where you had run off to,” George told me as I moved closer. There was something about his voice that wasn’t convincing. Fuck, the last thing I needed was to get pranked right now.

I grabbed a handful of snow and placed it on the ball George was forming in his hand. “Do you ever try and do something good, but just end up feeling like a complete tosser after?” I asked them.

“Never,” They said in unison.

“I tried to get McGonagall to sign Harry’s permission form so he could go to Hogsmeade with everyone else,” I informed them. “And then I yelled at her.” I said as I smashed my fist into the middle layer of the snowman.

“Oy, don’t take it out on frosty!” Fred said as he placed the head on the snow man.

“Don’t worry dearie, it just so happens we have a plan to help young Harry,” George told me as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Do I want to know?” I asked them. I knew that they wouldn’t purposely get Harry into trouble, but trouble had a way of finding the Potter name. I trusted them enough though. “You know what, never mind. I should go, I told Ron and Hermione I’d meet them,” I said and made eye contact with Fred who looked like he wanted to tell me to stay.

Fred and I had talked since the incident in the common room, but I’d just been wanting my space lately. I didn't like that it had happened at all, especially from Fred, but I also didn't like how upset I had gotten. I knew that there was a bit of tension between Cedric and Fred, and I didn’t want that to get worse. Yet I felt a bit torn. Both were my best friends, yet I felt myself choosing Cedric more lately. If things were to escalate, I wouldn’t want Fred to think I’d replaced him as my best friend too. It had just turned into a messy situation as Cedric predicted, but I’d never tell him.

I started walking away, but I didn’t really want to go to Hogsmeade anymore. When I turned back the boys were no longer at the snowman. I walked into the castle and made my way to the great hall where I found Cedric talking and giggling with Cho Chang, a third year Ravenclaw. It's like at this point my mind just turned off, and I didn’t know how to feel anymore. He saw me but I just turned around and started walking towards the Whomping willow.

“Elodie!” He called behind me, but I didn’t slow my pace.

“Hey El, please stop,” He asked, and I did.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked me and moved to stand in front of me. He reached out to try and place a hand on my waist, but I stepped back.

“I don’t know Cedric, what’s going on?” I questioned him back and maneuvered around him to resume my walk.

“What? Cho is just a friend. I was sitting at my table eating and she came to join me,” He said walking next to me.

“What, you mean how I’m just a friend?” I shot back at him.

“No, you know that’s different,” He told me, flustered by my statement as if I had insulted him.

We were just on the outskirts of the Whomping Willow, but I made sure not to get too close. I turned to look at him and said, “How is it different? You’re friends with her and you’re friends with me, I can assume it’s not too far off.”

“Yeah, only cause every time I try and ask you to make things official something comes up,” he started. I put a finger to his lips and pointed at what I knew I saw. A big black dog going into a space underneath the Whomping willow. The only reason I saw it was because the tree started twisting as if it wanted to push the animal away.

“Please tell me you saw that?” I whispered to him. He didn’t say anything, but I felt him nod his head. “That’s the black dog, the same black dog,” I said and removed my hand from his face. I started walking a bit closer, but Cedric pulled me back.

“Are you crazy?” He asked me, holding an arm in front of me.

“Yeah, but I think you like that, otherwise what are you doing here?” I told him and then pushed my hands in front of me so I could freeze the Whomping Willow to give us enough time to make it through. “Run,” I said, grabbing his hand and he was quickly being me.

We made it through and landed in a tunnel that had been hollowed out. It was dingy and creepy, and the dog was nowhere in sight. There was only one path, so it couldn’t have gotten far.

“Please don’t tell me we’re going to do that again,” Cedric said as he dusted himself off behind me.

I kept looking around and started following the way that the tunnel led, “If we can’t find a way out, we’re going to have to,” I said and looked back to make sure he was following. “This way,” I said.

“Is this that Gryffindor craving for adventure everyone’s always talking about?” he asked me softly.

“Perhaps, maybe I’ll turn you into a believer,” I said with a chuckle in my voice. We reached the end of a tunnel and got to a set of stairs that looked old and dangerous but we began ascending anyway.

“Wait, Are we...?” Cedric asked me as he looked around. The outside definitely matched the inside if he was right.

“I think we are. It would make sense that the entrance was protected by the Whomping willow,” I told him once we reached the top of the stairs. Most of the doors were closed. So I walked towards the one that was open.

“And can you tell me why exactly it is that you’re so interested in finding this dog?” He asked close behind me.

“So many questions,” I said going through the open door to find an old bedroom that contained a heavy layer of dust, a bed and a piano. “Do you remember that night in the courtyard? When you almost...?”

“Yes, why?” He asked me.

“I thought I had seen something moving in the trees, and that feeling has kind of stuck with me this whole time. Then I thought I saw it again before I went into the great hall. So maybe if I find this dog it’ll explain something,” I told him as I stroked one of the piano keys and it rang terribly out of tune.

He came to stand next to me, and almost sat on the bench, but he quickly decided against it. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and looked at me apologetically. Oh, I just couldn’t stay mad at those big beautiful eyes. The same eyes I had looked into for what felt like my entire life.

“Stop that,” I told him.

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you right?” He told me as his thumb brushed over my cheek. Why were the two boys I was torn between both telling me the same words?

“I’ve been hearing a lot of that lately,” I told him, stroking another piano key in a lower pitch and looking away from him. Still out of tune

“Hey,” He said and took my hand to place a gentle kiss on it. “Put the boyfriend hat aside for ten minutes. Talk to me like I’m still your best friend.”

I thought about it for a moment. We hadn’t talked about much the last few months. It was maddening. I missed how we could go on and on for hours, and I felt like it was mostly my fault. I’d been keeping everything inside instead of confiding in him.

“I think it may scare you away,” I told him barely above a whisper.

He turned me away from the piano and intertwined both his hands with mine. He leaned in and rested his forehead on mine and let his minty breath wash over my face. For once, the ticking feeling didn’t come. Dangerous as our surroundings may be, I’d never felt safer with him.

“Nothing you can ever say will scare me away. I love you too much,” He said, placing soft kisses on my forehead. This made me laugh. He hadn’t told me that before.

I gave him a gentle push back, “Easy there Romeo, someone might actually get the impression you like me,” I told him as I did a spin gesturing to the empty room.

“Shakespeare? Oh, darling you know I’ve always favored Jane Austen.” He told me dramatically. “Right well let the entirety of the Shrieking Shack hear that, I Cedric Diggory, love the brilliant Elodie Potter, until my dying day.” He said and took a bow in front of me pretending he had just given a performance at the theater.

“A little soon to be speaking of death, don’t you think?” I told him. He gave me a look as I stepped around the piano and I gave in. “Alright, alright,” I said. “Have you…Have you ever felt you’ve forgotten something; you’re meant to remember? Like a memory that should be burned into your mind is no longer where you left it”

He looked at me curiously for a moment, not confused, but like he had figured out everything I had been thinking.

“You didn’t just want Professor Trelawney’s help for class, did you?” He asked me and I shook my head silently. “You want to know why you can’t remember them, your parents,” he said correctly, and I nodded still silent. “Is…Is that why you don’t like talking about them?”

“I remember the smell of my mum’s hair, and her perfume. And I remember when my dad would play with me, he would do different voices for every toy. But then sometimes I’ll get a flash of my dad handing me over to someone and saying, ‘It’s your turn, good luck’, but it wasn’t my mum. It’s like a wall has been put up so I can’t see everything.” I said. Over the fireplace through the thick layer of dust I wrote their initials. LE + JP.

He leaned on the piano looking at what I had just written. Taking in everything I had just said. I didn’t know how to begin telling him about the feeling I got with him, but the word vomit took over. “And then when I’m with you, I keep getting this feeling, like there’s not enough time. And then sometimes I get angry, but it’s like it’s a headache, flooding all my senses.”

I looked down from my spot in the fireplace and noticed that a bit of the dust had been shifted around, like if the dog had been here already. It had maybe gotten scared by the look of the way the paw print smeared underneath mine.

“You don’t have to carry this burden yourself you know,” He told me, pulling me back from my train of thought.

I was about to say something to him, but when I looked at him, I saw the dog sitting in front of the bed frame being Cedric. I widened my eyes to Cedric, and he turned around. Getting startled he had jumped back and stood in front of me to protect me from it. I half expected it to attack us, but it just cried. I looked over Cedric to see it had laid down with its face on its paws. Watching us.

“Poor thing, it must be freezing,” I said moving around from behind Cedric and I began to take off my winter coat. He put his arm out in warning to not approach it. “What’s the matter? All out of Gryffindor courage?” I asked him and slowly approached the dog. I placed my coat over its body and as I did it leaned its head into my hand.

“Poor thing, you must be starving,” I said as I played with its chin.

“Do you think we should bring it back to the castle?” Cedric asked me as he stepped closer. He was answered by a low growl erupting for the dog’s chest.

“Well there’s your answer,” I told him with a chuckle. “Where do I know you from? Have you been watching me?” I said to the dog and was answered with another cry.

A larger gust of wind hit the house and it felt like it was going to topple over in its entirety. The snow must be picking up.

“We should go,” Cedric said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

The dog moved its head away from my hand and looked at Cedric directly and growled at him. I made a hushing noise to it and pet the side of its face.

“There, there. I’m going to be back with a warmer blanket, and some food for you,” I said and tucked my coat tightly around it’s body. I placed my hands over the center of the coat and cast a warming charm. I looked over and saw some old crust of bread. I pinched it into my hands and turned it into a full loaf.

“Hmm,” I heard Cedric say. I looked over to him and he said “I never tire of watching you easily produce wandless magic.” I rolled my eyes and stood to leave with him.

Cedric led the way down the stairs, but I lingered in the door frame for a moment and gave the dog a little wave only to see it lay its head back down. We made our way down the stairs and through the tunnel. Before we exited, I cast the same charm to allow us to get past the Whomping Willow. Once we got far enough away Cedric finally spoke again.

“Well, I can definitely say it’s a good thing I wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor. I’m exhausted.” He said and intertwined his fingers in mine.

I stepped in front of him to slow him down and said, “It’s only for the brave of heart.”

*******

When I got back to the Gryffindor common room, I went up to talk to Harry. Ron had told me he was in the dorm alone, so I took the chance to go see him and let him know that I tried to persuade McGonagall. I knocked but was met by silence. I pushed the door open and saw him curled up on his windowsill.

“Harry, what’s going on?” I asked as I pushed the door shut.

He didn’t say anything. I began walking over to him and could see his face was stained by dried tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” I said and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry into my chest. Once he had stopped, I told him “I talked to McGonagall today, it didn’t go too well, but I really tried”

With his face still in my lap he whispered, “Elodie, I need to tell you something.”


	16. First Holiday Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash through the holiday season as Elodie deals with relationships with her suitors, her guardian, her brother and the new pet in her life.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Christmas was tomorrow. And after that I’d be leaving to spend the New Year’s holiday with the Diggory’s. They had invited me to spend the entirety of the Winter holidays with them, but I had enjoyed mine and Harry’s new tradition of spending Christmas in the common room. Almost everyone had left. It was just Hermione, Ron, and me. The rest of the Weasley’s had returned home to the Burrow. And all the other Gryffindor had gone to their respective families.

Harry had told me the truth. That Sirius Black was our Godfather. And he’d heard it directly from Minerva's mouth. I didn’t want to believe it at first, not because I thought Harry was lying, but because I didn't understand. I didn’t understand how someone so vile could be their friend and betray them.

I hadn’t spoken to Minerva about it yet. I didn't know how to face her. When she called me into her office, I would make excuses about how busy I was, so I didn't have to talk to her longer than necessary. It almost slipped out when I told her my plan to spend the New Year with the Diggory’s, but I was able to control myself.

***** 1 week before Christmas *****

“Professor Flitwick is arranging a beautiful show for the New Year, it sounds quite marvelous. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it dear,” Minerva said as she was scribbling something with her quill. I had been turning my spoon in my cup of tea for about 10 minutes.

“Actually,” I began setting my tea down on the table next to me. “Annie and Amos Diggory invited me to spend the holidays with them,” I told her, but she seemed unphased by this.

“Is that so?” She said and dipped her quill back into her vile of tint.

“I told them Harry and I already had arrangements for Christmas, but I would enjoy some time away for the New Year,” I told her. I made sure to sound set in my words. I wasn’t asking her, simply informing her of my plans.

She put her quill down and looked up and me from the top of her glasses. “And do I need to be worried about you staying overnight with your male companion?”

This actually made me snicker. As angry as I was with her, sometimes she could really crack me up. “You can say the word Minerva, boyfriend. And no, Mrs. Diggory told me she would have the guest room made up for me,” I informed her.

“Sometimes I wonder if I’ve been too lenient with the amount of freedom you have been given,” She told me, returning back to her scribbling. The idea that she had given me my freedom. As if it was always to be like this. I wondered if I’d be having this conversation with my godfather, were he not a murder. Better yet, would I be having this conversation with my parents, were they alive to talk to.

“Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?” I told her as I raised my glass of tea to my face.

She let out a sigh and gave me a long look. Like if she was really trying to find a time when I hadn’t been completely transparent with her. She knew literally everything about me. Even things I didn't want her to know, I’d always end up confiding in her. This was the first time that I felt there wasn’t 100% trust between us, but now it was I that couldn't trust her.

I mirrored her facial expression raising my eyebrows a bit until she finally gave in and spoke.

“Oh, alright! You may leave the day after Christmas. Understand I am putting an enormous amount of trust in you.” She told me.

“Always,” I said. I finished my tea and waked to stand behind her in her chair to place a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m going to go to bed,” I said.

“Very well, pleasant dreams my dear,” She told me, and I made my way to the door.

“You can trust me Minerva. I’m stronger than you think,” I told her. She didn't say anything. Nor did I linger long enough to give her a chance. I just made my way back to my house.

*****2 days before Christmas*****

Cedric had returned home about two days ago. Him and his father instructed me to meet them in Hogsmeade so we could all apparate back to theirs. The last two days were spent mostly in the Gryffindor common room. Today however I was in the boy’s dorm sitting on George's bed. Watching them pack.

“You could always come with us if you wanted, you and Harry,” Fred offered.

I was sitting on George's bed playing with a stuffed bunny I had pulled off of Lee’s bedside table. I mulled over the thought but quickly decided against it.

“No, we’ve grown fond of our holiday here in the castle,” I told them.

“No way you’ll change your mind?” George asked me, shutting his trunk, and propping his elbows on the top so he could cutely rest his head in his palms.

I threw the bunny at his face and said, “Not likely.”

“That’s a shame,” Fred said, and he came up behind me to give me a hug that allowed him to rest his face on my shoulder. I realized just how close his face was to my face. How easy it would be for me to turn my head and press my lips to him. I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind and stood up to grab Lee’s stuffed animal from the floor.

“Right, well I’m going to take this down,” Fred said. I had left him alone. There wasn’t really anything to say about it. He grabbed his trunk and began making his way down the stairs.

“So, is it decided then?” George asked me. “You’re spending the holiday with him, does that mean your choice has been made?”

“Why do we always talk about me and who I’m dating or not dating? What about you George? Why do I never see you with a pretty girl on your arm?” I asked him to deflect the situation. I moved back so I was sitting up and leaning on the headboard of Georges bed.

He came and mimicked my position, then crossed his arm across his chest. “Let’s just say, there’s never been a girl I’ve liked that my dear brother hasn’t liked more,” He told me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. “Is this the part where you tell me that you had a crush on me too?” he looked at me in a less intense way then Fred did.

“No, not that. I’m not sure really, no one’s been able to hold my attention in that way, I guess. It’s one thing to have a fling, but the girls I find myself wanting beyond that, are always just out of reach.” He told me and got up from the bed.

“Why should I have to choose anyone? I’m not a toy for people to try and win over. I want to be with someone who loves me, someone who earns me,” I told him and got up to return Lee’s toy.

He grabbed his trunk and began making his way out of the room. “Well deary, take it from someone who knows,” He said and looked at me for a long moment. “It’s not hard to fall in love with you,” He said and closed the door behind him.

I laid back in his bed this time on my stomach, so my face was in his pillow. I let out a scream of frustration. What the hell was happening.

*****Christmas Day*****

“Alright, open mine next,” I told Harry and handed him the small box containing his gift.

We all woke up about 9 in the morning on Christmas day. The four of us gathered near the fireplace in the common room. We’d all exchanged gifts with each other, and the ones Molly had sent over. We were surrounded by open boxes of candy and cups of tea. Hermione and I had brought down about a dozen blankets and formed a little nest.

Harry opened the box and looked at me puzzled. To him it was just an ordinary trinket. It didn’t explain the excited look on my face.

“It’s a silver tie clip. The little part on the end there, that was dads. It’s a stag,” I told him and watched his expression light up.

“Thank you,” He said and engulfed me in the biggest hug I’d ever received from him. “Where did you get this?” he asked me.

“It was in my belongings back at Minerva’s house. I came across it in the summer and thought it would be better for you,” I told him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to her being called anything other than McGonagall,” Ron said as he was chewing over a big bite of marshmallow.

“It’s perfect,” Harry said. “I got you something similar, it wasn’t theirs, but it reminded me of them…and you,” He told me, handing me a small box. I opened the box delicately and saw a copper coin necklace with two lilies connected at the stem imprinted into it.

“Harry it’s beautiful,” Hermione said looking at it.

I looked up to look at Harry, at a loss of words. This was perfect. “Thank you,” I said to him just above a whisper.

We stayed like this for the majority of the day. I tried to teach the three how to light a fire with wandless magic. Not even a spark was produced. They were used to me doing things like this all the time, but they couldn’t understand how.

“I’m telling you, no one ever taught me. I had a dream back when I was eleven and since then whatever I learn with my wand I can do with my hands. And I actually prefer it without the wand. I feel like, I can feel the actual magic, if that makes sense,” I explained to Hermione.

“And you never asked McGonagall about it? From what I’ve read it usually takes wizards a great deal of practice,” She pressed.

“She told me the same but said that some wizards it comes easy to them. Like Dumbledore,” I told her. “It only took him what like a hundred years?” I said and we all started laughing.

We dropped the subject when they realized I didn't really have much of an explanation behind it. We went to the great hall for dinner, and when no one was looking I slipped extra items of food into my bag. When we were finished, I excused myself and told everyone I was going to meet with McGonagall.

Really, I was heading to The Whomping Willow to visit the dog again. I got through easy enough like last time. I did however hit the bottom of the tunnel a bit harder. I stood up and started walking forward making a kissing noise as I walked.

“Here doggy, doggy,” I called out. I heard a loud thud and shuffling coming from upstairs and figured the dog was still in the same room.

“Mr. Dog? If you’re in here it’s me,” I called as I reached the top of the stairs. I heard a clunk like if someone had thrown a metal object at the wall. I pushed the door open and saw the black dog in the middle of the room.

“Now you’re not going to give me any trouble, are you?” I asked him with a stern expression.

He barked once and started running in circles.

“Well that’s good to know,” I said and stepped into the room. I gestured over to his little cot where my coat still laid. “I see you’ve created yourself a bed. After you,” I said.

It went and sat on my coat and covered my face in kisses when I crouched down next to it.

“There, there. I see you’re excited to see me,” I chuckled. “I brought you something,” I told it and began reaching into my bag. I grabbed three blankets out which I wanted to use for a bed. When I reached for my coat it began crying a bit.

“These will be much more comfortable,” I explained but it just cried again. I thought maybe it liked the way my it smelled or the warming charm I had placed on it. “Alright, you can keep it, but only as a cover! Let me lay these down for you,” I said, and it gave me what I believed to be a happy bark. “Alright climb in,” I ordered once I was done, to which he listened. I covered it with my coat once more and cast another warming charm so it wouldn’t freeze.

“There you go darling,” I said as I stroked its head. “I brought you something else,” I said and returned to my bag and began pulling out all the food and water I had packed.

“Now I wouldn’t scarf it down all at once, save a bit for later on.” I said and stood from where I was crouched over. I went to the fireplace and found the etching I had made was covered in a layer of dust, so I wrote it over again. LE + JP “I love you,” I said to my little writing.

“Look at us Mr. Dog. A couple of orphans alone on Christmas,” I said then turned back to face it. I was watching me. “Can you understand me?” I asked. And was met with silence. I huffed out a breath and said “Huh, I really am as wonky as they say.” I was literally in the Shrieking Shack, talking to a big black dog.

“Right, well I’m sorry to say, this is the last you’ll be seeing of me for a bit,” I announced to which he cried. “Hush now darling, it’ll only be a few days. Just while I go spend the holiday with my boyfriend's family,” I said and was met with a few loud barks “Ahh, do I detect a hit of dislike?” I said laughing.

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” I said and went sit with it. “I think I love him, I just haven’t told him yet,” I said. The words felt foreign leaving my mouth, hollow almost. Like it’s something that you say just to say. “I haven’t told him, because I think I’m also in love with my best friend,” and much was true. “And I don’t know what to do, or if I even want to love,” Again, true. The dog laid its head in my lap and let out a little cry. “I gotta tell you Mr. Dog, I really wish I had parents to tell me what to do,” I said in a whisper.

I sat there for a moment longer, stroking the dogs head. He would occasionally sniff my hair and then return to laying next to me.

*****New Year’s Eve*****

“Well let’s have an early toast!” Amos said.

He rushed from the table and into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of champagne and a few extra glasses. Placing them in front of Cedric, myself, and his cousin Walter.

“Now it’s only for the Holiday,” Annie said sternly looking at the three of us.

“Yes, yes. Let’s not make this a habit,” Amos said.

He graciously overfilled our glasses with his high enthusiasm. Cedric and I looked at each other a bit surprised but not questioning anything. Little did his father know how much of a complete lush we both could be after a good quidditch match.

This was the fullest the house had been the entire time I had been here. It was the Diggory’s turn to host the new year celebration for all their friends. Mostly people from the ministry, but also an aunt and some cousins.

“Now, before we clear dinner out of the way, I would just like to dedicate this new year to Friends, family, and loved ones. Cheers,” Amos said bubbling with excitement. Both Cedric and I took modest sips from our glasses, knowing as soon as his parents weren’t looking, we would race to see who could finish it first. Him of course, I always managed to spill a little. Tragic tonight though, I really loved the dress Annie had gotten for me. A beautiful dark floral print dress that I wore over an ivory lace shirt.

When we were finished Cedric joined everyone in the other room while I stayed behind to help his mother clear the table.

“It’s quite alright dear, go ahead and join everyone,” She told me.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” I said as I proceeded to dry as she washed.

When we were done, she gave me a big hug from behind, the way a mother holds their child, and it almost felt right. She filled two goblets with the adult’s cider that had more than a decent amount of whiskey and handed them both to me.

“Why don’t you and my boy go enjoy yourselves,” She said to me with a wink and spun me to find the party. I walked in and found Cedric chatting with a few of his father’s friends, talking about career plans for after school.

“Well it all depends on my N.E.W.T.s but I wouldn’t mind following in my father’s footsteps. Thank you darling,” She said as I handed him the glass.

“And what about you dear? The famous Elodie Potter, great things I hope?” he asked.

“That’s the plan sir. Would you mind if I steal Cedric away for a moment?” I said and before I got an answer, I was already pulling Cedric to the front door.

We stumbled into the front of the house. A bit of snow crunching beneath our feet. Trying to put on our coats without spilling our drinks. I took in a deep breath, allowing the icy air to fill me completely. I held my glass close to my chest and began walking towards him.

“’He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.’ That’s how I feel when you look at me,” I said looking up at him. He had wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in his warmth.

“Leo Tolstoy? But dear, you know I’ve always favored Austen,” He said to me and chuckled. Placing fluttering kisses on my forehead, “’In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.’ That’s Jane Austen. She may be a muggle, but she is an absolute Genius,” He said and then leaned down to give me a gentle kiss.

“Thank you,” I said once we pulled away. “I really needed an escape, and this has been better than what I could have imagined,” I told him.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad that I’m the one you choose to run away to,” He said.

Choose.

There it was. The action of the word Choice.

Had I made a choice without knowing I had?

I knew I was going to come here, but I didn’t realize the gravity of what that meant. I had told Cedric the truth about everything from the last few weeks. About the blank visions. About Sirius Black being my Godfather. Even about the almost-rumors with Fred. He had kept his word. Nothing had scared him off.

“Hey, where’d you go?” He asked me. He had noticed I was lost in my head, but I brushed it off.

“I’m here, just wondering what time it is,” I said.

“It’s 11:00. Almost time, would you like to go inside?” He asked me.

Behind him I noticed six heads of orange hair all approaching the Diggory house. I didn’t realize they would be coming. Cedric abruptly tickled my side, making me drop my glass and knock his out of his hand yelp loudly.

“Cedric Diggory you stop that!” I said giggling. And running off playfully.

“Never!” He said and grabbed me at my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

He started walking back to the house which I thought we would avoid but I guess he had other plans.

“Cedric you put me down!” I said and hit my hand in the center of his back.

“No need for violence, we already have to explain to my mother how you broke her goblets,” He said.

“Me?!” I said in shock. I knew he wouldn’t blame me for it, he was just trying to rile me up. “I’m feeling a bit exposed up here,” I said and kicked my feet a bit. I knew nothing was showing but if my modesty were in question maybe he would put me down.

“Evening sir!” he said. I assumed we must have approached either the house or the Weasley’s.

“Ahh, you must be Cedric! And who have you got there?” I heard Mr. Weasley ask.

“Caught myself a lion sir,” he said, sounding extremely proud of himself.

“Hello family,” I said in a shameful tone before Cedric put me down.

Arthur and Molly engulfed me in hugs. This is what family felt like.

“I told you I recognized those beautiful legs,” Fred and George said to Percy and Ginny. I looked over to scold them, but Cedric put a hand around my shoulder and led me inside.

“Join us,” he said and led the way inside. I was able to tell instantly what he was doing. It’s his subtle way of getting back at them.

The rest of the night passed rather well. The adult cider helped with that. Then at midnight everyone cramped between the living room, the dining room, and the stairs. I was helping Annie go around and fill everyone’s champagne coupes, surprisingly even Percy and Ginny’s.

“20…19…”

“There you are,” Cedric said, catching me by the waist as he leaned on the banister of the stairs. “I was looking for you,” he said.

“At the bottom of your glass,” I giggled, smelling the fire whisky in his breath. That was definitely the twins doing. I looked at them spread out on the stairs. They were pretty buzzed as well, laughing and snickering only inches behind us.

“10…9…”

“You’ll always come back to me, won’t you?” even when he was drunk as a skunk he knew how to play. I looked into his eyes, and I could see he was absolutely smitten. He pulled me into him tighter, one hand around my waist the other on my neck resting his thumb on my cheek.

“5…4…”

“I love you, tulip,” He said. Everything else disappeared. I placed both of my hands on his chest.

“3…2…”

“I love you, cupcake,” I said. I tilted my head so my lips could meet his. And there it was. The sinking feeling. Feeling like any moment it could be the last we have to spend together. I intensified our kiss and allowed his tongue entrance, not something we would usually do with so many people around, but he was drunk, and I was in need. Just as quickly as it began, he pulled away.

“Okay, wait, wait, wait,” he said breathlessly, with a huge smile on his face and I smelled his lushy breath waft over me. When we broke apart, I realized the eyes that had been watching us. I’d normally feel embarrassed or furious, but I just felt guilt.

“He’s done 5 rounds so far,” George snickered, jingling the shot glass in his hand. “Said his max is 8.” I sat Cedric on the bottom of the stairs, and he pulled me onto his lap. Again, not usual behavior.

“I- I did- I did 5 rounds lovie,” Cedric said in my ear, but it was loud enough for the boys to hear.

“Yeah? I can tell,” I said and brushed some hair out of his face. His drunkenly smiling face.

“That means I- I can still do 3 rounds,” he said and placed 1 finger to my lips and let it drag down my chin.

“You think you can go 3 rounds with me dearie?” I said in a flirty tone. “That’s very brave of you,” I said and moved his finger so his hand rested on my back.

He moved his hand again so his fingers were in my hair and his thumb brushed up and down on my cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said to me, shining his bloodshot eyes.

“And you’re so going to regret this in the morning,” I said. He began to reach for a shot glass that rested on the stairs but I snatched it from his hand and drank it with ease. “Let not do that again,” I said to him and eyed the twins who were watching us like we were lambs in a lion's den.

“No loss,” he said and leaned to actually whisper in my ear. “One round with you would be enough.”


	17. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minerva Finally reveals the truth of Elodie's past how will she react to it. Will she embrace it, or allow herself to self destruct.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Death is easy. Living is hard. Yet why had everything before this year felt easy. Had I been dead until I suddenly came alive? Why had they decided to kill me? Why had I decided I suddenly needed to be alive. Oh right, I wanted to pass a stupid course.

*****New Year’s Day (1:00 AM) *****

“I love- I love you mate, ya know. We shared a bottle of fire whiskey, *hiccup* we had this night, we both fancy the same lass, *hiccup* but we’re fine! I love you mate,” Cedric drunkenly said with his arm draped over Fred who was mimicking the same drunken affection.

“Here, here! *hiccup* Ya- you know you’re like me brother mate. Only I got five already. *hiccup*” Fred said, his arm around Cedric’s waist.

“There she is!” They said to me in unison as I turned to face them. Little did they realize I’d been not even two feet away speaking to Cedric’s parents.

I knew they wouldn’t remember in the morning. And the friendship would be short lived. I just wished they would be like this all the time. Selfish I know. But I wanted to have my cake and devour it too. I wanted both of them. What made it bad was that I wanted them both the same. The worst part was that I told Cedric I loved him, when in reality, I still wasn’t sure I believed it.

Looking at Cedric, Fred, and George on the stairs I thought about how easy it could be to have all three of them. How I wouldn’t mind being shared by them because I would never truly belong to them. They would all be mine.

“Alright, your parents are looking for the two of you,” I told the twins. “And I’m sure you’d be more comfortable in bed,” I said to Cedric.

“Looks like your night is going to be a bit better than ours mate,” George leaned forward and said to Cedric.

***** 3:30 AM *****

“Cedric, Are you awake?” I whispered.

It was probably about 3 or 4 in the morning. Everyone had gone home. I was honest with Amos and Annie that we had been drinking. When I requested to stay in Cedric’s room to make sure he wasn’t too sick they had no hesitation, so long as we had separate covers, to which I did not protest. They trusted us.

I had brought up a pot of tea, some fizzy water and a few left-over rolls of bread should Cedric wake up a bit peaky in the middle of the night.

“Mmm,” he managed to coax out.

“I think when I get back, I need to talk to Minerva,” I said. “I need to know the truth.”

“Tomorrow darling,” he said. He rolled over and slithered a hand under my covers to pull me closer to him.

He pulled his head into my chest and took a deep breath. He wanted to be held, to which I obliged. I played with his hair until I fell asleep, holding him there in my arms. This would be enough.

***** January 2nd~*****

A handful of students had returned to the castle. Classes didn’t begin for another three days. I sat on the ledge of the fireplace. Minerva was outside in the classroom. She still hadn’t come in here. The room was dark. Only the dimming light from outside shone through the window. I summoned all the courage I could, I had been avoiding this. I heard the door unlock and push open. She walked in and took off her coat. She still hadn’t noticed me sitting here yet.

“Oh, my dear! You’ll stop an old woman’s heart,” She said once she noticed me. “What are you doing here, alone in the dark?” She asked and turned on a few of her candles.

“When were you going to tell me?” I whispered.

“Come again dear?” She said. She still stood by the door.

I took in a deep breath and reminded myself I needed to know. “Sirius Black is my godfather. When were you going to tell me?” I said. She stood there, hand to her chest, eyes blank.

“Or the foggy visions I’ve been having? The empath feelings? The fact that I can’t remember ANYTHING from when I was a child, or that I can easily do this,” I said and turned the fireplace on with a roaring flame without moving, “When were you going to tell me?” I asked with tears building in my eyes.

She moved behind her desk and began rummaging through one of her drawers. But still she remained silent.

“It means something, doesn’t it?” I said standing from the fireplace. Met by more silence. “Tell me!” I said and a rage erupted from the flames bursting fire from the fireplace and the candles around the room.

“There is a reason,” She said calmly and took a seat on the recamier. As if she knew this is how I would react. “When you were 9 years old there was an incident. We were in Dumbledore’s office; you had been sent home from primary school. You attended school in London, a muggle school,” She began.

“I thought I was homeschooled?” I interjected

“That was after, Please.” She said and raised a hand, asking me to let her continue. “They said that a little boy had been teasing you, about not having parents and you pushed him across the schoolyard, and began choking him, but you never actually laid a hand on him. When we were in Dumbledore’s office something similar happened,” she said.

“What?” I asked, holding my breath, staring into the fire.

“He and I, we were on the landing while you were downstairs. We heard a glass bowl shatter, and when we looked over to you, you began crying. And then it was as if the room was going to split in half. Everything started flying around the room, and then you collapsed. When we got to you, your eyes were white. As white as if you were blind. Just as quickly as we saw them, they had shifted back.” She looked at me with sadness as she recalled the memory. But I couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“I don’t remember any of this,” I said and turned away from the fire, moving to lean on her desk the way she hated.

“When you didn't wake up, Albus called a healer, a friend of his he trusted. He told us that the incidents would only progress. They would become worse and more frequent. The only way to prevent it was to make you forget,” she said.

“Make me forget? Forget what!?” I asked her.

“Everything,” She said in a whisper.

I felt like I couldn't see anymore. The tears building in my eyes asking for an escape, but I would give them the allowance. “What- what does that even mean?” I asked and slid down to sit on the floor and hug my knees to my chest.

“There’s a reason you can't remember your young life dear. He told us that your magic comes from a dark place,” she said.

“I thought everyone can produce dark magic, it- it’s a choice,” I said, trying to comprehend.

“Yes, anyone may produce it, but your magic, in its entirety, is dark magic. The night your parents were killed, when your mother stopped you-know-who, part of the spell deflected, and his magic went into you,” She said

“What does that mean?” I asked. My words felt strained, like if talking was becoming harder.

“His magic became yours. You contain the magic of two wizards. That’s why it’s always been easy to you,” she said softly, as if she was ashamed.

“Easy? What part of my life has been easy Minerva!?” I said, gesturing to the room.

She stood from where she was sitting and began moving closer to me. “The only way to help you, was to make you forget, and to put a binder on your magic. To control it, we had to limit it,” she said and crouched down to place a hand on my face. “Everything that I chose to do was only to keep you safe longer my dear,” she said.

I pulled my face away from her touch and stood from where I was sitting. “Safe from what?”

“Yourself. And those who may think you’ve stolen something from you-know-who. You HAD to forget what’s happened because knowing the truth puts you in danger. You knew everything my dear, things no one should know. You said, you could see people. People that weren’t there,” she said.

I crossed the room to be away from her. “So, you made me forget them? That’s why I can't remember my parents? How was that better for me?” I said. I couldn't control it anymore; the tears were flowing freely down my face.

“Because if it consumed you, if you gave into it, there would be no controlling it. It would define you. We had to take it from you, to give you a choice,” she explained, and I felt rage.

“No, you took EVERYTHING from me, and that was NOT my choice!” I said and felt the room shake as the fire exploded again. I felt the anger, it was building in my chest but seeing the fire brought me back. “What’s happening to me?” I asked through sobs.

“When I gave you the time turner, I didn't realize you had chosen to take Divination. When you began Professor Trelawney’s treatments, it began lifting the binder we put on your magic,” She explained. “I wanted it to be your choice, that meant keeping you in the dark until you were older.”

“Then put it back, I- I don't want this, put the binder back on,” I pleaded with her.

“I can't, no one can,” She said. I looked at her face for the first time and I saw her face was stained with tears as well. Her eyes filled with sorrow. “The only way to control it is just that, you need to learn to control it, you can't allow yourself to shift. When you do that you tap into the dark magic, and if you do that too often…”

“It’ll take over,” I said, finishing her thought.

“Yes. Oh, my dear I am so sorry,” She said and began walking toward me but I put a hand up telling her to stay back.

“And my godfather what does he have to do with any of this?” I asked.

“We believe that he knows and wants to kill you and Harry as a way to appease you-know-who. Or even as a way to give him power again,” she said. She ignored my raised hand and moved across the room to take me into her arms. “Listen to me,” she said and placed a hand on either side of my face. “I love you, okay. You have been only a blessing in my life and everything I have done, **Everything** , has been by your parents’ wishes to keep you safe,” she said.

“But I can't remember them, Minerva please,” I pleaded with her. My words are breathy. My face was soaking wet. “Please I need to know,” I said.

She looked at me for a long moment. “Okay,” she said and dropped her hands. She went to her desk and lifted the vile she had removed from her drawer. “This,” she said and stretched her hand out for me to take it. “When you’re ready, before you go to bed, drink it,” she said and I took it from her hand. “You should know, in doing so, you remove what is left of the binder. I’m sorry my dear, but if you choose this, it’s the only way”

I didn't say anything, I just burst through the door and started running.

“Elodie!” She called behind me, but I was too far for her to see me.

The halls were still empty, so no one got in my way. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept running. Once I was in the courtyard, I thought about going to the Hufflepuff common room, but Cedric wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, I expected it would be empty enough, not many people had returned yet.

My breath was heaving. Either from the running or the thought that there was a chance of completion. I’d never felt like a whole person. Only book clippings of the person I thought I was expected to be. Never understanding love or the individuality of what it meant to be a complete person. I’d never realized fully given thought that what was missing from me could give me what I wanted.

“Password?” The painting asked.

“Fortuna Major,” I said and entered through the door.

I saw two heads of red hair sitting on the couch snickering back and forth. I should have walked up to my room. I wanted to be alone. But I also didn't want to be by myself. I wiped a sleeve across my face in case and made my way over.

“Hey beautiful,” they said in unison as I walked up to them.

“Hello,” I said as I took a seat in the middle of them.

“What’s going on dearie?” Fred asked.

“Have you been crying?” George asked.

“I don't want to talk about it, not yet” I said and leaned back deeper into the couch.

They resumed their conversation which went right over my head. I had a blistering headache, the kind you only get when you’ve been crying. I rested my head on George’s shoulder and felt my breath become shallow again. Every time I exhaled, I felt as though all the air was leaving my body. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything Minerva told me. I couldn't stop thinking about whether it was worth risking my sanity just to have my memories back. Before I knew it, the tears were running freely again.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” George cooed softly realizing what was happening and wrapped an arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay,” Fred said. He moved to his knees, so he was kneeling in front of me and was moving a few strands of hair out of my face.

I nodded and closed my eyes to evict the tears that remained. I wasn’t sure if I really believed it would be okay. No matter what decision I made there would be a bad outcome. I just had to decide which was the lesser of two evils.

“Get some sleep, we can talk about it in the morning,” George said.

I felt George’s hand rubbing soothing circles on my back and it was coaxing me to sleep. It was making the headache go away.

“I don't want to be alone tonight,” I whispered.

“Okay,” Fred said.

We walked up to the boy’s dorm. They were the only two fifth years back so far. Their room was clean for a change. The three of us nuzzled on George’s bed. They let me lay between them as they provided support and let me allow an occasional silent tear escape.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“What time is it?” Elodie asked.

She was laying on her stomach, resting her head on George’s chest, face turned to me. I was holding her hand with one and the other was behind her ear. Brushing the same strand of hair over and over again.

“It’s about 9 o’clock love,” I said.

Oh, how I wished she was resting her head on my chest. But if that was the case, she would be looking at George right now. As pained as her face was it was still my favorite view.

“Sleep,” George said to her even though he was looking at me. “We’ll still be here when you wake.”

“Why?” She whispered.

Neither of us knew why she was acting like this. It kind of felt like she was talking just to talk. To avoid sleep. To avoid her problems.

“Because we love you,” I said, and I looked at George. “We both do.” I knew he did. Maybe not in the same way as me, but he did.

“But why?” She said breathlessly.

“Just,” George said before I could think of anything.

“What does it feel like?” She asked.

I looked at her and saw she had shut her eyes so tight it was as if she was preparing for someone to flash an extremely bright light. I looked at George and he was as taken back by this as I was. I’d never thought about this before. At least not to the point where I could vocalize it. But then I remembered the collection. I brought her hand to my lips and placed gentle kisses on each of her fingers.

“For me...It feels like when I see you in the morning, no matter how many detentions I get, at least I was able to see you that day. So, it couldn't be that terrible,” I said and saw her open her eyes to look at the side of the room.

“It feels like until you enter the room, there was no light in it before. Just sitting in a dark room until you walk in,” George says. I look over and see him dragging his fingers up and down her spine. I’d never heard him say anything like that before.

“What’s going on love?” I ask her as I watch my brother's movement like a hawk.

She took the hand I was holding away and pushed herself up on the bed to sit on her knees, so she was facing the both of us.

“All I do is hurt you, why would you give me the privilege?” She asked and looked at both of us confused.

Our expressions must have matched because neither of us knew what was going on in that brain of hers. God, I never thought I’d wish for Cedric to be here, but maybe he was better at understanding what she was saying then we were.

“Because loving you,” George began.

“Is privileged enough,” I said.

She placed a hand on the side of my face and mimicked the movement to George as well. I moved so my head was resting on George’s shoulder to close the gap so her reach wouldn’t be so far, this only helped her next movement.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on George’s lips, lingering too long to be considered a friendly kiss. No, friends don't kiss like that. My heart began to sink, but then she pulled away from him and did the same with me.

I knew she was in pain, but I felt an explosion of my senses. Goosebumps erupted across my entire body and I never wanted it to end. I licked her bottom lip but instead of allowing me an entrance she pulled away and returned to George.

I wanted more, I needed more from her. I placed a hand on her lower back and moved my head so I could kiss her neck while her focus was on George. This wasn’t anything George and I hadn't done before, but I never thought I’d have to share Elodie like this. I didn’t mind when it was Angelina or Katie, they were just fall back girls to spend time with. Elodie was more. I didn't like it, but I also didn't dislike it completely. If this were how she’d want it, she could have it. She could ask me for anything, and I’d give it to her. Hell, if she wanted me to share her with golden boy Diggory she could. I’d hate every minute of it, but I’d be willing.

She pulled away from George and refocused her attention to me. I saw George move to her neck the same as I had, and this time she allowed me entrance into her mouth. God, she tasted amazing. Like mint and vanilla. I wanted to have this, have her for the rest of my life. We played with each other's tongues back and forth, and as much as I wanted more it felt like she wanted it too.

She moved her hand to no longer rest on my face, but to give a little tug to my hair. Pulling me closer. I felt George’s finger touch mine and our thought was the same. To begin sliding her shirt up.

There was a desperation in her kiss. And then I felt it. I opened my eyes and saw the tears pouring from her eyes. The tears that had been dripping onto my face, but I had chosen to ignore.

“Hey,” I said and pulled away from her.

George stopped and saw her too. Instantly regretting where this had been going. I felt it too.

“Talk to us, what’s happening,” I asked.

A painful sob escaped from inside of her. “She took them from me,” She said.

I looked at George and we were both lost again.

“What was that dearie?” He asked.

She didn't say anything. She just fell in between us again and began letting out silent whimpers. We both turned so she could lay on her back and we’d each be hugging a side of her. Until she finally fell asleep.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

My eyes shot open. I felt the headache again. It felt like my eyes were only closed for about 10 minutes. I sat up and saw that I was still nuzzled in between both Fred and George fast asleep. I didn't know what had gotten into me. I can’t say I’d never thought about it before, but I never thought I’d actually do it. Especially since things with Cedric had finally been where I’d wanted them to be.

I looked at the muggle clock on the side of Fred’s bed. It was only 11 o’clock. I ran my hand through my hair moving it out of my face. I knew what I needed to do. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vile Minerva had given me.

“I need to know,” I whispered and drank it like it was a shot of fire whiskey, and I was an alcoholic.

I laid back to the positions I was previously in and looked at the twins. The boys. My boys. They deserved to love someone better than me. But if they had shown me anything in my moment of seeking desperate understanding it was that they would be willing to do anything for me. I hope that also meant letting go of the person they thought I was.

“I’m sorry,” I said to them and then closed my eyes again. “I’m sorry,” I said and then drifted until everything was black.


	18. Coming Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Elodie's opened the veil, what will happen. How will she approach Cedric after what she's done with the twins? How will the twins react?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Thy drugs are quick.

I awoke again just before dusk. The boys in a deep sleep. I crept out of the bed and tiptoed out of their dorm. I moved into mine with ease. Neither Angelina nor Katie had returned yet. I grabbed my bathing items and made my way to the fifth-floor prefect bathroom hoping the password Cedric had given me was still the correct one. It was.

I ignored the pool sized bathtub and went to the open shower. I eyed them and they turned on so incredibly hot the room filled with steam in a matter of minutes. I shed all my clothes from the night before and entered the field of pipes spilling water. Eventually I was soaked. I paid no attention to the burning sensation on my flesh. I leaned on one of the pipes and slid down until I hit the floor and brought my knees to my chest. For once, I wasn’t in pain.

I was radioactive.

I could only compare it to what I thought it would feel like to be touched for the first time. I felt the power coursing through my veins giving life to every part of me that had previous been dormant. This is what it felt like to be alive.

I remember everything.

I let my head fall into my knees. As I sat there it was as if curtains were being pulled off of every memory that had previously lived in the shadows. My mother, oh my beautiful mother. I truly was her clone. I remembered her holding me in her arms placing a million tiny kisses all over my face. My father, an older Harry. Applauding in excitement every time I performed even the simplest of magic. And Padfoot. Sirius Black, adoring me as if I were his child as well.

Then their death. The giant bust of green light that filled the room. The incident that led Minerva to be concerned. Both incidents. And the feeling of rage that would always build inside of me, the feeling of the dark lord’s magic waking up. How easy it had been for me to make anyone succumb to my will. It was dark. It was bloody evil. And quite frankly, I could see why Minerva was scared.

I understood why she did what she had done.

I raised my head, and in the steam, I saw clarity. I was still me. Just a more complete version of myself. A more powerful self. I brought myself back to my feet and let the river of water wash away the worries I had previously held. I began scrubbing roughly at my arms, my neck, and my face. Washing away the kisses and touches the twins had previously left, and a new worry sank in.

I had to tell him. I always told Cedric everything, this couldn't be different.

***** 2 Days later*****

**~Fred’s POV~**

We hadn’t seen Elodie since she left us alone in George’s bed. I knew it wasn’t a good idea as it was happening, but I couldn’t help it. I thought maybe she had finally decided she liked me too. But it didn't make sense, it was George too. Did she want us only as a package deal?

George returned from his shower. I had been sitting in my bed waiting for him to return so we could go to the great hall for the welcome back feast. I looked at him wondering what he was thinking. Wondering how long he’d thought about holding her, and never thought to say anything.

“Don’t look at me like that,” He said. He had caught sight of my current train of thought. I just, had to know.

“How long have you liked her?” I asked.

He set his old clothes down and picked up a brush to run through his hair. He hadn’t turned to look at me. He was hiding his face.

“You think you’re the only one that’s noticed her all this time?” He said. And it was true. Now that I think about it, every time I had anything to say about her, he was always eager.

“And you didn’t think it would be prudent to tell me?” I asked. He was quiet for a moment. “Look I’m not mad, it’s just...we tell each other everything,” I said as I moved to sit at the edge of my bed.

“I thought it would go away,” he said and moved to the door to head down. “I would have never acted on it unless she said something. But I guess just like you I was caught up in the heat of the moment,” he explained.

“She’s different, not like the others,” I said to him.

“I know. She’s not a fall back girl. She’s everything,” he said and began walking downstairs. I looked around the common room and still there was no sight of her. It’s like she had disappeared.

“How’s about a little friendly competition Georgie?” I said to him once we were walking through the castle.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are Freddie?” He said a bit in disbelief.

I thought about it. Would I be okay if she chose to be with George? I had been when it came to Diggory, to a certain degree at least. But my own flesh and blood? I’d like to think I wouldn’t, but I knew deep down that whatever she wanted I would be okay with. I gave him a nod and let the games begin.

We rounded a corner and saw her standing outside of the great hall. Alone. In the open. Where had she been all this time? George grabbed my arm and we halted to a stop.

“Ready Freddie?” He asked.

“Ready George,” I told him.

We took a few steps towards her and then saw her turn. Then in a swift motion she was being raised from the ground by Cedric. He spun her and set her down covering her face in pecked kisses before resting on her mouth.

We stopped our pace and watched them in awe. A competition short lived. I looked over at George and as we did 98% of the time, we shared a thought. We both knew she had chosen him when we saw them together on New Year’s. Hell, she probably lost her virginity to him that night. We chose to ignore it. Because we wanted to love her. But because we loved her, we wouldn’t say anything that would risk hurting her.

We continued walking into the great hall and sat directly across from her. She was in conversation with Ginny and Angelina as if nothing had happened. And I felt a pain sink in. A pain brought on by heartbreak, by my best friend.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I had spent the last two days either confined to my room or walking the halls with Harry’s invisibility cloak. I honestly didn't know how to face two of my best friends and tell them that kissing them was a mistake. Nor did I know how to tell them about the potion I had taken.

When I saw George head back to their room after his shower, I made my way out of the common room and towards the great hall. I had to show my face at some point, I just figured surrounded by everyone at dinner would be better. I stopped just outside as I felt the still icy air brush through my hair. I enjoyed it. The dying days of winter.

“Elodie!” I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned and saw him running up to me.

Cedric wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in a hug spinning me around.

“I missed you tulip!” He said and he placed a dozen kisses all over my face before finding me lips. I loved this. I loved kissing him. It had only been a few days, but I missed him too.

“I missed you too,” I said once we pulled apart. He grabbed my hand and led me into the great hall.

He placed another kiss on my cheek, “I’m going to go catch up with the lads, but I’ll walk you after.” He said

Before I had a chance to respond Angelina had linked her arm with mine and was pulling me to our table where I took a seat next to Ginny who was sitting across from Hermione.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the honeymoon phase of a blossoming relationship?” Angelina asked in a friendly tone. We had gotten a bit closer after our study session in the great hall. I liked it; she wasn’t too hard to talk to.

“You should have seen them on New Year’s, all loved up,” Ginny said giggling and elbowing me in the ribs.

I looked up and saw the twins sit down across from me and I flashed a smile at them. I didn't think they’d be willing to be this close, but yet here we were.

“Who’s been loved up?” Harry asked, taking a seat between George and Hermione.

“Your sister and Cedric Diggory of course! Didn’t you see them walk in together? They’re the perfect couple,” Angelina said, she must feel very proud of herself. I never found out if she was still holding out for Fred, or George. As much as I hated to give into rumors, it had been that she’d had them both.

I felt myself blush and it felt like my skin was on fire. I looked over at the twins and they both had grins on their faces. I wanted to believe they wouldn’t say anything, but in all honesty, I didn't know anymore. George had a tendency of being more serious, but Fred could be a loose cannon. Oh god. Could I have just been another Angelina to them?

“You guys, we’re not perfect,” I said a bit strained.

I was saved by Dumbledore’s welcoming speech. But I felt the twin’s eyes on my face the entire time, I felt like I was going to throw up. And then I felt the beginning of a headache. I had to put my arm on the table and rest my head on my hand. I felt a hand on my back, and I turned to look at Ginny.

“Hey, are you alright? You look a bit pale,” Ginny whispered to me.

“Mm, just a bit of a headache, and a bit crampy. That time of month you know,” I said and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“You know what’ll make that go away dearie?” Fred asked me. My eyes shot up to him right away and I saw him wiggling his eyebrows.

“A good night's rest,” George said, a bit more serious. He was being fair, Fred on the other hand.

“Gross. I don’t want to know how you know that” Ginny said to them.

Still, it seemed like they were messing with me. What was worse was that they were doing it in a way that was so subtle only I saw it. They wanted me to give them a reaction. I felt the anger building in me, I felt it in my neck like when you need to crack your knuckles. I decided to mind my own business and force my meal down until it was time to go. But I felt the anger in me. The growing annoyance.

“Hey, so now that you a Cedric are official, do you think you wouldn’t mind spying on some quidditch practices for us?” Angelina said, I knew she was joking but it gave me what I needed to fight back.

“You know we don’t spend a whole lot of time talking about quidditch”, I told her then shot a look at the twin. “We’re pretty preoccupied with other things.” I said and turned to watch their faces fall.

“Soo, did not need that mental image of my sister,” Harry said and pushed his plate of dinner away.

“Very lovely,” George said with a smirk on his face. It seemed as thought he was going to drop the whole incident which I appreciated deeply.

I looked at Fred and the tension was so thick there was no saw or wand that would cut through it.

“Ahh, so that’s what you were up to on Holiday,” Angelina squealed in happiness. “Aww our little Elodie is growing up.”

“No, not quite,” I said with a chuckle looking at her. Behind her I could see Cedric approaching.

“Wasn’t it?” Fred said. My head snapped to stare at him. he had almost a stern look on his face. Like if that were the worst thing he could hear right now. “Tell us Elodie, did you let him deflower you or didn’t you?” He said in a harsher tone.

I looked at him in disbelief, no longer able to hide the anger from my face. The same anger that was building within me. Ready to explode at him.

“Freddie,” George whispered in his ear. He was trying to rile him back in.

“Hey!” Cedric said and quickly grasped at the sides of my hips in a way that would usually startle or tickle me. “Are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m finished here,” I said, not dropping eye contact with Fred.

I stood from where I was sitting, and I saw Cedric lean over to greet the twins. “Hey guys, how's it going?” He said with a smile on his face. It seemed he intended to keep the friendship they had drunkenly ignited.

“Cedric!” George said, taking his hand playing along.

“Hey, enjoy the rest of your holiday?” Fred said in a harsh tone as he reached for his hand and cocked an eyebrow. God, what was he thinking? This was bloody embarrassing.

“Yes! But it’s better now that I’m reunited with this beautiful creature. Hope you don’t mind me stealing her away,” Cedric said, pulling me into his chest.

Pulling my eyes away from Fred I tilted my head up and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull Cedric into a kiss knowing that he would be watching. I head a few ooo’s from the boys around cheering Cedric on. Then some aww’s from the girls wishing for the same. But when I pulled away my eyes were closed, refusing to give anyone else attention.

“I think we should get out of here,” I told Cedric, leaning my forehead on his.

“Yes,” he said quickly. “Later mates” he said and pulled me away.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him a bit thankful that he had pulled me away from that situation.

We walked over to the library so he could return some books he had taken with him over holiday and we began discussing how my conversation with Minerva went. As expected, he was a bit shocked, but handled it better than I did.

“What did it taste like? What did it feel like?” He asked.

“Like kettle water. Not much of a flavor to it actually, but it did knock me out within seconds. Everything went black, quicker than falling asleep, I guess. When I woke up the next morning everything was there. Like if it had never gone,” I explained to him.

“They never were though. Not really,” he told me and turned into one of the isles. “What were they like?” He asked me. I had to remind myself he was talking about my parents and not anyone else.

“A bit like yours, a bit like the Weasley’s. Only better because they were mine,” I told him. I wasn’t able to control the grin that spread across my face as I went through my new rolodex of memories. And it was true. I’d only ever been able to use other’s families as examples. For the first time I had my own. And they were everything everyone always told me they were. To me they were almost perfect.

“Do you think they would have liked me?” He asked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into him tightly.

“I like you, so I think that would be enough for them,” I said and reached up to place kisses on his neck and jaw.

“Oh, you like me now do you?” He said sarcastically.

“Mhmm,” I hummed continuing on leaving little nibbles in my trail. It didn’t feel right, it felt good, it definitely felt good, but it was like I was forcing it. I found his sweet spot along his neck, when I sucked on it, I heard a moan escape his lips and felt his hand grab onto my buttocks.

“Mr. Diggory! Ms. Potter,” I heard the familiar voice of Professor Lupin call. Ahh Lupin, better known as Moony. We separated and I stood next to Cedric to face Moony. “Surely Ms. Pince would not appreciate what is happening in her library. I suggest you both return to your dormitories. Separately,” he said a bit angry.

Cedric began moving forward, “Yes sir,” he said embarrassed.

“Of course, Moony,” I said in a whisper and shot him a wink before skipping to catch up to Cedric. When I turned back to look at him, I could have sworn I saw a smile twitch on his lips.

Cedric walked me to the stairway that would lead me up to my common room. He pulled me in to kiss him. I felt a flame, no bigger than a candle, and then unexpectedly as always was the sinking feeling. I was beginning to wonder if this is what love is supposed to feel like? I know I should love him, but from what I’ve read in books and saw in his parents and Molly and Arthur, this couldn't be the right feeling. Everyone said it was supposed to feel like fireworks, like an explosion. But the only time I felt that was when I felt the veil lift and give new life to my growing magic. He pulled away from me and placed another kiss on my forehead.

“Goodnight lovie,” he said, and I saw the enormous smile on his face. “dream of me.”

“Goodnight darling,” I said and began walking up the stairs.

The common room was empty. People that had returned had probably made their way up to bed to get a good night's sleep before classes tomorrow. I went by the fire and saw Fred sitting there hidden behind an armchair.

“So that’s it then? You just wanted a taste and now you’re back to Diggory?” He said in a harsh tone.

“What are you talking about Fredrick? We were never broken up,” I said as I removed my cloak. I knew this would come; I just really didn't want it to. Nor did I think her would say it like that.

“I’m talking about what happened the other night, you couldn’t have forgotten that. Not that. You seemed pretty broken up to me then,” he said standing from his seat on the ground.

I moved away from him, so I was now standing in the middle of the common room. “That’s not fair, okay. Nothing happened. I- I was upset and- and you- you were both there to comfort me. It was just a kiss, okay? I didn’t realize it would cause this,” I told him. It was technically the truth, but even as I said it, it was too farfetched.

“So that’s it then? I’m good enough to be your shoulder to cry on, or a pair of warm lips when you’re lonely, but nothing else? No, no I know you felt something,” He walked closer to me, towering over me. He seemed mad, but I knew him well enough to know he was upset.

“You never said anything! Okay, you have never once told me about how you felt about me, and what now you’re suddenly jealous?” I asked him, trying to point out that he had no ground to stand on.

“But I showed it, Elodie. You’re not daft, you knew how I felt. You knew I wanted more than to be just your friend,” he told me, moving closer. He had a point. Deep down I knew that he was carrying a torch for me. Even now I felt it, all he wanted to do was fight for me, not against me.

“I’m not a mind reader Fred! Which is it you want a friend, or do you want a girlfriend? Because you had no complaints when I wasn’t acting like either. What do you want from me Fred? What, for me to act like the other night? Like all those other girls that chase you around begging to be shagged by you? Or tag teamed by the pair of you?” I asked him. I’d never liked talking about his female companions. He never dated or had a girlfriend; he’d always shag them and move on.

“Oh, don’t go there El, you know I never saw you like that. Not once. Don’t even go there,” he told me. He had a disgusted look on his face, like if the thought of me thinking that’s how he saw me made him sick.

“No, if you wanted to be with me, then you should have said something! Instead you chose to be with nearly every other girl in the castle. My god do you- do you even know what that was like? Watching you add all these notches to your belt.”

“Yeah, I do actually, caused that’s exactly what it feels like to watch you with him!” He yelled at me.

“Then don’t look! You had five years to say something, you chose everyone else over me. So, you have no right to be mad now that I’m with someone,” I told him.

“Yeah that was five years of watching you give attention to someone that wasn’t me, or my brother even. Bloody hell, I’d rather you be with me brother than him. Did you ever stop to think maybe I was with those girls to get over the fact that you wouldn’t have me? Cause I needed to do something to get the picture of you out of my head,” he said “Yeah, I bet you didn’t.” I walked over to him ready to end the conversation.

“Look I am not a game, or a toy, or a bet for you and your brother to entertain yourselves with. I will not be another one of your conquests to make you feel validated or to make you feel like a man because you needed to prove something. If you want to be with me, then be a man and earn me!” I said with a finger in his chest.

And there it was, the explosion. Fighting with him had given me the same feeling I’d been missing. The feeling of energy running through me. The feeling of coming alive.

“Excuse me!” he heard bringing us back to reality. “What is going on in here?” Percy said as he entered the common room from his patrol.

“Nothing, we’re done here,” I said. I turned and began walking to the stairs to go up to my dorm. George was there, at the stairs. I didn't know how much he heard but I didn't intend to find out tonight. I wasn’t sure if I really cared to find out at all. I just couldn't be in the same room with him any longer.


	19. Blinded Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with Fred, will the twins and Elodie be able to rebuild their friendship? With her magic growing how far will it take Elodie and her brother?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Weeks had passed. Winter left with them. The anger and rage had subsided. The explosions along with it. I hadn’t spoken to Fred in just as long. George was easier to talk to. But I had so much going on I rarely had the time. I was happy Harry had been spending more time with Professor Lupin. He had taught him the Patronus Charm which I was glad for.

He did get caught a couple weeks after with a school map. Stupid. That boy sometimes seemed like he had no sense. He told me Lupin set him straight reminding him that a map that shows everyone could be a map that leads Sirius Black straight to him and I. He knew he messed up, but I made him feel better when I gave him a few memories about what our parents were like. He was excited when he heard that I wasn’t crazy all this time, just blind.

“He’s not going to say anything you know,” George told me.

He had found me alone in the great hall during study hour one day. I was surrounded by books on divination to research how to get my visions back, and what I could expect from removing the binder.

“Neither of us will,” he said as he took a seat across from me. He was alone as well.

“And why’s that? He made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want to see me with anyone,” I told him, not removing my eyes from my book.

“Because as much as he hates that, seeing you unhappy is worse,” he told me. “Why haven’t you said anything though? I thought you told each other everything?” He asked.

“I wanted to, I nearly did. But I just couldn’t,” I told him, barely whispering. “It’s mean, and I don't regret that it happened, I just regret the timing of it all. If I tell him, then that’s it. I’d lose him,” I couldn’t even think of what would happen if I told Cedric what had almost happened. He would hate me. Without a doubt he would hate me, and there would be nothing I could do to change his mind.

I looked up to see a slight grin on George’s face. He understood the conflict I was going through in my head.

“You still want to know why don’t you?” I asked him. I’d never given an explanation as to why it happened. Only that it had.

“That would be something, but I’m not going to force it out of you,” George told me. He reached over and closed my book. He wanted to know; he was just playing coy.

I smiled back at him and began telling him everything. About the memories, the blinded visions, about the incident, about the dark magic, the feeling of power and the sinking feeling. I only neglected to tell him about the night they died, that would be mine and Cedric’s secret.

“That’s intense El, have you talked to McGonagall about it?” He asked once I finished.

“Well the visions I’ve spoken with Professor Trelawney, she’s been helping me with that, especially since lately I keep having “blind episodes” which she simply calls visions, but since I don’t actually see anything it’s just a bit scary. Everything else, just Cedric, the golden trio and you. I don’t want to talk to her just yet. She lied to me for six years, I think I can drag it out a bit longer,” I said. I began packing my books up. They would start kicking people out soon to set up for dinner and I’d rather hang out in my room for a bit.

He chuckled slightly as he stood up but didn’t say anything.

“What?” I asked him. He grabbed half my books for me which I appreciated.

“You’ve just never been the type to hold a grudge before, so I figure this must be killing you,” He told me.

“Why…” I said and then turned away from him. “Why didn’t you say anything? That night in the common room? I saw you on the stairs, how much did you actually hear?” I asked.

“Oh, I heard all of it, I was sitting on the stairs before you even came in. But my brother was already too far gone. I figured there was nothing I could do for that conversation that would be of any help. You really ripped him a new one,” he said confidently.

“I know. Not my proudest moment, the pair of you just get me so mad sometime,” I said.

I had thought about what I said over and over again. And the way I ended things made it sound like there was still a chance. But I wasn’t sure if there was. It would be cruel to leave him with hope.

“We all need to be brought back to earth sometimes. He meant it, you know, about the other girls. I believe the term we used was ‘fall back girls.’ Which was basically just code for any girl that wasn’t you.” He said but I just stayed quiet.

“You can’t spend your whole lives waiting for me, that’s not fair to you,” I told him. I felt his eyes on me, but what else could I really say? No one gave me a how-to on dealing with your male best friends all having feelings for you.

“You know you’re like a ball of fire Elodie. Beautiful, you attract everything in. But when people get too close, they get hurt. And we can’t even be upset because we knew you were fire before anything happened to begin with. But then we do it again and again, because fire is needed to live,” he told me.

“Are you getting philosophical on me Georgie? I think you’ve lost your edge,” I told him joking around.

“I could always shove you into the vanishing cabinet. If that would give me my edge back,” he told me laughing along with me. “Just, don’t be too hard on us okay? We’re happy so long as you’re happy, just…it’s going to take some time,” he told me and Gently squeezed my arm.

I nodded my head at him, that was the least I could do. I reached for my books before we entered the common room. I saw Fred in the corner talking with Ron and Lee. He turned to look at me and mouthed “I’m Sorry.” I smiled at him and mouthed “Me too.” I made my way over and he gave me a hug, not a bone crushing one like I’d always received from him, but one that washed away all the tension and hurt we had been causing each other. And that was enough. It could be enough.

I turned my head to George and felt my eyes go cloudy. I couldn’t see anything, but I felt it. The feeling of fire. I raised a finger to my lips and made a shushing gesture at George to signal him not to say anything. If I couldn’t see anything, there was nothing worth mentioning.

*******

It was an exceptionally gloomy day. We were nearing the end of term, and I felt as though I was barely scraping by in Divinations. Professor Trelawney had told me it would take a while for my sight to be unclouded due to it being veiled for so long. Draco was still no help and whenever I would get a vision it would be behind a thick gray cloud of smoke.

“The fog is moving, that must mean something?” Draco told me as he was looking into the crystal ball from every angle possible.

I had the book open slowly flipping through the pages to see if any shapes or objects resembled the dance that the fog was doing.

“It’s not so much about how it moves as it is what you see or hear. So, tell me Draco, do you see or hear anything worth noting?” I asked him.

“You mean other than Granger having a fit about failing the class worse than us?” He whispered to me in a snickering tone.

I looked up to look over to Hermione who had just appeared next to Harry and Ron. She was taking every class offered, just like me, but while I was getting by in this class she wasn’t doing so well.

“Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you… See. Oh my, what do we have here...?” Professor Trelawney said as she approached a sleeping Ron and Harry.

“The Grim. Possibly,” Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. She thought this class was an absolute waste of her time. She wanted to drop it, but that would look bad seeing as Dumbledore and Minerva took a chance on her by giving her a time turner.

“My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination,” Professor Trelawney said as she took Hermione’s hand to read her palm. “You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave,” she said it with happiness. I knew she didn’t mean to insult Hermione, she thought she was just helping her by letting her know that it wasn’t really her fault she couldn't channel the correct energy.

“Draco, that's not kind. I told you I won't listen to it,” I told him with a slight chuckle.

“What about you? How’d you get so good all of a sudden?” He asked me. I knew I couldn't tell him. I didn't see Draco the way everyone else did, as an evil Slytherin, but I also didn’t know him well enough to trust him.

“Guess I was finally able to channel my Inner eye,” I said and pressed my index finger to his forehead.

He leaned back and chuckled under his breath. We gave up on trying to read the crystal ball and just continued flipping through pages of our books.

He raised his hand to flick the crystal ball a few times as if that would turn it on. I grabbed his hand and flung it away motioning him to stop. I closed my eyes; I felt the cloudiness of a visions and I didn’t want anyone to see. I rubbed my hand to them to make it as if I were just cleaning an eyelash out. And then it was over. I couldn’t make out the feeling it gave me, almost sorrowful, like someone living their life in fear.

“Any plans for the summer holiday?” He asked me, pushing my train of thought away.

“Uhm, possibly,” I said and looked up at him with a smile. Behind him I could see Blaise and Pansy looking at us curiously. “Cedric and I usually go camping every summer, so we’ll likely do that again,” I told him. “McGonagall and I may spend some time in London for a day or two, maybe go to the theater. Uhm, I don’t know. McGonagall still comes to the castle so I tend to be alone most days. What about you?” I asked him.

“Don’t you spend time with your darling brother?” He asked me a bit snarky.

“Mmm no, we’re not allowed,” I informed him.

“What does that mean?” He asked a bit harshly. It didn't throw me off, that was the typical response people gave.

“That’ll be all for today children, enjoy your evening,” Professor Trelawney said dismissing class.

“To be continued,” I told Draco and rushed out of the room to chase after Hermione.

The girl was bloody fast, I'll give her that. By the time I caught up to her she was nearly at the Gryffindor Common room. She told me she had just about had enough of that class. She didn’t care if it looked bad on her record, she would not set another foot in the room. We changed out of our robes and into our casual clothes. We had promised Hagrid we would go have tea with him before Buckbeak's execution.

We had spotted Draco and his minions on the way, which was infuriating. His father was the reason that this was even happening. Hermione punched him and he ran off like always threatening to complain to his father. An empty threat.

Though I knew today was supposed to be a gloomy day, I didn’t pick up on that feeling. I kept feeling waves of Joy wash over me. It didn’t make any sense, I had to keep reminding myself today was a day of mourning.

Hagrid made tea for us as we offered him support. We wanted to stay with him but since the minister of magic would be coming as well, it wouldn’t be appropriate. Especially since it would be dark soon and Sirius Black was still on the loose. Ron and Hermione got into an argument. Hagrid had found scabbers and Ron had spent a majority of the year accusing Crookshanks of having eaten him.

“I meant me,” Hermione said.

Something caused a glass jar on Hagrid's table to shatter. I reached over to pick it up and it looked like one of the stones that surrounded Hagrid’s hut. I handed it over to Hermione for her to examine as well, and then another flew in hitting Harry in the head.

“Ow!” He said and turned around.

“They’re coming,” I said. I couldn't see out the window, or at all for that matter, my eyes had gone white, so I wasn’t sure how I knew. In my head it played out like a movie, like if I was standing there walking with them.

“Yeah,” Harry said, shooting me a confused look. “Hagrid,”

“Yeh gotta go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! Particularly you two,” Hagrid said pointing at Harry and me.

With the loud banging on the door we all timed it perfectly so as they entered, we made our exit. We went out and hid behind the large pumpkins. Even though Hermione thought she saw something behind us in the woods we ignored it and began making our way up the hill. There was a bell toll in the distance, and then it happened. And even though we could see the executioner moving, and Hagrid shedding still tears from his doorway, the world seemed to freeze for a moment.

“Ow! He bit me, Scabbers” Ron said as he dropped his rat and blood ran from his finger. He began chasing after his rat not paying attention to where he was going.

“Ron!” Hermione yelled after him.

“Ron!” I said and began running as well.

“Wait!” Harry said, moving past Hermione and me.

We stopped a good distance behind, and we saw Ron fall to the ground to pick up Scabbers. I looked up to see where we were, Shit.

“You guys, you do realize what tree this is?” Hermione asked.

“That’s not good,” I said calmly.

It wasn’t moving yet so as long as Ron stayed calm nothing dangerous would happen. My mind was blank, I couldn’t think of what spell I had previously used. And with Ron in the way I didn’t want to risk my wandless magic hitting him on accident.

“Ron! Run!” Harry yelled at him.

Ron looked up at us and a look of Fear covered his face. He had finally realized where he was, but then he raised a finger to point at us.

“You guys run! It’s the Grim!” He shouted and we all turned around.

It was the black dog from before, I think. Only now he looked ravenous. Like he would take a bit clean out of all of us because he knew he could. The three of us froze just staring at it. It began barking and then ran full speed over to us. Before any of us could react, it jumped between me and Hermione and made its way over to Ron. We watched in shock as it grabbed Ron by the ankle and began dragging him into the tunnel.

“Harry!” Ron cried as he was being pulled away.

“Ron!” we all cried running to try and grab him back.

“Help!” he sobbed just as he was pulled through.

When we stood up the Whomping willow raised a branch and knocked us all back. We had awaken it. And with a hard thud and the wind knocked out of us we hit the ground. We raised to our feet and watched as it twisted and turned. I raised my hands to make it freeze like before, but my eyesight kept going white as a vision was trying to force itself through.

“Oh, now is not the time,” I said looking around. I felt Hermione’s hand on my back.

“Elodie your eyes!” She said shocked as they kept flashing back and forth.

“I don’t have my wand, and I can’t see the whomping willow, so I can’t freeze it. Turn me to it so I can try, as soon as it does run, it’ll only last a moment,” I told her.

She turned my body and pointed my hands. I kept seeing flashes of the tree dancing its branches. With a guess I felt the tingle in my fingertips and fired away.

“Go!” I yelled and slid to the ground making my way through. I felt the thud like the first time I fell in, and with that I was able to see again. My chin was burning, I must have scraped it when I hit the ground, but no time to worry about that now. No one was thrust in behind me. I peaked up to try and look outside and when I did, I saw Harry and Hermione being swung by the branches.

I saw Hermione grab Harry’s shirt and fling him in, so I took a few steps back and watched him hit the ground. Hermione followed only a second after and landed on Harry similar to how I landed on Cedric.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She said to Harry.

“Are you two alright?” I asked. To which they nodded.

“How are your eyes?” Hermione asked me.

“Better I can see again,” I told her.

They looked around for a moment before Hermione spoke. “Where do you suppose this goes?”

“I have a hunch, I just hope I’m wrong,” Harry Said.

“You’re not wrong little brother. We’re in the Shrieking Shack. Step carefully,” I told them and began leading the way.

Through the tunnel and up the stairs. Following dust trails that had been cleaned away by the dog dragging Ron’s body. It led to the same room I had visited multiple times. This dog was a creature of habit. We kept hearing Ron’s cries echo through the shack until we approached the room.

“Ron!” Harry said and ran up to him

“Ron, you’re okay?” Hermione asked.

“The dog, where is he?” I asked.

Ron’s terrified look from before amplified ten times over when he looked between me and Harry.

“It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus,” Ron cried and pointed behind us.

Harry and I looked at each other for a brief second. Then we looked down to see the paw prints turn into those of a full-grown man. Slowly panning my line of sight up behind the door that was always open stood a filthy matted man. He resembled a corpse. Terrifying.

Sirius Black.


	20. The Truth about Padfoot, Moony and Worm tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with Sirius Black face to face, how will Elodie and Harry react to learning the truth of their parents demise

**~Elodie’s POV~**

His eyes were glued to Harry and me. Eyeing us up and down. Studying us. Probably thinking of a million ways to torture and kill us. Oh God we’ve served ourselves on a silver platter. And what’s worse. I’ve been helping him build his strength all the time. The man who betrayed our parents. The reason Harry and I have been separated all these years.

Hermione moved to stand in front of me and Harry to shield us from him, and I wrapped my arms behind me to further cover Harry.

“If you want to Kill Harry and Elodie you’ll have to kill us too,” Hermione said through her shaking voice.

“No. Only one will die tonight,” He told us with a grim smile on his face. Absolutely terrifying.

I felt Harry Push past me, “Then it’ll be you,” He said and lunged Black to the ground.

“Harry no!” I shouted at him. I began to reach for him, but Hermione pulled me back.

She pulled her lips to my ear and said, “You don’t have your wand, if you do anything, you risk hitting Harry.”

Harry pulled Black to the ground and pressed his wand to his face. They were close enough that I could focus in on Black but with Harry being so close it’d still be too much of a risk.

“Are you going to kill me Harry?” He snickered looking at Harry. “And you’re just going to watch?” He moved his head up so he could lock eyes with me.

With a sudden slam the door thrust open and professor Lupin burst through yelling “Expelliarmus!” Causing Harry Wand to fly somewhere in the hallway. He nudged his head to signal to Harry to move. He had the situation under control. Harry moved over to me and Hermione and I grabbed onto him

“Well, well, Sirius. Looking a bit ragged, aren't we? Finally, the skin reflects the madness within,” Professor Lupin Said as he approached him.

“Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?” Black told him.

Staring at each other Lupin dropped his wand and reached out a hand to help black up, and they quickly embraced. We looked at them in disbelief. Lupin was holing onto him like they were once again old friends, ignoring the fact his friend was a traitor, a murder. They were mumbling something to each other too love for us to hear. I felt the anger quickly building inside me, it was on my fingertips ready for destruction. I pushed Harry closer to Hermione and then stepped closer to the grown men.

“No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!” I shouted at Lupin, angry that I had let Harry get close to him. I turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron, “He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!” I said.

“How long have you known?” Lupin asked me as he eyed me suspiciously.

“Since the night in the library, but I suspected when Professor Snape set the essay,” I answered him. I felt myself tense as he began walking towards me.

“Well, well, Elodie, you really are the brightest witch I have ever met, your parents really would be so proud,” He told me.

Behind him Black looked like he was having a full-blown panic attack. “Enough talk Remus come on. Let’s kill ‘em,” He said. There it was. I know I either heard him say him or them. But behind his hysterics it was hard to make out.

“Wait!” Lupin shouted at him.

“I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!” Black shouted.

It sent chills down my spine and stumbled back into Harry who quickly grabbed onto me defensively. We were in this together. Like we weren’t before. My little brother and me.

Lupin stared at Black, as if he were seeing reason. As if he agreed with him. He turned to look at Harry and me and agreed. Handing over his wand to black, “Very well,” He said.

Like a bolt of lightning I felt reassurance run through my body, a different type of warming feeling. I quickly grabbed Harry’s hand and whispered, “It’s going to be okay.” Though I wasn’t sure I believed it.

“But wait one more minute, Harry and Elodie have the right to know why,” Lupin told him.

“I know why,” I said looking Black dead in the eye.

“You betrayed our parents. You’re the reason they’re dead,” Harry said.

“No, it wasn’t him. Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead,” Lupin explained.

“Who was it then?” I shouted stepping forward.

“Peter Pettigrew,” Black cried out. “And he’s in this room, right now,” He continued gesturing around the room. “Come out, come out, Peter…Come out, come out and play,” He sang.

“Expelliarmus!” Professor Snape says as he disarms Black and steps into the room.

Hermione moved closer to Ron, and in doing so I felt her tug gently on my shirt to follow. Instead I moved Harry over. If anything happened to me Hermione would be able to help him since she still had her wand.

“Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you,” Snape said to Black. “I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof,” He said to Lupin.

“Brilliant snape! Once again, you’ve put your keen and penetrative mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you’ll excuse us, Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to,” Black said and then got a throat full of wand from Snape.

“Give me a reason. I beg you,” Snape told him.

Lupin and black start going back and forth trying to get Snape to back down, but they end up sounding like a bickering married couple.

I see Harry reach for Hermione’s wand, and I nudge his hand gently, “After Me”, I mouth to him and he nod’s back at me slightly.

“I could do it you know. But why deny the dementor’s? They’re so longing to see you. The dementors kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best. After you” Snape said and gestured with his head for us to lead the way out.

I raise a hand slightly and see Black flinch away. I release an Expelliarmus from my finger and watched Professor Snape go flying back taking the bed and a staircase with him.

“How did she do that?” Black asked Lupin panicked.

“Elodie you missed!” Ron yells at me.

“You attacked a teacher,” Hermione cries.

Quickly Harry is at my side holding up a wand if either man tried to come too close. “Tell us more about Peter Pettigrew,” he demanded.

“He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend,” Lupin explained.

“No. Pettigrew's dead. He killed him,” Harry said as he gestured to black with the wand.

“No, he didn’t,” Lupin said and jumped to stand in front of Black to shield him from harry. “I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map.”

“That tattered old thing? The map was lying then-” I said.

“The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there,” Black said pointing a skinny finger at Ron. All the color dropped from Ron’s face as he went white with fear.

“M-Me? He’s mental-” Ron said stuttering.

“Not you, y- Your rat!” Black explained.

“Scabbers has been in my family for –” Ron began.

“Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?” Black said bitterly as he slowly moved over to Ron.

“All they could find of Pettigrew was his–” Harry began quietly.

“Finger. The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat,” Black explained. In a world of magic I’s hard not to believe it. I needed to know if it was true. And Harry did too.

“Show me,” I demanded. Black reached to grab scabbers, but Ron wouldn’t release him from his grasp. “Give it to him Ron,” I said.

Hermione was holding Ron back who was trying to stand on his town leg. Meanwhile Lupin and black were trying to transform the rat. After missing a few times, the terrible creature transformed into a round, grubby handed, short mad who wouldn’t stop sniffing like a rat.

The pulled him from the door and into the middle of the room. “S-Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends,” He said and tried to make a run for the door, but they threw them back. He turned to look at Harry and me. Both of us still in disbelief.

“Elodie? Harry! Look at the two of you, you look just like your parents. Like Lily and James. We were the best of friends the three of us—” Peter said as he approached us.

Black jumped in front of us which made Peter move back to hide behind the piano, “How dare you speak to Harry and Elodie! How dare you talk about Lily and James in front of them!”

“You sold James and Lily out to Voldemort, didn’t you?” Lupin accused. Wand pointed ready to take fire should Peter make a wrong move.

“I didn't mean to!” Peter Cried. “The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!”

“I would have died! Died rather than betray my friends!” Black said to him as Peter crawled under the piano like the rat that he is. I pulled Harry over with me to stand in the doorway and block any path of escape.

“Harry! James wouldn’t have wanted me killed. Elodie, your mom, your mom would spare me,” Peter said, holding us and wafting his vile breath over our faces. “They would have shown me mercy!” He yelled as Black and Lupin pulled him away.

“You should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would! Together!” Black said and then lunged slightly.

“No!” I shouted. Harry looked at me and, in that instant, I knew we shared a thought.

“Elodie, this man is—” Lupin began.

“We know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle,” Harry said for me. Peter fell to his knees and looked like he wanted to begin praying.

“Oh, bless you dear children, Bless you—”

“Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle,” Harry told him.

“After that, the Dementors can have you,” I said, and I felt a cloud over my eyes, but I could still see. It was like looking through a morning mist. Without thinking I flicked my forefinger up to control his body and raise him to his feet as he whimpered the whole time. I felt Harry touch my hand and I blinked my eyes clear and released Peter from my hold.

I walked out in front of everyone else so I could coax the Whomping willow to calm down into a gentle sleep. Harry helped Sirius carry Ron’s weakened body and rest him just outside with Hermione while we wait for Lupin.

I tugged Harry’s sleeve and gestured to Sirius who was gazing up at the castle. “Come on,” I said, and he begins walking behind me.

“Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man,” Sirius said, not breaking his gaze. “My best days back have been the ones you came to visit me,” He said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

“You knew,” Harry asked, glaring at me.

“I thought it— I thought he was just a black dog living out on the grounds. I didn’t know it was you,” I said looking up at Sirius. “Now that I think about it, I guess it makes sense. The way you would smell my hair and look at me when I talked. I thought I had finally gone mental.”

“That was a noble thing you two did back there. He doesn't deserve it,” Sirius said.

“Well I just think my dad wouldn’t want his two best friends to become killers,” Harry told him. I didn’t correct him, I just let this one slide.

“Besides, dead, the truth dies with him. Alive…you're free,” I explain.

“I don't know if you two know this, but when you were both born, James and Lily made me your godfather,” Sirius said.

“We know,” Harry and I answered in unison, a bit sadly.

“And, well, I'll understand if Harry, you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, and Elodie you choose to stay with Minerva…but if you two ever wanted a different home…” Sirius said before trailing off. Harry and I looked away from him and back at each other, then back at him.

“What? Come and live with you?” Harry asked.

“Well, it’s just a thought, I can understand if you don’t want to…” Sirius began saying, I’m sure he felt embarrassed slightly .

“When?” I asked and felt his head snap to look at me as I wore a smile on my face.

“Harry!” Hermione called loudly.

It was a full moon tonight. And we were out here with Moony. A werewolf. Who as soon as he gazed at the full moon looked like he had begun shifting forms. Sirius ran over to him and began speaking words of encouragement to him to try and stop the shift, but it wasn’t working. Losing control of his limbs Lupin dropped his wand which Peter quickly picked up and turned himself back into a rat and ran away.

“Run!” Sirius yelled at us. Lupin had fully changed into a werewolf and flung Sirius out of the way.

“Come on,” I whispered to them so we could try and quietly sneak away.

“Wait! Wait,” Hermione said and began walking to Lupin.

“Hermione, bad idea” Ron whimpered after her.

“Professor?” Hermione said to the whimpering werewolf. “Professor Lupin?” She said again and was met by a large howl that made her stumble back into us. The werewolf began approaching us slowly with a growl growing in its chest.

“Nice doggy, nice doggy,” Ron said as we tried to slowly step back.

From the tunnel we saw Professor Snape emerge and angrily approach us putting him in the way of the werewolf. “There you are Potters,” he said. Lupin let out a growl and Professor Snape turned to cover us, taking a scratch in the process, but threw Harry and I away. The werewolf began approaching us. Harry pulled me closer and as I heard four paws steps approaching, I raised my hands to produce a shielding wall which allowed Sirius to drag Lupin across and away from us.

“Nice aim,” Harry said.

“I have no idea how I did that,” I told him honestly. Now was not the time to lie.

The Werewolf and the Animagus began fighting in front of us. One trying to inch closer the other trying to pull him away. Snape stood and put Harry and I protectively behind him again. And just before the werewolf got too close Sirius bit his arm and dragged him to follow him away.

“Sirius!” I said after them. Harry took off instantly, I delayed a moment and was caught by the collar by snape which caused me to fall back into him.

“Come back here Potter!” Snape yelled out to Harry.

“Let me go, I need to help them!” I said to Snape.

“Elodie, if there are dementors out here they’ll go after you too!” Hermione told me cautiously.

“Why me?” I asked her, confused as my eyes started shifting feeling the anger boiling in me. Snape put a finger under my chin to lift my head and watch as my eyes shifted back and forth. “I can’t see,” I told him.

“So, it’s true,” Snape said. “They’ll feed off you because you are a breeding ground for dark magic,” Snape said, releasing me. I took a step back staring at him not sure of what to do. In a split decision, I began running to Harry.

“Harry!” I said behind him just as he had knocked the werewolf in the head with a rock. It began approaching him, arm raised ready to attack, and we heard another in the distance. There was a pause for a moment while it decided weather of not to find its mate or to go for the kill. A second howl sounded off and the werewolf left to go find it.

I walked down to harry and put a hand on his face, “Are you alright?” I asked.

“Fine, but Sirius,” He said and looked over.

We looked over to a bit of tall gras and heard a how turn into a grunt. The dog fell and Sirius stood. Then he tumbled down. We went running down to try and find him to bring him back up. But he kept getting closer into the forest nearing the Black lake. We found him laying at the edge of a creek that led from the Black lake

“Sirius?” I said approaching his limp body on the floor.

“Sirius!” Harry said louder to wake him.

The lake began to freeze over. Like it would in the middle of winter to allow people to ice skate on it. It became solid ice.

“Harry, we have a problem,” I said as I looked around.

“What’s that?” he asked.

Sirius began screaming terrified as he had seen the Dementors approaching. One at a time they began swooping in taking a bit of Sirius along with them. Before I could stand to cast a Patronus I felt one swoop in sideways and take a bit of me too. I felt like my head was exploding. Like if I was being ripped in half. Like if death would seem better.

I felt lightheaded. I looked over and saw Harry raise to his feet. And cast his Patronus. But it only lasted a minute before they began taking bits of him as well, causing him to let out toe curling screams.

They were feasting on us.

Relishing In our pain.

I looked up and saw they had taken everything from Sirius. His last bit of energy fading away. And then I saw him. My dad. Prongs.

And then I fell asleep.


	21. The Do Over Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the infirmary after only to find out Sirius has been sentenced to The Kiss, how far will Elodie, Harry and Hermione go to set him free

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Harry, wake up,” I whispered.

“Dad, I saw dad,” Harry said, finally coming too. I knew it. I hadn’t been crazy; he was actually here with us.

I looked at Hermione eyeing her. “See I told you I saw him there. He sent the Dementors away,” I told her. She had been trying to convince me it wasn’t real, but I knew what I had seen was true.

“You saw it too? Across the lake?” Harry asked me, gripping onto my arm.

“Listen. They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss. They’re going to suck out his soul.” Hermione said.

The double doors swung open, and Dumbledore emerged through them. Always with such elegance and grace.

“Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!” I said to him.

“It’s true sir. Sirius is innocent,” Harry told him pleading our case.

“It's Scabbers who did it!” Ron said from his bed where he rested. He had a torn ligament in his ankle which Madam Pomfrey had wrapped and elevated to help heal but there was only so much she could do.

“Scabbers?” Dumbledore questioned.

“My rat, sir. Only he's not really a rat. Well, he was a rat. You see, he used to be my brother Percy's –” Ron said beginning his rant.

“The point is... we know the truth.,” Hermione said. “Please, believe us.”

“I do miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the words of three thirteen-year-old wizards and one fifteen-year-old witch will convince few others,” Dumbledore said. He walked over to Ron’s bed and began patting his leg causing Ron to release silent whimpers. “A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen.”

The clock tower began to Ding. The hour had struck. And it made the entirety of the room to shake. I had a thought, but it couldn’t be possible…could it? I drove the thought out of my mind and began running through any other idea that could provide aid in our current situation. All fell short, and I kept coming back to the original.

“Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with...dangerous,” Dumbledore said as he began making his way out of the infirmary. “Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower.”

So, it was possible.

“The two of you know the laws. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not...well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight,” Dumbledore said to Hermione and me.

We shared a glance. We knew what we would have to do but how to do it now was the question. Where would we need to begin?

“Three turns should do it, I think,” Dumbledore said before he turned and left. And they say I’m the one that’s omniscient. “Oh! By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck.” And with that we were alone again.

Hermione and I turned to one another and nodded briefly. We’d both done this before, but not together. But if ever there was a time, I suppose now would be the best.

“What in bloody hell was all that about?” Ron called from his corner of the room.

“Sorry Ron. But seeing as you can't walk...” I said and reached underneath my jumper. “I got him,” I said, gesturing to Harry.

I wrapped the chain of my time turner around Harry’s neck and brought it up to eye level. Harry tried to touch it, but I simply slapped his hand away. Three turns. I looked at Hermione before releasing the last. With a subtle nod, we were off.

Watching the hours and actions that had previously taken place before we were here reverse left Harry is a daze. Watching the darkness that had begun to set, un-set. Though we now had more time on our hands, there was none to spare. I watched Hermione to be sure I didn’t lose her, but we were right here together the entire time. Perhaps we should have done this all along. Ad then another thought entered my mind, but that would have to be for another time.

The room stopped moving. It was now empty except for the three of us. And the ticking began. I removed my necklace from Harry’s neck and tucked it back into my jumper. Harry shifted his eyes between Hermione and me as we simply nodded at each other once more.

“What just happened? Where's Ron?” Harry asked, confused.

“Seven-thirty. Where were we at seven-thirty?” Hermione asked.

“I think that’s when we were going to Hagrid’s,” I told her.

“Come on, and we can't be seen,” she said to Harry.

We ran through the empty corridor, down the clock tower and past the courtyard. The only bystanders were a murder of crows circling the fountain. It’s as if this was planned all along, it had never been this empty before.

“Will the two of you please tell me what it is we're doing?!” Harry asked as Hermione and I came to a halt.

There we were. We had caught up to our former selves. There we were in the middle of the confrontation between us and Draco with his minions. Tucked behind the archway we watched waiting for a clear path.

“But…that’s us,” Harry said in disbelief. “This is not... normal,” Harry said as he moved a bit too far in the open.

Hermione pulled Harry back and pinned him to the wall to remain hidden. I stepped in front of him to give a quick explanation, the only one we would have time for.

“This is a Time-Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave them to us at the beginning of the first term. This is how we’ve been getting to all of our lessons all year,” I explained to him. Hermione turned back to keep watch.

“You mean, we've gone back in time?” Harry asked dumbfounded.

“Yes,” I told him.

“Now he’s got it,” Hermione said.

“Dumbledore must have wanted us to return to this moment,” I said as I turned away from him and moved close to Hermione.

“Clearly something happened, he wants us to change,” Hermione told us. “Malfoy’s coming!” We moved back and through a hold of broken brick waiting once again for the coast to clear.

“Look. Buckbeak's still alive,” Harry said in excitement. Perhaps that’s why Dumbledore wanted us to go back so far.

“Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said, if we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared,” Hermione pointed out.

We waited a moment longer, until we saw our old selves move into Hagrid’s shack. That was our que to head down. We made our way to hide behind the pumpkin patch, just in time as Fudge and the executioner began heading down with Dumbledore.

“We better hurry,” Harry said.

“No,” I whispered at him.

“Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free,” Hermione explained to him.

We watched the events of the previous hours replay. Harry leaning by the open window, me, sipping my tea at the table. Hagrid, handing Pettigrew over to Ron. And the rage built inside of me, wanting to throw an attack at him.

“That's Pettigrew,” Harry said as he started to rise. Hermione grabbed him instantly and brought him back down to hiding level.

“You can’t, either of you,” Hermione clarified, placing a hand on my arm.

“Hermione, that's the man who betrayed our parents, you don't expect us to just sit here,” Harry whispered a shout at her.

“Yes, and you must!” She said back. I knew why. As much as I hated it, she was right. I looked at her and then looked at Harry hoping he would understand.

“Harry, we’re in Hagrid's hut right now. If we go bursting in, he’ll think we’ve gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We can't be seen,” I explained to him.

We looked into the open and saw the three aged men approaching closer and closer.

“Fudge is coming, and we aren’t leaving... why aren't we leaving?” Hermione said.

I looked over to my side and saw the stone that I had examined at this very moment, hours prior. I picked it up ensuring it was the same size, and then threw it into the open window, hearing the glass jar on the table shatter.

“Are you mad?” Harry asked me. I looked around looking for another stone, but before I knew it Hermione was throwing another, hitting the old Harry behind his head.

“That hurt,” Harry said rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head.

“Sorry,” Hermione told him, though she probably didn’t mean it. It needed to happen.

“C’mon, we’re coming out the back door,” I said viciously moving into the woods.

“Go!” Hermione said as she pushed Harry along.

We hid just at the edge of the forest behind a few trees as we waited for ourselves to leave. After nearly being caught we saw ourselves run up the trail without looking back.

“Okay, go Harry. Go!” I tell him.

He was the only one of us with previous experiences with a Hippogriff. Buckbeak in particular. This was his job to do, Hermione and I stood watch. I’d make sure Harry was okay, while she watched the door. Harry earned an invitation from Buckbeak, but the crows that surrounded him were giving him a hassle. Buckbeak was being stubborn and not wanting to move. Hermione moved and covered herself in roasted ferrets to bribe him away. Which thankfully worked to our advantage.

The door to the hut opened and within a moment of being discovered Dumbledore directed Fudge to look over at the blackberry field. With his back turned we used the moment to our advantage and moved into the forest out of anyone’s line of sight. We listened to the men go back and forth as to how Buckbeak got away, and as gracefully as ever Dumbledore deescalated the situation as something that was out of anyone’s control.

Then the run began. We made our way through the forest in the direction that would take us just around Hagrid’s house. We raced through the trees as Buckbeak followed easily behind. All while Hermione slowly feeds him ferrets.

“Now what?” Harry asked.

“We save Sirius,” I tell him, huffing my words. Losing my breath.

“How?!” Harry asked, hoping for a plan.

“No idea,” Hermione answered for me.

“I’m kind of just making this up as I go along,” I told them, still running.

We reached an opening in the trees and see that it was Lupin that immobilized the Whomping Willow before he entered. Only moments after we saw Snape approach and follow behind.

“And now we wait,” Harry said.

I looked over at Hermione and nodded. “And now we wait,” I responded. We took a seat right there as we waited for the time inside to pass before we could proceed with our next move. I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier, about what would soon happen. Would I really be able to see my father again? How would that even be possible?

“Hermione, before. Down by the lake. When I was with Sirius, I did see someone...that someone made the Dementors go away,” Harry said. My little brother, sharing the same thought as I had. I barely had any memories with our parents, he had even fewer. It wasn’t right.

“With a Patronus. I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it,” Hermione told him.

“It was our dad,” I said. Their heads snapped to look at me. Or better the confidence in my statement. “He’s the one that cast the Patronus,”

“But— but your dad is…” Hermione stumbled over her words, not having the heart to remind me of the truth.

“Dead? Yeah, we know, but I saw it too,” Harry said and placed his hand on my arm. Reassuring me I wasn’t crazy. At least not completely.

“Elodie, what happened earlier…with your eyes…and your hands…” Hermione said again, hesitant for the truth.

“I told you about the visions. Sometimes it’s a vision trying to force its way through, other times it’s a memory trying to unveil itself. I still can’t control it,” I told her, trying to sound as if I knew what was going on.

“But with peter…and with the shield. Elodie you produced wandless magic while blind as if you were in a trance. No one does that,” She told me. I hadn’t been completely honest with them about the dark magic.

“Sometimes—” I began not knowing what to say. “Sometimes it just happens. It’s like my magic knows what to do before my mind does, I don’t know how to explain it,” I say and look over at her and Harry, who both had confused and worried looks written all over their faces.

After a long silence Hermione stood to her feet and said, “Here we come.”

We watched the sweet moment unfold, of Harry and I being told we’ll soon have a home together. Someplace we can be a proper family.

And for a moment I saw it.

Out in the country, a house similar to the Diggory’s. Nothing too big. A field of grass similar to the surroundings of The Burrow. The kitchen and living room always kept tidy. Sirius, Harry, and I all with our own rooms. Sirius and Harry had built a simple quidditch pitch in the yard. We kept a telescope out front for nights with clear skies. Harry and I had even gotten a muggle television for enjoyment, though we had more enjoyment watching Sirius get excited over it. And everyday was perfect. Because every day we had each other. I Finally had my brother, Harry finally had a family, and Sirius…Sirius was finally free.

And then I felt my eyes clear.

My first proper vision. And it would definitely be my favorite.

Just as I was about to turn and tell Harry we saw the sky clear, and Lupin's shift began. The full moon had caught him in his grasp.

“Let’s go,” Harry said, pulling my hand.

We made our way over to an opening in trees where we could see the fight that took place between Sirius and Remus. We saw Harry throwing the rock with me approaching behind him. We saw Lupin begin to approach Harry, but nothing had pulled him away yet, I couldn’t remember what it had been that pulled him away.

“OWWWWW!” Hermione howled with her hands clasped around her mouth.

“What are you doing?” I asked her fiercely.

“Saving his life,” She told me quickly. “OWWWWW!” she released another howl.

“Thanks,” Harry said. We watched as Remus turned and began making his way through the field approaching us.

“Great now he’s coming for us,” Harry said sarcastically.

“Yeah, I didn’t think about that,” Hermione said, panicked.

“Run!” I shouted at them as I turned to run again.

Running deeper into the forest hoping not to be able to outrun him, but just evade him long enough to get away. Up a small hill we found a big enough tree to hid behind that would give us cover. We saw the werewolf approach and we slowly and quietly made our way around to not be seen and to get away. As we backed back into the open area of the forest, we thought this would be our chance to run back.

But that would have been only too easy.

As we backed away further, we heard a branch snap behind us. We turn and see it was broken under the werewolf’s step. We heard it release a low growl from deep within its chest as it began to move close towards us. He raised to be standing on his hind legs and cocked a claw back. I protect Harry who protects Hermione, but we were all protected by our rescued Buckbeak. Flapping his wings wildly and stomping his hooves. Standing his ground so that the werewolf would know to back away.

We finally had a moment to breath. And the sudden chilled air finally felt relaxing. But then I remembered. The breeze from earlier. Similar in feeling to this one. We looked up at the sky and saw them approaching, it must have been about fifty of them. All the same, black soulless, monsters.

“Sirius,” I said sharply.

“C’mon!” Harry said, pulling Hermione and me back towards the creek. And there we were again. Between the black lake and the forbidden forest. We watched as I shrieked in pain, and Harry made a feeble attempt to produce a Patronus. Only to watch the herd of dementors grow.

“Don’t worry. Dad will come. He'll conjure the Patronus,” Harry said confidently. We watched them come more and more.

“Any minute now,” I said. One after another, they took their turn between the three of us.

“Listen to me, no one's coming,” Hermione said. And nothing. They continued on.

“HE WILL, he will come,” Harry said standing his ground. And there it was. Sirius’s light. Leaving his body. Our feeble attempts to hold on.

“You’re dying,” Hermione said softly. “All of you.”

Harry ran forward at full speed and shouted “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Wisps of silver and light pushing away the herd. Until they were all gone. We watched the light enter back into Sirius’s body, and Harry and I fall limp beside him.

It wasn’t my dad after all. It was my brother.

“C’mon, they’ll be out for us soon,” I said and pulled Harry back to find Buckbeak.

We straddled the Hippogriff much to Hermione’s dismay, and began flying through the night sky. It’s probably close to past midnight and we see the castle in the distance. A couple of screams and some cheers later we round over to the tallest darkest tower.

Running over the cobble stone I spot Sirius as far into his cell as the space will allow.

“Stand back. I’ve never done this before,” I say to him and watch him move. I rub my hands together and push them forward aiming for the lock. A split second later the door burst into the cell breaking the hinges in the process. Probably my best aim yet.

I take Sirius’s cold hand into my own and lead him over to Buckbeak where we all remount and take off on another flight. Much to his own enjoyment. This must be the first time he’s flown in many, many years. Sirius is the first one off and helps us down gently.

“I’ll be forever grateful for this,” he tells us as we enter the walkway near the courtyard.

“We want to go with you,” Harry tells him.

“One day perhaps. For some time, life will be too unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here,” Sirius said to him, gently touching his shoulder.

“But you’re innocent, that’s not fair,” I tell him. He reaches for my hand pulling Harry and I closer to him before kneeling down in front of us.

“And you both know it. So, for now that’ll be enough,” He tells us painfully. “I bet you’re tired of hearing this, but you look so like your father. Except your mother’s eyes. And you, my dear girl…” He says looking at me and seeing the woman before me.

“My mother’s clone,” I finish for him with a chuckle. “We get that a lot.”

“It’s cruel that I got to spend so much time with them and the pair of you so little,” Sirius says. “But know this, the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them, in here,” He said as he placed a hand over his heart. He turned to me, raised a hand to push my hair back and said, “You really are the brightest witch anyone’s ever met. There’s no question they’d be proud.”

And this was enough. This was love. The feeling I’d been missing. My little family.

Sirius turned away and straddled onto Buckbeak. He looked down to Hermione, “Take care of them, I’m sure they need you most of all,” he said. And motioned Buckbeak to fly away. As we watch him, as free as he can be for now, fly away.

I heard the ticking; I know Hermione heard it too. And then came the first Bell toll. I reached down for Hermione’s hand and her face turned to mine, but I looked back at the sky for one last look at Sirius.


	22. Some Kind of Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected year, will Elodie still be the same person she thinks she is? or will begin to embrace the dark desires in her

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“We have to go,” Hermione said, pulling on my hand.

I grabbed onto Harry’s hand and we began running. Our last run of the night I’d hopped and made our way out of the courtyard and into the bell tower. Escalating up the god-awful stairs to approach the infirmary. Where we saw Dumbledore, pulling his head out of the double doors.

“Well?” he asked us firmly.

“He’s free,” Harry answered. “We did it.”

“Did what?” Dumbledore asked. “Goodnight.” There was a twinkle in his eyes, and he smiled as he proceeded down the stairs.

He understood. He just couldn’t say. Will anyone ever get used to the way this man works in such mysterious ways? We made our way into the infirmary just in time to catch up with our old selves leaving. And there we were. Begin the mission all over again.

“How did you get there…I was talking to you there?” Ron asked, pointing back and forth frantically between our past and current selves. Hermione turned to look at Harry and I and I knew instantly where this was going.

“What is he talking about?” She said with a slight laugh in her words.

“I don’t know, honestly Ron, how can anybody be in two places at once?” Harry answered her.

***

Exams had passed, and the year would be over any moment now. While I was glad, I’d be able to go home and lay in my tiny bed for a few months it still felt strange that so much had happened this year. I made my way through the halls and approached Minerva’s office. Dumbledore had sent me a note that he had already informed her of the events that took place. And in doing so, cleared up the misunderstanding with Sirius.

I knocked on the door to her office and watched it open on its own.

“Hello my dear. What can I do for you today?” She asked me kindly.

I closed the door behind me. Most students who tend to do poorly on their exams usually try to come and find a way to boost their grade slightly, so I didn’t want anyone eavesdropping.

“Cup of tea?” She asked me and waved her hand to fill my favorite china teacup.

“Mimi, I wanted to apologize,” I told her. I looked at my feet not able to look her in the eye. “I’ve been unfair to everyone this year, most especially to you. I’ve been cruel,” I said.

She moved across the room and placed the cup of tea in front of me as she sat on the sofa beside me. I felt he place a gentle hand on my knee and pat it slightly as I looked up to meet her eyes.

“When you were sent to be under my care, I thought to myself that it would be as easy as caring for another one of my students. Quickly though you proved me wrong. I may not be your mother, but you definitely taught me what it was truly like to have a child,” She said and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. “I knew that argument would come one day, what else was I to expect.”

I smiled at her. No, she wasn’t my mother, but she was the best thing I had and if I couldn’t have anything more, I was eternally grateful to have her.

“I won't lie to you, and tell you that it’ll be easy, no. You are going to face challenges, but promise me, no matter what they are, you will continue to come to me. As you have in the past,” She asked me. Her hand fell from my face and, but she still held my gaze. There it was again. The feeling of love.

“You may not have been my mother, but you will always be my mum,” I told her. I leaned over and hugged her gently. She was my family. And this was enough. We stayed like this for a few moments until she pinched my chin and went around to her desk.

“I hear Amos and young Cedric have invited you to attend the world cup with them?” She asked me.

“Yes, but not till the end of Holiday. They’ll be traveling beforehand so I won’t see much of them this summer,” I told her before taking a sip of my tea.

“Very well. Unfortunately, I will be needed here for most of the holiday. So, I trust you will find something constructive to fill your time with. Molly and Arthur would enjoy having you, so that's an option,” She informed me.

A summer at The Burrow. Not my number one pick, but definitely not terrible. I hadn't told her about the “almost accident”, I mean, how could I? She would find it horrifying.

“Right, I don’t suppose there’s any use in arguing is there?” I asked her, already knowing what her answer would be. I didn’t have to be psychic to see that.

“None at all,” She informed me, and I knew the matter was done. She gave me a long look from her desk. “I like to pride myself on being a modern woman my dear, yet you always leave me amazed,” She said after a moment.

“How’s that ma’am?” I asked her confused by her statement.

“It doesn’t take a seer to see that there are many young men in the castle that fancy you,” She said almost mockingly, she enjoyed this part. Slightly embarrassing me. “Now, you know I’m not one to encourage you to play games, but my dear as much as you’ve grown you are still young. I see how you change yourself to be the person others want from you. It’s not fair to them, and it is not fair to you. You are a strong woman, with a brain, and more than a fair amount of reasonable ability. I know you won’t settle for less than what you deserve,” She told me. There was a bit of scolding in there, but she had a point.

I knew what she meant; I just wasn’t ready to admit it. I didn’t want to think about it just yet, but if not now then when? I couldn't keep up this shifting personality, I just needed to find who it was I wanted to be.

“I’d better go, start packing and such,” I told her and took one final sip of my tea.

“Yes, lots of baggage to take with you I’m sure,” she said to me sarcastically and even I couldn’t hold in my laughter from that one.

“It’s good, okay. You got me,” I told her as I walked up to place a kiss on the top of her head. “Will I see you at home?” I asked as I walked back around to the door.

“Yes, I will be there when you arrive, have your bags ready and I’ll take them with me,” She informed me.

***

It was still a bit chilly out, but what else was new. I was sitting on the wall of one of the archways in the courtyard, one foot in front of me, the other leg hung down and was swinging a bit. Reading, and listening to the songs the wing sang as it blew through my hair.

“You know, any closer and you might kick me,” Cedric said from the wall underneath me. Reading his favorite Jane Austen for the millionth time.

I’d thought about jumping down from the wall and snogging him, but this was too public, and that was pure lust. I’d been toying with the idea Minerva planted into my head. I’d wanted to be with him for so long, and he said he loved me. Did I really have it in me to walk away? Was that even what I wanted?

With careful precision I pointed my toe and gently tapped him with my foot. I looked down and saw a smile creep across his face before he turned to look at me. Then I did it once more.

“Alright Potter, that’s enough!” He said before slamming his book shut and standing to his feet. He wrapped me into one of his paralyzing hugs which consisted of him pinning my arms to my side. “You’re cold as ice, here,” He said before removing his jumper and handing it to me.

“I didn’t really notice until you pointed it out, thank you,” I said and wiggled my way into it. “Are we all set for camping before you leave?” I asked him as I stood to pull his jumper over my body. I loved how I’d be swimming in his clothing, engulfed in his scent.

“Yes, two days after we get back home, and then my father and I will be off to Ireland. I wish you’d come with us,” He told me, taking me into his arms. This was a different hug. My knees between us, his hands at my waist.

“No, you’re about to enter your last year. That’s one last father son trip before you finish school, not to mention you’ll finally be of age” I told him. “And I wouldn’t want for you to be sick of me just yet, we can celebrate before you leave” I told him in a different tone of voice. A bit more unsure.

“Just as well, it won’t be too long, we’ll see each other again at the world cup. You’re still coming over with the Weasley’s right?” he asked me with a bit more content. He had really convinced himself that they were good friends now, not that they talked enough for him to think otherwise.

I wanted to tell him. Every part of me yearned to open my mouth and tell him. And I hated myself for not telling him right away, but I wasn’t ready to give this up yet. I wasn’t ready to lose him yet.

“Yeah, I’ll be at theirs a bit, send me postcards?” I told him a bit softer, trying not to let anything show through.

“As many as I can,” He said and then bent his head down asking for a kiss to which I obliged. I pulled away first and grabbed my book to head back to my dorm. He draped his arm around my shoulder and held me into his side as we walked at my pace for once.

“Cedric? There’s something I want to do before you leave on your trip, when we’re out camping,” I told him. I tried to make myself sound as confident as possible, but I was still trying to convince myself of my decision.

“What’s that? Is there a meteor shower you’d like to see? Perhaps swimming in the lake? A stop at the bookshop?” he asked me, but these were all things we did every summer. I wanted this one to be different. I needed this one to help me decide.

I halted and turned to look up at him, “No, none of those. I think I’m ready to do more than just snog you all night long. If you know what I mean,” I told him.

He looked at me in disbelief, probably the way I said it, but also because this had never come up before. I had taken him by surprise, and I enjoyed it. “Are— are you sure?” He asked me.

“Yes, I don’t want to be one of those girls that make a big fuss over their first time. But I’m completely certain that this feels right,” I told him and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. That much I was sure of.

“You never cease to amaze me Potter,” He said and grinned down at me hugely.

*******

I felt exhausted on the train ride home. I kept dozing in and out not able to take a real nap. Percy kept going on and on about his job interview with the ministry. We all knew he was going to get it, so this mostly felt like a feeble attempt for him to show off. I didn’t chime in too much, I just leaned against the window and watched the scenery pass by, my favorite part.

“I’m going to go find the trolly, should I wake her and ask?” Ginny asked. I had my eyes closed so they thought I was asleep, but I didn’t want to move from my position.

“No, just bring back a box of Bertie Botts,” I heard George say.

“I’ll go with you,” I heard Percy say.

The bang from the carriage door closing would be enough to wake anyone, so I let my eyes open with it. I caught sight of Fred moving across from me and George just a few inches next to me.

“Good morning beautiful,” George said.

“Hi,” I said quietly.

“Resting up before a holiday with us?” Fred asked in a joking manner.

I hadn’t talked to anyone about my plans with Cedric. It wasn’t something I liked discussing normally, but I was nervous. I especially didn’t want to talk to the twin about it considering what had happened this year.

“Lost in thought I suppose,” I answered. “A lot of things changed this year.”

They shared a thought; I swear it was like I could hear the thought leaving one of their minds and entering the others.

“I hate when you do that,” I told them.

“Part of being twins’ dearie,” George said.

“Now c’mon, tell us what you’re overthinking so hard,” Fred told me.

I thought about it, but how could I tell them? It seemed almost cruel. We had all agreed we were friends again. George and I never really stopped being friends, but Fred wouldn’t hide his distaste.

“I just feel like I finally have a family. I don’t want to sleep because I’m scared it’s just a dream. But seeing the vision of me, Sirius, and Harry… I’d just never felt happier,” I said. That was the only thing I could think of that would be enough to get them off my back. I hated lying to them and I knew I was bad at it, but this was still a bit of truth.

“You’ve always had a family though,” Fred said.

“You have us,” George finished.

“Yes, but most families don’t spend a majority of their time thinking about snogging with each other now do they?” I told them and sat up in my seat completely.

With perfect timing Ginny and Percy returned, but the Twins both had looks of shock all over their faces. Ginny moved George over and sat next to me so she could rest her head on my lap. She would usually do this when she wanted me to play with her hair.

“What’s gotten into the two of you?” Percy asked.

“Nothing,” They both said in unison.

“I got you a box of Bertie Botts, and a Licorice wand,” Ginny said handing me the items.

“Thank you, my love,” I said to her.

I proceeded to move her hair from her face and place her hair into two braids that would wrap around like a milkmaid. I always thought this looked adorable on her. Every time I would glance over, I would catch the twin still looking at me subtly. I didn’t think I had said anything too shocking. Merely pointing out the truth.

I trusted Minerva, and maybe she was right. Scratch that, she was always right, and she knew it. Would it be terrible if instead on moving my relationship forward with Cedric even if I felt I should be taking a step back? I’m only fifteen for goodness sakes. I couldn’t deny the spark I felt when I kissed Fred, and when I was arguing with him. But I also felt a similar spark when I was with George.

To be completely honest, the spark that I had most yearned for, the one that made me feel most complete, was the one I felt when I was using my magic. More specifically when my dark magic came through. That was the most addictive feeling. And the voice from that was telling me to be selfish.


	23. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Smut alert!} Just wanted to give everyone a warning at the beginning of the chapter, but as the title states this it Elodie's first time. If you're not comfortable reading it, I'm sorry. Fair warning. This is my first time writing something like this, so let me know in the comments what you think! <3

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I took extra care when I was getting up today. I rose from bed, went down, and had tea and toast with Minerva. Listened to her telling me I should have more for breakfast, but I felt a knot in my stomach and the thought of actual food didn't sit well with me. I swear Minerva could see right through me sometimes, because she lingered longer around the house more than usual. She didn’t comment on it though. I’m sure she wouldn't want to know either way.

“What time will you return tomorrow dear?” She asked as she stood from the table, ready to leave for the castle.

“Probably about 2 o’clock, maybe 4 at the latest, I was going to go visit Ginny for a bit,” I told her as I chewed my toast. “Will you be home for supper, or would you like me to ask Mrs. Weasley to escort me to the castle?” I asked her.

“I’ll be home dear, if I finish early enough, perhaps we can go into London for the weekend,” she informed me. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, be safe,” She told me firmly and placed a kiss on my head.

“Always am Mimi,” I told her and listened to her disapparate away.

I finished my tea and cleaned the kitchen before heading upstairs to shower and get ready. I thought I’d be more nervous than I was, but as soon as I stepped into my room, I felt all my worries disappear.

I looked at my bed. It was only a few hours ago that Cedric had snuck in through my window just to sleep in my tiny bed with me. Then a few hours after, just at dusk, he woke me up with a kiss on the forehead to tell me he had to go back before his parents noticed. I loved that he was able to apparate now. Furthermore, I enjoyed our new routine. I never realized how much I hated sleeping alone until having someone next to me became a habit.

I didn't bother with makeup, I wasn’t too fond of it on a normal day, and it seemed a bit pointless when camping since I couldn't wash it off my face easily. But I did take the time to smooth out my hair. I really should have cut it, it felt too long to me now.

I spent my day reading, and writing a letter to Sirius, checking in and asking when I could visit. I had told him about my vision, and he was beyond ecstatic about it. He even felt proud that he had been a part of my first vision, stating that we would have to find a way to include Lupin in it as well. I had no complaints with this.

It was just before sunset when I heard the doorbell ring. I thought I would have felt more nervous, or excited even, but it honestly just began to feel like any other summer. I closed my book and grabbed my bag and answered the door. There he was, as handsome as ever, and he knew it.

“Hello Tulip,” He told me sweetly.

“Hello Cupcake,” I answered him.

“Ready?” He asked me, reaching for my hand.

“Yeah, I think I am,” I said and locked the door behind me.

He took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. A loud cracking noise and a pipe squeeze feeling later we were off. Landing a few yards from the front of his house. Fingers intertwined, we made the walk down the path and through the trees. Our usual spot, not too far from the portkey, just out of the coverage of leaves. Golden hour had passed, and the last bit of sunlight was disappearing.

He had already set up the tent, which I wasn’t expecting. It’s not like it would have taken long, especially now that he could use his magic. He held the cover open for me to lead the way, and I suddenly realized why it was set up beforehand. It didn't have our usual eating table and separate areas. It was set up to have twinkly lights intertwined with the waterfall of curtains. Lights that mimicked the stars covered the ceiling. There were fluffy pillows everywhere and a bed with soft linens covered by a canopy.

There was a record playing soft music, and a couple of lanterns in the corner. But next to the mountain of pillows on the ground there was a bottle of white wine and what looked like a basket of fruits and berries. I was taken aback by all of this, I had told him not to make a big deal over it, yet here we were.

“What do you think?” He asked, pulling me away from my observation.

“This is beautiful, but you really didn't have to. I told you it didn't have to be something grand,” I said. I was appreciative, but I just didn't understand. He moved in closer and with one hand he gently grabbed my waist, with the other he took my hand and placed it around his neck.

“Shh,” He said shushing me. “I want this to be special for you.”

I looked up at him a bit embarrassed. I reached my other hand around to his face and pulled him into a kiss. Walking backwards I led us to the mountain of pillows and kneeled down, so we were sitting there. Then it hit me, the sinking feeling that always interrupted moments with him. This time, it was laced with dread and sadness. He must have sensed a change in me because he pulled away to look at me for a moment.

“If— if at any point you feel uncomfortable, or— or if I hurt you, and you want to stop, just say so and we’ll stop,” he told me, stumbling over his words a bit.

He was nervous too, and I enjoyed having that power over him. I silenced him by pressing my lips to him more aggressively. I needed to shut the sinking feeling up and distract myself. I wanted to feel in control, to feel that flame within me again.

I leaned back onto the pillows and with my lips on his neck, pulled him with me so he was on his knees, hovering over me a bit. I gently tugged his hair and nibbled on his sweet spot allowing a moan to escape from him. There it was, just a spark, but it was enough.

“Are you sure?” He asked in a shaking voice.

I felt my eyes flicker for a fraction of a second. But it was different, it wasn’t the flicker of a vision, it was of bad intentions.

“Shh, I want you. Right now,” I said to him in the best sultry voice I could manage.

His hands gripped over my thighs and pulled me closer to him. In a swift motion he was lifting me from our spot and carrying me over to the bed. I giggled lightly into his neck and refocused my attention to his lips before I felt myself being placed on the ground to stand in front of the bed. I fumbled with the buttons on this shirt as his hands made their way to lift mine over my head.

Shrugging his shoulders, he removed his shirt and flung it somewhere into the open space as I went to work on his belt buckle. His hands replaced mine and I moved to kick off my trainers and pull my leggings down.

And there we were. Panting a bit, standing in front of each other in just our underwear. I went the extra mile to make sure my undergarments matched today and was surprised that his boxer briefs were the same shade of navy blue. I peeked below his waist band and could see his bulge growing through the fabric. That only added to the growing wetness in mine. I reached around my back and unclasped my bra letting it slide down my arms. His eyes scanned my body all over taking in every freckle that laid upon my skin.

“You’re so beautiful. You’re perfect,” He said letting his fingers glide down my stomach and enter into the waistband of my underwear. He bent down to place a kiss on my collarbone, and then slowly moved lower and lower trailing kisses down my chest and stomach. Slowly he lowered my underwear till they were on the floor at my feet, and then he placed one last kiss on the lowest part of my stomach.

Raising slightly so he could pull his own underwear off and sit on the bed he moved me, so I was straddling on him, one knee on either side of him. I could feel him underneath me growing harder and harder. He slithered one hand around my waist and used the other to help pull us higher onto the bed. Before turning to let me rest my head so he could hover over me.

He bit at my lip slightly and pulled away leaving me wanting more. “It might hurt,” He told me quietly panting a bit.

I ran a hand up his warm arm and grabbed onto his bicep. His pupils were blown wide and his hair a mess. “I trust you,” I told him.

He reached over and grabbed a wrapper, ripping it open with his teeth. Safety first, responsibility like the true Hufflepuff he was. I pressed my lips to his and followed him back as he pulled the condom over his length. Feverish kisses growing hungrier and hungrier. And I realized, I had shut the sinking feeling off. This moment, this bubble was all that mattered.

I leaned back into the bed allowing him to follow me. And in a swift motion he entered into me breaking the wall no one other than myself had ever touched before. I took in a sharp breath and arched my back causing my chest to raise, pushing into his. The skin on skin contact, his hand holding onto me, his penis filling me, everything in unison set my body on fire. I felt electric, and his body was magnetic.

“Are you okay?” He asked me.

“Yeah,” I said, barely able to use my words.

He pulled out a bit and entered back in a few times, each time going deeper and deeper. I felt a whimper escape my lips and his eyes looked over me immediately.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, we can stop,” He said quickly.

I grabbed onto his hair pulling him closer to me so I could reach his ear. “I don't want you to stop,” I said. My voice sounded rough, searching for breath. I kissed his shoulder, neck and jaw which allowed more moans to escape.

Thrusting into me at a steady pace he dipped his head down so it was his turn to nuzzle into my neck. He nibbled along my collarbone and neck behind my ear, hard enough that I was certain it would leave bruises. I didn't mind though, I wanted more.

The uncomfortable feeling faded quickly, and I felt a building in my lower stomach as he kept thrusting himself into me at a steady pace. Carried away himself, I felt his teeth graze my shoulder and bite a little too hard as moans escape him. The feeling of pain and pleasure seemed odd to me, but not terrible.

“El, I’m getting close,” He said roughly. “Talk to me, please.”

I was throbbing, but I knew I wanted more, I didn't want him to stop. “Not yet,” I said.

I felt his hand leave the side of my head where it had been caging me in. His fingers began to rub frantically on my throbbing clit, and that was what I needed. The circular motion building, causing me to catch up to him. My breath became more and more hitched in my throat. I pressed a kiss roughly into his lips and the building was escalating more and more.

I pulled away breathing heavily, “Ce— Cedric,” I moaned behind shaken breaths as my stomach knotted up getting tighter and tighter. “It— It’s happening,” I said.

Continuing to take care of my clit he began thrusting into me faster and faster. I felt the explosion getting ready to erupt, and with perfect timing he groaned my name out, “El— Baby, please,” He said.

And there it was, with a final thrust hitting my most sensitive spot I came undone allowing my moans to fill the space. Pulling myself as close to him as possible, pressing my teeth onto his shoulder lightly. Catching my breath, he pulled out of me and fell on the bed next to me. We were both a mess of heavy breathing and sticky skin, but we could care less.

“I love you,” He whispered, pulling me closer to him, placing kisses in my hair.

“I know,” I told him.

We laid there for a while until we were no longer left in disarray. He slipped on his pajama trousers, I slipped on my underwear and his pajama shirt. He had put a record on, and we sat in the pillows eating the berries and drinking wine. I pulled my hair up out of my face as he stared at me, not daring to look away.

“What?” I asked.

“Just thinking I guess,” He told me.

“About me Mr. Diggory?” I asked him innocently.

His face changed a bit as he looked down at his hands, almost sad. “Can I tell you something, and you won't get mad?” He asked me.

“Well I can’t promise how I’ll react, but I will listen to your explanation before I form a definitive opinion, if that’s okay?” I told him.

“That’s fair enough,” He said. He looked back up at me and said, “You know I love you, and I want to spend all of my time with you.”

“Yes, I figured as much,” I told him.

“My parents love you too, they already see you as a daughter, but they also think that the both of us should really consider if we see this being a lifelong relationship,” He said as he looked away not wanting to see my reaction.

“Honestly, Minerva has had the same conversation with me,” I told him.

We both laughed. But we both knew that it wasn’t actually funny.

“I know I want this. I want to be with you, but you’re Elodie Potter. I’d be a fool to think I was your only option. You told me you get that funny feeling when you’re with me, and you hardly ever tell me you love me,” he told me with sadness in his voice.

“I want to, but it just feels like words to me,” I told him. “My mother jumped in front of a killing curse for me. My father knew he was going to die, but still fought you-know-who to give us a chance. I want to feel that, but it just seems...” I tried to explain.

“How about this,” he said and moved in front of me, so I was looking right at him. “I want you to have fun this summer. To go out with your friends and enjoy your time apart from me. If you decide you still want to be with me at the end of summer, then we know it’s meant to be. I’m sure of you Elodie. I just want you to be sure of me,” He told me.

"This feels an awful lot like a breakup conversation," I told him not daring to meet his eyes. "Please-"

He placed a hand on my face brushing small circles on my cheek with his thumb. "I could never break up with you, I don't have it in me," He said in a soft and gentle voice.

I couldn't say anything because nothing I could say would feel right. I thought about arguing with him, but we were both sure that time apart would help a bit. I just wish we’d had that conversation before we slept together.

“Promise me one thing though,” I said as I placed a hand through his hair. “Don’t sleep with any of those tourists when you’re traveling,” I said with a slight laugh.

“Promise,” he said and laid down next to me.


	24. A Different Type of Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first time not going quite as expects Elodie goes to her best girlfriend for comfort. Unknowing that it only gives hope to another

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Two times. In the span of one night, we had found our bodies intertwined two times. The first was just that. The first. The one to be gotten out of the way. The second was at about 12:30 in the morning, before falling asleep. But as I laid there about to fall asleep it seemed just like everything else. Was that all that it was supposed to be?

“Was that okay?” Cedric asked me breathlessly.

“Yeah, it was good,” I told him, not meeting his eyes. And it was. It’s not like I had much to compare it to. But given the way Angelina and Katie had described sex to be, I just thought I’d be sore or feel more relieved.

I woke up the next morning and looked at myself in a little pocket mirror I had packed. I didn’t look any different, I guess I felt a bit different. Maybe it took more practice for it to be more satisfying.

We had tea and some biscuits before packing up the campsite around noon. Cedric apparated me to The Burrow and watched me walk up to the door to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

“You look beautiful dear! It’s good to see you,” She said as she took me into a bone crushing hug.

“You as well ma’am, is Ginny up yet?” I asked her. Knowing Ginny there was a very high chance she may still be sleeping in her room.

“In the kitchen. Care for a spot of tea?” She asked me as she began making her way through the house.

“Yes please,” I said. I spotted Ginny still in her pajamas enjoying a late breakfast. I went and sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

“I missed you already,” she whispered to me.

“My love, it’s only been a week,” I said as I pulled away. I kept a hand in her hair as Mrs. Weasley placed a cup of tea and a sandwich in front of me.

“You’re too skinny dear. Eat,” She said.

I went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk smelling it to make sure it was fresh before pouring a bit in my tea and placing it back. I took a few bites of my sandwich and looked around the kitchen.

“Why is your house so quiet today?” I asked Ginny suspiciously.

“Ron went with dad to pick up Charley and Bill,” she informed me. “They’re spending the whole summer here! The twins were still in bed when I came down,”

I couldn’t recall Charlie, I’m sure I’d seen him before but it wasn't coming to mind. I’d seen Bill once in Diagon Alley with the bunch of them but was never formally introduced. I was told they were very close to the twins and Ginny, much like myself, so I liked them already.

“You’re pretty quiet, is everything okay?” Ginny asked me.

“Mhmm, I’m not sure. I guess I am, I’m just overthinking like always,” I told her. She turned in her seat, so she was facing me completely. She was never one to drop things, she really was way too mature for her age. Not that I can blame her, someone had to be the responsible one among her siblings. “Last night, Cedric and I…” I said trailing off not wanting to say it. “First time, ever.”

Her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. No one ever wanted to talk to her about things like this, with good reason, she was only thirteen. “Tell me everything! Was it good? Was he romantic? Gentle?” She asked me rapidly.

I took a big sip of my tea, trying to really think of how to answer. I wanted to be truthful, she wasn’t experienced but maybe talking it out would help.

“It was nice. I mean as far as first times go, I’m glad I waited instead of hooking up after a common room party. But yeah, it was okay,” I said.

“That’s it? No sparks?” She asked me bluntly.

“Yeah. I don't know, the way everyone talks about sex I thought it would be more satisfying, that maybe I’d feel different after. I mean why else would everyone be trying to shag each other all the time? Maybe it was just nerves from it being the first time,” I told her, looking down at my teacup.

“Are you guys okay?” She asked me as she brushed a strand of hair behind my ears so she could see my face.

“Mmm, I can’t tell him I love him. Not in good conscious anyway. Both of our families think we’re rushing things a bit, so we’re going to take the summer to get some space,” I told her.

“How do you feel about that?” She asked me, sounding sad.

“You know it’s weird, I’ve wanted to be with him for as long as I can remember. But things have felt off center for a while now. Like maybe it’s not what I really want anymore,” I said and took a break to look her in the eye. “Tell me I’m completely wonky? I mean that’s Cedric Diggory!” I said to her after hearing just how indecisive I sounded.

“I mean you hit the nail right on the head, that is Cedric Diggory, even I hate you a bit,” She said and laughed easing the mood. “When did things start to feel off?” She asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. Really trying to think about what had set my heart aside. And I knew. As much as I hated to admit it, and give the words life, I knew. “When I kissed your brother,” I said.

**~Fred’s POV~**

I threw a towel at George’s face. We had slept well past 11, everyone was gone, Ginny and mum were probably downstairs, so I helped myself to a shower. George needed to get up, we had a lot of new plans to work on today, more products to perfect.

“Mmm, ten more minutes,” George groaned from his bed.

“I’m heading down to see if Ginny hasn’t finished all the milk. Get up you git!” I said before going down the stairs. “Morning mum,” I said to mum as I saw her sitting in her knitting chair.

“Good morning sweetheart,” She said barely looking up at me.

I walked towards the kitchen and heard Ginny talking to a familiar voice. My favorite voice as a matter of fact. Before bursting through the door, I listened in on what they were saying. They were speaking at a normal volume, so I didn’t think it would be too bad to eavesdrop.

“I don't know, the way everyone talks about sex I thought it would be more satisfying, that maybe I’d feel different after. I mean why else would everyone be trying to shag each other all the time? Maybe it was just nerves from it being the first time,” Elodie said.

So that was it, she had let him deflower her. I had no right to be mad, they’d spent the entirety of the last year together. She made it clear that I myself had missed my chance with her. Yet, I still found myself feeling, I don't know, betrayed? Hurt?

“Are you guys okay?” Ginny asked her.

“I can’t tell him I love him. Not in good conscious anyway. Both of our families think we’re rushing things a bit, so we’re going to take the summer to get some space,” Elodie said and I felt my heart stutter.

“How do you feel about that?” Ginny asked her in a calm voice. The kind a doctor uses on their patients when treading treacherous grounds.

“You know it’s weird, I’ve wanted to be with him for as long as I can remember. But things have felt off center for a while now. Like maybe it’s not what I really want anymore. Tell me I’m completely wonky? I mean that’s Cedric Diggory!” Elodie said.

She was having doubts. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be with golden boy after all, but why? the last time she had talked to me about him was that night in the common room. And she had made it perfectly clear that they were together. Had something changed in the short week we’d been away from the castle. Had he used her and changed his mind?

“I mean you hit the nail right on the head, that is Cedric Diggory. Even I hate you a bit. When did things start to feel off?” Ginny asked. In that moment, I’d never felt happier I had a sister that was best friends with the girl I cared most for.

“When I kissed your brother,” Elodie said and I could literally feel my stomach sink into the ground.

Why? Why now? Why then? If that was how she felt why had she fought her feelings ever since that night? Was it because she didn’t know between George and I who she liked more? Or could it be because she didn’t want to be the one to call things off with Diggory? She said it herself, it’s Cedric Diggory. Nearly all the girls wanted him, that was part of the reason I had a dislike for him.

I turned around and treaded back up the stairs as quietly as possible. George had gotten up and was in the shower, so I sat at the window alone. Would it be right to pursue her again, that might make me appear as a rebound. But ignoring her could make it look like I’d lost interest. She must know that was impossible.

“All the milk and tea gone?” George asked entering the room.

“What? I don’t know, I never actually made it into the kitchen,” I said looking back at him.

“Decided you’d wait for me? That’s what I like to hear. Come on,” He said as he looked at me from the door frame.

I arose from my spot and walked behind him, relaxing my composure so no one would be the wiser. Dad and the boy hadn’t arrived yet, and mum was still seated in her chair. We walked into the kitchen so see Ginny at the stove looking into a pan, while Elodie was filling the kettle for a fresh pot of tea.

“Ginny cooking? Are we being punished?” I said.

“Piss off,” Ginny responded.

“You? I’m the one she’s decided to cook for,” Elodie said. “Tea?” Elodie asked.

“Yes please,” George answered. Se looked over at me and I simply nodded at her.

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today Ms. Potter?” I asked.

“Came to visit Gin before I leave for a few days,” She answered as she was stretched on her tip toes to reach for the teacups.

“Where are you off to?” George asked.

“London for a couple of days with McGonagall. A bit of help please?” she said.

I walked over to help her and as she stopped reaching, I saw the bruise showing through her thin white shirt. I shot a look at Ginny who must have seen it too based off her facial expression.

“Blimey El!” Ginny said moving the fabric on Elodie’s shirt to display hickeys and a faint bit mark on her shoulder. “He turned you into a spotted beetle and you still didn’t enjoy it?” Ginny said bluntly with a smile on her face.

“Ginny!” Elodie, George and I all said together.

Elodie moved away from us, grabbing the teacups I held in my hand.

“You’re the one that said it,” Ginny said trying to save the conversation.

“yeah that doesn’t mean I want to open it up as a discussion for the entire household,” She said with a chuckle in her voice. “What should I go grab your mum and dad too? How about Ron?” She went on no longer able to hide her laughter. “Excuse me Percy, lets talk about your first time and compare horror stories,” She said in a mocking tone.

Ginny made a barfing noise while I laughed on.

“That must be one hell of a horror story if you’re comparing it to Percy,” George said cause the laughter to erupt again.

Ginny cast a covering charm on Elodie to hide the markings on her porcelain skin. They weren’t too bad, and they would fade on their own in a day or two. In all honesty if it were me, I’d want to do the same. The thought of it alone was a bit overwhelming.

We spent what felt like the entire afternoon there. Ginny attempted to make a fried egg and toast which Elodie refuse to eat claiming she could see eggshells. We talked about the quidditch cup and she gladly agreed to stay in our tent with Ginny and Hermione. When asked what her other plans were for the summer, she said none other than spending time with Ginny and Sirius. To which no one protested.

“The boys should be home soon, Elodie dear will you be joining us for dinner today?” Mum asked us as she ran into the kitchen.

“Goodness is that the time? No, I should be getting back home,” Elodie said as she rushed to place her teacup in the sink.

“I can owl Professor McGonagall, invite her as well?” Mum suggested.

“Perhaps when we return from London. Tonight will be a full house as it is,” Elodie said as she hugged mum. “Bye,” she said as she walked to the chimney to use the floo.

I looked at the door as she left not daring to move from my seat. Today was probably the best day we’d had in a long time. And it felt nice, like having my friend back. Before we both messed things up. I was happy. Because she was here with us, happy. But that only made me like her more.

Ginny began clearing the table and leaned in next to me to say, “She likes you too, so don’t mess it up this time.”

A smile crept across my lips. “Now was that me or George you’re referring to?” I said in a low voice.

“Well she doesn’t fight with me the way she does with you now does she?” George said.

“Said it was a different kind of feeling with you,” Ginny said, making my smile become permanent.

“I guess I owe you 10 Galleons.” George said.

“Don’t let mum hear you say that” Ginny said as she gave us a scolding look before leaving the kitchen.


	25. The Sound of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with Minerva and Sirius gives Elodie clarity to a question that's been on her mind for some time. And a day at the lake with the Weasley's may prove to Fred that he's not the only one with eyes for El.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I always loved the sound of water. Whether it be the sound of rain, a waterfall, splashing in a lake, or even a fountain. Like the one outside of Buckingham Palace. A man and woman with guitars were playing nearby. Minerva sat on a bench, while I was slightly dancing circles around the fountain. Pigeons would swoop in every here and there, but I was just minding my own business.

In a world of magic, this was what brought me the most peace. I looked over at Minerva and waved as she smiled back at me. I wondered what was going through her head sometimes. She hadn’t said a word last night when we were at The Shaftesbury Theater. Normally she tends to make some comments about how lovely the shows are.

After another loop around I stopped by the musicians and left a few pounds in an open guitar case. Looking over at Minerva again I saw Padfoot in his animagus form sitting next to her. I ran over immediately and dropped to the ground to wrap my arm around his neck.

“I thought you were supposed to be in hiding,” I whispered in his ear.

“He sent me an owl the other night asking to spend a bit of time with you. You might imagine my protest seeing as this is very public, and reckless. For goodness sakes Black you’re not in school anymore,” Minerva said scolding the both of us.

“What’s life without a little risk?” I said looking up to her with a grin covering my face. Sirius nuzzled into my hair, a sign he agreed with me.

“The both of you will put an old woman in her grave,” She said to us.

“No, you’re indestructible,” I said to her.

The three of us walked through the flea market where I bought a few new items of clothes, some records, and a couple of photo slides. I had even found a jumper that I thought Harry would like. We made our way to a hidden café in an alley where we would have enough privacy so we wouldn’t have to whisper.

“Minerva, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” I said as I placed a plate of food on the ground for Sirius along with some tea.

“What’s that my dear?” She asked.

“The time turner you gave me last year, you and Dumbledore were very clear about not going back further than five hours,” I said before taking a sip of my tea. “Is there a way to go back to the night my parents died? Change things?” I asked. Both Minerva and Sirius looked at me frozen. That must be a bad sign. Sirius turned to look at her waiting for her answer, and when she didn’t give one right away, he barked.

“Oh, hush you,” She said to him and set down her glass. “My dear, there are some things that are limited and out of our reach, even with magic” She explained to me.

“What about if I learn to control the other side of my magic? Surely that must mean something? If not to make me more powerful then what?” I asked her, looking for some way.

I should have known by the way she looked at me that it was a shout into the void. I should have understood that there was nothing to be done.

“My dear, if there was any way to change what happened that night, I would have found a way. We all would have. No good can come from using dark magic to rewrite the past,” She told me flatly.

I looked down at Sirius to see him looking at me in return. “It’s not fair,” I said in a soft voice. “I’m still getting cloudy memories. I just keep thinking, if they were still here, that wouldn’t be happening. Sirius would be free, and Harry and I would be together in one home.”

“I know life has been unfair to you, the both of you, but you have to believe that someday everything will be better. Like that vision of yours,” She told me.

“Okay…Okay” I said and placed a hand on Sirius’s head. He barked at Minerva once.

“And no dark magic,” She told me firmly.

I nodded, “We won’t need it,” I said looking at Sirius and proceeded to eat the rest of my meal in peace.

*******

“Will you be joining us tonight Professor?” Mr. Weasley asked.

Minerva had apparated us to The Burrow. It was about 1 o’clock, and she was going to spend a few nights at the castle. I didn’t want to be home alone, so I was going to stay here for a few days. Ginny wanted to camp and go to the lake, I wanted to work on my tan, so it was a win-win. She was also excited to have me around since she was the only girl in the house filled with all of her brothers.

“Afraid not, but we have prepared a Treacle Tart as a thank you for looking after Elodie,” Minerva said.

“It’s no trouble at all, she’s family,” Molly said, wrapping an arm around me as she led me inside, leaving Minerva and Mr. Weasley to speak alone. “Did you make this dear?” She asked me.

“Yes, I did my best, but I’m sure yours is better,” I told her as we entered the house.

“Nonsense,” She said as she took the dish from my hand and pushed me into the living room.

I was brought to the ground by Ginny who wrapped her arms around my neck and began covering my face in about a million peckish kisses. I put a hand around her back and patted her shoulder blade. “Okay, alright. Easy tiger,” I said to her.

“Blimey Gin,” Ron said watching the scene unfold.

“Let the girl breath,” Percy followed.

Fred and George walked over and lifted her off of me while helping me to my feet. “Save some for us,” They said in unison.

“It’s okay! I don’t mind,” I said ignoring them and wrapping my arms around Ginny now that we were both standing. “I take it you miss me, my love?” I said as my face rested on her shoulder.

“Only every day! How was London!? Did you have fun? Did you see any cute boys? Where did you go? What did you buy?” She asked as she released me.

“One question at a time Ginerva!” I said to her.

“Oi, that’s not one of ours,” I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

“Who’s your friend Gin?” another unfamiliar voice said sounding a bit flirty.

I looked over to see who must have been Bill and Charlie. But my sight was redirected by Ron and the twins all coming in for their own hugs. Percy didn’t stand. Quite frankly it would have been a bit weird if he had. We never had that sort of relationship.

Ginny guided me closer to the couch where her oldest brothers were sitting and said, “Elodie Potter, these are my older brothers, Bill and Char—”

“Charlie Weasley, it’s a pleasure to meet you love,” He said and reached for my hand.

“Oh, my stars, you’re Charlie Weasley?” I said, sounding surprised.

“Y-yes, have you heard of me?” He raised an eyebrow and sat up on the edge of the couch in surprise.

“No,” I said cutely causing some of the boy to chuckle while leaving Charlie stunned. I redirected my attention to Ginny. “Care for a trip to the lake my darling?” I asked and offered her my arm.

“It would be my pleasure! Let’s go change, I have everything else ready,” She said and took my arm as we started heading up the stairs.

“You know you set yourself up for that?” Ron said to Charlie.

“This one I like,” Bill said.

Ginny and I quickly changed into our swim clothes. I guess I had forgotten to pack an extra t-shirt, so I had to borrow one from Ginny. Unfortunately, she was a size smaller than me and I had a more developed chest, so her clothes fit me a bit snug. Her solution was to steal a flannel from the twin’s room so I could wear as a cover instead, not that I protested the idea. It must have been Fred’s, it smelled of toasted marshmallows and cinnamon. I rolled the sleeves a few times and pinched the buttons snapping them in place and let the sweet smell surround me. Even though I was a tall it still fit me like a mini dress covering my shorts.

I knew Ginny wanted us to all hang out together, only I hadn’t realized that they must have all planned to go to the lake with us. When we went back downstairs, I realized the boys were all in swim trunks. Part of me regretted wearing a two piece, but since Ginny was wearing one as well, I thought it wouldn’t be too bad. Then again, I wasn’t their sister.

“Oi, that’s not your shirt!” George said to me.

“Scared I’ll soil Freddie’s favorite flannel are you Georgie?” I asked as Ginny ran into the kitchen to grab a bag she had prepared.

“More like it’ll smell like you and he’ll never want to wash it again,” Ron snickered causing Fred to blush.

Ginny bolted past me out the door trying to beat me there, “Let’s Go!” She shouted by.

“Well if you want it, come and get it,” I said and ran out the door behind Ginny.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Oy, that’s not your shirt!” George shouted. I looked up from the photos Charlie was showing us of the dragons at the sanctuary.

It wasn’t her shirt. It was mine. My favorite one actually. It was the most comfortable flannel I owned, and probably one of the few pieces of clothing I had gotten new instead of secondhand. It was too big for her, it passed the length of her shorts, but she still looked like the most beautiful creature in the world.

“Scared I’ll soil Freddie’s favorite flannel are you Georgie?” Elodie said in a joking manner.

In a flash, Ginny ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had spent a good part of the late morning packing snacks and a camping tent into a bag, which I also snuck a few butter beers into. They didn’t get to go to the lake last summer since we were in Egypt, and she was excited to have all her brothers together again, so she had been making a big deal over today’s lake trip.

“More like it’ll smell like you and he’ll never wash it again,” Ron snickered. I didn’t bother shooting him a look, I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. I’m sure I must have been the color of my hair with how hot my face suddenly felt.

Like a bolt of lightning Ginny ran out the door past Elodie and shouted, “Let’s Go!”

I felt like I couldn’t move. Not until she did, even then I wasn’t sure if I should. She locked eyes with me and said, “Well if you want it, come and get it.” Then she ran out the door after Ginny.

“Freddie boy, that is a girl that clearly wants to be chased,” Bill said and draped an arm over my shoulder. I was still left in disbelief; his words almost flew over my head.

“Well if you won’t chase her, I will,” Charlie said.

He quickly pushed himself off the couch to run out the door. Without missing a beat George and I were after them. I heard footsteps behind us so everyone must have taken it as an invitation. Dad shouted something from the front yard where he was still talking to Professor McGonagall, probably a reminder to look after Ginny.

We easily caught up to the girls and stood a few feet behind them. They stopped before going onto the wooden deck and proceeded to kick their shoes off. In a swift motion Ginny pulled off her dress and began rushing Elodie.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not that she turned to notice. She pulled her shorts down and unbuttoned my flannel leaving her only in her two-piece suit. No one would ever be able to tell under her uniform, but she had the most perfect figure. Her chest was well developed, without being unreasonable. Her bottom, perfectly plump.

“That one rounded out well didn’t she boys?” Charlie said as he admired her.

“Thank Godric,” George and I said in unison.

“Watch it, that’s my best friend's sister,” Ron said defensively.

“Do they realize it’s probably freezing?” Bill asked. They were rushing which meant they were going to do the jump.

“They do this every time we come out here, even if it’s freezing out,” Percy said. “True Gryffindors those two.” I’d almost forgotten he was here.

But he was right. I’d never forget the time they jumped in before the start of Ginny’s first year. It was the end of summer and the cold fall air had already made its way to the lake. It was freezing but they still cannonballed into it like we were in the middle of a heatwave. It was all fun and games till they emerged a minute later only to wrap their bodies in blankets and beg mum for a heating charm.

“Let’s go!” Ginny yelled, grabbing Elodie’s hand as they ran full speed down the dock and jumped in together. A minute later they both emerged laughing as they flung their hair back, ignoring if the water was cold or not.

“Holy shit, they’re insane” Bill said under his breath.

“She’s also got a boyfriend, or have you already forgotten,” Ron continued as if it mattered.

“Not anymore, she told Gin they broke up,” I corrected Ron.

“Aww what’s wrong! Are you boys scared?” Elodie called mockingly and Ginny giggled as they went further into the open water.

“You’re so lucky I’m not at school with you blokes, I would have made her mine in a minute,” Charlie said as he ripped off his shirt and took off running again.

“Fat Chance you bloody git!” I yelled right behind him.


	26. A Very Weasley Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Fred be able to summon the courage needed to tell Elodie how spending the summer together has felt for him. Will the way Elodie see's herself scare him away?

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Charlie put me down, I’m heavy!” Elodie said after Charlie and swam under her legs to lift her for a game of chicken. I would have wanted to be the one hoisting her up, but I couldn't do much while I rested on George's shoulders. Percy lifted Ginny because Bill was the only one brave enough to lift Ron.

“Who’s telling you these lies? You’re light as a feather. Anyone who says otherwise is a complete imbecile,” Charlie told her. She held onto his hands for balance, but when she locked eyes with me, she pulled her hands away and reached for mine instead.

“You’re going down Freddie,” she told me, and she tried to push me back.

“Elodie potter, I’m appalled. Buy a bloke dinner first, before demanding such things” I said. She set herself up for that one.

Slightly embarrassed and highly distracted I pulled a hand free and poked her side where I knew she was ticklish. That’s all it took for her to fall back off of Charlie's shoulders and into the water. George threw me, meaning we lost as well since there were still two teams standing.

“I got you, didn’t I?” I said to her once she emerged.

“That’s not fair, you distracted me, and poking shouldn’t be allowed,” She said, pouting her bottom lip a bit.

“I think my partner and I demand a rematch,” Charlie said from George’s side.

I reached over to pick a stray leaf off of her shoulder, and she looked at me with those beautiful bright green eyes. She didn't shy away from my touch, that was a bit new. And if I wasn’t mistaken, it looked like she was appreciating my body as well. All those years of quidditch paid off in this moment.

“Oh, Fred. You’re getting a bit too much sun,” She said and ran her fingers over the back of my neck. “Come here, I think I have something in my bag,” She said and slowly started treading through the water. I pulled her back by her waist and pulled her up sideways so I could carry her like a package under my arm.

“Where are you two running off to?” Ron called.

“Too much sun!” I yelled back at them and moved out of the water to the pier where Elodie had dropped her bag.

She motioned for me to drop down with her hand to which I obliged. The touch of her hand applying cool lotion to my warm skin sent shivers up my spine. But I didn't mind. I looked at my siblings and caught George, and Charlie glancing over at us, trying to be discreet but failing. George would probably fill them in on the rollercoaster that was mine and Elodie’s nonexistent situation.

“Ginny’s having a lot of fun. She missed you, while you were away,” I said as I turned to look up at her.

“Ginny would miss me if I stepped into a room she wasn’t in,” She said sarcastically. “Not that I can complain, I’m the same way with her.”

“Bill and Charlie seem to have taken a liking to you as well,” I pushed further, looking back at the lake.

“They’re kind, a bit of an overkill on Charlie's part, but you must have learned it from somewhere,” She said and we both laughed. “You should be all set, without magic I’d wait a minute before getting back into the water though,” She informed me.

She set the bottle back into her bag and then sat down next to me. She tilted her head back a bit so she could feel the sun on her face and front side, as she took in a deep breath of fresh summer air. I watched the water trickle off of her skin and form a wet spot on the wood beneath us. After a moment, she reached to wring some of the excess water out of her long auburn hair. The strap of her top had shifted slightly, showing that she had gotten a bit of sun today too, but instead of burning it gave her a nice color.

“I love being out here, it’s one of my favorite places. Especially in the summer,” She said as she pressed her arm to mine gently letting her fingers rest right next to mine.

“Mine too,” I informed her as I moved my fingers to touch hers. Once more, she didn't shy away from my touch. “Has your hair always been so red? Or is the Weasley color starting to rub off on you?” I asked her jokingly.

“No, it was the color of tea when I was younger, it’s only gotten more color the older I get. Maybe that’s why I like tea so much,” She said this joy in her voice. “My mother’s hair was the same. I’d thought about changing the color before, but I think I enjoy looking like her too much. Same red hair and eyes with too much green” she said. It was one of those rare moments when she talked about her parents. Even after everything she went through this past year with her memories, she still didn’t like talking about them. So, this was a treat.

“It’s beautiful,” I told her and closed my fingers to be intertwined with hers. Again, she didn’t pull away. I summoned all the courage I had and said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she told me.

“You and I—“ I began.

“Fred Weasley! Don’t hog her all to yourself!” Ginny shouted from the water.

“You’re one to talk Ginerva!” I said back to her. Annoyed we had been interrupted, I wouldn’t keep her from enjoying the sun and the water. I stood to my feet and dropped a hand down to offer to Elodie. “Later,” I said.

“There’s no pushing you away is there?” She asked as she looked up at me.

“Absolutely not,” I said and bent over to throw her over my shoulder causing her to scream.

“Fred, stop! I can walk on my own you know!” She yelled behind giggles.

“Don’t fight it dearie,” I said. She smacked a hand to my bottom which took me by surprise. “Elodie Potter, what has gotten into you?” I said and put her down at the edge of the pier.

I offered her my hand, but she moved behind me and placed both of her hands on my shoulders instead. I bent down to help hoist her up onto my back so she could wrap her legs around my torso. Once she was in a good position, I took a few steps back for a bit of a running start. I ran a few steps and pumped into the water, letting the fresh feel of a Weasley summer engulf us both.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I spent a few days at The Burrow going to the river with everyone only going back to the house for dinner. Ginny and I even convinced Bill to put up a rope swing from a nearby tree so we could swing in from. We set up camp outside so we could spend the nights stargazing. It wasn’t real camping, just a couple of sleeping bags under a canopy. It was like this every few days when I would come and spend the day. Sometimes I’d get so tired I would just fall asleep on the couch and Mrs. Weasley would have to Owl Minerva to let her know I was staying.

Nearing the end of summer, Mrs. Weasley thought it would be a good idea to go to Diagon Alley to get anything we may need for school. They planned a trip that Bill and Charlie would escort us on. Minerva had sent me an owl with more than a generous amount of funds as well as Harry’s school list. I didn't mind shopping for him, I’m sure he just wished to be able to spend the day with us as well.

“Thank you,” I said to the shop keeper at Madam Malkin’s. I had gotten Harry a new set of uniform robes and a couple extra shirts and trousers. As well as a few extra shirts and skirts for myself.

“Modern woman buying yourself uniform trousers,” Bill said to me.

“I wish, skirts and stockings tend to be a bit pinchy at times. They’re for my little brother,” I told him as he grabbed one of the bags from me.

“That’s kind of you,” Bill said.

“Well he’ll be arriving just before we leave for the World Cup, so he won't have time to shop for himself, and the way that boy destroys uniform robes,” I said and rolled my eyes. He must have heard the stories from Ron is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hadn’t told him yet.

“Ahh, dear, did you get everything you needed?” Mrs. Weasley asked as we approached Flourish and Blotts.

“Yes ma’am,” I said to her. “Oh, this is for you my love,” I said to Ginny as I handed her a Cauldron cake. I watched her eyes light up as she took it and returned to Charlie's side.

“I’ve got to say, I’ve never seen my sister so taken by someone” Bill said to me with an eyebrow raised.

“Well neither of us have sisters so I supposed we just turned to each other for that,” I told him as I looked over a book on magical beasts. I liked Bill. He was like a proper older brother.

“My brothers seem to fancy you as well,” Bill pressed with a smile on his face. I gave him a tight grin and walked back over to Mrs. Weasley. I wasn’t ready to get into that quite yet. Once all the shopping was done, Bill disapparated me to my house so I could leave my belongings and grab some clothes before heading back to The Burrow.

“Can I get you anything while you wait?” I asked him as we entered the door.

“I’m alright,” He said as he stepped in.

“Right, well I’ll take those and just be a minute,” I said grabbing the bag with my schoolbooks from his hand. I ran upstairs and left everything on my bed then proceeded to my wardrobe to grab a change of clothes. I stuffed it into my bag then returned down the stairs.

“You know I always wondered what some of the Professors houses looked like, and I must say, this isn’t what I had in mind for McGonagall,” Bill said as he looked all over the walls and into the living room.

“It’s actually me mostly. Before I came to live with her, she was living full time at Hogwarts. She thought I should have a proper home, so she got a house near where I’d once lived. I think once I’m ready I want to get the house back, for me and Harry to have it one day,” I told him.

Everyone knew the story of what happened on Halloween all those years ago. The house was still vacant, no one dared set foot in it.

“Your mail,” Bill said as he grabbed the stack of letters pressed to the wall. Minerva must not have been home in a few days, or there was suddenly a spike in post.

“Thanks,” I said taking the pile and shuffling through it quickly. I was stopped when I came across a ribbon tying together a letter to several post cards. They were all from Cedric. Quickly I stuffed it into my bag hoping I’d get a moment of privacy later to go through them. “Ready?” I asked bill as I turned to face him.

“After you,” He said and held out his arm for me to grab onto.

*******

****

“Okay, serious question— serious question if you could go anywhere, anywhere in the world. Magical or not, where would it be?” I asked as I took one of the last sips of my nearly empty bottle of butterbeer. I was about 3 rounds in and definitely feeling warm and fuzzy inside as I paced drunkenly. I drank more than I knew I should have but seeing Cedric’s happy postcards reminded me that I should do something fun as well.

We had set up the canopy a bit farther from the main house today. Percy didn’t join us due to having work in the morning. Ron was inside, something had come up with his hair that was urgent, and Ginny was sitting in between Charlie’s legs, taking hidden sips of his butterbeer when no one was looking.

Ginny had found spare fabric and decided to create Toga dresses for her, and I made of tulle. Then we took blankets and made similar ones for the boys. We pushed all the pillow and cushions near the little coffee table, but I knew if I sat down, I’d shut my eyes and go to sleep.

“Anywhere in the world you say?” Charlie asked me with a huge smile across his face. “Romania!”

“I believe I’ve already gone to mine as well, I love Egypt,” Bill answered with a huge grin on his face.

“Does time travel count?” The twins asked.

“Hmm, I’ll allow it,” I told them after pretending to mull it over.

“Grand opening of Zonko’s” The twins said in unison. Of course, they’d want to go to their favorite shop’s first opening.

“I’d like to see America,” Ginny told me with full enthusiasm.

“My love, you truly are the best of us all,” I answered her as I brushed a hand through her hair before twirling away letting the fabric, I was wearing twirl around me.

“What say you oh, enchanted one?” Charlie said to me as he held Ginny closer.

“What say I?” I mocked jokingly. I couldn’t believe he had just said that. He was almost as funny as the twins. “Ancient Greece. I read this muggle book about Greek Gods and Goddesses, and there was a goddess named Eris, the best of the bunch, total badass,” I told them as I gestured to my makeshift toga.

“Who’s that?” The twins asked me.

“Go on El, give us a show,” Ginny told me with a wink. She’d heard this desire before, explanation and all.

“This should be good,” The twins said together as they moved in closer making themselves more comfortable before passing me another bottle.

“Thank you,” I said before taking a quick swig. “The timing is ancient Greece, the goddess Eris. See all the other goddesses didn’t want Eris around,” I said.

“That’s terrible!” Bill shouted dramatically.

“How dare they!” Charlie followed.

“Go on, tell them what happened,” Ginny instigated.

“No one saw who Eris truly was. Yes, see, they denied her an invitation to their circle. Because she was the daughter of Nyx, making her the goddess of Chaos,” I said and raised my arms up like a statue. “for their betrayal, she promised them revenge, which was child’s play to her. She had a love of war; she would look at bloodshed and destruction with happiness. She wanted the world to know what would happen when you let discord run free, so she started the trojan war just for fun, so everyone else could see. But the other gods began to worry, they thought they could tame her, but they were wrong. Because Eris, she answers to no one,” I said with full showmanship.

I took another step, perhaps it was the long fabric over my clothes, or one too many shots of fire whiskey in between my butterbeers. Whichever it was, my legs gave out under me and I found myself on the floor with the bottle in my hand tipping over slightly spilling its contents a bit. I couldn’t stop laughing but that was mostly because we had been having a fun night.

“You’re a cheeky little minx, you do enjoy having all eyes on you, don’t you?” Charlie asked as he looked over at me.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him, “Well I suppose it just depends who’s eyes they are,” I said and broke eye contact by laying back down, and for the first time in months I felt my eyes shift.

“Is that you then? Are you comparing yourself to Eris?” Bill asked.

“Precisely,” I whispered before I felt my eyes shift back.

“Alright I think it’s about time to call it a night,” George said to me. Always so responsible.

“Harry will be here tomorrow,” Fred completed his thought.

“Yeah, my brother won’t appreciate you turning me into a lush this summer,” I said to them as I kept my place on the floor continuing to take sips from my drink.

“But does he ever appreciate knowing you’re with any one that’s a boy?” Ginny said mockingly.

The hiccups started and they kind of hurt in my chest. I turned my face and locked eyes with Fred. I didn’t know if it was the drinks, or if I’d never noticed, but he was looking at me in a different way. His features were lit and the blush on his cheeks gave me goosebumps. Every night I’d spent at The Burrow I’d had Cedric on my mind, it only got worse once I had picked up the post, he had been sending to me. But tonight, was the first I didn’t think about him at all. All I could think of was the look on my best friends’ face. The look he would have when he was falling in love with a lucky girl that wasn’t me. Yet here he was, giving it to me. That’s not what best friends are supposed to do.

"Beautiful dreamer, Awake unto me," Someone began singing as I looked up at the ceiling. Maybe it was someone singing, or maybe it was just what I wanted to hear.

Fred stood to his feet and moved over to me. He took the bottle from my hand and placed it on the table next to me before scooping me up bridal style. “C’mon. let’s get you to bed,” He told me.

“Freddie!” I said with a gasp. “There’s children present! Not to mention you’ll make Georgie jealous. I won't stand for it,” I told him dramatically in between my continued hiccups.

“I reckon one day you’ll get tired of your other suitors and, you'll decide it’s the more handsome twin you truly desire,” George said.

“I disagree. Have you forgotten?” I said to them, nuzzling further into my position. “I’m entirely too selfish to choose,” I whispered as I felt my eyes begin to close.


	27. Feelings Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer nearly over, has Elodie reached a decision on her future with Cedric? How will the Weasley's react to seeing them together again?

_My dearest, Tulip,_

_I hope this letter reaches you before I do. I wanted to make sure you knew where my feelings for you remain. I find myself struggling in being away from you, and I would like you to know that I’m missing you like crazy right now! I almost returned to you the other day, but you know my father, he convinced me that the heart would only grow fonder. But Elodie, I don’t know how it’s possible for me to be any more in love with you than I already am. I miss the warmth of your arms and the gentle touch of your fingers running through my hair. I miss your fresh breath and the way you smell of vanilla and strawberries. I find myself realizing, a letter is not enough. I look forward to the day of my return when I can hear your voice again. I know I have said that you are free to let your heart lead you in whichever direction it may. I just needed you to know that I hope, what you feel and what your heart tells you, leads you back to me._

_With love always,_

_Your Cedric_

**~Elodie’s POV~**

The words rang loud through my mind the entire day. When the twins and Mr. Weasley went to pick up Harry from the Dursleys, I asked Mrs. Weasley to take me to my house so I could pack quickly for school. She was in the kitchen all day, so Bill took Ginny and I with Charlie in tow. Unlike last time, it was Ginny that picked up my mail.

“A letter! From Mr. Diggory! Oh, Elodie is it a letter of him professing his love?” Ginny asked excitedly.

I didn’t have the heart to tell her it most likely was. While she enjoyed living vicariously through me, at some point she would have to tire of her brothers pinning for me. What made it worse was that over the course of summer, though subtle, I hadn’t rejected their advances. All the looks that lasted too long, the hand touches that lingered, the hugs that were a bit too close. The constant jumping between Fred and George, and the blunt declaration that I had it in me to be selfish enough to want them both.

“You get ahead of yourself Gin,” I told her before heading into Minerva’s office after bringing my trunk down.

“It’s been a whole summer, is this the first you’ve heard from him?” She asked me to press the situation. I could feel Bill and Charlie’s eyes on me through.

“He’s been sending postcards, this is the second letter, but I’m sure it’s about the same as the first,” I told her, careful to not reveal too much.

“And? Come on, as much as I’d love for you to be my sister on me day, you two are perfect together!” She asked me, more excited for an answer.

“We’d better head back, Harry will be there soon,” I said and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

The truth was, I didn't know what I wanted yet. In my head I was still going back and forth on what the right thing to do was. Yes, I had been able to distract myself enough to not spend my days moping over what the future held for me and Cedric but that was just it. I distracted myself. At the end of each day, though I wanted someone to hold me, I wanted Cedric to be the one to kiss me good night. The downside, I knew I didn't need it. I wanted to keep him in my life, but if we were to end things he wouldn’t want to be friends the same way anymore. I knew that if enough time passed I’d be alright. And ultimately, that was the answer that we were both searching for. I just refused to admit it.

We had all been crammed into the tiny living room of The Burrow, so we decided to have dinner in the garden to give each other more space. I sat with Harry on one side of me and Bill on the other. It felt like a real family dinner, one that Harry, and I had never had before. I knew that we both shared the appreciation and hoped that there would be millions more to come.

That night, Ginny and I shared a bed like we had the entire summer and hundreds of times before. We would have used an extra bed, but Hermione was arriving in the morning, so we didn’t bother. I woke up for the first time just after midnight with a migraine and terrible feeling, like something bad was coming. Even though I felt myself tossing and turning after I didn’t disturb Ginny who was deep into her slumber. The heat of early summer passed, and the cold kiss of the night air was causing my teeth to chatter.

After laying there for what felt like hours, I decided I couldn't tolerate it anymore. Careful not to disturb my sleeping girl, I walked out of the room with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and made my way to the kitchen for some tea. I quickly realized I wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping as the words from the kitchen reached my ears.

“So, which one of you blokes carries the torch?” The familiar voice of Bill said.

There was a long moment of silence where not even the wind hitting the house dared to make a noise.

“Must you both do everything together?” Bill spoke again. I felt like I could hear his eyes rolling from where I stood.

“Can you blame them? She’s one hell of a girl, not bad on the eyes either, isn’t that right Freddieboy?” Charlie said.

“You have no idea,” The twins spoke.

Was I really listening to this? I knew I shouldn’t eavesdrop; I was bound to hear something I hated eventually. Just like the saying goes.

“And what do you plan on doing if she picks one of you over the other? Surely, she wouldn’t have you both,” Bill said, sounding a bit more scolding. There it was, a long pause, and what I didn’t want to hear. Oh, Godric, what would their family think of me?

“Blimey! Saucy little minx Isn’t she,” Charlie said more excited than before. “How did you find out about each other?” He continued, and another silence fell on the room. I sat on the step with careful precision and let my forehead drop to my knees in embarrassment. “No…She was with both of you...at the same time!” Charlie boomed with excitement.

“Will you pipe down?” The twins said together in a loud whisper.

“You’ll wake the entire house,” Fred said.

“And it was only a few kisses,” George finished.

At the volume they were reaching they were closer to waking the dead. I hadn’t thought about that night in a while. Not because of the shame or that sort of thing, but because I had been distracted by everything else going on that it really did slip my mind.

“The fact that any girl is willing to put up with one of you is hard enough to believe. But Elodie Potter! Putting up with the both of you no less. Want my advice, you should keep her as a friend. Godric knows that girl has been through enough, she must want friends and family more than a boyfriend,” Bill said, reasoning with them. He wasn’t talking me down, just pointing out the fact that it was better to not risk our friendship, which was true. I completely agreed with the logic to it.

“It’s not that easy,” George said.

“Why is that? Can’t keep your eyes off her Georgie?” Charlie asked him.

“Freddie?” Bill asked.

I heard a chair screech then footsteps heading away from where I sat so I knew I was still safe.

“She’s different. You know other than George, I’d never been so close to anyone. The first time that I saw her, I swear it was like… and she's smart, Godric, she's the smartest person I’ve ever met, and she doesn’t even try. And she’s never mixed up me and George, she can always tell us apart. And she’s kind, damnit she’s kind to everyone. She does these little things. And she just draws you in, you’ve seen it, it doesn’t take much. She’s the best person I know,” Fred said.

I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Literally, if I were to inhale it would do nothing for me. What he was describing wasn’t me, it was the feeling Cedric described to me. The feeling I couldn’t seem to grasp. The person they thought I was.

“You know there’s a word for that dearest brother?” Bill said with a little laugh in his voice.

“Well he went and made a real mess of things unfortunately,” George answered for him.

“It was right after the kiss. I was angry. We got into a fight which led to me yelling at her. I told her it was her fault I had so many notches on my belt, I blamed her for that. Then I told her I didn’t want to see her with any man that wasn’t me. No wonder she’d rather be with Diggory, I bet he never yells or loses his temper like that. I want her to be happy, it’s just—” Fred’s answer was barely more than a whisper. He still felt ashamed for what he had said to me.

“I take it she was still with that boy of hers when this happened?” Bill asked.

“In my other half’s defense, we assumed they had broken up. She had spent her days upset and crying and wouldn’t say why,” George said.

“We should have known that wasn’t the case. She’d never linger on something so trivial if that was the case. I mean if she would...just let me in!” Fred said. There was a loud bang, meaning he must have hit something.

“Easy there, what about now? Are they still together? The way she spoke the other night it didn't sound definitive,” Charlie asked and was met by silence.

I felt a building pressure behind my eyes, but it wasn’t like the shift from my “almost” visions. No, it felt more devious. I felt sick to my stomach and cold sweat building on the back of my neck and under my nose. I smelled gunpowder and rose from where I stood not wanting to hear anymore. I made sure my steps would be heard, even put extra pressure on the creaky side of the stair and walked closer to the kitchen.

“What’s going on? I heard a loud bang,” I told them as I rushed in. They all looked at me in shock as they wee trying to decide how much of their conversation it was that I heard.

“Tea?” Bill asked as he walked over to the kettle.

“Please,” I said.

“Have a seat,” he said.

I walked over and took the seat that was still at the table, placing me next to Charlie and in front of the twins. Bill handed me a mug with tea. I reached over to put a splash of milk and a sugar cube in it.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Bill asked from his chair.

“Mmm, I’m freezing. And I feel a bit of a migraine coming on,” I answered them.

“Don’t let mum hear you say that. She’ll say it’s cause you’re too skinny,” George said to me with a chuckle in his voice.

I felt another shiver go up my spine giving me goosebumps. I pulled the blanket closer to my body to give me more warmth as I snuggled into the chair, but it didn’t help much. I looked up and saw Charlie and bill shouting at the twins with their eyes, scrunching their faces and everything before quickly looking away and resting my head against the back of the chair.

“I don’t know if it was a nightmare, or what. But I just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen today,” I told them, not looking up to meet anyone’s eyes. “Blimey what time is it?” I asked.

“Just after 4,” George answered.

“Mmm, Hermione will be here soon. I should go get dressed and wake Ginny,” I told him as I set my mug down. It was the day of the Quidditch World Cup.

*******

As expected, Ron was the hardest to wake from his dead man’s sleep. Harry had told me he had a nightmare that woke him in a bit of a cold sweat. I gave him his new clothes I had picked up for him in London as a way to make him feel better.

We walked through Ottery St. Catchpole towards the Diggory’s home. I assumed we were going to use the Portkey to get to the campgrounds. I was walking and chatting with Ginny and Hermione catching up, while the twins were with Charlie and Bill behind us. With how close they were to us in proximity it would have looked like we were having one conversation, but they were talking mostly about the Irish team.

“Arthur! It’s about time,” I heard Mr. Diggory greet Mr. Weasley a fair distance ahead of us. They greeted each other and shared pleasantries before Cedric dropped from a tree above them.

“Morning Sir,” Cedric greeted Mr. Weasley.

I saw him before he saw me. I knew I missed him, but by seeing him standing there, I was sure of it. I had longed for him. while I was distracted all summer all my feelings for him felt like they would cause me to explode. He turned to look at me and a smile took permanent residence on his face.

“Oh look, it’s your favorite gentleman caller,” Hermione said into my ear loud enough for the boys to hear.

“Who’s that?” Charlie said in a sour tone.

“Elodie’s Boyfriend,” Ginny said in a lower teasing voice.

I took off running and squealed a bit when I jumped into Cedric’s arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He held onto me tighter than he ever had before. Taking in each other’s scents I knew. This was what I wanted.

“Young love that is. Say, spare some love for your future father,” Amos said jokingly to me with admiration in every word.

Cedric put me down and I gave Mr. Diggory a good squeeze before turning to Harry. “Mr. Diggory this is my brother,”

“Harry Potter,” He said in excitement. I left them talking and then pulled Cedric over to the boys hoping they would be polite.

“Cedric, this is Bill and Charlie Weasley, they’re the oldest,” I told Cedric.

“Nice to meet you,” He said as he shook their hands. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Did you enjoy your summer darling?” Cedric asked, redirecting his attention to me, and placing a kiss at my temple.

“We kept her well entertained,” the twins said in unison. I shot them a pleading look as Cedric wrapped his arm around my waist. I really wished they would try and be friends for once.

“Turned her into a proper lush,” Georgie said in a nicer tone.

“I wouldn’t expect any less. Mates!” He said as they gave each other a weird sideways high fived, it was like a handshake but not quite. “Hope you don’t mind but I’ll take her from here,” Cedric said and lifted my arm to twirl me around. “‘You have bewitched me! Mind, body and soul!’ I refuse to miss another second with you!” He said and turned to begin walking.

“Enough with the Jane Austen already!” I yelled at him.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Who’s that?” Charlie asked and I looked up from George’s hand. We were trying to see how many prank candies we had been able to sneak past mum.

I looked up, and there he was. Golden boy Cedric Diggory. Returning from his summer away to pick up where he left off. Irritating me to death and pulling Elodie further away. I couldn’t say anything because what was there really to say? That’s the boy who doesn’t know he’s the most disliked by me. The only thing we have in common is a love of Quidditch and the same girl.

“Elodie’s Boyfriend,” Ginny said in a teasing voice as she released Elodie from her arm.

Without missing a beat, Elodie began sprinting towards him. He dropped his backpack and hoisted her up, so her arms and legs wrapped around him like a Koala. He grabbed onto her tightly and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I wanted that to be me. I was here for her all summer while he was off gallivanting Godric knows where.

I half hoped that Dad or Mr. Diggory would make some sort of remark for them to pull away, but I was the only one who had a problem with their embrace.

“Spare some love for your future Father-in-law,” Mr. Diggory told her with a wide grin on his face. Of course, he already saw her as a daughter. He was a good man, if his son liked her, he would like her. No doubt about it.

“Cedric, this is Bill and Charlie Weasley, they’re the oldest,” Elodie said as she walked him over to introduce him to my brothers. I’m sure she’d want us to be on our best behavior, so I would try my best. For her.

“Nice to meet you,” Cedric said as he shook their hands. And he meant it. Geez, he was such a Hufflepuff, too nice. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Did you enjoy your summer darling?” he asked her as he pressed his lips to her temple. Every move towards her was another dagger to my heart. I could only be upset with myself; I’d had the whole summer to tell her, but every time I was close I chickened out.

“We kept her well entertained,” George and I said in a moment of sharing a thought.

“Turned her into a proper lush,” Georgie said politely. He was more level headed than I could ever be, that made this situation better.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Mates!” Cedric greeted us with a huge grin and a sideways high five. He probably would have wanted to go in for a hug if he didn't have an arm around her. “Hope you don’t mind but I’ll take her from here,” Cedric said, twirling her around as if he wanted to show off that she was holding onto him. “‘You have bewitched me! Mind, body and soul!' I refuse to miss another second with you!” He said and turned to begin walking through the trail.

“Enough with the Jane Austen already!” She yelled at him.

Georgie patted me on the shoulder and I just gave him a smile. It would be okay. She was staying in our tent, when they separated later, I’d ask her to paint my face and I’d tell her. That was it, no more toggling around.


	28. The World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the trip to the world cup doesn't go as entirely planned will things be the same?

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Why is everyone standing around that manky old boot?” Harry asked Elodie.

“That’s not just any manky old boot, mate,” I told him before she could say anything.

“It’s a portkey,” George told him as we walked over into position.

It was always a bit exciting to let Harry in on something new about magic since he grew up around muggles. At times it tended to upset Elodie, but it was just one of those things she hated talking about. We all knew that she was brought up by Professor McGonagall, while Harry had to live with their aunt and uncle. Mum and dad had talked once about how their situation was unfortunate. Something with their parents not having changed their will in time to make McGonagall Harry’s official guardian as well.

Alright, if she wanted me to play the part of the nice guy I would. It was easy to do it with her brother and her friends. This shouldn’t be any different. I’d do a damn good job of it too. Better than any other bloke would. I subtly tried to position myself next to Elodie, but leave it to Ginny to push her way in.

“Stop it,” She told me subtly with a firm voice that was basically her way of telling me to ‘piss off’.

Before we knew it, we were off, spinning and zooming through the sky and coming down in a crash. It was enough to knock the breath out of us. But today’s excitement was enough to bring George and I back to our feet. I looked over and saw her helping Ginny up, before following dad into the campsite.

“You alright mate?” Bill asked.

“I’m going to tell her, today. She should know,” I said with a smile on my face.

“This should be good,” Charlie added with a snicker in his tone.

There were thousands of tents stretched from the cliff to the arena. But dad knew exactly where we were going. Mr. Diggory and dad said their goodbyes and made plans to meet before the match began.

“You’re sure you don’t want to stay with us? Share a tiny cot with me?” Cedric asked her.

“You left me all summer, now it’s my turn to leave you. And I promised Ginny I’d stay with her and Mione,” She told him confidently. There would be no changing her mind. To me it seemed cold, but she was probably just toying with him. But she did have a point. He left her all summer, that couldn’t have been a good sign.

“She’s mine now,” Ginny said and pulled Elodie away from him early enough to spare us all the sight of them snogging.

“See ya later Cedric!” Georgie and I called to him as we parted ways. There, already making an improvement.

“Home sweet home,” Dad said to everyone as we entered the tent.

We went into our tent and spread out to fill the space immediately. The girls began throwing their blankets around causing them to squeal a bit. Georgie and I went and sat at the dinner table and kicked our feet up. Ron was, well Ron.

“Girls choose a bunk and unpack. Boys on one side girls on the other. Ron Get out of the kitchen. We’re all hungry.” Dad called out as he walked throughout the tent.

“Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron!” Georgie and I mimicked.

“Feet off the table,” Dad said to George and me.

“Feet off the table,” we mimicked once more.

We stayed in our tent until it was time for the match to begin. Georgie and I snuck off for a bit to place a bet, our entire life savings in fact. When we returned the girls were at the table chatting and sporting their Irish pride.

“Paint our faces, will you lovie?” George and I asked Elodie as we handed her a little container of face paint.

George went to Ginny so that she would be distracted and not interrupting our conversation. Hermione was distracted by Ron, so I didn’t need to run too much interference there.

“Would it be alright if I had a serious conversation with you?” I asked her.

“That’s very formal, what is it?” She asked me with a smile. My favorite smile.

“It’s nothing too terrible, I just—” I trailed off. I could do this. I needed to summon all my courage and do it. “I just wanted to let you know, so that it never goes unsaid. I’m still here, for you I mean,” I said. I had thought about my words carefully and decided that this would be the easiest way instead of scaring her off with a huge declaration of love.

She gave me a smile. For a second, I thought she was going to say something incredible that would make my heart burst.

“I know, and I appreciate you for that. I don’t know what I’d do if we’d have stayed mad at each other. You and George are my best friends, and your family...I just...Thank you,” She said.

My heart sank a bit. Bill was right. She didn’t care for having a boyfriend. She only wanted a family. And it made sense.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Blimey dad, how high up are we?” Ron asked as we continued our walk up the arena risers. We were headed all the way to the top, Amos promised those would be the best seats.

I walked next to Cedric as the twins were right behind us followed by Harry. I wanted to keep an eye on him since I still haven't managed to shake the terrible feeling. I know we’d be safe with Arthur and Amos, but I still wanted to be the one responsible for Harry.

“We’re almost there you guys,” Cedric said as he turned to look at the twins.

We were slowed by Draco and his father going toe to toe with Harry and Ron. That all came to a halt when Mr. Malfoy grabbed onto Harry with his walking cane sending a fury of defensive anger through my body.

“Do enjoy yourselves, while you still can,” Mr. Malfoy said as he hooked onto Harry’s foot.

I let go of Cedric’s hand and pushed past the middle of the twins. I went next to Harry and kicked Mr. Malfoy’s walking stick off his foot and said, “Do keep your hands off my brother, while you still have hands.”

He raised his eyebrow at me not in anger, but in curiosity. I didn’t feel the pressure of a shift, but I felt an oncoming cloudiness that was easily blinked away, I just wasn’t sure if he had seen it as well.

“Easy, easy, calm down,” Cedric said as he came up to me and pulled me back away from the railing.

Malfoy walked away after another long look at me and Harry. I turned to Harry and asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, no harm done,” He said and gave me a smile.

I turned and let Cedric lead me back to where we were. “Hands on my brother, that was just rude,” I said under my breath as I moved past Fred and George.

The view from the top was amazing. We had the perfect view of the entire arena. And we wouldn’t have to crane our necks to be looking up at the players. I honestly couldn’t have imagined being anywhere else.

“Come on now! Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for!” Amos said to all of us.

I couldn’t sit down though. I leaned on the railing, far too invested in the match. My excitement was matched with if not surpassed by Cedric and the twins. All of whom were bouncing around like crazy. Broomstick flew wight past our heads at a remarkable speed.

“It’s the Irish!” I yelled.

“There’s troy! And Mullet!” the twins said one after the other.

The entire crowd erupted into a cheer shouting ‘Ireland’. Even Hermione who isn’t always the biggest quidditch fan was cheering and having fun. Fireworks erupted and the team did a loop around the arena

“Here come the Bulgarians!” George shouted. And they certainly did. Destroying the dancing leprechaun, the Irish had set off in fireworks. It was incredible, and rough. Like an explosion.

“Who’s that?” Ginny asked, pointing to the player doing flips on his broom.

“That sis is the best seeker in the world!” George told her. The whole stadium began chanting ‘Krum’. Even those in support of Ireland. Everyone knew where to give credit, where credit was due.

“Krum!” We all shouted.

Not long after both teams entered the arena, the minister announced the beginning of the match, and it was incredible.

*******

Even though the Bulgarians caught the snitch, the Irish won by ten points. In our tent, we were celebrating regardless, from the sheer excitement alone. The twins were dancing to traditional Irish festival music while Harry and Ron were chanting Krum on repeat. Then Ron began his declaration of love.

“There’s no one like Krum,” Ron said as he stood on a step to tower over everyone. “He’s Like a bird the way he rides the wind,” he continued.

The twins kept chanting ‘Krum’ over and over as they circled Ron and flapped their arms like birds.

“He’s more than an athlete, he’s an artist.” Ron finished.

“I think you’re in love Ron,” Ginny said to him as she came to stand with me and Harry.

“Viktor, I love you!” George began.

“Viktor, I do!” Fred continued.

“When we’re apart my heart beats only for you!” We all sang.

There was loud yelling and fireworks going on outside. That was one hell of a party we must have been missing. But being together like this was better than anything else imaginable.

“Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on,” Fred said looking at the opening of the tent where Arthur stood before turning back to us.

“Stop! Stop it!” Arthur said surprising all of us. “It’s not the Irish. We’ve gotta get out of here. Now!” He said and pulled Ginny who pulled me while I grabbed onto Harry.

We exited the tent and saw chaos erupting. People were shouting about death eaters and running over each other. It looked like a bloody mess.

“Get back to the Portkey everybody and stick together! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go! Bill, Charlie with me.” Arthur said before they ran off.

I felt a tug at my sleeve and looked to see what it was. Fred was trying to grab my arm but didn’t reach far enough so he lost his grasp. I was glued to Harry’s side.

“Let’s go!” I yelled at Harry and pulled him along. I caught sight of Hermione and tried to follow their direction.

“Where’s El?” I heard someone shout and locked eyes with Fred who gave me a nod once he saw we were next to Hermione.

“Keep up you lot!” George yelled.

I felt someone tug on Harry which pulled me away as well since he still hasn't released his grasp on my hand.

“Harry! El!” I heard Hermione yell.

“Elodie?!” The familiar voice of Fred shouting called directly after.

But we were being pulled in a different direction. I kept hearing the cries of our names being shouted, but Harry and I kept being pushed further and further away from them.

“Don’t let go,” Harry told me, grasping onto my hand for dear life.

“I got you,” I told him. “This way, we can try to round over back to the Portkey,” I said and pulled him in a clear enough path. We started following the direction the crowd was running in which was away from the death eaters. Someone blasted a tent which caused Harry to be pushed by the explosion, bumping into me, and flinging us to the ground.

“Come on,” I said and pulled him up. We began running a different way, but the ground was unstable. We tripped over the rope of a tent. I hit my head and was hit by an overpowering smell of blood.

“Harry,” I whispered. Then everything went black.

*******

_Wake up…it’s time to wake up._

I woke up to a hissing voice with a searing headache, a ringing in my ears, and my entire body feeling damp. The smell of blood was right under my nose, I placed a hand to the source of the headache and saw blood on my fingers. My temple was bleeding. I could feel the cold touch of bare flesh, as if someone cut off my skin. I must have taken a harder hit when I fell then I thought. I groaned as I tried to move and look for Harry. My entire body felt like it was on fire. Like I had fallen off a broom and landed belly down in a pool of water.

_They’re coming for us..._

_Get up. Get up. Now!_

“Harry,” I whispered in a strained voice as I quickly sat up. I was wondering if he was the one hissing at me. He was a few inches away from me coming back to consciousness as well.

“You alright?” He asked me.

“Brilliant. Bloody and brilliant,” I groaned. As I sat up the pain in my head increased and the ringing got louder. “I’m bleeding.”

“Look,” He told me, and I turned my head to the side to see a man in a black cloak standing among the ruins of the campground. He saw us and made a bee line directly in our direction.

“Run,” I said and got up to begin taking off in the opposite direction of the man. I felt dizzy and foggy. It was like I was treading through a hallucination. I was trying to make my body move faster but it was only operating in slow motion.

“El come on,” Harry told me.

“Harry,” I said and placed a hand to the open wound on my temple.

“Come on, this way,” He repeated.

Looking down at my feet to watch where I was going, I felt my eyesight on my left side begin to go. Like a weird sideways vision was clouding my eyes.

“Harry! Elodie!” I heard shouting in the distance.

_Find them…_

_Keep us safe..._

The hissing continued in my ear. I turned to my side to see if it was Harry who was doing that, but he was looking in the distance.

“We’ve been looking for you for ages!” Ron said as he and Hermione approached us. “We thought we lost you two.”

“She’s hurt,” Harry told them. “What is that?” He shouted. I looked up at the sky to see what he was talking about and saw the vilest of marks.

_It’s us…_

_Come with us…_

The hissing continued and then a pressure on both sides of my temple caused me to scream. Harry wasn’t too much of a help crouched over in pain the same as me. But as quickly as it began it left and a _Stupefy_ was being shot at us.

“Stop! That’s my son!” Arthur called as he approached. “Ron, Harry, Elodie, Hermione, are you alright?”

“She’s hit her head,” Harry told him as he lifted me from the ground. I blinked rapidly to clear my eyes so no one else would see

“Which of you conjured it?” A man in a hat asked.

“Mr. Crouch, you can't possibly—” Arthur began.

“Do not lie!” The man said. “You’ve been discovered at the scene of the crime.”

“Crime?” Harry shouted, making me flinch as it was right in my already ringing ear.

“Barty. They’re just kids,” Mr. Weasley continued.

“What crime?” Harry asked defensively, trying to hold me up.

“It’s the dark mark Harry, in the sky. It’s his mark, Voldemort,” I told him as I found my balance and put pressure from my wrist to my head.

“Those people tonight…in the masks. They’re his, too aren’t they? His followers,” Harry pressed.

“Yeah, death eaters,” Arthur answered. “Fred, get her out of here. The same way we came.”

I felt myself being lifted off my feet and carried away. I saw his face moving slowly again. A groan escaped my lips, and my vision became fuzzy again.

“It’s alright, I got you,” He said.

_Soon enough…_

The sound hissed. And I fell asleep


	29. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to school after the events of the world cup. the introduction of the Goblet of fire and the first back to school festivities.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Back at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was able to heal the wound on my temple. She was eyeing me the entire time, not completely convinced it was from taking a fall. But when I pressed her for more information, she said it was nothing to worry about. I dozed away on the couch while I sipped tea and waited for everyone else to arrive. Bill said that some of the ministry people would want to question Mr. Weasley and Harry about what we had seen in the campgrounds when we woke up.

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside, so I hadn’t been asleep for long. But the image of so many death eaters in one place was too much to sleep though. I looked over and saw my feet resting on Fred, who was sleeping in a seated position. Ginny and George must have returned to their beds. There was a light on coming from the kitchen and whispering.

“Mum’s right, it didn’t look like she just hit her head,” Bill said.

“No, it looked like someone had cut a piece of her flesh and hair out. I was healing it for nearly 15 minutes before it looked manageable. I was prepared to take her to St. Mungo’s,” Mrs. Weasley said frantically.

“Yes, but who? That’s what we need to know,” Mr. Weasley said.

_They want us…_

The hissing voice was back. It wasn’t coming from the kitchen; it was like it was coming from my shoulder. But no one was beside me and Fred was asleep.

“Remember what Minerva told me. Perhaps if someone cut her, it has something to do with that,” Mr. Weasley said, and nothing else was said.

I looked over to wake up Fred. The way he was sitting with his head thrown back would surely ache his neck tomorrow. Waking him, however, was a task in itself. After giving him a little shake, he raised his head to sit up straight and let a hiss escape his lips.

“Hey, are you okay? How’s your head?” He asked me right away placing a hand under my chin to examine my face.

_Him..._

“It’s okay, I reckon I’ll have a pretty attractive scar. But yours will hurt if you keep sleeping like this. Come on. Lie down,” I told him and gently nudged his body into a lying position. I pulled the knitted blanket that rested on the couch over him. I brushed some of his long hair out of his face, the warmth of his skin felt like little electrical shocks running up my arm.

_Stay with him…_

“Come here,” Fred said and opened up the blanket for me to crawl in with him. “No funny business. I promise to behave.”

I rolled my eyes and laid on the edge facing him and let his arm wrap around me so I wouldn’t fall off. He let out a sigh of relief and his warm breath washed over me like a comforting blanket of Cinnamon and vanilla.

“Mmm, you smell like vanilla cupcakes and cinnamon,” I spoke into his sternum, taking in as much of his sweet smell as possible.

“Yeah? Well you smell like blood and dirt,” he told me sourly. “You gave us a terrible scare Elodie. I thought—" he scolded me before remaining quiet, not wanting to complete his thought.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay,” I said and placed a hand on his cheek. “Get some sleep okay? I’ll still be here when you wake up,” I told him.

He nodded silently and pulled me in a bit closer to him. I couldn't deny that the way that our bodies fit together was borderline perfect. Even if we were laying on a frumpy couch. It felt different than all the times I had found myself laying with Cedric. Both felt magnificent, but Fred, Fred felt like a home.

_Stay with him…_

_Keep us safe..._

“Always,” I told the hissing voice.

**~Fred’s POV~**

Elodie wasn’t lying when she said she’d have a scar. Mum had another go at healing her and it wasn’t much of an improvement. Professor McGonagall even came to visit and still, the little scare left on her hair line wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t anything terrible, it wouldn’t be noticed unless her hair was up, or it was being looked for, and her thick hair covered it either way. She still looked beautiful as ever.

Our train ride to Hogwarts was rather annoying, Diggory had decided to sit with us for a majority of the ride after having spotted us on the platform. His return from his travels came with an amplified attentive boyfriend upgrade apparently. I had to admit their little banter was a bit funny when he gave her a few beauty products he had purchased for her on his travels.

“Oh, see I think you got this with your other girlfriend in mind. You know, the one that chooses to amplify her beauty, unlike me, who prefers it muted,” She told him sarcastically.

“You had a long summer, and the ending wasn’t all that great either, I thought you deserved something nice,” he told her, feeling rather proud of himself.

“Thank you,” she told him. But it sounded more like she just wanted the conversation to end.

Some of his friends spotted him as they were moving through the walkway to find an empty compartment. They looked at him with his arm around her and made kissing faces and vulgar thrusting motions at them before he smacked the window and they moved on.

“Very nice,” Elodie said and shot him an annoyed look even though she was blushing.

“Hey, I didn't tell them anything, you know how they are,” he told her. He meant it, the way he looked at her even, I could tell he’d never say anything.

“I know,” She said and gave him a long look. “It’s fine, go catch up,” she said and shooed him away.

“I’ll find you tonight. Festivities in your common room, right?” he said before pressing a kiss on her cheek before standing up.

“Let’s see if we can get you more than 8 rounds mate,” I told him. He shot me a wink and opened up the door to leave.

“Yeah, you owe me!” She called after him.

There was something different about the way they were interacting. There was a distance, yet they still appeared just as close as ever. I was probably only seeing what I wanted to see, what I hoped to see.

“Are you excited you’ll finally get to join us at Hogsmeade this year Gin?” She asked turning her attention back to Ginny.

George, Lee, and I returned our attention to a firework we had been working on. It was pretty much complete, just needed a few final touches. I couldn’t seem to stop thinking about how I awoke on the couch after the accident to see that Elodie in fact hadn’t left me all night. Mum even told me she had taken a picture and would only give it to me if I passed with more than three O.W.L.S this term.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia passed and waved at us, but they didn’t enter. Things had been different with the girls after Elodie and I got into our fight last year. I knew she didn’t mention it to anyone, but the Gryffindor girls seemed to be over my charm. Then again, I had yelled loud enough for everyone to hear me tell Elodie that she was the only one I would actually take seriously.

When we entered the great hall for the welcome back dinner the girls all sat together. It was like they moved in herds, like packs of wolves. Someone let it slip that we wanted to throw a welcome back party in the common room, so a lot of the table was buzzing about that.

After the sorting, all festive conversation was brought to a halt when Dumbledore announced that this year’s quidditch season would be canceled due to the Triwizard tournament being hosted at Hogwarts. Though disappointing, it sounded brilliant.

Lovely ladies from Beauxbatons academy ran in dancing and releasing beautiful butterflies, catching the attention of nearly every male, and some of the girls too. When they finished a lot of blokes whistled at them. I turned to see Ginny, Hermione and Elodie looking slightly uncomfortable.

Immediately after, Dumbledore announced the students from Durmstrang would be joining as well. A bit more aggressive they marched in with walking sticks that left circles of burn marks on the floor. They then released a fire phoenix, but that was mostly ignored due to Viktor Krum being present with them.

We enjoyed the welcome back feast, as we watched them bring in a gold tower on the platform where Dumbledore usually stood to give his pre-dinner speeches. The two visiting schools were sat with Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

“It makes sense, Durmstrang has always emphasized the dark arts,” Hermione said to Ron who was swooning over Krum.

“Your attention please!” Dumbledore called to order. “I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.”

“Wicked,” Georgie and I said together.

“For this reason. the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain, we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch,” Dumbledore continued as he introduced a ministry bloke.

Before he could continue, lightning flashed across the ceiling. All the candles turned off and the hall went dark as the younger students erupted into screams. From the Professors entrance Mad-Eye Moody stood casting an enchantment to fix the ceiling.

“Bloody hell. That's Mad-Eye Moody,” Ron said.

“Alastor Moody? The Auror?” Hermione asked.

“Blimey, I can guess McGonagall will have words to say about that one,” Ginny said to Elodie. Looking up at Professor McGonagall she definitely had a look of concern. With him being an Auror, her main concern would most likely be her students.

“You have no idea,” Elodie said, rolling her eyes slightly.

The bloke from the ministry stepped forward and began speaking loud enough for everyone to hear as he explained the rules for the tournament.

“After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final,” He spoke very firmly.

“That’s Rubbish! That’s Rubbish!” Georgie and I shouted. We wouldn’t be of age until April once the tournament would already be underway. So, not only were we losing our quidditch season, we were also losing a chance to compete.

“Silence!” Dumbledore shouted so forcefully even I’m sure even the ghosts and paintings would have stopped speaking. He waved his wand next to the golden tower to reveal the goblet that erupted a blue flame. “The Goblet of Fire. Anybody wishing to submit themselves to the Tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun,” He said sternly.

“Oh no,” Elodie said. I turned to look at her and her eyes looked beyond us.

“What is it?” Lee asked her.

“The look on Cedric’s face. That’s the look of someone who is contemplating throwing a million pieces of parchment into the goblet. Bloody hell,” She said in annoyance causing me and Georgie to laugh. “One year. That’s all I want, one normal year.”

We proceeded to leave the great hall and once all the younger students went to bed, and once silencing charms were placed on their doors, festivities erupted. Enough sweets and butterbeers to spare, even a few bottles of fire whiskey. We wouldn’t have to worry; McGonagall wouldn’t come in until about 2 in the morning like she always did when she had to tell us to finally settle down. Georgie and Lee made quick work to remove the charm on the stairs like we did every year. Meanwhile I poured shots for the boys, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia.

“Hey has anyone seen Elodie?” Katie asked. It was true, she’d been gone for quite a while now, surely it couldn’t have been that hard to sneak Golden boy over. But then again, he was a prefect, so perhaps he had duties to finish before he could come over.

“She didn’t come back after dinner, probably went to help Cedric sneak over,” Lee answered.

“Here I am!” She called as she approached with Diggory in tow. At first glance no one would be able to tell that they had been up to something, but after a closer look, it was noticeable that his hair was messier than usual, and they were both wearing each other’s ties.

“Well, well, well. A bit early for a walk of shame isn’t it?” Angelina called to her as she gestured to their ties.

Elodie looked down and immediately went red in the face as she turned to hide in Cedric’s chest. I looked at George and he shared a slight pained expression with me before forcing a smile on his face.

“I could never be ashamed; besides, I owed her one. Or two. Unless you want to go for three? I may need time to recuperate though,” He said as he flaunted their relationship.

Every word was a tightening knot in my stomach. So, all of a sudden, they weren’t shy about what they were doing. How could that have changed so suddenly. I thought of our fight from last year. Is this what she had meant when she said it was hard for her to see me with other girls? I had to stop my train of thought and remind myself that I agreed to play my part. I’d just have to distract myself some other way. With someone else maybe.

“Stop it already,” Elodie said looking as if she would die from embarrassment. She turned around to face everyone, but Cedric still kept his arm wrapped around her waist. “So, drinks?” Elodie asked and I handed her two shot glasses.

“To the only eternal glory we’ll be getting this year,” Lee said as he raised his glass.

“Here, here,” We all said and threw the poison back.

“Actually, I think I may actually do it,” Cedric said as he set his empty glass down.

“Ha, ha. Very funny Ced,” Elodie told him, rolling her eyes a bit.

She reached for the bottle and poured herself another shot. We all looked at him a bit more seriously. He didn’t look like he was joking. He looked as though he only regretted saying it now, so that Elodie would have to filter her reaction. She pulled away from him to look him in the eye, and she realized the same thing we all had.

“Wait, you’re not serious, are you?” She asked him very bluntly, no more humor left in her voice.

“We’ll discuss it later,” He whispered to her.

She let out a scoff and quickly threw her shot back before filling it again.

That was another thing I had noticed as I observed them together. I wasn’t sure if it was something new or not, but it seemed as though everything had to be on his terms. It wasn’t necessarily controlling, but it was like he wanted her to behave a certain way. Perhaps the way his mother was with his father. Less strong headed and confident. A housewife that is submissive to her husband. Not like Elodie at all. And what was worse, she let it happen.

“Well then to Cedric!” Lee said as he quickly refilled everyone’s glasses for another round.

“To Cedric,” We all said, minus Elodie, who took the drink in silence.

*******

As expected, McGonagall came in at about 2 A.M. to tell us to let the party die and clean up. Nothing we couldn’t handle. Elodie left for a bit to help Cedric sneak back with Harry’s invisibility cloak, and when she returned, she seemed a bit indifferent.

“Still need a hand?” She asked as she picked up a stray cup from the floor. “Your partner in crime seems to have called it a night.”

“As much as Georgie loves a good party, he sure hates cleaning up after,” I told her. “That and I think he and Lee may have been trying to outdo each other with shots.”

“Hey, I wanted to say thank you,” She told me but left it at that.

“For what?” I asked her.

“Being nice to Cedric. I know you two didn’t quite get on last year, but I can see that you’re trying, and that matters,” She spoke for him. Another thing I noticed her doing a bit.

“Why do you let him have the final say?” I asked her outright. There was no use in beating around the bush.

“You caught that did you?” she said as she grabbed a few empty bottles and handed them to me. “Things have been a bit different this time around. I didn’t talk about much over the summer holiday, but we kind of took a break from our relationship,” She told me. So, it was true. But why had she not actually said anything all summer?

“I didn’t want to say anything, but you seemed different. More, carefree I suppose,” I told her. Play the part Freddie, play the part. “Why’s that though?” I asked.

“After— After our first time, he noticed little things, little things in the way I was acting. And we both just wanted to step back and think about if it was worth fighting for our relationship, or better to stay as friends. I don’t have as much experience physically as some, but it didn’t feel the way it should when you’re with someone you love,” She told me.

“Well I can’t say I have much experience there,” I told her.

“Oh, c’mon Freddie, you have loads of experience. I’m not criticizing, just stating facts,” She told me, a genuine smile on her lips.

“I’m being honest,” I answered her. “I’ve never been with someone I’ve been in love with.”

She gave me a long look. For a moment I thought she had realized what I was trying to tell her. But almost as if she were denying it to herself, she looked away. I didn’t know how many more hints I could drop. This one wasn’t even subtle anymore. I wasn’t angry or hurt or feeling negative in anyway. This is the first time we’d actually talked like this, and it was nice. It felt like she was letting her walls down more and more. Finally, letting me in.

“Katie fancies you, you know,” She told me, quickly changing the subject. “Angelina too. Though I think she may favor Georgie more. They make it pretty obvious. It would be good to see you with a nice girl,” She said with a small smile on her face.

“They’re sweet. Better friends, I think. George has given Angi the eye from time to time though,” I told her honestly.

“Just a thought I suppose,” She told me quietly.

“So, did you two work things out in the end? Is that why you’re both so comfortable now?” I asked her not wanting the conversation to end.

“You know when you’re with someone, and things just don’t feel right after a while? But you’re afraid to speak up, because admitting that somethings changed, might give you an answer that’s worse than the feeling. As far as comfort goes,” She said. She looked down at her feet, and shook her head, as if she were trying to straighten her thoughts in order. “I’ve never felt like my body was really mine. You know I’ve always felt like a ghost, or a puppet master, pulling the right strings at the right time. Only now my head is pulling the strings of my heart to feel the way I think I’m supposed to feel. It’s a bit strange.” She said. I gave her another long look not really sure what to make of what she was telling me.

“Uhm, I should get to bed,” She said and turned to walk through the corridor to her dormitory. “Goodnight,” She said and then moved out of sight.

“Goodnight, Beautiful,” I said behind her.


	30. A New Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes have begun and not off to a very encouraging start. The day only gets worse as familiar aces enter into the Great hall for the Goblet.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

After last term, Minerva, and Dumbledore, while impressed with my academic achievements realized that I was getting a bit too far ahead. They said I was closer to being a level further in some classes, while still at an average level in others. The good news was that from now until I’d be finished with school, I’d always be able to have two free periods, or I could fill them with classes and try to test out a term earlier.

Since I still was unsure of what I wanted to do for a career path I voted for the lesser. But knowing that the free time on my hands would drive me crazy and get me into trouble, Minerva voted for the latter. I mean what’s the point in being slightly psychic if I can’t even see what I’m going to spend my life doing?

The bright side meant that I was able to take more classes with my friends, but the downside was almost as much homework as last term. I walked into Defense against the dark arts with Angelina, who was excited to finally be in the same class with me. Though neither of us were too fond of Madeye moody. We sat in the middle grouping of desks, while Fred and George sat diagonal in front of us.

“So, don’t hate me, but I may have mentioned to Fred that you have a sweet spot for him, but mainly for George,” I told her in the smallest of whispers.

“And?” She asked me very excitedly.

“Well he said that he sees you more as a friend, but George may or may not reciprocate that sweet spot,” I told her and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

“Well, we can’t all have ten boys chasing after us at the same time,” She told me jokingly.

“Come on Angi, that’s not funny,” I told her.

“Are you ever going to tell us how it was?” Alicia asked, turned in her seat, wiggling her eyebrows.

The class was brought to attention when Madeye emerged from his office and just stared at everyone. I felt a slight headache coming on, so I pulled my hair back away from my face and into a high ponytail, exposing the faded scare on my temple.

“I'm Alastor Moody, ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” He said and turned to write his name on the chalk board behind him. His glass eye silently scanned over everyone in the room, as if it were making notes of everyone. It landed on me and lingered for a moment longer than I cared for it to.

_Not him…_

The hissing noise returned. I looked around but didn’t see anyone close enough to be whispering in my ear, other than Angelina, but I hadn’t mentioned it to her. I hadn’t mentioned it to anyone since the night of the world cup.

“When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. You may wonder what I mean by that, I'll show you. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?” He asked, and the room remained silent.

“There’s three of them, Sir,” Angelina answered beside me, leaning back into her seat more.

“Does anyone know why they are so named?” He asked turning his back on the room, once again having gone silent.

“Because they're unforgivable.” I said, my discomfort clearly audible in my voice. “The use of any one of them…”

“Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct. Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different. You need to know what you’re doing. You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared,” He said and turned back to face us.

I looked over to Fred and George who both had their hands clenched into fists. Surly they knew too well about the curses from their fathers work at the ministry.

“So, Which curse shall we see first? Weasley!” He called out.

“Yes?” they both answered at the same time very firmly.

“Uh, You.” Moody said and pointed to George. “Give us a curse.”

“Well our dad did tell us about The Imperius Curse,” George answered, his shoulders tensed, he didn’t like this one bit. Neither of them did. Part of me wished we had sat behind them, so I could reach forward and take Fred’s hand to try and ease his nerves a bit, but I had to pull myself away from that thought.

“’The Control Curse.’ I expect your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a fair bit of grief some years ago. Allow me to show you why,” He said.

Moody turned to a jar with an already decent sized spider in it. He waved his wand over it and made it double in size further. “ _Imperio_ ,” he said over its body and began bouncing the spider from student to student, making some people laugh. It landed on Angelina’s hand, which was as close to it as I wanted to be.

“Should I make him dance next? Drown himself?” He asked, and the laughter ended. “A many number of witches and wizards claimed to only do You-Know-Who’s bidding while under the influence of the Imperius Curse. The difficulty being: how do you sort out the liars?” He asked and returned the spider to his hand and became excited. “The next one, anyone!”

“The Cruciatus Curse, sir,” Adrian Pucey answered. He was a Slytherin I’d never spoken to much, but he was one of the few players on the quidditch team that didn’t play dirty according to Harry. Part of me wanted to believe that of course any Slytherin would know these curses, but the other part wouldn’t dare.

“Pucey right? Correct, very good,” Moody praised him. As if that should be something that deserves praise. “Otherwise known as ‘The Torture Curse’. _‘Crucio’_ ” he said to the spider.

It began twitching and trembling violently. Crying out in a little squeal, not able to bear the pain. Meanwhile Moody just stood, eyes fixed on his victim. I held my breath, not daring to breathe and add air to the room. After what felt like the longest minute to be endured Alicia slammed her fist on the desk.

“Stop! Stop it! It’s had enough,” she shouted.

After another moment Moody drooped his wand, and the cries stopped. The room once again falling silent. It was absolute torture, just like that curse. Moody cleared his throat and walked to stand in front of Alicia, who was sitting next to Lee, just in front of the twins.

“Perhaps you could give us the last curse, Miss Spinnet?” Moody asked her, but she answered with a simple “No.”

“Pity,” Moody said. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” He shouted and a bright flash of green light flew from his wand. The kind of color I could only compare to the color of my eyes. And then the next moment, the spider went limp. It was dead. My eyes quickly clouded, seeing that night in Godric’s Hollow all over again, seeing my mother, and then as fast as I was a thousand years away, I was back.

“The Killing Curse. Only two people are known to have survived it. One of whom is sitting in this room,” Moody said and moved in front of my desk to tower over me. I looked up at him to catch him studying me. I felt different, not the normal shift I was getting from my visions, no, this one felt snake like. Almost as if I were ready to fire a curse at him. I blink my eyes rapidly to push it away and returned my gaze to the dead spider. Only to catch the eyes of my classmates that were all staring at me. All wondering how Harry and I had survived.

_He knows too much…_

“That’ll be all today, Class dismissed,” Moody said, to which I gladly picked up my books and left.

I walked away not wanting to be any more of a spectacle. I went and waited outside of Minerva’s transfiguration classroom, where once class was dismissed Cedric would emerge from. I pulled out a notebook and began reading through some of the notes for my other classes. I didn’t know how I would make It through the year if that’s how Moody would approach his lessons. Part of me wanted to ask Minerva and Dumbledore to just let me not take the class this year, and I’d make up for it next year. But then there was always that chance that Madeye would still be here next year. I needed to think of a way to not let him get to me, a new defense.

I had made it a good portion of the holiday without a shift or anything ‘dark’ happening. Summer had washed away all malice, allowing me to be at peace with my dark magic. Most days I didn’t even remember it was there. Maybe it’s a Hogwarts thing? It seems to primarily happen when I’m on castle grounds. But that wouldn’t explain the Quidditch cup, I didn’t have a vision, but I had gotten a feeling predicting something would happen. And then the voices. Nothing was clearly adding up.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Cedric said as he approached me. “Hello Tulip,” He said and dropped his bag next to me then dropped his head down to place a kiss on my lips.

“Oi! Get a room you two,” Some of his friends called as they walked past us.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet,” I said loud enough for his ears only. I told him about what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Moody, Alicia’s outburst, and the way Moody might as well have names me and my brother for everyone to know. Cedric wasn’t surprised by this at all, which didn’t help the situation.

“He did the same thing for my class. Even mentioned that you and your brother have been the only ones to survive,” He told me.

“Oh great, so now everyone will surely know,” I said sarcastically as I leaned on the wall. I knew that the entire Wizarding world knew about us. That didn’t mean I had to like it. I’d give it all up in an instant if it would bring back what I lost. What we both lost.

“Not to burst your bubble, but you and your brother have been legends since you both were in nappies,” He told me. “Some of us can only dream of so much.”

“Believe me, it’s not all it’s made out to be,” I told him. I looked over at him curiously, “Is that why you want to put your name in the goblet?” I asked quietly as we reached an archway before entering the rain.

“It doesn’t sound half bad does it? Eternal Glory, and a thousand Galleons” He answered me with a shining smile on his face. Oh, how I loved that smile. “I think it would be nice to represent Hogwarts. Even better, it would be nice if Hufflepuff represented Hogwarts, proving to everyone that there’s more to us than what reputation presents. A little support would be nice you know,” he said. I’d left him alone in this, if I kept this up, I wouldn’t be winning any girlfriend of the year awards.

_Don’t do it…_

I pondered the hiss for a moment, but instead gave him an answer I knew he’d be okay hearing. “Well, while I’m against it, I think you would me a very good Champion. You’re fair, and honest, a good amount of pride, and more than a fair share of Courage. A true Hogwarts representative,” I told him as I wrapped an arm around his neck.

“So, you’re okay with it? Do you really think I could do it?” He asked me.

“Those are two completely different questions Mr. Diggory,” I said and took a step back.

“Come on. Be honest with me,” Cedric asked me.

“Honest you say? You’re playing a dangerous game Mr. Diggory,” I said and looked down at my feet as I pinched the bridge if my nose. “Yes, I think you could do it; I think you can do anything you set your mind to. However, I don’t like it. Not one bit, I think the reason they stopped the tournament should be the reason they don’t bring it back. But if you really want to do it, that’s your choice. And I’ll still be here for you, cupcake.”

He pulled me back into his chest and wrapped an arm around me while holding my face with the other. “I love you so much, you know,” He said and pressed his lips to mine before I could say anything further. Not that I would complain, I was still scared that I wouldn’t say it back. Which I’m sure he must be aware of.

“OW!” “Woo!” “*Whistle*” noises all came from the other side of the courtyard. His friends having watched our conversation unfold. I turned away for a moment feeling only slightly embarrassed. I looked over at them again to see they were still staring, a lot of Perverts.

“Well then, they want a show,” I said to Cedric as I eyed him deviously. He pulled me in, kissed me and dipped me so I was bent backwards. I heard their cheering erupt once more, but it was all tuned out when Cedric’s tongue was begging me for entrance. I opened my mouth and was met by the familiar taste of mint toothpaste, and vanilla tea.

“Perhaps we should finish this later? In private,” He asked me as we pulled away.

“Yeah, one thing at a time,” I answered him.

“We have a Goblet to go find,” Cedric said and stood me upright and held his books over my head to shield me before we ran into the rain. Part of me wished that he would have decided against it, but I knew him too well for that. His friends were always lovely to me. Once again, true Hufflepuffs, always befriending everyone. I also treated everyone, regardless of their house with equal civility, so they all appreciated me further for that.

“Has the future Mrs. Diggory given her blessing? Are we in the presence of a future champion?” Justin Abbott asked. I knew he was joking, but it didn’t sit right with me.

“Who better to represent our school?” I told them with as much pride as I could force. I didn’t particularly like the way they had referred to me as Cedric’s wife, but I knew saying anything now wouldn’t do any good.

Cedric pulled me into his side closer. “Whatever she says goes,” Cedric said playing along as he placed a kiss on my temple.

“Too much,” I whispered to him.

We all walked joking and laughing the entire way to the great hall, Cedric never once leaving my side, and constantly giving me hidden kisses, even when we walked through the rain. It was really starting to feel like overkill, it didn’t make sense. Scott Bones handed him a ripped piece of parchment to which Cedric wrote his name on and handed to me for safe keeping.

_Destroy it…_

_Stop him..._

The hiss told me. I agreed. I wanted to fling it into a puddle and put an end to this, but my better judgment told me not to. Things were already a bit weird and I didn’t want to cause a fight too.

When we entered the great hall, I waved to Harry and Ron before handing Cedric back his parchment. Scott and Justin moved behind us to push Cedric past the age line. He gave me one last look asking for reassurance to which I rolled my eyes and nodded encouragingly. He turned to face the goblet and threw his name inside. Being met with a few hands of applause.

_It is done…_

He turned around and returned back to his position at my side. Catching sight of my brother he called out, “Harry” I looked over and saw Harry and Ron waving back to him.

“Well look at you. Getting on my brother's good graces?” I told him as I moved over to make my way to Hermione who was sitting in the stands.

“Of course. He’s important to you, that makes him important to me,” He told me. I grabbed his hand to pull him to the benches with me. Moments like this gave me reassurance, that things with us would be better. He knew just what to say to make my stomach erupt with butterflies. But then I remembered it was me that had changed. I just hoped this would one day be enough. I felt guilty for not having the same mindset he had. It was proving to me further that he meant what he said, when he told me he wanted things between us to last.

His friends followed behind us, and just as we sat beside Hermione, we heard familiar yelling and cheering coming through the doors. The twins came in, each holding a vial filled with some potion.

“Cooked it up just this morning,” George said.

“It’s not going to work,” Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

“This should be good,” Cedric whispered into my ear.

I have him a gentle nudge, “Be nice,” I said back.

“Oh Yeah?” Fred asked.

“And why’s that granger?” George followed.

“See this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself,” Hermione informed them.

“So?” Fred questioned.

She slammed her book shut ready to hit them with facts. “So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an Ageing Potion.”

“That’s why it’s so brilliant,” Fred told her.

“Because it’s so pathetically dim-witted,” Fred completed. But in this case, and as most times would have it, I had to side with Hermione.

“Ready Fred?” George asked.

“Ready George,” Fred answered.

They drank their potions, waited a fraction of a second and jumped into the circle. They were met by applause and cheering by everyone impressed that it would work. Even Cedric and his friend cheered for them as they were both impressed and amused. But surely even if their names made it in, the goblet wouldn’t select them because of the age restriction. Unless it didn’t work that way.

They tossed their pieces of parchment in and the goblet accepted them. Once again stirring quite a commotion in the great hall. But just as quickly as the cheering began, the goblet ejected their names, and sent them flying back out of the age line. Ahh, so that’s how it worked. I looked over at Fred and George on the ground as they sat up, their hair turned whiter than Dumbledore’s and their faces sprouted thick white beards. They both turned to each other angrily and began fighting in a way only siblings can. Everyone standing around went and crowded them chanting ‘fight,’ over and over.

“So that’s how the age restriction works,” I heard Maggie MacMillan say behind me.

I turned to her and smiled. “I was wondering how it was going to work the whole time too,” I said.

“Not to be mean, but that’s kind of what they get,” Justin said. “Rules are rules.”

The room went quiet, as everyone turned to notice one of the students, and the Headmaster from Durmstrang approaching.

It was Viktor Krum.

I felt Cedric give me a tiny tug as his excitement grew, but I had already noticed him. He walked with a genuine confidence I’d yet to see in someone so young. It wasn’t cocky or smug or anything like that. He was just very sure of what he was doing. Like he wasn’t scared of any risks that he may encounter. As if he would at any moment say, ‘I laugh in the face of danger’.

Without any applause of fanfare, he walked past the age line, dropped his name in, and walked away. Not without shooting a look at Hermione. His face softened when he looked at her. And for a second, he almost looked vulnerable. As if he’d never spoken to a girl before. It was sweet. I reached over to Hermione and touched her hand slightly to catch her blushing the way I’d only ever seen her blush for Ron before.

I looked back to Viktor to see him walking away, and locked eyes with his Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

_Death eater…_

_Traitor…_

The hiss rang loud enough to make me shrug my ear to my shoulder, feeling like a twitch. Blimey, I really needed to see Minerva and Dumbledore about that.


	31. The Goblet Has Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Elodie regret opening up to Fred Weasley? And what happens when the events of the selection Ceremony don't play out as everyone expected?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

The next morning, I awoke with a looming feeling. Not as bad as it was at the World Cup, but enough to be noticeable. I went to speak with Minerva after breakfast, but since I needed to discuss things further with Dumbledore as well, she told me to go to his office after the Goblet ceremony tonight.

The entire day felt like a haze as the feeling became worse and worse, like any moment the floor was going to give out beneath my feet. I avoided talking to too many people in fear that I may be in the midst of some kind of emotional crisis. I began to wonder, is this what having an anxiety attack feels like? I’d never had an issue like it before, so I wasn’t sure if it’s something that you can sense coming on. During my free period I sat on a bench in the courtyard, still empty due to most parts of it being damp from the rain. I simply looked around and waved my hand over to dry off any excess moisture. I pulled out my journal and began writing a letter to Sirius.

_Someone’s Coming…_

“Is this where you come to hide?” Fred asked me as he walked over to me.

“Are you officially stalking me? I’m not hiding, just trying to get some work done. The great hall has become somewhat of a tourist attraction. If people aren’t filed in there then they’re in the library,” I said and let out a big sigh as he took a seat next to me. “And I just need some fucking peace.”

“You sound tense. Diggory not making sure your needs are met?” He said with a devilish grin on his face as he leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

“Don’t know how appropriate it is to talk about my needs with another male,” I said sternly, but I was unable to hide the smile on my face.

“Well how else would it improve? If not taking the advice of your best mate,” He asked me in return, shooting me a wink.

“Oh, I always hoped someday a man would charm me with perverse conversations of how my sexual accomplishments are lacking. Now that that’s been achieved, we’re not having this conversation,” I told him sarcastically, putting an end to his witty remarks.

He laughed, music to my ears. “I take it you haven’t talked to Diggory yet?” He asked me

“About what exactly?” I asked.

“What you said the other night, in the common room. If you two really tell each other everything, that seems like something worth talking about,” He said.

“My feelings are for my own discretion, I’ll sort them straight in due time,” I told him.

I didn’t know how to tell Cedric what I was feeling and what was going on in my head. With Cedric, things felt easy, for the most part that is. We rarely ever fought, he was as kind to me as I could ever hope for, and he wanted to make sure I was always looked after. A real knight in shining armor.

Yet, when it came to what I was feeling and thinking, Fred was effortless. Why was it easier with him? Half of the time he was joking around with George, the other half, he was enraging me beyond humanly possible.

“I’m just saying, if my girlfriend was feeling the way you described, I’d hope she’d say something,” he told me.

Maybe I’d pulled him too close. Maybe I’d leaned on him too much, but this wasn’t right anymore. Most of the time he at least tried to be subtle, but lately it was blatantly obvious that behind his words there was an underlying meaning. He was probably about two conversations away from actually telling me how he felt. I knew that if he did, I’d want to kiss him, and hold him, maybe even spend the night with him. Let him treat me like one of his other conquests.

_Do it…_

_We want to…_

“No,” I told the hiss and my inner thoughts. And slammed my book shut.

“What?” Fred asked me, confused.

“Will you only be satisfied when you’re meddling in my relationship? I confided in you, that does not mean you’re allowed to throw it back in my face. I would never do that to you,” I told him as guilt built up inside of me. I stood and began walking out of the courtyard.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry” He said and reached for my hand to stop me. “I’m a git. I just thought you may want to talk about it more. Okay? You seemed upset, and I just wanted to make you smile,” He told me apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

_Don’t fight it…_

I looked at him for another moment and just gave him a nod. “I’ll see you later,” I said and walked away. I was growing really tired of these hisses not agreeing with me when I needed them to. We needed to get on the same page here.

As fate would have it, I ran into Cedric on my way to my common room. He was with some of his friends, Cho being one of them.

“Hey! I was just going to go find you,” He told me and walked up to me.

“Yeah, sorry. Fred stopped me in the hall for a chat,” I said and kissed him. “Just let me drop my books?” I said and he nodded. I climbed the stairs and entered into the mildly empty common room. I left my book bag in a corner by the window and returned outside. Seeing him lean on the stone walls was always a delight. He had such a beautiful face, the kind that made you just want to lick him up and down. Whoa. Easy there.

“El, have you met Stephen Cornfoot and Cho Chang? They’re in your brother’s year,” Maggie asked me.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s a pleasure,” I told them with a friendly smile and shook their hands.

“Not that she needs an introduction, but this is Elodie Potter, my girlfriend,” Cedric said proudly, sending chills up my spine.

All together we began walking to the great hall for the goblet ceremony. They seemed nice enough. I noticed Cho giving Justin the eye from time to time. That was confirmed when Cedric nudged me to look at them. It looked like they were flirting, which was rather cute actually. It was an improvement from last year when she was batting her eyelashes at Cedric.

“Think they’ll give us a run for our money?” Cedric asked me jokingly as we entered the Great hall and he walked me over to my friends that weren’t too far from where his friends had found seats. “Will we soon be replaced as Hogwarts' cutest couple?”

“Oh, I highly doubt that. I mean have you seen yourself? You're very cute,” I told him as I sat at Ginny’s feet who was seated on top of the table. Part of me regretted it right away since she was sandwiched between the twins.

“Is that so?” He asked with a laugh. “Then you must be absolutely radiating darling. Ginny, I trust her in your care, as always,” He said and caused her to smile proudly as she put her hands on my shoulders.

“Hi Harry,” Cedric said and shot me a wink before redirecting his attention to Fred and George. “Oi mates, thanks for the party last week,” He said as they began exchanging pleasantries.

It sounded like it was going better than I would have given them credit for. Perhaps all they needed was to see us as an actual couple more often for them to finally settle down. Whatever it may be, it worked. Cedric went back to his friends and I gave my full attention to mine. As we waited for the ceremony to begin.

“That bloke has it bad for you Potter,” George said in my ear.

“I know,” I said as I looked over to where Cedric sat.

“Then be nice to him,” Fred said. I kept myself composed, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

_Death approaches…_

The hiss persistent as ever spoke louder than before when the teachers all filed in to begin. The hissing was getting worse and worse. Sometimes it sounded like my conscious was talking to me, others liked my inner most thoughts that I hadn’t realized I was thinking yet. But then I’d get some like this, that didn’t make the least bit of sense.

“My dear, report to the headmaster’s office tonight. Albus would like a word right after he speaks with the selected champions,” Minerva told me as she walked by. I just simply nodded at her.

“Sit down. Please,” Dumbledore said as he called the great hall to attention. “Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for: the champion selection.” He spoke with a booming voice in need of no assistance. He waved a hand to dimming all the lanterns. Letting the Goblet provide the main light in the room. I loved watching him do wandless magic, it made me feel almost normal.

He approached the Goblet, and we all watched the blue flame flash red as it shot out the first piece of parchment. Dumbledore flipped it in his hand before reading the name. “The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum,” he announced. Everyone applauded, but his schoolmates boomed with cheers. Viktor Krum as the champion was slightly predictable.

Dumbledore motioned for him to leave the Great Hall by the Professors entrance while the Goblet burst a red flame once more. Another piece of parchment was twirled in his hands. “The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour.” Again, we all applauded her, but instead of a booming cheer her schoolmates matched our volume. Once again, after congratulating her, Dumbledore motioned for her to make her exit.

For the last time a red flame erupted sending the name of the Hogwarts champion flipping through the air. Dumbledore caught it and read it right away. “The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!” He announced. Everyone was cheering, but I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Other Gryffindor students were patting my back, and Ginny pushed me to stand just before Cedric walked by and placed his hand around my waist to place a kiss on my jaw. I felt my hands clapping for him, but I couldn't make them stop.

_Too late..._

I pushed the voice back. ‘No,’ I told myself as I sat back down. If he was doing this, then I’d be there supporting him as much as I could. That meant setting my feelings and thoughts aside. The hisses could piss off for all I cared. There’s no proof that they actually meant anything, other than me losing the last of my marbles.

“Excellent! We now have our three Champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory...the Triwizard Cup!” Dumbledore announced and the cup was revealed. It was beautiful. Everyone cheered, but that began to die down as the goblet started spewing flames once again. Then another red flame burst larger than before another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught it and I swear I heard him say “Potter,” which sent goosebumps erupt all over my skin.

“Harry Potter? No,” Hagrid questioned, my breathing stopped as I reached over next to me and placed my hand on his arm defensively.

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore shouted. Harry sank in his seat, but before he could go unnoticed Hermione pulled my hand off of him and pushed him forward. My heart broke as I watched my brother walk through the great hall as people angrily shouted at him.

_He’s not ready..._

“He didn’t do it,” I whispered to myself, to the hiss. I felt a hand on my back but didn't turn to see who it was. I watched as Minerva put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and a saddened look covered her face before she looked over at me.

As everyone started filing out of the great hall, I pushed passed the crowd to go through the same door as Harry.

“El, don’t…” I heard behind me but didn't turn to see who it was. I gave Minerva a look as I went through the door to catch up with Harry.

“Hey!” I called Harry.

“Bloody...what are you doing here?” He asked, shocked by my presence.

“Are you kidding? Danger follows the Potter name like the sun chases shadows. I don’t think you’d be stupid enough to seek it out. Besides, I couldn’t let you face the wolves by yourself,” I said as we entered the trophy room. I caught sight of the three champions looking confused by our entrance.

“Elodie? What’s going on?” Cedric asked me, genuinely confused by my presence.

We heard a loud commotion approaching from behind us and Dumbledore was leading the herd heading straight for Harry. “Quiet I can’t think!” Dumbledore yelled at the other Professors and Headmasters.

“Harry!” Dumbledore said as he pulled Harry away from me grabbing him by his shoulders. Minerva moved over to me and placed an arm in front of me to prevent me from doing anything stupid.

“Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” Dumbledore asked fiercely.

“No sir!” Harry answered, frightened out of his mind.

“Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?” Dumbledore pressed.

“No sir!” Harry answered again.

“You’re absolutely sure?” Dumbledore asked, waving a firm finger in Harry’s face.

“Yes! Yes, sir” Harry answered.

“But of course, he is lying!” Madam Maxime accused.

“The hell he is!” Moody said, taking Harry’s side. “The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic beyond the talents of a Fourth Year.”

“You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Madeye,” Igor Karkaroff said, challenging Moody.

“It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember,” Moody said.

“Then Zit was his sister!” Madam Maxime said with a thick French accent, pointing an accusing finger at me.

“Nonsense! She is not of age yet, and would do no such thing,” Minerva defended.

“This isn’t helping!” Dumbledore said, trying to silence everyone. “I leave this to you Barty.”

“The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion,” Mr. Crouch said and everyone turned to look at Harry, who I’d managed to stand in front of. It was bad enough that I was worried about Cedric competing, but now my little brother?

Minerva moved over to me like she was ready to take on the herd by herself. “Go to your room, the both of you,” She said.

“No, no,” I pleaded with her shaking my head. Refusing to accept that this was all happening.

“Go, I’ll find the two of you later,” she said a bit more urgently. “I’ll be okay, I promise,” She whispered to me.

I trusted her. I didn’t dare look anyone else in the eye. I grabbed Harry by the elbow and pulled him back up to the great hall without saying another word. I trusted Minerva would do what she could, but since it was a ministry event, Mr. Crouch and Dumbledore would have the final say. I felt like I was going to throw up.

We reached the outside of the common room and I turned to Harry and said, “Go straight up to your bed, don’t stop to talk to anyone else, okay?”

“Do you think she can do anything?” He asked me.

I thought about it more, but I knew telling him what he wanted to hear could possibly give him false hope. “Just do what I said, okay?” I told him.

“Okay,” he whispered as we walked in.

“Harry?” I called him one last time. He looked me in the eye, and I pulled him into a hug. “I love you,” I said.

“I love you too. Let me know when she’s here,” he told me and went up towards his dorm.

*******

I changed into my pajamas and returned to the common room, unable to get any sleep. The girls didn’t question me much. They knew Harry, and they knew that he wouldn’t do what he was being accused of doing. I sat by the fire with a glass of water, running my finger over the rim creating a constant song. It was after 11 o’clock, but not quite midnight yet when the door opened, and Minerva approached.

“Is he asleep?” She asked after spotting me.

“He is in bed. I don’t know how much sleep he’ll be able to get,” I told her not meeting her eyes.

“We need to discuss this, the three of us,” She told me timidly as she watched my finger trace the rim of the glass.

“Did you set them straight? Tell them he will not be competing?” I asked her, allowing the anger in my voice to be heard.

She grabbed my hand and put an end to the song and looked at me with regretful eyes. “It has been decided…” She trailed off, not able to say it.

“No,” I said and snatched my hand away, putting as much space between us as I could. “No, no! You promised me! You’re supposed to take care of him! Not this!” I said to her. I Felt the same shift of anger take over, like if the only emotion I knew was rage. Not only had my eyes changed, but I heard creaks, but I didn’t give attention to see if it was the main door or the stairs.

“Young lady, you will lower your voice. Now, I have done all that I can, but this, this is beyond me,” She said trying to reason with me.

“So that’s just it? You’re going to leave him to fend for himself? When did you start breaking your promises to me, Minerva?” I asked her.

“Apparently when you started keeping secrets from me,” She said. She stood from where she was sitting and lifted my chin so she could see straight into my eyes. Her touch sent the feeling of a blip up my chin and washed over my entire body. “How long has this been going on?” she questioned me.

_She wants us gone…_

_She sent us away…._

“I don’t remember,” I said and pulled away, calmed. “They all feel the same at first,” I told her.

She looked around the room for a moment before leaning in closer to me, “Well, we’ll discuss that in the morning, in Dumbledore’s office. As for this, you need to know that I have done and said all that I could for him…for you. The decision is final.” She looked at me, but she looked at me in a way only she could. Not motherly, but as someone who was speaking for a child, who had no one to speak for them. All I could do was nod.

“For now, get to bed,” She told me. She looked away from me and over to the stairs and the banister that led to the dorms. “All of you, to your beds,” She said.

I looked up to see a few people had come out of their beds to see what was going on. I looked back to Minerva, nodded, and made my way to my room. In my bed I found that I had been greeted by a nightmare beyond my wildest dreams. One that I hoped with every fiber of my being, would only be a nightmare, and not a cruel vision.


	32.  Technically the Truth

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Okay so tell me again. What exactly did Sirius tell you?” I asked Harry.

A majority of people were still giving him the cold shoulder. Tossers that believed he had thrown his name in. We had come to one of the tide pools at the black lake, just outside the Castle, not too far off the trail. Neville was with us, after the hard time Moody had given him in Defense class Harry wanted to spend more time with him. To which I admired, Neville was always a shy but sweet kid.

“This is amazing!” Neville said as he entered into the water.

“Well first I told him about the dream from summer, remember the one with Wormtail and Voldemort. He said that since they didn’t have to worry about you anymore, they just needed me,” Harry said looking over to Neville to make sure he wasn’t giving us too much attention.

“Well why didn’t they need me anymore?” I asked.

“They didn’t say,” Harry told me.

“Pity, I yearn to feel needed,” I said in a fake sad voice. “Okay, go on,” I pressed.

“Well Sirius told me I shouldn’t worry about it because I was only a dream. But that it was a bit suspicious that there had been Death Eaters at the World Cup, and now my name coming out of the Goblet. It didn’t seem like coincidences anymore,” Harry said, pulling his lips into a hard line.

I pondered it for a moment before asking, “Sirius thinks we’re not safe?”

“It’s more than that, he thinks Hogwarts isn’t safe anymore. Igor Karkaroff is in the castle and…” Harry before trailing off as he looked up at Neville once more.

“He’s a Death Eater,” I said in a low voice.

“How’d you know?” Harry asked as he turned to look at me surprised.

I smiled and tapped a finger on my temple. “The voices,” I told him. “But go on.”

“Sirius has no clue who could have put my name into the Goblet, but he’s certain that whoever did, means me harm, and by extension, you. He told me to prepare for everything,” Harry said looking back over the lake.

“So, we will,” I told him and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll make sure you’re prepared for anything.”

“Amazing, Amazing!” Neville said as he looked at the specimens she had captured in a jar.

“Neville, you’re doing it again,” Harry told him, bringing him back to earth.

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Neville said.

“Oh, leave him be. It’s fascinating to him. Good to have hobbies, right Neville?” I said looking over to him.

“Just like you, practicing your wandless magic,” Neville told me with excitement in his voice. “I wish I could do that,” He said, returning his eyes to the jar.

“ _ ’Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs’ _ ?” Harry questioned looking over at Neville’s book.

“Yeah, Moody gave it to me, that day we had Tea,” Neville said.

He lifted up an arm and began waving behind us. Harry and I both turned to see Ginny, Hermione and Ron all approaching. I was glad they were finally going to make up; it was terrible seeing Harry without his best friend at his side.

Ron Whispered something in Hermione’s ear before she approached and said, “Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati, that Hagrid’s looking for you.”

“Is that right? Well…What?” Harry asked. It made sense in a way that didn’t make any sense. Maybe if it were cut down just a bit it’d be easier. Then again if it was coming from the source.

“Don’t make me say it again. Hagrid’s looking for you,” Hermione told Harry.

“Well, you can tell Ronald—” Harry began before Hermione turned around angered.

“I’m not an owl!” She yelled.

“Cedric’s looking for you too by the way,” Ginny told me. Before Hermione pulled her back to the castle.

“I should go with them,” I told Harry. “Let me know what Hagrid tells you, yeah?” I said as I picked up my scarf from the ground. “Bye Neville,” I called over.

“Oh, bye Elodie! See you soon,” Neville said politely.

I caught up with Ginny and Hermione, Ron walking close behind. We mostly discussed how the boy’s having a disagreement was beginning to become an annoyance and an inconvenience. That changed though when the competitors were brought up.

“So, which is it, Harry or Cedric?” Ginny asked.

“Ginny, you can’t possibly expect her to choose,” Hermione said.

“Well you better make a decision soon, cause there’s your boyfriend,” Ginny said.

I looked into the great hall and saw Cedric sitting with a few of his friends, and a larger mod than usual. All people that wanted to say they spent time with a Hogwarts champ. It was a bit annoying but leave it to Justin to try and lighten the mood.

“Ahh, we were wondering where Mrs. Diggory had run off to,” Justin said to me, capturing Cedric’s attention, who immediately turned to look at where Justin’s eyes led.

“Probably off with her cheating brother,” Someone from the crowd said.

“Uh, can I talk to you,” I said to Cedric and gestured out of the great hall. I didn’t want his fans to listen in.

“Of course,” He said and began walking over with me. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Yeah, Gin said that you were looking for me?” I asked him as we turned down an empty hallway.

“Well I haven’t seen much of you since the night of the name drawing,” He told me. I couldn’t make out his mood. Geez, what was the point of being an empath if it only worked when it wanted to?

“Yeah, I kind of got into a fight with Minerva in the Gryffindor common room and I’ve had a lot on my mind since then. I was with Harry right now trying to talk through some things,” I told him.

“I thought it may have something to do with your brother,” He said, sounding a bit uneasy. He moved to an open stone window to look out onto the grounds.

“Don’t do that. I am neutral on this. Alright, I’m not taking sides—” I began, still standing in the middle of the hallway.

“I’d never ask you to. Did you expect me to?” He asked, looking over her shoulder to me before turning back.

“I like to think you wouldn’t,” I said. I moved over and hugged him from behind, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek between his shoulder blades. “But the Cedric I know also wouldn’t stand for people talking negatively about his competition. Especially when it’s  **My** brother.”

He placed his hands over mine and turned around to pull me into his body, engulfing me in his body heat and calming scent. “I’ll fix it. I promise,” He said as he spoke into my hair and placed a kiss on my top of my head. “El, I—”

I pressed my lips to his with a fair amount of force. I couldn’t bear to hear him say it right now. Even more to say it and see the disappointment in his face when I didn’t say it back. I thought about how much I’d been hurting him lately, without him even knowing, and I couldn’t help it. I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, I wanted to find a way to apologize, but he pulled away.

“We’re in the middle of a corridor,” he pointed out to me.

“An empty corridor,” I reminded him.

“Hey,” he said, taking my face in his hands. “Talk to me, what’s going on?” He asked. And I felt like I couldn’t do it anymore.

“What do you mean?” I asked him, playing stupid.

“You didn’t want me to enter the tournament, and now both your brother and I are both in it. I know it’s not easy on you, but you don’t have to carry this yourself,” He told me. 

If only he knew just how much I was carrying myself. I couldn’t tell him anything now. He was the one that needed to lean, I could wait.

“I don’t like it, but I’ll be here, no matter what, helping the both of you equally,” I reassured him.

“The best way you could be here for me is to just keep me humble and be the same partner you’ve always been. We’re okay right?” He said and placed more butterfly like kisses on my forehead.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” I asked him. I knew he was smart enough to figure it out, I was just lying to myself. Almost as much as I was lying to him.

He was quiet for a moment, but not once did he pull away. “I thought it was all in my head at first. That maybe you were still scared by the dark magic, but I think I wanted to believe that was the case. Not that there was distance growing between us,” he said.

“I want to fix it, I want to change, it just…” I began. He put a hand on my chin and tilted it to look up at him.

“Take all the time you need. I’ll still be here,” he said. And in his eyes, I saw he had never meant anything as much in his entire life. And I didn’t need to be psychic to see that.

“That’s not particularly fair to you, why should you wait around while I try to figure out what I want?” I asked him.

“Waiting is a sign of love and patience. Any bloke can say ‘I love you’. But not everyone can wait and prove it’s true. So, if you want to be with me, or if you want to be just my friend, I’ll always be here. Because I love you that much,” he told me. 

There it was. The sinking feeling. Only this time, it was of the end, of death, and sorrow. Neither one of us would admit it to give the words life, but this is how all breakups start. As a break. The sun had set behind us, dinner would be ending soon, but I didn’t feel hungry. 

“Do me one favor though,” he asked me quietly.

“Anything,” I said. Whatever he wanted; I’d obliged.

“Let’s keep this between us yeah? If we decide to make it permanent, then we can tell people we broke up, but until then…” he asked me. 

“Of course,” I said and looked up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his beautiful lips. “Can you stay with me tonight? As friends?” I asked him, wanting to just hold onto him for as long as humanly possible.

“Of Course, let’s go,” he said and began walking to the Gryffindor common room. When we walked in my friends were by the fire, chatting and passing boxes of snacks around. Normally I’d be eager to join them but seeing as I’d already been asking him for too much, I felt like I needed to let Cedric set the pace. 

“Hey! Where have you two been?” Angelina asked us.

“I was with Harry, Cedric here was off playing celebrity,” I said jokingly.

“Would it be alright with you if I stayed a few hours?” Cedric asked everyone. I looked at Cedric to make sure he was okay with this, to which he smiled at me approvingly.

“Of course, you’re always welcome in Gryffindor house,” Katie said, meeting my pleading eyes.

“Hey, if you two would like to join us, we were about to bring out some more adult refreshments,” Lee said happily. At what point had we actually become such giant lushes? For myself, was it when I felt like I needed to numb everything?

“What do you say?” Cedric asked me with a grin on his face, asking my permission.

“Make mine a double,” I said.

***** 3 hours later *****

It was late, not so late that we’d get in trouble for being out, but late enough that it was time for Cedric to get back. He’s already been piss drunk, but he was beginning to sober up enough to be able to make it to his common room and complete his prefect duties.

“I should be off,” He turned to me and said. “Will I see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course, Goodnight,” I told him and gave him a peck goodbye.

“Goodnight Tulip,” He whispered and left not so gracefully.

I leaned back in my seat and rested my head on Angelina and closed my eyes. Fred was already asleep, while everyone else was ready to call it a night as well.

“We should be off to bed too,” Katie said as she nudged Angelina. “Early class tomorrow,”

“No, stay!” I told them not wanting to leave from my comfortable position. I heard them get up and escalate the stairs. I let out a sign and opened up my eyes to see Fred unmoved and Georgie cleaning up our mess. “Am I screwing everything up Georgie?” I asked him.

He looked over to me and smiled. “No, I think you’re creating a beautiful chaos,” He said and took a seat with me. “Fred told me about your conversation the other night, I gotta say, I’m a bit hurt you didn’t confide in me,” he said jokingly.

“You know me, Elodie Freaking Potter, always making the wrong choices,” I told him.

“I wanted to ask you something though, I was thinking about it and it didn’t particularly make sense to me,” he said piquing my curiosity. 

“What is it?” I asked.

“Last year, when you and Freddie blew up on each other, you told him that he had to earn you. Well what exactly did Diggory do that made you stay with him?” He asked me. 

I thought about it for a moment, “He reminds me of who I used to be, who I want to be. He was never shy about showing me how he felt. And in the beginning, it was what I wanted. But as more time went on, I realized it just made me feel more alone, because I don’t want to depend on anyone. The thought of loving someone and allowing someone to love me. It scares me...more than anything. Does that make me a terrible person?” I asked him. It was the first time I had given life to the words, but nothing had felt truer. 

George moved closer to me and pulled me, so I was resting my head on his shoulder. “No, I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would make you a terrible person. I think you need to do what’s best for you. Stop running away from the hard conversation and stop trying to be what everyone else wants you to be,” he said.

“What if it pushes everyone away? I feel like almost everyone I’ve ever loved leaves me,” I asked.

“No one’s leaving El, and if someone doesn’t want to see you grow, then that means they want to keep you small. And If being in love with someone doesn’t scare you, it’s not real. Because when it’s real, you’re scared of losing them,” He told me.

I chuckled a little and pulled away. “There you go again, getting all philosophical,” I told him.

“What can I say, I’m a lot smarter than everyone gives me credit for,” George told me. 

“We’re on a break, Cedric and me. How many blokes would do that and still want to spend all their time with me?” I told him.

“Well I think I can name one...Possibly two,” He told me. “Goodnight Elodie.” He said and went up to his dorm.

_ Him... _

The hiss said as I looked over at Fred. Still peaceful as ever. Dreaming, his own private dream. I thought about the night after the world cup. And how I wanted him to hold me while I slept again. While I dreamed of him and he dreamed of me. I went and crouched beside him. The smell of cinnamon, spice and vanilla always radiating from his skin. Not so gently I flicked his ear and watched his eyes flutter open.

“Hey, are you awake?” I whispered to him. 

“I mean I am now after you’ve assaulted my ear. What happened? Why’d you disturb my beauty sleep?” Fred asked with a groggy voice, desperate to return to his dream land. 

“Everyone went up to bed already,” I said beating around the bush, not sure of what I was doing, but trusting the hiss. 

“And you felt bad leaving me here alone? I’m a big boy potter, I’d have been fine,” he told me and raised an eyebrow. “What’s really going on,” he asked me further. 

“I just— I—” I let out a hum and closed my eyes tightly. I needed to say something at this point. I looked at him, he was probably a little drunk, but still giving me his undivided attention. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. And that I’m going to make it up to you one day. If you just give me time.”

“I told you a long time ago Potter. I’m a patient man. And you’re worth waiting for,” he told me with full sincerity. 

I pressed a kiss to his ear over his long shaggy hair and said, “goodnight Freddie” 

I got up and walked to the stairs and behind me I heard him say “Goodnight beautiful.”

**~Cedric’s POV~**

It was a sunny day, a nice change from the rain that had been going on the last couple of days. Justin and Maggie had the same free period as me, while Scott decided to skip class so we could enjoy a nice day outside.

“Where’s that lovely lass of yours Ced?” Scott asked as he looked down the corridor.

“Growing fond of my future misses are you Scotty?” I asked him jokingly. I knew it wasn’t true, but our distance this year so far was beginning to go noticed.

“He’s only toying. But truly, where is Elodie? I feel like we haven’t seen much of her since…” Maggie began.

I knew what they were all thinking, that she was choosing her brothers corner over mine. But I was trying to give her the respect and space she needed. I knew coddling her would only push her further away from me. Asking them not to wear the badges that had been circling around was the least I could do, I didn’t do it for just her. It wasn’t right that everyone was edging Harry out when he was also representing Hogwarts. 

“Her and McGonagall got into an argument, so instead of grounding her, she’s given her a few detentions,” I said, covering for her. Covering for me. I didn’t want to have to explain to them about the break and then avoid the questions that came with it. The normal tree that we would usually gravitate toward was being occupied by a couple of fourth year Slytherins, so we made our way over to the marble benches.

“Ooo, got yourself a feisty one there don’t you?” Justin said as I laid on the bench to look up at the sky. 

“Settle down,” I told him.

“Oi, look. Harry.” Scott said. “What’s he got to say?”

“Read the badges potter!” Someone said behind us.

“Can I have a word?” Harry asked me frantically. This was a bit surprising. I’d never had much of a conversation with him outside of quidditch, and for Elodie’s benefit. 

“All right,” I said and stood to follow him away from the crowd. 

“You stink potter!” Someone called behind us. “Come on Ced!”

Harry stopped a few yards away from the grouping of people and turned to me. “Dragons. That’s the first task. They’ve got one for each of us,” He said.

I felt the smile from my face fall. I looked him in the eyes and the seriousness behind them reassured me he wasn’t joking. “D— Are you serious?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything, just nodded. “And, um… Fleur and Krum, Do they…?” I asked.

“Yes,” He answered immediately. 

“Come on Ced Leave him! He’s not worth it!” The yelling continued.

I was still in a bit of shock as I looked into his eyes, searching for anything that could give me a clue as to why he was telling me this. And then I realized, he had Elodie’s eyes. The same big green eyes filled with their own reasons for all of their actions. Harry fastened his satchel securely on his shoulder and began to walk away from me, but I quickly reached out to stop him.

“Hey, listen, about the badges. I’ve asked them not to wear them,” I told him, wanting to apologize on their behalf.

“Don’t worry about it,” He told me firmly.

“No, I mean it. You’re Elodie’s brother, and she’s important to me, and you’re important to her. That means something. Something bigger than all of this,” I tried to explain to him.

“Really, it’s okay,” Harry told me and proceeded to walk away.

I stood there for a moment longer, trying to work out what I was going to do. About the dragon, about Harry, about Elodie. I knew the constant tournament everyone was giving her brother wouldn’t drive a wedge between her and I directly. But the way they kept raking their last name through the mud might, especially if I kept quiet about it. 

There was already more distance between us than I cared for. It was unusual, and the separation it created was cruel. Still I couldn’t pull my morning and evening thoughts away from her, no matter how much I tried. And if I was going to give her the promise right on New Year’s Eve like my parents suggested in their last letter, I needed things with us to be better. We both needed to be better. I needed to do better. If I lost her for good, I didn’t want it to be over something as trivial as schoolyard taunts. No, it would take something enormous.

I wanted back over to where I had been in everyone’s company. “Come on Ced. Why are you acting like that cheat is worth your time?” Scott asked.

I looked up at Scott, pulling myself away from my inner conflict. Was he so blind he didn’t realize what he was saying?

“You know that ‘cheat’ as you call him, is my girlfriend’s brother. Have you forgotten? You know the one you were calling your friend no more than ten minutes ago. So, ease up mate,” I told him and sat back down.

“Come on Ced, it’s not about her—” Justin said trying to clear things up.

“Her last name is Potter as well,” I told them. “So just, please. Get rid of the badges.” They understood what I was saying, which I was grateful for. It was something little, but if it helped my situation at all, it would be enough.

I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall walking with Elodie at her side. She caught sight of me and smiled. Oh, how her smiling at me gave me such reassurance, like everything was going to be okay. It’s funny how I looked back on the day that we met. Amazing actually, how she walked into my life, and couldn’t remember what everything was like before her. She’d suffered so much in her life, and I so little, all I wanted to always be a constant source of happiness for her.

From the time I was thirteen my parents told me it was love. At first, I dismissed it, thinking they just wanted to marry me off to a Potter. But the more time went on, I realized, I had fallen in love with her and I didn’t even know it. That first summer we spent together as kids, and every day since then, it only grew more and more. Until this last summer, when I turned of age, and I confessed to my father that she was the one. The one I wanted to grow old with. He told me he already knew and gave me the same promise ring he had given my mother at my age.

I saw her face change and McGonagall ran into the courtyard with Elodie at her heels. I hadn’t realized the commotion going on only a couple feet away from us. I got up from my seat and was behind her in an instant as we saw Professor Moody bouncing a ferret with his wand while Harry laughed and the other Slytherins just stared in awe.

“Teaching,” Professor moody said.

“Is that a— Is that a student?” McGonagall asked in horror.

“Technically, it’s a ferret” Moody answered her.

We all erupted in laughter. I stood next to Elodie who had her hands over her mouth trying to hide her enjoyment from her guardian. I laughed so much my stomach began to hurt and I had to cross my arms. Moody turned to wink at Harry, while Elodie ruffled his hair in his enjoyment. McGonagall pulled out her wand and flicked it to turn the ferret back into Draco Malfoy. He quickly took off running, threatening to complain to his father as he so often does. He didn’t get away that quickly though Moody gave him quite an earful.

“Alastor. We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that?” McGonagall said, scolding Moody. That was the thing about her that Elodie said she admired most. No matter who she was speaking to, McGonagall had a no-nonsense mind. 

“He might have mentioned it,” Moody answered her, like a schoolboy being punished while his glass eye kept a careful watch on her wand.

“Well you will do well to remember it,” She told him before turning around. “Away!” she said disbanding the crowd. 

I looked over to see Elodie and Harry still chatting and smiling at each other. It was nice to see her with her brother. But they didn’t look anything alike, well, except for the eyes. Moody called Harry away to his office, and El gave him a gentle nudge on his shoulder, sending him away. She turned to look at me and goosebumps erupted all over my body.

“Hello, you, were you waiting for me?” She asked me.

“Always,” I said and pressed my lips to her forehead.

  
  



	33. Well Done Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the first task

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I felt like my entire body was on fire. Literally, the sensation of burning was on my face and arms all day. I spent extra time in the shower scrubbing at both, and using a special cleanser that Angelina said she used when her skin wouldn’t agree with her, but nothing seemed to help. It was beginning to freeze outside so I couldn’t go out leaving my skin exposed. Instead I wore a loose fitted jumper and a jacket I borrowed from George so nothing would fit too tightly on my skin. Alicia suggested visiting Madam Pomfrey to see if I was having a reaction to anything, but since there were no visible signs of anything being wrong, I didn’t see the need to.

“I still think you should at least talk to McGonagall. I know it’s not visible, but what if it’s some new kind of rash or something?” Katie said as we walked down to the arena.

“Perhaps later. The thought of missing this and wondering what happens sets me more on edge,” I said.

It was the day of the first challenge. The twins were off taking bets for who would win first place, something I asked them not to do. But did they ever listen to me? No. I waited for Hermione who agreed to sneak down with me to have a quick word with Harry and Cedric. I still hated that I was in the middle of the two of them, but not seeing them was worse. Seeing Cedric was more about easing his nerves, whereas seeing Harry was offering possible life saving advice.

“Psst!” I called loudly as I heard footsteps near the curtain opening.

“Psst!!” Hermione repeated louder when no one came.

“Harry? Cedric? Please tell me that’s you?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked. I smacked her gently in the arm and raised an eyebrow at her to let her know that was a terrible question.

“Harry the key is to concentrate,” I told him.

“And then after that you just have to…” Hermione started.

“Battle a dragon?” Harry asked sarcastically.

I gave Hermione a weary look and with a sob she flung herself through the curtain and gave me a nudge over to Cedric.

“What are you doing here?” He asked me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, and holding me to his body tightly.

“I had to see you,” I said into his chest. “It was the only way I’d be able to calm down. Besides, I have something for you” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a braided bracelet I had weaved together with embroidery floss. “It’s not for luck, because you don’t need any. It’s for protection,” I told him as I fastened a knot and tucked it into his glove. Instantly I felt the burning sensation leave my body, I hoped it hadn’t gone to him, but his silence reassured me of that.

With a loud crack and a huge flash Rita Skeeter entered into the tent snapping a photo of Harry and Hermione. I rolled my eyes and put a hand on either side of Cedric’s face. He looked terrified. But I knew he was ready.

“Hey, just focus okay. You’re ready, and you can do this,” I told him as he nodded in agreement. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and said, “Don’t fight it too much. And protect your face.” With another loud crack and a huge flash another photo snapped, this time capturing Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, and I.

Dumbledore entered the tent in a rush greeting everyone. “Good day, Champions. Gather round please,” He said. Cedric approached the circle, but refused to let go of my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Now you’ve waited, you’ve wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. At the moment only four of you can fully appreciate,” Dumbledore said. His head bounced back and forth between me and Hermione as he noticed, we weren’t champions. “What are you doing here Miss Potter? Miss Granger?” He asked whimsically.

“Just offering a bit of support sir,” I said quickly.

“We’ll just…go,” Hermione said, and we turned to leave.

We ran back up the stairs, reassuring each other that everything was going to be fine. They knew what they were doing, and they were as prepared as they could be at this point. Getting to our seats was easy enough, they had been saved by our friends. Fred handed me his journal where he was keeping track of all the beasts people placed as he got his case organized. I felt like my stomach was going to fall through the bleachers at any moment and all I could do was bounce my knee nervously.

“Ease up El, it’ll be fine!” Ginny told me from the other side of the twins.

“Yeah? When’s the last time you fought a dragon?” I asked her nervously.

Cedric was up first, and his dragon was The Swedish Short-Snout. A beautiful beast. Its scales were a silvery blue that I could only compare to an oil slick on the pavement after a heavy rainfall.

“As far as dragons go, The Short-Snout has the fewest human killings,” Ron turned from his place in front of me and spoke as a way to ease my stress. “But since they prefer to live in the wild where people don’t reside, that’s probably why.”

“Ronald,” I called over to him. He turned to look at me, and I began hitting him with Fred’s Journal repeatedly. “You’re. Not. Helping!”

_His Face…_

I aimed to hit Ron once more on the side of his face, but then the cannon blew, and the entire crowd began chanting _“Diggory!”_ which eased my nerves just the tiniest bit. He came out and the crowd went silent as the dragon instantly set its eyes on him. Without thinking my actions through I had grabbed onto Fred’s hand and gripped it tightly, not that he protested. Thinking quickly on his feet, Cedric cast a transfiguration charm to turn a nearby rock into a Labrador. It worked, as the dragon was distracted, giving Cedric enough time to get to the egg without a scratch.

“He’s doing it. He’s doing it!” I said as I let go of Fred’s hand and grabbed onto Ron’s shoulders to shake him back and forth.

“Hey!” Ron said to me.

Just as Cedric was about to grab the egg the dragon lost interest and blew a puff of fire which caught the side of Cedric’s Face. I felt like I couldn’t look away, hard as I wanted to. The cannon blew, meaning he had completed his task, and the nurses came and helped him out of the arena. I wanted to Run off and make sure he was okay, but I knew if I did, I’d miss Harry. Which I didn’t want to happen either.

“He’s going to be okay, He’s alive, and he’s done,” Angelina said into my ear.

“Oh Merlin, I feel like I just lost 5 years of my life,” I said and flung my arms around her which eased a better amount of my tension.

“I hope you know, now that he’s fought a dragon, the least you could do is give him a special treat,” Alicia said to me with a wink.

“Are you kidding? I can’t imagine shagging him and hurting him more,” I said in shock.

“He’s not hurt from the waist down, and that’s not what she meant” Angelina said and pressed her tongue to the side of her cheek back and forth. They meant to give him a blowjob.

“Oh, shut it you two!” I said and turned to face the arena with a huge grin on my face.

Fleur and Krum didn’t make it out scotch free either. Fleur’s skirt caught on fire, so she had to be taken to the hospital as well to be checked for burns. Then Viktor’s dragon stomped on the egg, damaging it. But as all three of them had faced their dragons, they would all proceed to the next task. But now it was Harry’s turn, I was worried, but with the sudden support from the crowd chanting _‘Harry!’_ I knew he would do better.

I ducked under the opening in the stands and switched places with Neville so I could be with Hermione. She intertwined her fingers with mine so we could share our tension and ease each other’s nerves. Harry looked like a tiny little ant as he entered the arena compared to the Hungarian Horntail dragon.

Like the others before him he spotted the egg and thought it was too easy, so he tried to make a run for it. But like the right foul beast the Horntail was, it swung its hail at Harry, knocking him behind a boulder and began breathing its fiery breath at him. Harry tried to climb up to the egg but couldn’t find the proper footing, so he slipped back down.

“He’s an idiot, He’s not thinking, he’s not using his wand,” I said to Hermione.

“Your wand, Harry! Your wand!” She quickly shouted at him.

He cast a charm that we couldn’t quite make out, but nothing happened. He must not have known which spell to use. He took shelter behind another boulder and the Horntail began blasting at him with another fiery rage. Once it was over, Harry’s Firebolt entered the arena and he quickly flung himself onto it.

“He’s a genius! He’s a genius!” I said to Hermione quickly as the crowd began cheering.

Harry flew higher than the dragon was able to while being chained in, but as if it was an easy solution the Horntail gave a slight tug and easily broke its chains. Harry flew above the Professors and guests’ section, but the dragon took the entire covering, and part of the stands with its tail as it tried to follow as to not lose sight of Harry.

“Yeah!” George Cheered.

“Well done dragon!” Fred added.

They were gone in an instant. Flying further and further away from the arena and closer to the castle. No one was able to make sight of them, but it felt like they were gone for an eternity. We couldn’t even hear the roars of the dragon anymore. I felt myself aging another five years as I twisted the journal in my hands back and forth.

_He approaches…_

“They should be back by now,” Hermione said to me.

“He’s okay,” I said calmly as a wave of relief washed over me with the hiss in my head. I trusted that it was talking about Harry.

“How do you know?” Hermione asked fiercely as she looked around trying to see if I had caught sight of something she missed.

Then over the stands Harry and his limping Firebolt approached and he swiftly made his way for the Egg as the entire arena, Hermione and I included, erupted in cheers.

***

Back in the Gryffindor common room the festivities continued as everyone waited for Harry to join.

“Hey, how are they?” Hermione asked me, worry resting on her face.

“Well Cedric’s going to be okay. Madam Pomfrey was able to heal his face and was going to give him a Dreamless Sleep Potion so he could rest. Harry’s grand, should be here shortly,” I said.

I felt like I was finally able to take a breath. Cedric was resting, I would try and sneak off to visit him later, and Harry made it out almost scratch free. The next task wouldn’t be until February, so at least I’d have a few months of peace. A loud eruption of cheering signaled that Harry had finally entered into the common room and everyone began giving him a standing ovation as he held the Egg about his head. Fred and George went over and lifted him onto their shoulders.

“Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg…” Fred Said.

“Or an arm,” George added.

“But pack it up altogether?” Fred question.

“Never!” they both cheered. Another wave of cheers erupted. We were all beyond excited for Harry.

“Shush!” Seamus said, silencing the room as he passed the egg Harry had tossed back to him. “Go on Harry. What’s the clue?” he asked.

Harry looked at the egg proudly and then after riling everyone back up, he twisted the top and opened the egg. With the sides slinging open a loud scratch erupted. Everyone covered their ears and Harry struggled, but eventually closed the egg. Was that the clue? Was the next challenge going to deafen everyone?

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron asked, entering the common room, and looking directly to Harry.

A tension fell over the room. Every Gryffindor knew about the current strained relationship between Harry and Ron. Fred tried to diffuse the tension. “All right, everyone, go back to your Knitting,” He said. “This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in.”

Angelina, Ginny, Hermione and I all sat on the stool next to harry listening as Ron swallowed his pride and told Harry that he finally realized that it was a stupid thought for him to put his own name into the Goblet. Not without first telling him everyone else was saying it behind his back as well. Not the best apology, but well enough.

“At least I warned you about the dragons,” Ron said.

“Hagrid warned me about the dragons,” Harry corrected.

“No, no, no, I did. No, don’t you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati had told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. But Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was-- it was really me all along. I thought we'd be alright, you know… after you figured that out,” Ron explained.

“Who— who could possibly figure that out?” Harry asked. It was barking mad. Just saying it had me confused. “It’s completely mental.”

Ron chuckled. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it? I suppose I was a bit distraught.”

They shared a peaceful moment, and then it was like all was fixed between them. In true Gryffindor fashion, a party erupted in the common room. Following in Ron’s lead, everyone put aside any malice they had towards Harry. I stayed for a bit, indulged, and enjoyed conversations as usual, but my mind still wandered. When no one was paying me any attention I snuck out and made my way to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey caught sight of me and gave me a small smile, “You have about 30 min before I have to send you back my dear. But he should wake up in about 5 minutes.”

“Thank you,” I mouthed to her as I sat quietly in the chair next to his bed and began reading. She was right. After about 7 minutes Cedric began stirring in his bead.

“What are you reading?” he asked me softly.

“Bukowski. He’s an American muggle poet. I think you’d like him,” I said and put the book down. I moved to sit on his bed and face him, I was scared to touch him for fear that I may hurt him, so I chose to hold his hand. “Are you feeling any better?” I asked him.

“Surprisingly...yes. But I take it, I’ll be here until the morning,” he said.

“That’s right,” Madam Pomfrey said in a sing-song voice as she set a full vile of Sleeping draught next to Cedric. “You have about 10 minutes and then I want you to drink this, and you, off to bed,” She told us and walked away.

“You did brilliantly. Gave us all a right good scare though,” I told him.

“This is nice, waking up, you, being here with me,” he said behind his strained voice.

I looked at him for a long moment, wondering if he thought I wouldn't have been here. “We might be in a weird place right now, but we’re still friends. There really is no place else I can see myself being,” I said.

“I know you told me to protect my face, but tell me, do you still think I’m the most handsome bloke you know?” he asked me.

“Always. Even if your eyebrows never grow back,” I told him and gently brushed my fingers on his cheek.

“Would a friend read to me until I fall asleep?” he asked me as he reached for his potion and handed me my book in one swift motion.

“We may not be snogging and shagging anymore, but reading will always be allowed. Keep an open mind,” I told him and flipped to the page I had left off on. Soon enough he was dreaming again. I finished my poem and kissed his lips before pulling his blanket up a bit and going back to my room.

It hadn’t been that long since Cedric and I decided to take some space, but it was helping. I’m not sure if it was necessarily the space that’s been helping, but maybe taking a step back from the intensity. I knew he had a plan for his life, and although I didn't have one for mine, his plan didn’t feel right to me. I never saw myself getting married and having children. I thought about what George had said to me. That if I was scared it was because I loved him.

I felt like this whole time I was trying to convince myself into loving Cedric instead of just letting it happen. Yet the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. While I did enjoy holding his hand and having him hold me, kissing and even shagging to a certain degree, I knew I didn’t need that. If we were to remain friends, I’d still love him in a way. But the way he looks at me, the same way Fred looks at me, friends don’t look at friends that way.

And what were the hisses trying to tell me? Were they telling me to stay away from Cedric? Or that it wouldn’t work out with him? There was no reasonable explanation as to what negatives would happen if I stayed with him, other than one of us getting our heart broken. In addition to that, why was the hiss pushing e to Fred? If it were really the darkness talking to me, wouldn’t it want me to be alone? Then again, these were all just theories.


	34. Dates and Ball Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Challenge has passed, and now the Yule Ball has been announced. Who will go with Who?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Breakfast never tasted as good as it did after feeling as though I had lost 10 years off my life. I reached over to fill mine and Ginny’s glasses with pumpkin juice. And then she rested her head on my shoulder once I sat straight and I placed a kiss on the top of her head. I ate with my friends and enjoyed their company. Angelina was flirting with George and he was somehow completely oblivious to it. While I waited for Cedric to return from his shower. Last night he smelt like soot and sweat from the challenge the day before and even he couldn’t stand his own smell.

It was noticeable that Harry was starting to get a better amount of female attention, much to Ginny’s dislike. Meanwhile, Hermione read Rita Skeeter’s article in The Daily Prophet enraged. She had been painted to appear as she was only speaking with Viktor Krum because he was a champion, but then quickly left him for Harry. Complete rubbish, but what else was to be expected from a nosy reporter.

An adorable first year named Nigel approached with a huge box for Ron. A bit weird that Ron suddenly had an errand boy. He lingered behind and stared at Harry in a jittery but excited awe.

“Not now Nigel. Later,” Ron told him, and he walked away. Harry and Hermione eyed Ron while I raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn’t polite for him to use a first year as an errand boy.

“I told him I’d get him Harry’s autograph,” Ron said and proceeded to open his package. “Hey look! Mum’s sent me something,” Ron said in excitement. Quickly though his excitement diminished, “Mum’s sent me a dress.” We watched Ron lift the garment out of the box and hold it at arm’s length examining it.

“Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Ah ha,” Harry teased further and lifted a ruffled garment from the box.

I looked over to see the growing amusement on Fred and George’s faces. They took such pleasure in the embarrassment of their little brother. I tapped Angelina’s foot to get her attention, she’d been far too focused on George to notice what was happening right next to us.

“Nose down, Harry,” Ron said, pushing Harry’s hand down before walking over to me and Ginny. “Ginny, these must be for you,” Ron said trying to hand over the ancient robe.

“I’m not wearing that. It’s ghastly!” Ginny told him as Hermione, and I began snickering.

“What are you two on about?” Ron asked me and Hermione.

“They’re not for Ginny Ronald,” I told him.

“What?” he said, looking exasperated.

“They’re for you! They’re dress robes,” Hermione told him.

I looked over at Fred and he looked like he was about to cry from how much he was laughing. “Be nice,” I told him. Looking back at Ron practically throwing a fit over why he would need dress robes I caught sight of Cedric approaching me. His hair slicked back, still dripping from his shower, a couple of bandages keeping his cuts covered. He came down and plopped himself on the bench with me and took a bite of the toast I had in my hand before placing a kiss on my shoulder. Playing the part, as if nothing were wrong.

“Well I can see you’re feeling better,” I told him.

“Back from the dead Diggory?” George said to him.

“Loads, Madam Pomfrey was able to take care of all the burns, so I am about ninety percent healed,” He told me. He put his hand on my lower back and rubbed little circles with his thumb. This didn’t feel like the actions of two people that were on a break, but it felt nice.

“I’m sure you could still milk the whole injured thing, have our little Elodie here nurse you back to health,” Katie said.

I shot her a look knowing exactly what she was referring to. While we had only slept together a handful of times, it was always so plain, not much too it. It mostly satisfied him, while I played my part, and let him feel good about what he was doing. He was always just so concerned about what he was doing and didn’t let himself just do it. I’d asked him to go harder one time and it wasn’t any different than what he had been doing a moment before. Though I’d begun to feel that itch that needed scratching, I knew that if we spent the night together, he’d think things were fixed between us.

“Oh yeah? Don’t I also get a prize for fighting a dragon?” Cedric said, shooting me a wink. “You, know, other than having the most beautiful girl in the world on my arm.”

“Well that’s charming, so am I to take it that I’m merely an object for you to possess? Or that you only like me because of my beauty?” I asked him and watched his face fall instantly. Everyone else sitting with us went silent for a moment as well. No one had been expecting that turn of events, except for Fred who was holding back a laugh. I leaned forward and placed a tiny peck on his nose and whispered, “Humble yourself, Mr. Diggory.”

He laughed nervously and wrapped his arm around me pulling me in for a hug. “Please allow me to walk you to class, prove to you I’m not a complete tosser,” He asked me.

“You may walk me to McGonagall’s office. She asked to have tea before the assembly,” I told him and stood from my seat. “I’ll see you lot there,” I told everyone.

***

“The Yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we, and our guest, gather in the great hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and Foremost, a dance,” McGonagall said to Gryffindor house years four and up. The room erupted with loud chatter as all the girls excitedly began talking about dates and dresses, why the boys looked glum at the thought of having to get a date and dance.

“Silence, the house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a bumbling band of baboons,” She continued.

I looked over and saw Fred and Georgie whispering and laughing to themselves. Probably teasing Minerva, a bit. Angelina reached over and grabbed my hand bringing my attention to her.

“Do you think George will ask me to the ball?” She whispered.

“I think if he doesn’t, he’s an idiot,” I told her.

“Mr. Weasley?” Minerva called. I thought she had caught the twins goofing around, but instead she pulled Ron up to dance with her. “My waist,” She said and guided his hand to hold her and begin waltzing.

She asked everyone to stand and practice together. The girls were all quick on our feet, but the boys took a bit longer. Fred and George seemed unmoved, so I grabbed Angelina’s hand and we began twirling around with me playing the part of the male. She had been waiting for George to show her a sign that he liked her as more than a friend, but nothing so far had occurred. I tried to explain to her that he was just shy, but the way that they run around the school pranking everyone it’s hard to believe.

“Ladies,” Fred and George said in unison as they walked up to us.

“Boys?” Angelina and I did the same.

“Mind if we cut in?” Fred said and took my hand to leave George and Angelina together.

Fred pulled me a bit away giving the pair their own space. He was being completely obvious that he was nudging them together. A nice change, things had been weird with Fred and Angie since last year. She told me that they were just friends with benefits, but it didn’t seem like even that much to Fred.

“They’re cute together, don’t you think?” I asked Fred.

“Yeah, damn near adorable,” He answered. “I think this is a bit nicer though,” He told me and pulled me a bit closer to his body.

“So is your mum going to be sending you dress robes as ancient as Ronald’s?” I asked him, making him laugh instantly.

“Oh, stop, the thought hurts to think of,” He told me with a huge grin on his face. “And what about you? McGonagall getting you a nice gown?” He asked me.

“Yes. That’s why she wanted to have tea. To see when I had time to go shopping for something that would suit me well,” I told him. He lifted his arm and twirled me around then pulled me back to him.

“Very nice, Mr. Weasley,” Minerva said complimenting him.

“This is nice,” I told him. “I wouldn’t have thought you did much dancing.”

“Well I don’t dance with just anyone,” He said. He looked down at me and I swear I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest with how hard it thumped.

“That will be all everyone!” Minerva announced.

We began walking out and making our way to our next classes. It was as if right away everyone had gone crazy with who was going with who, who had a date so far and who didn’t. My friends were no different.

Harry and Ron wanted dates but were too scared of the way girls traveled in packs to ask one out. Hermione was asked by Viktor Krum but asked me to keep it a secret because she would be too nervous if everyone knew. As it turned out, they had actually been spending a bit of time together since the article came out in the daily prophet. Even Ginny was going to be able to go after Neville asked her out.

With each day that passed Angelina became more and more worried that George wasn’t going to ask her to be his date, but we all tried to reassure her that he’d probably be a git and leave it to the last minute. With the way things were with me and Cedric I wouldn’t have been surprised if he wanted to take someone else, but he kept subtly asking questions about how I’d wear my hair and what color my dress was going to be, heels or no heels. In all honesty, I would have loved it if Fred asked me first, though I wouldn’t admit it to him.

***

We were in the Great hall for study hour, which usually wasn’t bad at all, but today Snape was in charge. That meant absolutely no talking, and no leaving until positions assignments were turned in. I sat in between the twins, as I was trying to help them with their potion’s assignment. It wasn’t going too well as Fred kept getting distracted and doodling cute drawings on my notes, then playing footsies every time I turned my attention to George.

A paper swan flew our way and I quickly snatched it from midair so Snape wouldn’t see it. I opened it up and saw a tiny golden coin necklace fall out of it.

“Hey,” Cedric said as he quickly slid in the open space across from me in between Angelina and Hermione.

I raised my eyebrows at him in shock, due to the fact that he could get caught by Snape at any moment. “What are you doing?”

“I had to ask, do you like that? The necklace?” He asked me quickly and quietly.

“Yes, it’s beautiful. Cedric you’re going to get caught,” I whispered.

“Well if you say yes to going to the ball with me it’ll be well worth it,” He told me. “Well?”

I felt myself blushing as my grin grew bigger. “Well alright then,” I said, sounding very breathy.

Snape had caught sight of him and began rushing over. Cedric lifted his notebook he had in his hand and over acted to prove to Snape he was asking a homework related question. “Thank you...for helping me...with that question. I really needed that,” he said before being pushed back to his own table.

“Aww,” Katie and Angelina said together as they watched in awe.

Georgie was the only one that knew about mine and Cedric’s current arrangement. I trusted he wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Fred. Besides, it wouldn’t do any harm to attend the ball together. He gave me a smile and I leaned on his shoulder for a second as I felt Fred tense beside me.

“Bloody charming, isn't he? Even I would’ve said yes to that,” George told me jokingly.

“Aww that’s just not fair. This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates. Well, us and Neville,” Ron said to Harry as Snape came and turned his head back to his assignment.

“Then again, he can take himself,” Harry told him laughing quietly.

“It might interest you to know that Neville’s already got someone,” Hermione told him.

I looked over to Fred to check on his work, but instead of listing ingredients, he was scribbling a note and passing it to Ron.

“Who’re you going with then?” Ron asked angrily.

This was news. Fred hadn’t mentioned that he’d already asked someone to go with him. I wondered who it could’ve been that he felt so keen on keeping it a secret. He wadded up another piece of parchment and tossed it across the table at Angelina who was talking to Alicia. It hit her head causing her to turn around annoyed, adding to her already permanent displeasure she’d had towards him lately.

“Angelina?” He called him in a whisper.

“What?” She asked annoyed.

“Do you...want to go to the ball...with me?” He asked as he danced his arms around nearly whacking me in the face.

“The ball?” She asked and shot a look to George before saying, “Alright then.”

I looked up at George to see his lips pressed into a hard line. He didn’t know Fred was going to do that, and by his reaction, it seemed as though he had wanted to be the one taking Angelina to the ball. I rubbed my hand on his back to give him a bit of comfort, and he gave me a tiny smile.

“It’s fine,” He whispered.

“Want me to tell Cedric I change my mind? Go with you instead?” I asked him quietly.

“I think if you did that, he'd turn me into a Labrador next,” George said. I had made him laugh, which was the least I could do after his git of brother had taken his girl from him.

“Ask Alicia, right now. Tell her just as friends though,” I told him, quickly thinking on my feet and reaching into my bag for a box of Bertie Botts that I handed him discreetly. “Give those to her as you ask.”

Instantly he slid over on the seat and placed the little box in front of her and she immediately said ‘yes’, much to my delight. Ron and Hermione had gotten into an argument because Ron was being thick and trying to make Hermione his last resort.

“That was rather insensitive of you Ronald,” I told him and began packing up my belongings to go turn in my assignment and search for Hermione. “No girl wants to be treated like she’s someone's last choice,” I said.

“But it’s alright when you do it?” Ron spat at me. I could tell he instantly regretted it by the look on his face, but nonetheless, it was still rather spiteful. I stood from my seat and went to snape to give him my journal.

“Excuse me while I go find a dress, you know it’s something those of us with dates get to do,” I spat back at Ron and quickly turned to leave the great hall.

***

“I rather liked the green one. It brings out the color of your eyes,” Minerva said to me. She had brought Angelina, Alicia, and I dress shopping in Hogsmeade since we had yet to find anything suitable.

“Yeah, but I’m not too fond of the top. Besides, I really had my heart set on more of a neutral color. Maybe something silver or ivory,” I said. I had tried on about four dresses and was already over the entire affair.

Alicia reassured Angelina that her and George were going just as friends and had even said that they could switch dates as the night went on. I didn’t understand why Fred would make such a mess of things. Between him and Ron they were acting like children. Ron had apologized to me the same day, but the fact that he said anything at all was hurtful. But to be coming from him, someone I’d known my whole life, was just cruel.

“Hey Elli,” Angelina called as I went through one of the racks. “I think this is your dress,” She said with such love and kindness behind her voice as she stepped out from one of the racks holding the perfect ball gown.

“Mimi…unzip me. Please unzip me,” I said to her frantically as I slipped out of the dress and stood in only my undergarments in front of my two friends and my Godmother. I quickly jumped into the gown and it was perfect. There wasn’t anything wrong with it, and it would match the necklace Cedric had given me perfectly. “This is it, this is my dress,” I whispered.

“You look… Well, you look beautiful, just like your mother,” Minerva told me as she became slightly emotional.

“Mimi can I get it? Please?” I asked her.

She pulled up the tag and let out a light sigh before looking up at me from the top of her eyes and saying, “Well alright, seems reasonable enough.”

We all had our dresses. Angelina had found a deep purple dress colored velvet slip dress, and Alicia had decided on a pine green ball gown. Minerva had given us a talk about how there would be a good number of chaperones at the ball so none of us had better get any funny ideas about sneaking off with our dates. Little did she know that if we really wanted to hook up with anyone, we could just go back to our dorm room. We had all made an agreement that if someone needed privacy to do the deed, all we had to do was to just close the curtain canopy of our bed.

That’s the thing about being a sexually active girl. Everyone is so worried that we’ll make a poor decision, or an accident will happen. We’re all seen as delicate flowers that need protecting. But if you have friends who love you and stick by your side, they’ll make sure all cravings are satisfied, and every itch is scratched.


	35. The Yule Ball

**~Fred’s POV~**

“It does not take ten bloody hours to get ready for a ball,” Elodie said over her morning glass of pumpkin juice.

All the girls had barley nibbled their breakfast before they decided to go up and begin getting ready for the ball tonight. In true Elodie Potter fashion she was helping herself to a proper breakfast. Mum was right, this girl could eat and eat and forever remain skinny.

We hadn’t spoken much since the day I’d asked Angelina to the ball. I wasn’t planning on it, but the way Cedric asked her right in front of me had set me off. I knew Georgie fancied Angie, but I just wanted to do something to upset Elodie the way I had been. A plan which backfired, since I’d only hurt my own brother in the process. I didn’t want him to think I was trying to ruin his chances with her, I told them both it was strictly just as friends, and if he really wanted to, I would take Alicia if he asked.

And then Ron had to go and stick the knife in further by commenting. Everyone but Elodie knew that George and I both fancied her. Hell, I think everyone fancies her at some point. But for Ron to make a comment on her making someone a last resort. She’d never intended to, I knew that. But I also couldn’t help but feel it at times. Part of me almost wanted to be Cedric, just so she could look at me the way she did him.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need ten hours,” I told her as I took a bite of my toast. She gave me a smile. “Are you ready to dance the night away with Golden boy?” I asked in a friendly manner.

“I am actually, neither of us have ever gone to a ball before, so it’ll be nice,” She told me. “And you? Ready to dance the night away with your brother’s lady?” She asked me with her eyebrow raised. “Freddie, why would you do that?”

“I know, it was stupid and careless. I just— I didn’t think about who I was actually hurting,” I told her looking down at my plate.

“Why would you take a date as a way to spite someone? That’s terrible,” She said.

“Cause the date I wanted to take already had someone,” I told her cryptically. Come on, she had to figure it out.

“Jealousy isn’t the way to make someone want to be with you. It’s how you push them further away,” she told me.

“I’ll have to remember that one,” I told her.

“I feel like I can never stay mad at you. Will you save me a dance tonight?” She asked me with a smile, to which I returned and nodded. “I’ll see you tonight then,” She said and walked out of the great hall.

I thought about it. Had I driven her away all these years when I was just trying to get her out of my mind? There had been a number of times where I would bet my life that she felt something towards me too. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked up to see Cedric a little too close to Cho Chang for my liking. Last I’d heard, she was dating one of his best mates, yet here they were, looking too cozy. I got up to leave as well, only I really didn’t need ten hours to get ready, and I wanted to do more intel on what I had just seen.

I needed Georgie’s help for this one. After about 20 minutes of convincing George that I wasn't just seeing what I wanted to see, and another several hours of sneaking around, we had found a few things. The first, Cedric and Elodie had decided to be on a break once again, since before the first challenge a surprise to me, but not to George who apparently knew, but that was a conversation for later. The second, Cedric had been telling his inner circle that he was planning to ask to be together again and give her a promise ring within the next week. And the last piece of information, that we only learned as we waited outside the great hall before the ball, was that he had been flirting around with Cho Chang since last term.

It wasn’t information that was for my ears. I heard the little miss herself discussing it with some of her Ravenclaw friends before she walked over to her own date. Diggory’s best mate no less. I heard it from the source herself, and this time I had George and Lee with me as witnesses.

“She needs to know,” I said instantly. Lee nodded at me, knowing it was the right thing to do.

“Not tonight,” George said, catching Lee and me by surprise.

“Come again?” I asked thinking he must be joking.

“Not tonight mate,” He told us sternly. “Look, any minute now, she’s going to walk down those stairs, dressed like a fairytale and expect to have the night of her life. If you tell her now, it’ll spoil that. At least let her have tonight with her friends. He’s a git, and he doesn’t deserve her, but not tonight.”

“Who’s a git?” Cedric said walking up to us as part of the plan to meet the girls.

George and I looked at each other. More like he was warning me to stand down and just hold it in for one more night. I looked over his shoulder to see the girls coming down the stairs and stopping for a fraction of a second to find us. She was beautiful, radiant, as always, and she deserved better. Better than him, hell, better than me, better than anyone would ever be able to give her. But above everything, she most certainly deserved to be treated better than to be guilted into loving him while he was having his cake someplace else.

“You,” I said before I looked at him. “And she deserves better.”

“Sorry?” Cedric said, playing his part.

“You are going to make sure she has a good night tonight, and you’re going to stay away from Chang. Or I’ll tell Elodie myself,” I said and watched a wave of unease take over him. 

“I think you’re confused Weasley,” he said in a tense voice.

“Ease up mate, we both know I could go over and tell her now, and she’d never speak to you again. But then again, you don't know her as well as you think you do,” I told him before going over to greet the girls.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I had decided to wear makeup. I wasn’t completely useless at the task; I’d just never been a fan. I’d have to constantly remember to not touch my face, and then when I inevitably did, I'd ruin all the work I’d done. Katie told me to keep it simple, just lipstick and eye makeup, to which she talked me through until she eventually took over to give my eyes a wing. The way I looked made me wish I had the patience to do this every day. All the girls got dressed to which I followed their lead. I was in love with my dress, a beautiful spaghetti strap rose gold underlay with ivory color tulle on top, accent glitter leaves and pearls scattered, but not all the way to the bottom. Minerva was right, I'd never looked more like my mother than I did in this moment, dressed in colors to emphasize my hair and eyes.

I was rather excited. As far as parties went, we’d thrown a fair amount of absolute ragers in the Gryffindor common room, but I'd never gone to a ball. It all seemed so formal, so proper. Like something you only read about in stories of princes and princesses, old money, and high society. I wondered if my parents or Sirius ever attended an event like this. My father was from old money, and the Black family was both high society and old money.

The plan was to meet the boys in the great hall, George promised that he’d make sure Fred would be on his best behavior. We had started grading down and I realized how much I loved the flow of my dress but hated my shoes. My plan would be to kick them off directly after the first dance. I caught sight of the boys before they saw me. Fred and George looked absolutely handsome with their skinny ties and colored vests. It was about time they got haircuts, but it suited them well. Cedric on the other hand wore a classic black set of dress robes with a bow tie. As always, he looked handsome, and any girl would be lucky to have him, but tonight, he was mine.

_ Something’s not right… _

It was true, something about the way they were all huddled up talking didn’t seem like they were getting along too well. It seemed tense. My first thought was that someone may have said something to someone and now the whole night was going to be awkward, but I pulled myself away from that thought.

“What do you suppose that’s about?” I asked the girls.

“Don’t know, let's go find out,” Angelina said and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

We walked down the stairs behind Alicia and Katie and caught the boy’s attention right away. For a moment they didn’t look happy, but they changed their attitudes right away, as if they had a secret. Cedric eyed me up and down before taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

“Is it too much?” I asked him.

“You’re perfect,” He told me coolly. I reached up to straighten his bowtie and smooth out his lapel. Now he was perfect too.

“Ladies,” He said, greeting the girls and pulled me away, but not before shooting a look at Fred. We went to speak with Fleur and her date Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw in Cedric’s year. I knew of him because of quidditch, but I hadn’t spoken with him much.

“Your dress is lovely,” I told her and smiled at her warmly.

“Thank you, yours is lovely as well,” She said through a thick French accent. “Are you ready to dance?” She asked me.

I let out a breath and puffed my cheeks slightly. “No, but I think if I mess up, I can just stand on his feet and let him take over,” I said.

Minerva ushered all the students in so only the champions and their dates remained outside. Hermione looked beautiful as always, and she had a huge grin on her face as she stood beside Viktor. Harry and Parvati looked a bit like the odd couple out. Mostly with Harry being so nervous, but Parvati beamed as always, like the popular girl she was.

We walked in hand in hand and separated from the other couples once we reached the front of the great hall, where everyone seemed to form a circle around us.

“Smile,” Cedric told me. “I promise, you won’t look silly,” He whispered in my ear as he placed his hand on my waist.

The music began and we started waltzing all over the dance floor. Switching sides of hands raised, and even doing a lift. That part scared me a bit, I thought the fabric of my dress would have made his hand slip, but Cedric grabbed my waist firmly, not letting me fall. After a moment Minerva and Dumbledore joined and eventually, so did everyone else.

They had gotten the Weird Sisters to be the band for the night. Ginny ran over to me right away, Neville in tow as soon as they were announced. It was an acquired taste for music, but we loved them, nonetheless. There were still a few minutes before they would come on, so we went to grab our group a table. The boys grabbed drinks and we sat for a while enjoying a night of being done up. It would be nice to do something like this for the rest of our lives, every so often, meet somewhere, really dressed up.

When the boys returned Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out a concealed flask. It got to Cedric and he skipped his cup, but poured a generous amount into mine.

“I have to keep it light, but you go on and have fun,” Cedric told me, handing me a full glass.

“Not too much, I don’t want to be stumbling past McGonagall,” I told him.

As we all chatted between our table and the next one over Draco and a few of his friends walked by. He caught my eye and shot me a smile that I thought only I had noticed, but I was wrong. Angelina tapped my thigh to signal she noticed it too.

“Well, well, well, Potter. Don’t you clean up nicely,” He told me in an attempt to sound cool.

“I like to think I do well on a daily basis, Draco,” I told him.

“I’m sure if you asked people would gladly start throwing jewels at your feet. Especially in that getup, I bet a pretty dress like that set you back more than a few galleons,” Draco said a bit more rudely as I sipped on my drink.

“Well I’ve never taken an interest in jewels, and I have more money than I know what to do with. Would you like to borrow some? Take out a loan? Perhaps purchase some manners that mum, and dad forgot to get to?” I told him charmingly, making the rest of my table start snickering.

He scoffed, not taking my remark lightly. “As if I'd ever take anything for you or your brother. You half-breads probably need all the money mummy and daddy left behind,” he said and swiftly walked away.

I felt my smile fall, and Cedric made a move as if he were going to stand, but I quickly put a hand on his shoulder holding him down. “Not tonight, let it go,” I told him and smiled at him.

“I’d say you won that round,” Alicia told me with a smile.

I slipped off my shoes and excused myself to the washroom with Angelina. Outside the great hall there were already girls crying and miserable. I felt bad for them, but there wasn’t much that could be said or done from a stranger to help. The washroom was empty, so we didn’t have to wait to grab a stall. I asked Angelina to go into the big stall with me so she could unzip my dress for me to adjust my undergarments. 

“So, tell me, do you think after the ball, tonight, you and Diggory might finally put your bed to good use?” Angelina asked me.

“Hmm, no.” I told her honestly. I hated that I was lying to everyone by keeping my real feelings a secret. “To be honest…”

“He does! He looks gorgeous, and she does too, gosh is it wrong that I hate her?” A girl said.

“You and I both know that she looks rather stupid,” Another voice said.

“How do you mean?” the first one replied. Angelina put a finger to her lips, wanting to know who they were talking about.

“She’s here, all loved up with the boy that’s been flirting up to you for the last two years. Come on she’s either thick or blind,” The second voice said. I shot Ang a look as if to say ‘Oh my god! Who?’ but all we could do was wait.

“Yeah but he flirts with everyone, and he didn’t ask me to come with him now did he?” the first girl pointed out.

“Please, he’s probably with her because he felt sorry for her. Look, after he wins the tournament, he’ll realize he deserves better than the little Potter is putting out,” the second voice said.

I looked at Angie and we were both confused, yet we both knew exactly what they were saying. Who, they were talking about. I thought about it further and realized that the only person it made sense was that it was Cho who was speaking, but he said they were just friends. She’s the only girl I’d ever had a worry about, what did they mean he flirts with everyone? I turned so Ang could zip me up and then she lowered her head to make sure the coast was clear to exit.

“So, Cedric likes to flirt around?” She asked me.

“I feel like I can’t really be too made about it to be honest,” I told her.

“Because of Fred and George?” she asked me. “I don’t have to be a seer to see the way you look at them.”

I looked up at her in disbelief. Was it noticeable? Would she hate me? My feelings for George were minuscule compared to my feelings for Fred. “Because of me. George is my best friend, and Fred is…”

“You know, you don’t have to be with Cedric if you don’t want to anymore. He’s a big boy Elodie, he’ll survive,” She told me. 

“Come on, let’s get back out there,” I told her.

She agreed. I’m sure she would still tell our friends what we heard at some point, but I just wanted to get through tonight in one piece. We walked out of the washroom and began making our way back to our table. Before we actually reached it, we were being pulled away to the dance floor for the Weird Sisters. 

It was a musty, hot, humid mess, but it was enough to distract me from what was going on. I didn’t mind for a moment, because I had Ginny and the twins who were as big of a fan as I was. The surprising part was that we even got Neville into the groove of them. One of the Durmstrang students had the bright idea to lift Professor Flitwick and have him crowd surf. He looked absolutely terrified at first, but after a moment he looked like a real Rockstar. After about an hour the band took a break, and the orchestra went on again for a few slow songs. Cedric, who had been behind me the entire time, kept a hand on my lower back as he began to walk away but I stopped when Fred spoke to me. 

“What do you say potter? Have a dance with your best mate?” Fred asked me.

“Absolutely,” I told him with a huge smile on my face.

“Good cause I need a break after that,” Alicia said as she pushed George toward Angelina with a wink.

“You don’t mind, do you Diggory?” Fred said smugly. He and Cedric exchanged a look for a moment, I still didn’t understand what was going on there. I doubt Angie would have said anything during the songs, but I couldn’t guarantee it.

“No, not at all,” He told Fred before placing a kiss on my temple. “I’ll go get you a drink,” He said and left the dance floor.

Fred placed a hand on my waist and then intertwined our fingers on the other. We swayed back and forth and after a moment I rested my head on his chest. I loved inhaling his air. The way he always smelled so sweet. He must have appreciated it too; I could feel him take in a whiff of my hair, and his heart beating through his thick dress robes.

“Hey Elodie?” He asked me.

“Yeah Freddie?” I asked back.

“I like this, us not fighting. Dangerously close to each other, in our own little world,” He said softly. He’d noticed it too.

“How much have you had to drink Freddie?” I told him, speaking into his chest.

“Not nearly enough. If I had asked you to come with me, would you have said yes?” He asked.

“Yeah, I would have,” I said. And suddenly his actions with Angelina seemed appallingly clear to me. “Is that why you made a mess of things? Cause you actually wanted to be with me?” I asked him.

He didn’t say anything, he just stopped swaying. He pulled away and smiled at me, for a moment I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me. The thought scared me, Cedric and I were still together for all intents and purposes. The same reason I couldn’t kiss him was the same reason I was still with Cedric. I was more scared of losing Fred than I was Cedric. And if he were never mine, I could never lose him. I knew that it was wrong for me to feel this way about Fred, especially while I was with Cedric. But the more I found myself feeling this way, I knew it was wrong for met to stay with Cedric. There had to be a special place in Hell for someone like me.

_ Him... _

“Your date’s waiting for you love,” He told me and walked me back to our table.

We went back to the table for a few minutes. Cedric had gotten me some icy water which felt perfect as it rehydrated my dry throat. He swung an arm over my chair and leaned in close to me. Angie had appeared to have let it go, but I knew if I didn't give her an explanation tonight, I'd only get more grief for it. But at this point, I felt like I didn’t want to care anymore.

“I feel like we have a lot to talk about,” I told him in a flat voice.

“How do you mean?” He asked, confused.

“Before in the washroom, Angelina and I overheard Cho,” I said and waited for his reaction, but was met by a stiff silence. I looked down at my hands, wrapped around the cup resting in my lap. “What happened there?” I asked.

He lifted my chin to look at him. “I would never do anything to hurt you, or my chances with you. Maybe I flirted a bit here and there when I needed help with an assignment, but I’ve never acted on it,” he explained.

“Didn’t you though?” I asked, not sure what to expect. 

“She was my first, at the start of last term, but that was when you weren’t speaking to me. It was a one time thing, and that’s it. Other than that, just flirting,” he told me.

“Were there others?” I asked. 

“None that took it as serious as her,” He said to me. I looked away and caught sight of Cho looking at me. If I weren’t selfish, I’d let her have him. Maybe she’d be better for him than I was. “I want us to be together again Tulip. To start making plans for the future, so whatever you want me to do to fix things, say the word and I’ll do it,” He said and placed a dainty ring with two hands on her finger under the table so no one could see.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and just thought about it for a moment. Thought about what his plan would be, what mine wouldn’t be. I closed my eyes and tried to picture a happy life with him. I tried to force a happy vision to come through, but all I could see was my head resting on a wall, trying to breath. Why couldn’t I breathe? Would I be willing to be breathless, and not breathlessly in love? 

  
  



	36. The Yule Ball Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two sides to every story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has liked and commented and overall enjoyed the story so far! your likes and comments reassure me that you're enjoying the chapters, and I try to respond to each comment I can without giving out spoilers. 
> 
> For those of you that are from TikToc, Thank you for loving my videos! keep in mind that the song I pick for that each chapter is the one playing in the video. So always feel free to comment there as well, and please share this story around. If you aren't already but want to follow me, my username is the same on all platforms.
> 
> So I'll leave you all with this. I want to hear your predictions for what you think is going to happen, or how you want things to happen. Keeping the story to this point in mind, and remembering that I said EVERYTHING is going to come around full circle. Let me know what.  
> -XXOO Val

**~Cedric’s POV~**

Cho was waiting outside of my common room. She looked lovely in her traditional dress. She was a pretty girl, and a wicked quidditch player, but best of all she made Justin happy. We’d had a bit of a flirtation going back and forth since last year. It slowed for a bit when her and Justin began dating, but somehow it would always come back. Not that I stopped it.

“You look lovely Cho,” I told her sincerely as I straightened my bowtie.

“Not so bad yourself Cedric,” She told me.

“Your boyfriend will be out in a moment,” I informed her.

“Justin isn’t really my boyfriend,” She said. That’s weird, Justin thought he was. “He hasn’t asked me yet,” She told me.

“He’s my best mate, I can assure you, he’s crazy about you,” I told her, feeling guilty. She hadn’t talked to me much when Justin was around, but every now and then we’d have moments like this.

“Are you?” She asked and placed her hands on my tie to undo it. “Cause you’re the one I’m waiting for. Tell me, just how long are you going to let Potter play her games? You know I’ve even heard that you’re not the only one she has chasing her around,” Cho said.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” I told her unphased by her statement. She was lying. Elodie never looked at anyone the way she looked at me.

“Tell me I'm wrong,” She challenged.

“Hey! Hope we didn’t keep you too long, you two ready?” Justin said as he walked out with Maggie and Scott.

“Yeah, I don’t want to keep my date waiting,” I said.

“Aww, you mean the future Mrs. Diggory?” Maggie said cutely. “Tell us Ced, is tonight the night?”

“I hope so,” I said as we began making our way to the great hall.

It wasn’t too far from our common room. Cho separated from Justin to go talk to one of the girls from her house that was over by the twins. I thought about telling Justin what she had told me, but I didn’t know how to filter the situation. Part of me wanted to just have complete transparency, be the bad guy for a bit. It was only flirting, and that one time we spent the night together last term, but I could at least spare him from wasting his time. But I couldn’t do it tonight.

“I’m going to go wait for my lady, don’t have too much fun without us now,” I told them once Cho returned. I turned to walk over to Elodie’s friends to have a bit of chitchat before the girls arrived.

“…friends. He’s a git, and he doesn’t deserve her, but not tonight.” I think George said. I still hadn’t gotten the hang of telling the two apart. I’d walked up on their conversation and didn’t have any context, but thought if they explained it, I could offer some help.

“Who’s a git?” I asked them.

The twins looked at each other. It was pretty intense; this must be one of their private conversations that Elodie said they were capable of. The one I was standing in front of looked at me, but like he was looking through me, almost like he wanted to hit me.

“You, and she deserves better.” He said. This had to be Fred, he was the bolder one.

“Sorry?” I asked, a bit confused why he would say that.

“You are going to make sure she has a good night tonight, and you’re going to stay away from Chang. Or I’ll tell Elodie myself,” he pressed. The only thing that came to my mind was that When Cho had come to stand by them, she must have said something. They were making it something bigger than it was, they had to know that I didn’t mean for anything to have gone this far.

“I think you’re confused, Weasley,” I told him, wanting to explain.

“Ease up mate, we both know I could go over and tell her now, and she’d never speak to you again. But then again, you don't know her as well as you think you do,” he said. So, this is what Cho must have been talking about. If Elodie was going to have eyes for anyone other than me, it would be him. Why else would he be so eager to step in without the full story.

I turned to Elodie and took her in. She was always beautiful, but tonight it was magnified with her pretty dress and makeup. She wore the necklace I had found at that weird shop in Hogsmeade, that was a good sign. If I could get her back tonight, then tomorrow I’d explain everything before anyone else could.

“Is it too much?” she asked me. I took her hand and placed a kiss on it showing that I was a true gentleman.

“You’re perfect,” I told her. She reached up to straighten my bowtie. I had tied it in a haste on our way over here after Cho had taken it apart.

“Ladies,” I said, greeting the girls as I pulled Elodie away from Fred, but not before shooting him a look. We went to stand with the other Champions where I knew they couldn’t get to her. Fleur was nice, but most importantly, she was nice to Elodie.

“Your dress is lovely,” Elodie told Fleur and smiled at her warmly.

Roger was talking to me about the loss of a quidditch season, but it just felt like I was speaking without trying. My night was on edge, but I wanted to make sure hers would be perfect. We did the first dance, elegantly and peacefully. After it was over Ginny ran over to her side right away due to their favorite band being announced as the musical guest for the night. The Weird Sisters, I disliked their music, but the duo loved them, so I’d put aside my distaste for tonight.

After a while and an insulting interaction with Malfoy, Elodie and her friend excused themselves to the ladies, leaving me with the twins yet again. I made conversation with Ginny, not wanting to look over at them too much, but I knew that they while misinformed, they held a strong hand right now. I kept thinking, I knew she had other suitors, any guys would gladly want to be with her, but did she fancy him too? Did she fancy both of them?

As soon as I saw the girls at the entrance of the Great hall I stood from my seat and went over by her so I could lead her to the dance floor right away. The air felt hot, and unbreathable. Merlin how did anyone dance to this? But Elodie had a huge smile on her face, her and Ginny seemed like if no one else was here, they’d be just fine. I wanted to believe that she needed me here with her, but I knew her well enough. Elodie, she didn’t need anyone, that’s why being with me scares her. She doesn’t want to let herself depend on me.

After what felt like one big never-ending song, the band announced they were taking a break. I began to lead her away, when Fred started talking to her, asking for a dance.

“You don’t mind, do you Diggory?” Fred said to me, messing with me.

“No, not at all,” I said before placing a kiss on her temple, letting him know that she was here with me, and not him. “I’ll go get you a drink.”

I got her a fresh cup with water, so she had something waiting for her when they were done. I felt like I was in a full body bind with how tense I felt. I returned to the table and looked over to Scott and Maggie who were sneaking drinks from a hidden bag. I raised an eyebrow at them and then they passed me a glass filled with their secret stash. Gin. I needed it. I took a sip, then a big drink and placed it down, not wanting to become a lush tonight. I just needed to relax.

I looked over and watched them dancing, was I only seeing something now because it was pointed out to me? If not, how had I Ignored it this whole time? The way she rested against his body, the way he leaned on her. When they pulled apart was the most telling. The way she looked at him, a familiar look. A way that she hadn’t looked at me in months. Had I already lost her? Was she really just stringing me along for some unknown reason? In reality there was a seventy-five percent chance that I didn't know her as well as I once had.

When I asked her to take a break, that could have been the first time I pushed her away. But had I pushed her into his arms when I encouraged her to have fun last summer? She told me what she was rarely home, spending nearly everyday with Ginny. I’d just now realized that it also meant she was spending everyday with them. It wasn’t entirely my fault then. If it hadn’t been for her choices last year with her memories and her magic, I doubt we’d be here. She would have never had any doubts. I couldn’t’ understand why she was doing all of this, maybe it was the Gin getting to me, but I felt like only Elodie knew why she did everything that she did, everyone else was a mere spectacle.

“I feel like we have a lot to talk about,” Elodie asked me as she sat with my arm wrapped around her chair. I had zoned out, trying to think of what I would do.

“How do you mean?” I asked her.

“Before, in the washroom, Angelina and I overheard Cho,” she said and then paused. I felt my stiffness return as I realized, I was worried about the wrong person saying something the whole night. She looked away from me, hiding her face. “What happened there?” She asked.

I lifted her chin to look at me. Honesty. “I would never do anything to hurt you, or my chances with you. Maybe I flirted a bit here and there when I needed help with an assignment, but I’ve never acted on it,” I explained.

“Didn’t you though?” She asked, seeing through me.

I sucked in a breath and let my head fall as I rubbed the back of my neck. “She was my first, at the start of last term, but that was when you weren’t speaking to me. It was a one time thing, and that’s it. Other than that, just flirting,” I told her.

“Were there others?” She asked me behind neutral.

“None that took it as serious as her,” I told her, though it pained me to admit that I had been so terrible to her. She looked away from me but turned back after a moment. “I want us to be together again Tulip. To start making plans for the future, so whatever you want me to do to fix things, say the word and I’ll do it,” I told her as I took her hand and slid the promise ring on her finger, now having laid it all on the line.

She leaned back on me for a moment, letting everything sink in. I hated that I’d done this, I thought it was just harmless flirting, but now it felt like so much more. This also wasn’t the first time we’d had a confrontation so publicly. She hated when this happened due to the fact that she had to filter her reaction. Perhaps that’s why she stayed silent for so long, she couldn’t have been that piss drunk or tired yet, if there was ever a time to have the ability to read minds, now would be the time.

“Come on, let’s not waste the night sitting here!” Ginny said as she stood to go back to dancing. I didn’t move, choosing to let Elodie decide what she wanted to do.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Come on, let’s not waste the night sitting here!” Ginny said as she stood to head back out to the dance floor.

I sat for a moment longer before looking at Angelina and smiling at her, as if to tell her everything would be Okay, for tonight at least. Afterall, there’s two sides to every story, and I hadn’t been completely honest either. I picked up my shoes and placed them on the chair before turning back to Cedric. “Well come on then,” I said.

“See you’re dancing, isn’t this nice?” He said, like if he were talking to a child, finally breaking the silence. I knew this wouldn’t last too much longer, but If we could get through tonight, maybe we could at least make it through the rest of the tournament, and next term, then let the relationship fade out on its own, with neither one of us getting hurt any further.

I don’t know when it happened, but at some point, I looked up and saw Fred dancing with Katie. The way I looked at him, while painful, made me think about how I wanted to be the one he held onto. I’d thought about it before, but friends don’t look at friends like this, friends don’t have these thoughts. Thoughts of being scooped into his arms, laid across his bed as his enormous hands caress the most sensitive areas of my body. Thoughts of calling his name behind shaking breaths.

I closed my eyes for a few songs, and just let the music play, tuning out the world. Casting away all depraved. Wondering what my life would be like if I just cast them both aside, I was still just a kid, I didn’t want to make these hard decisions yet. When I opened them again, and caught Fred’s eye, had I not felt him staring at me? I shot him a wink and watched a smile take over his face. I wanted to dance with him again, take in the way he smelled of warm cinnamon and Irish creme tonight. A homely smell that reminded me of his home, and the night I felt safe sleeping in his arms.

“Don’t fancy him,” Cedric whispered into my hair. I had to think about it for a moment, his voice was so quiet I wasn’t sure I heard him correctly.

“What?” I asked softly, blinking away my gaze from Fred.

“Please, don't fancy him,” He repeated clear enough for me to hear.

“What are you talking about?” I asked quietly in disbelief.

“You know what I'm talking about Elodie,” He said sternly as he removed his chin from my head and pulled away slightly to look at me, but not breaking the dance. The look in his eyes alone could make my heart sink. “I see the way he looks at you...the way you look at him. I know…because it’s the way you used to look at me. I want to be your first pick, and I want that to mean something. I told you the truth about Cho, and I meant what I said, but I never had feelings for her like you do for him, and that’s worse. I don’t have an excuse for—”

“N— no. No,” I said, stuttering over my words as I removed my hands from his neck. Not only had he noticed that I saw Fred differently, but now he was trying to rationalize by saying what he did, in the grand scheme, wasn't bad.

“Please listen to me, let me finish,” He said, refusing to let me go, knowing that I would surely exit the great hall. I looked around to make sure no one had noticed yet, not wanting to create a scene in the middle of the great hall. Fred wasn’t looking at me anymore, so he didn’t notice my slight panic, but Katie did.

“No, Cedric. This isn’t fair, you’re being mean,” I told him as I sternly pushed my hand into his chest to let him know to give me space.

“El—” He said before I cut him off by pulling out of his enclosed arms.

“Stop it,” I said and took a step back to begin walking over to our table. “You have been the first choice...my whole life. And I asked for space, to be sure of my feelings, to know that I wasn’t making a rash decision in planning my life around you. The same space you needed once before. I will not be ashamed or feel guilty for having doubts. I can’t, I- I won't,” I said firmly. I stood in front of my seat at the table that Angelina, George, Alicia, and Lee were holding for us. They looked up catching what I had said.

“Oh shit,” George said.

“El, please listen to me. Just let me explain,” He pleaded, grabbing my shoes and holding them hostage so I wouldn’t take off.

“I won’t do it, not after…” I trailed off not even sure of what to think right now. “I have wanted to be with you for five years, and the one time I start to even think about someone that isn’t you…After you…We’re friends, and I agreed to indulge you, and to not tell everyone we’ve been broken up for over a month. So, stop this,” I said and turned to leave without my shoes but felt him grab my arm. I saw George stiffen defensively right away half standing in his seat.

“I love you, okay. Please just remember that I have always loved you. Since I was thirteen, all I’ve ever wanted was you. Okay, the thing with Cho was stupid and it started when you refused to speak to me. And I should have ended it I know, but there weren’t any feelings there, not like you. And I know you love me too, otherwise you wouldn’t still be here. You’re just scared. And- and- I don’t know why you are, but I know you feel it too. So please, just believe me that whatever you want…” he said and turned me to face him before releasing my arm.

“Cedric, I said stop,” I said firmly and nudged him away.

“El…” he began.

“Stop it, stop trying to make me one of those girls that lets her boyfriend treat her like garbage,” I told him, and I bit onto my bottom lip firmly. I looked at him, and passed his shoulder to Fred and Katie, who were quickly approaching behind him, becoming aware of the situation.

“Tell me you don’t love me,” he asked and moved forward to close the space between us. I couldn’t answer him, but I couldn't look at him either, so I had to shut my eyes. “Don’t do that. Look me, in the eye, and tell me you don’t love me. Then I'll leave you alone,” he said. “You can’t, can you?”

“Don’t do this,” I said firmly.

“So then tell me. Tell me you love me,” he asked once more.

_Do it...._

_Don’t do it…_

They weren’t in agreement. Which meant that I was on my own for this one. If I said yes to him, that would be pushing Fred aside once more, and I didn’t know how many more he had left in him. Cedric was asking me for the impossible. And all I saw was him, and the numbered days between us. It couldn’t be real, and I couldn’t keep hurting him. Not him. not like this.

“It’s not enough,” I said and saw his face fall.

“Elodie what you did was worse,” He told me quietly.

“Maybe. But if I saw you hurting, the way I know you saw me… I can’t keep wondering what’s wrong with me,” I said and looked up to see Fred close by. Is it so wrong to love them both?

Goodbye Freddie.

“You hurt me, you get one last chance, and that’s it,” I told him and handed him back his promise ring, if we were going to do this, we were starting from scratch. Quickly he wrapped me in his arms. I felt like I could hear my vision, instead of seeing it. I could hear the sound of my broken cries, my screams, and sobs. The sound of myself breaking. And the silence that came after. Alone.

I looked at Fred, who was currently red in the face, but focused, so no one could see what was behind his eyes. But from what I knew about him, I’d say that if ever there was someone he hated, in this moment, it was me.

Goodbye Freddie.

***

I was the first one to leave the ball from our group to return to the common room. I didn’t want to be at the ball anymore, but I also didn’t want to be alone with Cedric tonight, so I asked him to walk me back and leave me alone for tonight. He didn’t like it, but he agreed.

I felt like part of me regretted it right away. The entire night, but I am who I am, and I tend to make stupid decisions a lot of the time. I changed into my favorite pajamas; a set Molly had given me for Christmas about two years ago. I sat at the window off to the side of the common room and just watched the snow fall. Laying a calming blanket of abusive cold over the ever-changing earth. Was I like snow? Soft and delicate at times, but cruel and unforgiving, capable of destruction and mayhem. I wanted to believe that I hadn’t changed as much as Minerva warned me I would. But none of this would have ever happened if I didn’t have these constant hisses in my head. I’d always had the desire for something more, but when would enough be enough.

I wouldn’t have traded it though. Though I was constantly frustrated in more ways than one and irritated at my psychic abilities only being selective and out of my control, I wouldn’t give any of it up. The amplification wasn’t as bad as Minerva made it out to be, but the memories I had, the sight of my parents, of Sirius, and Remus. That made it all worth it, every day. In this moment, I wished they were here with me, to give me some inkling of advice, or to complete me set e straight and tell me what to do. Just something, that they would have been able to do, if things were different.

More and more people began to trickle in, but I just stayed in my spot, going unnoticed by everyone. I heard Lee’s voice talking to someone, and I assumed it was either Fred or George. I pulled a blanket over my body allowing it to be my camouflage, a good enough plan, if I hadn’t accidently hit my elbow on the window. I looked up to see George, who quickly took a seat at my feet.

“It’s not your fault,” George told me simply. He never wanted to put me at fault, but this time it really was, all of it.

“It is,” I told him as I turned back to continue looking out the window.

“No, it’s not your fault,” He repeated

“It is,” I said and turned to him. “Because I lied, I told him everything was going to be okay. And I... I hate myself for it. And I feel, so fucking lonely. And the only person I want to be with right now probably hates me, and wants nothing to do with me, and it’s my fault because I pushed him too far” I told him as I felt my eyes burn from tears welting.

“You can’t do that, you can’t go there,” He told me as he moved my legs closer to the window so he could sit properly.

“Where else is there? I’m tired, god I’m so fucking tired of everything. Of everyone telling me how to feel, and how to act. I- I just- You know I’m not even sure why either of them liked me. I don’t even like me, especially now. And I try so hard to be normal, and sooner or later…I can’t…and no one gets it. I just really wish my parents were here,” I said behind heaving breaths, letting my guard down for a moment.

“I do, and I’m still here, and I still don’t think you’re a horrible person,” George said as he raised a hand to my face and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. “He was looking for you, you know, Freddie” George informed me.

“He deserves better,” I said. Looking back out at the snow.

George got up, and began walking to go up to his dorm, but stopped and said, “So do you.”


	37.  The Black Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things between Elodie, Fred and Cedric have tensed, yet the second task approaches...

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“I had the nightmare again,” I told Minerva as she swished her wand and poured tea for Dumbledore and in his office. At first, I had walked in at the end of her Transfiguration class to go wait in her office, but she told me she had plans with Dumbledore. She invited me to join, something that we’d always done, but today they both just wanted to hear what I had to say. “That’s the third time since the Yule ball,” I said as I moved my necklace through my fingers.

“And you’re sure it’s the exact same dream?” Minerva asked me as she lifted her cup to her lips.

Without letting go of my necklace, I flicked my small finger up, summoning for the milk and sugar to come my way, “Mm, it’s a bit different each time, but it’s like I’m getting a more complete picture. Other than that, the basis of it is staying the same. Do you think it’s a vision? I’ve never had one in my sleep before.”

“Divination is a tricky magic, too unreliable to be sure. But nonetheless I will speak with Sybill,” Minerva informed me as she watched all of my movements. They were both used to it. Quite frankly, the comfort of both of their offices were the only places I felt I didn't have to downplay my magic. They didn’t see me as just another student learning the basics and improvising from there, nor did they see me as a freak with too much power to control. They saw me in a third category, one that I hadn't yet created a label for.

“I’ll say,” I said under my breath as I sipped on my tea. “What’s the point of being psychic if it just makes me blind or deaf until I figure it out? It just seemed so gloomy, what if it’s my dark magic trying to tell me something?” I asked.

“Curious, why would you think it’s the dark magic speaking to you?” Dumbledore asked me.

“My ‘Light magic’ for lack of a better term, it’s never given me visions before, nor has anything peculiar come of it. Once I lifted the veil, that was when everything started happening. The visions, the power surges, the shifting. Then the voices came after the World Cup, what else would it be?” I asked.

“I don’t have an answer for what it could be, but perhaps I could shed some light on what you must be thinking,” He told me as he gestured his smoking pipe towards him to fill. “The world is full of Light magic and Dark magic. Some of us, more capable of one over the other. But the beauty of being a person of choice and capable of both, you have the power to choose. We are all given the opportunity to define ourselves,” He told me.

“It’s not that easy sir,” I told him, he’d never been a teenage girl, how would he know the hell it truly was.

“No, if it were, I believe few mistakes would be made in the process. But you are an extremely bright witch, you’ll get to where you need to be in no time. As for the dreams, best not to linger, at least not quite yet,” He told me.

“I should go,” I said before taking one last drink of my tea. “I promised Cedric to help him with his clue,” I said and stood to place a kiss on Minerva’s head. “Thank you, for the tea.”

“Before you go, do you mind?” Dumbeldor said as he lifted his pipe in the air. “Remember, nice and easy,” he said. I looked at the pipe and with a slight tilt of my head I lit a flame in the center of hit, and a moment later, smoke emerged. “Impeccable as always dear. Thank you,” He said.

_ He knows more… _

_ He’s not telling us… _

I looked at his ancient face, taking in the years of wisdom that rested on his face. What wasn’t he telling me? I wanted to trust him, but I couldn’t even trust myself anymore, how could I trust someone else? 

Things had been relatively normal since classes started. No one ever told me why Fred was looking for me after I’d left the ball. I knew I no longer had the right to be curious, but I couldn’t help myself. Since then, he’s kept a slight distance, always keeping someone seated between us, only talking to me about class work, or avoiding me all together. According to Angelina, shortly after the ball he started hooking up with one, or some of the girls from Beauxbatons. It wasn’t confirmed which one due to Fred refusing to give the girls too many details and the fact that he was most likely running through the lot. George wanted to play a neutral part in what he called ‘The Fred and Elodie Chronicles’ to which I couldn’t blame him. Perhaps it was better this way, the distance, that way my sole focus would be Cedric. I told the girls they didn’t have to play double agents, but they refused to drop it, except for when Cedric was around. Which was less often than before. But that was the new normal.

Cedric was content enough, Instead of remaining on a break it just made sense to be together. I knew it was my fault he was acting that way, I had placed doubt in his head, while he had planted distrust in mine. Currently, he was preoccupied with figuring out his Egg to prepare for the second task which was tomorrow. It was close to 8 o’clock, and Cedric told me to meet him in the fifth-floor prefects’ bathroom. 

I lifted my hand to wave it toward the tub, but I stopped. I wondered if I even needed to do that, I looked at the tower of faucets and eyed them. Nothing happened. I looked around feeling a bit discouraged, but decided I’d give it another go. Tap into that overwhelming amount of dark magic I supposedly had. I took in a breath and exhaled slowly, I opened my shifted eyes and like a geyser bursting from the built pressure, all the faucets turned on at full force. I smiled, feeling accomplished, and a high swarming through my body. It was something so little, but if I could tap into that, maybe I could learn to control it better.

“I love when you do that,” Cedric said behind me as he locked the door. 

“It’s just a parlor trick, but I think I’m going to start practicing more,” I told him, downplaying how good it had actually felt. Like a tingle running up my thighs and into my stomach. I placed my hair up in a bun and took off my robe to walk into the swimming pool sized bathtub. It might have been too warm for anyone else, but the way it set my skin on fire felt like the most amazing feeling in the world.

I felt Cedric wrap his hand around my waist as he stood behind me. “I didn’t invite you in,” I told him.

“I’ve seen you naked before, and this is the Prefect’s bathroom. Last I checked I was the only Prefect here,” he said and turned me to face him. “Do you think you could turn the cold on? It’s scolding,” he asked me as he eyed my bare flesh. I knew it, but I quickly obliged.

“Did you bring the egg?” I asked him. As I moved over to the edge.

He sat next to me and dried his hands on his towel. “Yes, I think I figured it out, but I’d like it if you could confirm. You’re going to have to get your hair wet,” He said and opened the egg before bopping down under the water.

“ _ Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took,”  _ it sang. The voice, it was similar to the voice I’d hear in my head, only less hissy.

“What do you think?” Cedric asked me once we came back for air.

I thought it over for a moment, as I moved into open water. “If the egg can only sing underwater, then it’ll be swimming. So, the black lake, that means mermaids. It’s a timed event so you’ll only have an hour to search for something that you won’t notice is missing, they’ll be protecting it,” I told him.

He looked at me surprised. “You realize that you just figured out what took me nearly three hours to work through?” He told me.

“Maybe I should have been a champion,” I told him as I moved closer to him. “I don’t know, it just seems rather obvious to me. All you need to do is figure out what they’ve taken and focus on your bubble head charm and you should be fine.”

“I’d practice now, but I’ve forgotten my wand,” he said as he turned to kiss me.

I kissed him back but pulled away, not letting him get too far. “Not tonight, I just, I’m feeling a bit crampy.” I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I got off better from my magic. That was just unnecessary.

He moved in to kiss my forehead, “Of course. I told your brother about the egg and the bath. I wonder if he figured it out as quickly as you did,” He informed me.

“Please don’t mention my brother when I’m next to you naked. That’s not the best pillow talk,” I told him and laughed.

“You have a weird sense of humor Potter,” He told me. “I just, I mean what I said before. He’s your brother, he’s important to you, so that makes him important to me.”

“Thank you. I should get back, as should you. Big day tomorrow. I’ll meet you for breakfast,” I said once the water felt too cold for me. 

I walked back to my common room, careful to not be caught by anyone. But the halls were eerily empty tonight. Once in my house, I saw Fred and George talking to Minerva. They must have gotten in trouble or something, probably got caught for another prank.

“Ah! There you are, where have you been dear?” Minerva asked me in a worried tone, as if she had been scouring the castle for me.

“The showers, what’s happened?” I asked her.

“You need to come with me, Dumbledore has requested you in his office,” She informed me. 

I shot the twins a smile and turned to leave with Minerva. Part of me wanted to ask her for a dreamless sleep potion so I could avoid the nightmares today, but maybe they were asking to see me to discuss them again. When we entered his office, I saw Fleur Delacour’s little sister, Ron, and Hermione. The four of us stood in the room as we waited for further instructions.

“Thank you for coming here tonight, I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’ve been summoned at such a late hour. But believe me, all will soon make sense,” Dumbledore said.

“What’s going on?” I asked looking at Minerva. 

“Sleep now dear,” She said

“Wha—” I began to say. She blew a dust she had rested in her hand onto my face and instantly everything went black. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. But it was freezing. I could hear humming, and swishing noises. The way I imagine babies must feel in the womb before they realize their body will be repeatedly crushed. I felt like I was awake, but I was petrified. I was too tired to fight the feeling, so I just let myself give into the floating. Then the floating turned into flying. And then the flying landed me in the Graveyard where my nightmare always started.

**~Fred’s POV~**

I tried to concentrate on my bowl of porridge, not to make it look like I was checking the entrance of the great hall every five seconds. George raised an eyebrow at me over his glass of pumpkin juice, but my eyes just darted back as I thought I spotted a head of Auburn hair, but I was wrong. 

“Funny isn’t it?” Angelina asked me.

“What’s that?” George answered her as I snuck another glance at the entrance.

“Funny that the girl Fred is shagging is sitting back there, yet he can’t take his eyes off of the door,” She said, finishing her thought.

I hadn’t properly spoken to Elodie in about two months. All conversations we’d had were schoolwork related so that didn’t count, though I’d try to keep her talking by asking her questions I already knew the answer to. She wanted to be with Diggory, the night of the ball proved that she thought Diggory could do no wrong. I felt pretty foolish to think maybe they’d have broken up that night, and she’d come to me for comfort. Then again, Elodie wouldn’t go looking for comfort. 

So instead I sought comfort in a lonely French girl, and then another. I guess that’s the difference between her and I. She’d never seek someone else for validation. But Godric, how I missed her. She seemed happy enough now, at least that's the face she put on for everyone. There’d been a number of times when I was ready to swallow my pride and tell her how much I missed her. Last night being one of them, but when she never came home, I grew worried. Probably over nothing, since she had left with McGonagall, but her and Harry, just like me and George, have always had a knack for getting themselves into trouble.

“It’s not funny, I’ve decided that I’m not the biggest fan of lovely French girls. Broke it off after lunch yesterday,” I answered Angelina with a snicker before looking at the door once more.

“Onto the next I suppose,” Alicia commented.

The truth was that the reason I had continued to shag the last French girl was because one, she was a fairly decent shag, nothing too special, but eager to please. Two, she had similar green eyes, only hers were lackluster compared to the real thing. And three, her name was Eloise, so when I moaned ‘El’, she would think it was her that I was thinking about. It only lasted about two weeks before she asked me if George would be interested in shagging her at the same time. We’d played that game before, but things were delicate with him and Angelina, and he said that the French girls weren’t his type. Which was George’s way of saying he didn’t want to get mixed up in this sticky situation.

I spent the entirety of breakfast watching the door waiting for her arrival. She wouldn’t miss breakfast unless something was wrong. I put the notion aside and left with George to start collecting bets by the black lake for the second task. Perhaps I’d catch a glance of her as she headed out to the stands. That’s how everything felt now, just stolen glances, no one being the wiser.

“Come on, step up, mates! Don’t be shy!” I yelled out to everyone walking by.

“Three lads…” George said.

“One lady….” I continued.

“Four go down,” George shouted.

“But do four come up?” I yelled.

I accidentally bumped into Ginny, who was surprisingly alone. She turned and gave us a foul look before saying, “Don’t be so mean.”

“Any bets?” I continued, ignoring her.

“Fleur’s 10-1” George informed.

I wondered why ginny was alone. I had already seen Angelina and the girls take a boat out to save our place on the main platform. But as the crowd died down, I still hadn’t seen Elodie. Or Ron and Hermione for that matter. I saw Diggory approaching with a few of his mates, but still, no Elodie. George and I took a boat by ourselves to get situated, and once we spotted the girls, we got a bit comfortable, ready to watch the challenge.

“Angelina, Ginny?” Cedric asked. We all turned around to see him freaking out nervously, before shooting me a dark look for a fraction of a second.

“Yes Cedric?” Ginny answered him. Ugh I wanted to throw up at the way girls naturally fawned over him without even noticing.

“Hey, have you seen Elodie? Any of you? She was supposed to meet me before, but no one’s seen her since she left the washroom yesterday,” He said.

“No, sorry, we all thought she was with you,” Angie informed him before he nodded and turned to the starting point to remove his sweater.

So, if she hadn’t been with him, where was she? I saw a worried McGonagall. I wanted to ask her what was troubling her, but the look she gave me before returning to look into the lake summed it up. The look only a mother could have when she’s worried for her child. Elodie was down there, in the lake.

“Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough— Except for this. They will have but one hour to do so and one hour only,” Dumbledore announced over the speaker.

I looked out onto the black lake again and turned to look at Cedric again. Never had I wanted him to be with her more than I did in this moment. I pulled myself away from the thought, knowing that McGonagall would never let them put Elodie into any real danger.

“You may begin at the sound of the cannon,” Dumbledore said right as the Cannon went off, and Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric all dived in leaving Harry to be pushed in by Moody.

Harry looked like he was having a seizure just below the surface of the water. Looks like there were a few Slytherins that bet on him drowning that would win, I’d have to find a way to get out of paying them if that were the case. He struggled more which only sank him further, but a moment later, a gilled and finned Harry flipped out of the water and proceeded to the challenge.

After about twenty-five minutes, Fleur came back to the surface saying she was attacked by a grindylow. That put her in last place. George reached into my coat pocket and took out the journal we used to keep track of all the bets and money taken. He wrote a note and then placed it in his pocket, allowing me to look out onto the lake.

It was actually rather peaceful out here. It reminded me of summers at the lake of Ottery St. Catchpole. I wondered if this summer would be the same as last. If that were even possible. I wanted to believe that Elodie would walk away from the relationship, that was clearly not making her happy anymore. I could see her finishing her schooling early, getting an offer to work at the ministry and quickly surpassing her superiors. Hell knowing her, maybe she’d even go into the muggle world and climb the ranks somewhere there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see McGonagall giving me a tight-lipped smile. She didn’t say anything, she just smiled. I returned the gesture, and proceeded to look back at the water, trying to force myself to see something, anything. But it was near impossible.

After what felt like an eternity of small talk and half hearted joking around, a loud cheer erupted and then Diggory broke the surface nearest our dock, with Elodie at his side, holding her head above water. Her gasps for air only made her take in more water, and even though I knew she was a strong swimmer, she was struggling. It was like she was fighting something.

“Yeah!” I cheered louder than I should have, but at that moment it didn’t matter.

They both paddled as hard as they could against the freezing water. He looked exhausted, and she looked like she was about to turn into a block of ice. Angelina and Ginny went to the stairs and helped her up moving her over to us. I grabbed a blanket out of Neville’s hands and handed it to Diggory, giving him a reassuring look, as the girls took care of a shaking Elodie trying to warm her up. She kept coughing up water and shivering so much it looked like she was in agony. But worse of all, she looked scared.

“It hurts,” She said in between coughs as she kneeled to sit on the dock.

“Step aside,” McGonagall said as the girls held her up and moved her over so she could cast a warming charm.

“Please…it…” She tried to say, but Cedric hugged onto her before she could finish.

“Hey, you’re okay, I got you,” He told her as he held onto her, having a blanket wrapped around them. I knew I wasn’t seeing things when she turned her face for a fraction of a second. When she looked at him, she looked absolutely terrified.

Most everyone’s attention was pulled away when Viktor and Hermione breached the surface. Ginny and Neville went over to help her along with a few Durmstrang blokes. I turned back to where the action was to allow them a moment of privacy. Then just as the hour was up, Ron and Gabrielle Delacour broke the surface in a panic. 

“Yeah!” I cried out seeing Ron

“Whoo!” George cried at my side leaving over the railing.

George and I went over to help Ron and get him some towels, help him out properly. And just as we got him situated, Harry flew out of the water and landed on the dock inches from our feet. Everyone around him scurried to find him any towel available to help warm him up. Fleur went to him right away thanking him and Ron for getting her little sister out as well. It was rather sweet.

Then as if nothing had happened, Elodie and Cedric were in front of him. Elodie wrapping Harry in her blankets and Cedric rewrapping her in his until he stood in just his wet clothing and a sweater. 

“Harry! Are you alright?” Elodie asked worried.

“You must be freezing,” Hermione said, joining them. 

“Elodie, your eyes,” Cedric whispered to her, causing her to shut them right away, but she did not waver from Harry’s side.

“Attention!” Dumbledore shouted loud enough to cause everyone’s ears to ring. “The winner is...Mr. Diggory! Who showed innate command of the Bubble head Charm,” Of course he won. In all honesty, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was glad he won. “However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we have agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!” Dumbledore finished, causing another wave of cheers from the Hogwarts students.

Linked like a chain of events, Cedric refused to leave Elodie’s side. Elodie refused to leave Harry’s side. Harry refused to leave Ron and Hermione. And George and I refused to leave Ron and Elodie. Causing all of us to share a boat back together.

“That’s enough! Will the pair of you put an end to this!” Elodie exploded at me and Cedric after catching a side eye on my part. I should have known she wouldn’t put up with this for long. 

“She’s right, it’s rather foolish considering everything going on,” Hermione said in agreement. 

I looked at Cedric for a moment as I contemplated what she said. I knew I didn’t like the bloody git, but I think I loved her. Even as just my friend I missed her and if going back to playing nice would bring her back to my life then so be it. But I didn’t know if I’d be able to keep my feelings aside. 

He stretched out a hand in truce which I took. “There’s nothing that can’t be settled over a bottle of Fire whisky, am I right?” Cedric said, extending the olive branch. 

“That sounds like a plan. So, moral fiber then?” I said and immediately shifted my attention to Harry. 

He began joking with Harry causing the tension to ease a bit. Yeah, he was definitely a Hufflepuff. Not much of a grudge holder, and quick to realize what the right thing to do was.

“I guess so,” Harry answered him laughing.

“Yeah, well done moral fiber,” I said as we reached the walkway to head back up to the castle. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Cedric asked Elodie. Aside from her outburst, she hadn’t spoken much. And the look of terror hadn’t quite left her eyes yet.

“Yeah, I just want to go to bed and sleep,” She told him and proceeded to wrap her arms around him. 

There was something she wasn’t saying. Something that the gears of her mind were turning round and round that she didn’t want to talk about. Every time someone touched her or did something surprising on the way up, she jumped. It was as if she didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t, like walking through a dream. She didn’t need to say anything, it was actually rather noticeable.

“Ready Freddie,” George said, pulling me away to go settle bets and payouts. I wanted to stay back and see if I could talk to her, maybe see if she wanted to speak about what happened in private. But she’d probably want to work it out for herself first.

“Ready George,” I told him and pulled out the journal of records.

  
  



	38. Visions or Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about being in the black lake isn't what everyone is expecting. But will a visit from an unexpected visitor be enough to Help Elodie come to terms with what the future holds?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Alright you lot! Raise your glasses for the first-place champion,” Fred said.

“The best looking of the lot,” George continued.

“With only one more round to go,” Fred said.

“Cedric Diggory!” They both shouted as an eruption of cheers broke out.

They were right. There was no situation that a night of drinking couldn’t fix. It was still weird at first, but after the first three shots that I happily poured over and over it seemed to work. We had taken over the room of requirements, neutral ground for all houses to join in the festivities. Even a few people from the visiting schools.

“You should slow down, you’re going to have a wicked headache tomorrow,” George told me as I began filling our group's cups for another round. Lee and Katie were off somewhere snogging. Alicia was twirling her hair to one of the guys from Durmstrang. And Angelina was making nice with a few of Cedric’s friends, her and Maggie had really hit it off. Meanwhile that left me with the boys as they tried to keep up with me, and I tried to drown the memories of the lake.

“She’s fine! A pretty lady always knows what she wants!” Cedric said before Fred put a drink in his hand. 

“You should tell tweedle jokester and tweedle champion to slow down,” I said in a sour tone gesturing to Fred and Cedric in front of us who kept chugging down drink after drink in some weird kind of pissing contest. I threw my shot back not waiting for anyone else, and then quickly proceeded to fill it again.

“Okay, easy tiger. What’s going on?” George asked me as he took the glass from in front of me. I must have looked terrible, like I’d just spent the last fifteen hours at the bottom of the black lake. Yeah, that summed it up. But it was more than that. I didn’t want them to see it, but the way George was looking at me, I knew that my face was a book with the cover turned over. Allowing everyone to read me.

“Why does something always have to be going on? What about you? What's going on? Why can’t I ever just be?” I said and grabbed the bottle to take a swig from it directly. “See that’s the tricky part Isn’t it? I want to be alone, but I hate feeling lonely. So, I guess that’s what’s going on,” I said and left with the bottle. 

Looking back, I realized that what I had said was really bitchy, but in my defense, I hadn't had an easy 24 hours. I left out one of the doors and slowly began making my way through the corridor back to the common room with no care in the world as to if I got caught or not. Hell, I wished I would, then they could take me to McGonagall. I walked by an open archway and was hit by a wave of cool air. I still felt like I was freezing from the water. But the breeze reminded me of the floating feeling before the nightmare started. It felt like the world was moving fast, and my mind was moving slow. But then again, Fire whisky was rude and tended to have that effect. 

I leaned on the opening and slid down until my bum found the ground. I took another drink from my bottle to bring the familiar warmth to my chest. That was the drink that did it. It. It made me hyperaware. I thought about every mistake that had gotten me to this point, every misstep. I wanted nothing more than to find the nearest fireplace and floo as far away from here as possible. To go find a flat in the city, somewhere loud, to drown out all the noise. I wished it were snowing right now, I’d give anything to feel the burn from the ice on my skin. I’d never thought I’d be the type to contemplate running away, it seemed like such a cowardly thing to do. Leave everyone behind to deal with the wake of whatever mess I had left. 

“You shouldn’t be out here on your own,” George said as he took a seat across from me. “Especially with that,” He said, gesturing to the bottle.

“There’s a lot of things that shouldn’t be happening, but somehow they are,” I told him as I took one last drink and passed him the bottle. “Here, you win.”

“What happened? McGonagall said that you were all asleep in the water,” George asked.

“Yeah, we were. That’s the problem,” I said and looked up at him. “I’ve been having these dreams lately, mm, nightmares really. Always the same one, just in pieces, never able to see the full thing, but it feels all the same.” I said. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head in the crease between. “And in the water, it happened again. Only this time, I- I saw Harry...and Cedric...and they were both dead, and...and nobody knew where their bodies had gone. They were just there, laid out on the ground,” I told him as a tear escaped my eyes.

“Hey, hey, no,” George said as he moved over to my side and pulled me into him. “It’s okay, that’s not going to happen. You hear me, everything’s okay, it was just a dream,” George said.

Cedric always asked me how I was able to tell the difference between Fred and George. What I couldn’t tell him was the way they smelled. While they both naturally smelled like sweets, George smelled like toasted marshmallows, the fire that warmed their skin. He also did things like this and didn’t have intentions behind them. He had told me last year that he had feelings for me, but unlike the rest, he cared more to be my friend. That’s why I wanted him and Angelina together, that way they’d both be happy.

“I know that things have been off lately, but I’d never want that. And Harry, oh god, if anything ever happened to him...” I said as I rested my head on his chest.

“It’s okay, I promise you. And if anything, ever happens, I’ll be right next to you raising hell,” George told me. “Feel better?” He asked after a moment. I took in a deep breath, giving life back to the wall within me. For as long as I’d known him,  _ this _ had always been George. 

“Yeah. A bit,” I answered him. “Can I ask you something, to distract me?” I asked him in a soft voice.

“Of course,” He told me.

“I don’t remember exactly how or when it happened, but do you remember how we met?” I asked him. 

He let out a breath and smiled at me as he shook his head. Something about that told me that he remembered exactly how we had met. “I think you should ask Freddy to tell you that story,” He told me.

“Why’s that?” I asked him, confused.

“He tells it better,” He told me. Behind us I heard a few footsteps, but I knew if I stood to my feet now, the feeling of comfort would disappear. I really wanted to take a shower, or just sit in the shower and let the hot water burn into my skin.

“Why are you out here with me? And not having a drink with Angelina?” I asked him as the obvious became obvious.

“SHH,” Fred said as he and Cedric stumbled along. They were both piss drunk, which meant they probably thought they were best friends right now. I didn’t mind, that meant I’d have a rare moment of enjoying both of their company. Fred Plopped on the floor across from me and George and Cedric laid so his head was resting in my lap.

“Where did my beautiful tulip run off to?” Cedric asked. He closed his eyes, oh lord he was definitely done for the night.

“Would you believe I was washed away by a storm?” I told him as I brushed his hair out of his face. And a slight moan escaped his lips causing the rest of us to laugh. “Alright, off to bed, the both of you as well. Come on,”

“Getting all of us into bed Potter? *Hiccup* Didn’t know you could be *Hiccup* that insatiable,” Fred said, but I let it go.

“You have no idea,” Cedric told him. 

“Alright, alright. That’s enough at my expense, come on,” I said as we began moving through the halls.

I didn’t have it in me to take Cedric to his room tonight, so I just brought him back to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of us. I took him up to my bed and closed the curtains around him. I went back down to check that Fred and George had gotten back to bed, but it looked like they had both given up and got comfortable on the sofa. I would have left them, but the way Fred let his head dangle, he’d regret that in the morning.

I went down and was able to wake him enough to bring him to his feet and drag him up the stairs. I knocked on his door, but his room was empty, meaning Lee must have still been at the party with Katie. I pulled Fred over to his bed, where he sat up and began pulling his coat off right away. I dropped to the floor and began taking off his shoes and setting them under the bed.

“Do you want to keep your jumper on?” I asked him as I removed his beanie from his head.

“No, I usually *Hiccup* sleep in just my knickers, *Hiccup* but I wouldn’t ask you such a forward question. That is, unless you’re interested,” He said. I raise my eyebrow at him knowing it was pointless. Geez, they were all such lightweights. I pulled off his trousers and then his jumper, to leave him in a long sleeve and his boxers. As I pulled the jumper over his head, I felt him wrap his arm around me pulling me into a hug which I returned. I ran my fingers through his incredibly soft hair.

“You smell different today, like grass and rain. Not like you at all,” He said before releasing me and leaning back. “Ellie?” He asked me as I laid him down and pulled the covers over his body.

“Yeah Freddie?” I asked him. 

“You’re my best friend,” He said in a sigh as he made himself comfortable.

I let out a little chuckle at the fact he was absolutely bombed. “You mean second to Georgie?” I asked him, knowing it was true. “Freddie, can you tell me a quick story?” I asked him, using his lowered defenses to my advantage.

He kept his eyes closed but managed to raise an eyebrow. “Once upon a time?” He asked me. 

I crouched down on the floor next to his face, sitting on my knees. “Can you tell me about how we met?” I asked him.

“Mmm,” He said and turned to his side to face me. “Not yet, I’m saving that one for when you’re mine,” He said. 

I froze, he didn’t mean that. He couldn’t possibly.... I raised to my feet and left the room. As I ducked out and went back to my room, I found Cedric unmoved in my bed. I went and stripped him down to just his boxers and then nuzzled myself into him. His body felt cold, so I covered him in a majority of the covers. As he made himself comfortable, he lowered himself to lay his head near my chest. 

“Tulip?” he asked with a groggy voice.

“Hm,” I managed to croak out.

“Why don’t you love me?” He whispered and then fell into a deep sleep.

What the bloody hell was happening tonight?

***

I sat in Dumbledore’s office. I was happier than I'd ever been, yet I was suspicious. Since the first task the days and weeks all blended together. But When I received a letter last week my heart lit up. I awoke this morning after tossing and turning all last night from excitement. It was our secret, though I'd wished Harry was allowed to join. I heard the door open behind me and I stood to my feet immediately. 

“Sirius!” I said and ran into him. 

He took me into his arms immediately and held me as if he needed it as much as I did. I had told Dumbledore and Minerva about the dreams. They had decided I was under an immense amount of stress and could do with a visit from a familiar face or two.

“What about me?” Remus said behind him.

I moved over and hugged him just as well. They both took me into their arms and all the fears and troubles the world had given me seemed to fade away. I knew it would only be a few hours, but I never wanted them to leave me again.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. The both of you,” I told them.

“Oh Elodie,” Sirius said as they pulled away from the hug. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d call you Lily,” he told me and lifted my chin to look up at them.

“It’s remarkable really,” Remus agreed.

“Come now everyone, don’t just stand out there gandering at the girl,” Minerva urged them. 

We all sat in the office having tea and sweets. Dumbledore seemed to have a never-ending supply of both wizard and muggle candies. We talked about Grimmauld place, Sirius’s childhood home where he had returned to remain safe in hiding. Remus kept him company which made me happy. I was glad they had each other. I was able to let my walls down with them, and they quickly noticed I hadn’t been completely honest in my letters when I told them everything was going well.

“My darling, what’s happened?” Sirius said as he reached over and stroked his thumb on my hand.

“Professor McGonagall told us about the nightmares, is that what’s troubling you?” Remus asked.

I told them the truth, about the nightmare, the complete image. How I thought it was a vision. I told them about how the black lake had made me see the images. With a green flash, and an explosion. Like a movie playing in my head. But it hadn’t returned to me since then. Dumbledore had told me before to cast it away, but this one cast itself.

“But it was only a dream,” Remus told me.

“That’s the thing though,” I said and sank into my seat. “It felt like I was there, almost like I was the o... the one casting the curse.”

“Oh, hush darling,” Minerva said. “We all in this room know that you would never do such a thing.”

“Who is this Cedric fellow anyway?” Sirius asked, trying to lighten the mood. But also, in the dark since I hadn’t mentioned him in my letters. No one answered him, we all just shifted our eyes away or drank our tea. “A boyfriend? Is it serious?”

“You’re Sirius. And believe me,  _ you _ don’t want to know,” Remus answered, causing me to choke on my tea a bit.

“Okay, I think we’re way past  _ that _ . And Besides, between studying for my O.W.L.S., trying to focus so my aim improves without a wand, controlling the shifting, learning to harness that magic without being driven crazy by the voices, and worrying about both my boyfriend and my little brother...I’m only one person for Godric’s sake,” I said and pushed myself away from the table. “I just...there's times when I really wish I still had them here you know. To tell me what to do. And you are all amazing, I just…”

“Miss them,” Remus said, completing my thought. I couldn’t say anything, I just took my seat back at the table and nodded. 

“I miss them too. Every day,” Sirius said, taking my hand again. “But you have us all here, and we’d never let anything terrible happen to you. To either of you. Understand?”

“Yeah,” I said and gave him a faint smile. “Can we stay with you this summer? If that’s alright with you Minerva?” I asked them.

She gave us both a stern look. Like the kind a mother gives when their child asks them for something they would normally say no to in private, but they're forced to say yes to play nice. After a moment it turned into a smile, “So long as I know it’s safe, and the lot of you aren't out running around like a pack of wild hyenas, I'll approve. And you miss, I expect no less than E’s and O’s on all of your O.W.L.S”

“Well where's the fun in that Professor?” Sirius told her with a child-like grin. “Just how many classes are you taking?” he asked me.

“Enough to make next term my last and graduate early, though I’m still not too sure what to do once I leave Hogwarts” I confessed. Minerva gave me another look, I was supposed to have already decided, and I told her I would before the term was up, yet here I was, admitting to have been lying to her. “I’m not completely in the dark, I keep going back and forth between a career as an Unspeakable, a Spell Creator, and possibly even a Wand Makers Assistant. But after a while, everything just seems like it won't hold my interest long enough.”

“It is hard to hold your attention now isn’t it?” Snape said as he entered in behind us. I saw Remus stiffen, and Sirius roll his eyes. “I’d hate to interrupt this little reunion, but I’m here to inform you an owl has arrived, the Minister of magic will be arriving shortly.”

“Just as well Severus, we’re just about done here,” Dumbledore said.

I stood and hugged Sirius with all my might. Not wanting to let him go, and then a thought occurred to me. I remembered the vision I’d had of us all as a family. “Can I try something? Before you go?” I asked him.

“What is it?” he asked me.

“Keep still, I’ve never done this before,” I said and placed a hand on each side of his head with my fingered spread open. I felt my eyes go cloudy white and the vision playing in my head all over again. The countryside, the open space, Sirius, Harry, and I, all happy and free. The first real vision I'd ever had, and the only one I took pride in thus far. When it ended, he took in a sharp breath and sat back in his seat giving me a look of astonishment. “It’s similar to a Legilimency Spell, only reversed, and controlled,” I told him. 

He looked at me in amazement, which soon turned into happiness. I’d never seen him so happy. It was the sort of happiness that was contagious, that made the world light up. “Soon,” He said.

  
  



	39. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding peace after speaking with Sirius and Remus, Elodie opens up to Fred and finds the courage to admit a truth

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Just how many O.W.L.S are you taking?” I asked Elodie as she shifted between book after book. We were in the library studying for the upcoming exams. We had about half of them before the last task and the other half after that.

“Don’t you mind me, just work on that History of Magic guide I gave you,” She told me as she returned to her notes.

She’d been in a better mood lately, though she didn’t say why. I wasn’t questioning it. I like to see her like this. We had gotten past the ‘New normal’ and were back to the way things were before. Cedric and I were courteous enough towards one another, making things easier. George and Angie for some odd reason hadn’t made much progress. Something about him leaving her at the party alone after the second task. I couldn’t remember much of that night other than making peace with Cedric, and then waking up in bed the next morning.

The quiet was nice, it needed no words or senseless conversation. We just shared the comfortable silence. It felt like we’d been in the library for hours, people would come and join us, and then leave after a while. The library would be closing soon enough, yet neither of us made an attempt to leave.

“Shouldn’t you be off pulling a prank on an unexpecting poor soul?” She asked after even Hermione had called it a day and left. I just shook my head at her and returned to my work, continuing to steal my glances.

“Cold?” I asked her after I saw her rub her hand on her arm. She nodded at me and I proceeded to remove my jumper and hand it over to her. She put it on immediately and pushed up the sleeves that were too long for her. I looked back at my work but noticed her take in a whiff of the collar and smile. She liked the way I smelled.

“I think my brain has had enough for today?” She said as she shut one of her textbooks and placed it in her pile to be returned to their rightful places.

“I second that,” I told her and began packing up my belongings. We left the Library and began walking towards the common room. Every now and then I'd see her steal a sniff of my sweater, and then act like nothing happened.

“So, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?” She asked me as we proceeded on slowly.

“Always am. A day dedicated to George and me, which we choose to dedicate to pranking everyone in the castle. Are you getting me something nice?” I asked her and shot her a cheeky smile.

“Don’t I always?” She told me.

“You do, how’s it we never celebrate your birthday?” I asked her as the thought dawned on me. But just as soon as I spoke it, I remembered.

She scrunched up her face a bit, the way someone would if they took in the smell of something unpleasant. “I’m not too keen on Celebrating it, you know that” She told me.

It was true, the most she would do was go off to McGonagall's office on that day with Harry. Maybe have some cake, so long as no one sang to her. I’d hopped one day she’d let us celebrate, but then again, how could we. Her birthday was the day both her parents died.

“Do you think this summer holiday, you’d want to come to the burrow again? To go to the lake I mean,” I asked her quickly changing the subject, not wanting to upset her. I’d been curious since the second event if things hadn’t changed so much that maybe she’d still want to.

“Of course! Why would you even ask, we do that every year. Perhaps not every day seeing as I’ll be with Sirius, but definitely at least once a week,” She told me. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Summer always had a way of bringing us closer together. Part of me wanted to ask if Diggory would be joining, but I didn't want to provoke a fight. “Will any of your girlfriends be joining us?” she asked me. Well, it seemed like she didn’t mind.

“I doubt it, I don’t see those entanglements growing into any sort of relationship. Definitely not the kind where feelings would be involved,” I told her. To be honest, I didn’t see them as relationships at all, just people I could waste time with that didn’t mind. I had told myself I was going to stop with those hopeless situations, but I needed the distraction at times when the loneliness of my bed seemed almost too much to bear. Then the longer my true feelings went unspoken the more frequent and longer the nights seemed to become.

It wasn’t that I necessarily wanted Elodie in my bed every night, though the thought did seem nice. The notion of falling asleep to her, being the last person, she sees and speaks to when her day is done, then the first person as we are awake by the crisp first light of a new day. No, it was that if my true feelings and my intentions were known, then I’d know that if she were to reject me, it wouldn’t be because of another man being in the way, it would be because her heart didn’t yearn for me the way mine did for her.

When George had told me last year that he’d had feelings for her as well I felt like a criminal. Once again stealing the girl that had caught his eye, the same as I’d done with Angelina and Alicia before that. But it was different for him. He actually fancied all those girls, whereas my feelings were easily changed. Easily changed, for all but one. Godric knows the last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt my Georgie, and I'd like to believe that if it wasn’t me she wanted, I'd hope it would be him. There’d never be anyone as trusting or as kind or as levelheaded as George. That’s why I had been glad when he finally confessed to me that he and Angelina had decided to give it another go, only this time without the pair of us being involved. That’s why it was odd to me when he had abruptly left her alone at the party.

“Why would you want to be with someone when feelings aren't involved? That is, unless all it is, is just a shag?” Elodie commented. I didn’t say anything, I just gave her a feeble attempt at a smile. “I guess I understand, I’m not really the role model for communication in a relationship. I don’t see myself winning any ‘girlfriend of the year awards’ anytime soon,” She said.

“Now why’s that? He seems very happy with you,” I asked, wanting to keep her talking.

“Cedric wants what he saw growing up. What I'm sure you saw growing up. Man and woman, happily married, children playing in the yard, dad goes off to work, mum stays home. That’s never going to be me,” She said.

It made perfect sense. Elodie was never one to settle into a traditional role. She was built and destined for so much more than the traditional notion. Anyone who met her would know that within an hour of speaking and really getting to know her.

“You know, at the end of the day, we both know where it’s headed, but we both hate change so much that neither one of us wants to admit that it’s just not working anymore. And I think if he knew me as much as he says he does, he would have noticed it by now,” She said.

“I think the fair thing to do would be to just tell him. I’m saying that as your friend by the way,” I told her, wanting to clarify.

“I know,” She said. “You know if I could talk to him about things as freely as I could with you, I think a lot of our problems would be nonexistent.”

“A lot? Are there problems beyond just that?” I asked her, wondering what else it could be.

“There you are!” Cedric said as he approached with Chang at his side. I’m sure a hard look formed over my face, while we were courteous enough I knew Cho being with him couldn’t be anything good. “You are aware it’s nearly past hour to be in bed?” he said with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

“You see the thought did cross my mind, but I happen to be on fairly good terms with the deputy HeadMistress, and a school prefect,” She said jokingly.

He looked her up and down then shifted his eyes to me, and the back to her. He’d probably noticed she was wearing my sweater. It seemed like he wanted to say something but most likely didn’t want to seem jealous. “Want me to escort you home?” he asked.

“We’re nearly there, and it looks like you’re already escorting someone. Hello Cho,” She said and gave her a little wave to which Cho simply rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said to him and reached up for a quick kiss.

“G’night mate,” I told him and waved.

“G’night,” He said and turned to walk back the way they came.

“I shouldn’t have taken your jumper from you,” She said once we were out of earshot.

“Nonsense, you were cold, and I’m warm bodied,” I told her, sounding very proud.

“Really? Well how's about 1 sickle says that tomorrow he’ll show up to breakfast with a jumper for me,” She said jokingly.

“Alright Potter, I’m game,” I told her.

“How do you do it Freddie?” she asked me in a saddened tone.

“Do what dearie?” I asked her unsure of what she was referring to.

“Go through girls the way you do? How do you break up with them, and still emerge in one piece?” She asked. I wasn’t sure if she was speaking about my impulsivity in a bad way, or what. Was she referring to how I could shag a girl and move onto the next one? How I kept my heart from being broken? Or was she really asking how to break up with someone?

“I guess I’ve never had to worry about it. I’ve never been with someone long enough for feelings to get hurt,” I told her. “Are you scared? Of your heart being broken?” I asked, wondering if there was a reason being her hesitation.

“Nobody breaks my heart. Life has been courteous enough to grant me that,” she said in a matter of fact tone. “The thing is, he’s not just my boyfriend. He’s my childhood, I've known him since I was eleven. That’s longer than I've known anyone other than Minerva,” she said. Did she really not remember meeting me? She must have been about nine or ten. Had it been that tiny of a moment that she couldn’t remember me? Merlin knows that was my favorite day.

“I think, if he really loves you, he’ll forgive you. Not right away, but in time,” I told her. I knew what she was really saying. It wouldn’t break her heart, but losing him, it would cause her pain.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I woke up to the sound of our dorm room door being shut loudly. Slammed was probably a better term, seeing as it shook the walls and bed posts. I looked over and met eyes with Angelina in the bed next to me, who looked just as confused as I did. I lifted my head slightly and saw Alicia and Katie had both been woken up by the slam and were confused as well. I laid back in bed ready to get a bit more sleep, but as I looked up at the ceiling, I saw a floating ball of water. A moment later, with only enough time to gasp loudly, we were all drenched from the water falling onto all of us.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Alicia yelled angrily.

“Cold, cold, cold, cold,” Katie kept mumbling as she reached for her towel.

“It’s April 1st, who do you think it was?” I asked sarcastically as I lifted my hands and used a drying charm on all of us to put an end to Katie's shaking. “Didn’t realize we were the ones that needed the cold shower,” I said.

Outside of our door we heard a howl of laughter that could only be from Fred and George. Compared to some of the pranks some people get year-round, we got off easy.

“The one day I was planning to sleep in. I have half a mind to throw their gift into the fireplace,” Angelina said.

“At least it’s better than the alarm clocks that wouldn’t stop ringing for an hour last year,” I told her.

Since there would be no going back to sleep after that we all got up and got ready to head down to breakfast. Before we slipped out, I snuck into the boy’s dorm and left their gifts from Harry and I under their pillows. For George, a first edition of ‘Quidditch through the ages’ and a new Beater's bat. For Fred, a new Beater's bat as well, and a flannel shirt similar to the one I had borrowed from him that day at the lake. Once we were in the great hall for breakfast, the twins were greeted with gifts from everyone else as we worked through our meal.

Sure, enough Cedric showed up wearing an extra quidditch Jumper which he passed over to me at the first sight of a shiver. I needed to woman up and put an end to it, it was time. Seeing him with Cho last night was what had convinced me. I wasn’t mad or upset or Jealous. That’s how I knew. Seeing him with someone else, someone I was sure fancied him, it didn’t make me feel anything.

“Do you mind going for a walk?” He asked me once breakfast ended. To which I agreed.

We excused ourselves and went out towards the covered bridge. We slowed to look out onto the ravine. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, in fact, there were a million words that we both wanted to say, that had gone unsaid over the course of the year. It was painful, but it was necessary.

_It's for the best..._

_Do it now..._

“Can I be honest with you?” I asked him, breaking the silence.

“Always, but if we’re being honest, I think I already know what you’re going to say,” He said. “Something’s changed in you, towards me. I think I’ve known for a while now, even before we had it out at the ball. Only, I thought if I were happy enough for the both of us, it would be enough.”

“I never meant for it to be like this,” I told him honestly. “I just, I feel like I…If I lost you, I’d lose the most important part of me.”

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, placing a kiss on my temple where my scar laid underneath. It was no longer romantic, this was comfort. It was a way of saying goodbye to our relationship, while also saying hello to the familiar friendship we’d always shared.

“Maybe it just wasn’t our time,” He said as his voice broke.

“Cedric,” I began wanting to provide him with comfort, as he had provided me.

“You know I really want to be mad, but if I’m being honest…you’re the one person on this planet I can’t be mad at,” He said as he rested his chin on my shoulder. “I can’t do this,” He said, and I felt a tear burn into my skin.

“Can we still be friends? Or is that too much to ask?” I whispered.

He pulled away and turned to look at me. I saw the pain in his eyes. He’d been keeping it at bay for so long he had probably begun to associate it as the feeling of just being with me. Masked in all the good parts enough so the bad wouldn’t seem so unbearable. “Tell me, why did you let it go on for so long? I know why I did, but you…” He asked.

I wanted to be honest, but all I could think of was the night in the tent. How even though I didn’t want to make a fuss over things he’d always been the one to make me feel special. When we first started spending summers together, we’d have a new adventure every day. The necklace he got me, just to wear to the ball and feel special. It was the encompassing many things that made me stay, but none of them were enough to keep me.

I sucked in a breath, looked down at my feet and then spoke the most honest truth I’d given him in months and felt the tears build my eyes. “I convinced myself that every day I stayed with you; would be a day I’d grow into being in love with you. Until I realized, the love I feel for you is different than that. But then I was left with this abundance of days where I had let you believe my heart was growing with yours. And the thought of losing you felt worse than anything imaginable,” I said no longer able to hold in the few tears that escaped. “And I do love you, I do, only, it’s not the way you wanted me to. And I tried, believe me I really wanted to, but forcing it, It just created this hole, and it made me feel lonely, cause I thought it'd never be filled with the type of love that needed to fill it.”

I looked up to see his face had softened, not the expression I was expecting. But it was as if everything made sense to him. Like if he expected no less of me. Part of me was relieved, but not as much as I was angry with myself for having hurt him for so long. The only pain in his eyes was brought on by seeing me in pain.

He moved back over to me, reached up and whipped the tear off my cheek. “You know I’ve never met anyone else like you. And I wholeheartedly believe that I never will,” he said trying to hide his breaking voice. He placed his hand out, so it was next to mine on the banister of the bridge. For a moment I thought he would reach for it, but he just compared the two. “I’m not saying that to sound a certain way, but I just really believe it. I think I’ll love you for the rest of my life. Only now…” He said.

“Everything’s different,” I said, completing his thought.

“Will you still be my Tulip?” he asked me. I looked over to him to see a slight smile on his lips and tears welting in his eyes just as mine had. It gave me hope. We both hated change, but perhaps this wouldn’t be so terrible.

“You’re the only one that calls me that,” I told him. I took his hand one last time, intertwining our fingers. “Always,” I said.

I pulled my hand away and began maneuvering at the jumper I was wearing assuming he’d hand it back. He took my hands and wrapped me in a hug pinning them to my sides.

“Keep it. All my clothes look better on you anyway,” He said into my ear. “The necklace too. It’s yours,” He said, pulling away again.

“Are you sure? It must have cost a fair amount,” I told him making sure he was certain.

He picked it up and looked at the little engraving on it. “Did you ever look up what that means?” he asked me. “It’s the rune for protection, so, it’s yours. That way I know you’ll always have a part of me protecting you,” He told me.

“You have this habit of being too kind to me at times. I was half expecting you to be mad and cause a fuss,” I told him.

“I told you, when it comes to you, I could never. Causing you anymore hurt would break me,” he said in a way that made his words reach my heart. Each one a dagger, realizing that our pain was completely different from each other.

“I know you’re in love with me, but I really want you to be happy. So, if that means taking space, or pushing me away and no longer being part of your family, or even seeing you with someone else, I understand,” I began. 

“Elodie, you’ll always be part of my family. Honestly, I think my parents will still want you over for the holidays. I don’t even know how I'll tell them,” He said.

“If you don't want to just yet, I wouldn’t mind this time. So long as it’s just them,” I told him. For his parents I wouldn’t mind lying for him. It’s different than lying to the entire school. His parents meant more to me than over half the people here. They were like my parents, almost as much as Minerva.

“Not for long, I can tell then we just fizzled out after the tournament,” he said.

We stayed at the bridge for a while longer. Mourning the end of our relationship. Trying to find comfort in the new type of friendship we would have going forward. Not the same as before. Then again how could it be, he was in love with me, there as I loved him platonically. It felt like the entire day passed, but neither of us was ready to leave. He asked if I was hungry, but food seemed so insignificant.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and nudged his head to signal it was time to begin walking back. It was time, time to lay it to rest and move on to the healing. Everything was the same, yet it all felt different. It had been about a year and a half that we’d walked the castle as just friends. And even then, it was different, because back then I was head over heels for him.

“Was I right at least?” He asked, breaking the silence as we reached the courtyard. “About Weasley? Do you fancy him?”

I caught a sight of Cho walking by with a few of her friends, and Harry not too far behind. “Was I right about Cho?” I asked him in return. He stiffened beside me. He dropped his arm from my shoulder and turned to face me, but instead of meeting my eyes, he looked down at his feet ashamed. “Do you fancy her?” I asked calmly.

He let out a huff of air, “It’s easy with her. I love you, believe me, I never lied about that. But...I’ll never understand why you think you’re unlovable, why you make it so hard, when it’s so easy to love you.” He said.

We left it at that. Both promising that if his parents asked, we were still together. But also, ready to leave anything together in the past. I felt more for him than I did for myself. I was breaking up with someone I wasn't in love with, while he was breaking up with someone he was completely in love with. It was an anomaly, but there was no way to fix it anymore. How much can you try to fix something if one side keeps breaking.

And for the first time, I wasn’t scared of the loneliness.


	40. Floating

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I sat in Minerva’s office spread out on the recamier casually sipping tea as I tried to work on the study guide for my Divinations exam. She was finishing up a class but would surely come in and grade papers once she dismissed her students. Normally I’d go to Study hall in the Great Hall, or even the Library, but I felt like I needed a change of scenery. That and weeks had passed, and I still didn’t know how to sit across from Cedric knowing that he’d look up at me from time to time with those grief struck eyes. He said he wasn’t rushing into anything new, meaning he was probably taking things with Cho slow. I wondered how she’d feel over the fact he asked me to play the part in front of his parents at the last challenge in a couple weeks? 

I dipped my quill into my ink pot, only to be surprised by it being empty. Had I really been at it for that long that I hadn’t noticed my supply was running low? I kept meaning to buy more, but between classwork, homework and study guides I'd been writing like a mad woman. I looked over to Minerva’s desk to look for her Inkwell but came up empty. I stopped my search when I saw the framed photo she kept at her desk. I looked about seven or eight, missing teeth, hair in two braids. This woman, I owe her everything.

I didn’t remember the photo, then again there were still a lot of memories I still hadn’t figured out if they were real or not, it was all a jumbled mess I had decided to take a break from. Professor Trelawney had told me, once I sorted everything out, I could possibly remember things as far back to infancy. I liked to think I could, I remembered Sirius and Remus, 16 years younger than they currently were. I was just tired of trying all the time.

I sat back at my work and looked over everything I’d done so far. I wondered if it was worth interrupting Minerva’s class just to get some ink. I leaned back on recamier and looked up at the ceiling. I felt like though I had rid myself of the stress and pressures of a relationship, I still felt an unmanageable weight on my shoulders. I wondered what it was like to not have any worries. To be as light as a feather.

_ Let us take control… _

_ You can do so much more… _

I closed my eyes and let out a slow deep breath, similar to the meditation exercises I’d been using to try and control the deeper, darker side of my magic. I opened my eyes and things were still the same. I stretched myself out properly and relaxed. Closed my eyes and took in a breath. I wondered what it would feel like to be weightless, to float like a feather about the entire world, looking down, knowing I could fall at any moment, but having had those few moments of bliss would make it enough. When I released it, I kept pushing, further and further. It felt like I had pushed out all the air my body was capable of holding. And for a moment, I felt everything stop. My heart, my brain, the world around me. Everything seemed to sink beneath me. I opened my eyelids to look through unclouded shifted eyes, and with each breath I moved closer and closer to the ceiling. I was floating.

_ Use us… _

_ We’re here with you… _

I let the hissing go on and on, focusing on my breathing. It felt like a million electrical sparks leaving feathered kisses and covering every inch of my body. I felt in control of every nerve of my body. I let a giggle escape my lips as the euphoric and orgasmic feeling took over. I couldn’t imagine any better feeling could exist in the world.

_ Someone’s coming… _

The last hiss spoke right as the door crept open. My head snapped to the side and I felt the shift leave my eyes and I immediately crashed back into the recamier. I landed harder than I thought I would, then again, I’d been higher up than I thought I could.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Minerva shouted at me as she quickly shut her office door behind her. She looked at me in disbelief as I rubbed the back of my head that had hit the arm of the recamier a bit too hard. She waited for an answer, but I didn’t know how exactly to answer her. What had I been doing? From time to time I’d indulge the hisses and let them guide my decisions, but never like this, never render control.

“Floating,” I answered, giving her a guilty look.

She walked over and grabbed my chin to look up at her as she inspected my face. “Last I was aware, ‘Floating’ around will not help you pass your O.W.L.S. Nor is it keeping a low profile,” She said a bit angered. Technically she was right, though I did think that  _ ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ _ may be on the exam. After a moment she took a seat next to me, her face softened a bit, but still on edge. “We’ve talked about this,” She told me. 

“No, you talked about it. We don’t know that it was dark magic,” I said trying to reason with her, though I knew she was right.

“How many witches and wizards, young or old do you know that pass their time ‘Floating’ around?” She asked me sarcastically. “My dear, it is consuming, addictive. It’s too risky to allow yourself to indulge,” She pressed further.

“I know,” I said in a small voice that made me about two feet tall. I could count the number of times she’d ever made me feel like this on one hand, that’s how rare it was.

She took my hand into hers and let out a scoff as she began stroking her thumb across the back of my hand. “You’re not a child anymore Elodie. Promise me,” She began. “No more fooling around, at least not until we know more,” She said.

What she truly meant to say, was to put an end to it. Wandless magic was one thing, it was well known to wizards. Not everyone was able to actually produce it as comfortably or easily as I could, but it was more common, nonetheless. But if anyone were to find out about the voices, or the dark magic, that’s where the problem would lie. If the wrong person found out, that’s what she feared the most. All that in addition to the dreams and the leaking visions. Minerva was scared, only now, it was showing through her hard exterior.

_ She wants us gone… _

_ We're yours... _

_ Keep us safe… _

“Okay, I promise,” I answered and took my hand back. “Do I scare you Mimi?” I asked in a more sinister tone with shifted eyes, letting her see my clouded snake slit eyes.

“Remember what I said dear,” She said and stroked my cheek, pushing back the shift. “No good can come from dark magic.”

*******

It didn’t take too long before I broke my promise. It was only a technicality. I had been frustrated over one of the practice written exams for Ancient Runes. Accidently pressing too hard as I wrote, I snapped a quill and threw it across my dorm towards the door. Before I knew it, I felt my eyes shift. It wasn’t too bad, not like the shift from my visions which weren’t always controllable. This one just looked worse, animal like. I laid back in my bed and waited for it to pass.

A knock at my door made me sit up straight in bed and pushed the shift back. The door cracked open and I saw George appear. He looked around and spotted me bringing on a huge grin to his face.

“Care for a study buddy?” He asked me, notebook in hand.

I let out a little laugh, “No, but I could use a break,” I told him as he entered in and made himself comfortable at the foot of my bed as he leaned on the pillar. “I’ll say, I truly believe that Ancient Runes will be the reason my entire term is ruined,” I told him, tossing the book at him.

“Come now, if anyone can figure it out, it should be the girl who somehow manages to take every class offered,” He said with a suspicious look on his face. Before I could say anything, he raised a finger and said, “Your secret’s safe with me, as always. How’d you manage that anyway?” He asked.

“Independent study. Last term I had a bit more help on Minerva and Dumbledore’s end, but this time around I just completed the class work and exams. I need to pass with a majority of O’s to E’s to continue onto N.E.W.T.’s next term,” I told him.

“Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” He asked me, confused.

I hadn’t told anyone other than Sirius and Minerva about the vision I’d had. The one of us living is Ottery St. Catchpole. Showing it to Sirius the way I had when he came to visit me was a risk, I’d never heard of psychic’s projecting their visions as I had. But then again, all spells and magic are unheard of until someone gives it a try.

“Another one of your secrets?” George asked me, breaking my train of thought. “It’s alright, just tell me to piss off,” He said.

“No, it’s not that, I just…It’s just something I see myself doing,” I answered him “Hey George, do you think I should tell Cedric about the dream? I had half a mind to tell him today, but I couldn’t find him,” I asked.

“Honestly, I don’t think there’s much ground to stand on, it being a dream and all, but if it really scared you, then yes, you should,” He answered me.

I went to my trunk and took out a few snacks and sweets letting the subject go. We quizzed each other on classes that we had in common and took notes as we studied during the classes we didn’t have in common. After a while Alicia joined us, and then Katie and eventually Fred and Lee. George surrendered his spot on my bed to Fred while he took over Angelina’s bed which was currently empty. I tossed the flavors of jellybeans I didn’t like into Fred’s mouth, and before we knew it the night felt like it had slipped through our fingers. Every now and then I nudge Fred with my foot to get his attention, which would lead to him flipping the pages of my book or him playing with the hem of my sock.

I looked over and saw that Katie had dozed off and fell asleep with her notebook open beside her. I motioned with my finger to pull her blanket over her and move her books to her trunk. Another while later I heard a snore come from Lee who had fallen asleep as he leaned against her bed. Looking around the room it seemed like I was the only one awake still.

“I think it’s about time to call it a night,” Angelina said as she walked into the room and looked at the scene in front of her. She eyed George who had curled up into a ball on her bed and a smile took over her face. I’d had my fingers crossed that things were going well between them.

“You try waking them and telling them they need to move, I bid you good luck,” I told her. “I’ll just be a few more minutes, but if you’d like some privacy, I can cast a charm,” I told her as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. 

“I may take you up on that,” she said as she grabbed a change of clothes and left the room for a moment. I looked at George sleeping in her bed. Looking completely comfortable and at ease. It was nice. She had been giving him the cold shoulder for too long this last time around. He never told me why he left her at the party.

Fred let out a loud breath and shifted slightly as he got more comfortable. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. “I should be about ten more minutes, is that alright?” I asked him. 

“You know me Potter, I can sleep through just about anything,” he answered me. And it was true. The few times I’d ever try to wake him from his sleep it had proved a nearly impossible task. “Am I allowed to come up there though?” He asked. “I mean, only if it’s okay.”

In truth I’d only told Angelina about the breakup. The only reason I had was because when I returned to the common room that night, I couldn’t help the tears that would come every now and then. I was right. Breaking his heart hurt worse than being alone. As soon as I had climbed into bed, I had wanted him to hold me, just one more time. I think they call that closure. But closure is just a selfish desire for one more night.

Though in telling Angelina, that led to her telling Alicia and George which led to them telling Lee, Katie, and Fred. So now everyone knew. The fact that Cho was sticking to Cedric like a piece of droobles gum to his shoe helped in confirming the rumors. For a while it was pretty confusing, since we were still trying to spend time together as just friends.

I picked up my book that rested on the pillow next to me. He accepted the invitation and moved up, so he was lying next to me as I sat up in my bed. Angelina walked in and climbed into her bed. She shot us a wink and shut her curtain as we heard her cast a silencing charm. 

“Yeah they won’t be coming out anytime soon,” I told Fred. 

He looked at me a bit surprised. Not because it was his brother in there with her, but because of how casual we were about it. “Is that what you ladies get up to in here?” I didn’t answer him, just let out a breathy laugh. I was nearly finished with my notes when a hand closed my textbook. He gave me a sly look before saying, “Give it a rest.”

I rose from bed and cleared my books to set them down on my trunk, grabbing the jumper I had laid out on the floor. I was going to put it on, but I looked at Fred who was watching my every movement with laser like focus. I lifted the sheets and climbed into my bed. He looked at me in his special Fred like way. The way that reminded me of days spent by the lake and camping out under the stars with too much alcohol in our systems.

“Hey Freddy,” I asked him.

“Yeah Ellie?” He answered me as I moved closer to him. He played with a piece of hair and proceeded to tuck it behind my ear. I could see the sleep in his eyes that was dying to take over. 

_ Him… _

_ Stay with him… _

“I have a feeling something bad is going to happen,” I told him. 

He pulled me in close, so I was breathing in the aroma of his skin. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body washing over me like a blanket of protection. We’d been here before. When things were a bit easier. I wanted to stay in this bubble forever, to just have Freddie and Elodie as we were without any of the complications that would come along with it.

“Why’s that?” he asked me half asleep already.

I didn’t answer him, I didn’t know how to describe the feeling of impending doom, much less the gut feeling I kept getting every night before going to sleep. Like my body was trying to prepare me for something. Perhaps that was it. Was I preparing for something I hadn’t seen coming yet?

“El, do you fancy me too?” He asked me a moment before a light snore escaped his lips.

_ Him… _

_ We want him… _

The feeling didn’t leave, instead it felt like it was still there, only now it was wrapped in the caress of stomach knots and covered in butterfly kisses. It was being eased away the way a healing charm fixes a broken bone. The mark would always show, but the healing made it better. 

“Yes Freddie,” I whispered to him knowing he’d probably think it was only a dream. I didn’t need to be psychic to know his real confession was coming.

*******

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of my hair being played with. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to put an end to the tender feeling. I heard tiptoed footsteps around the room, someone wanting to be as quiet as possible.

“Sleep well Fred?” I heard Angelina say sarcastically.

“Not as well as I’m sure you two did. You may want to work on that silencing charm of yours Johnson,” Fred said.

It was true. Halfway through the night her charm slipped a bit and the sounds of her and George snogging in her bed. I’m sure it escalated further, but I had shifted so I could over my ears enough to not hear them proceed. By the sound of his smugness, I could only assume he must have awakened shortly after I had and heard how they had escalated.

“Are you going to man up and ask the poor girl on a proper outing anytime soon?” George asked.

“I had a dream that I did last night. It was quite wonderful,” He said. I was right. He had thought it was only a dream. But I had already given him his first yes. “I want to give her time. I don’t want her to feel strange about it,” He answered. 

It was a sweet notion, only I wondered why he was moving so slowly. It seemed like he always moved at warped speed with all his other girls. Then again, I was always sure that I wouldn’t want to be one of his flings. I’d always hated hearing about them in the past. This term was the most attention I’d ever given them. I used to hate hearing about him with other girls, especially girls I knew. Mostly because it didn’t interest me, but also because it made me uncomfortable. 

George had told me once that they treated me differently because they saw me in a different category from those girls. He said that they didn’t see me as a ‘Fallback Girl’. I wasn’t just any port in the storm. They saw me as more. Good. I wouldn’t accept any less. In truth if he asked me on a date today I’d want to say yes, but how would I explain that I had promised Cedric that at the last tournament I would appear to still be his happy girlfriend for his parents benefit? Then again. Lately I’d had better communication and honesty with Fred.

I stirred a bit so he would know I was awake. And then I slowly opened my eyes to be met by his brown ones scanning over my face. And for the first time in a long time I felt incredibly shy. I probably still had sleep in my eyes yet here he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. I felt my stomach rumble which caused a laugh to escape from me. 

We got dressed in our uniforms and made our way down to breakfast. I tried to help it, but out of habit I looked up and saw Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He was with Scott, Justin, and Maggie and thankfully Cho was nowhere in sight. I sat on the same side of the table as Alicia, as Angelina and the twins sat across from us. I looked up and saw Cedric smile at me with a little wave of his hand. I smiled instantly and mouthed ‘Good morning’ before he held up one finger to me telling me to hold on. 

“Did you hear from mum? Charlie and Bill are coming to the last challenge!” Ginny said as she took the seat next from me. 

“Charlie’s coming?” Alicia and Angelina said going gooey eyed. 

“Ms. Ginny,” Cedric said as he stepped up behind her. “Do you think you can be persuaded to allow me a moment of Elodie’s time? I promise, no funny business. Just friends,” He said to her, playing nice.

Ginny looked at me and then she looked at the twins for a brief moment before flicking her hand as if to get ‘shoo, shoo’.

“Maggie said you were looking for me yesterday? Did you still want to talk?” He asked me.

I gave him a pout and looked at my plate in front of me. “But I’m so hungry now, and I have exams today,” I said. He laughed in a breathy manner as he looked down at his feet. “It’s alright, that’s more important,” I said as I grabbed a piece of bacon from the platter. As he turned to begin walking out, I took the piece of toast Fred had in his hand and shot him a wink before turning to leave as well. He’d tell me tonight; I didn’t need to be psychic to know that.

*******

“I don’t understand why you’re not taking this seriously. I’m telling you what I saw!” I said to Cedric frustrated that I'd gone over it again and again, but he wasn’t listening to me.

“El, I’m listening to what you’re saying, but…” He began but stopped before completing his thought. I had told him about the dreams, and the constant feeling of something bigger coming. 

“But what?” I said frustrated.

He paced back and forth between the shower stalls. Since only prefects were allowed in this bathroom it was the best place for us to have a conversation that I didn’t want anyone else to listen in on. Though the last time we’d been here was before the second task to take a bath together. “Your ‘visions’ haven’t exactly been reliable. You said so yourself,” He told me as he stopped pacing back and forth.

“So what? Just because they haven’t been complete in the past, you’re going to choose to ignore it? Is that right?” I asked him angrily.

He walked over to me and put his hands on both of my shoulders allowing his thumbs to rub small circles on my collar bones. “I just think, if McGonagall and Dumbledore have both told you to cast them aside…They said that it’s too unpredictable to rely on your dreams or visions, we can’t go out following the guidelines of a wonky magic,” He told me.

I took a step back, tilted my head down and pinched the bridge of my nose. He had a point; I hadn’t been able to rely on anything I’d seen so far of the future. But everything I’d seen while I was underwater. It felt so real.

“I am asking you, begging you, not to go through with it,” I told him. “Please, put everything that’s happened lately aside. As your oldest friend, please.” I said. 

I’d never felt so ignored before. Things had been fairly well, but this conversation made me realize that nothing had actually changed between us. While I was able to surprise him with my magic or my smarts from time to time, he didn’t really see me as his equal. I felt like no matter how much I chose to speak up lately, it was just disregarded.

“El, it’s the last task! I’m in first place, and it’s tomorrow. Just one more and this’ll all be over,” He told me. “Look, you’ve been stressed lately, exams are almost over…”

“Don’t do that. Don’t cast me aside, just because I’m worried for your safety, okay?” I told him.

“That’s funny,” He said as he rubbed his hand across his chin, with absolutely no humor. “You know I spent this last year pulling you closer and closer, but you just kept casting me aside. For once can you just please…” He began but stopped to control his words. It felt like the anger he didn’t show when we actually broke up was coming through now. Like a second wave was crashing through. “You know I don’t know what to say other than I miss my girlfriend, the one that wasn’t constantly in a state of worry. Just, please, tell me what’s going on inside your head. Cause I don’t know what to say other than I still miss you, and I still love you. That’s how I’ll always feel, but it still just seems to push you further away,” Cedric said pleading with me. 

_ Tell him… _

_ It’s time… _

I turned to face him and rubbed the back of my neck. “Ex-girlfriend,” I said, correcting him. “You want to know what’s going on inside my head?” I told him in a low voice. “I told you what McGonagall said, I have Dark Magic in me, and if that ever blows up, and you’re in the crossfire I could never forgive myself for it,” I admitted to him. I felt like a sinner, confessing nearly all my thoughts to him. And I felt the slightest hint of relief. 

Cedric moved closer to put his hands on either side of my face, refusing to let me look away from him. “Listen to me, I’m not going anywhere, ever. I’ll be here no matter what happens. I’ll always be with you. Okay?” 

“Okay,” I told him firmly.

He took me into a hug that only made me feel worse. “When all this is over, I’m going to take you and my parents on a trip to celebrate. McGonagall can come too. Put a dent in those galleons I’ll be winning. We can go to the beach somewhere. Somewhere you can be in the sun every day, and we can sip vanilla tea, as friends, like we used to,” He told me. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

I closed my eyes, once again trying to force a vision to appear. Trying to see the future he was describing. But I couldn’t make my eyes go milky white, and I couldn’t see something I didn’t wholeheartedly believe. 

“Yeah,” I said in a breath. “That sounds lovely,” I told him. “Just…for goodness sakes please protect yourself this time,” I told him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, wanting to hold onto him for as long as possible.

  
  



	41. Biscotti and The Hogwarts March

**~Fred’s POV~**

The first week of exams had finished, and everyone was halfway relieved. Tomorrow was the last task of the tournament, Monday and Tuesday were the last day of Exams, finishing the Term and then Wednesday we’d all be on the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross. Another term would have ended, and another Summer would begin. As it always did. Only this time, things felt different. There was a cloud of Celebration in the air. Hogwarts was the favorite to win the Triwizard tournament. 

Last night as we were studying for exams the atmosphere between our circle seemed different as well. Angelina and George seemed like they were finally in a good spot, much to his satisfaction. Lee and Katie seemed to be getting more comfortable as time went on. And Alicia, well she was still holding out for the perfect girl. Unfortunately for her, I was working on earning the perfect girl for myself.

I had a dream that night as I fell asleep next to Elodie. That I’d told her I fancied her, and the feeling was mutual. Waking up to her curled in my arms gave me the courage I needed to put it out on the line. It didn’t even bother me when her and Diggory went for a private conversation this morning. The thought crossed my mind for a split second that maybe they would have gotten back together. But I decided that so long as I put everything out in the open, if I confessed to her how I truly felt, then getting my heart broken by her rejection wouldn’t be so bad.

I walked into the Great hall and saw Elodie sitting with George and Ginny. I couldn’t help but smile. To be honest, I wouldn’t mind seeing that for the rest of my life. Not necessarily in this setting, but just the picture of her intertwining her life with my families. She was already an honorary Weasley, and while she’d told me she never saw herself getting married or having children, perhaps we could be one of those pairs that grow old together and constantly travel the world. The fun aunt and uncle that spoil everyone with gifts.

I could see that. I could see us as being endgame. We just had to get over this hump. I wasn’t in a rush. She could take all the time she needed. I’d tell her tonight, that way we’d end the year where I’d wanted to be for what felt like a lifetime. She finally looked completely happy. I’d burn the image into my brain and hold it there for the rest of my life.

“You know, as much as I want to dislike you, it's definitely a lovely sight, seeing her that happy,” Cedric said as walked up and stood next to me, taking in the sight.

“Funny, as much as I want to dislike you, I think I have you to thank,” I told him. 

“You don’t read much outside the wizarding community do you?” He asked me to which I shook my head. “It’s an acquired taste. But there's this thought by a philosopher somewhere that said ‘everyone gets probably two or three great loves in their life. The first is the one that awakens a different type of love within you, it teaches you how to feel and what it means to be loved by someone. The second, tends to be one that takes you by surprise, because you weren’t expecting it, and it teaches you to love inside out, flaws and all.’ I know I made mistakes, I tried to make her someone she’s not, and I took her for granted but if she was going to be with anyone else, I’m glad she has you,” he said sincerely. 

“Thank you? Does that mean you’re going to back off?” I asked him, still holding concern.

“I still love her mate, I always will.She’s the best person I know, and if the day comes that she tells me she loves me too, nothing will stand in my way,” He admitted. As much as I hated it, I knew I would do the same. “So don’t soil it. Develop a taste for muggle authors, that's the only tip I'll give you” He said and proceeded over to his table, keeping eyes on her the entire time.

I didn’t bother to look his way the rest of the night, there was no need. I sat next to her and every now and then I’d tap her foot, earning a cunning smile from her. When she’d shiver from the cold, she would lean into me just slightly, using me as her own personal radiator. Not that I minded much.

“Care for a cup of tea tonight? I’m sure Winky can fix us up some deserts to sneak up to the common room,” I said for her ears only.

“You know I think I’d really like that,” She said. She was blushing too. “But if you slip me so much as one Canary Crème, I’ll send an owl to your mother immediately Fred Weasley,” She warned me. 

“You know me too well Potter,” I told her.

She went up to the room with everyone else once dinner was over. Sure enough, Winky was happy to oblige my request for tea and desserts. I told her it was for Elodie and she said that she remembered McGonagall always took black tea when they would have it at night. Funny I could have sworn that she mentioned something about vanilla tea? But Winky confirmed that both Elodie and McGonagall never cared much for sweet teas. I’d add it to the list of idiosyncrasy that seemed to keep building. With a blink and a flash, she said it had been delivered to my desired location awaiting my arrival. 

As I walked back into the Common room, I ran through a quick list of reasons not to say anything. But the good outweighed the bad. If I weren’t a risk taker, I wouldn’t be who I am. I saw her on the sofa with Harry and the rest of the lot. They were giving him words of encouragement before the final match tomorrow which made her shift uncomfortably. Once they had all called it a night Elodie stayed behind and sat with me at her favorite spot in the common room. We drank tea and looked out from a window that showed the grounds in a way that made it look like what a bird would see if it were flying.

“So, tell me more about your summer plans. You mentioned staying with Sirius but is that all?” I asked her as I took a biscotti from the plate in front of us.

She dunked hers in the tea repeatedly before taking a bite whereas I just crunched into it nearly breaking a tooth. “Honestly, that's all I’m completely decided on so far. Well spending time with him and Minerva. I’m sure Remus will be around as well,” She answered.

“Are they…” I asked, not wanting to assume anything.

“You know I kind of picked up on something there, but I'm not too certain. I wouldn’t mind, so long as they're both happy,” she answered. I stretched out my legs on the bench and felt my leg brush against hers, she must not have minded much since she made no attempt to move and a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

“Can I be honest with you about something?” I asked her. As I set down my tea and rock-hard biscotti.

“Always,” She answered, pulling her gaze away from the window and meeting my eyes.

I saw into her, but she was reading me like the book that I was. I thought about it and I opened my mouth, but the words didn’t come out. “I really hate biscotti,” I said. “It’s not even a real biscuit, it’s more of an overcooked rock-hard scone,” I continued nervously. 

“May I?” She asked with a chuckle, to which I nodded. “You have to soften it, otherwise you could chip a tooth,” She said as she took half a biscuit into her hand and began dipping it into her teacup. After a few, she raised it to my mouth and let me take a bite as she let her fingers brush the bottom of my lower lip. “The black tea brings out the flavor of the almonds, making it almost floral.”

It was amazing. It was honestly one of the best things I think I'd put in my mouth. Her touch erupted goosebumps along my arms and neck. I wanted to kiss her little finger or do something that would bring her the same sensation she’d managed to bring to me. I wanted to kiss her until she was senseless. I thought I could see sparks. I wanted her to do it again, bring me this feeling again, even though I knew it was wrong to move in such a way.

“Amazing isn’t it?” She asked, not fully knowing what she was asking me. “Now why don’t you tell me what you really wanted to say? Or did you sincerely want to make me aware of your aversion to bis-” 

“I fancy you,” I blurted out, no longer able to hold it in. I couldn’t even look her in the eye, I simply looked at her frail hands holding her teacup. “I’ve fancied you for years, and I can’t hold it in anymore, and I need to tell you now. Not because of someone else, or the end of term or anything so trivial. I need to tell you because if I hold it in any longer, I truly believe I’ll go mad. I fancy everything about you. And I know you just ended things with Diggory, so I can respect that you may not want to jump into anything so soon. And I know you said I need to earn you if I want to be your boyfriend, which I fully intend to. You’re the only one I want to be with if you’ll have me,” I said rambling on. I didn’t realize I was out of breath until I finally stopped speaking. She didn’t say anything which made me grow concerned. I looked up to see her looking at me with a shy smile. 

“Well, what took you so long?” She told me as she took my hand in hers. “I fancy you too.”

“Yeah!” “Woo!” “About time!” We heard eruptions from the staircase that led to the dorms. A second later George, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Katie stepped out for a moment to celebrate. They had all had enough of our cat and mouse game that seemed to be never ending. It only lasted a moment longer before they retreated back upstairs. Leaving us a laughing mess. 

“I should actually be going up to bed too, tomorrows going to be a long day for everyone,” she said.

“Yeah, of course,” I said, not knowing what else to say. What I did know was that I had an uncontrollable grin covering my face.

She began walking away but stopped to turn one last time. “I should tell you, in full disclosure of the truth,” She began. I felt my smile fall as this wasn’t starting off so good. “Tomorrow, uhm...Cedric’s parents don’t know...that we broke up for good. At the end of the day, he’s still my friend. I told him I'd let them think we were still together until after the tournament. I want you to trust me, the same way I’m going to trust you going forward,” She said. 

I already hated it. Especially since Diggory’s words still rang loud in my head. What if this was his way of sinking his hooks into her deeper. But her words were carefully chosen. To her they were broken up for good. She had said yes to me, and I did trust her. It was only another day; I could do that.

I stepped forward and took her hand, raising it to my lips and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Okay, I trust you,” I told her.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I woke up the next morning and felt like I was having a heart attack. It felt like my heart thumped loudly and immensely, the way a percussionist would slam a mallet into a gong. Like it was wearing itself out, preparing to stop. I shot up to sit up straight in my bed and looked around to realize I was still safe in my little bed. I clutched my hand to my chest and caught my breath until I was calm enough to lay back down. By the time I realized I wasn’t dying I decided to get out of bed and go take a shower. I sat in my stall and let the hot water run down my back, burning its way into my skin leaving me feeling slight tingles. For it nearly being summer I felt unusually cold, so much so I needed to dress in a long-sleeved shirt, a jumper, and a coat.

It was one of those odd days where the world seemed to move fast, and I seemed to move slow. I couldn’t describe it in any other way. I felt tired and weak, enough to want to stay in bed all day and just drink pumpkin juice. Everyone was buzzing about the last challenge, but I couldn’t seem to focus on any one thing for too long. Before I knew it the entirety of the day had slipped by me and it was time to head down to the quidditch pitch for the tournament. 

I had walked with Fred which seemed to make me feel better. I noticed that under his jumper he was wearing the birthday gift I had given him which made me smile inside. After the conversation we had last night I thought I would be walking on a cloud. We’d finally shared a moment where he told me to my face the feelings he’d been holding inside. We were done playing games, and ready to submit. It was the start of something new, the start of what felt right. And for a moment, the hisses seemed to go dormant, they didn’t disturb me once. We were all in agreement, we liked him. But he couldn’t stay with me the entire time. He and George went off to collect bets. Again, much to my distaste, but they were finishing what they had started.

I walked into the arena with Angelina prepared to go and save seats for everyone to join us, but was immediately taken into a hug by Cedric causing the rest of the world to disappear as the sinking feeling set in. I didn’t want to let him go, not for the romantic notion or even to play along as I'd promised to. But because I thought if I held onto him for as long as I could, I’d be able to keep him from entering the last challenge that much longer. He pulled back to look me in the eye and gave me a reassuring look that everything would be alright. But it didn’t do much.

“Wish me luck, will you lovie,” He said. 

I tangled my fingers into his soft hair as I rested my forehead against his and said, “Good luck, come back to me in one piece alright?”

He pulled away and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, “Always,” He said with a smile. He began taking off his jumper and handed it to me for safekeeping until he returned. “Can you tell me you love me?” He asked with a conniving grin on his face. He didn’t give up easily, that was for certain.

I let out a breathy chuckle, “Perhaps, when you get back,” I answered him.

I went into the stands still laughing to myself lightly and found my place between Fred and Angelina. I placed the jumper in my lap and turned to look at Fred who seemed calm and excited enough. I reassured him that he could trust me, but I felt like the problem was that he didn’t trust Cedric with me. He spent a moment getting organized and taking in last minute bets from anyone who walked up to him wanting to get in on the action. Behind us sat Ginny with Bill, Charlie, and Percy whom I hadn’t seen since the summer but looked happy enough to see me as well. Percy wore a new suit and sat with an elevated stature. His position with the Ministry was well suited for him.

“So beautiful,” Charlie said, catching my attention. “Still wasting your time on these schoolboys? Or are you ready to leave them all behind and run off with a real man?” Charlie said to me with a sly grin on his face as he eyed me up and down. His flirting was still just as relentless as before.

“‘Real man’ you say? More like a ‘crazy man’. This bloke will have you riding dragons and convinced you can learn to breathe fire,” Bill said.

“Well I don’t know about breathing fire, but I do know how to create and yield it,” I told them, sounding too witty for the mood I was actually in. “Besides, I don’t think your brother would appreciate it much if I ran off with you, seeing as it was just last night, I told him I fancied him,” I informed them.

Bill’s face lit up with happiness while Charlie’s just looked shocked. I looked over to Fred and saw that he was looking at George in a way to tell him he’d never been happier. He placed his hand on top of mine and rested it on my knee before turning back to his brothers.

“Well it’s about bloody time,” Bill said as he looked at the both of us and firmly patted Fred on his shoulders.

“You sure he’s the Weasley you want? Is it because he’s the only port in the storm while I’m away?” Charlie asked, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Bill.

“Ginny, bundle up dear, I’m going to be over there with your father,” Molly said as she came and brought Ginny a scarf. “Oh, Elodie my dear, you look beautiful as ever! Look how long your hair has gotten! You look so much like your mother,” Molly said. She noticed Fred and I holding hands and beamed at the sight. She pulled me up and took me into a hug before darting off to sit with Mr. Weasley.

As everyone filled up the stands the band began playing the Hogwarts March filling the air with music. It was a catchy tune, the kind that could get stuck in your head for hours at the most random of times. Outside the maze below the champions gathered. Amos was beaming as he held up Cedric’s hand to earn cheers from the crowd. Cedric looked like he wished his father would calm down, but I knew that wouldn’t happen. Moody limped over to Harry and squeezed his shoulder firmly. I knew people wanted Harry to win, hell I wanted him to win, but it was different with Moody. Almost like if he could find a way to help Harry cheat he would.

_ Not him… _

_ He’s hurt us… _

Above the crowd Dumbledore’s voice rang loudly, “Silence!” He shouted, calming everyone. “Earlier this evening, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it’s exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory…and Mr. Potter…” he said but took a break when Hogwarts students jumped to their feet loudly cheering on both Cedric and Harry. “Are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, Followed by Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! Contestants, gather round,” He said and took them into a private circle for a minute.

“Champions! Prepare yourselves!” He said loudly, once more bringing a cheer over the crowd. I rose to my feet and applauded along with everyone else. Force excitement and faking a smile. I watched as Cedric and Harry exchanged a look, they nodded at each other, almost as if to wish each other luck. “On the count of three! One—” Dumbledore said but was cut off by the sound of the cannon firing. 

The band began playing again, and the four champions entered the maze. Everyone cheered as we watched the entrances close around them. I looked down at Harry to catch one last glimpse at him, but I was distracted. Moody’s eye was studying me again. Shifting up and down, zooming in and out. Like it was expecting me to do something.

_ It’s not real… _

_ Disguise…  _

__

*******

“If I invite you to join me in Romania will that change your mind?” Charlie asked me jokingly after a while.

I laughed and leaned into Ginny who was seated between my legs as I braided her hair. “Now there’s an offer Freddie’s never made me! Tell me, will I be Queen of the dragons if I go?” I asked him sarcastically.

“Is it not enough to be the queen of my heart?” Fred answered as he clutched his hands to his chest in dramatic pain. Once he was finished, he slithered a hand to the small of my back and rubbed circles with his thumb. 

“Oh, I do like the sound of that as well,” I told him as I worked Ginny’s hair and enjoyed the warmth coming off of his hands. 

“The cup is ours! Both Krum and Fleur have packed it in,” George said with excitement.

As I finished Ginny’s braids and looked around, I caught sight of Mrs. Diggory who eagerly waved at me from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s side. She looked utterly excited to be here and more excited to see me. Last time I’d seen her was on the platform before the start of term. 

“I’ll be back, I should go say hi,” I said to Fred placing my hand on his knee. He looked down at the small gesture and smiled then nodded. I knew he didn’t like it, but he trusted me, which would earn him major brownie points in the end. I tied Cedric’s jumper around my waist underneath my coat and made my way through the stands and went to greet the Diggory’s who, as always, would be happy to see me. 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Diggory,” Cho said as she walked by them to get to her seat only two raisers up. They didn’t seem too interested. But that was probably only because they didn’t know her yet. He probably hadn’t introduced her the way he would have wanted to. That would come after the tournament. Once he’d confessed to them that we’d only be friends.

“There you are my dear!” Mr. Diggory said, taking me in an enormous hug that nearly lifted my feet off the ground. “We’ve been wondering about you!”

I looked up at Cho and saw how her face fell. For all I knew she probably could have asked to be introduced to his parents, but he may not have thought it the right time yet. But now it was laid out in front of her without my meaning to. They would always like me, our interaction proved that to her. I felt guilty. I’d wished them a happy relationship, but in this moment, it looked like I was flaunting mine in front of her. Making her feel like a consolation prize.

“How are you dear?” Mrs. Diggory asked. 

“Swell,” I answered her simply not wanting to answer honestly.

“Cedric told us all about the celebratory holiday he wants to take once he wins! Are you excited? Oh, Of course, you are!” Mr. Diggory said. Funny, he told them about that, but he didn’t tell them about us breaking up or him having a new girly type friend. 

“Amos, you’re getting ahead of yourself darling,” Mrs. Diggory told him. 

“Oh, Annie! The girl’s nearly family! I wouldn’t be surprised if that boy of mine wins and runs straight into her arms! A bit of a romantic he is, gets that from his dear old dad,” Mr. Diggory said, getting all worked up again. “Ahh, young love,” he said as he sat back down.

I didn’t have it in me to look at Cho. If it had been the other way around, every word would be a dagger in me. Instead I looked over to Molly who looked a bit confused. Almost as if she were trying to decipher whether or not she’d actually seen Fred and I holding hands not too long ago, or if she had imagined it. I didn’t blame her; it was a rather odd situation all around. 

“How’s school been dear? Cedric tells us you’re rather busy most of the time,” Annie asked me.

“She’s preparing to finish a year early,” Minerva informed her proudly. “Working on an independent study and keeping out of trouble.”

“She’s bright enough! I’m sure if you wanted to finish your schooling this year you could,” Amos said.

“Yes, it keeps me quite busy,” I told them, feeling uneasy. I felt a knot twisting and tightening in my chest that made it hard to breath, and a pounding in my head that gave off a high pitch tone making all noise silence behind me. It felt like even the hisses didn’t like it. I felt like I was either going to throw up or have convulsions. I felt a pressure on the side of my head, more specifically where my scar rested on my temple. I looked at Minerva with a worried look that she picked up on right away.

_ They’re waking us up… _

_ More are soon coming… _

“My dear, you’re bleeding,” She said.

I felt a drop touch my lips and realized that my nose had started bleeding. It wasn’t terrible, just embarrassing. It stopped as soon as I wiped it with the sleeve of my jumper. The throbbing in my head was worse, much worse. Feeling like it would never end.

_ It’s too late… _

_ He’ll come for us… _

_ Wake the rest… _

_ We belong to you… _

_ Loyal to you… _

_ We’ll keep you safe… _

I took in a sharp breath, and the sinking feeling disappeared. Just as quickly as everything had come on was as quick as it left. I didn’t feel nauseous or dizzy anymore, and the throbbing stopped. The hisses stopped fighting for attention, almost as if they’d allowed me to close the door for a moment of peace. But it wasn’t just that, it was as if they had left the house entirely. Like they knew I needed to be left alone.

_ He’s with them now… _

_ It is done…  _

One final voice said to me leaving me puzzled by what it meant. One final voice, and then they all allowed me an eerie silence.

“Are you feeling well dear?” Minerva asked. Only a second had passed since she spoke last, but it felt like much longer with all the company I kept.

“Brilliant,” I answered happily. “I think I accidently ate one of the twins Nosebleed Nougats, probably a delayed effect,” I answered her.

“Right well,” she said suspiciously looking into my eyes for any signs of anything strange visibly occurring.

We heard a loud crack and saw Both Harry and Cedric returned with the cup. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Cedric was right, I’d been wrong about the dream. They both came back with the cup so surely that meant a tie! The band started playing and a roar of applause broke out through the stands that seemed unstoppable, and we quickly began running down.

That was, until Fleur Delacour let out a blood curdling scream of horror.

  
  



	42. Blinding

**~Cedric’s POV~**

Twisting and turning. Walking cautiously, but diligently. The maze was just that, a path of confusing twists and turns. Clouded by a thick fog and nearly no light. But as a man on a mission I had to push through. Get through this and it would all be over. The Tournament, I’d be the champion of champions, the first in a hundred years. I’d have eternal glory, 1000 Galleons, I’d have made my father proud, and I’d win my girl back.

I wasn’t sure if the maze was helping me or tossing me around. If I walked one way, it would shift so that the way I had just proceeded through would close off. Did that mean that there was nothing left for me in that direction? Or was it another challenge? A challenge within a challenge? Is this what Dumbledore meant about us not losing our heads when we were in here? But giving up wasn’t an option. The end was so close I could just about taste it. 

I saw a flash of red sharks shoot up into the sky, and then burst into a fragile red firework. It gave of the most subtle light, not enough to lighten up the dark, or clear up the fog. But enough to bring clarity to my mind. Someone had decided to pack it in. While unfortunate for them it worked in my favor. Now I only had to race the other three to the cup. 

It provided me with a burst of energy. The realization that there were still three more champions in here with me. There were still three champions I needed to beat to the cup to have my victory. To complete my list and let this be over. Leave it behind like a sick and twisted boggart prepared to haunt me for the foreseeable future. 

No. 

No time to think about that now. I needed to push forward.

I took off in a bit of a run till I reached a fork. To my right didn’t seem right, perhaps too dark. I rounded the corner and turned left. Another fork. But one of the paths looked brighter than the other. The more I looked at it the more I realized it was actually the same amount of light and it looked like it only proceeded straight with no fork in sight. I turned to go the opposite way, but the walls began changing again, pushing me towards the long straight path. I turned to my side so I could fit through and made it out just in time for a wall to form behind me.

A gust of wind flooded through. I couldn’t tell if it was wind or the walls shifting again, so I just kept moving. I rounded another corner and saw Viktor. He raised his wand to surely throw a jinx at me. I saw Harry emerge from an opening where he would be in the way of whatever Krum threw my way.

“Get down!” I shouted at Harry. “Get down!” He was still Elodie's brother. And now was not the time for us to all be dueling each other. I couldn’t understand what Krum shouted as a Jinx flew out of his wand and into the walls of the maze where I was crouched behind.  _ “Expelliarmus!”  _ I shouted and watched him fly back with a flash of blue light.

I stood from where I was and ran over to kick his wand from his hand ensuring that he was disarmed. I wasn’t sure if he would get up or not, but if he was out of the way then I only had to beat Harry to the cup, and it’d all be over. I raised my wand not sure what charm I could use, but I had to do something.

“No! Don’t! Stop!” Harry shouted as he tried to push me away. “He’s bewitched, Cedric! He’s bewitched!” He said

“Get off me!” I told him as I shoved him away from me.

I turned and started running in the direction I had seen the light from the cup shining through, but Harry was right on my heels. We kept pulling and shoving each other as we moved in the same direction both trying to surpass each other. I turned another corner, and there it was. It was mesmerizing.

“Yes,” Harry said. I’d completely forgotten he was right next to me.

We took off in another sprint again, toe to toe trying to surpass each other. The maze didn’t seem to be done with us quite yet. Roots began raising from the ground trying to trip and grab at us as the walls began swatting branches at our faces. I was almost to the point where the earth wasn’t moving when one root raised higher and grabbed me by my knee pulling me to the ground.

It kept wrapping itself around me tighter and firmer, like it wanted to eat me alive. I reached for my wand that had fallen in front of me when another root wrapped itself up my back and around my shoulders pulling me away. I didn’t know what to do, but I saw Harry just standing there, watching. Watching it take me away.

“Harry!” I shouted. I needed help. I didn’t want to be trapped in the maze like this. “Harry!” I shouted again, watching more roots emerge from the ground and entangle around my body. “Harry!” I called again, begging for help. I didn’t want him to leave me here. He could take it; I just didn’t want to be taken like this. I’d rather forfeit than be trapped in here for who knows how long. 

_ “Reducto!”  _ Harry shouted, sending a bead of orange light towards the biggest root that pinned me allowing Harry enough time to come and pull the smaller knots away. Giving me time to escape. 

I stood to my feet and coughed the dust that had lodged its way into the base of my throat. I was able to catch my breath. “Tha— Thanks.” I told him in a breathy voice.

“No Problem,” He answered me.

“You know, for a moment there, I thought you were-- You were going to let it get me,” I confessed to him as I looked at his face. Was it the same good sportsmanship from earlier in the competition that allowed him to save me? Or was it something else?

“For a moment, so did I,” He answered looking up at me. He had Elodie’s eyes. The same bright green eyes. That was the only way they looked related. Those huge green eyes. I’d only ever seen the pair of them have.

“Some game, huh?” I said not knowing what to say to him.

“Some game,” He said awkwardly. To him I was probably just someone he’d played quidditch against, someone his sister dated. But I meant what I said before. He was important.

The branches disrupted our awkward silence as they decided we’d been standing in one place for too long. They started crackling, and sending a burst of wind, as they were preparing themselves to move again.

“Go!” I shouted at Harry, pushing him toward the cup. We took off running, getting away from where the wind was going from. Side by side we approached the cup. He deserved this. “Go on, take it,” I told him. If I were to lose to anyone, I would proudly lose to him. But he didn’t move, he just looked up at me. It was those green eyes I’d gladly lose to. “You saved me, take it!” I shouted at him.

“Together,” he insisted. What was he doing? Taking the win for Hogwarts? Or being a good sportsman again? Was it a Potter thing that I just couldn’t seem to understand? Were they just a family of constantly making the decision no one expects? 

“One,” He started.

“Two...Three,” He said together and grabbed at each of the handles. 

A burst of bright light flooded my senses. Like when you look at the sun for too long and all you see is white light. A turning feeling followed after. Swishing and flying through a tunnel in the sky. I felt the landing of hard ground beneath me. I laid unmoved for a moment, catching my breath, having just had the air knocked out of me. 

“You okay?” I asked Harry who was rising to his feet. 

“Yeah. You?” he asked me as I rolled over to stand as well.

“Where are we?” I asked as a crow cawed in the distance. I expected us to land back at the entrance of the maze, but as I looked around, I noticed we were somewhere else. Somewhere much more somber. I looked around and saw the cup which had landed several feet away. 

“I’ve been here before,” Harry said quietly.

“It’s a Portkey,” I said as I inspected the cup. “Harry, the cup is a Portkey!” I called over to him. Now why would they turn a trophy into a Portkey if it weren’t intended to take us back to the celebration. Harry said something else but I couldn’t make out his words too clearly. I thought I heard him say ‘dream’.

“Cedric!” He called louder. “We have to get back to the cup. Now!” he said much more urgently. The way he spoke, it was familiar. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked him. Where were we? The only thought that popped into my head was Elodie’s ‘vision’. Once that was there, the setting became more haunting. Did he know it too?

A door creaked open and a round man with hardly any hair stepped out holding what appeared to be a swaddled baby, but it wasn’t that, this ‘baby’ had the face of a corpse. To my side Harry began crouching over and shouting in pain as he held his hand to his famous scar.

“Harry! What is it?” I asked him not sure what was going on or what to do.

“Get back to the cup!” He repeated himself through his shrieks of pain. I didn’t know what to do to help him, and the man began approaching.

I stepped away from Harry and raised my wand ready to defend the both of us. “Who are you? What do you want?” I shouted at the round man.

“Kill the spare,” The swaddled creature hissed at the man from his arms, and a moment later,  _ “Avada Kedavra!” _ was shouted and a flash of green light threw me back, flipping me through the air, knocking the breath out of me once more. And everything was white.

*******

There was a high pitch noise vibrating through my ears. A blinding white light. Again, like looking at the sun for too long. My eyes adjusted and I saw trees filled with leaves of autumn colors. Unmoved. There was no wind to make them dance around. And Harry was nowhere in sight. It looked like the grove of trees near my house, on the sides of the path Elodie and I used to climb up when we were children. It looked like where we used to camp nearly every summer since we met. Only my house was nowhere in sight, there was only one trail instead of several and the sun wasn’t shining the same. It was brighter.

I saw a man and a woman standing still, looking at me. Smiling at me. I’d never seen them before, but they looked familiar. They had those same green eyes I had just been looking into, the same eyes that always held my attention. They looked like a grown and matured Elodie and Harry. I began approaching them seeing nowhere else to go.

“It’s alright Cedric,” the woman said in a gentle voice.

“You’re safe now son,” the man said similarly.

“Where am I?” I asked them, confused. “Who are you?” 

“I’m James, and this is Lily,” the man answered. 

The woman began approaching me. “We’re Elodie and Harry’s parents,” She said, stopping right in front of me. It didn’t make sense. How was I seeing them?

“But how...what?” I asked, confused. But after a moment, the realization of what seeing them must mean sank in. “Am I…?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” James said. “Met by the same fate as us.”

“N— No,” I said. I felt like I couldn't breathe. But I wasn’t breathing, because if I was with them, that meant I didn’t need to... “No, I can’t be here, I can’t… I... I made a promise… I promised her…” I said as I felt my knees give beneath me. 

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Lily said meeting me on the ground. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No, I can’t do this to her, to my parents. I... I promised her nothing bad was going to happen...” I said.

“It’s going to be okay son,” James said, placing a hand on my shoulder the way my father always did. “We’re here with you.”

Lily stroked my hair back away from my face. “Thank you,” She said.

I couldn’t think straight. Was she thanking me for dying? If this was heaven, why was it so empty? Why was I so scared? Why didn’t I listen to the warning I was given? “For what? I asked her, calming down.

“For loving our daughter. As best you could,” Lily said, taking me into a hug.

“I was… We were supposed to go to the beach. I…,” I told them.

“We know son. But it’ll all be okay,” James reassured me.

“You can still see her, and your parents,” Lily said as she pulled away from her. “Just a bit differently now. You can still keep that promise. To always be with her.” 

“But first we need to help Harry, and we need to get your body back,” James said.

I took in a breath. She smelled just like Elodie. Like vanilla, berries, and sweetness. And I felt safe. I don't know what it was, call it the acceptance of death, but I felt like everything was, just as they said, going to be alright. They each reached out a hand for me to take and follow them. If I was really here, at least I had their familiar faces to guide me through. I heard a conversation in the distance, but I couldn’t make it out. It was as if I was listening through a shut door, ear pressed against it. The more we moved, leaving the trees behind us, the more the words became audible.

“How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge what truly caused me to lose my powers?” I heard him say. 

“Who is that? What are they talking about?” I looked to James and Lily for an answer. They both looked forward with their mouths pressed into a hard line. They broke their concentration, and for a moment, I could have sworn I saw a tear escape from her eyes.

“It was love. A mother's love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her children, she provided the ultimate protection: I could not touch them. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter. Things have changed...I can touch you now,” The voice continued. If that were true, what would happen to Elodie? Would she be in danger as well? 

“Astonishing what a few drops of your blood and a piece of your sisters’ flesh and hair will do, eh? Don’t fret…I cannot harm her. She’s much too important to me now. You, however…” He said.

“It’s the dark magic isn’t it?” I asked Lily and James. “Is that why they cut her at the World Cup?”

“They needed a piece of her. To create a beacon,” Lily said.

“What does that mean? A beacon for what? He wants her magic?” I asked, frantically not able to decipher what they meant.

“He’ll never have it,” James answered firmly.

We kept walking, until sparks burst around us, and I felt myself flying in the air. Never leaving their side until we were back in the graveyard surrounded by smoke and appearing visible like a  _ Patronus _ . I saw Harry wand in hand fighting someone off. I looked over and there I was, pupils dilated. My body. Unmoved. Lifeless.

“Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment. Do you understand?” James said to Harry quickly.

“Harry, take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my family, and tell Elodie I love her,” I said to Harry, asking one last request to which he nodded immediately.

“Let go, sweetheart. You’re ready…Let go,” Lily said to him breaking the connection.

Quickly we ran back toward him with the smoke that surrounded us, and Harry was gone.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Right well,” Minerva said to me suspiciously as she looked into my eyes for any signs of anything strange visibly occurring after a wave of sick and crashed and pulled back in under a minute.

We heard a loud crack and saw Both Harry and Cedric returned with the cup. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Cedric was right, I’d been wrong about the dream. They both came back with the cup so surely that meant a tie. The band started playing and a roar of applause broke out through the stands that seemed unstoppable, and we quickly began running down. 

That was, until Fleur Delacour let out a blood curdling scream of horror.

Harry was clutching onto Cedric tightly as they let the Cup go rolling away from them. It didn’t make sense. Why were they just lying there? Perhaps they had just gotten the breath knocked out of them? If the cup brought them back, acting as a portkey, it made sense. They probably didn’t expect the fall. Dumbledore was the first one there, while I tried to push my way through the crowd.

“He’s Back. He’s Back!” Harry shouted. I pushed through and through, but some people were harder to budge than others.

Fred stopped me just before I broke through the circle. “El, stop,” He said as he looked at me with worried eyes.

“Cedric! He asked me to bring his body back…I couldn’t leave him…not there…”

I pushed past Fred wanting to see Harry and Cedric, and there they were. I looked down at Cedric lying on the ground, pupils blown wide, mouth agape. My knees felt like they wouldn’t support me any longer and my breathing stopped all together. And the silence was back, followed by the ringing.

“It’s alright Harry. He’s home….”

I moved Harry out of the way and touched a hand to Cedric’s cold face.

“Wake up…” I said and gave little taps to his cheek with one hand and pressing on his chest with the other. “Cedric…” I said and tapped him a bit harder, nearly shaking him. “Cedric!” I yelled at him and as his eyes shut, I felt a wave run through me and the realization of the truth sank in. I took in a gasping breath, “Minerva!” I sobbed as I called out to her not knowing what else to do. “Minerva!” I buried my face into his chest. And felt someone pull me back gently, it was Annie Diggory. “He’s not breathing! Please do something!” I shouted as tears and sobs broke out of me uncontrollably. “Please!” 

“Elodie, he’s gone,” She whispered in my ear.

“That’s my son! That’s my boy!” Amos shouted from the other side of Cedric’s body. “It’s my boy!”

Annie was holding me crying into the crook of my neck, burning me with her tears. I saw Harry reach towards me, but I just shoved him away not wanting him near me. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Annie repeated as she maneuvered to have me at her side. 

Harry tried to reach out for me again, this time touching my arm. “Get away from me!” I shouted at him as moody pulled him away. They began clearing everyone out leaving us in the middle. 

The sinking feeling was gone, but a much worse one had settled in. 

  
  



	43. Aftermath

The sofa was vibrating. My vision was cloudy. My hair was pulled away from my face. There was a burning on my back. Moving statues in the corner, I couldn’t hear, and I was cuddling a blanket. All of this was true. But all of this was also a lie.

“Where are his parents?” “With Professor Sprout, she was the head of his house,” “I sent an owl to Sirius” “And they came for crouch?” “Yes” “What about Harry?” I made sense of the words coming from somewhere in the room.

The truth was, I laid on the Recamier in Minerva’s office. My head resting on her lap. I was barely able to see with all the tears desperately trying to escape my eyes. The vibrating was coming from her humming lullabies to me. Her gentle hand stroked the strands of hair away from my face. Molly was sitting next to her rubbing a warm hand on my back, harmonizing with Minerva. I blinked the tears out of my eyes, and could see the faces of Dumbledore, Snape, and Mr. Weasley. I took in a deep breath which caused a stabbing pain in the center of my chest as I was struck by a scent, I knew all too well. I realized, it wasn’t a blanket in my arms, it was Cedric’s jumper. I wanted to push away, I wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Sweet girl,” Minerva pulled me out of my petrified state as she stopped humming and spoke to me. “You don’t deserve this,” She whispered and placed a kiss on the side of my face. “You deserve so much more, my sweet girl.”

I shut my eyes as more tears flooded out, but behind them I just kept seeing his lifeless body, laying there, unmoved. I clutched the jumper closer to my chest giving the stabbing pain comfort and turned slightly to hide my face in her lap allowing a sob to escape my lips. I felt Molly lay over me to try and engulf me in the biggest hug she could. I opened my eyes to see Dumbledore walk over and drop to a knee in front of me. He lifted my head slightly, so it was no longer hidden.

“Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears,” he told me with a pained look on his face.

“It hurts,” I whispered almost too quietly for even myself to hear. “Please make it stop,” I said a bit louder. It couldn’t have been too loud because the room went silent.

“I can’t,” Dumbledore said as he wrapped his hands over mine, still clutching onto the jumper. “My dear, if I take away your sorrow now, I’m afraid that would only make your heart grow cold.”

Another wave of tears escaped my eyes. “I was supposed to tell him,” I said as the realization of my regret hit me, giving life to the stabbing again.

“What’s that my dear,” Minerva asked confused.

“I never told him,” I said in between sobs, gasping for air again.

“Darling I’m sure he knew you cared for him deeply,” Molly told me sweetly, patting my back.

A moment later I felt the back of a hand stroke my cheek, causing my eyes to open. I looked and was met by Snape's eyes taking me by surprise.

“He would not want to see those eyes filled with tears,” Snape told me and truthfully, in a strange way what he said helped.

“Well said Severus,” Dumbledore told him. The breathlessness stopped and I allowed my lungs to fill as I closed my eyes. I eventually opened my eyes and looked at the first set I could find, Molly.

“Yes dear?” She said, looking at me desperately trying to figure out what she could do to help me.

“I want to go home,” I told her.

Molly heard and she turned to Arthur and said, “Get the twins dear, ask them to see her to her dormitory,” She told him and immediately Arthur was out the door.

“No,” I said and looked at Minerva, nearly pleading. “I want to go _Home_ ,” I repeated emphasizing what I meant. I didn’t want to be in a dormitory surrounded by whispers, having to finish the year, and walk the corridors where I spent so much time with my best friend who was no longer here. In all honesty, I also couldn’t imagine going back to a room in Godric’s Hollow where he used to sneak in, to just hold me at night.

“Darling we can’t, you still have exams to complete,” Minerva said, and I shut my eyes feeling defeated.

“I do believe,” Dumbledore began, “Given the circumstances, the professors would not object to sending miss Potter her exams through an owl. So long as you are able to oversee the practical portion of the exam.” He said, decided in his answer, he would give me what he could. “Take her to Sirius, Minerva. Mourn. Spend time with the Diggory’s, I’m sure your company is the only one that will give them comfort during this most difficult time.” He told us.

Minerva nodded, agreeing. Hard as she may be, she couldn’t stand to see me in pain. So, if that meant sending me away, she would do it. Then my mind landed on Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, I was so focused on what I had lost, I hadn’t stopped to think of what they had lost. Their only son. I couldn’t count the amount of times Amos gushed over how proud he was of his son. All of the times Mrs. Diggory would stop and admire the man he was turning out to be.

I heard a knock at the door, followed by the entrance of Mr. Weasley returning with Fred and George.

“Not tonight though, Mrs. Diggory has asked if you would be so kind as to gather his belongings?” Minerva said to me, asking if I had the strength to do this for them.

“Okay,” I said in an exhausted voice.

“I’ll have Professor Sprout arrange for you to have some time alone in the Hufflepuff Dormitory,” Dumbledore said “Mr. Weasley?”

“Yes?” all three Weasley men answered him. This would normally make me laugh, but I didn’t have the strength. Dumbledore’s eyes shifted between the three of them as Arthur realized he was talking to the twins. “Please see to it that Miss Potter gets to Gryffindor house, if you would be so kind.”

“Of course,” The twins said in unison.

I sat up and tried to force the feeling back into my lifeless legs. I placed my hands either side of me, trying to find the strength to move. I was scared I’d either topple over or break down again if I moved at all. Fred knelt down in front of me trying to catch my gaze.

“Come now dearie,” Fred said.

“We’ll do it one step at a time,” George said.

“Together,” They both said in unison.

I knew I had to move; I knew I couldn’t stay here forever. But every second of pain felt like it would last an eternity. Fred reached out offering me his hand, reaching out to me, ready to provide support. I took it and intertwined my fingers with his as he helped me to my feet, balancing me so I did not need to find the strength on my own. They would lend me theirs.

“I got this,” Fred said reaching for Cedric’s jersey, but I hesitated for a moment. “It’s alright, only for safekeeping,” he told me, and I released it from my grip.

“Rest now my dear,” Dumbledore said as he handed George a vile of purple liquid.

The boys let me set the pace as we proceeded down the long corridor, they didn’t speak, allowing there to be silence. I heard giggles around one of the corners, but it just blew through me. I didn’t understand how while my world was caving in, someone else’s was proceeding as normal. All I wanted was to be at home cuddled in my little bed, in my little room, away from everyone.

Every blink I saw the life I wished he’s been able to have. Where he would love another girl. Someday get married. Have children of his own. Take strolls with his family through Ottery St. Catchpole. Grow old.

We approached the last shifting staircase, and a set began to move, no bother, it would take us directly to the Gryffindor common room. I felt as though I had become hyper-aware of everything that was happening that I never gave attention to before. I could feel the oxygen entering and leaving my body, I could feel the hair that was falling all around my face and shoulders, the blood that was circulating by my pulse. All of it, making me angrier to be alive. I must have been far too enamored in my current thought as I felt my legs give out on me a bit. Both boys tightened their grip, keeping me steady.

“Oh no you don’t,” George said, “Come on you.”

“Almost there, just keep your eyes forward,” Fred advised me.

We approached the common room door; they said the password and we walked into the common area filled with everyone in Gryffindor house shooting me looks of sympathy. I could see every particle of dust in the air, every crack in the old wood covering the walls. The sadness in the eyes of everyone surrounding me. But it was bigger than me, they were his friends too.

“Alright chaps bugger off will you,” George told everyone that was hovering.

I heard whispers around us, but I couldn’t hear the words they were speaking. I counted every step as we walked up and into an empty dormitory. George stayed by the door ready to stop anyone that would come in before I was ready, not that anyone would. Fred walked me to my bed, sitting me on the edge. He dropped down, undid the laces of my shoes, and pulled them off my feet. As I continued to stare forward, for the first time since my first year, I noticed the carving along all the bed frames and the four posts.

“Come on, arms up,” He ordered me so he could pull my layers of jumpers off. Like a zombie, I made sluggish motions granting him access to maneuver my body. The first one was easy enough, and then the second brought my shirt up over my belly only slightly, but he was quick to separate the fabric so I would still be wearing my long sleeve. He moved to the head of the bed, and began to pull the covers off which would make it easier for me to slip in. I focused on my breathing, and how all the air would leave my body and then reenter it. Giving life back to the feeling of dying inside.

“Can you stand long? Or would you rather wear your jeans to bed?” He asked me and all I did was nod not knowing what he meant. He went around and into my trunk where I kept my clothes and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms before returning to his spot in front of me.

“Is…is it okay? If I?” Fred asked nervously, gesturing to the buttons of my bottoms.

I just nodded once more as he grabbed my hands again helping me to my feet. Trying to touch me as little as possible, he undid the buttons of my jeans. His little finger touched my stomach just once and I closed my eyes. A new thought struck me, how I didn’t want the first time he undressed me, to be under these circumstances.

I fought back the whimper I felt building in the back of my throat so Fred wouldn’t hear me and think it had anything to do with him. This was a terrible way to start our new beginning, yet here we were. It was unfair to him. I changed my focus, I looked over at the curtains and began counting all the fringe that dangled at the ends.

I placed a hand on the pillar of the bed and the other on Fred’s shoulder, to help me keep steady as I stepped out of my jeans and into the pajama bottoms. He was threading my feet through and through when I looked down and realized he was trying to look at my body as little as possible. He was being a gentleman. He knew, I had only allowed one other person to look upon my naked body, and even though we were together now, this was not the time to sneak a peek.

“What’s going to happen to his body?” I asked as he pulled my bottoms up around my hips. He met my eyes searching for the answers there, but I knew he wouldn’t find anything. I heard a creak from the corner as I collapsed into Fred’s chest not able to hold it in anymore. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth trying to provide me comfort.

“I’m sorry, I’m so incredibly sorry, you have no idea,” He kept whispering to me as the cries escaped my lips. He held me tighter when I screamed, apologizing over and over again. Allowing me to let out as much as I needed to. After a while he tucked me into bed and climbed on top of the covers next to me, not wanting me to be alone. Wrapping his arms around me once again.

“Please stay with me. Please, please don’t ever leave me,” I asked him in a whisper as the sobs at the idea of losing him too escaped.

I felt him press a kiss to my temple as his arms tightened around me and he said, “I promise.”

The night was quiet. And even though the blanket of warm comfort radiated off of his body, the night was still cold. I knew he hadn’t fallen asleep because at no point did he snore. I found myself curling into a ball as he would gently rub my back and rock me when my tears would pour through. In reality it may have only been about five minutes that had passed, but it felt like twelve hours. The door creaked open again only this time I saw George followed by Angelina.

“Is she asleep?” Angelina asked.

“No,” Fred answered for me.

“Dumbledore gave a dreamless sleep potion, if you wanted it,” George said as he lingered near the door. I shook my head refusing to take it. I didn’t want to be numb yet.

Angelina laid down next to me and I turned to face her. She didn’t say anything, she just stroked my cheek and wiped the tears away. They all stayed with me that night. Not once making an attempt to leave me.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Come on, arms up,” I told her so she wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night feeling like she was suffocating under the thick layers she wore into the arena. She moved like pudding, allowing her to move and maneuver her limbs as needed then holding them there perfectly. Her coat was easy enough, but the neck and sleeves were soaked through with tears and bits of grass which must have attached themselves when she ran into the arena.

I began to pull her second jumper, but her shirt was attached to it. I saw a little bit of her stomach and quickly reached down to adjust her shirt so she would not be so vulnerable. I went around and pulled up the covers of her bed so she could easily slide in. I came back around and placed her jumpers at the foot of the bed next to her and noticed her Jeans were covered in dirt and debris.

“Can you stand long? Or would you rather wear your jeans to bed?” I asked her. I waited for an answer, but all she did was nod. She made no attempt to move, so I went around to her trunk and pulled out the pair of bottoms she seems to wear the most, the ones mum got her a while back. I came back around, and I realized I hadn’t thought this one through all the way. If she couldn’t move, how was she going to change her pants?

“Is…is it okay? If I?” I said nervously, not wanting her to be uncomfortable in any way.

Again, all she did was nod. Very carefully I reached down to undo the buttons of her jeans, but my little finger got the better of me and twitched to graze her skin slightly. I repositioned my hands to ensure that wouldn’t happen again. I felt a tear land on the top of my head, and then it hit me. God how it hit me like a train.

She must feel completely exposed right now, she had only ever been with Cedric, so of course no one had ever been this intimate with her before. And I’m sure this isn’t how she saw our first-time undressing going. Merlin knows it’s not how I pictured it. I turned my head down and outwards to give her the privacy she deserved.

I turned my head as little as possible to see what I was doing as I removed her feet from her jeans and placed them into her pajama bottoms. I stretched the waistband as wide as it would go, so I wouldn’t accidentally brush her legs as I pulled them up. As I stood up, I released the pants just above her waistline hoping it wouldn’t disturb her too much.

“What’s going to happen to his body?” she spoke so softly that I almost didn’t catch what she was saying. But I remembered she once told me that the only people she knew that were dead were her parents. Bless her, I looked into her eyes hoping for something, anything that would give me some clue as to what I could say to her to make this all better. How do I look at the girl I love and tell her that everything is going to be okay, when everyone she’s ever loved has perished?

I looked over and saw George’s red hair peek through the door and catch a glimpse of Harry just as I felt her collide into my chest. I quickly wrapped both my arms around her not wanting to ever let her go.

“I’m sorry, I’m so incredibly sorry, you have no idea,” I kept whispering to her as the cries escaped from within her. I lifted my head up to look at Harry and shake my head letting him know not to enter this bubble right now. The way she wanted to get away from him in the arena proved that he was the last person she would want to see right now.

Eventually I tucked her into bed. I didn’t want to leave her alone, so I chose to lay next to her, keeping the covers between us.

“Please stay with me. Please, please don’t ever leave me,” She asked me in a breathy whisper.

To her I was the block she began dating just last night. One of her best friends. But to me, she was still the girl I’d been in love with for the last six years. I’d stay by her no matter what happened. And when the time was right, I’d tell her. “I promise.”

*******

“Eerie? Isn’t it mate?” George said to me as we took our seats at our regular table in McGonagall’s classroom Monday morning. There was slight chattering, but everyone felt the same heavy cloud that had been looming since Saturday night in the arena.

“I reckon that won’t be changing anytime soon,” I told him. I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, but all I could think about was the painful screams that came from Elodie.

Snape entered the classroom with Dumbledore closely behind him. They both stood in front of the class to address everyone.

“Good morning students,” Dumbledore started. “I regret to inform you that Professor McGonagall will not be returning for the remainder of the term”. He said and then the class erupted into a chatter today was supposed to be our last day to prepare before our last exam tomorrow.

Georgie leaned into me and said, “Bloody shame, you don’t think…?”

“I don’t know,” I told him confused.

Snape raised his hand calling the class back to order, “Quiet,” he said in his usual slow monotone voice.

“Why isn’t she coming back sir?” Roger Davies said from across the classroom.

Both Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a look in silent debate on whether or not to tell us what was going on. Then Dumbledore began to walk forward as Snape looked at him in disapproval.

“As many of you may be aware, Cedric Diggory held a special place in the heart of Miss Elodie Potter. Due to the events in the arena the other night we have encouraged Professor McGonagall to leave on holiday early to allow their families the proper time to grieve,” he said.

I could hear a silent whimper from the corner of the room, some wanker that probably didn’t even know Cedric, or Elodie for that matter. I pinched the bridge of my nose partly because all of this was giving me a headache; She hadn’t said anything about leaving. Though she did spend nearly the entirety of yesterday in Hufflepuff house sorting through Diggory’s belongings. Still, last night she came back to me and she didn’t say anything. I couldn’t get the sound of her whimpers. Her cries from losing her friend. I wished I could see her right now. But what would I say? George knew where my mind was, he gave me a subtle nudge as I looked up and saw both Snape and Dumbledore making eye contact with us.

“I know many of you may be friends of miss Potter, and you may think it wise to extend your condolences, for which I applaud your sentiment.” He said and I immediately looked at Georgie, he’d definitely want to go with me to see her. “However, Professor McGonagall has asked us to inform everyone that both the Diggory family and Miss Potter have requested privacy at this most unimaginable time,” He said and whatever hope I had at seeing her left my body.

“Guess that’s one way to get out of exams,” Cassius Warrington said from the front of the room. That pulled me from my current train of thought and I suddenly felt defensive rage over the girl I loved.

“Silence,” Snape said very harshly towards him.

“Oy, how would you feel if someone you cared for died in front of your eyes huh? Then the whole school watches you hold their lifeless body?” I said angrily. A silence fell over the room and I couldn’t stand it.

I grabbed my book from the table and turned to walk out of the classroom. I didn’t know where I would go, all I knew was that I wanted to see her. Just to let her know it would be okay, that she still had me, that she still has someone who loves her.

“Let him be Severus,” I heard Dumbledore say behind me. He said something else, but I was too far now to hear.

I couldn’t even accept what I was feeling, because I knew, no matter how bad I felt, nothing would compare to what she was going through. Before I knew it, I was in the Gryffindor common room where I saw a lonesome Harry sitting on a windowsill handing his owl a letter. He turned and noticed me and gave me a faint smile. I had spent all this time worrying about Elodie, I hadn’t thought about what Harry must be feeling. Why am I so dimwitted when it comes to people’s feelings?

“That for the Diggory’s mate?” I asked him very kindly, for once I didn’t want to be a total arse.

“My sister actually,” he said very calmly. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind one from you as well. I told Ron and Hermione it would be okay for them to write,” He told me.

“Dumbledore thinks otherwise. I’m only her bloody boyfriend for Merlin’s sake,” I told him, taking a seat below him hoping to offer any form of comfort in knowing he had a friend.

“The old man sent me to make sure you were doing well,” he said as he walked up to us and took a seat as well. “You’d be proud of this one here Harry,” he said nudging me. “Defending your lovely sisters honor”.

Harry just gave me a curious look, but I couldn’t really bring myself to look him in the eye. “Nothing you wouldn’t have done yourself mate,” I said to both of them.

“Grand,” he said. Then looked back out the window. “I should go find Ron and Hermione,” he said, and he got up to walk out of the common room.

“What’s going on?” Georgie asked me curious. “About to declare your love for young Harry there?”

“I thought I was the one that was supposed to always be the jokester Georgie?” I huffed then I realized just how glum I had been.

He took the seat Harry had previously occupied and looked over me knowing exactly what I was thinking. “The funeral’s the day we get back to London. Dad will want us dressed when we arrive,” He said. “She’ll want you there. You can’t leave her alone in this. Not this, it’s too cruel,” He told me. It was moments like this I hated having a twin. Not because he wasn’t right, but because he spoke the truth, I was too blind to admit.

“I know. I just wish I knew what to say to her. To make the pain go away. Because I love her,” I said and rubbed my hands over my Face. “Bloody hell I’ve been in love with this girl since I was eleven years old. Only now I don’t know what to say to her. I’m such a git” I admitted to him.

“Of all the reasons you’re a git, that’s not one of them,” He told me. “I’m sure it’ll pass.”

I rested my head on my knees, I didn’t know what I’d do. What if she didn’t want to see me anymore. What if this was enough to drive her over the edge. I’d never known loss or grief like what she was going through. Like she’d known her entire life.

“Tell her...tell her it’s not as bad as it seems. Tell her, after a while, the pain starts to become bearable,” George told me.

“Shouldn’t I tell her the pain stops?” I asked, wondering why something being bearable would be better than it being gone altogether.

“No. She’d know you’re lying,” George said as he rubbed his eyes. “The pain she’s feeling, it never stops. It’ll haunt her at the most unimaginable moments. Even on good days. Even after 20 or 50 good days. It’ll come back and remind her that she’s in pain. It’s wax and wane,” He said.

“Wax and wane? What is that?” I asked him. I’d never heard that saying before. Had I been so wrapped in my own head I didn’t know my own brother?

“It’s a muggle term from one of the books she always reads. In the bad times, there will be good. But in the good times, there will be bad. Waxing and waning implies that these feelings are fixed and constant. They’ll never end, they'll be with her for the rest of her life.


	44. The Quiet That Follow

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I felt like I was walking on a cloud. That is, if it was a big grey storm brewing cloud. Like everything happening around me wasn’t actually happening. The day after the tournament I spent the day in Hufflepuff house sorting through Cedric’s belongings. Professor Sprout even let me spend some time with his friends after. To say our peace in private, though none of us actually said much. They would all attend the memorial feast in his honor in a few days, but I wouldn’t be here anymore. I stayed one last night in my dorm, not saying anything other than, “I’m okay,” and “Thank you,” when people would ask me how I was then proceed to offer me their condolences. 

Fred stayed with me again, holding me, listening to my nightmares keep me awake. I knew that I probably broke his heart, to hear me cry over Cedric again. But he didn’t pull away, and he didn’t complain. It wasn’t fair to him. I didn’t tell him I would be leaving the next day. I didn’t tell anyone. I just needed to be anywhere but here. In all honesty that was a terrible girlfriend move, leaving without telling him. But it seemed that I was destined to begin all my relationships on a rocky note.

While everyone went to breakfast and their first classes I went to Dumbledore's office and used the Floo to get as close to Grimmauld Place as possible. Dumbledore offered to apparate me there, but I told him I wanted to walk a bit. So instead he saw to it that my belongings arrived and assured me that he and Minerva would both join us after dinner on Monday. She would have come sooner, but she wanted to move things from the house in Godric's Hollow to the castle. It wasn’t hard to find Grimmauld place. I didn’t understand what they meant when they said that the door would be open. It wasn’t until later that I realized the house had a Fidelius charm which kept it hidden. 

I walked in to be met by a dusty hallway and front rooms. I proceeded through the hallway until I found the sitting room just outside the kitchen. That was where Remus and Sirius sat with their tea. They didn’t notice me at first, I moved quietly, and they were both engulfed in their reading. Sirius a book and Remus the daily prophet. As I took a step up to the doorway, the wooden floor creaked underneath my feet, finally catching their attention.

“Sirius? Remus?” I said to them faintly.

“Oh, my darling,” Sirius said as he stood up and crossed the room to take me into his arms. I felt Remus join us a moment later, sandwiching me in between them. For a moment, I almost forgot why I was here. I almost forgot about the pain and hurt surrounding me, but the tears that escaped my eyes were quick to remind me.

On Monday night, Fred’s arms that had held me while I slept were replaced by Sirius and Remus. We stayed in the sitting room the entire time, even after Minerva arrived. On Tuesday Molly arrived with Arthur to begin preparing the house for everyone's arrival. Molly fixed me a bath while she and Minerva did their motherly magic to make me look alive once more. Minerva sat me in the kitchen and watched me diligently as I completed the exams she had brought with her for me to complete so she could send back and have graded in time for me to receive my marks with everyone else. From time to time Sirius would pop in with words of encouragement and try to point out the correct constellations for my Astronomy exam.

That night, we all sat in the sitting room once more, sipping tea and brandy. I sat on the cushioned windowsill that looked out onto the street with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The fire was crackling, and a record was playing. They let me speak when I needed to and shared the silence when it was the only thing bearable. 

“You should eat something dear,” Molly said as she handed me a plate of biscuits. I looked at the tea pot and floated it over my way to fill my mug.

“It’s peaceful isn’t it?” I asked them. “The quiet? I used to hate it. I’m tired, yet I feel like I’ve been sleeping too much.”

“You may sleep as much as you’d like. But sleep doesn't help if it’s your soul that's tired,” Remus said gently.

I nodded. He was right. There was no denying what he was saying was the truth. I could spend the rest of summer in bed, sleeping. Not that that would fix anything. How was I going to fix things? What was it that was broken? It was all just one jumbled mess. The way the sun faded shinning through the window illuminated the way that the glass was shining. It sent sparks of yellow and golden light through, Summer.

“Outside it’s summer. But my mind feels like winter,” I said. I moved over to the record player and started shifting through the albums in the box beneath them. I found one that I recognized and was partly surprised to see it here. I lifted it to show Sirius and Remus and they began Chuckling softly. I dropped the needle and let the music fill the room. 

I began shifting on my feet and bobbing my head up and down. A pour excuse at dancing. I reached for Sirius’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Like a delicate ballerina he moved about the open space. Moving with the music and plaining an air piano.

_“Mama, ooh…_ _I don't want to die…_ _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all”_

It fadded out, until we were left standing there, looking at each other. He put his hand forward and pulled me in for a hug. Sirius had this habit of providing me with comfort when it seemed like the last thing I wanted, but the thing I craved most.

“Elly-belly,” He said into my hair. “My brave little warrior.”

“I think I’m okay,” I told him as I took a step back. “I refuse to accept the notion that I’m destroyed.” I said looking down at my feet.

“Trust me my darling,” Sirius said as he placed a gentle hand on my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. “Your victory is not far.”

“Why did…Hmm, did I feel him die?” I asked quietly. I hadn’t talked about the strange dizzy feeling or the nosebleed in the stands but to me that was what made sense. What else could have caused it? “The night it happened, the entire day I felt like I was suffocating. The entire day I felt like I was losing my mind. I think I knew he was gone before I even saw him. I felt like something had broken in me. And the world went quiet, all the voices stopped. Like they knew I needed to be alone. Was that… was that my feeling him?” I explained.

Sirius moved back over to his seat between Remus and Minerva as they exchanged looks. 

_ They know… _

“You said it yourself, I’m not a child anymore. I’ll be of age in a few months. I think I have a right to know the truth in particular when it has to do with me. The whole truth,” I said looking at Minerva.

She set her cup down, only this time instead of filling it with tea, she poured herself a brandy. I was surprised for two reasons. The first, because in my entire time with her, I’d never seen her drink more than a sip of wine at dinner. The second, she took the entirety of the glass back in one go and made no wince.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, you’re right,” She said and took in a deep breath. “It wasn’t until the night you were studying in my office that I realized what was happening. The night you-know-who was defeated, and his magic went to you, something else happened.”

“What?” I asked when she let a long moment of silence pass. 

“It was the way you were at such ease behind your shifted magic. I thought...we all thought it would take control of you, that it would be consuming. When Severus questioned Crouch, he told him that Pettigrew’s plan, You-Know Who’s plan was to take the piece of you he had stolen and use it to claim the magic back. Only they were unsure it would be successful. They also had another plan...” she said not wanting to look me in the eyes

“What they didn’t take into consideration was all the years the magic spent with you,” Remus said and let out a sigh. “If the Dark magic you fostered and raised as your own has bonded with you, it will remain loyal,” Remus said.

“But….” I asked. It sounded like they had more to say but were treading lightly around the subject.

“They could have planned to kill Harry as a way to turn you completely dark. If they didn’t foresee it bonding with you so well, they could have planned to turn you as a way to control you,” Remus said.

“So, what you’re saying is that… Someone I care about had to die for me to wake the rest of that part of me,” I said and felt even more guilt than I had before. I couldn’t help it, but I started laughing. They all probably thought I was crazy. Maybe I was, but at this point, it didn’t matter anymore. “And what if I don’t want it?” I asked once I’d stopped.

“It’s not that easy,” Arthur said.

“No what if it is? What if I don’t want it anymore? What if I snap my wand and choose to live the rest of my days as a muggle?” I asked. I’d never considered it much before, but if it was a way to make things simpler, wouldn’t it be worth considering? 

“We all know you’ve never needed your wand to produce magic. There’s no magic that would make this go away dear,” Minerva informed me.

“Then I’ll make it,” I said angrily as my eyes shifted quickly before them and a gust of wind circulated the room. “What’s the point of having all this magic if I can’t use it when it matters? I don’t want to feel anymore, anything.” I said. I walked over and lied my legs across Sirius’s lap so I could rest my head on Minerva’s. “I think I’ve finally bitten off more than I can chew.”

“The world has a way of giving us too much at times. For you in particular, it hasn’t always been so kind, and there is no apology to make that any better. Right now you may not want to feel anything, But to lose another part of you so willingly, no, no, no my sweet girl,” Minerva said as she brushed my hair out of my face and cooed in my ear. “You and Cedric had a beautiful friendship, at times more than a friendship, I know,” She said as I looked at her with a blank face. “Do you really believe I wasn’t aware that someone was sneaking in at night?” She caused me to blush, both remembering the pain, and remembering the joy. 

“Yes, and all those times in the castle,” Remus added on.

“I nearly went for his throat when you two were in the shrieking shack,” Sirius commented.

“In that friendship you found comfort. The kind that not many are allotted. In my place, most parents would wish the feelings away, just as you do. But I am not your parent, and I am not such a person to ask you to not feel anything. Because then you wouldn’t be the amazing young lady you are. Capable of the most beautiful magic. Right now, you feel anger, and pain. But to kill it would be to dismiss the joy you’ve felt before it,” She said.

“You know, you began showing signs of magic when you were merely hours old,” Sirius began. I shifted slightly so I could get a better look at him. “When you would get fussy in anyone's arms, before we even had time to react, items you wanted would be flying across the room. You were telling us what you needed. Lily said you were destined to be a strong-willed woman, always knowing what you wanted. James thought otherwise. He said that you would do things in your own time, when you were ready,” Sirius said. “One of the deepest pains I ever felt, was denying my own feelings.”

“Okay,” I said. They were right. I’d be lying if I said that the notion left my head entirely, but I knew they were right. For as much as I had my aversions to love, this was different. This was the feeling I’d craved but hadn’t felt. The same feeling as when I felt the sparks when Fred touched me.

“Harry sent you another letter,” Minerva informed me. I shook my head. I didn’t know what I would say. What I could say to him that would make either of us feel better. 

“There’s nothing I could say right now,” I said.

“Your father had the same problem. He had a habit of bottling his feelings until the last moment when something like this would happen. Something he worked very hard to change,” Remus said. 

“There’s no question about it, you are their child. There’s good and bad in all of us dear, but you’re the proof. That we can choose who we are meant to be,” Sirius said.

***

Minerva brought me a simple black dress she had picked up at one of the dress stores nearby. The harshness of the color black and the fact that I hadn’t been in the sun in addition to my bright hair made my skin look paler than usual. I covered up the lack of sleep that was visible on my face with makeup I’d gotten at the store around the corner. I carried a book in my hand, the only thing I would take in my bag once I retrieve it from downstairs. 

_ It’s time… _

Remus and Minerva would accompany me at my side. Sirius went in his animagus form, so if too many people from the ministry were there he couldn’t be recognized. Molly and Arthur went to pick up their children from Kings Cross but reassured me that they would meet us there. The new plan was for them to stay with us at Grimmauld Place for the duration of summer holiday. I was happy that I'd get to see Fred again, I just didn’t want him to see me, like this. No, Not like this.

Ottery St. Catchpole looked different. The landscape of the Diggory house looked different. But everything was physically the same. It was me; it was all of us here, that saw it differently. It was a sunny day, the light shined through the leaves on the pathway allowing little ringlets of light to peak through. They had decided to lay him to rest behind the home, at the bottom of the hill where we would set up a tent and camp every summer. I knew he would have wanted it this way, but this spot was now forever ruined for me. 

I stopped once I saw the casket. I knew it would be like this, I just didn’t realize how real it would all become. In all honesty, part of me wanted to believe this was all a sick and twisted nightmare I'd soon wake from. That the last few days had all just been a part of it. That I’d wake up and it would be as if nothing had changed. But that was a lie. 

“I, I can’t… I can’t do this,” I said to Remus and Minerva taking a step back. 

“Shh, it’s okay darling. We’ll be with you the whole time,” Minerva said to me. I looked down and saw Sirius sat at my feet, pressing himself into my legs. He was giving me comfort as Remus ran a hand up and down my back. 

“Ready?” She asked me after a moment. I looked down, eyes closed, holding in the broken part of me, shaking my head. I didn’t know how to prepare myself to bury him. It seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment for all the bad things I’d ever do in my life. Quite certainly, this was my own personal Hell.

“How about now?” I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and saw Fred, dressed in an old suit, probably belonging to either Bill or Charlie. He smiled at me and it felt like for a fraction of a second, everything would be alright. I walked over to him and was engulfed in the safety and sanctity of his warm arms. Quite certainly this was my Heaven. 

“You’re here?” I asked him. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you face this alone, did you dearie?” He said into my hair. He pulled away and leaned back to get a better look at my face. “Ready?” He asked me once again. I gave a faint nod and felt him intertwined his fingers in mine. It was as if a shock ran up my hand, these must be the sparks everyone talks about. He gave me a little smile, signaling he felt it too. We walked ahead of everyone around to the back of the house, not minding that they may see the subtle gesture.

I took my seat next to Mrs. Diggory while Fred stood along the back with everyone else. I heard a sob escape her lips, she had been trying so hard to keep them in, while I didn’t cry once. I reached through her arm and wrapped my fingers with hers as I rested my head on her shoulder. She turned to place a kiss on the top of my head, as most mothers would. A gentle breeze passed us and kissed our skin with such delicacy it only meant one thing. He was here with us. And I couldn't help but smile. He had kept his promise.

When it was over, and everyone began to leave I stayed and looked at his gravestone. The world began to move at its rightful pace. I didn’t want it to slow down or speed up, I wanted to feel the minutes passing me by. This was my goodbye. After about twenty minutes I lowered myself to my knees and reached into my bag. I placed a copy of  _ “Pride and Prejudice”  _ at the base of his granite upright headstone. I raised two fingers to my lips, placed a kiss on them and then touched over the top of the stone. 

“I love you,” I whispered as I touched the necklace that had become a permanent part of me. Another breeze gently brushed my hair from my face. 

I stood back up, straightened my dress, and walked over to the opening of the trail where The Weasley’s stood with Remus, Minerva, and Sirius, no longer in his animagus form. 

“Time to go darling?” Sirius asked me.

I nodded and held onto Minerva's hand as she apparated us back to Grimmauld place. As we stood outside, I decided I wasn’t ready to go in quite yet. It was about midday and I just wanted to be in the sun, catching the fresh air as I walked uptown.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk,” I said as they began walking to the house.

“Would you like some company?” Fred asked softly.

“If it’s alright...I’d like to be by myself for a bit,” I said not really looking anywhere, but just avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked me. “It may not be wise to be alone right now.”

“I’m not alone,” I said and pointed to my temple. “I’ll be okay.” 

Minerva put one hand on Fred’s shoulder and the other on Sirius’s arm, then gave them a nod. “Be back for supper dear,” She said to me as I turned to begin walking up the street. 

Up until recently, I thought I wanted to surround myself with noise. Enough to cancel to the chaos that surrounded me. But walking uptown, I realized just how comforting the quiet could be. I walked by a garden that bloomed of white roses and greenery, the smell of lavender and rosemary fluttering through the air. I never really seemed to like the quiet before. It always haunted me how anything could jump out the same as standing in a dark room. I knew the voices were with me, they’d made it clear they would always be with me. They knew what I needed and in this current state of figuring out what that was, they allowed me to think for myself. 

I kept walking, listening to children playing in their yards, birds chirping in trees, water spraying out of garden hoses. All the people I passed didn’t give me a second thought. They didn’t know me, or the life I was living. They each had their own unique lives with their own joys and sorrows. They didn’t know the story that was my life, just as I didn’t know theirs. I passed a few stores that played loud music but stopped in front one that seemed peaceful. I didn’t really know if going in was wise or not, but it felt right. I needed something new. And I was well overdue for a haircut.

“Hello miss!” A pixie like hairdresser at the front greeted me. “What can we do for you today?” She asked me.

“I’d like a haircut please,” I asked her politely. 

“You are in luck,” She said as she gestured for me to follow her back to her station. “My next client cannot make it so I can take you now,” She informed me. “How are you today?” She wrapped an apron around me and began brushing through my wind tousled hair which had just a few tangles in it.

“I’m trying to think of the word for it. But today I realized, everyone around me, each random passerby is living their own life. Each as unique and complex as my own, each with their own story being written, invisible to myself,” I said to her.

“You’re feeling sonderful,” She told me with a grin on her face. “It can be quite lovely at times. The opportunity to step out of our story and act as an extra in someone else’s tale. Now,” She said and put a hand on each of my shoulders. “How are we going to cut?” she asked.

I spent the next hour in her chair having the length of my hair cut to fall just past my shoulders. The thought of doing something dramatic appealed to me. Perhaps coloring it a different color or chopping it off to an inch in length. But I could do that on my own. When I left, I finally felt like there was some normalcy again. It was the same way I’d always cut my hair. It was as it should be.

The walk back was just as peaceful. Cedric would have liked it. I really liked it. I could picture myself living somewhere like this in the distant future. After i’d moved out of our home in the country, i’d want to move somewhere like this. Where the noise would be there when i wanted it, but the quiet could comfort me in my moments of depression. I wonder if my parents would have wanted to live somewhere like this had they not gone into hiding. My father and I would wake up early and walk down the street to the local bakerie to pick up scones and croissants to have for my mum when she woke from bed. Harry, missing teeth, sleeping in after a fussy night. 

It would have been the best childhood imaginable.

When I made it back to Grimmauld place I was sure they’d be starting dinner. The empty entrance of the house confirmed that. I stood outside the entrance of the kitchen and heard the movement of chairs dragging the floor and places being set. There were constant steps, as if someone was pacing. 

“Maybe we shouldn't have let her go alone, Minerva?” Sirius asked on the other side of the door. 

“I have known that child her entire life, I think I know what she needs,” Minerva answered a bit teed off that they would question her decision. As always she had a no nonsense way to her voice.

“And what exactly is it that she needs?” Fred asked. I couldn’t make out how his voice sounded. Concerned maybe, then again, he did have the best poker face at times, and I wasn't that good of a psychic. 

“Time. To decide for herself what is best, Mr. Weasley. Don’t think I don’t plan on having a discussion with you about the recent development that is your relation either,” Minerva said to him.

“I think you could leave that to us professor,” Sirius said.

I decided now would be as good of a time as any to save him. I took a step forward onto the floorboard I knew was exceptionally loud and walked forward into the kitchen earning either warm smiles or curious looks from everyone. It was warm, it was a homely feeling. I walked around the table and took the empty seat between Fred and Sirius, leaving me across from Remus and Minerva. 

“Did you have a good walk dear?” Molly asked me as she handed me a bowl of mashed parsnips and let a warm hand rest on my back.

“It was lovely, I think I'll do it again tomorrow,” I answered her and moved the bowl down the line. “It’s nice to rid all the noise for a bit.”

“You look beautiful dearie.” Fred said to me in a low voice. I turned to look at him and smiled. I placed my hand on his hand, sharing a moment before returning to our reality. “Please tell him not to go for my face,” he said as he looked at Sirius right passed me.

  
  



	45. Reading

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Sleep was still evading me. It wouldn’t have bothered me as much if it weren’t notable on my face. I hated being awake at one in the morning, nightmares haunting me, leaving me breathless, feeling as if I would wake the entirety of the house. I went down into the kitchen and prepared myself a pot of tea, hoping it would be enough to coax me back to sleep. I turned on a little  _ Lumos _ , small enough that it would not be noticeable for anyone who came down. Not that they would. 

The house creaked of oldness and dust. I could sense why Sirius hated hiding here, no one else could hear it, but the wall vibrated of the hatred the Black family bushed into their generations. Nonetheless the house was sturdy, so the only noises that sounded off came from within. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Sirius had a habit of checking on me throughout the night so I figured it would be him coming to see if I was down here and not in bed where I was meant to be. 

I was surprised to see that it was George who came into the kitchen. I watched him quietly as he tiptoed his way to the refrigerator and nabbed the last piece of chocolate cake. He looked like a thief in a black and white movie that exaggerated his movements to not be caught. The kettle on the stove caught his attention which led to him touching it to realize it was still hot. He turned to look over the kitchen and saw me seated at the end of the table. 

“Blimey, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” He said as he stumbled back into the counter. “What are you doing down here?” He asked me.

“Couldn’t sleep,” I answered as I set my mug back on the table.

“Nightmares? Or the voices?” He asked as he walked over to take a seat near me, but not next to me.

I nodded not wanting to speak on either too much. George hadn’t spoken to me much since he arrived. I knew that everyone was giving me my space, and it had only been a couple of days. But it still felt odd. George had always been by my side when I needed him, even if Fred and I weren't speaking, he never took a break from being my friend.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” I said. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of fact. He set his fork down and looked at me, a bit surprised by the bluntness of accusation. “Is it me, am I the one that pushes people away? Am I destined to be alone? I mean, it must be, because it doesn’t make sense. You’ve spent the last two years constantly at my side and now you can hardly look at me.”

“I can’t…” He began, keeping his eyes locked with the chocolate mess in front of him. “El I feel like I lied to you.”

“You didn’t,” I told him confidently. I felt terrible that he’d been holding on to this guilt. 

“Yes, Elodie I did. I told you nothing bad was going to happen. I took you for granted, I underestimated you and now look at what’s happened. I promised you. So not only did I lie to you, but I also broke a promise,” He said and ran a hand through his hair before finally looking at me. “I listened to you fall apart and all I did was sit outside of the door and listen. I thought it would be punishment enough, but all it did was make me realize-” he said as his voice cracked a bit.

“Hey, it’s okay. Georgie, look at me,” I said and reached over and put my hand gently on his cheek. 

“El…” He began as he placed his hand over mine.

“I’m not broken. You can’t see me as a raindrop in the vast moving ocean, that’s wrong,” I told him as I placed both my hands in front of me. “The more time that passes, the more I think I’m actually the Ocean. I am capable of dangerous hurricanes, and harsh waves. I can destroy everything in the blink of an eye. When it comes to chaos and mayhem, I’m far too capable of losing myself,” I said and took a sip of my tea that was beginning to go cold. I placed it back on the table and blew a long breath into it until I saw steam emerge from the cup. 

“So, you’re not upset with me?” he asked, watching my mug.

“No,” I said quickly. “No one knew. There was no way of knowing it would actually happen. And now,” I said and patted to the seat next to me so he would move over. “I could never feel any negativity towards you Georgie.”

“Why?” He asked me, taking me by surprise.

“Because you’re my Georgie. That’s reason enough,” I said and smiled at him.

He gave me a smile and pushed his plate towards me offering to share his slice of cake with him. I summoned another mug from the cupboard and poured him a cup of tea. 

“If you want to talk about it? About Ced-” He began, but I wasn’t ready.

“No,” I answered quickly in a small voice. “I don’t,” I said.

“El, if you’re in pain,” He began again.

“‘Pain and suffering are always inevitable for a large intelligence and a deep heart. The really great men must, I think, have the greatest sadness on earth’” I said.

“Who said that?” He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

“Dostoevsky. He’s a muggle Russian author. The woman who did my hair recommended his book to me. Only I decided what breaks me,” I informed him.

“Always reading,” he said as he accepted it. He knew me well enough to know that I didn't want to feel right now. I didn’t want to feel the weight of my emotions. I just wanted to remain in this moment of acceptance with my friend who knew me best. 

“The new hair, by the way” He began as he took a drink from his cup. “I didn’t tell you, but it suits you. Though I don’t think anything wouldn’t, other than those baggy overalls you used to wear,” He said and laughed.

We enjoyed our tea and finished the cake as we spoke freely as we had always been accustomed to. When we were ready to head back to bed, he walked me to my room and gave me a hug before returning to his shared room with Fred. Though I was a bit surprised to see Fred had taken the risk and moved into my bed.

There was a certain ease to having Fred as my boyfriend and George as my best friend. Fred and I shared him. He was both Fred’s Georgie and mine. However, reflecting on nights like this one, I felt as though I needed a map to find where the line rested between friends and more than friends. I thought things would change once he began his relationship with Angelina. I wanted to believe that his feelings for me had diminished, especially now that I was dating his brother. Yet at times I’d still catch him in a room full of people looking to me to see how I was feeling. Never wanting to be too far away.

*******

The morning sunlight streamed through a split in the curtains. The way it touched over my face was enough to wake me. I rolled over to escape it hoping for a bit more sleep, but I felt a familiar warmth next to me followed by the comforting scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Fred hadn’t left, I laid to watch him sleep for a few minutes, lightly brushing his hair out of his face. I dressed and went downstairs quietly not wanting to wake him. It was similar to the electricity and sparks I felt with him, but having him next to me as I slept seemed to keep the voices at bay, and the nightmares didn’t dare creep in. Almost as if he was protecting me from my own mind.

“Good morning darling,” Sirius said as I walked into the kitchen. “Breakfast? I’m afraid Molly’s gone to the store, so you’ll have to suffer my cooking if you’re hungry,” Sirius informed me.

“Just tea and toast would be fine, I wanted to read before going on a walk,” I told him and held up a book.

“Now that I can do flawlessly. Why don’t you go in the sitting room and I’ll take it to you there, you can read to me for a bit,” Sirius suggested. 

While old and dusty, Grimmauld place was actually very lovely. I sat with my knees folded resting my bum on my feet at the window looking out to the bit of the street that was viewable. I opened my book and enjoyed the peace that followed. Every now and then there would be a creak and footsteps. Either from Kreacher or someone moving throughout the house. 

“Always reading, aren’t you?” Fred said stepping into the room. “Is that us? The reader and the jokester?” he said, making me release a breathy laugh a bit. It felt like the first time I’d laughed in days, it felt almost healing. “What part are you on?” He asked, taking a step towards me.

“’For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,” I said reading from my favorite part of the play. I didn’t think he would recognize it, but perhaps he would appreciate it.

“’Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?’” He said quoting the next line with an innocent smile on his face.

“’Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,’” I said as I read on with a smile growing on my face, surprised he knew the scene, wondering if he knew what came soon.

“’O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,’” He continued perfectly as he took a seat in front of me and rested his hand on my knee, spreading his fingers upward.

I shook my head a bit, still a bit in surprise with how well he had memorized the lines. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,’” I said and shut my book, not wanting him to use the opportunity to cheat. My heart began racing. I knew he was smart, but I wouldn’t have thought he had a taste for muggle literature. 

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.  Thus, from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged,” He said. I tilted my head slightly, in awe by how wonderful he seemed. “I think I was supposed to kiss you in between those two lines. But if it’s not too late, I’d like to kiss you now, if it’s okay?” he asked, not breaking his gaze from my eyes.

My heart felt like it was pounding. The first time we had ever kissed was in a moment of confusion and pain, when I needed a distraction for the world around me. This time, it wasn’t too far off to an outsider, but to me, I’d been wanting to kiss him since the night of the yule ball. Though the feeling had been pushed away, it was never cast aside. It loomed in the back of my mind, waiting for the time it would be appropriate to resurface.

His fingers touched my cheek, leaving their soft touch burning into my skin, sending goosebumps and electricity up my arm. I shifted so I slightly towered over him. He looked up at me and ran two fingers down my arm, causing another wave of chills to run through me. With a jerk of my chin, I pressed my lips to his, no longer wanting to let the time pass when I wasn’t kissing him. It was as if nothing terrible could exist in the world so long as I had this. This moment of seemingly perfect timing and the development of our relationship. 

It was as if all my worries went out the window and so long as I could keep doing this I’d be back to my old self in no time. As his petal-soft lips moved against mine I’d almost forgotten how good it could feel to kiss someone not out of obligation, but pure desire. I allowed him to take the lead, and as he opened his mouth, mine followed. His tongue circled my own doing a dance before we pulled away. Both of us breathless. Not even minding the footsteps approaching.

“’You kiss by th' book,’” I said as I rested my forehead against his.

“Tell you the truth, I forgot the next line,” He told me and pressed another little peck on my lips. “Shame, I worked really hard on memorizing it to impress you.”

I took in a sharp breath feeling a wave come over me. I didn’t know if it was a vision or if it was the desire that had caused it, but I felt like my eyes were shifting, and I wasn’t able to stop it. I didn’t want him to see, to pull away from me in fear, so instead I closed my eyes, and it was me that pulled away as I took in a sharp breath. As much as I was getting used to the voices, the magic really knew how to kill the moment.

“Don’t,” Fred said, placing a hand on my face and turning me back towards him.

“It looks terrifying, I don’t want to scare you,” I told him, keeping my eyes closed.

“It’s part of who you are. I don’t want you to be afraid with me,” he said as he fluttered butterfly soft kisses on each of my temples. “Show me, please,” He whispered.

I pulled back slightly and opened my eyes to show him the horrifying sight that was my clouded snake slit eyes. The eyes of dark magic winning over control. His face was unchanged, taking in the sight. After a moment he pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ears and allowed his smile to take over.

“You’re still beautiful,” He said confidently.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his once more, only to be stopped by a single tear that escaped. I wasn’t sad, this was the first happy tear I'd ever cried. He wasn’t scared of me. He pulled away from my lips but kept his forehead rested on mine. With his hand holding onto the side of my face, he used his thumb to wipe away the tears that escaped.

“I meant everything I said. You can trust me. I’m not going anywhere,” He said as he kept his hand touching my face while the other reached down to lace our fingers together. I looked at him for a long moment, and I knew what he was really saying. The same words that had both brought me enormous joy and deepest sorrow. “Seems like I’m the one that scared you,” He said.

We both let out a breathy laugh easing the tension. But at least my eyes had gone back to normal. “I thought...after everything, it may be too hard...that you may not want to be together anymore,” I said.

“I don’t scare off that easy love,” He answered me. “I’ve learned the best things are worth working hard for.”

“I’m sorry,” I said in a breathy voice. “That you had to hear me, and then I left without a word,” I told him. I heard more footsteps and what sounded like bodies pressing against the door all hoping for a better position to listen in.

“Don’t be. I understand. If you’re still feeling bad about it later on, you can make it up to me. Georgie and I need a product tester,” He said with a grin growing on his face. “We want to do it Ellie, we want to open the Joke shop in Diagon Alley,” He told me proudly.

“Really?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Mum thinks we’re insane. Would rather we work for the ministry like dad and Percy. What do you think?” he asked me.

I sat back and leaned against the window a bit, stretching my legs forward for them to rest on him. “I actually think that’s rather brilliant. With the way your mind works, I can’t imagine the day you stop coming up with new ideas,” I told him confidently. “I wish I knew what I wanted to do,” I said as I turned to look out the window again.

“Is it too soon to ask you to join us?” He asked as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “You could work in the shop, help perfect our ideas, spend your days reading when you’re not working.”

I looked back at him. He looked completely comfortable, he meant it. He really wanted me to be there with them. “That actually sounds rather perfect,” I said.

A stirring came from the door and we both looked over to see. They had lost the element of surprise. I focused on the door and opened it revealing Sirius, Ginny, Molly, George, and Hermione all gathered in the doorway.

“Are we interrupting something?” I heard Sirius ask innocently as he walked into the room. For all I knew he could have been there the whole time and I wouldn’t have noticed. The smile on his face told me he may have seen and let it play out just to see me smile again.

“Yes,” Fred and I both said. We looked at each other and laughed. Again, it felt so good to laugh, I’d missed the sound.

“Well in that case,” He said and made himself comfortable in the room. “Remus! Come join us!” He called loudly.

We raised from our spot and moved over to sit on the floor of the coffee table and crack open a packet of biscuits to have with our tea. Fred and George each sat beside me as we enjoyed the morning. Eventually Remus joined us. Remus and Sirius looked incredibly comfortable together. Again, the curiosity of whether they were more than friends or not came to my mind. 

From time to time they would give us the three of us looks. Probably because seemingly out of nowhere the twins would dive into a new idea for products, they wanted to develop for their Joke shop that they wanted to develop after they had finished school. While they would go on their tangents, I’d sit quietly either lost in my own thoughts or completely enamored by the way their minds worked. For the most part Sirius enjoyed having the Twins around. I’m sure they reminded him of how he and my dad used to be when they were our age.

“Elodie, can you show me how you pull the balls of fire out?” Ginny asked me.

“Are you sure you want to play with fire sis? Might singe your eyebrows off,” Fred told him.

“If she could do it why can’t I? How old were you when you learned? What did you start with?” she asked.

“Oh, I started with fire. But no one actually taught me. I just saw myself doing it and then I did it. You have to visualize it. See what your magic looks like, focus on pushing it towards your hands, pulling what you want, seeing it being done.” I explained. “Like this.” 

I closed my eyes and focused on all the books, cups, pillows, any small item in the room floating. Watching them suspended in midair as they slowly circled the room. Watching them all in perfect balance. I opened my eyes, and it was happening. I looked around and was satisfied with my work.

“Wicked,” The twins said in unison.

*******

Fred and George would spend most of their days shacked up in their room drawing up ideas and working on product development for their Joke shop. Some days I’d sit in with them and read, others I’d go for walks, or find a quiet corner and read. Sirius and Remus said I was aware enough to join the order, much to Minerva’s distaste. Though she understood. The ministry was working with the notion that Dumbledore was lying about the return of Voldemort, and by extension, Harry was lying about what he saw in the graveyard.

“Do you think it’ll really happen?” I asked Sirius after my first order meeting. “A war, do you think it’ll happen again?”

“I don’t see any other outcome. But we still have time. Now why don’t you come and read to me?” Sirius said honesty then proceeded to try and distract me.

“Sirius,” I said, giving him a stern look. 

“It won’t happen tomorrow. Or even the months that follow. You heard the meeting. In a few weeks you’ll be back at school, safe and focusing on your studies, graduating. Understood?” He said, trying not to linger.

“Yeah, has Minerva delivered the owls yet?” I asked 

“Tonight, at dinner perhaps. Now, can we please continue that story you were reading to me last night? The one with the pirates,” He asked.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you…you and Remus. The two of you have been friends for a long time, right?” I asked, wanting to see if he would talk to me about it.

His smile grew instantly, as if he was watching their time together pass through his head. “Yes, since our years at school. Why do you ask dear?” he asked me, giving me a curious look.

“How long have you been more than friends?” I asked him. 

He held the smile on his face, but behind his eyes I could see there was something more. I reached to place a hand on his face, and it shot through my hand like a bullet. I was able to see their meeting as young boys. Sirius looking down the Gryffindor table and catching Remus eye. The mayhem they used to reign down on the castle. The longing looks that lingered too long. The pain he felt when he didn’t come to see him in Azkaban. Then the moment they reunited. Though I remembered the latter myself, I was able to feel the relief he had felt when Remus wrapped his arms around him, making the suffering from the twelve years away disappear. In a gasping breath I pulled my hand away and took a step back. 

_ Three parents… _

“I’m sorry,” I said between breaths. “I didn’t mean to intrude—”

“It’s alright,” He said. “The world has not been kind to either of us. The three of us. We all know too well how misguided the world can leave us,” He said as he looked down at his feet.

“I don’t believe that. But maybe it’s different. The way children see their parents. Because to me, what the two of you have…Sirius it’s beautiful,” I said.

He looked at me in awe. As if he was expecting me to reject him.

“Have I spoken out of line?” I asked gently. He shook his head at me still surprised by what I was saying. “Then if it’s alright, I’d like for you to know that when the time comes, I hope you’ll bring Remus to live with us. If you two love each other, then don’t let the ignorance or cruelty of the world snuff out the flame the two of you share,” I told him honestly. 

“Elly-belly,” He said and cupped my face with his hand. “You are the best of us all. I wish I had a family like you when I was your age,” He told me with a fatherly look on his face. Is this how James would have looked at me when he was proud?

“You have one now,” I told him. “Come on, I’ll read to you some more.”

  
  



	46. Future mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Fred's feelings are revealed to Elodie. And when report cards come in, will it be all good news or will problems arise?

**~Fred’s POV~**

The sound of birds chirping was what woke me first. I felt as though the entire time we’d been at Grimmauld Place, I hadn’t noticed the outside world. Maybe they were always muffled by the sound of George’s snores or perhaps I had awakened with heightened senses. The sun trinkled through the split in the curtains, glaring on my face. I turned my head over to try and escape the light and was surprised by the smell of sweet berries and vanilla. I suddenly felt the pressure next to me on the bed.

Elodie had woken up last night from a nightmare and crept into my bed. I shot up thinking something was wrong, but once she laid next to me, I knew she just needed to be near me, the same way I needed to be with her. It was the comfort I needed to have the most peaceful night’s sleep I’d had in a long time. She said she planned to sneak out before everyone woke up, but I didn’t have the heart to wake her now. Most nights consisted of the two of us sneaking back and forth between each other's rooms. We weren't doing anything that we wouldn’t do on the couch, but Sirius had his rules, as did mum. It didn’t help that Ginny had made a snide comment about my past relations with other girls in front of Sirius.

She snuggled in closer to me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her a little tighter. It felt like when we laid like this our bodies complimented each other perfectly. But then it was more than that. I’d always thought that Georgie was my other half, constantly feeling like half of a person. But when we were with her, she treated us both differently. We were our own individual people. In moments like this I felt like in fact, she was my other half, my better half. I think it was because it had taken us so long to finally get to where we are now. I knew if I told her that I loved her now she’d pull away and that would be the end. I never asked her why she was so scared of being loved by another person, but the way her mind worked it would probably be due to some reason I’d never fully grasp. 

She let out a little sigh, and then leaned into my chest to take in a whiff of air from my direction. She was waking. I grazed my fingers down her face lightly, as delicately as touching a butterfly. I let them pause when they reached her chin, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and I saw her pupils dilate for a moment before adjusting. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” I said to her.

“Mmm,” She whined lightly. “Ten more minutes.”

“Take as long as you need. But I should warn you, Georgie will be up soon,” I told her brushing a hand down her hair. She turned her head to take a peek at him before turning back. “I could get used to this darling.”

“Best not let Sirius or Remus hear you say that” She told me quietly. “Remember, he’s already been to Azkaban once.”

“You’re not funny Potter,” I said as I leaned in to kiss her beautiful lips. 

Kissing her had become my favorite thing. I’d wasted so much time kissing the lips of girls I didn’t speak to outside of Hogwarts. She was the best person in my life second to Georgie. Though some days I think it was the other way around. The hope of keeping her for years to come made me think seriously of the future. Further because she said that the idea of her working with me and George everyday sounded perfect to her. I knew she could do anything she wanted, but the fact that she would choose to spend her days with me instead. I couldn’t even fathom how happy it would make me. 

No other girl mattered but her. I knew summer was meant to be a carefree time, though this summer was harder. I’d been doing my best to keep her distracted from everything that had happened. Sirius helped me when I got busy with George, but Lupin and Professor McGonagall thought it wasn’t the best idea. They said it wasn’t good to keep pushing away the healing process, but so long as Sirius was on my side and it was working that’s all that mattered. And working it was. She was smiling and laughing again. God how I loved her laugh.

“How about I join you on your walk today?” I asked her after we had pulled away. Sometimes she’d leave for just half an hour, other days for nearly three hours. I had a good idea of where she went when she disappeared, but we never actually talked about it.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind the time alone. Allows me to enjoy the quiet,” She answered.

“You sure?” I asked her, wanting to make sure I was giving her enough.

“Yeah. I have so much noise around me at times it’s a nice escape,” She said.

It was true. She told me that her magic spoke to her. I didn’t understand it much, but apparently neither did she. In all honesty it did frustrate me that I didn’t understand what she was going through entirely. She’d lost her childhood friend, she was still coming to terms with her dark magic, and without warning, it seemed as if there was some connection between Cedric’s passing and her power growing stronger. 

Attending Order meetings seemed to be helping. I wanted to attend as well, but mum forbade it. She didn’t fancy the idea of Elodie being there herself, but she didn’t have a final say in that decision. She had hit it off pretty well with Tonks which was nice since there had been a strange distance between her and Ginny. They were always so close that them not spending most of their time together seemed strange. But Tonks was an Auror, so between her and Mad eye, they were able to help Elodie understand what was going on with her Magic. I would have helped too if she asked, but I knew she didn’t like relying on others. If she wanted my help she would ask. I wondered how Diggory did it that she felt so comfortable with him when it came to things like this. Though I wouldn’t bring it up.

Instead I gave her this part of me. The part that most didn’t see. Everyone saw me as the joker or the twin. As someone either to provide a constant source of laughs and good times or the person who wasn’t complete without his twin. Girls that knew my reputation knew me as a bit of fun in between relationships, or when they just needed to pass time. Two of which had become my insecurities. But she’d always seen me as more. She’d seen me as a complete person not needing another half. Someone she could easily conversate with even about things that weren’t necessarily comfortable. 

And when she would slip and let her guard down, it gave me the chance to see her as well. See that she felt she was constantly running towards something even she didn’t know. Constantly running to and from her family's reputation. I knew it made her insecure that she didn’t have the picture-perfect family growing up, and that she also knew that it wasn’t her fault that was stolen from her. And as of lately I knew that though she wouldn’t admit it, part of her blamed Harry for what had happened. Though she’d never say anything, she wasn’t the kind of person to hurt others solely because she was hurting. Especially over something like this. Especially Harry, the only family she thought she had left.

“Anything I can do to help?” I asked her.

“Just keep being you Freddie,” She answered and ran a hand through my hair. “How long until you think he wakes up?” She asked me.

I leaned down so that my face was buried in her chest taking in her scent. The way she wrapped her arms around my head, holding me to her felt amazing. Though it was nothing compared to her hands trailing through my hair. No there was nothing that compared to this. It felt like a warmth growing in my chest, one that would leave its marks on my heart for the rest of my life. It was perfection in all of its forms.

I nuzzled in between her breasts causing her to giggle. “Did I just find a spot?” I asked her as I snapped my head up to see her smiling.

“Freddie…,” She said sternly, but her smile didn’t fade.

“I’ll have to remember that one. Now that I know you’re ticklish, I may use that to my advantage,” I told her with a devious smile on my face.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she warned me.

Instantly I made fake bite attempts towards the center of her chest as I tickled her sides. She let out a giggle and began fidgeting away like crazy. The way she moved led to me hovering over her body stopping there once she looked at me with those beautiful eyes that held the moon and all the stars.

“You’re evil,” She told me.

“The only thing evil is that I waited so long to tell you how I felt,” I told her and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away and began covering her face in a dozen kisses causing her to giggle once more. “I should have told you the day I met you,” I said.

“And when was that exactly?” She asked me. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, I don't remember,” She said.

A bigger smile grew on my face as I let out a gentle hum from the base of my throat. I shifted so I was lying next to her again. 

“It was the Third of December 1989,” I began.

“Merlin’s beard, you remember the date?” she said as she began laughing.

“It was my first year at Hogwarts. George and I were in McGonagall’s classroom cleaning windows for detention with Charlie. She left us alone for a moment, and when she returned, you came in with her. I only glanced at you at first, you had your back to us, all I could see was your Auburn hair in these two braids. McGonagall looked like she was fuming, I remember wondering how someone so tiny could make her so mad,” I said and ran a hand through her hair. “She left you in the classroom and went into her office with Charlie and George for a long time. I was reaching up to try and get the top row of windows and the step ladder gave out beneath me. I remember falling back and waiting to hit the ground, thinking surely, I’d break an arm or leg. But when I opened my eyes, I was hovering a few feet about the air. Then I saw you. Looking at me curiously, scanning me with those eyes,” I said and moved my hand from her hair to graze a finger under her eyes. “You asked me why I hadn’t caught myself, seeing as there were two of me.”

“Did I really?” She asked, laughing again.

“You did, now don’t interrupt,” I told her, pressing a finger to her lips. “You wore these overalls that looked too big on you, your teeth were still growing in, and the way you looked at me, holding me there in midair…I swear It was the first time I’d ever felt goosebumps. You were such a sight for sore eyes. You had me absolutely mesmerized. When McGonagall came back, she was so shocked I think it turned the rest of her hair gray. You placed me down, and I felt like I really got to get a full look at you. I tried to ask about you, but no one knew what house you were in, or who you were. No one else even saw you in the castle that day. Charlie said that McGonagall was a guardian to her goddaughter, but that was all he knew. Everyone thought I had gone mental,” I said before brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Then the next term, you walked into the castle with the rest of the first years, and it was almost like time stopped. I remember thinking, I'd never seen anything so perfect in my entire life. The rest I think you know, you were sorted into Gryffindor, I shoved Lee over to create a space for you to sit with me, and since then, you always had my attention. Constantly making me feel like I’ve been floating,” I said.

She looked away from me for a second, almost as if a through popped into her mind working its way through into action. “Do you trust me?” She asked.

“Of course,” I answered.

She gave me a sly look, then wrapped her leg around me and rolled over so she was sitting on top of me. 

“I like where your heads at Potter, but remember my brother is right there,” I told her, surprised by what she was doing.

“Shh,” She said harshly. She closed her eyes and began breathing deeply. I wasn’t sure if I should kiss her or what. If she wanted things to go this speed, she would have let me know. She leaned down and placed both of her hands on my face and pressed a firm kiss to my lips. It was different though. It felt like everything else floated away. I closed my eyes and I felt like I could see blue and gold sparks. Like sparklers dancing between the two of us, flowing back and forth swimming between her body and mine. 

She pulled her lips away, still holding onto my face, still leaving the sparks flowing through. I opened my eyes to see that hers had changed. She had shifted, which meant she had been using her magic. 

“Floating like this?” She asked me softly.

I looked around and sure enough we were floating above the bed. No more than three or four feet, but floating, nonetheless. I felt tingles running through my legs and up my back. magnified where our bodies were connected. How was I ever going to get used to this? She was amazing. I didn’t think I could love her any more than I already did, but here she was, proving me wrong. I pulled myself up to kiss her once more. Cruising my lips to hers and letting my hands cover her back, holding onto her tightly. I knew she wouldn’t let it happen, but I would make sure that when she was with me, she’d never fall.

The door flung open, slamming, making the walls shake and waking Georgie.

“Not in my house Weasley!” Sirius said. Causing the magic to break, we dropped back onto the bed, but Elodie rolled off landing on the floor.

“Well, that’s a new position,” George said sarcastically, causing Elodie and I to start laughing.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Sirius was against me leaving headquarters today due to a feeling he was having in his knee. Instead he joined me in the sitting room when I tired of listening to Fred and George go on one of their spastic tangents about something they were going to call a ‘Puking Pastille’. Somehow the conversation turned into Sirius telling me how beautiful he thought my magic could be. How I shouldn’t be ashamed about it, but my mind was on my walk, and the conversation was in one ear and out the other.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement around the kitchen table. Minerva had brought us all our letters containing our performance marks. I didn’t think much of it, I probably failed Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and history of magic. But Minerva wore a poker face. She was neither pleased with me, nor disappointed. It was strange, usually I was able to read her better than this.

“I’ve been named the Gryffindor Prefect mum!” Ron said as he read over his letter. He and Hermione would both be our house Prefects this year. It was good, they deserved it.

“I don’t believe it! I don’t believe it! Oh, Ron that’s wonderful! That makes everyone in the family!” Molly said beaming with excitement. It was nice, Ron seemed to always be overshadowed by all his siblings. Though he wasn’t the first Prefect, it was nice that Molly was praising him for something.

“What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?” George said jokingly.

“Perhaps if either of you focused more on your studies one of you would have been a Prefect. Perhaps even Head Boy,” Molly told the twins scoldingly. 

They weren’t terrible in school, they made good marks; it was more so their behavior that kept them from roles of responsibility. Then again, I think if they had been named Prefects, I couldn’t see either of them taking it seriously. 

“What would we want to be prefects for? It’d take all the fun out of life,” George answered her.

“Elodie, what does your letter say?” Sirius asked me as I stood from the table to grab the butter from the refrigerator. 

“Hmm? Oh, I haven’t opened it yet,” I said as I took my seat back next to him.

“Well are you going to keep us waiting?” Remus asked. I reached forward and opened the letter, leaving out any of the fanfare. 

_ Dear student, _

_ The following are the results of your O.W.L. tests. Your proficiency in these tests will determine the courses you can apply for when you return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry in the fall. Grading falls on the following scale: _

__

_ O – Outstanding E – Exceeds Expectations _

_ A – Acceptable D – Dreadful  _

_ T – Troll _

__

_ Ancient Runes: __ _ _ E_ _ _ _ Arithmancy:  _ _ __O__ _

_ Astronomy:  _ _ __O__ _ _ Care of Magical Creatures:  _ _ __O__ _

_ Charms:  _ _ __O__ _ _ Divinations:  _ _ __E__ _

_ Herbology:  _ _ __O__ _ _ History of Magic:  _ _ __O__ _

_ Muggle Studies:  _ _ __O__ _ _ Potions:  _ _ __E__ _

_ Transfiguration:  _ _ __O__ _ _ D.A.D.A.:  _ _ __O _ __

__

__

_ Sincerely, _

_ Barnard Folfick _

_ Senior O.W.L Testing Officer _

I scanned over the letter quickly and looked at my marks, only slightly surprised. I looked up to Remus then to Sirius. I handed Sirius the letter and flashed him a wink in the process.

“Well I’ll be damned,” He said and smiled at me proudly as he handed the letter over to Remus. “How did you get to be so smart? You certainly didn’t get that from your father.”

Fred nudged me and gave me a curious look. “Three E’s, nine O’s,” I said.

“Wicked!” George said and raised his hand to give me a high five. “That’s just what you needed! So, does that mean you can take more N.E.W.T. level classes with us?” 

“You knew she was taking twelve classes?” Fred asked in a surprised manner. “My own twin, keeping secrets from me. The betrayal. I’m only her boyfriend for Merlin’s sake.”

“Not the entire time,” Ginny said under her breath. 

“How did you get an E in Divinations? Aren’t you supposed to be psychic or something?” Ron asked.

I drew my attention back to my plate as I served myself some peas. “It’s not an exact science. Part of the practical was to perform a reading. I can’t force my visions to come through, so I actually did better than I thought I would,” I explained.

It was true. They were still a clouded mess that would only appear at random times. There wasn’t really any sort of practice to help them appear more frequently. I’d only had one vision so far that I actually liked. The other just led to one of the worst experiences of my life. 

“You received another letter from Harry today,” Minerva told me.

“You can put it with the rest,” I told her. Everyone just looked at me. Ron and Hermione were asked to not write to Harry to try and keep him unaware of what was happening with the Order. Special instructions from Dumbledore himself. I, on the other hand, still didn’t know what to say to him.

“Excuse me?” Minerva said to me a bit more sternly. 

“I have nothing to say to him,” I answered. In all honesty I was really annoyed today, I couldn’t find my necklace and I got the feeling Kreacher had moved it, but I didn’t have any proof. But who else had spent the summer calling me a ‘Dirty Half-breed’ and would go into my room and move things around? I also wasn’t particularly looking forward to going back to school in just over a month, though I knew it would be pointless to have worked this hard only to drop out now. Not that Minerva would have it either way.

“Regardless, he’s not having the easiest time either. He could use his sister. Especially with his birthday around the corner,” Sirius said to me.

“Pass the potatoes please,” I said to Fred in an attempt to change the conversation. Fred gave me a look but obliged. 

“I’m sure he’d like to hear that his sister is under consideration to be Head Girl this year,” Minerva said, sounding a bit happier.

“No,” I answered, simply passing the bowl along. “To either.”

“Young lady,” Minerva said as she set the same bowl down in front of her before reaching to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Elodie, Head Girl is an enormous honor,” Molly said kindly. “You should be proud to be considered.”

“Yes, your mum and Dad were both Head Girl and Boy. It would have made them proud,” Remus said. I felt like the room was filled with noise at full volume and I wanted to throw up. It was like all the nagging had added up and they were saving it for this moment. I hated it. I wanted to cast a silencing charm around me. 

_ They only care for him… _

_ Push them away… _

“No,” I answered both. It was different. This hiss was new. It could have been from the new group that joined us but there was something different. It felt darker. It felt like a person whispering into my head.

“Think about what Harry’s gone through. You haven’t really taken his feelings into consideration,” Ron said a bit too harshly for my liking. I Felt a pressure in my neck causing me to roll it.

_ They mean to hurt you… _

“A bit of mail could do him some good,” Sirius said, touching my arm. I felt my body begin to tense and go ridged. It was like my shift wasn’t just taking over my eyes, but my entire body. I shut my eyes and tried to breathe through it.

_ Silence them… _

_ Hurt them... _

“I said no!” I said louder and placed both of my hands faced down on the table. All of the setting lifted and hovered above their places for a moment then slammed back down. I looked around and saw the shocked expressions on everyone’s face. I couldn’t bear it. For the first time I felt like I didn’t have control. But it was more than that, it was like something else had controlled it. Controlled me. It made me feel disgusting and violated. 

I got up from my seat and left the kitchen to go into the other room. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I turned to face a wall and rested my head trying to catch my breath. Is this what a panic attack feels like? Like something was crawling underneath my skin. Forcing something through to take control. 

I knew it was wrong to not want to talk to Harry, but I honestly didn’t know what to say to him. ‘Sorry you watched my best friend die?’ or should it be more among the lines of ‘sorry you almost died?’ I felt like there was really nothing I could say to help him, especially since I couldn’t help myself. A simple ‘Happy Birthday’ wouldn’t suffice.

The room felt stuffy, like there wasn’t enough air to fill my lungs. I went out front and sat on the steps. It was an unusually hot summer. In the distance I could hear children laughing and playing. Crickets were chirping from the trees across the street. There was a light ruffle from the leaves of the trees. I looked up hoping it would be clear enough to see the stars, but they were all hiding away.

_ He’s gone… _

_ Someone’s coming… _

The door opened up behind me. I turned to see Fred coming outside to sit on the steps next to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was relying on him too much lately. I didn’t like that I felt like a burden. Because I didn’t want everyone else to believe it. To one day decide I was too much to handle and then leave me. The thought of being alone terrified me. But if I kept having outbursts like I did tonight, I’d rather be alone than risk hurting everyone. 

He mimicked my sitting position and then nudged me with his knee. “What’s wrong?” He asked me casually.

“I don’t know,” I answered quickly.

He let a moment pass of silence before speaking again. “You know you can tell me if somethings happening.”

“It really doesn’t matter. You don’t need to worry about it,” I told him harsher than necessary. 

“If it’s upsetting you, then I do need to worry about it,” He answered me.

“No, you don’t,” I said instantly.

“Yes, I do. I’m your boyfriend. Worrying about you comes with the territory,” He told me in a sassy manner.

“Well then consider your workload lightened,” I said turning back to face the street.

“You can’t delegate like that, I’m the boss too,” He said jokingly. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh which turned into a laugh. He turned towards me and leaned his forehead on my shoulder. I tilted my head, so it rested against his for a moment. When I straightened back up, he moved so it was his chin resting on my arm. “I know I’m not an expert, but part of being in a relationship is leaning on each other. So come on, what’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“It felt like it wasn’t me. You know there’s times when it’ll come over me, but not like that. No, that was different. I don’t know what I can say to Harry, because I don’t know what anyone can say to me,” I said and looked over at him. His sweet face, looking up at me trying to figure me out. “You know sometimes I just get the feeling that one day I’m going to self-destruct. Like everyone is wrong, and I can’t control the dark magic. It makes me want to be far away from everyone, so they don’t get hurt. Because of me,” I told him as my voice began to crack towards the end.

“You know I can’t pretend to know what you’re going through, but what I do know is that there is a room full of people that will keep pulling you off the edge. And I’ll keep being here, always making you laugh, and probably annoyed at times,” He said. I looked at him again and smiled a little. 

He opened his mouth and pretended to bite at my arm, but barely put any pressure on it. I placed a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you,” I said. “I don’t want to keep depending on you so much to make me feel better, but when we go back to school, can it be like this? Just this bubble?” I asked him.

“Dying to be in good company, are you?” He asked me jokingly.

“You know, you can be so conceited at times,” I told him sarcastically.

“Add it to the list of  _ many _ things you adore about me,” He said to me with a wink.

“Tell me, did you really memorize Shakespeare just to impress me?” I asked him with a smile on my face.

“Did it work?” He asked me with an eyebrow raised.

“A bit. Though I wouldn't want you doing anything out of character just to get in my good graces,” I told him.

“Is there something else I can get into instead?” He asked me with a devilish grin that made me let out a little chuckle. 

“I hate you,” I said and stood up. He quickly grabbed me by my waist lifting me from my feet. He turned and carried me back into the house as I let out a little squeal. “Put me down!” I said both screaming and laughing. 

“Ready to surrender dearie?” He said laughing as he carried me down the hall.

“Fredrick Weasley you are absolutely-” I began saying as he set me down. I straightened myself up. I was smiling like crazy. Again, feeling healed by his touch. I looked up and noticed Sirius and Minerva had a worried look on their faces. I looked up at Fred and saw his smile had fallen. It was probably time for me to apologize. “I’m sorry for soiling dinner, I know I’m not supposed to render control like that,” I said sincerely.

“It’s alright dear, but something happened,” Sirius said as his eyes looked at me more concerned than before.

“What is it?” I asked curiously.

“It’s Harry,” He said, and the annoyance returned. “There's been an incident.”

  
  



	47. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation of Harry's arrival weighs Heavy on Elodie, but as his big sister, she'll make a decision for the future that is unexpected by everyone. Will an impromptu birthday celebration weigh heavier than expected?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

For the first time in my life, I felt like a spoiled child not getting her way. The focus quickly shifted from me to Harry. Though it made sense, he was facing trial to be expelled from Hogwarts. Was this all a curse? Were the Potters destined to have trouble come their way? Sirius and Remus focused all their attention onto Harry and what the Order needed to do to quickly clear his name. To get him back into school. So much so it felt like I only got to spend ten minutes with them outside of Order meetings. Seemingly, every conversation in the house turned to revolve around Harry.

_ It’s always about him… _

The new voice had a way of creeping in at the worst of times. It hadn’t been as bad as it was last night at dinner. It wasn’t taking over anymore, but it would cause my emotions to stir, and anger to boil. Tonks helped. She taught me tricks that the order used to try and strengthen their minds. Other than me, she was the youngest member of the Order. It did make me a bit sad that she wasn’t at Hogwarts with us, it would have been nice to have her as a friend back at school, especially since Ginny was so distant lately.

At Dumbledore's request, I was to train with the Auror’s and then Snape once we returned to school to train my mind. Tonks would use the Legilimens charm on me to help me block out unwanted visitors. It works to keep my thoughts safe, but it was allowing others to speak to me that was the tricky part. Regardless, it was getting easier every day.

“You know when I first met you, I thought you were strange and too pretty,” Tonks told me before an order meeting began.

A long moment passed without her saying anything. “And? What about now?” I asked her, wondering what she thought about me.

“Oh, I still think you’re strange and pretty. But I happen to be very strange myself. And the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that your beauty is a disguise,” She told me.

“Well what is it exactly do you think I'm hiding?” I asked her through a smile as I tilted my head to the side.

“How powerful, smart and cunning you really are,” she told me as she leaned in towards me. We shared a moment where words didn’t disturb us. Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, which wasn’t necessarily strange, but it was a rare ability even in the wizarding world. She had beautiful purple hair and an edge to her look. If I were ever attracted to a woman, it would definitely be Tonks.

“Well, consider me flattered,” I said.

“Yes, she’s a deadly flower, can we get on with it?” Mad-eye said as he called the meeting to order. 

They had picked up Harry from his home at the Dursleys. No one understood why dementors would be so far from Azkaban unless someone at the ministry sent them. The Order thought that the ministry was corrupted, that Fudge was acting out of fear. No one wanted to believe that Voldemort was really back. Harry was sent upstairs with everyone else while we gathered. Dumbledore still wanted to keep him out of it as much as he could. Mrs. Weasley didn’t protest. If she had it her way I wouldn’t have been involved either. Snape attended the meeting in Dumbledore’s place while he worked with Minerva at the Castle. 

“It’s time to take action,” Sirius said across from me at the table. I sat with my back to the door in my usual seat.

“Shh, keep your voices down,” Molly ordered him. Everyone was trying to speak over each other which only caused them all to speak louder and louder.

“Stronger and stronger by the minute! We have to act now,” Sirius said and looked up to look at me. Then his eyes looked passed me, fluttering back and forth. Sirius noticed his eyes dodging about and looked up to do the same.

“Wha—" I began.

“Harry!” Mrs. Weasley said behind me as she went to shut the door.

It was the look in their eyes that gave them away. The way they needed to scan us over and over again. For a moment they were convinced. For a moment, they saw James and Lily. I felt my eyes shift like a stoplight for a moment as I sank into my seat, shutting my eyes. Rolling my neck and pushing away the anger.

_ You’re not enough for them… _

“Stop it,” I said quietly. I opened my eyes to look at them. They looked confused, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“If anyone has a right to know it’s Harry,” Sirius said as they proceeded on with the meeting. “If it weren’t for Harry, we wouldn’t even know Voldemort was back. We haven’t kept Elodie in the dark. He’s not a child Molly,” Sirius said making a case for Harry to be here as well.

“He’s not an adult, either! Neither of them are. Don’t think I still don’t have half a mind to send Elodie upstairs with the rest of them,” Molly said. “He’s not James, Sirius. She’s not Lily.”

“They are not your Children,” Sirius told her point blank. My eyes widened with a bit of shock at how things had escalated.

“They’re as good as,” Molly said running a hand on the back of my head. I gave her a loving smile. I didn’t know she had seen me as a daughter. Though I’d known her long enough, and everyone referred to me and Harry as honorary Weasley’s, it was still nice to hear her say it. “What other family do they have?”

“Well there's Minerva,” I said but was ignored.

“They have me,” Sirius said defensively.

“How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps they’ll both grow up to be felons, just like their godfather,” Snape said chiming in.

“You stay out of this, Snivelus,” Sirius spat at him. “I don’t care what Dumbledore says, I know better.”

“Well why don’t you tell him? Or are you afraid the world will come to find out you’re hiding away in your mother's house,” Snape said as they continued their back and forth.

“Can everyone stop all this bickering,” I said, putting an end to their back and forth. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I’m obviously here for a purpose. I’ll be of age in less than two months. He’s my responsibility then, so I’ll decide what he should know, and when Harry is ready to join the Order.”

No one liked it. But all arguments against it fell through. It was true. Since Sirius’s name hadn’t been cleared, and Minerva wasn’t in our parents' will as Harry’s guardian, I’d become his guardian under the law. I could barely look at my brother, yet here I was, taking responsibility for him.

When the meeting ended Molly called up to everyone to come down for supper. She wanted to have a ‘Family dinner’. She probably had something planned to try and ease the tension between Harry and I, but I couldn’t see how it was possible yet. It was my fault, though I didn't know how to change it. 

“We’ll be eating down in the kitchen,” Molly said right before the twins apparated directly behind her, scaring her in the process. “Oh! Just because you’re allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!” She shouted at them.

It was true. They’d been using magic a lot more frequently than they previously had. Mostly to help them in development for their new products that they planned to begin selling at the castle, and some fireworks they’d been developing. But nonetheless I could see how it was beginning to drive her crazy.

“Harry Potter,” Sirius said as he walked out of the room to greet him. 

“Sirius,” Harry said and took him into a big hug. It took everything in me not to bolt out of the room.

“Be nice,” Remus whispered into my ear. I shot him a look and huffed as I walked past them and into the kitchen. 

I entered the kitchen and saw Fred at the counter. I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around him to hug him from behind. Instantly I leveled down, and dinner seemed bearable. He looked over his shoulder and saw me and I felt a hum grow in his chest as he placed his hand over mine. I wonder if it meant something, that just being with him like this managed to calm me and make my magic swirl inside me, warming me from the inside out.

“You’re so obsessed with me,” He said jokingly. I laughed and pulled away to go take my seat at the table instead. “Wait, no! Come back, I was only joking love,” He said.

He helped Molly set the table as the rest of us took our seats. I sat across from Harry, not meeting his eyes for too long. Conversation quickly turned to Harry’s trial. It was an odd situation, and it allowed me to not speak about what had been going on here directly, so I didn’t mind too much.

“This is very, very peculiar. It seems that your hearing at the ministry is to be before the entire Wizenagamot,” Mr. Weasley said as he looked over both the letter Harry received as well as his summons.

“I don’t understand. What does the Ministry of Magic got against me?” Harry asked. 

There was a long moment of silence where Remus, Sirius and I all just looked at each other and then to Harry. None of us knew how to tell him what had been happening in the Wizarding community. What they had been saying about Dumbledore and him. It was Mad-Eye that broke the silence.

“Show him,” He said. “He’ll find out soon enough.” 

He had a point. There was another awkward silence. This time they looked at me. I had made it clear that Harry was my responsibility going forward so the final decision was between me and Sirius. He respected me enough to let me make the call. I looked at Kingsley and gave him a small nod. He pulled out the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and handed it over to Harry showing him the headline.

“He’s been attacking Dumbledore as well,” Sirius told him as Harry skimmed over the paper. “Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked shocked.

“The Minister thinks that Dumbledore is after his job,” Remus explained to Harry.

“But that’s insane. No one in their right mind can believe that Dumbledore-” Harry began as he tried to catch up.

“Exactly the point,” Remus said, cutting Harry off. “Fudge isn’t in his right mind. It’s been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he’s returned, I’m afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth.”

“We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again,” Sirius said. “Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He’s been recruiting heavily, and we’ve been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn’t the only thing he’s interested in.”

Moody cleared his throat, warning Sirius not to reveal too much. I placed my elbow on the table and lifted my hand to cup my face from my chin to my ear. With the slightest motion of my head I gave Sirius the slightest nod to proceed.

“We believe...Voldemort may be after something,” Sirius continued on.

“Sirius,” Mad-eye said, warning Sirius again. I looked at Sirius and gave another nod. He couldn’t stop now, Harry needed to know this much.

“Something he didn’t have last time. Something he couldn’t control,” Sirius said.

“You mean, like a weapon?” Harry asked.

“No. That’s enough. He’s just a boy! You say much more, and you may as well induct him into the Order straightaway,” Molly said as she walked over and took the paper away from Harry. She hated this. All of it. Just as any mother would. The last thing she wanted was to say any of the children being sucked into the middle of a war.

“Good, I want to join,” Harry said to her. “If Voldemort’s raising an army then I want to fight.” Harry said and looked over to Sirius who looked proud. A smile grew on his face before he winked at Harry. Then he looked at me to read my face, but I just looked away to look at the paper in Molly’s hands. 

“Now that’s enough, the meeting is over, and it is time for dinner. Manners,” Molly said to me. 

I took my elbow off the table and placed my hand on Fred's knee under the table to give me some form of comfort, which worked instantly. He looked at me and smiled before leaning in and whispering into my ear, “Keep that up darling.”

*******

“You got me a cat?” I asked Minerva as he moved her cloak to reveal a British shorthair with green eyes that seemed to match mine. She’d shown up at headquarters a couple hours after Harry left with Mr. Weasley for his hearing asking to speak with Sirius and Remus. I had been helping Mrs. Weasley bake lemon cookies in the kitchen when they called me in. 

“You’re going to be away for your birthday, so we thought we’d have tea today for your birthday. You’re going to be of age, so that comes with presents,” Remus explained.

I held the cat up and looked into its eyes. It gave me a different kind of meow, not like a typical cat. No, this one spoke directly at me. I had wanted one back before I began attending Hogwarts, but none of the cats seemed to like me well. For a moment I thought about getting an owl, but they all would screech when I would get too close to them at the emporium. But this one was different. It didn’t cower away from me. I remember reading about Familiars choosing their witch and all others keeping a distance. I never really thought about it after.

Looking into its eyes I realized, not only did it match my green eyes, but when it blinked it also had the same slits in its eyes mine would receive when the shift took over. As far as gifts go, this was probably the best one I could receive. I knew it was a big deal to them, and I knew they understood why I didn’t want it to be a big deal. 

“There’s more,” Minerva told me as she handed me a long rectangular box. It reminded me of the same box that contained wands purchased from Ollivander’s only wider. “It’s from Professor Dumbledore. He thought you would have use for it,” Minerva said as I opened the box to reveal what looked like two arm guards that muggles would wear during archery. 

“What is it?” I asked as I set them in my lap.

“He actually said that you would know what it was for when the time was right,” Minerva informed me. I looked at her through the corner of my eyes and raised my eyebrow a bit. Never had I met someone that works in such mysterious ways.

“Right, well I’ll be sure to thank him for the confusion,” I said.

“There’s one more,” Sirius said.

I placed the cat down next to me allowing it to curl next to my feet. Sirius handed me a square box with a bow around it, and a tag containing scribbling writing saying that said it was from him and Remus. I looked it over before removing it and opening it to reveal a dainty gold watch. 

“Typically, young men will receive a pocket watch, we thought you deserved the same magnitude of respect,” Sirius said.

“Thank you,” I said and removed it from its box. “It’s beautiful.”

“It belonged to your mother,” Remus said, pulling my attention. 

I looked at him and felt my smile fall. I wasn’t sad though. All this time I'd been wondering how she would react to everything if she was in my shoes. Or if she were here with me, what would she say to make everything better. I nodded to them and said, “Thank you,” in a whisper.

“So, what shall we call that beast?” Sirius asked as he stretched his arm over the top of the couch. Subtle, but it was his way of discreetly putting his arm around Remus’s shoulders.

“Cat?” I said sarcastically.

“A cat named cat? I love it!” Sirius said with excitement.

“Seems fitting seeing as you were a dog named Dog for a while,” I told him.

“There’s a cake too, but we thought it would be nice for you to share that with everyone as well. Tonight,” Minerva said.

“You’re not staying?” I asked her.

“No dear. I should be getting back to the castle. But we can have another one, on your real birthday,” She told me before leaving through the fireplace. 

An awkward tension fell over the room which was weird seeing as we had spent most of the summer in comfort. I looked at Sirius and Remus who were both sitting up perfectly like they were ready to lecture me. In hindsight, I should have known this conversation was coming. Though I'm sure there wasn’t really a way to avoid it.

“What’s troubling you darling?” Sirius asked me.

I took in a breath and sank into my seat before pulling my knees up onto the chair. Cat jumped into my lap quickly demanding my attention to which I obliged. I had a choice to make, and it needed to be quick. Either I tell them the truth, or I lie and say nothing. “I think I’m sick,” I said, deciding on the latter. “I think I’m coming down with pneumonia or the plague. Perhaps it would be better if I go home to Godric’s Hollow,”

“Try again. Could this have anything to do with you going back to school in a few days?” Remus asked. Another breath, and another long moment of quiet. “Or does this have anything to do with Harry?” 

Finally, I let out a little sigh. “Both,” I told them. They didn’t say anything as they waited for me to elaborate. “Every Time I’ve been at Hogwarts, Cedric was there with me. Whether we were just friends, or in a relationship or fighting, he was always there with me. I mean we spent more time at the castle than we did our own homes. And I don’t know how to talk to Harry in a way that will make him feel better, when every time I look at him…”

“You see that night play over again,” Sirius said, finishing my thought. 

“I know it’s not his fault. I know it’s not fair to him, and I know it’s not easy on him either. But I just…When is it all going to stop?” I asked not knowing what else to say.

They gestured for me to go and sit with them. I planted myself in the middle and leaned back into the seat as I fiddled with the watch now on my wrist. It was beautiful, it was her. It was better than when I found an old bottle of her perfume. Because this was something, she wore every day. Maybe even something her parents had given her. Perhaps she would have passed it down to me when the time came.

“Elly-Belly,” Sirius said.

“Listen,” Remus said as he wrapped an arm over my shoulder. “Next week, you’ll be safe at school. You’ll write to us every week. And you’ll have Fred take you on Hogsmeade dates. And you’ll graduate with the highest marks.”

“Yes, and then this time next year, we can find that little house you dreamed of,” Sirius said, taking my hands in his. He leaned in but spoke at the same volume, “I invited Remus.”

I tried to picture the image of all of us there, adding in Remus and Fred, but the image was fuzzy. Like if there was a wall blocking a future between Fred and me. I knew my feelings for him were different compared to what I had felt romantically towards Cedric, but I still had my reservations when it came to planning my life around someone. I knew I didn’t need to think that far ahead, but it still would have been nice to know. 

“On that note, I do have something to ask of you,” Sirius said. I looked at him, noticing that his demeanor had changed. He was a bit more serious now, so I knew it wasn’t necessarily a good thing. “You need to listen to what McGonagall has previously told you.”

“Meaning?” I asked. She told me so many things it was hard to tell at this point.

“Until you know how to better control your magic, your dark magic, it’d be best if you don’t use it.” Sirius said. “Believe me, I more than anyone am ready to praise you for the beauty that I know you’re capable of producing from it. But if someone is sneaking into your head, it’s best that you not give them something to take advantage of.”

_ They’re ashamed of us… _

_ They don’t understand… _

“How am I supposed to learn to control it if I don’t use it?,” I asked, finding the flaw in their plan. Just like that. I was expected to go back into hiding. Denying a part of myself. 

“Snape has agreed to help you in private lessons. And please, for our sake, ease up on Harry. He loves his big sister. And we know you love him. You cannot carry any malice or resentment. It’s not good for the soul,” Remus said.

_ He’s theirs… _

_ We’re yours… _

_ We will keep you safe… _

My usual voices. Giving me comfort. Providing me reassurance. I would keep them safe as well.

“I just feel like I’m not here anymore,” I said, shutting my eyes, not letting them see the shift in my eyes. 

  
  



	48. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return back to school isn't as smooth as a transition as Elodie had hoped for. But after certain events will it help to mend the bridge between her and Harry?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

All charges against Harry had been dropped, and we were on our way to school as usual. Only this time we were escorted by the Order. Remus was pushing my trunk cart in his subtle attempt to get me to walk beside Harry in the hopes we would talk and mend the gap that had grown between us. Except Harry was almost as comfortable walking in silence as I was. Though I didn’t need to be psychic to know that there was tensions and confusion there. 

Harry hadn’t brought up the letters he had sent me all summer, not that I’d be able to comment on them, they were still sealed and tucked away in my trunk barely touched. I didn’t bring up the fact that I didn't know how to look at him without feeling pain. Pain for what he’d been through, for not being able to be the sister he needed, for being a stranger to him.

We were nearing the platform when I felt a brush at my legs in between Harry and me. It was Sirius in his animagus form.

“Padfoot, are you barking mad?” Mad-Eye said angrily. “You’ll blow the entire operation.”

I ran down the stairs with Harry directly behind me, and into an isolated room to see he had changed back to his human form. 

“Sirius what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Honestly, if somebody sees you…” I began saying as Harry shut the door behind us.

“I had to see you off, didn’t I?” Sirius said as he waved for us to take a seat. “What’s life without a little risk?”

“I don’t want to see you get shut back in Azkaban,” I told him sternly as I took a seat behind him and Harry so there wouldn’t be too much space between us.

“No, don’t worry about me,” He said casually. “Anyway, I wanted the two of you to have this,” He said as he handed Harry a folded photo. “Original Order of the Phoenix. Marlene McKinnon,” He said as he pointed to one of the ladies in the group. “She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family. That’s Frank and Alice Longbottom.”

“Neville’s Parents,” Harry said heavy heartedly.

“They suffered a fate worse than death, if you ask me,” Sirius said in a softer voice. “It’s been fourteen years, and still a day doesn’t go by, I don’t miss your dad.”

I looked away and leaned back in my chair, so my head was resting against sirius gently. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I could see my parents faces, forever frozen in their young beauty.

“Do you really think there’s going to be a war, Sirius?” Harry asked.

“It feels like it did before,” Sirius said, choosing his words carefully. It was still too soon to tell Harry everything. “I suppose you’re the young ones now,” He said as he looked at me and Harry. “Now I want you to take care of each other, and I’ll see you on holiday.”

He hugged each of us properly before me left as he stayed behind with Mad-Eye. I hugged Tonks and promised to keep in touch to let her know how my practice was progressing. Remus handed over my tolly and gave me another reminder to write to him and Sirius. I’d miss the three of them most, and after we left to board the train, I just felt tired. They said I would feel better once I got to the castle and settled back into my room, and I really hoped they were right. Cause feeling numb wasn’t as great as I thought it would be. Fred, George, and I found Lee in a carriage with Katie looking exceptionally loved up. Neither had seen Angelina or Alicia yet.

“How was your holiday?” Alicia asked me once Lee and the twins started going on about all they had gotten done while we were away. Subtly, Fred looked at me through the corner of his eyes when she asked.

“Quiet. But I was able to spend time with my Godfather so that was definitely helpful,” I told her vaguely. 

“That’s brilliant. I’m glad you were able to find some peace,” she said gently. It was nice. If all interactions over the first few days went similar to this, it may not be so bad.

Angelina and Alicia walked by, but that was just it. Alicia waved at us and looked like she was ready to come in, but when Angelina shot George a look through the window, they kept walking. I thought it was strange, and I realized that George hadn’t talked about her all summer, so perhaps something happened there that gave her reason to give him the cold shoulder. Katie shared a confused look with me, indicating she didn’t understand either. The worst-case scenario was that he hadn’t written to her all holiday, but she wouldn’t act like this if that were the case.

“Anything off the trolly dear?” The trolley lady asked.

“Can I have a packet of Drooble's and a box of Bertie Bott's please,” Katie said as she took her money out of her pocket eyeing it realizing she didn’t have enough. “Actually, just the Bertie Bott’s.”

“It’s alright, I got it,” I told her as I reached into my pocket. “Can I also get a box of Bertie Bott’s,” I told her, handing over the money before taking my seat. Fred took the box from my hand as I went to sit down. “Hey, those are mine,” I said in a sing-song voice.

“Oh, are they?” He said as he stretched his arm up to hold them over his head. “Take them then,” He said with a huge grin on his face.

With a poke to his ribs he lowered his arm enough for me to snatch them from his hand. “You’re so thick,” I said jokingly.

“You have no idea Potter,” He said and quickly kissed my jaw.

By the time we made it to Hogsmeade it was dark out. We walked a bit ahead of Harry and his friends. I’d decided to try and ease into things. I thought it would be better this way, maybe even speak with Minerva and Dumbledore once more. Something said between Fred and Lee had then quickly ahead of us with them trying to place each other into a headlock leaving George Katie and me together.

“Just stay away from me!” I heard the sound of Harry’s voice shouting.

I turned around and saw Draco and his goons approaching. A creepy smile formed over his face as he caught me looking at him. I’d still been cordial with Draco, but it seemed he was irritating everyone else more and more. 

As they approached behind us in line for the carriages, I heard Crabbe and Goyle whistling and yelling “Ow!” it seemed as if they had graduated from drooling, to catcalling. How fantastic. Katie looked uncomfortable, while I only felt it. I wouldn’t let them see me phased in any way. 

“Looking Good Potter,” Goyle said as he eye-screwed me up and down. 

“Better than good,” Crabbe said. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the carriage pulling up, and Fred and Lee returned to us. 

“Tell me Potter, how was it when you fell from Heaven?” Draco asked as he puffed up his chest when he stopped to stand next to me.

“I wouldn’t know,” I said, not looking at him. “I came from Hell,” I said and climbed into the Carriage.

***

We all filed into the Great hall for the welcome feast. I sat between Fred and Nigel Wolpert who was very excited to see me and apparently had spent the summer reading as many of the muggle books I recommended to him as possible. Fred and George wanted to sit with the younger students to start talking up their products. Ginny and Angelina sat across from us next to Harry and Hermione playing friendly enough. Though I kept getting the feeling there was something more going on that I couldn’t see yet.

“Good evening children,” Dumbledore said as he stepped up to the podium. “Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We’re pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave.” I looked across at Harry and he looked just as confused as I was. 

“We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge,” He said and gestured to a woman dressed entirely head to toe in pink. She let out a high-pitched giggle which caused both Snape and Minerva to give her a not so friendly side eye. Oh, how Minerva would be in for a treat this year.

“I’m sure you’ll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. As usual our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you—" Dumbledore continued before he was interrupted.

“Ahem,” Professor Umbridge said as she cleared her throat, too high pitched, and very rudely. The entirety of the room went quiet, even Professor Trelawney who usually continued eating through announcements froze stiffly. She rose to her feet and began walking over to the Podium.

“She was at my hearing. She works for fudge,” Harry said as he recognized the too pink woman.

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends,” She said as she addressed everyone.

“That’s likely,” Fred and George said in unison, not hiding their volume. I looked over at both of them and felt my smile grow instantly.

She tilted her head to the side, indicating that she more than likely heard them, but then she proceeded on. “The ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Let us perfect, what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited,” She said and ended her speech with an annoying giggle.

“What a load of waffles,” Ron whispered. 

“What’s it mean?” Harry asked.

“It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts,” Hermione said.

Fred and George opted not to do a big welcome back celebration this year in light or everything still being tense. Though Fred did make a case for why it would be perfect to lighten the mood, George and I were on the same side. Instead we all just spent time in the common room. Ron and Hermione showed the first years around as per their prefect duties. Katie showed me pictures she had taken on holiday with Lee. At one point they even ran into Dean Thomas and his family which was interesting. 

Angelina and Alicia joined us after a while as if they hadn’t been distant all night, but also not adding too much into the conversation other than a few words here or there. Things shifted when Harry walked in. like a dark cloud fell over the room. Everyone began whispering.

“Dean, Seamus, good holiday?” Harry asked his friends, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

“All right. Better than Seamus’s anyway,” Dean said lightly.

Seamus threw his copy of The Daily Prophet on the table in front of him as he rose to be equal heights with Harry. Blimey, what mess had my brother made now that I'd have to help him clean it up?

“Me mum didn’t want me to come back this year,” Seamus said loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Why not?” Harry said.

“Let me see, uh, because of you. The Daily Prophet’s been saying a lot of things about you Harry. And about Dumbledore as well,” Seamus said. I rolled my eyes and looked at George who was sitting on the arm of my chair. He didn’t notice me; he was too busy watching Harry.

“What and your mum believes them?” Harry said accusingly. He and Seamus were in the same class together and had always been friends. So, to be in an argument like this with him must be hard on Harry. Then I realized. It was almost as hard as being ignored by his only sister for months.

“Well nobody was there the night Cedric Diggory died,” Seamus spat at Harry. 

Instantly I felt my eyes shift and anger take over. It was like his name was a trigger word for me. I knew I hadn’t actually dealt with everything that happened, but I thought I had passed this. Then again, I hadn’t taken into account that anyone would say something like  _ that _ . I didn’t even want to use magic on him, no, I wanted to walk over and punch Seamus across his smug face. I locked eyes with Harry for a fraction of a second and then I felt Fred reach around George and place a hand on my shoulder.

“Oh, well, I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother. It’ll tell you everything you need to know,” Harry spat back.

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother like that,” Seamus said defensively. 

“I’ll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar,” Harry announced before Ron walked in and broke up their dispute.

“Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?” Ron asked as Harry left and went up the stairs, following after him not long after. It didn’t go away. My eyes had shifted back, but the anger was still swirling in me.

“You okay?” Katie whispered into my ear. 

And in a split-second decision, “Hey Seamus?” I called ignoring her.

“Yea-” He began.

I balled up my fist, making sure to keep my thumb on the outside like Cedric taught me when we were younger. In one follow through motion, my fist collided with his nose and punched him causing him to take a stumble back and quickly pinch his nose.

“Bloody...What are you- you nearly broke my nose,” He said frantically as his nose started bleeding.

“Talk about Cedric again and I’ll finish the job next time,” I said and went up to speak to Harry. I need to end this. To face it head on and make things right.

“Your girlfriends’ crazy mate,” Someone said, addressing Fred no doubt. 

“Yeah, but I like that,” Fred’s familiar voice responded.

I went up the stairs and to the boy’s dorms. I could hear a dying conversation coming from inside but was only able to catch the end of it. How could I tell him everything that was swirling around in my mind all summer? Everyone kept me so distracted I hadn't even worked it out myself.

“I’ll just leave you to your thoughts then,” I heard Ron say as he left their room. He gave me a warning look, but I just gave him a small smile back. I nudged my head gesturing for him to go back downstairs with everyone else. 

I entered the room and looked at Harry rolling his neck. I closed the door behind me not wanting anyone to come in. I walked over to his window and took a seat. He didn’t really meet my eyes as he looked at my face, he was just looking me over.

“If you’re here to tell me to apologize to Seamus-” he began but I held my hand up to stop him.

“Mm, we’re past that. I already took care of Seamus. I assume he’s on his way to Madam Pomphrey’s right about now to see about a possible broken nose,” I told him as I shook my hand looking at my already swelling knuckles.

“Right,” He said and let out a little huff.

“Harry about this summer,” I began looking up to see that it was now him that was looking at his feet. 

“Did you read my letters?” He asked. 

“No,” I told him honestly. “They’re all still sealed in my trunk.”

“You-” He began again but I raised my hand once more. 

“Just let me speak please,” I asked him. “I needed to leave, after it happened. I needed distance, to be alone. Because the thought of being here, listening to everyone, having everyone stare at me the way they did,” I said as I looked down at my feet. “It was all too much. We don’t have family other than each other, even then you didn’t know me for a long time. But I always had him in my life. And that night, I lost him. But what made it unbearable was that the one person I was supposed to protect, was the one that watched him die. It shouldn’t have been you. So, I couldn’t talk to you, because every time I thought of you, I remembered that night. I’m not going to lie and say that I’ve worked it all out in my head, but I’ve lost too many people to push you away like that.”

“He really loved you, you know. He wanted to come back to you,” He told me softly. The sadness in his eyes alone would have broken me. My little brother, in pain because of me.

“I know. And he wouldn’t want me to shut you out like I have,” I said.

“So, you’re not angry? With me?” He asked me.

“Oh, I’m angry. I think I’ll always be angry. But not at you. I know better,” I told him. “And when I’m ready, I’ll read your letters if you still want me to. But I need to do it in my time. I can’t be forced into any more corners,” I stood and went to stand in front of him. “Harry,” I said, and he finally looked in my eyes. “I love you. You’re my little brother, and I will always love you, okay?” I said as I teared up at the sound of my voice breaking.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered, “I love you too.”

I felt like I was finally able to breath. I took in a deep breath that reached the pit of my stomach, giving air to the parts of me that had been suffocating. Everything was going to be okay. Harry was mine, and I wouldn’t let anything get in the way of the life that we deserved. 

I unpacked my belongings at my usual bed between Katie and Angelina. I didn’t have it in me to confront Angelina tonight. On the brighter side, the sour look on her face had softened. Alicia was more neutral. More than likely taking Angelina’s side because it looked like Katie was on mine. What we were on different sides over I had no idea. If things persisted much longer, I’d ask George if he had any idea so I could try and fix it.

***

I began my first day of classes with Muggle studies and ended it with Divinations. Friday’s and Wednesday’s, I had Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts, in addition I met with other professors to arrange Independent study with Dumbledore’s approval. It seemed easier to focus on schoolwork than it did anything else. Dumbledore told me to look at the good things that happened in my day. To make a little list and that after a while, things wouldn’t be as hard to notice.

I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with George while Fred, Alicia and Angelina were in Transfigurations. It was strange that Fred and George didn’t have every class together, but if they were only separated for two classes they would survive. The first day of class with another new teacher seemed to be pretty ridiculous. In my opinion, Remus was the best D.A.D.A. teacher we’d had, but due to parents complains, he wouldn’t be returning. 

When professor Umbridge walked in, she was one, late, and two, too perky for my liking. Minerva had done my school shopping without me, so it wasn’t until the first day of classes that I noticed no one had been told which textbook we were learning from. With it being a N.E.W.T.s level class I’d figure it’d be something exceptionally girthy. However, Professor Umbridge instead issued everyone  _ ‘Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners’ _ . 

“Your previous instructions in the subject had been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know that you will instead be following a carefully structured ministry approved course of defensive magic,” Umbridge said. 

In front of us Roger Davies raised his hand and said, “Excuse me Professor, but there seems to be a chapter missing on using nonverbal defensive spells?” 

“Using spells?” Umbridge chuckled. “Well I can’t see any reason why you would need to use spells in my classroom.”

“So, we’re not using any magic?” Adrian Pucey asked.

“You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free manner,” Umbridge answered.

“Is this a joke?” I asked with a scoff as I shut the book in front of me.

“I beg your pardon, Ms. Potter? But students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class,” Umbridge said, in her annoying too high pitch voice.

“This isn’t a textbook, it’s a children’s coloring book,” I told her letting my irritation come through. I didn’t spend the last two years of my time in school with my nose in a book just to be shown pretty pictures of spells I was able to produce before I was 10.

“It is a ministry approved text,” Umbridge responded. “Perfectly suitable for teaching young wizards.”

“If this is what you plan on discussing all term, don’t fool yourself into believing you have anything to teach me,” I told her as the room went silent. I’ll admit, I had been pretty off the rails lately. But what was the point in stay in this class if I could have taught it better.

“Ms. Potter! You and your brother certainly have taken it upon yourselves to create a spectacle in my class and I will not stand for it,” Umbridge responded growing angrier.

“I know that I didn’t spend the entirety of last term working like a mad woman to learn spells I’ve known since I was in nappies. When you teach a class that is deserving of my attention perhaps…” I said before I was rudely interrupted.

“Enough!” She shouted. “Now, you will meet me in my office this week for detention,” she said firmly. 

I slid the textbook away from me and leaned back in my chair ready to spend the hour dozing off. Perhaps if I asked Minerva and Dumbledore, I could take Alchemy as a class and this excuse for defense as an independent study.

“Now I will not stand for insolence, disruptions or any talk of someone coming after children. There will be no talk of Mr. Cedric Diggory or the reasons behind his death,” She said.

I felt the shift in my eyes as the rage boiling inside of me was no longer able to be contained. My head snapped forward, staring at her, and without realizing what I was doing I felt my body moving, and a light from a lamp on her desk shattered. I felt George grab onto my arm to try and calm me down, it worked enough to pull me out of my shift, but not enough to calm me down. I grabbed my bag and stood to walk out the door as Umbridge turned back around to see me.

“You will take your seat Ms. Potter, this instance,” She said.

“There’s nothing for you to teach me. I have nothing to learn from you,” I said as calmly as possible and walked out of the classroom without a second though.

In my rage I was still able to keep in mind where I was going, other than just getting farther and farther away from the troll. Above me an owl zoomed by, more than likely passing a message between classrooms. She would know I was on my way.

I peeked into Minerva's class and caught sight of the back of Fred and Lee’s heads. Part of me felt bad for leaving George alone, but if I had to listen to her for another moment I’d surely say or do something that even Minerva couldn’t fix. She looked over and saw me at the door and waved me in, while her class was taking notes from their text. I approached her desk at the front of the classroom and noticed she had a stern look on her face. She knew I didn't have a free period right now, and I had no reason to be walking around right now.

“You’re supposed to be in class with Professor Umbridge right now. Do you have a good excuse for why you happen to be here and not there? Or better yet an explanation for why you’re shouting at professors?” She said to me fiercely as she set a piece of parchment on her desk.

“So that’s it? You’re going to believe her word over mine?” I asked, laughing a bit. “She’s already given me a week’s detention, so you can spare me the lecture,” I told her, no longer interested.

A number of “Ooo’s” came from those in her class that were watching us, I turned and caught Fred’s eye. He was smiling at me, like he was proud of me for walking out of her class or for being so feisty lately. 

“Quiet,” I Minerva responded. “Young lady, it is the first day, do use your common sense!” She said to me sternly. “I know I taught you better than to as she says, ‘Call and noble piece of text a children’s coloring book and claim there is nothing for you to learn.’” She said as she lifted the note and read it back to me no longer caring that she had a class in front of her.

“What can I say? It’s a slow day for sass talk,” I said.

“Young lady!” she said firmly. Can you give me a reason why I shouldn’t give you another week worth of detention? And take away house points?” She asked me as another wave of whispers began which Minerva silenced with just one look.

“She brought Cedric. And that he’s very obviously dead. I’ll be in your office,” I said flatly as she looked at me in disbelief. 

  
  



	49. Cutting Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up between Elodie and Fred, but will detention with Umbridge put a bump in the road. Or will a reaction from Angelina?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

The sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Mine and Fred’s legs were tangled as we laid in his bed kissing each other hungrily. Fully clothed, on top of his covers. This was the most we’d done since the morning we were caught by Sirius. I felt him wiggle closer, so he was slightly on top of me and then I felt a poke at my thigh coming from his trousers. I knew I wanted this, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted it now. 

“Mmm,” He moaned into my mouth as I slid my hands from his hair to his face. He moved his hands to undo the top button of my blouse. Every nerve in my body was telling me to let it happen, but my mind was saying otherwise.

“We should stop,” I said and then sat up. I caught my breath and pushed my hair out of my face as he propped himself on his elbows.

“Yeah. But what if I don’t want to stop?” He said and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me back down to lay with him. I let out a giggle as he feverishly kissed my neck, leaving little bites trailing down towards my collar bone. 

“Okay, okay, getting up now,” I said as I felt the familiar tingle behind my stomach. It’d been far too long since I’d gotten even this far, let alone satisfied. In my past experience, I would have to fake a lot of what I was feeling so Cedric wouldn’t feel bad. I didn’t mind, but I was never able to completely enjoy it myself. I wanted to be physical with Fred, some days I could barely look at him without asking him to take me right then and there in a room full of people. But today was one of those odd days where I felt like I was at risk of falling in love with him. And I didn’t want to think with my body. I needed to use my brain. And my brain was telling me that he’s already been with so many girls, that I wouldn’t be any different.

“Will you come have dinner with me before I have to go to detention?” I asked as I tucked my shirt back into my skirt and reached for my uniform robe.

“I’ll come, but I’m not sure if I want it to be at dinner,” Fred said with a huge smirk on his face as he eyed the bulge in his pants. I controlled my eyes which would have widened seeing as his size through his pants was impressive. Instead I smacked his arm and buttoned my robe and threw his at him.

“Come on, let’s go join everyone,” I said innocently.

“Hitting me won’t help the situation,” He said and stood to his feet.

Apparently, the best way to start the weekend was to have detention on Friday night. As fate would have it, Harry had caused a scene during his D.A.D.A hour as well and received a detention from Umbridge at the same time as me. So, it appeared she would have the full set of Potters tonight. Harry seemed uneasy, though the thought of spending an hour with the troll was probably enough to do it. Minerva said that she was within her right to give me detention for causing an outburst and leaving class but agreed with me that it was unnecessary to bring up Cedric.

Harry wanted for me outside of her classroom so we could go in together. “Let’s get this over with,” I told him as we walked in.

“Come in,” Umbridge said on the other side of her office door.

Umbridge’s office matched her perfectly. Too pink, and too annoying. She had framed photos of cats covering her entire office. She had cast a charm on the room, so the cement block walls looked as if they were painted a transparent pink. 

“Good evening Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter. Sit.” She said and gestured to the two empty chairs at the table next to her desk. I walked over and took my seat as Harry closed the door behind him. 

“Now, you’re going to be doing some lines for me today,” She said. Both of us reached into our bags to take out our quills and ink pots before she stopped us. “No, not with your quills. Both of you will be using a rather special one of mine.”

In front of us she placed a quill that looked like an ordinary pen with a feather attached to it. It was dark in color. Like the color of a scab. But I didn’t see anything else special about it.

_ Don’t use it… _

_ She means to hurt us… _

_ This one is different than his… _

_ She knows something… _

__ I didn’t understand, it was just a quill.

“Now, Harry, I want you to write ‘I must not tell lies,’ and Elodie, you will write ‘I must not disrupt class’.” She said as she stood behind us.

“How many times?” Harry asked through gritted teeth. 

“Let’s say, for as long as it takes for the message to sink in,” She said calmly. I hated how she was standing behind me. It made me feel like she would try to slam my head into the desk at any moment. She finally turned to walk away when I realized.

“You haven’t given us any ink,” I told her. She really didn’t know how to run a proper detention if this was how she was handling it.

“Oh, you won’t need any ink,” She said cheerfully. 

I shot Harry a look and nodded though all I wanted to do was roll my eyes. I began writing the lines as directed. It was strange that she chose to have us write lines in red ink. I’d never met a Professor that used anything other than black. I got through two lines when my hand felt as though it was burning. I looked over at it and saw that into my skin the same lines I had been writing were being carved into my flesh. I looked at the parchment and realized. The red ink I had been writing with, was blood. I took in a gasp of disbelief when I realized the same had been happening to Harry. 

“Yes?” Umbridge asked innocently as she moved to stand in front of Harry and me. I looked at her in disbelief wondering how someone could be so horrible. I stay silent, not knowing what to say. Not knowing if this was really happening, but the pain in my hand told me otherwise.

“Nothing,” Harry answered her.

“That’s right, because you know, deep down, you deserve to be punished,” she said, not knowing how truly I believe her words. “Go on,” She said, and we continued our hour.

Since the quill centered on the hand it kept marking over some of the same spots it had previously carved into over and over again. Cutting deeper and deeper. If I had to do two hours, I was sure I would begin to see bone. But once the hour was finished and she excused us I dropped the quill on the desk and hurried out.

After a week of detentions, the cuts were so deep I felt blood dripping down from my hand the entire walk back to Gryffindor house. I had been able to grab Harry’s hand and heal him a bit for he wasn’t dripping blood but hadn’t been able to do the same to myself. I knew Angelina kept first aid supplies in her trunk, I’d just have to ask her for a bandage and let this heal the old fashion way. 

I thought about going to Minera but if Umbridge really was here as a Ministry spy, I didn’t want her to go head to head with Umbridge and risk her own safety. Besides, I wouldn’t want to give her the satisfaction. Harry and I were on our own for this one. I didn’t understand how whatever magic her quill used was blocking me from healing myself. I’d have to write to Sirius and Remus and ask them about it. I doubted Snape would care, but I was supposed to start training with him next week.

When we returned to the common room, Fred and George had set up a display and were giving students samples of their home-made candies designed to get people out of class. I raised an eyebrow at the pair of them when I saw they had given Nigel a fever fudge. But then again, Nigel had been spending more time with us lately, so he knew what he had gotten himself into. 

I pulled the sleeve of my robe down a bit and gave Fred a kiss before telling him I was going upstairs to change. I didn’t see Angelina in the common room, so I was hoping that meant she was upstairs. It was either that or she was already working on game plans for Quidditch season now that she was captain. To my delight, all three of the girls were in our room dressing out of their robes. I closed the door behind me and grabbed a towel from my night table.

“Hey Ang?” I said softly. “Do you happen to have a bandage?” I asked her.

“Why? What’s happened?” she asked without looking at me.

“I just really need a wrap,” I said. She turned around and saw the blood soaking through the washcloth and just looked at me in disbelief. 

“Oh my god!” Katie said loudly as she walked over to me to take a look. “Is this the old bat’s idea of detention?” 

“Here, let me see,” Angelina said as she placed a piece of gauze over it before she began wrapping. 

“Fred’s going to kill someone when he finds out,” Alicia said.

“Him? What about McGonagall?” Angelina said.

“El, you need to report this, she’s defiling you. It’s torture!” Katie said to me.

“Promise me. You won’t say a word, especially to McGonagall. I don’t want her stepping into a crossfire,” I said and looked at Angelina in the eye. 

“If she finds out, I’m not going to lie about it,” She said.

There was a knock at the door before someone pushed it open to reveal two heads of orange hair and Lee. I tried to hide my hand behind my back, but George caught the motion and narrowed his eyes at me.

“Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs selling something to children?” Katie asked with a harsh voice. “What if we hadn’t any clothes on?” 

“Nothing we haven’t all seen already Bell,” Fred said. “Remember that year we won against Ravenclaw and you got so drunk you were convinced your underwear were on fire?”

“Oh, piss off Weasley. Your girlfriend’s right there,” she said and threw a pillow at him. 

Fred walked up to me and reached for my hands, but I winced when he touched my newly injured hand. He looked down and raised it to take a look, seeing a few spots of blood already spotting through. His eyes widened and looked back and forth between my face and my hand. And he knew right away.

“For a week now? Really?” He said.

“It’s not that bad,” I told him and turned to grab the bloody washcloth to throw in the dirty laundry.

“Does Dumbledore know?” Fred said angrily. 

“Fred, don’t.” I said facing the wall. I didn’t want him to react like this, but I knew he was a loose cannon at times. If anyone was going to react like this it was him. I felt anxiety building inside of me at the thought of what he might do. What trouble he may cause her. While it would probably be funny, I didn’t want him to have to face detention with her as well. 

“El…” He said letting out a little scoff.

“Hey,” I said and turned to touch his face and plant a small kiss on his lips. “It’s okay, alright? Just leave it be Freddie. The last thing I want is for you to do something and have to sit in detention with her as well.”

“El, if parent knew what she was doing,” Angelina said. 

“Yeah, well I haven’t got any parents to tell, do I?” I said coldly.

“I didn’t mean—” she tried to say. I walked out of the room and went to go sit on the balcony not wanting to be near them right now. To have them look at me the way they were. This was exactly the reason I’d left before last term ended. All I wanted was one normal year.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“That’s the whole inventory mate!” I said to George with a huge grin taking over my face. We’d sold the entirety of the sample boxes we’d prepared for the mini launch with a few orders for more once we had them put together.

“I’d say we’ve earned a little celebration,” George told me. 

“I like where your mind’s at. Let me go grab Elodie, I haven’t seen her come back down yet,” I said. “Things any better with you and Angie?” I asked him.

The smile on his face fell a bit. That answered my question. He and Angelina hadn’t been on the best of terms before we left for Holiday. She’d found out that George had still had feelings for Elodie and ripped him a new one in front of everyone. He’d been scared to tell me, and in all honesty, I didn’t know how to feel about it at first, but then it made sense to me. I mean how could he not like here, literally everyone liked her. I knew he wouldn’t actually do anything about it, especially since I was with her, and he’d told me that he would get over it eventually. 

But Angelina thought otherwise. And now she was icing out Elodie as a result. I was still working at keeping Elodie’s mood up and trying to distract her from being alone with her thoughts for too long. Katie was a big help. It was kind of perfect that they were friends and me and Lee were friends. When Hogsmeade weekends began we’d be able to go on double dates. It would be better if Angie would lighten up and we could all go as a ground like we used to, but she was too busy being stubborn about what she thought she knew to drop it.

“She’s convinced my silence over the summer meant more than it actually did. I think she also hasn’t gotten completely over old issues too,” He said.

In all honesty, Angelina was never really my favorite person. Sure, we hooked up, and we had a few threesomes, but the infatuation she had on me in the past had annoyed me to an intangible point. At first, I continued tolerating her because she and Elodie had become closer friends. Then at some point George developed feelings for her. That seemed to help, because at least then she was leaving me alone. But now she was giving George a hard time over things she didn’t even understand.

We went up to the girl’s room and knocked on the door. We popped in to see all the girls around Elodie, probably talking about where she’d been all night. Part of me was impressed that she had managed to get detention before I had. A week’s worth nonetheless. My little troublemaker. Everyone else thought she was going fully mental seeing as she’d publicly punched Seamus in the face. But really she was still hurting. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs seeing something to children? What if we hadn’t any clothes on?” Katie asked.

“Nothing we haven’t all seen already Bell. Remember that year we won against Ravenclaw and you got so drunk you were convinced your underwear were on fire?” I said to her. It was true, back when we started drinking Katie really didn’t know how to handle her alcohol.

“Oh, piss off Weasley. Your girlfriend’s right there,” she said and threw a pillow at me from my usual spot on Elodie’s bed. 

I looked at her and took in her beauty, even when she’d had a bad day, she was still the most beautiful creature to me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear she was half veela. I walked up to her and grazed my hands at her waist and reached for her hands wanting to hold them and feel that warming spark I was so used to feeling whenever we touched. When I touched her hand, she winced and pulled away immediately. When I looked down to see what I had done I saw the real reason the girls had been crowded around her when we walked in. 

Her hand must have been mutilated by the way blood was already coming through the thick bandages. I looked at her and then back to her hand. She’d just come from detention, when could this have possibly happened. Had Umbridge done this to her? Had she been doing this to her all week? Had this been happening and she kept it a secret from me this entire time? 

“For a week now? Really?” I asked her.

“It’s not that bad,” She told me and turned away to grab a bloody washcloth she’d used to clean it. I could barely look at her. She was more powerful than Umbridge could even fathom. Regardless, she couldn’t get away with this.

“Does Dumbledore know?” I asked angrily as I clenched my fist to try and calm down. 

“Fred, don’t.” She said without turning to look at me.

I didn’t understand why she was treating it like it was nothing. This was terrible. If she wouldn’t take it Seriously, I’d tell McGonagall, I’d write a letter to Sirius and Remus, I’d write to mum and dad, I just. I had to do something to stop her from being treated like this.

“El…” I said as I let out a breath of frustration. God I’d been so frustrated lately.

“Hey,” She said and turned to place her unbandaged hand on my face before pecking my lips. “It’s okay, alright? Just leave it be Freddie. The last thing I want is for you to do something and have to sit in detention with her as well.”

“El, if parents knew what she was doing,” Angelina said, putting her foot right into her mouth. I shot her a look hoping she’d know by now not to play the ‘parent’ card. 

“Yeah, well I haven’t got any parents to tell, do I?” She responded sounding annoyed. She’d really mucked it up now.

“I didn’t mean—” She began to say but she started walking out of the room before she could get much out. 

“Come on ang. Really?” I said once Elodie had left the room. I knew she didn’t mean to, but she knew her long enough by now to realize that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“You need to tell McGonagall Fred. She swore us to secrecy, but not you. Not you two,” Katie said looking at me and George, both of us nodding. And I would. The both of us would go and tell her right now if that meant putting an end to this.

“That’s a bit much,” Angelina said under her breath. What did she mean by that?

“Got something you’d like to say Johnson?” I asked her as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Fred don’t,” George said, quickly.

“Don’t what George? Let him defend his girlfriend's honor. Or is she your girlfriend this week? It’s hard to tell sometimes,” Angelina said. I had a feeling there was more to the story than George had told me. “I just don’t see why both of you need to run off to tell McGonagall, why both of you need to run after her. She clearly wants to be alone,” Angelina continued.

“Come on Ang, that’s not fair. She’s our friend and she needs us right now,” he explained to her, though the fact that he needed to explain it at all was bewildering. He was nicer about it than I would have been. 

“I need you! This whole time, I've needed you too! And I’m right here waiting for you! And there you go, one foot out the door already. Are you really going to go chasing after her again?” she snapped at him angrily. Yeah, there was definitely more that George hadn’t told me. A long moment of silence hung in the air. She wanted him to stay, but he looked like he was searching his mind for a reason to. I knew my brother better than I knew myself, and with every word she was pushing him further and further away.

“Don’t make me choose. Between the two of you,” he asked her as pain coated his every word.

“Why? Because you’ll choose her?” She asked in a breathy manner on the verge of tears. 

George’s shoulders slumped over. His decision was made, he just didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t know how to deliver that pain stricken blow.

“You can’t have both of us, it’s me or her,” she said, her voice breaking over and over again. We all stood motionless, like flies on the ceiling. No longer visible to what was happening between the two of them.

“No, Ang, you can’t ask me that,” he said as he shook his head at what she was asking him. It was like watching an explosion you couldn’t turn away from. Surely he felt infuriated and embarrassed. Why had she chosen to do this now? It was like one little thing had set her off. 

“It’s me or Elodie. Do you want her, or do you want me?” She said as she continued to progressively get angrier and angrier. 

“Ang, this isn’t fair-” he said as she yelled over him.

“Her or me George? It’s her or me!” She continued on.

“No, it’s not that e-'' he said, unable to get a word in edgewise. She wasn’t letting him speak or think over her yelling.

“Why can’t you just say me?” She shouted.

“Because it’s her!” he finally answered honestly. 

She went silent as she froze like a marble statue. Her face said that she expected nothing less. Like she’d known deep down all along. I knew Georgie, I knew he didn’t want this, no never this. Never like this.

“And there it is,” She said, finally speaking. “You do know how to tell the truth after all George Weasley.”

“Ang-” he said and tried to take a step closer to her.

“Just go,” She said and opened the door for us to leave.

  
  



	50. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred struggles with how to handle his own insecurities no one knows about while trying to work through how it's effecting his relationship with Elodie. While Elodie begins her training with Snape who shines a light on everyone residing in her head.

**~Fred’s POV~**

George and I walked in silence to McGonagall’s office. Partly because he had finally snapped, and partly because the way he reacted meant more than I’d previously thought it had. It wasn’t hard to find McGonagall. Katie came with us as a witness who had seen the actual marks on her hand and not just the bloody aftermath. We walked to her office and knocked on the door for her to answer it right away.

“Mr. Weasley’s, Ms. Bell? It’s nearly curfew,” She said poking her head out the door.

“We need to talk to you professor, to report something,” Katie said to her.

“Well surely it can wait till morning-” She began but I interrupted her.

“It’s about Elodie Professor. Something happened and you need to do something about it,” I told her looking at her dead in the eye. It was one of those moments where she reacted like a mother. Her eyes deepened, running through the list of a million different scenarios of what my words could have meant. 

“Very well, have a seat,” She said and opened the door for us to come in. 

She wasted no time in pleasantries, she didn’t offer us tea or a spot by the fire to warm up. She went straight up to her desk and had us tell her immediately what was going on. I told her what I had seen, and then Katie confirmed that into her hand the words ‘I will not disrupt class’ were written over and over again. McGonagall only wanted to make sure of what we had seen was true since it was such a serious accusation. Though the fact that Elodie hadn’t come to see her since the day she left class proved that she was avoiding her as well. 

“Very well,” She said and looked up at us. “I’ll take care of this. You kids go off to bed, it’s rather late,” She said. Katie and George raised from their seats, but I stayed in mine looking at the carpet for a moment. “Mr. Weasley,” she said, pulling my attention back. “I believe it’s safe to assume that she did not want me to know, but I can assure you, you’ve done the right thing my boy.” She said to me kindly, but I could only wonder. Had I done the right thing?

We walked back to the Gryffindor common room only running into Hermione on her Prefect rounds, but she made no fuss about us being out. Every now and then I would look at George waiting for him to say something, but it was Katie that broke the silence.

“I need to ask, is it true? Lee and I had our suspicions, but is it?” She asked, directing her question at George. 

“No, but I hate ultimatums,” he said playing it off. He was lying through his teeth, but if that’s what he wanted I hoped she would drop it so I could bring it up later.

Part of me regretted going with them to speak with McGonagall. I knew I should have gone to look for Elodie, but if she wanted to be alone, I’d give her that. The only other time I had a girlfriend was third year, and I liked my personal space too much to want to be with someone all the time. After that was when I’d decided against relationships. Well, all but one. 

I just, I didn’t know what to do if she wasn’t telling me the truth. She wasn’t lying but omitting the truth could be considered lying as well. If the tables were turned how would she have reacted? She’d said before that she always felt like her body wasn’t really her own, was this part of it? Was she enduring the pain because it meant something more? Trying to figure out why she thought she couldn’t tell me was beginning to give me a headache. 

Of course I knew that George still had feelings for her. I’d been such a sod for flaunting it in front of him the way that I had. It was always a thought in the back of my mind. I used to think that if she wanted to be with him instead I'd understand. But could I now? After having her all to myself after all this time? I’d want to give her anything she asked for if I was able. But what would I do if that meant letting her go to my brother? My own twin. Of course she’d choose him over me. Who was I? Just Fred Weasley, the family disappointment that always messed something up and was never able to take anything seriously. I couldn’t even be mad about it, I’d brought it on myself after all these years. The truth was, I needed her more than she needed me.

When we entered the common room, I looked to her usual corner but didn’t see her there. I was about to go upstairs and see if she was in either dorm, but then I caught the sight of her hair on the balcony. Was this a new spot for her? I opened the door and closed it being me before I leaned on the balcony facing her waiting for her to say something. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” I asked her after probably three seconds.

She looked at her feet in front of her as she hugged onto her knees. “I didn’t tell anyone,” she answered.

“Yes, but why wouldn’t you tell me? El, I told you, you could trust me, don’t you think I’d want to know if someone was hurting you?” I asked her, letting my frustration be known. She stayed silent just looking at her feet. I felt like I wasn’t getting anywhere, and I was taking out part of my frustration with George and Angelina out on her. I turned around to look out at the castle. “If you want me to leave just say so,” I said and regretted it immediately. I regretted every word as soon as it left my mouth. But here I was, ready for the pain to sink in.

For a moment I thought I’d gone and soiled the entire thing. I waited for the sound of her walking away, but then I felt her hands wrap around my waist as she hugged me from behind. I felt the weight of her head resting on my back, and the warm sparking feeling happened again. I looked down at her hands touching mine causing the veins from our hands to practically glow. 

“I don’t want you to go anywhere,” She said, reassuring me that I hadn’t ruined it. “Besides, you promised me you’d never leave.” She let go and moved to stand next to me, allowing me to keep a hand wrapped around her waist. “I’m not good at letting anyone in. The only person who’s known who I really am is Minerva. I knew you would have done something, pranked her or acted out. You may think it’s your job to protect me, but I want to protect you,” She explained.

“We said...over summer we said that we wouldn’t keep things like this from each other. You don’t need to be so stoic all the time. If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?” I said and placed a hand on the side of her face so she would look at me. “Please, you need to let me in.”

“Okay, okay. From now on I’ll try,” She said and nodded before placing a hand over mine.

“Does it hurt?” I asked, taking her injured hand.

“Mmm, the pain stops after a while. I’ve been through worse,” She answered making my stomach turn. “This is definitely helping. I don’t want Minerva to find out. If Umbridge really is a spy for the Ministry, I don’t want Minerva getting any more time with her then she needs to,” She said.

How could I tell her that I'd already reported it to the one person she’d asked me not to? I looked at her in awe for a moment, at a complete loss of words. Could I omit the truth as she had? After just giving her such a terrible time for doing so?

“I should probably go and apologize to Angelina,” She said, sparing me from an answer.

“That’s not necessary. Trust me,” I said to her, reaching down to take her hand in mine. “Will you sleep in mine tonight? Spare me a night of tossing and turning? Allow me to be dangerously close to my lovely girlfriend,” I asked her nicely.

She eyed me up and down like she was ready to pounce on me. Instead she reached up for the collar of my shirt and brought her lips to my ear. “What would the neighbors think?” She said and began placing kisses on my neck and jawline until she found a sweet spot under my ear that sent shivers up my spine. 

“You’re confident aren't you darling?” I asked her in a tease.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I woke up with a terrible headache. All the hisses trying to speak over each other. Yet not saying anything definitively audible. The only thing that brought me sanity was a tingling feeling on my head. It was like a million little lights flickering on and off, giving little kisses to my sleeping skin. I opened my eyes and saw Fred playing with my hair from my scalp to the ends of the strands. He smelled like vanilla and sleep, only missing his usual hint of cinnamon. 

_ He means something more… _

“Good morning darling,” He said to me in a groggy voice that sounded amazing.

“Morning,” I said and moved to sit up wondering what time it was. I’d spent the rest of the weekend sleeping in the boy dorm giving Angelina her space. George seemed to be a bit distant as well, though Fred didn’t mention anything about it. It wasn’t like me to back away as I had been, but I was no longer the old me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back down to him, only this time closer. I hovered only inches from his face and took in my newly favorite view. I looked at my hand on his chest knowing I should probably change the wrapping.

“I think Lee keeps extra wraps in his trunk. How about I change that, and we stay in bed all day?” Fred asked me with an innocent smile.

“I can’t. I’m starting training with Snape today and I have my first apparating exam. And I’m really in the mood for some pumpkin juice,” I said hoping perhaps that would settle my head.

“You really want to go? Are you sure you don’t want to be held by your gorgeous boyfriend a bit longer? I’m sure I can make a compelling case for you to stay, I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.” He offered keeping his lips just a hair away from mine. 

“Just kiss me and take me to breakfast, Weasley,” I said before I closed the gap and kissed him, silencing all the noise in my head. He rolled us over, so I was resting my head on the pillows and just enough of his weight was pressing on my body. He began kissing my neck and I looked over to see George and Lee were still asleep in their beds. 

“Freddie,” I said, pulling his attention back to my lips. “Mmm, Freddie,” I said against his lips. “Your roommates are still here,” I said, causing him to slow for only a moment.

“Makes it that much more exciting doesn’t it?” He told me, and I didn't need to be looking at his face to know he was grinning. I rolled us back over and watched excitement spread across his face. “Have it your way darling, you can be on top,” he said and slapped my bum light enough for it to not wake anyone, but hard enough to make the space between my thighs tighten. 

I leaned into his ear and whispered, “Believe me, I want to. But when it happens, I don’t want to have to worry about anyone hearing,” I said before getting out of his bed. “I’ll meet you downstairs a bit,” I said as I walked for the door to head to my dorm. In my room only Katie and Alicia stirred getting ready to head to breakfast. 

“Long night?” Katie said, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed at her slightly. “Not yet,” I said and changed into my uniform robes and quickly ran a brush through my hair. I looked for Cat, but he was nowhere in sight, so I just left him some food in his bowl under the window next to my bed. I tucked my wand into my robe not knowing if I would need it but thinking it would be best to have it than not. When we went downstair the boys waited patiently, Angelina nowhere in sight. Fred hadn’t told me what happened after I left last night, but the way he had told me I didn’t need to apologize to her was enough to know that she had probably told them the reason she’d been icing me out. 

The Great Hall was relatively empty with students filtering in and out before they went to whatever activities they had planned for the day. I sat across from Ron who was stuffing his face with a breakfast sausage as he read over plays for Quidditch now that he was on the team. Hermione had informed me that Harry left early in the morning to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius. I wish he would’ve asked me; I'd been meaning to write to him as well. Though no matter, I could always use Minerva's owl.

Fred placed his huge hand on my back as I reached over and filled my cup with pumpkin juice. I felt a slight brush creep over my face but proceeded to fill his as well. As he moved his hand to touch mine, I felt my eyes flicker cloudy white as I saw glimpses. It was like an old movie flickering in and out, images of me and Fred, dancing around in fancy clothing, in an unfamiliar flat. The smile on both of our faces was plastered on permanently. He had a water lily in his jacket lapel, and I had Baby's-breath in my hair. Could this be our future together? 

“What do you see?” Hermione said next to me as she pulled away from her conversation with Ginny. 

I shook my head to see if I could see the vision more clearly, but nothing else came through. I didn’t think it was worth mentioning yet so instead I said, “It’s too foggy to make out.” Was this my vision's way of telling me it was right? I knew it felt right, I never had a sinking feeling with him the way I’d known before. Was this my magic’s way of telling me how far my feelings for him would really go? Was that what being in love looked like? 

“Do you ever stop eating?” She asked Ron as he picked up another sausage and took a heaping bite out of it. 

“What? I’m hungry,” Ron answered with a full mouth.

“So, we’re meeting here for study later right?” Ginny asked the twins, not meeting my eyes. Her distance was growing rather annoying. Worse than Angelina’s. Because unlike Angelina that had grown on me after a while, I’d always been friends with Ginny. I loved her more than anyone else at times. Until now.

Harry approached us quietly, looking rather down, but at least he was peaceful. He looked at the empty spot next to Hermione and asked if he could take a seat. Without another moment passing by, the loud annoying voice of Umbridge filtered through from outside into the great hall.

“Pardon me Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?” She asked someone. 

I raised from my seat and began walking outside to see what the commotion was about, with Fred and George quickly stepping behind me.

“I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices. Especially when one of those students is my ward,” Minerva answered her. Looking at her face I could tell she was enraged. Someone had told her.

“So silly of me, but it sounds that you’re questioning my authority in my own classroom. Minerva.” Umbridge said as she took a step higher on the staircase to establish her dominance. Pathetic.

“Not at all, Delores.” Minerva said challenging her back. “Merely your medieval methods.”

“I...am sorry, dear.” She’d done it now, Minerva absolutely hated being called ‘Dear’ by someone who was not her superior. “But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty,” Umbridge said to Minerva fiercely. I took in a hollow breath as I watched Minerva take a step down the stairs with a look of absolute loss written all over her face.

“Disloyalty,” Minerva managed to say.

“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action,” Umbridge said before proceeding up the stairs.

I watched Minerva stand unmoving. The exact thing that I wanted to avoid, was exactly what happened. I felt someone reach for my hand but pulled away to go place an arm around Minerva's waist. 

She looked at me and shook her head, “Come to my office tonight,” She said before walking away, surely to either her office or Dumbledore’s. She didn’t turn around to look at me, leaving me with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. 

_ They went against your wishes… _

_ They are traitors in more ways than one… _

The hiss was right. I turned to look at Fred, standing with everyone else including Harry. “You told her?” I asked with my eyes locked on Fred as I felt anger begin to boil in my stomach, giving a new feeling of unease. “Even though I asked you not to?”

“El-” Fred began.

“I did,” George said, cutting him off. He stepped forward and looked at me intensely, “Did you really want me to do nothing? To just watch you and Harry be mutilated?” He asked.

“I don’t need you to take care of us!” I snapped at him angrily.

_ Hurt him… _

_ You know how… _

“Ellie—” He said, sounding apologetically. 

“Don’t!” I roared and watched him slide back without his own will. My eyes held pressure behind them as I fought back shift. I had been the one that made him move back. I let out a breath and turned away from him not being able to bear the sight of him after what I’d just said. I made my way down towards the dungeons and to Snape's office. I knocked on the door that was left slightly ajar, and watched it swing open suddenly.

Snape was at his desk looking through vials containing various herbs. I felt like I was going to begin hyperventilating but calmed slightly when he looked at me as I rested on the door after closing it behind me.

“It’s happened again,” I told him hoping that Minerva would have filled him in on what was happening. “It wasn’t one of the usual voices. I- it sounded vile. And it was angry, and it- it wanted me to hurt some.”

He reached out a hand to me and said, “Drink this,” he said holding out a vial containing a clear liquid. “For the nerves.” I took it from his hand and drank it. “And the wall. Your previous training with Ms. Tonks was decent, but if the dark lord is still managing to reach you, you have not made the progress you should have,” Snape said.

“Sir? I never said…” I told him, confused. Had it been Voldemort this whole time? Was he the one that was causing my anger to take over? Had he been the intruding voice that made everyone else uncomfortable?

“Were you under the impression anyone else had the capability to get past an army of ancient witches?” He asked me in a way that made me feel stupid. I’d never questioned who the voices belonged to, partly because I didn’t acknowledge them as voices.

“Who? Who are they?” I asked as I took a seat across from him. He looked at me, into my eyes, then upon my face without saying a word. “Sir, who makes up the voices in my head?” I asked, pulling his attention back to this moment.

“After we’re done here today, make your way to the library. I’ll give you a note for Madam Pince to allow you into the restricted section, where you will find the only copy of a book that will give you the answers you search for. But for now,” He said and moved to stand in front of me. “The reason there is a connection between your mind and the dark lords all traces back to your infancy. Seeing as he used to hold a connection to dark magic as you do now, he knows his way around certain barriers. In the past, the Dark Lord sought pleasure in invading the minds of his victims.”

I shook my head not completely agreeing with what he was saying. “No, it’s not so much he wants to invade my mind,” I explained to him. “More like he wants me to push everyone away. To hurt everyone.”

“How else would he convince you to join him?” Snape said. “If the Dark Lord has not yet tried to retrieve the magic you’ve taken from him, it is because he plans to use it through you. If you have no one, then you have nothing left to lose other than your own life. Then he can mold you into his own weapon for death.”

“Then why hasn’t he just killed me already?” I said matching his monotone voice. “If he really wanted his magic back.”

“If what Minerva has said is accurate, then the ancient dark magic has bonded with you, meaning when you die…” He began as he looked away from me.

“Then the magic dies with me,” I said finishing his thought. “That’s a lot sir,” I told him.

_ We are yours…  _

_ Keep us safe… _

“Your lessons will be to control your mind, as to not let anyone in so easily. After that we can concentrate on your shifting magic. If you are in control, then you can learn to use the magic to your advantage instead of allowing it to control you. You will be able to shift at will,” He explained. “Prepare yourself,” He told me and pointed his wand at me. “ _ Legilimens _ ” he said as a cold wave washed over me. I felt a pressure behind my eyes. “Good, now with a slight variation,  _ Legilimens,”  _ he said once more. 

The pressure was nearly gone almost to the point where if I hadn’t heard him cast the spell, I wouldn't have believed he had actually done anything. “Can you hear me Ms. Potter?” He asked.

“It’s not my ears that are suffering, Professor,” I told him calmly. As soon as I said it, I realized, his lips hadn’t moved. He was in my head.

“I’m going to count, try to push me out and let me know what the last number you hear is,” He told me, and I closed my eyes and nodded.

I focused on my own mind. I took in a deep breath, and for the first time ever, spoke to the voices directly. “ _ Come on, let me control you for once,” _ I asked them without speaking.

“1...2...3...4...5...6…” Professor snape counted. It began fading at four, and after six I heard silence. Silence from everyone. They were finally working with me in unison. 

“Six Sir,” I told him out loud. “That was the last I heard,” I said and opened my eyes only to realize they weren't my eyes anymore. I was in control. I saw him look into my eyes nearly shocked. I closed my eyes and looked away immediately, “Sorry, I know it’s not the sightliest of views,” I said and pushed the shift away.

“No matter, you seem to be in better control than I previously expected,” He told me. It was as close to a compliment as I could hope to receive from him. “And your visions?” He asked. “Normally I would direct you to Professor Trelawney but seeing as they derive from dark magic Dumbledore has asked me to assist you with them as well,” He informed me.

“They come in flashes, sometimes past, sometimes the future. Once when I touched someone's skin,” I told him honestly.

“Mmm, Minerva did not mention that,” He said as he walked behind his desk.

“I didn’t tell her. To be quite honest, I find myself unable to be honest with anyone about all that’s happened,” I told him again honestly. 

He turned his head to look back at me. “That’ll be all for today, I’ll have to reassess and create a new focus for your lessons,” he said. I stood up from my seat and began walking towards the door. “Take this, for the library,” He said, handing me a note as he looked into my eyes.

“Thank you, sir,” I said and walked out the door.


	51. Leftfield Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing to study in the library during the usual Slytherin time causes Elodie more problems when all she wanted was to avoid them. And a few unlikely conversations begin to make Elodie realize what she's really feeling

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I hadn’t been too focused lately. So, while I’d heard Ginny say that everyone would be gathering in the great hall to study, I decided to go to the Library. Both to retrieve the book Snape suggested, and to get some time away. I couldn’t face George yet, not after yelling at him in front of everyone. Not after feeling genuine anger on top of my amplified rage. Nor could I face Fred’s constant need to talk about something more. Part of me hated who I was becoming, even if it was just a coping mechanism. 

Not many people from Hufflepuff or Gryffindor studied here at this hour. It was primarily taken by Slytherin students with a few Ravenclaws scattered around. The word around the school was that I had gone completely unhinged since last term. Half of them were too stuck up to talk to me, the rest had the good sense to leave me alone.

That didn’t stop the whispers. Every now and then I would hear my name, or Harry’s, worst of all was Cedric’s which was still a trigger for me. I chose not to give it too much attention. Keeping in mind that both Dumbledore and McGonagall said I should just keep my head down. Normally I wouldn’t but keeping quiet seemed like a better option than snapping all the time. I had a table to myself until a first-year student began setting his belongings down at my table but was quickly corrected when Adrian Pucey put his hands on his shoulders.

“Hey Nathanial, let's take a seat over here yeah?” He told him as he pointed him towards a table with other first and second years.

“Sorry miss,” the little boy told me. 

I gave him a nice smile which also reached Adrian, but I didn't say anything. I’d never really spoken to Adrian other than having classes with him since last year. I knew he was one of the nicer Slytherins, but it was still a bit baffling he would do something like that. I turned back to my notes disregarding the thought. It didn't bother me that this interaction had just happened. It bothered me that the old me would have hated it. Normally I wouldn’t mind if the little boy had taken a seat with me. Then again normally I would be with my friends instead of off on my own.

I flipped through the pages of the restricted book jotting down a few names and notes that I thought may be useful. I hadn’t noticed how hard I had been pressing on my quill, until I felt it snap underneath my hand mid-sentence.

“Shit,” I said. Louder than I had intended, as I was met by all the surrounding eyes, even the children. I went into my bag to see if I could find a spare quill but was coming up short. I felt the annoyance building up inside me quickly turning into frustration and anger. My emotions were still so heightened it was absolutely annoying. I looked up to the ceiling and let out a breath of air trying to bring myself back to earth.

“Miss?” I heard a soft voice say. I looked over to see the same little boy from only moments ago. “You can use mine. I have a spare,” He told me and handed me a quill similar to the one I had just snapped.

I took it from him and leaned forward to give him a smile. “Thank you, Nathaniel. And you can call me El. It’s short for Elodie.” I told him softly.

He walked back to his table and got to his own work. His subtle act of kindness was enough for today. I remembered how Dumbledore had told me to count moments of kindness on days like today, and all I needed was one today. This would be it. It would be enough.

“That was kind of him,” I looked up to see Draco standing across from me on the other side of the table. He began putting his belongings down and opened up his book as if he were going to join me.

“I’m sure your friends are going to miss you. Don’t they normally pass either Adrian’s or your assignments around to copy off of?” I asked him, hoping he would get the hint everyone else had picked up on.

“Perhaps. Maybe I wanted to actually engage in stimulating conversation today?” He asked me, sounding far too cheeky for my taste. Gross.

“What do you want Draco? I’ve known you for years, you’ve never been one to come up and say ‘Hi’” I told him as I returned my attention to my text.

“Let’s chuck it up to part of my Prefect duties?” He told me in a way that sounded like he was making an attempt at a joke. I was already over this conversation. I figured if I just ignored him and finished my work, he would leave me alone. Then again, his friends could take this as an invitation that my table is now fair game.

“Hey, I just…” he began. I didn't look from my work, but I could tell he was shifting around as if he had become suddenly uncomfortable. “I just wanted to say I was sorry. And offer you my condolences” He said softly.

I froze. I was silent. I was absolutely petrified. Partly because Draco had never been the kind to apologize for anything, and partly because he would never have the nerve to say what he was saying. To me of all people.

“I know you may not want to hear this right now, and it’s not particularly easy for me to say. I’m not going to lie to you and say Cedric and I would spend hours gabbing on and on, but regardless, I know how close you two were.” He whispered, leaving me mortified.

I couldn’t bring myself to look up at him, I just returned to my book reading the same line over and over again, not being able to process what I was reading. From the corner of the room I heard the sound of snickering but could move enough to see who it was. Had that been his friends laughing at our interaction, finding humor in my reaction to some weird bet they had made? Or had it just been some random students going on about their lives. I felt like I could hear my heartbeat vibrating the entire room, throbbing in my head, pounding away.

“Nonetheless you seem to be doing well for yourself. Looks like you’ve found comfort in the arms of that poor git Weasley. What you see in him I’ll never know,” He said, sounding slightly disgusted. I looked out the window of the library that led out to the hallway to see Ginny staring us down, looking angry and then walking away.

“Stop it,” I managed to choke out.

“What?” He asked.

“Stop talking,” I said snapping to look at him and slamming my book shut. Here we go again. I reached for my bag and began packing up my belongings before speaking to him again. “Let me get this straight, you ignored me nearly the entirety of last year, except to insult my family at the ball, you hit on me on the way to the castle, you torment my brother at any given chance, you insult my boyfriend simply for his name's sake, and now you expect me to accept what? Your apology or your condolences?” I asked as I finished packing my belongings and stared at him as he looked askance. “Don’t make the mistaken assumption in thinking you know a single thing about me Draco.” I told him fiercely. 

“Dracy, we’re over here if you’re all finished,” Pansy said as she walked over to fetch him.

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re done,” I said to him as I stared into his stone-cold eyes. I raised from where I was seated and returned Nathaniel’s quill to him. I picked up my bag and went to Madam Pince’s desk to make sure it was okay for me to take the book out of the library to which she agreed and removed the charm that held it to the library. As I waited for her to finish, I heard the whispers of Draco and his friends on the other side of the bookcase. Whispers I was no longer able to ignore.

“Don’t bother with that one Malfoy, heard she’s gone mental since Diggory died,” Pansy said with a cold laugh.

“Pansy, stop,” Blaise Zabini said as I stepped behind her. 

“It’s true! She’s not even that pretty if you ask me. Definitely not as interesting as everyone thinks she is. And what kind of person moves on only a month after their boyfriend dies?” Pansy continued on not looking at her friends around her signaling for her to stop.

“Now is all this attention because I’m crazy or because you’re intimidated by me?” I asked her, finally catching her attention. 

“I—" She managed to choke out. “I am not intimidated.”

“So, then it’s because you think I’m crazy. I’m just the crazy slut whose best friend died. But what’s your excuse Pansy?” I asked and took a step closer to her. 

“I— I’m a Prefect, you can’t speak to me like that,” She said standing from her chair. Faking her confidence unaware that her eyes were drenched with fear.

“Mmm, but I just did. I’m going to let you in on a secret, everyone thinks that you’re painfully annoying and the only reason they keep you around is because you’re so willing to pass yourself around and shag all of them if they were to ask,” I said and took another step closer to her, slightly towering over her. “You think I’m crazy now? You don’t know the half of it. You think you can ruin my life by spreading your little rumors? I guarantee I can do it a lot better than you can. That’s child's play. You are a privileged, effete, vexatious little girl who never learned empathy or when you shut her mouth. So, I suggest unless you want to see how crazy I really am, you piss off,” I said.

“Ms. Potter!” Madam Pince said behind me.

“Detention. Yeah, I know,” I said and turned to take my book 

“Is it weird that I’m kind of turned on right now?” I heard someone say behind me as I left the library.

Part of me was annoyed that I had just finished detention and here I was back in it. But the rest of me knew it was worth it. I didn’t know how I would explain that to Minerva though. I thought about going to the Great Hall to be with everyone else. Though if Ginny really were mad after seeing me in the library, she probably wouldn’t want me there. I caught sight of Cat who was sitting up straight in the hallway watching me.

“Cat? What are you doing out here?” I asked as I approached him. I kneeled down to pet him, but he began walking away before I could reach. “Cat, where are you going?” I asked as I followed him. He turned a corner and continued down, only slowing when I needed to catch up. “Cat!” I called again. He stopped at an open archway that led to the grassy courtyard with the big tree Cedric and I used to sit under. “Is that enough cardio for today?” I asked before he walked in and rounded the tree.

I followed behind him and slowed as I noticed someone had been sitting there. As I looked closer, I realized it was Cho. I thought about walking away, but I’d just had so much courage I didn’t want to run from this too. I stepped on a twig which gave away my presence and caused her to snap and look at me. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked with a sniffle in her words.

“Sorry I was following Cat and he ran this way.” I told her as I stepped closer.

“You named your cat, Cat? That’s horrible,” She told me as she wiped away a tear.

“Would have been worse if I had named him Mouse I think,” I said sarcastically earning a slight chuckle from her.

“I just wanted to be alone,” She said as I crouched down to pet Cat. 

I pressed my lips into a hard line and looked away from her for a moment. “I get that. Most days I want to be alone too,” I said and looked up to see she was staring at me as if she’d just realized something. “Alone and away from everyone’s sympathetic looks, all the condolences, the people who try to relate but can’t,” I said to her.

“Elodie, I was horrible to you last year,” She said to me. “And far before that, can you forgive me?” She asked me.

“No, but I can try. You know as horrendous as the circumstances may be, if you need to talk to someone, I’ve been told I’m a decent listener. As is my brother,” I told her slyly watching her smile a bit. “Just so we’re on the same page this time, my brother is fair game.”

We both laughed for a bit. It was the smallest thing. But speaking with Cho, even if it was about how much everyone else had been driving us crazy lately, it seemed to help. It felt like I wasn’t relying on Fred to take in a deep breath. I was learning to breath on my own. This was healing for me. 

After a while, her stomach started rumbling and she decided she was going to go shower before dinner. I walked with her until we parted ways so I could go to my dorm and leave Cat on my bed. It was nice. I didn’t think we’d be planning any Hogsmeade trips together anytime soon, but to be able to put the past in the past and realized we were both living with a similar trauma. Well that was enough for now.

When I entered the common room, I saw everyone sitting near the fireplace, though Harry, Fred and George weren’t present. The rifle in our circle of friends had become quite painful. I missed when we would all be gathered around together. Joking around, drinking around, well, all except for Hermione. I smiled at Katie and leaned in to speak to her so I wouldn’t disturb everyone’s conversations.

“Hey, have you seen George? I wanted to apologize,” I told her.

“No. He and Fred never met with us to study. I’m sorry,” She said softly. As she spoke to me, I could smell the fire whisky coming off her breath. I looked over and saw the bottle between Ginny and Angelina. They had been drinking before dinner. Though there was no occasion.

“Elodie Potter,” Angelina called, saying my name harshly. “Sit, have a drink with us for old times’ sake,” she said as she held out a shot glass to me.

“Didn’t know we were out of the old times? Besides, I kicked the habit,” I said and shook my hand at the outstretched glass.

“Poor sport,” Ginny said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

“What Ginny? What have I done to insult you today?” I asked, no longer able to stand this weird tension between us. She looked at me for a moment. Not really shocked, but more surprised that I’d actually confronted her about it. When she didn’t answer I looked at Katie and said, “I’ll be in my room,” as I pointed to the book in my hand so she’d know I would be reading.

“Cozying up to Malfoy tire you out?” Ginny finally said behind me.

“Excuse me?” I asked with a blank face. She’d been under the impression that my conversation with Draco was more than it actually was.

“What’s she on about? Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“I know you saw me. So, is he the one you have your eyes set on this week?” Ginny asked. This wasn’t like her, what had gotten into her?

“Not that it’s any of your business, but nothing happened between me and Draco,” I said to her, narrowing my eyes.

“Oh, it’s Draco now is it?” Angelina said in a cheeky tone.

“See that’s where you’re wrong,” she said and stood up to walk closer to me. “It is my business if you intend to string not only one but both of my brothers along. God will you ever be happy having just one poor git completely in love with you?” Ginny said aggressively.

“No, I think she’ll only be happy when the entire male population is in love with this little act of hers,” Angelina said.

“What’s gotten into you two?” Katie said.

“Gin, this isn’t you. Where is this coming from?” I told her.

“Listen, I’ve watched you string my brother along for years while you chased after the one boy you had to work for. And once you had him you cheated on him—” She began to say before I cut her off.

“That is not what happened!” I said quickly.

“Yes, yes, it is Elodie! You told me! And what’s to stop you from doing the same to Freddie? You already flirted with Charlie in front of him, not to mention how you refused to tell Cedric’s parents you were no longer together. So, is that it? Will Fred always be your second choice?” She said to me.

“Why are you doing this, why are you trying to hurt me?” I asked her not knowing where this was coming from.

“God I am so tired of you playing the victim all the time!” Angelina said.

“What are you even talking about?” I asked her, absolutely lost.

“Oh, as if you don’t know! You know when you left last term, George refused to see me. Refused to write to me because he was too busy taking care of you,” Angelina said.

“Hang on,” Hermione said, chiming in knowing that if he hadn’t written to her, that wasn’t the reason.

“And the other night when you left, he said that he would choose you over me. Yeah, he said that in front of your boyfriend too,” She said before finally taking a seat.

“You know my whole life I looked up to you, I trusted you, like a sister,” Ginny said. I felt like the walls were caving in on me. “Do you even care about my brother a fraction of how he does you?” she said but I was still left petrified. 

“That's a 'no',” Angelina said.

“You don’t know, anything. And if that’s what you think of me after all this time, then I’m sorry, but I guess you don’t know me as well as I thought you did,” I told them before I turned around and went to the stairs heading up to my room to shut the door behind me. I pushed my hair out of my face as I started hyperventilating. So that’s why Ginny hadn't been speaking to me. She thought that my feelings for Fred weren’t real. But that didn’t make any sense? She knew before I had that I liked him the way I had. 

It was as though all the progress I had made was flung out the window. There wasn’t enough time to explain that I’d only been joking around with Charlie, not flirting back with him. that I’d done Cedric the favor of not telling his parents, not refusing to acknowledge my relationship with Fred. Fred was the one that lived in the back of my mind even when I was with Cedric. Even when we were younger and I thought I loved Cedric, Fred held a place of residence in me. 

I knew that I didn’t need to explain myself to them, but my fear was that they would say something to Fred that would put doubt in his mind. He’d been so wonderful all summer, even when I made it hard for him. Even when I tried to push him away, even when I didn’t give him what he wanted. He made me feel seen, and I needed him in my life.

Once I knew everyone would have gone to the Great Hall for dinner I went downstairs and made my way to Minerva’s office. The pit in my stomach kept me from feeling any form of hunger, but out of habit I filled the kettle and waved the fireplace into a full roar to warm it the old-fashioned way. As I sat next to the fire, I began to unwarp my hand to see how the cuts had been healing so far. To my surprise, they were nearly completely healed. It was strange, I’d been able to heal Harry, but he still had scabbing, whereas mine just looked like the faintest papercut.

“You missed dinner,” Minerva said, surprising me as she walked into her office. 

“I wasn’t feeling well,” I told her as I looked up at her. “But I put the kettle on.” She sat across from me and took my hand in hers to examine it. 

“He did the right thing you know, making a report to me,” She told me. 

“I know. I just don’t want you in harm's way,” I told her honestly. 

She placed a hand on my cheek and gave it the faintest pat. “My dear, I have lived my life, now it’s about taking care of you,” she said and looked at me, reading me. “Now, shall we have tea?” She asked me as she summoned the cups.

“I’m not learning anything from Umbridge. She’s barely teaching us how to swat a fly away, how does the ministry consider that adequate?” I asked her.

“They want everyone to believe that if there’s nothing to fear, there’s no need for you to learn how to defend yourselves,” She explained to me as I motioned for the tea to pour itself. “How are your other classes getting on?”

“How do you think?” I asked her sarcastically which made her smile. “They’re getting on just fine. I’m predicting an above average year.” 

“Speaking of predictions, I spoke with Professor Dumbledore. He informed me that one of his old colleagues will have a need for an exceptionally bright student, looking for a career placement in the Department of Mysteries,” She said informing me.

To be honest, I hadn’t thought too much about life after Hogwarts after Fred told me I could help him and George at their shop. But if both Minerva and Dumbledore thought I would be a good fit for a placement somewhere that had to mean something right? At least a thought to consider. 

“What’s the position?” I asked her, wanting to know more.

“Well it is dependent upon your exit examinations, but it would be as a Junior assistant to the Head Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries,” She told me. It was actually rather perfect. That was the only department in the Ministry that I would even consider working for, due to the fact that it was the only department that did not answer to the Ministry.

“That actually sounds rather perfect. Thank you,” I told her with a smile on my face.

“As I said, you would need to do extraordinarily well on your final examinations. But that could serve as motivation,” She informed me. She looked at my watch and took in a tiny gasp, “Merlin, is that the time. You should be off to bed,” She told me.

I nodded at her and took one final sip of my tea before placing a kiss on the top of her head and making my way back to my dorm. I didn’t particularly want to go sleep in my room, and be in the same room as Angelina, but I also didn’t want to continue sleeping in Fred’s room and be around George to add to anyone's suspicions. Though there was still a weird distance between George and I, I didn’t want to believe what Angelina claimed he said was true. She had probably taken it out of context. I entered the common room and saw Katie sitting on the couch painting her nails as she looked over plays for Quidditch. 

“Hey, you,” I told her and sat across from her in a chair.

“Hey,” She said in a slight sing-song voice. “Missed you at dinner. Your brother and Fred were asking about you,” She informed me.

“Did you tell them?” I asked, feeling small.

“No,” She said, matching my tone. “I told Lee, but he thought that both Fred and George would be Furious. And if anyone was going to say anything it should be you,” She told me.

“Thank you,” I mouthed, taking a bottle of polish from the little box in front of her.

“Angelina was out of line. They both were,” She said as she leaned forward to meet my eyeline. “Whatever happens in your love life is your own business. Angelina should know better, she forgets how heartbroken she was when people spread rumors about her,” She said.

“Angelina is Angelina,” I said, as I moved to sit on the floor, so I'd be leveled with the table and open the bottle to begin painting my nails as well. 

“But Ginny…”She said and I looked up at her.

“What about Ginny?” Fred said as he came into the common room with Lee and George. Lee plopped down next to Katie and George took the seat I had previously been occupying. Meanwhile Fred sat next to me and kissed my cheek before lifting the bottle I was working out of. 

“Are you going to ask me to paint yours next?” I asked him as I tilted my head to him slightly.

“Oh, why not,” He said to my surprise. “Come one darling. Give me the full treatment,” He said and placed his hands out towards me delicately. I turned my attention to him not wanting to miss this opportunity. “Where’d you disappear to today?” He asked me as I painted with careful precision, as to not receive any complaints.

“I could ask you the same,” I told him, carefully beating around the bush.

“Had to work on our product stockpile. Everything’s been such a hit so far, we want to keep the momentum going,” He told me with an excited grin on his face that was just so contagious. Oh god, I felt it.

“That sounds lovely. I went to study after meeting with Snape. Had a bit of a run in with Draco Malfoy and his pack of goons,” I told him, choosing my words carefully. “You’d be proud of me. I very impolitely told both him and Pansy Parkinson to piss off.”

“There’s the lion I know,” He said and tilted his head to look at me like he was falling in love. Oh god, what if I said it and he just laughed. “And at dinner?” He asked me, pulling me away from the thought.

I glanced at Katie who had been engulfed in the playbook with George. “I wasn’t feeling well, I ended up going to Minerva’s office for tea,” I told him truthfully. 

“Do you need me to carry you up to bed? Just promise you won’t blow chunks on me,” he said jokingly. 

I needed to be honest, but not here. No, definitely not here. “It’s not that kind of feeling,” I told him as I worked up the courage. “We can talk about it later though,” I told him, wanting to push it off.

“No, let's go now,” he said calmly and raised to his feet, reaching out a hand for me to grab. I took it and let him pull me to my feet as he led me to his dorm and closed the door behind us. I walked to the window that rested between Lee’s and George's bed. Fred moved to sit next to me and grazed a hand down my cheek, leaving a trail of warmth, growing even more once I looked into his eyes.

“Angelina had some choice words for me today,” I told him, ripping the bandaid off. “Angelina and Ginny.”

“Angelina I could see coming, but what did Ginny have to say?” He asked, growing confused. 

“It was a misunderstanding,” I said, standing up and moving away. “If she knew the truth, she wouldn’t have said anything. If I’d been more honest with her over summer maybe…” I said trying to work it out in my head. 

“What’s happened?” He asked me. I saw it play over in my head like a movie. Hearing her words as if she were right next to me saying them over and over again. 

_ Show him…. _

It would be like showing Sirius my vision I thought. But I didn’t want Fred to be mad at his sister. It was between her and I. But then again, I’d tell him I’d be more open about things. 

_ Show him… _

_ He loves us... _

_ He’ll understand… _

“Just promise me you won’t react,” I asked him as I turned around to face him. “Promise me you’ll sleep on it.”

“Alright, I promise,” He said and sat up straight resting his hands on his knees. 

I walked up to him and stopped when I was standing between his legs. I delicately placed my spread fingertips on both of his temples. Similar to when I opened my mind to Sirius, I used a form of a nonverbal Legilimency and played it back over again. Showing it to him as if he were standing in my shoes. The way I’d spotted Ginny after being taken aback by Draco. The way Ginny made her snide comment to which Angelina egged on. The way I'd cowered away to my room in a desperate attempt to escape my problems. I pulled my hands away slowly and watched him work through the entire situation. What I'd just done, what he’d just seen, how he should react.

“Please don’t be mad,” I asked him as I backed away to give him some space to process.

“Is that really what they think?” He asked me quietly. 

“Ginny just doesn’t know the entire truth. I should have told her, but then everything happened in the arena, and then after and-” I began explaining but stopped as I was getting flustered. 

“I need to talk to her,” He said and began making his way to the door.

“No,” I said standing between him and the door. “Remember, you promised. If you say anything now it’ll only be out of anger. Just please, you promised.”

He looked at me and took in a few deep breaths which worked to calm him only slightly. I moved one hand to his chest while I intertwined our fingers with the other. After a moment I turned him to lead him to his bed where we laid on top of the covers. I looked at his newly painted nails that matched mine and thought about how for the first time, it was me talking him off the ledge. 


	52. Strict

**~Elodie’s POV~**

When I woke up, the clock next to Fred’s bed indicated that it was half past four in the morning. I tried to close my eyes to go to sleep, but when I thought hours must have passed me by, the clock showed that it was only three minutes. Fred’s snores indicated that he wouldn’t be up for hours, and I didn’t have the heart to wake him simply because I couldn’t go back to sleep.

Instead I went to my dorm and collected my belongings to take an early shower, but instead of going to the washroom nearest our house I chose to sneak out to the fifth floor Prefect bathroom. The password hadn’t been changed since last year which I was most grateful for. I thought about going into the oversized bathtub, but the last time I’d been in there was with Cedric. I wanted to keep it that way. Instead I went into the stall closest which also happened to be the largest with the view of the beautiful mermaid. I turned the water on as hot as it would go, which still didn’t feel warm enough.

“Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look. To recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back,” I sang, remembering the song perfectly as I washed the soap out of my hair. I missed taking my walks to visit him every day like I had most of summer. I wondered if Minerva would be able to arrange for me to use the floo from Dumbledore’s office so I could go for at least an hour.

I rang out my hair, dripping out the excess water. I gave up on trying to warm up after so long and shut the water off. When I exited the stall, the bathroom appeared to be open, but when I rounded the corner to leave, I nearly crashed into another body.

“What are you doing here Potter?” Angelina asked me aggressively.

“I could ask you the same question,” I said sarcastically.

“Ron gave me the password. How did you even get in here?” She said once again aggressively. 

“I’ve known my fair share of Prefects,” I answered vaguely. We both stood there for a moment not sure of what to say to each other. “Headaches a bitch?” I said when she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Good thing you kicked the habit,” She said. “Why did you?” She asked.

“You’re not going to bombard me for the answer this time?” I said to remind her of what she’d just done last night.

“Look I— I know it’s a shit excuse, but I was really drunk. And when you asked about George, it kind of just set me off,” She said trying to explain herself to me. “Katie really ripped into us though. She reminded me that you would never have done anything,” She said going on and on.

“You should drink some Fizzy bubbly water for the headache,” I said before moving around her and heading for the door. I left before she could say anything else and made my way back to Gryffindor house. In my room, I left my belongings on my bed and quietly changed into my uniform before going back to lay with Fred for a bit. He stirred slightly when I put my weight on the bed, but then cured and leaned into me like a little spoon. It was absolutely adorable. Then I felt it again. Taking over all my senses. This feeling, is it love? 

“Where’d you go?” He asked me in a groggy voice.

“Couldn’t sleep. I went to take a shower,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his body.

“What time is it?” he asked, tucking his arm over mine.

“Early. Go back to sleep. I’ll still be here,” I told him and heard his breathing turn into a light snore. I was at the point where his snoring no longer bothered me, instead it worked to soothe me a bit. As I played with his fingers gently, I saw the vision of us playing in my head again. Still the same patchy flashes, but the same happy faces of the future of us. The part that drove me crazy about this was that it was more of an endpoint. I couldn't see the road that got us there. No matter, even with just this sight I knew more about my relationship than most had the privilege to.

“Freddie,” I whispered into his hair. I was met with silence; he would definitely be out for another hour or two. “Are you awake?” I asked. There was more silence. “Did my heart love until now?” I said, and never have any words felt more natural as they escaped my lips. I closed my eyes and drifted slightly as I held him there. Every time he would stir it would wake me again, but I didn’t mind. 

“Are you really going to go to class with your nails painted like that?” I asked once he’d gotten ready. I’d messed up slightly but only realized it now that there were bits of polish missing. That could also be from the way he picks at his nails. 

“Of course!” He said and turned around to face me as I sat up leaning on the headboard of his bed. “I need to show off your masterpiece.”

“Yeah, cause I’m sure everyone wants to hear my name right now,” I said in a grumpy voice. “I should go,” I said.

“Don’t do that, don’t pay attention to what they think,” He told me as he sat by my feet.

“It’s kind of hard when one of them is my roommate and the other is your family,” I told him feeling upset all over again. “Just, leave it. I’ll figure something out,” I told him not wanting to dwell on it any longer. I grabbed my bag from the floor and pecked his lips before heading out for the day. 

**~Fred’s POV~**

I had a free Period this morning, partly by mine and George’s own doing but no one would know. I thought about what I’d missed last night, what Ginny said. I’d watched it as if I were standing in Elodie’s shoes experiencing it for myself as if it were happening to me. I thought about writing to Mum and telling her, but then I thought, if anyone was going to say anything to Ginny, it was going to be me. 

Even if it had been a misunderstanding the way Elodie said, Ginny shouldn’t have done that. They had been friends for too long. Even so, no one deserved to be put on the spot like that. The more I thought about it, the madder I became. I had been trying to focus on plans for the shop, but I wasn’t getting even a bit of it done due to my lack of focus. I left the common room to take a walk to try and calm myself. I hadn’t realized that I was nearing the Great Hall until I heard the laugh coming from Lee. I saw George and everyone sitting together. Then I spotted Ginny. Part of me thought I should turn back, keep walking. Instead I approached calmly, not wanting to escalate an already messy situation.

“There you are Freddie!” George said with a huge grim for me.

I sat at the breakfast table next to him, and across from Ginny trying to think of what to say that would be right. Should I joke as if nothing had happened? “Hey, look you missed it, Katie just dared Lee to ask out that Parkinson girl,” He said and laughed like he was about to cry.

“It was bloody heart breaking I’ll tell you,” Lee said.

“Yeah, not to mention hard to watch,” Harry chimed in.

“Say what you will! I think it was worth it. Beautiful way to start the morning,” Katie said laughing.

They were all laughing, enjoying themselves. I pressed my mouth into a hard line and folded my arms on the table. What I would usually find amusing I couldn't at this moment. Ginny met my gaze, but she didn't show any signs of regret, she was just sitting here and laughing as if she hadn’t been so cruel to someone she claimed as her best friend.

“Blimey what’s gotten into you?” Ginny asked me, still wearing a smug smile on her face before she took in a spoonful of oatmeal.

“You should know,” I told her, not able to conceal the annoyance in my voice.

Everyone had stopped their jokes and had their eyes on the stare down I was giving her. Looking back and forth between us, I focused my attention on her. They all knew this sudden hard exterior wasn’t my usual character, but this wasn’t a joking matter to me.

“What do you mean?” She said. The way she was playing dumb was just adding fuel to my fire.

“Yeah Fred what’s going on?” George asked me.

“Oh, don’t act like you didn't know,” I told her.

“Just spit it out then,” Ron said.

I closed my eyes, breaking my gaze from Ginny and summoned all the patience I could. “So, you mean to tell me you’ve already forgotten about how you and Angelina sidelined my girlfriend in front of everyone?”

“I haven’t forgotten,” she told me and leaned back, folding her arms across her chest in a defensive manner. “And I wouldn’t call it a sideline, I merely pointed out the truth.”

Merely pointed out the truth? Godric was she so dimwitted to believe that. I chuckled a bit trying to hide the annoyance that had started to build once again. “And just what gives you the right to do that? From Angelina I could see this coming, but you sis? Blimey Ginny, have you forgotten that not that long ago you were calling her your best friend?” I spat at her.

“Look I don't know what version of the truth she told you but-” She started but I couldn't bear to listen to her nonsense.

“She told me the entire truth. That is after I pried it out of her. See that’s the difference between the two of you. Even if you’re not speaking, she still had the decency to treat you like a friend. Which is a lot more than what you did. God you sound like Aunt Muriel,” I told her. Ginny was left speechless. She was looking down at the table no longer meeting my eyes.

“Fred, I think Ginny just had your best interest at heart,” Hermione said in a softer tone. I stood from my seat and looked over to catch sight of a couple of people in surrounding tables now paying attention.

“Listen!” Ginny whispered, shouted at me. “All I’m saying is that for the last seven years you’ve followed her around like a lost puppy while she gives everyone more attention than she gives to you. Including your own brothers. What makes you think she’s not just passing time until she thinks someone better comes along?” Ginny explained to me, but this was the same thing she had accused Elodie of. “What-” She began again but I couldn't anymore.

I slammed my hand on the table to make her stop talking, but it was loud enough to make the entirety of the great hall stop talking.

“I know her truth!” I said and then looked to see all eyes on us. “Just keep the hell out of it,” I said and then made my way out of the great hall. I had half a mind to go and write mum anyway, but decided against it. There was no use in dragging this out any further.

As I stepped into the hall I felt George stop behind me. He was probably planning to be with me right now, my twin, always there for me. We stopped and watched as Filch nailed a decree to the walls. It was to inform everyone that Deloras Umbridge had been appointed the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

Over the next several weeks, the change in the way everything at Hogwarts was being shifted was more than noticeable. Dress code was stricter. If couples were ever caught in the hallway a quick distance was placed between them. More and more detentions were being issued. And class time was spent as interrogation hours for teachers. This meant double the work that I’d barely do.

The only escape seemed to be Quidditch, and our houses where Umbridge couldn’t be around. McGonagall told us all to keep our heads down since there seemed to be nothing she could do to untangle anyones mess. Even Elodie who’d become my little firecracker was reverting back to her charming ways of no longer acting up. She said that Umbridge was trying to put an end to her independent studies and she didn’t want to give her a reason to keep her here another year.

“Have you spoken to your mum? Has she heard from Percy lately?” Elodie asked as she sat in the courtyard with me and George on a sunny day.

“Git,” George answered. “Can you believe he still hasn’t apologized to dad?”

“Promotions gone to his head is what it is. Think’s he’s so much better than everyone,” I piggybacked on. “We should plant dungbombs all over his room at christmas.”

“It’s the Ministry. Everyone wants to believe that Fudge sees and hears all. Only a few are like your dad,” Elodie said.

“That’s precisely why we could never work for the Ministry. Isn’t that right Georgie?” I said as I took a sparkler out of my bag.

“Absolutely. I can’t wait till I’m the boss of the both of you,” George said lighting it and throwing it into the air. 

People began to gather just as we wanted them to. We weren’t breaking any rules, and everyone could use a bit of boost in morale. It also worked to advertise the fireworks we would have for sale once the shop opened up. Harry had been gracious enough to give us the galleons he had won from the tournament. So as far as George and I saw it, If Harry or Elodie ever wanted anything from the shop, it was on the house. Then again Elodie would also be an employee so that worked in her favor. 

Just as we’d expected, people loved the sparklers. The way they could be tossed back and forth without causing harm, the pretty colors that erupted off of it. A little crowd began to gather, even Elodie couldn’t take her eyes off of it. George shot it up in the air so I could catch it, but with a quickness it went out and entered his pocket. When we looked over Umbridge had her wand pointed directly at us as she wore that smug smile on her face before turning around. 

Everyday there were more and more rules, and it wasn’t long before our products were banned. Though that didn’t stop us from selling them to people that already knew of their existence. 

“Should’ve seen how she grilled Professor sprout just for having a bit of dirt on her coat,” I said to everyone as we sat in the common room.

“I mean seriously, it’s herbology!” Lee said.

“I can’t even imagine what she’s going to say to Trelawney tomorrow,” Elodie said next to me as she pulled her eyes away from her book. 

“Okay, that one I understand,” Alicia said.

“Oh stop,” Elodie argued. “Sure she’s a bit out there, but what psychic isn’t. Professor Trelawney is an excellent professor. She’s definitely one of my favorites.”

“Yeah but that’s because you’re psychic,” Ron said to her.

“Only sometimes,” She answered and returned her attention back to her book. I reached over and placed my hand over it, requesting her attention. The look she gave me was enough to tell me not to disturb her as she was in thought.

I leaned in a whispered, “Darling I’m going to need at least a bit of your attention if not all of it.” 

She looked at me and took in a breath, “Would you like for me to study like this?” She said and crossed her eyes before laughing.

“That’s perfect! Proceed,” I said to her and then threw an arm over her shoulders. “So Umbridge is observing your Divinations lesson tomorrow?” I asked her.

“Unfortunately. I thought about skipping class, but knowing her she’ll use it as a means to say I don’t take my studies seriously,” She told me.

“What if we do something this weekend to take your mind off of it? Seeing as your birthday is next tuesday, and the first quidditch match is next saturday. Let’s spend Saturday together just the two of us. What do you say?” I asked her

I watched the way her eyes brightened and her pupils dilated as she looked at me. “That actually sounds rather perfect,” She said and tilted her head to kiss me quickly. “You’re not going to make me paint my face for your match are you?” She asked sarcastically as soon as she pulled away.

“If she doesn’t, neither will I,” Ginny said, approaching us. 

“Then it’s settled,” Elodie said with a smile as she looked at Ginny and patted the seat next to her.

Ginny hadn’t spoken too much to either of us, other than a word here or there. But she was always watching. I hadn’t forgotten what she’d said, but I wasn’t going to hold it against her either. I knew Elodie wasn’t.

“I’m sorry,” I heard Ginny whisper to her.

“Shh, I missed you too much to think about that now,” Elodie told her as she set her book down in front of her. Well at least that was out of the way. “Have you heard the new Weird sister’s record?” She asked, truly putting it behind them.

  
  



	54. Psychic Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Elodie's favorite teaches is in the hot seat and it's unbearable to watch. A day with Fred may come with some interruptions, but will an absence cause the day to be harder to bear?
> 
> Songs that I listened to while writing today's chapter:  
> TRRST - IC3PEAK, ZillaKami  
> With or Without you (Remastered) - U2  
> Final letter - Deborah Lurie

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I arrived at my Divinations class a bit earlier than usual. Now that I was back to sleeping in my own bed I didn’t have to worry as much about waking the entire room on mornings that I couldn’t sleep. Which tended to be most nights now that I had grown used to Fred’s light snores. It was actually quite soothing, similar to falling asleep to the sound of rain. He was rather dramatic last night when I went to sleep in my own bed, going on and on about how there were too many steps between us. I did like it though.

“Come in my dear!” I heard from the other side of the door.

I opened it and proceeded inside. “Good morning Professor Trelawney. I wondered if I could have a quick word before class?” I asked her.

“Yes? How have those visions of yours been coming along? Still spotty I see,” She said as she rummaged through one of her shelves. 

“A bit, is there something I should be doing?” I asked her.

“Take this,” She said and handed me a jar of the familiar tea leaves she’d given me before that I hated. “Once in the morning, we’ll see what’s clouding that inner eye of yours,” She told me. “Remember, books can only take you so far.”

People began filing in and taking their seats. Just as I had been the last two years, I was stuck at a table with Draco. He and his friends had remained silent since I told off Pansy in the library. After Potions one day Adrian told me they were all properly scared of me, which I didn’t mind as much as I thought I would. Umbridge walked in, perky and pink as ever, quickly causing the noise level in the room to drop dramatically which seemed to make Professor Trelawney uneasy. 

She finished passing out dream oracles and began distribution textbooks. As Umbridge made herself comfortable, I noticed that Professor Trelawney’s hands had a slight tremble to them, as if she were nervous. 

“We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today,” she said in her usual nervous tone of voice. “In your pairs, interpret each other’s latest nighttime visions with the aid of the Oracle.” She said. 

I looked to Draco who had snatched my journal from in front of me as he flipped through the pages. 

“Is this the part where you pick apart my dreams?” He asked me in a snide voice.

“That’s the assignment,” I said as I opened my text after finding the last entry Draco had made to his journal. “Do you really dream of being an Alchemist?” I asked him a bit surprised.

“Is it so hard to believe I have interest outside of these classrooms?” Again, with the attitude. “Did you really name your cat, Cat?” He said, he must have come across an entry from about a week ago, about when I had a dream that Cat was actually a Kneazle who grew in size when I’d gotten into the fight with Ginny and Angelina and scratched both of their faces in one swift motion. 

“Seemed like a far better name than Dog,” I answered.

I looked across the room and noticed that Umbridge was quick to scribble away on her clipboard over every little thing that Professor Trelawney did. At this rate she’d need more parchment soon. “Now, you’ve been in this post for how long, exactly?” Umbridge asked rudely.

“Nearly sixteen years” She said as he held up four fingers. This woman was absolutely precious, I hated what Umbridge was doing to her. She looked like she was about to unravel.

“Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?” Umbridge asked. She walked towards the door like she was about to leave, but held her pen to her clipboard, waiting to scribble away. “Just one tiny prophecy?” She asked further. 

Trelawney looked both confused and insulted. Everyone that actually knew anything about the way visions worked knew that very rarely could they be conjured on demand. Especially prophecies. We watched as Trelawney’s eyes shifted back and forth as she tried to think of anything to say.

“Pity,” Umbridge as she turned to leave.

“No, no, wait, I think I do see something. Ahh, yes…I do, something dark. You...are in grave danger,” She said with a hand outreached towards Umbridge.

“Lovely,” Umbridge answered her before walking away scribbling her nonsense. I felt myself slump back into my seat, I felt like that hadn’t gone lovely at all. Not in the slightest. 

“Why do you do that potter?” I heard Draco ask next to me?

I turned to look at him thinking maybe he’d read something that he could be referring to. “What?” I asked.

“Gawk at people the way you do. As if you’re turning everyone’s problems into your own? Haven’t you already got enough of your own?” He asked.

“You know, it’s not required for you to be an arse all of the time,” I told him as I went back to flipping through the pages of my textbook. 

“Not all of the time,” He repeated. “Do you really not dream all that often?” He asked, reaching the end of my entries. “I have to say, that’s rather boring. Here I was hoping to read all of your secrets.”

“Most of my dreams turn into nightmares,” I said and flipped through the pages of his journal. 

“Funny. Thought you’d be dreaming of you poor boyfriend every night,” He said and closed my journal.

“I’ve told you,” I said and looked him in the eye. “You don’t know me that well,” I told him.

“Clearly,” He responded. “Just seems that you’re more like your brother than I thought.”

I looked up at Harry and saw that he had his head down but was looking over at us. Trying as hard as possible to not say anything. He was too far away to hear anything, but that didn’t stop him from looking uncomfortable.

“Now is that because of the company I keep or my distaste for your opinion on it?” I asked him. 

“You’re really not intimidated by me, are you?” He asked.

“Please, you must at least know me better than that,” I said. “Are you one of the poor git’s that’s scared of me?” I asked.

“Isn’t everyone?” He asked.

Professor Trelawney dismissed class for the day. I had no desire to linger behind and continue my conversation with Draco. I took my belongings and made my way to my potions class that I shared with Fred. Though Snape would hate to admit it, Fred actually did really well at potions. It came in handy whenever he’d come up with an idea for a candy or a prank needing an extra element. It was incredible how he rarely took it seriously, yet he still managed to pass the course. I knew that if he would study more, he’d surpass a lot of people passing the course, myself included.

***

Before I knew it, the weekend had arrived which I really looked forward to. This one in particular. Fred knew that my birthday wasn’t a day of great importance to me. So when he asked to spend the day with me a few days before, it was a bit worrisome at first. I’d hoped he wouldn’t try to do anything crazy like he was often prone to. I’d honestly be perfectly content just spending the day in Hogsmeade the two of us. I slept in for the first time all week, the only reason I woke up was because Cat had moved to lay against my back, and when I rolled over he yelped. But when I woke up I had a feeling. Not something I had particularly known, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

When I got ready for the day I dressed in an oversized mustard yellow sweater his mother had given me last christmas and jeans. I threw on a jacket just in case, and when I went downstairs to see Fred was dressed just as casually I knew I'd made the right decision. We made our way out of the castle nearly running into umbridge who was walking down a corridor we had rounded before we turned around and walked a different way. It felt like we all had to sneak around the castle when she was around. It didn’t feel like home at all anymore.

“I am rather surprised you didn’t invite George,” I told him.

“I told you I wanted to make today all about you didn’t I?” He answered as we approached an empty table.

“Can I get you two anything?” the server at the three broomsticks asked as we were taking our seats. 

“Two butterbeer’s please,” Fred answered.

“Oh, can I have ginger in mine please, and a pot of vanilla tea,” I added before he walked away.

“Vanilla tea? That’s not really a birthday type of thing? Where’s the joke?” Fred asked innocently. 

“Well it’s not my birthday, but since I’m indulging you, I think that means I get what I want. And I want tea,” I informed him. The server came back and left our beverages just as more and more students began filling in.

“Right, well tea it is,” Fred said as he lifted the pot to pour it. “You never told me how your conversation with Ginny went?” He asked as he crossed his arms on top of the table. A record came on behind the bar playing a song I felt I hadn't heard in ages. Quite frankly I was a bit surprised that Madam Rosmerta listened to muggle music.

_ “See the stone set in your eyes. See the thorn twist in your side. I'll wait for you” _

“There wasn’t really a conversation. You heard her apologize,” I told him. “I told you, she’s your family. I’m not going to be holding grudges that are of no use in the long run,” I told him.

_ “Sleight of hand and twist of fate. On a bed of nails, she makes me wait. And I wait without you” _

A devilish grin creeped over his face as he leaned forward until his pecks hit the top of his hands. “The long run?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled back at him, realizing what I'd said. “Watch it Weasley,” I told him and pointed my index finger at him sternly. 

“You’re the one that said it, love. Not me,” He said and leaned back in his seat and took a big drink of his butterbeer while I blew on my tea. “Do you see me in the long run?” He asked, not looking at me.

_ “Through the storm, we reach the shore. You give it all but I want more. And I'm waiting for you” _

“Of course, I’ve always seen you in my life,” I told him honestly even though I knew that wasn’t what he was referring to.

“Well who doesn’t Potter? I’m amazing,” He said, taking the joke. “That’s not what I meant though.”

_ “I can't live. With or without you” _

“I know. You just set yourself up for that one,” I answered him and took my first drink of Butterbeer. I thought about telling him right then and there. Telling him I thought I loved him, but would he want to know that it was still a thought that I was working through or would it be better to wait until I was certain and able to say it in full confidence? “I actually think-” I began to say.

_ “And you give. And you give yourself away” _

“Hey there love bird’s, hope we aren’t interrupting,” Lee said as he and Katie stood next to our table. “Mind if we join?” He asked as they had already begun sitting down.

“No, not at all,” I said as the song along with the moment faded away.. 

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe It was the universe’s way of telling me to think it through. It wasn’t long before Alicia showed up with Olivia. Then Angelina with Adrian. Everyone was drinking their butterbeer and even doing a round of shots while I stuck to my tea.

“Comeon, shouldn’t the birthday girl get a drink?” Lee asked.

“It’s okay really,” I said with a laugh.

“It’s your birthday?” Olivia asked before receiving a look from Alicia.

“Uh, soon actually. This week,” I said kindly.

“We should actually be going. I have the whole day planned,” He said as he stood up. We left and began walking aimlessly around the village kicking leaves and slowly making our way back to the castle. 

“That was a good save back there,” I told him as we stopped on the cross bridge.

“Looked like you could use a Fred Weasley lifeline,” he said. He stepped behind me to wrap his arms around me and rest his head in the crook of my neck. 

We settled into our position and I leaned back into him a bit. Breathing, using him to help me breath. “I can’t stand everyone sometimes. Expect you,” I told him. 

“I know what you mean Ellie,” He whispered into my ear and pressed a kiss into my hair.

“Can I tell you a secret,” I whispered as I shifted so that my feet were on his, allowing me to lean back into him more.

“Only if I can use it against you later,” He said.

“I think this has been my favorite birthday so far,” I said and turned my head to look at him. “Thank you,” I said softly and kissed him. 

“For you, anything,” he said and began walking with me still on his feet. “Say the word Potter! And it’s yours!” He said as we kept waddling with me laughing uncontrollably. “Comeon, say it,” he said. As we reached the fountain just outside the castle i felt like i was going to fall, but he wouldn’t have it. He lifted his arm so that I was seated in his lap now that he was sitting on the edge of the fountain. 

“Fine,” I said and held his face in my hand. “Parsnip,” I said, hovering my lips a hair away from his.

“Ooo,” He said and backed away quickly. “The word was actually garden gnome, sorry.”

I leaned back laughing and smiling more than i think i ever had. “Is it now? Well in my defense that’s two words.”

***

As much as I enjoyed spending time with Fred, I felt as though I'd seen less and less of George. The only time we really spent together was in D.A.D.A class, but even then we didn’t speak due to Umbridge refusing to let anyone talk once they crossed the threshold. A few times I’d asked him as we walked away from class what had been bothering him, but he always brushed it off.

Today class had been dismissed as Umbridge quickly left and a commotion led to the courtyard where students were all gathering. We ran into Fred and Katie along with Lee and Alicia but no one knew what was going on. 

“It’s Professor Trelawney!” little Nigel said as he saw us approaching, and I quickly took off running until I found Harry standing with Ron and Hermione in an archway.

Professor Trelawney was standing, surrounded by all of her suitcases that Filch was bringing out. Before I could even process what was going on, Umbridge emerged from the castle. 

“Six… Sixteen years I’ve… I’ve lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home,” Trelawney said as she cried. “You… You can’t do this.”

“Actually, I can,” Umbridge said with an evil smile on her face as she held up a piece of parchment. 

I felt a hand on my waist and turned to see Minerva cutting her way through before running over to comfort Trelawney. 

“Something you’d like to say, Dear?” Umbridge asked her in a threatening manner.

“Oh, there are several things I would like to say!” Minerva told her fiercely. “There, shh, shh,” She said, turning her attention back to Trelawney.

I let out a breath. I knew what it was like to have Minerva comfort me as my heart broke. To Professor Trelawney, this was her equivalent. The door to the castle rattled before rumbling open to reveal Dumbledore approaching. 

“Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?” He said confidently as he approached Umbridge. Minerva wasted no time, and quickly moved to take her back into the castle. 

I turned to Fred and said “I’ll see you later,” Before cutting through the courtyard and helping Minerva take her back to Dumbledore's office. As it turned out, all of Professor Trelawney’s classes would be dismissed. Umbridge had the power to do that, the awful woman. I placed a blanket over Trelawney’s shoulders as I motioned for her cup of sherry and tea mixture to refill. 

“Is there anything else I could do for you Professor?” I asked as I kneeled in front of the three of them with my attention focused on Trelawney.

“My dear girl, you've done more than enough. Thank you,” She said and gave my hand a gentle squeeze with her shaking hand. She took in a gasp and I felt my eyes go cloudy white as I took in a breath. In that moment I saw a glance of her scribing my name onto a ticket and placing it onto an orb. It was cloudy but I could hear the distant speaking of her voice, though not clear enough to make out the words. Flashes of a room with black tile and orbs with tags stacked ten feet high zoomed passed me. Then I was back in the present. 

“Yours was always my proudest,” She told me. I looked at her in awe and then looked at Minerva as she watched our shared moment. Then my eyes cleared. 

_ The second prophecy... _

“I best be off to bed,” I said, not knowing what else there was to say.

  
  



	55. Good Days Turned Banned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elodie tries to distract herself from her visions by spending time with Fred, will the day go entirely as planned? With the Quidditch season beginning, what will be in store for the Gryffindor team now that Umbridge is in charge?
> 
> Songs used to inspire this chapter:
> 
> I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys  
> True Colors - The Weeknd  
> You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Part of me couldn’t shake what Professor Trelawney had said. Nor could I ride myself of the vision we had shared. Though everything else happening added to my growing stress. I found myself often searching for a distraction. I went into my trunk one day when I had been in the mood to read through Harry’s letters but realized that they had been taken from my trunk. I figured Harry must have taken them since I told him I wouldn’t read them until I was ready. I was in the boy’s room with Katie as we studied, and the boys went about their own doings. Mostly they were all too focused on the quidditch game tomorrow to get anything done. From what Katie had told me Angelina was beginning to speak to George again, mostly it was quidditch related. I thought it was strange, especially since she’d been spending more and more time with Adrian, which was also strange. After a while Katie excused herself to go find some snacks to which Lee gladly accompanied.

“Hey,” I said nudging George, who sat on the bed above me, with my foot. “Are you okay?” I asked. 

“Fine, just something I need to do,” He answered shortly. Before getting up to leave the room.

I’d asked Fred what had gotten into George lately and his answer was always the same. That George was trying to work out the best way to get their shop up and running while also looking for space listings. He had his mind on their career path. But it seemed more than that. We would all be talking and laughing one moment and then it was as if he would stiffen up. If everyone left a room, he would eventually find a reason to leave as well. I partly felt terrible, as if I had taken Fred from him, but neither Fred or I were the clingy types so if he wanted to go he would.

“Hey, do you still have my copy of Dorian Gray?” I asked Fred who was sitting on the bed.

“Hmm? I gave it to George, I think it’s in a box under his bed,” Fred said gesturing with his hand as he tinkered away at a box in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the floor, wanting to no longer be studying. I’d had something else in mind that I'd rather be doing. “Freddie?” I called over wanting his attention.

“Yes dearie?” He said, not pulling his attention away from the box.

I wanted to be distracted, and quite frankly I wanted to kiss him. Kiss him senseless. I stood up keeping my eyes on him the entire time. I removed my jumper and let it drop to the ground as he finally looked up at me. I pushed the box to the side and straddled his lap tangling my fingers in his hair.

“Can’t keep your hands off of me can you, dearie?” He asked sarcastically. 

I looked at him in the eyes, not daring to break eye contact. “Precisely, only now I want you to not be able to keep your hands off of me,” I said to him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish. Unless…” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I leaned forward and kissed his neck in the spot I knew drove him crazy. “You’ll have to take it slow,” I said and moved to the other side. “I’m not as experienced as you,” I said before moving to his jaw. “But I want you to enjoy yourself,” I said before kissing the corner of his mouth.

“It’s no fun for me if you don’t enjoy yourself either,” He said as he rubbed a warm hand up my back, pushing my shirt up with it. “Darling have you never actually finished?” He asked me.

“Only the first time. But other than that no. Not me at least,” I said being honest with him about never being fully satisfied. “I think I had gotten close, but it always seemed to not be enough? If that makes sense,” I told him.

“I can fix that,” He told me and smiled into a kiss. I lifted my arms only letting our lips separate to lift my shirt over my head. In a swift motion he unhooked my bra and pulled on one of the straps, encouraging it to fall down my arm all the while letting his fingers blaze trails all over my bare flesh. He pulled away from the kiss to look at me, to really look at me.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered. A mixture of both his words and his sultry voice caused an explosion of goosebumps to cover my arms, as a heat built in my core. “I give you goosebumps?” He asked as he trailed two fingers down my arm.

“Yeah, proud of yourself?” I said in a breathy manner as I felt his bulge grow beneath me. “I don’t need to ask what I do to you,” I said as I reached my hand down to feel how hard he was over his trousers. “It’s your turn.”

He let out a small hum that had built in his chest before swiftly flipping us over, so I was laying on his bed and he was hovering between my legs. I reached to his neck and tugged at the collar of his shirt to help him pull it off, revealing his toned torso. He looked like a chiseled masterpiece. Made from clay to form someone I the universe knew would be perfect for me. 

He leaned down and kissed me before trailing kisses down my body. My chin, my neck, my collar bone where he stopped for a moment. I let out a moan as his wet kiss turned into a love bite that would sure leave behind a bruise. 

“Can you make that sound for me again, love?” he asked tilting his head up to look at me before his mouth was on my breast. With his tongue circling one of my nipples he moved one on his hands to grab onto the waistband of my jeans. With a pop sound his mouth was away from my chest. “Is this okay?” He asked as his fingers fiddled with the zipper.

“Yes. Please,” I told him as I reached down only to have my hands pinned at my sides before he looked up at me with a hunger in his eyes.

“That’s my job darling,” He said and proceeded to pull my pants off. Painfully slowly he took his time peeling off each pant leg until they hit the floor. He held one of my legs and trailed kisses going up stopping at my knickers. He hooked a finger at the waistband and began pulling them down as well. I lifted my hips to help him and crossed my arms across my chest covering up slightly as he watched what he was doing the whole time. As if with perfect timing, I shut my eyes as I felt a shift take over my eyes, as everyone wanted to be present apparently. “Don’t do that love. I want to see you,” He said without any hesitation. “You have no idea how perfect you are.” he said and stood from the bed to drop his trousers. 

“Stop,” I said and moved my hands to cover my face when my arms covered my chest. I felt the bed dip next to me and his hands over mine.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be with you,” He told me and placed a kiss on both of my hands.

“Yeah?” I asked him, feeling strangely insecure suddenly. 

“Of course! How could I not? With your beautiful hair, that amazing voice, and those eyes, both of your eyes,” He said and threw his head back slightly while making the noise to mimic an explosion. “Elodie, I-” He began, but I crushed my lips to his before he could say another word and risk ruining the moment.

He rolled us so he was on top of me once again and moved a finger down to draw circles on the nub throbbing between my legs. I moaned into the kiss which caused him to smile and apply a bit more pressure. I wanted to feel him inside of me, to take him in and give him the same pleasure he was giving me. When I reached into his boxer brief, I felt my eyes shoot open and widen as I felt his size in my hand. He was huge, and he wasn’t even completely hard yet.

“Freddie,” I said quietly against his lips.

“Don’t worry darling, we’ll take it slow,” He said and jerked his hips, so he pressed into me, allowing me to feel more of him. He pulled his fingers away from me leaving me wanting him more.

“Don’t stop,” I asked him as I reached for his face to trail my thumb against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and took my thumb into it, biting down lightly before flashing me a devious grin and letting it go. With a wave of my hand, I closed the curtains around his bed and cast a silencing charm.

“Pity, I half wanted people to hear what came next,” He said and fiddled with something between us, but I didn't dare look away from him to see what it was.

“What’s that?” I asked not knowing what he was referring to since my attention had been on holding his eye contact.

In a swift motion, he was pressing into me, slowly inching in little by little. A moan escaped my lips as I felt my eyes roll back, overcome by the sheer pleasure it brought me. 

“That, darling,” He said as he inched in more and more. “That's a good girl. Just relax,” He said as I wrapped an arm around his neck and arched my back, so my chest pressed into his. When he was completely inside of me and his hips crashed against mine, I winced while he let out an animal-like groan that sent waves crashing over me. “Fuck, you feel so good,” He said allowing his breath to wash over me. 

“Please,” I said, sounding breathier than ever. “Don’t stop,” I said just as he pulled back slightly and moved back in causing me to let out another moan as the sensation filled, feeling as though I was going to bust. 

“Do you like how I fill you love?” He asked as he let out another moan. I nodded and pressed my forehead to his chin as he kept pumping into me with calculated precision. I felt a bead of perspiration on his chest as I let my hand glide over him after a few more thrusts. 

He pulled far enough away so he could look into my eyes sending another wave of pleasure further south. I pushed at his shoulder so he would help me roll us over so I could be on top. Something that I knew would help push me over the edge, what I wasn’t expecting was that it would feel like he had moved into me even further, if that were possible.

“Fuck Fred!” I said throwing my head back slightly and placing my hands on his chest for support.

“That’s it darling. You’re almost there,” he said as he moved his fingers from one hand to begin rubbing at my clit once more while the other hand helped guide my hips. “Ride me,” he helped me shift and not even a minute passed when I felt like I was going to burst.

“Fred… it’s… I’m…” I said before letting out a moan and crashing onto his chest feeling absolutely euphoric as my vision began to blur behind my half-closed eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around both my shoulders holding me to him tightly as if to form both of our bodies into one. He quickened his pace slamming into me faster and harder than I'd ever felt before. And with a few slower thrusts that felt like they were crashing into me, his release filled me as well. Leaving us both a warm, breathy mess, refusing to separate. 

We could have laid like that for days and I would have been perfectly happy. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” I said into his chest after he’d removed himself from inside of me.

“What?” He asked as his breathing was catching up to him, though I could feel his heart was still racing.

“That’s what I've been missing out on? All this time?” I asked, turning to look up at him.

He moved to hold me tighter and press a kiss onto my forehead. “Would you like to go again?” He asked me between kisses as a smile grew wide across his face. I moved up to kiss his lips hungrily, feeling more attracted to him than I've even been before. I felt his hands both move down to my bum and give it a nice squeeze.

“Yeah,” I said and rolled us to our sides. “I want to do it again.”

*******

“What’s it like?” Fred asked as he stroked a strand behind my ear. “With all the chattering in your head?”

My head laid rested on his arm as a pillow, my eyes perfectly parallel with his chin as my finger drew lines in the pit of his neck. “It depends. Sometimes it’s quite peaceful, knowing I’m never alone. But sometimes it feels like drowning, with everyone screaming, but no one else can hear,” I whispered to him, wanting to let him into my thoughts. “How long do you think we’ve been here?” I asked. Our legs were still tangled together, We were both enjoying the skin on skin contact too much to move away. 

“I’d say a few hours. Perhaps they saw the drawn curtains and knew to sod off,” He said with a proud smile on his face. “You may have a few marks for a while, this one’s already turning dark,” He said as he trailed a finger down my neck.

“Really Freddie? Bloody hell,” I said a bit annoyed.

“I rather like them on you. You should sport them more often,” He said as he smiled bigger.

“Of course, you would think that” I said and threw my head back a little.

He shifted so it was only his hand holding my head and his face was at my neck, allowing his nose to trail from my clavicle to my chin. “It shows people you’re mine,” he said letting his hot breath hit my skin, making my body tingle all over again.

“Oh, I belong to you now?” I said, sarcastically fighting him.

“No. You’re mine, but I belong to you, dearie,” He said as he pressed a kiss to my jaw. In that moment, I’d never felt more wanted. More adored. More his. “Could use a glass of water though,” he said, pulling away only to speak.

“Me too,” I told him.

I shifted to sit up and get out of the bed. I began rising but was stopped when he said, “Stay right there, don’t move. I’ll be back,” Before dipping in for another kiss before slipping on a pair of trousers and a shirt. 

I stayed for another moment and then reached over to grab his quidditch jumper and my jeans, slipping into them after not being able to find my knickers. I dressed quickly due to Fred having left the door open. I looked at my textbooks on the floor and remembered he said George had my book under his bed. I got on the floor to try and find it but only saw a few discarded socks and a box.

I pulled it out and peaked inside not wanting to invade his privacy if it wasn't in there. I saw the familiar green and gold cover and proceeded to open it all the way. When I removed it from the box, I took in a halting breath. In the box were also the letters that Harry had sent me, all opened. Worse of all, so was the necklace Cedric had given me that I thought I lost at Grimmauld Place. But why would George have all this tucked away in a box under his bed? When had he taken everything? And for what purpose? It didn’t make sense to me. 

I heard footsteps approaching and waited for Fred to say something but was only met with silence. I looked over to see George standing in the doorway.

“Elodie...What are you?” He asked and then saw what I was holding in my hands and the Weasley box on the floor.

“How could you?” I asked in one small breath as I looked at him with both anger and pain reaching my eyes. I looked over his shoulder to see Fred return with a glass of water in one hand and a box of Bertie Bott’s in the other. “This was private George,” I said listening to my voice shake as I clutched both the letters and the necklace to my chest. 

“I know, El, I didn’t...” He said but I pushed past both of them before he could say another word.

**~Fred’s POV~**

George didn’t do it. He looked me in the eye and was willing to take Veritaserum to prove it. I trusted him more than I trusted anyone. Yet the question remained, how did Elodie’s belongings wind up in a Weasley box underneath his bed? 

I’d tried to find her before quidditch, but Angelina said that she and Katie had already gone down to breakfast. We made our way to the great hall, but not before Alicia pulled me to the side to inform me that she’d heard her tossing from nightmares all night. Most nights she stayed in my room so I didn’t know that they were still haunting her. She neglected to tell me that. When we reached the Great hall, Katie was there with Lee, but they told us that she’d just left with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to make their way to the quidditch pitch. 

So, there’d be no talking to her just yet. I hated playing a match distracted like this, but it seemed I had no other option. Once on my broom and in the air, I caught a glimpse of her in the stands, sitting with Ginny and McGonagall behind Lee. She’d worn my quidditch jumper that she’d left the room in the night before. When she was looking up it seemed like she was doing her darndest to not look at me or George. 

We’d been playing well, most everyone was cheering on the Gryffindor team, some even singing. Though once we listened a bit closer, they weren’t singing for us. We were forty-ten and if it hadn’t been for Harry catching the Snitch, we would have had a loss. Though just as he had, he took a bludger squarely in the back that sent him flying forward on his broom. Harry and the girls were already on the ground being taunted by Malfoy, the sore loser. George and I landed nearby to go check on Harry, catching only the end of their conversation. 

“...We couldn’t fit in ‘useless loser’ either, for his father, you know,” Malfoy said behind us, making me stiffen. He’d been talking about my father, that slimy little git. It was the only thing that made sense, they’d written a whole song for the Weasley name. Now it all made sense.

“Leave it,” Angelina said at once, taking me by the arm. “Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he’s just sore he lost, the jumped-up little twat.” I tuned her out, how could she expect me to just leave it? She’d never had her parents spoken about like this.

“...but you like the Weasleys, don’t you, Potter?” Malfoy continued on and on. “Spend holidays there and everything, don’t you? Can’t see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you’ve been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys’ hovel smells okay —” I lunged his way not able to contain my anger any further. Though it took Angelina, Alicia and Katie all holding me back to stop from ripping his throat out. When I looked to my side, I saw Harry with George, simply holding his arm to keep him from going off the rails.

“Heard your sister enjoys it, easier access to her favorite playthings. All the Weasley’s at her disposal. Likes to get around that one she does. Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother’s house stank like, Potter. Weasley’s pigsty reminds you of it —” Malfoy said. I struggled against them harder as I saw George and Harry sprinting towards Malfoy.

“Let me go! Get off me!” I yelled at them.

“IMPEDIMENTA!” was yelled and we were all separated. I had completely forgotten that nearly the entire school was watching. “What do you think you’re doing?” screamed Madam Hooch looking around at all of us. George had a swollen lip, but that was nothing compared to Malfoy curled up on the ground like the worm he was. “Straight to your Head of House’s office! Go! Now!” Madam Hooch shouted, sending us off. We didn’t even get the chance to dress out of our uniforms. Before we knew it, the three of us were standing in McGonagall's office. 

“Well? I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two onto one! And you! Explain yourselves!” she shouted, quivering with rage.

“He provoked us,” Harry explained calmly.

“Provoked you?” she shouted, slamming a fist onto her desk so that her biscuit tin fell off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. “He’d just lost, hadn’t he, of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth could he have said that justified what—”

“He insulted our parents,” George snarled. “And Harry’s mother, even Elodie!”

“But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?” she continued with her shouting. “Have you any idea what you’ve —” she continued before being interrupted.

“Hem, hem,” a painfully annoying voice came from behind us belonging to none other than the pink demon herself. “May I help, Professor McGonagall?” Umbridge asked in her most disgustingly sweet voice. She moved forward nearly pushing McGonagall aside in her own office. “I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority,” she added.

“You thought wrong,” McGonagall said, moving forward once again. “Now, you had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week’s worth of detention! And if any of you ever —”

“Hem, hem,” Umbridge said, interrupting again causing McGonagall herself to take in a deep breath to calm herself.

“Yes?” She answered, annoyed.

“I think they deserve more than detention,” Umbridge suggested.

“But unfortunately, it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores,” she said with a fake smile that looked like it would break her jaw from trying so hard.

“Well, actually, Minerva, I think the proper punishment will be to ban these three from playing Quidditch ever again,” She said, still holding the smile on her face.

“Ban us?” Harry asked. “From playing, ever again?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course. I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall,” Umbridge said before leaving the office.

“She can’t do that,” I said looking over at Harry and George, breaking my silence for the first time. 

“Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley, she just did,” McGonagall said, throwing her gloves into the corner of her room.

“What the hell has gotten into the three of you?” I turned to see Elodie standing in the doorway glaring at us as she entered McGonagall's office.

  
  



	56. Cunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fred is Banned from the Quidditch team, how will his reaction effect his future? After a vision and a conversation With George how will Elodie handle all her relationships being open for everyone to see?
> 
> Music used to inspire this chapter: 
> 
> Be My Mistake - The 1975
> 
> Be Alright - Jada Facer
> 
> Skinny Love - Bon Iver

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Well?” Elodie said repeating herself after she was met by silence.

“You didn’t hear what he said about you,” Harry said, answering her. “About the Weasley’s, about-”

“Everyone heard what they were singing Harry,” She said as she moved further into the room, scolding him. “How could you be so thick? You can’t do that-”

“You didn’t hear what he was saying about you!” Harry yelled at her sending a wave of shock through all of us, McGonagall included.

“I don’t need you to take care of me!” She yelled back not missing a beat. “Any of you! And I definitely don’t need you to start a cage match in front of the entire castle!”

“So, you think I should let people talk about you the way he was? About my mum? Just going on and on-” Harry said. Didn’t he mean their mum? I’d never seen them argue like this before, I didn't know if I should say anything. Though if I did, I may risk putting myself into the same line of fire.

“If it keeps you out of trouble, then yes Harry! That’s exactly what I want! You think I don’t know what people say about me? Godric’s sake, it's only Draco Malfoy. Detention with McGonagall serves you right! The lot of you,” She said.

“And a lifelong ban? Does that sound reasonable?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

She looked at McGonagall as if to ask for approval, only to receive a nod. “Banned? Can she do that?” Elodie asked only to be handed a piece of parchment. “Under the new educational decree, of course she went crying straight to the Minister. God awful woman,” Elodie said.

“What’s done is done,” McGonagall said, taking a seat. “Off to bed, you three. Elodie, you stay. I believe a word is in order.”

I left the room without so much as another word, still too infuriated to say anything. When we got back to the common room Angelina nearly flipped a table from how mad she was to lose three players from her team all in one go. I slumped on a couch not wanting to hear about it anymore, yet there they were. Going on and on as I drowned myself in as much Fire whisky, I could get my hands on.

Twenty-Four hours ago, everything was better. Everything was damn near perfect. And in one second everything was all mixed up. In another, everything was balls up. I knew I wouldn’t find the solution to any of it drinking like a pirate, but it didn’t seem like a bad place to start. The more they went on, the more I drank, the more everything went hazy and the more things seemed to not seem so bad. Is this what feeling numb was like? If it was, it was terrible. The way all worries, and inhibitions were dropped so easily. I’d stop after tonight. But I just needed tonight. It wasn’t long before people started going off to bed, and I leaned over, prepared to sleep there if I had to.

“What are you doing to yourself Weasley?” Angelina said, taking a seat next to me. 

I held the bottle in my hand and gestured it to her. “Getting ready to knit a scarf. What’s it look like I’m doing Johnson?” I said to her sarcastically.

“That won’t solve anything,” She said fiddling with a strand of her hair.

“Well either join me or leave me because from where I’m sitting, it’s helping,” I told her as I took another drink. I usually hated when girls would twirl their hair the way she was. But something about the way her hair twisted and turned between her fingers looked mesmerizing as it formed figure eights. 

“Seeing as I just lost three quidditch players, I think I'll join you,” She said and reached forward for the bottle.

“I’m sure your boyfriends’ team will be happy,” I told her, taking the bottle back.

“Who Adrian? He’s just a friend. Not all of us can so easily jump between relations like you used to,” She said, raising an eyebrow to me.

“That’s not me anymore,” I said confidently, poisoning myself further.

“You were some of the best players we’ve ever had you know,” She said.

“Don’t I know it. Where was this when you were having us run drills like we’d never played before?” I asked her with a bit of a laugh in my voice.

“Just getting a bit of revenge on that brother of yours,” She said. “Would you like to help me further?” She said before grabbing my face to kiss my lips. I didn’t move, but as I raised my hands to her shoulders, I realized I must have been more piss drunk than I thought, seeing as I didn't have the strength to push her away. Instead she leaned further into me, pulling me towards her till I was in an awkward half seated, half lying position. For a moment, it seemed familiar, reminding me of how easy it was years around when we fooled around. That all went away when I felt my stomach turn like if I had a flu and had just ridden on a broom upside down.

“I’m going to throw up,” I said and moved to the nearest trash can as she pulled away. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your perfect girlfriend will take care of this too,” She said as I heard footsteps walk around the room.

As easy as it may have been going down, it was terrible coming back up. It burned my throat and made my eyes water. My skin felt hot and my stomach felt like it was clenching every ten seconds.

“What the hell?” my favorite voice said, approaching me on the floor. “Freddie…” She asked as she placed a cold hand to my forehead. It didn’t give me the usual warmth that I usually felt every time our skin touched. No, this time her touch made my head spin as I watched what I had just done.

“Where were you?” I asked her, worried she’d seen what just happened and wouldn’t believe that I didn’t want it.

“With Minerva’s. Come on, up to bed,” She said without hesitation helping me up to my feet.

She sat me on my bed and helped me undress as I stayed silent the whole time. Her comforting smell of sweet berries and vanilla made it easier to breathe. Definitely better than the smell of whiskey and regret reverberating off of me. The way her hands were gliding over my body assured me I didn't want anyone else. It was always her. It would always be her. She laid me back and threw a quilt over me. 

“I’m going to go get you some Pepperup, and we can talk about this in the morning,” She told me calmly.

“Ellie,” I said, taking her hand. “It was Angelina.”

“Was it?” She asked me unmoved.

“She grabbed me, please...” I said to her softly as I felt myself falling asleep.

“Shhh…”

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I’d stayed in the boy’s room after Fred told me. Though I didn’t sleep. I didn’t even go near Fred’s bed. But it seemed like a better option than going to my own room and plucking Angelina’s eyes out in her sleep. Instead I stayed at the window looking at the rain pour all night. Cat came in and kept my feet warm, but I couldn’t bring myself to fall asleep. Not even when I shut my eyes for an extended period of time. 

“Are you planning on getting any sleep tonight?” George asked me as he sat up in my bed.

“Does anyone ever plan on sleep? Or is it just another part of the day?” I asked him. I didn’t particularly want to speak to him. Though things had been so fucked up between us lately I felt like he was the only person I should be speaking to. “Why did you do it?”

“I know how it looks, but you have to believe that I didn't take your things,” He told me as he came to sit below me. 

“Yet you had them,” I said bluntly. “Tucked away under your bed. How do you suppose that looks? You know, I haven’t cried since the day before the funeral. I thought I’d pushed it aside, that I was over it. Yet seeing it all there, after you haven’t spoken to me. And now Fred and Angelina,” I said and looked away from him not wanting to coax tears into my eyes.

“Please, believe me,” He whispered so low I almost didn’t hear it.

“Why have you been pushing me away? Hmm? Was it cause you wanted to prove to Angelina that there was nothing going on between us?” I asked him.

“It broke my heart, having to choose between the two of you. I think if it were anyone else it would have been easy. But I never thought she would have asked me to choose,” He told me.

“Then why did you choose me?” I asked not understanding why he had done what he did. “Why couldn’t you just be with her?”

“Because choosing her would mean never speaking to you again. And knowing Fred the way I do, that would mean someday, I wouldn't speak to him either,” he said confidently. 

“George, you’re...you’re not…” I tried to ask him but couldn’t bring myself to say the words.

“I’m not in love with you if that’s what you’re getting at. Sorry Potter, but as great as you are, you’ll have to settle for just being my friend,” He said, making me laugh a bit, which made him laugh in return. “Hopefully, if I haven’t mucked things up so bad, you’ll still be my best friend? Second to Fred,” he asked.

“Always,” I answered him. “I’m far too forgiving for my own good. Though I would appreciate it if you didn’t hide anymore of my belongings under your bed. Especially not ones so important.”

“Do you think…” He said softly as the gears in his mind turned loudly.

“She wouldn’t be that cruel, would she?” I asked him. It couldn’t have all been Angelina. Could it? And if she did what was her reasoning? Everything that happened so far was of no doing of my own.

“Take it from someone that’s been with her, she knows where to hit you where it hurts. And for you, even a fool can see that you’ve only ever had a soft spot for Harry, Cedric, and Fred,” He told me. 

“And now she’s soiled all of it,” I whispered, turning back out to look out the window. George stayed up with me for a few more hours before going to the washroom. Part of me thought that he slammed the door on purpose on his way out so Fred would wake up. Serves him right.

“You stayed?” He asked me in a groggy voice. I turned to look at him and floated the glass of Pepperup his way. He’d probably have a migraine, and me waving all the curtains open wouldn’t help.

“I couldn’t live with myself if you choked in the middle of the night and it wasn’t from my doing,” I told him as he sat up in bed and threw a shirt on. Even I had to admit, that was rather petty to say, but I was tired and irritated. “I didn’t mean to pry, but when I helped you up last night, I saw what happened,” I told him, letting him know that I'd invaded his mind without meaning to.

“Is that what that feeling was?” He asked me as he made his way to crouch in front of me. “You saw then, that she did it?”

“I saw you not pushing her away,” I told him coldly. 

“I tried, but I was piss drunk out of my mind, El! I barely made it to the trash can,” He explained. 

“But you put yourself in that situation,” I said and grabbed a little pillow to cover my face so I could scream. “With Angelina!” I yelled into the pillow and threw it at him. “Why? The last four years you’ve always said you could barely stand her.”

“She literally just sat down and started drinking with me. Why are you mad about this? I told you the truth,” He asked with a furrow between his brows.

“Because it’s Angelina! And you kissed her, not even a full twenty-four hours after you shagged me,” I told him as I felt my anger beginning to boil. 

“And you’re back to wearing his necklace not even a full twenty-four hours after shagging me. Am I going to have to look at that every time I’m with you?” He spat back leaving me wide eyed. 

“No, I’ll make it easy for you. Don’t look at me anymore,” I told him and began walking to the door.

“No, no!” He said and jumped in front of me to cover the door. “No, you can’t do that! You can’t always run away every time we have a problem.” He told me as he towered over me.

“Alright fine. Why did you try to fight Draco? In front of the entire castle.” I asked him to start with the first point that came to mind.

“We told you, he was talking about my family, your family and you. He was basically calling you slut in front of the entire school. How are you even friends with that slimy little git?” Fred said. His ears were turning red, meaning I wasn’t the only one that was angry. I tried to cast a silencing charm but couldn’t focus. Instead I reached for my wand and cast it.

“ _ Muffliato _ ” I said.

“Oh, that’s great, yeah silence the room, God forbid anyone knows we’re fighting,” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s no one else’s business what we do, that’s why. And maybe I’m friends with him because he lets me fight my own battles, he lets me stand up for myself. Because he doesn’t treat me like I’m made of glass—”

“Well forgive me for wanting to help you move on from the loss of someone you cared about. Do you know what it was like to listen to you cry that night? To listen to you in pure agony?” He said taking another step towards me as I took a step back.

“And when you look at me that is all you see,” I said with a finger pointed at him. “I am sorry that my pain was an inconvenience for you—”

“Oh, don’t do that—” he said cutting me off as he shook his head.

“I’m sorry that the peace wearing his necklace gives me, serves as a reminder to you that there was someone before you. I’m sorry that I can’t be an easy girl for you to have a relationship with—” I said, taking a step in his direction.

“No! That’s not even—” 

“And I’m sorry that you felt the need to drown your sorrows like a bloody pirate and snog Angelina!” I yelled at him as I tried to tower over him, though I was nowhere close. 

“She kissed me! Don’t you think I’d rather have been kissing you?” He said as he took a step back. I turned around to sit back at the window as he just stood there. He let out a sigh and rubbed his hand down his face. “That’s what she wanted, she wanted us to fight like this. T-To hurt, the way she thinks we’ve hurt her.”

_ Keep him safe... _

“It wasn’t that hard if that’s all it took to bring this all out,” I said and wiped my finger under my nose, hiding a sniffle. “We shouldn’t have done this,” I said as I closed my eyes preparing myself.

“Who knows, maybe it’s what we needed—” He began to say before I cut him off.

“I mean any of it. The whole relationship thing,” I said firmly. “You know me, you know that all the romantic notions freak me out. We can be friends and never walk this thin line, never fight—” I said trying to reason with him.

“Well maybe I want to keep fighting,” He said, moving directly in front of me.

“Well I don’t,” I said and moved to be closer to the door.

“So what? Now you’re never going to feel anything? You’re going to act as if these months meant nothing to you? How do you suppose we do that?” He asked firmly with his hands in his pockets as he called my bluff.

“We’ll figure it out. But it’s better now, before things get too deep,” I said as I stared back into his golden-brown eyes that held the earth. “You should be with a nice girl, who deserves to be loved by you, and won’t mess everything up.”

He looked at me only now I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. I couldn’t read his eyes, he just looked hard as stone. “I Can’t,” He said softly.

“Why not?” I asked looking down at his feet.

“Because I’m in love with you,” He said, clear as day. With absolutely no hesitation in his voice. I grabbed a pillow off of someone’s bed and moved toward him to start hitting his torso with it trying to make him hate me. “It’s been obvious for years,” He said, taking the blows.

“You don’t,” I said as I kept hitting him. “You’re crazy—”

“I’m completely in love with you,” He said unmoved. “Why are you so scared of that?”

“I’m not scared of anything!” I told him.

“Then why does it scare you?” He said snatching the pillow from my hand and tossing it aside. “Why do you hate to hear it? I love you; I love you; I love you. I’ll keep saying it.”

“Stop it! Stop saying that!” I said and tried to shove him back, but he barely moved an inch.

“It’s not like I expect you to say it back. But you need to know that I love you. Even now that you’re trying to break up with me, I still bloody well love you,” He said.

“Well I don’t!” I lied to him. “I can’t,” I said honestly. 

“Don’t do this,” He said in a huffed breath. “I swear I’ll never let anyone else kiss me, I-I’ll stop drinking—”

“You shouldn’t have to change to be with me. Cause I’m not going to change. Th-this, this constantly being honest with each other, sharing every part of our days together, all the feelings, emotions. All that stuff, that’s not me,” I told him running through my head to find anything I could say to push him away.

“El…” He said quietly. “You can’t do this. You can’t just break up with me and not let me have a say in it.”

“I just did,” I said and opened the door to leave. On the other side of the door waited George, Lee, Katie, Ginny, and Angelina. I wanted to punch her, the same as I had Seamus. But I was so tired, I felt weak. And I didn’t want to fight anymore.

“You should probably know that your charm lasted about a minute,” Katie said as she looked at me apologetically. 

I walked up to Angelina and looked her square in the eye. “You win. I’m done,” I said, moving around her to walk away.

“Let’s see how long this single period lasts,” She scoffed under her breath. 

“Oh, that’s fucked up,” Lee said.

I stopped walking and turned around to look at her. She had a smug smile on her face and when I met her eyes, her smile gleamed bigger. Before I knew it, my fist was colliding with her jaw and I was lunging at her only to be pulled back by Georgie and Ginny.

“Let me go! Just one more!” I shouted and struggled against them. “She started this!”

“She’s crazy! I loathe her, She just hit me!” Angelina shouted.

“Whatever happens now it is your fault!” I shouted as I struggled harder to get past George and Ginny

“Enough!” McGonagall shouted behind us, sending us all still. “How many muggle dules am I going to have to separate?” She shouted at us. “Detention! All of you!” She said looking over all of us. “And you, Miss,” She said, staring at me like she wanted to break me in half. “My office, now,” She said sternly. 

“Come on,” George held his arm up to create a path for me to get past Angelina without making another move to hit her again. It was a good idea, because even with McGonagall there, if I had an opening, I would have done it. 

Walking into Minerva’s office I felt it. I felt the hurt and pain that I’d just inflicted onto myself. The hurt and pain I’d inflicted on Fred, who I’d never wanted to hurt. Minerva didn’t say a word, instead she moved to put the kettle on. This wasn’t like breaking up with Cedric. This one hurt worse. Because the truth was, I did love him. I was sure of it.

“Sit,” Minerva ordered as she took a seat at her recamier. I moved to sit at the fireplace, where I tried to turn it on, but it didn’t work. I waved my hand and still nothing. I pulled out my wand and it finally lit. “Now I know I have given you more than a fair share of leniency, and you know I’ve never been one to hover, but you need to tell me what has gotten into you. Because I know for a fact that I did not raise you to behave like this.”

“Why is everyone else allowed to act out? To break the rules, and I’m not,” I asked her in a hard voice.

“Because you above everyone else know better,” She told me sternly. “Now speak to me.”

“I’m not an animal expected to bark in response. And I’m not a child Minerva,” I told her.

“Then stop acting like one!” She told me and she slammed her mug on the table. 

I took in a gasping breath and let a tear roll down my face. “I hit her. Because she took my letters and my necklace to try and make it look like George had stolen them from me. And then Fred and I broke up,” I said wiping away the tear as it hit my chin.

“So, because he put an end to things with you, you felt the need—”

“No,” I said, cutting her off. “I broke up with him because he loves me. And I’m scared. I told him I wasn’t scared of anything but I am. Because I—I love him too,” I said through gritted teeth and a sob. 

“Now why would you do that?” She asked as she moved over to sit with me.

“Professor Snape said that the dark lord wants me alone,” I told her. “That he’ll do whatever it takes to get me alone. If that’s true, then everyone I love is going to get hurt. I’ve been lying to myself thinking that I can keep everyone safe. So, I broke up with him because I love him. Because if he hates me, he’ll be safe.”

  
  



	57. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks that follow a new skill is presented that makes living with emotions bearable. The only question is, for how long?
> 
> Songs used to inspire:
> 
> I Can't Breath - Be a Miller
> 
> Panic Room(Acoustic) - Au/Ra
> 
> Chasing Cars - Sleeping At Last

_ Dear Elodie, _

__

_ I’m sorry to hear about Professor Trelawney being sacked. McGonagall mentioned how much you enjoyed her class. I am however glad to hear that you’re learning to control your mind better. Though I so hate to admit it, the latest word is that Voldemort has been toying with wizard’s minds once again to get intelligence. Though now is not the time for your wandless magic to be failing you. Keep in mind, any slight alteration to your magic should be reported to Snivelus. I’m glad to hear you enjoyed your birthday. Remus and I were rather worried. Tonks misses you. We look forward to having you home for the holidays. Don’t think that just because you are of age, you’re allowed to share a room with Weasley. I can still go for his throat. _

_ I’m afraid this may be our last letter until then my dear girl. More and more owls are being intercepted with the rise of disappearances. The Ministry is on their toes and doing everything in their power to avoid the truth. So, until then my dear Elly-belly, keep your wits about you. I trust you know what you’re doing. _

__

_ With love always, _

_ Sirius _

__

_ P.S. Remus sends his love, as well as chocolate to be found in the envelope.  _

**~Elodie’s POV~**

The first week was the hardest. I avoided Fred, until he loudly asked to switch brewing partners in Potions. Surprisingly to which Snape obliged. The only downside was that he was now partnered with Angelina, and I was with Adrian. In Charms Alicia’s girlfriend Oliva was kind enough to sit with me while he sat behind us with Alicia. The rest of the time I made myself scarce. Going to classes, training with Snape, tea with Minerva, occasionally Dumbledore. I’d do my studying in the library, sometimes I’d go up to the astronomy tower. But for the most part I was alone.

“Can I use Occlumency to not feel emotions anymore?” I asked snape at the end of our lessons one day. 

“You’ve been well at shutting your mind, but to properly use Occlumency, you need to empty yourself. Not just your mind. But your entire self. Convince yourself that you are not capable of feeling any emotion. That is the only way it will work,” Snape told me.

“And then I won’t feel anything?” I asked to clarify.

“You’ll be aware, but yes. You’ll be numb,” He answered.

The second week wasn’t any easier. Especially on Friday when I was leaving the shower just as Fred was going in. Seeing his half naked body made me want him right then and there. To tell him the truth about why I did what I had. To tell him that I loved him. But instead I chose to occlude. That way, moving out of the way and proceeding as if he were just anyone else didn’t hurt so bad.

“He’s still upset you know,” George told me in the library one night. I put my finger up to my lips to silence him since Madam Pinche was doing rounds today and she seemed a bit more uptight than usual. He leaned in so he could speak softer and not get us kicked out. “I know he plays it off when we’re in class by being a git, but he’s driving me crazy, going through hell, constantly asking what he did wrong. What he could have done differently. That is when he’s not moping around.”

I closed my books and carried them to return them to their shelves. He followed me waiting for any comment I could offer, but the only thing I knew was the truth. “‘When you’re going through hell, keep going’ Winston Churchill,” I said.

“Well he’s not going anywhere anytime soon, especially since you left him with his heart in his hand—”

“I don’t—” I said louder than I’d intended to, losing my cool for a moment. 

“Finally, a reaction. Come on, I’m your best friend. Talk to me,” He said as he took the books out of my hands and set them on the table in front of us.

I took a breath and leaned my forehead against one of the bookshelves. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, like I was fighting back an anxiety attack. I took in another heaving breath that shook my entire body and brought the tears to my eyes. I wanted to tell him the truth, to tell Fred the truth. I wanted to not exist so all of this would go away. 

“I know you, you wouldn’t have done this just because of Angelina,” He said softly.

“I can’t tell you,” I whispered.

“You know I’m good with secrets, and I’m good with weird,” He whispered back as.

I took in another breath, focusing on his eyes. Fred’s eyes. And nodded. “I need to keep him safe,” I told him.

Explaining everything to George was like when I explained to him everything that happened my fourth year with the veil after our ‘almost indiscretion’. He took in all the information and was both taken back as he was upset on my behalf. He understood why I didn’t want to tell Fred, though he didn’t agree with it. No matter, he promised to keep my secret.

The fourth week of November brought the first snow. Hermione had set up a meeting in Hogsmeade to recruit people to join Dumbledore’s Army, a way for us to Learn a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts. They wanted to learn from me and Harry since we had the most experience with defensive magic. Though after I’d yelled at Harry, we’d been a little distant. It wasn’t completely set aside, but like most things it was swept under the rug, to be dealt with at another time. I walked with Hermione, Ron and Harry to the Hogs Head, the snow crunching beneath our feet. 

“You’ve lived here your entire life. What is your obsession with the snow?” Ron asked me as I shushed them to walk through a patch that looked exceptionally fluffy. 

“Well, when it snows it gets really quiet, because it acts as a barrier to absorb sound. Essentially, when the snow sticks, it’s like casting one big silencing charm. It proves that magic is all around us, not even needing our help,” I said and looked up at them to see Hermione smiling at me.

“So, who would want to be taught by us?” Harry asked as we approached the Hog’s Head

“Yeah we’re both nutters remember?” I said adding on. 

“Look on the bright side. You can’t be any worse than Old Toad Face,” Ron said.

“Thanks’ Ron,” Harry told him

“I’m here for you mate,” He said as Hermione and I both let out breathy laughs.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I’m here?” I asked her. Ginny had filled her in on the whole me and Fred situation, but I still wanted to respect his space.

“I was honest, I told him and George that you and Harry would be teaching us all,” She said in her usual matter-of-fact tone of voice. She looked back at the boys and then leaned in closer to me. “To be honest, he looked a bit relieved. Probably thinks you’re spending too much time alone. We all do,” She said kindly.

I gave her a tight-lipped smile. “I don’t mind being alone,” I said. She returned the smile just as Harry called for our attention again.

“Oy, who’s supposed to be meeting us then?” He asked.

“Just a couple of people,” She said, opening the door. 

The Hogs head was empty, but it was the downstairs closed off area we were meeting everyone. It was quite awkward at first. There wasn’t any sort of chattering really. Umbridge had tired us all out. I sat between Harry and Hermione and did my best to avoid eye contact with Fred, focusing instead on Ginny or Nigel. They were both the youngest ones here, it was a bit scary, but then again, by the time I was Nigel’s age I was able to perform a full Patronus. 

“Um…hi!” Hermione greeted everyone. “So, you all know why we’re here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. Some that have had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts.”

“Why?” Someone questioned aggressively.

“Why?!” Ron spat back immediately. “Because You-Know-Who’s back, you tosspot.”

“So, he says,” he quickly rebutted. 

“So, Dumbledore says,” Hermione corrected. 

“So, Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where’s the proof,” He pressed further. Harry and I shared a look both of annoyance and defeat. 

“If you could tell us more about how Diggory got killed,” someone else asked. 

Harry looked up to see Cho then looked back at me. Stiff in my place, before I did the one thing, I promised myself I wouldn’t do. His eyes were apologetic, filled with gold from the earth, currently hidden by the snow, though warm as ever. Fred’s eyes didn’t leave my face once.

I felt Harry give my arm a gentle nudge. “I’m not going to talk about Cedric, so if that’s why you’re here you might as well clear out now. Come on El. Hermione, let’s go. They’re just here cause they all think we’re some sort of freaks,” Harry whispered, losing his calm demeanor for a moment.

“Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?” I looked away from Fred to see Luna Lovegood speaking in her sweet high pitch voice.

“Yes!” Hermione answered. “I’ve seen it. And Elodie’s known how since her second year.”

“Blimey Potter,” Dean Thomas commented. “Didn’t know you could do that”

“And Harry killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore’s office,” Neville said chiming in. “Not to mention Elodie’s been able to perform wandless magic since before she was at Hogwarts.”

“It’s True,” Ginny said.

“Third year Harry fought off about a hundred dementors at once, and Elodie learned to work her psychic abilities,” Ron said beside Harry.

“And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh,” Hermione said, bringing it full circle. 

“Hold on,” I said, finally speaking.

“It all sounds great, when you say it like that, but the truth is,” Harry began saying.

“Most of it was done solely on luck, we didn’t know what we were doing half the time and we almost always had help,” I said bluntly.

“Facing this stuff in real life, is not like school. In school if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there…when you’re a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes… you don’t know what that’s like,” Harry said and looked over at me. 

I looked down at my feet. Had I known that’s how today would have gone I would have strongly thought about staying back at the castle. Perhaps gone down to the whomping willow, maybe snuck into the kitchen to spend time with the house elves. But stealing another look at Fred, who still had his eyes on me, it was enough to sit through this conversation again.

“You’re right, we don’t. That’s why we need your help. The both of you. Because if we’re going to have any chance of beating…Voldemort…” Hermione said, struggling to say his name.

“He’s really back?” Nigel said. I looked over at him. His sweet face, the same sweet face Harry had when he was a second year. 

“Yeah, Nigel. He is,” I said to him quietly.

George was the first to sign up after the fours of us. Followed by Fred, who lingered for a moment to look at me. I wanted to smile at him, but I didn't want him to think I was antagonizing him in any way. Instead I just mimicked his soft facial expression. I tried to convince myself that every day would get a little bit easier. That so long as I remembered why I was doing this, that it was to keep him safe longer, that it was all worth it. 

I stood outside the Hog’s Head with Hermionie and Ginny waiting for the boys to come out. Just as my luck would have it, Fred was the first one out. The universe really was a cruel bitch. I looked at Ginny and Hermione mentally begging them to stay.

“Oh look, that...over there…” Ginny said.

“She’s not very subtle that one is she?” Fred said to me.

“That girl is as subtle as a firework,” I said with a little chuckle. I looked down at my feet. There was a patch where there wasn’t any snow. I looked at it intensely and blew my breath out wanting to cover it. To my surprise, a bigger pile appeared than I had intended. “I really am sorry you know.” I said quietly. It probably wasn’t the right thing to say, but Falling into a comfortable silence was dangerous. 

“I miss you,” Fred said in a breath staring at me. My breath felt like it hitched at his words. I closed my eyes to try and use Occlumency, but I felt his fingers graze my cheek before I could focus on casting the charm. 

“Don’t,” I said catching his hand. “It’s too hard.”

“I think if we’re being fair, it should be my turn to say what I need to say. You had yours, now it’s mine,” He said and moved to stand on my other side. “It’s polite, and hopefully there's no more yelling. You can have another turn after if you’d like one. For the last nine years, you’ve lived your life being someone that everyone expects you to be. Minerva, Dumbledore, Cedric, even your parents. That’s nine years of you making choices from a selection laid out in front of you. You say everything you do, you do for a reason. And I know that while what other people say and think about you goes over your head for the most part, you internalize everything. So now, given the choice between being who you want to be, and who others want to be, well I think we both know what the right decision is,” he said.

“And what’s that?” I asked him before looking into his earth turning eyes.

“You have this life ahead of you, this beautiful, yet scary life. And it’s important. I know you want me to hate you, but even when you’re beating the life out of me with a pillow I can't. I’m not going to tell you what you should do, you’re far too clever for that. But I know that given the choice, I’d choose you. Every time,” He said and began walking away.

“What the hell,” I said under my breath. I thought I'd done everything right. Yet here he was, walking back to the castle behind Ginny and me, eyes burning into my back. Wanting the truth, wanting me to be a good person. But I knew the moment I said anything close to the truth, I’d fall back into his arms asking him to understand why I couldn’t have feelings. So all I did was walk with Ginny and Neville.

“At least we know one positive thing that came from today,” Hermione said proudly. 

“What’s that?” Ron asked. 

“Cho couldn’t take her eyes off you, could she?” Hermione said.

I reached over to hold Ginny’s hand knowing that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Nearly everything was going wrong with my life, but here I was. Comforting someone else. 

“So over the next few days we should come up with possible places we could practice,” I said to everyone. 

_ Stay busy… _

I needed to stay busy. Distract myself. I’d done it before. I could do it again. I knew it would be harder, but now that I was properly learning to use Occlumency, I had options.

“Yeah, and we’ve got to make sure that wherever it is, there's no chance she could find us,” Harry added. We quickly went to our house, sitting down for tea and hot coco. I excused myself under the pretence that I was going to go change. But when I got to my room, instead of reaching for my clothes in my trunk, I pulled out one of Harry’s letters.

_ Dear Elodie, _

_ This makes letter 22 of what I’ve sent since you left. I know your silence means you don’t want to hear from me. If I were you, I wouldn't want to hear from me either. I’m hoping you’ve read the other 22 letters I've sent you, but if you haven’t, I’ll tell you once more. Words will never be able to capture how sorry I am for what you’re going through. In another universe maybe we would have grown up together, and I'd know what to say to comfort my big sister. My big sister who I’d know everything about, because our parents would have made sure we were thick as thieves. They would have told me what to say to you to make you feel better. Cedric wanted to make sure that you knew he loved you. All he wanted for for his body to be brought back, and to make sure you knew. I know you think that you’re alone in all of this, but you’re not. Even now, even in this silence, you’re not alone. So until I’m with you in person, I'm with you here. Whenever you’re ready. Whenever you’re ready for a brother. _

_ Harry _

  
  



	58. Occlumency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Dumbledores army serves as a distraction to keep Elodie busy. But has her growing use of Occlumency gone completely unnoticed? After days of holding in irritations, how will a lesson with Snape go over?  
> Songs that helped inspire this chapter:   
> Taking Responsibility - Kilo Kish  
> This town - Niall Horan  
> Various Storms & Saints - Florence + The Machine

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“You’ve done it Neville! You’ve found the room of requirements,” Hermione said praising Neville as we stood at the entrance.

“The what?” Ron questioned.

“It’s also known as the Come and Go Room. Honestly Ronald,” I said as I began walking round to see what we’d be working with.

“The room of requirement only appears when a person has a real need for it,” She answered.

“It’s brilliant, It’s like Hogwarts wants us to fight back,” Harry said. “Uhh, Elodie, What are you doing?” Harry asked as he watched me lay down on the floor.

“Shh,” I said shushing him. Trying to shut them out. I began breathing, taking in slow deep breaths, breathing in new air, and releasing all the pent up birth air that filled every inch of my body. “Come on, work with me,” I whispered to the voices.

“Should we be doing the same thing?” Ron asked in a lower tone.

“I don’t know,” Hermione answered.

“What is she doing?” Neville asked.

“Can’t say that I know,” Harry said.

“I can’t focus, if everyone insists on talking!” I sat up and yelled at them quickly before resuming my position. I relaxed my toes, and cracked my knuckles then took in a breath, breathing it out as if I wanted all the air to leave my body. I wanted my heart to stop, my brain to stop. I wanted to tap into the part of me I wouldn't ignore anymore. 

“Wicked,” Fred and George said. I opened my eyes and realized I was floating.

_ We’re still here… _

I straightened up and landed on my feet. Shifting my eyes back, and smiling. “Yes!” I said and threw my fists up in excitement. 

We put a wand that the twins had whittled in the wooden dummy prop’s hand to make it feel more believable. In all honesty, it weirdly resembled Lucius Malfoy. That is, if we spray painted him all black and put a target on his chest. I stood close by it to make it move as everyone lined up to practice their defensive spells. The rattling and creaking was a bit over the top, but we were working with what we were given.

Harry nodded at Neville who stood ready with his wand in hand. He seemed a bit nervous, but we knew he could do it. It was a simple enough spell. 

“Expelliarmus!” He said, though instead of heading in the direction of the dummy, it threw his own wand back down the line nearly hitting everyone. Particularly Nigel who stood in the back, windowing both lines.

“Woah!” He said and ducked down.

“Nigel! I told you to stay in line,” I said and moved him from the back closer up front to stand in front of Fred. That way it was easier for me to keep an eye on one of them and steal glances at the other. “You’ll lose an eye if you’re not careful.”

“Try it like this,  _ Expelliarmus _ !” Harry said as he showed Neville the proper way to cast the charm. It worked, as it sent the wand flying sideways.

After I’d read all of the letters Harry sent me, and managed to occlude enough to not feel guilty for ignoring Harry for months, I’d decided he didn’t need to burden himself. I’d already made it clear he didn’t need to defend me when it came to anyone else. So if I just kept shutting him out, the occlumency would do what I intended it to do. To fool everyone, myself included, into believing I didn’t feel anything about anything.

Sneaking into DA was becoming a bit of a trouble. Filch and Mrs. Norris would stalk anyone that looked even the slightest bit suspicious. Though thanks to the castle being on our side it wasn’t particularly hard to evade them. Cat helped, he would walk around the room periodically and sneak in to let us know when it was time to finish up and the coast was clear. In my reading I'd found that there was a possibility that Cat was actually part Kneazle and part Zouwu. Thanks to the voices, communicating with him had been made easy.

“Stunning is one of the most useful spells you can use,” I said as I placed Nigel at one end of the room.

“It’s really a wizard's bread and butter. So, come on then Nigel. Give me your best shot,” Harry said.

“Just like I showed you,” I whispered into Nigel's ear before taking a step away.

He took in a little sniffle. He was so small, so I’d tried to spend more time with him than the others. It wasn’t fair that the rest of us had gotten more training than he had, so it was important for him to know.

“ _ Stupfey _ !” He shouted. Unfortunately, he didn’t hold his ground, so just as Harry went flying back, so did he.

“Good, not bad at all Nigel…” Harry groaned as he stood to his feet. 

_ He’s outside miss... _

I looked over and saw Cat sitting upright at the door. I nodded at him and began walking. “I should mention, just as the charm is important, it’s also important you hold your ground. Otherwise most spells will cast a kick-back. You have to mean,” I said to everyone as I helped Nigel up. “Alright, who’s next?” I asked, looking around the room.

Ron and Hermione volunteered. The boys were egging him on, which was a bit funny. But I knew that Hermione was more than capable of standing her own. By the time Ron raised his wand Herminonie had already cast her charm, sending him flying back. 

“Thank you,” Fred said. I looked over to see George handing him a sickle. Though I didn’t condone their betting, it was nice to know that Fred would bet on Hermione. 

“Shut up,” George said quickly.

“I let her do that,” Ron said as he approached. “It’s good manners, isn’t it?” He said as Fred crossed his arms and nodded at him with his lips pursed. George however, had his eyes on Hermione. “It’s completely intentional,” He said, still carrying on.

There were a few more hiccups. Like the day where we were showing everyone how to cast a stronger  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ , similar to the one I used to make myself float. Only this time they were lifting each other.

“Very good. Keep your concentration,” Harry said as he weaved through a few students. “Can you check on Lee please,” He whispered to me.

I looked over to see where Lee was. And currently, he was being held in the air by Fred. I looked back to tell Harry no, but he was already weaving away to check on someone else. I took in a deep breath and walked over to see Fred’s hold on Lee shake a bit.

“You have to breathe,” I told him.

“I am,” he said and let out a little huff.

“No, into here,” I said. Without thinking I placed one hand on his back and another on his diaphragm. I took in a sharp breath as my eyes clouded and I saw him, sitting with me in the kitchen of Grimmuald place, holding hands under the table. Smiling, before he leaned in and said ‘I love you’. I looked up at him to see his eyes shoot to me curiously, like he knew what I’d just seen. “That’s good,” I said and removed my hands from him.

“Whoa!” I heard someone cry out behind us. I turned to see Nigel on the floor, and Harry with a hold on Cho’s hand and her wand.

“Can you lot stop hurting Nigel!” I said and walked over to check on him.

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” He said as he stood up and adjusted his shirt.

Filch turned me into Umbridge for getting to class late, I was given detention with her where my lines included writing ‘I will be to class on time’ nearly a hundred times. I was in a mood and the voices had been egging me on to spend time with the twins, Fred in particular.

“I need your help,” I told them in the common room one day. The look on my face must have been enough for them to know I wanted to cause a bit of trouble.

“Are we talking Nosebleed Nougat or explosives?” Fred asked with a smile on his face. 

George had the brilliant idea of making a form of a valentines day box and filling it with Fever Fudge that would make filch break out in pus filled boils. He assured me it wouldn’t cause too much harm, and only lasted twenty-four hours. I had Cat distract Mrs. Norris which made both her and Filch run down the hall. I floated the box over and set it on the table Filch kept next to his seat. 

_ They’re coming back… _

_ Hurry!... _

Cat ran back, meowing loudly and we ducked behind one of the pillars to watch and make sure he ate at least one. 

“Thanks Cat,” I said as he sat at my feet. I felt Fred behind me, and then I saw his hand wrap around me to brace himself on the pillar. It was too close for my liking, and I opened my mouth to ask him to give me some space, but I’d missed the feeling of having him dangerously close. I’d been so focused on watching his hand and feeling his breath behind me that I didn’t even notice Filch ate the entirety of the box in one sitting.

It was moments like this that were the exact reason I’d been using Occlumency so much. Because if I could rid myself of what I was feeling in that moment, then it would have no effect on me. 

After that, Umbridge recruited a handful of students to form the Inquisitorial Squad. It mostly consisted of Slytherin’s, morse specifically Draco and his gang of goons. They weren’t much quicker than Filch and we were still able to evade them without too much trouble. 

In our last session before the end of term I moved the dummy to the center of the room and had everyone use a defensive charm to keep it away from them and bounce in someone else’s direction so they could do the same. Harry took it a step further and asked people to think one their feet. To use a different charm than the person before them. It was going well, and it gave me and Harry a sense of Pride to know that we had been able to help everyone polish their skills, almost like real teachers.

“ _ Reducto!” _ Ginny said which reduced the dummy to dust. I’d taught her a few spells and it was amazing how quickly she had picked up on some of the ones deemed as ‘Dark Magic’. After the Dummy disintegrated George had shot me a look, only because I’d taught her the spell and not him.

“So that’s it for this lesson. But we’re not going to be meeting again until after the holidays,” Harry announced. A few people were upset, but we thought it would be best to give people a chance to focus on their lessons that actually utilized their minds, unlike Umbridge’s class.

“Just keep practicing as best you can, and well done, everyone. Really,” I said with a smile, praising everyone. 

“Great, great work!” Harry added on.

As everyone began leaving I noticed that Harry was watching Cho. Watching her in a way I knew all too well. As much as I had a dislike for Cho in the past, it was nice to see Harry have a crush, like a normal teenager.

“Now Harry, that is a girl, that seriously wants to speak to you alone,” I whispered to him before walking off to grab my belongings. Cat came to stand in front of me and give my foot a little pat before letting out a meow.

_ He’s asleep…  _

_ The back door… _

“Thank you sir,” I said to Cat politely. “Alright everyone, the front is clear.” 

When I started walking to the door, I tilted my head to Cat, signaling him to come with me and give Harry his privacy. I walked behind everyone as Cat led the way, making sure everyone separated to their own houses without any interference. When we returned to the common room, he ran up straight to bed. 

“Good work today Cat!” I called after him.

“You know it’s still a bit odd you named your cat, Cat,” I heard George say.

“When will everyone let it go?” I said and took a seat next to him in front of the fire where he sat alone as he went through one of their Skiving Snackbox. “It was better than naming him Bird,” I said sarcastically. 

“Good lesson today, really,” He said and leaned his knee against mine slightly. “It’s nice how you take Ginny and Nigel under your wing.”

“They’re really smart. They’ll surpass me in no time,” I told him. I let out a little sigh and leaned forward to look at the box of nail polishes that were left on the nearby table. By the looks of the familiar colors, they were probably Katies. I’d gotten into the habit of using Occlumency so much throughout my day that around this time, I felt pretty drained. “Everyone else go up to bed?” I asked him

“He went to take a shower,” George answered. “I know that’s what you’re really asking.” I wrapped my fingers around the bottle of black polish and let out a little sigh. It was exactly what I was asking.

“Uhh, Fred said that he missed me. That still true?” I asked and turned to look at him. He shifted so that he was completely turned to look at me and nodded as he pressed his lips into a hard line. I leaned forward and let out a breath that caused a hollow feeling in my chest to form. “I- I really miss him. You know he says that all of this is about making a choice, in who I want to be. He doesn’t know how completely wrong he is,” I said as I listened to my voice break. I made a reach for my wand, but George grabbed my hand before I could get to it.

“Don’t do that,” He said and took it from my pocket to place it on the table in front of us. “I may not be as smart as you, but I know when someone is using Occlumency to suppress their emotions. And you do it almost all day, everyday. You get this look, like someone could stab a fork right through your hand and you wouldn’t so much as flinch,” He said.

“I know that you think I should tell him the truth. Believe me, I want to. When I don't Occlude, it feels worse than the pain of losing Cedric. Because you’re supposed to leave someone when you don’t love them, not when you’re completely in love with them,” I said through stuttered breaths.

“You love him,” George repeated, not questioning it.

“I open my mouth to say something, and nothing comes out,” I said and took in a deep breath. “You know, the reason I hate feeling anything… remotely close to love… is because… the two people I’ve needed most, taught me that I didn't need anyone,” I said and finally looked at him to see he was a bit shocked. 

“El…” He said but I looked away before he could read my face.

“I have lost everyone that has ever loved me. And it’s scary,” I whispered as I looked at the bottle in my hands. “You said, having to choose between me and Angelina, that broke your heart. But breaking up with Fred, that broke mine. Using Occlumency helps s-so I don’t feel so broken, o-or damaged. It helps so I can stay focused, to use my dark magic. So one day, I can make my own choice.”

“And what’s that?” He asked me.

“Him. I will always choose him. Because I love him too,” I said as I felt the cold burn of my tears escaping my eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay,” George whispered. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

***

Under Educational Decree number 82, Umbridge had been given the power to question any and all students that were suspected of any illicit activity. In other words, anyone that she thought was practicing magic she didn’t approve of would have to go to her office and drink Veritaserum tea. 

Snape had warned me about it, seeing as he was the one supplying her with the veritaserum. He didn’t know exactly what we had been doing under their noses the last few weeks, but he knew that even meeting with him would not be an approved activity. Especially since she already had her eyes set on me to keep me another year. She had it in her mind that no student should be permitted to finish school early even those that had already taken the necessary requirements to do so.

“Has the Occlumency been working?” Snape asked me as I looked at his wall covered in shelves that were filled with jars and vials. All of which I was inspecting, but being careful not to touch anything. Today would be our last meeting before next term as well. Though according to him we still had a long way to go.

“Seeing as my emotions have been faked for the last week, I’d say I either have a promising future as an actress, or that it’s working,” I told him.

“And your ‘shifting’ as you call it. Has the dark magic taken over?” he asked as he jotted something down on a piece of parchment. 

“I’ve been able to tap into it, but the last time it took over completely, well it’s been a while. They’re letting me fly the broom, so to speak,” I told him as I floated a glass of water over. “Lacewing flies? Both brewed and not. Are you planning on brewing Polyjuice Potion sir?” I asked innocently.

“Why?” He asked sternly. “So you and that brother of yours can run a muck all over the castle?”

“No, I’ve never been one for trouble making. I leave that to Harry,” I said and smiled at him with my lips pressed firmly. “Besides, Professor McGonagall would never let me hear the end of it if I was given another detention before the end of term.”

“Yes well, she raised you to stay in line,” He said faintly as he still scribbled. 

“She raised me to be obedient,” I spat out instantly. “I didn’t really have a say in the matter. Did I?” I came across a vile of Amortentia that was still glowing. It must have been fresh. Upon further inspection there was a little flower drawn on the label. “Did… Did you know her? My mother?” I asked and was met with silence. “I only ask because you must be around the same age she would be.”

“We attended Hogwarts at the same time, yes,” He answered without looking at me.

_ There's more... _

“Is it true what they all say? Do I really look like her?” I asked and took a seat in the chair that was in the middle of the room.

He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes dilate slightly. “Exactly,” He said and set his quil down before coming around the desk. “Now, these two jars, break them and separate them, then return them to how they were exactly. Don’t let it take over again, but use it,” He instructed.

I let out a breath and did as he ordered without too much hesitation. He looked at me and shook his head, but it was different. Not like he was disapproving, but more like he was shaking a thought from his head.

_ His thoughts… _

_ There's more…  _

_ Something he’s not saying…  _

“You’re shaking. You're not steady, you’re unfocused,” He said but he sounded angry.

I raised an eyebrow at him and did it again. “I’m doing what you’re asking me to do, and I’m doing it fine,” I said, a bit annoyed.

“‘Fine’ will not help you use your magic as you wish, it will take over and leave you vulnerable! Now do it again!” he said fiercely.

I clenched my jar and exploded several jars and vials round the room holding the explosion in midair so nothing touched the floor. With a slight tilt of my head I returned them to their rightful place. He looked around the room for a moment observing everything before looking at me in disapproval. 

“I told you these two. You’re not learning control!” He said as his temper raised.

I blew them up again and returned them to their rightful place before standing up to smash one on the ground. 

“Has it ever crossed your mind that I can do more than just blowing up glass containers? Has it crossed your mind that I’m more talented than this?” I yelled as I gestured around the room.

“You will mind yourself. Show less arrogance and a bit of appreciation for what I am trying to teach you,” He said in a strong voice without yelling.

“App- appreciations… That’s rich, do you- do you know how easy this is for me? Do you have any idea how easy all this is for me? It’s a joke that you have me doing the same thing over and over again, this is childrens magic for me,” I said angrily.

“And you will learn to control it!” He said losing his temper.

“Control? You want to see control sir?” I asked and moved closer to him and grabbed onto his hand and invaded his mind.

With a gasping breath I saw everything. I saw why he’d shown me to use Occlumency the way I requested. Because he’d been using it the same way. I saw the entirety of his truth. Why he'd looked at me the way he always did. Why he went out of his way to teach me. When he looked at me, all he saw was her.

  
  



	59. Truths and Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While listening to music in the common room, Elodie and Fred share a moment where they can either choose to stay or run. After an incident with Harry, Elodie gets to return to Sirius and Remus.
> 
> Songs used to help write This chapter:   
> All Through The Night - Cyndi Lauper  
> Mrs. Magic - Strawberry Guy  
> Nemo Egg (Main Title) - Thomas Newman

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Three days before leaving for winter holiday I sat in the common room with Ginny listening to records. I laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She’d fallen asleep on the couch with a book open on her chest, but I wasn’t ready to go to be yet. Instead I put on a record that Hermionie had given her. 

Katie thought I had been too quick to forgive Ginny the way that I had, though I'd never been one to hold a grudge. I explained everything to her that had raised a concern, though she apologized for letting Angelina get to her the way she had as well. I think I was mostly mad over the fact that she wouldn’t just talk to me about it. But seeing as I wasn't much for conversations over the summer, she thought I didn't want to speak to her.

In all honesty I did feel bad for invading Professor Snape's privacy the way I had. Especially because in doing so, I hadn't even proven the point I was trying to make. Minerva said that he had told her he would no longer be teaching me outside of potions. She was furious by my behavior and even sent an owl to Sirius and Remus, so I definitely expected the winter holiday to be interesting. I tuned everything out, focusing only on the music and the words. Things hadn’t gone back to normal. Not even before they were normal. I didn’t even know what normal was.

_ All through the night. I'll be awake and I'll be with you. _

“Hey,” I heard softly.

I looked up and saw Fred standing in his pajamas. His hair was a mess, so my guess was that he had been in bed tossing and turning and came down to see who was still up.

_ All through the night. This precious time when time is new. _

“Hey,” I said back. “Couldn’t sleep?” I asked him casually. Friends did that right?

“What about you two? Party yourselves out?” he asked as he took a seat near my head as I lay back down.

_ Oh, all through the night today. Knowing that we feel the same without saying _

“Ha! You know us, party animals.” I said with a laugh. I looked up as him and had a thought. “You don’t happen to have a sparkler on you, do you?” I asked.

_ We have no past, we won't reach back. Keep with me forward all through the night. _

He gave me a curious look before reaching into one of the couch cushions and revealing a small sparkler.

“I’m not even going to ask,” I said as I took it from him. “Come here,” I said and patted to the spot next to me. He moved around and did as I asked, lying dangerously close to me, our hands almost touching. I felt the warmth radiating off his skin, sending a spark through my arm, like a magnet, pulling me close. Once he was laid down next to me he turned his head to look at my face.

_ And once we start the meter clicks. And it goes running all through the night. _

“What are you up to?” He asked with a little smile on his face.

“Patience Fredrick,” I said lightly as I turned the sparkler on and floated it into the air letting it expand and holding the glittering sparks. It looked like a glistening night sky. One that would be perfect for stargazing.

_ Until it ends, there is no end _

“Beautiful. Isn't it?” I asked him as I watched the lights flicker.

_ All through the night. Stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back _

“Yeah,” he said. I turned to look at him facing me, ignoring the newly formed night sky.

I looked into those eyes of his. To me, they shined brighter than any night sky the universe could ever form. Brighter than any false sky I could ever even attempt to imitate. He held the world on a string, and I was tired of pulling the needle away instead of simply threading it.

_ All through the night. They have forgotten what by day they lack . _

“I meant the ceiling Freddie,” I whispered as I stood up to feel like I was closer to them. “You and Patricia Stimpson looked cozy at dinner today,” I commented wanting to change the subject, but terribly afraid of the answer.

“Yeah, she’s a friend,” he answered as he rose to sit on the couch instead of continuing to lay on the ground.

“But not the sort where feelings would be involved. Right?” I asked as I swished my hand to rearrange the sparks.

“I can’t really answer that. Can I?” he said. I felt my heart ache for a moment. The last time he was close to someone without feelings was because they were just shagging about. I knew I had no ground to stand on, especially since I’d wanted him to move one. But it didn’t stop the pain I felt.

“That’s good. That’s- I’m glad you’ve found someone t- to...” I stuttered out.

“You broke up with me, remember,” he whispered.

“I know,” I said quickly. It wasn’t something I'd easily forget.

“You literally left me, standing there, after lying it out there for you-” he said as he stood up.

“I know. I remember it all too well actually,” I said. “And I didn’t mean it,” I began to say as I faced the window overlooking the castle. “I said it so you would hate. Because keeping you away from me keeps you safe.” I felt his fingers graze my hand and turn me around to look at him once more.

_ Oh under those white street lamps. There is a little chance they may see. _

“I love you,” he said to me firmly. “To me, you hold the moon and all the stars. There’s nothing you can say that would make me hate that.”

_ We have no past, we won't reach back. Keep with me forward all through the night. _

I looked at our intertwined hands and I could have sworn I saw the veins in both of our hands glow a warming golden light. It gave me a full feeling, the feeling of comfort I'd been missing. And before I could even think of anything other than this moment between him and I, I did what I’d been missing for weeks.

_ And once we start the meter clicks. And it goes running all through the night. _

“I love you too,” I whispered before looking up to meet his eyes.

He pulled on my hand and met me in the middle of the space between us. With my free hand I reached up to wrap my arm around his neck and pull him close to me and crush my lips onto his. With the same eagerness and hunger he kissed me back, letting the moment serve as a middle finger to any greater power that would try and keep us apart. Myself included. If a kiss only lasted a moment, surely this was enough to last the rest of my life.

“Upstairs,” I whispered as I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his hips and laced my fingers through his hair. He quickly placed his hands on my thighs to hold me securely in place as he made his way up the stairs and to his bed. 

He threw me on his bed gently before reaching for his wand and closing the curtains around his bed. For a moment I couldn't see him, but when he entered through the curtains he was dressed down in only his boxer briefs.

_ “Muffliato,” _ I said, cashing a silencing charm over us as he crawled closer to me and removed my pajama bottoms. “Freddie,” I whispered as he placed his hands on my hips and played with the band on my underwear. 

“Ellie,” he whispered as he looked upon my face with his beautiful eyes. I ripped off my shirt which left me only in the underwear he already had his hands on, before I shifted so I was on my knees and closer to him. His tongue danced around mine filling me with his familiar taste, easing my craving as another one grew. 

“Are you fond of these knickers, love?” he asked me, to which I shook my head and proceeded to kiss his neck. “Good, they’re in the way,” he said as I felt him rip the side seams and pull them away. I reached into his briefs and pulled out his forming erection, stroking his length a few times until he released a moan. “Please don’t stop,” he asked in a low voice as his fingers entered me. I let out a tiny moan against his collarbone as I felt his fingers curve inside me, pumping me closer to release. 

“Freddie, wait,” I said as I pulled my lips away from him. 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked as he removed his fingers from inside of me. 

“No,” I whispered. I pulled my hand away from him and shifted so I could hover over his full grown erection. He moved one hand to the center of my back and the other to my hip helping me lower myself on top of him. “I want you.”

I let out a low moan as his full length slid inside, filling me up perfectly. There were no words to describe how magnificent it felt, almost as if I was made for him, and he was designed for me. He moved us closer to the headboard so he could lean back for support, which gave me a moment to adjust myself before he began helping me move at a steady rhythm. 

“Say it again,” he asked me after letting out a groan, slowing slightly. “Please.”

I looked over his face, as I cupped it with my hand and traced his bottom lip with my thumb. “I love you,” I said before releasing another moan. He began raising his hips, thrusting into me faster. “Oh god! I love you, Freddie,” I said, throwing my head back feeling my insides begin to react to his movements. His lips found their way to my neck as my breathing began coming out as ragged pants.

“Please, fuck! Freddie, don’t stop,” I managed to say, though piecing together any form of cohesive words seemed too hard as all I could focus on was my release growing near. His moans sounded almost animal-like, adding to my growing pleasure.

He moved to throw me back so my head was at the foot of his bed, resting on a mound of blanket. He moved his hand to grab my leg to lift it and rest my calf on his shoulder as he began thrusting again, sending me over the edge.

“Fuck!” I yelled as I felt my release explode while he kept at it, riding out my orgasm. After a few more thrust he quickly removed himself from me and leaned back to the head of the bed, where he moved his hand to his length as he began pumping faster. I sat up and moved my legs behind me so I could crawl up to him and take his length into my mouth and used my hand to cover what didn’t fit. 

“El, I’m about to...” He said as I felt his release hit the back of my throat. I sucked to try to get all of it out and swallowed back what was already in my mouth. I pulled away and moved to lay next to him. He placed a hand on my face and pulled me in to kiss me once more. “Can you-” He tried to say behind heavy breaths. 

“I love you,” I said and kissed him once more before curling into him as close as possible.

***

_He's close..._

_Harry..._

_Wake up!_

I woke up in a cold sweat, feeling like my head was on fire. I shot up in bed and pulled the covers closer to my bare body. Fred stirred next to me, probably thinking I was having a nightmare. I felt his arm hitch around me to bring me back down like so many times before, but I pushed it away and woke him in the process.

“Something’s wrong,” I panted.

“What is it?” he asked in a groggy voice as he sat up.

I climbed out of the bed and began looking for my clothes. “Harry, somethings wrong with Harry. I can feel it,” I said as I slipped on my pants. He dressed quickly and was right behind me as I made my way to the fifth year boys dorm. When I walked in I saw Ron trying to shake Harry awake.

“He’s been tossing for a bit,” Ron said. “I tried to wake him.”

“It’s okay. Harry,” I spoke at a normal volume. I reached his face to touch his scar and felt a burn run through my fingers and up my arm while the voices all screeched at an extremely loud volume in my head. I saw Mr. Weasley, bloody on the floor of the room I'd seen once before. Harry’s eyes shot open and he looked at me terrified. “Go wake McGonagall,” I said to Ron who left immediately. “Oh, Harry,” I said as I moved his sweaty hair off of his forehead.

For a minute Harry was very faintish, needing Ron’s help to walk to Dumbledore’s office. She pulled all of the Weasley children from their beds and had them gather in his office, ignoring why Fred and I were together in the first place. I appreciated it, seeing as I wouldn’t know how to explain it if she asked.

“In the dream, were you standing next to the victim? Or looking down at the scene?” Dumbledore asked as he faced away from Harry. When we entered his office he was still awake, which was a bit concerning, as it was close to one in the morning.

“Neither,” Harry said breathlessly. “It was like I… Professor will you please just tell me what's happening?” He asked.

Dumbledore ignored Harry's question and instead moved to speak to one of his paintings. “Everhardt, Arthur’s on guard duty tonight. Make sure he’s found by the right people,” He said calmly.

“Sir,” Harry spoke again trying to get his attention. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him, only to feel how tense he still was.

“Phineas! You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by port key,” He said to another painting. Harry’s tension grew more and more as Dumbledore refused to acknowledge him. I moved my hand down to Harrys to try and unclench his fist, only to find that his palm was extremely clammy.

“They’ve got him Albus,” The portrait names Everhardt said. “It was close, but they think he’ll make it. Once more the dark lord failed to acquire them.”

“Ah, thank goodness,” Dumbledore said. Harry rolled his neck in a way that seemed far too familiar to me, and tightened his grip on my wrist before yanking it slightly.

“Harry?” I said trying to get his attention to let him know he was hurting me.

“Look at me!” He shouted.

“Ah!” I said through my teeth pulling my hand back after feeling his fingers burn into my wrist. Dumbledore finally turned around to acknowledge Harry as Minerva examined my hand. I kept my eyes glued on Harry as I wondered how he’d been able to do that.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked helplessly through panting breaths. 

_ It’s him… _

_ The evil one... _

I couldn’t pull my eyes from Harry. Not even when Minerva ran her cold fingered over the already forming blisters on my wrist that formed the shape of Harry’s fingers. What indeed was happening to Harry?

“You wished to see me, Headmaster?” Snape said as he entered the room and looked over the scene that unfolded.

“Severus, I’m afraid we can’t wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we’ll be vulnerable,” Dumbledore said. 

“As you wish Sir. Come with me boy,” Snape said and pulled Harry away. 

When they left the room, I took a step closer, “Where’s he taking him?” I asked.

“It seems Professor Snape’s lessons will resume once again, only this time with your young Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore said to me as he leaned back on his desk. 

“I- I want to stay with him,” I said and looked at the door they had just left through.

“I believe it would be a wise idea for you to make your way to St. Mungo,” He said as he gestured to my hand where my flesh felt as if it was sizzling. “Ms. Potter, you may know how to protect your mind. But keep in mind you have assistance no one else contains. Assistance, that is vital you keep safe,” He explained to me.

“That was Voldemort, wasn’t it,” I said in a breath. “When I woke him, I heard a panic, they were telling me to run,” I said as I gestured to my head. “He’s trying to get to Harry now...Isn’t he?” I asked.

“Yes,” Dumbledore answered. 

***

It was the early hours of Thursday, the 21st of december. We would have been on our way back to Grimmauld place on saturday morning anyway, but seeing as Mr. Weasley was in the hospital, it wouldn’t be a very exciting early holiday. Everyone else went to Grimmauld place, while I took the Floo with Minerva and sat with her and Mrs. Weasley in the waiting room of St. Mungo’s for a bit. We all were waiting for an update on Mr. Weasley’s condition, but Minerva insisted I get my hand examined. 

I felt like I was failing at everything I'd set out to do. I tried to stay away from Fred, that didn’t work out. I’d tried to learn to harness and control my dark magic, according to Snape that wasn’t working. Though worst of all, I’d wanted to protect Harry, which after tonight's events, proved to be my biggest failure of all. 

_ He’s in his head…  _

_ We need distance… _

_ Not strong enough yet…  _

_ We’re still weak... _

“There you are Ms. Potter. Let the wrap sit for the next three days and you should be good as new,” The healer informed me. “I’m going to give you a draught for the pain.”

“It doesn’t hurt so bad,” I informed her. My head hurt more than anything, though given that the voices never really left me, I doubted she could give me anything for that. They’d been worked up since Dumbledore confirmed that Voldemort had invaded Harry’s mind. Even now with distance between us they were nervous.

“Just as well, it should help you sleep tonight,” She told me as she handed me a vial which I tucked into my pocket as she made her way for the door.

“Thank you,” I called to her as I hopped off the table. I mostly felt uncomfortable to be sitting without any knickers on. The fluorescent lights added to my growing headache, though there was something strangely comforting about being in a hospital. I made my way back to the waiting room and saw that Minerva and Mrs. Weasley had moved to sit outside of a room near the one I had just been in. “Any news?” I asked them as I approached.

“Oh my dear,” Mrs. Weasley said, taking me into a tight hug. “He’s going to be fine, thank Godric. He’s awake, they’re just doing a quick examination,” she said.

“That’s brilliant,” I said and took a seat next to her. 

“Would you mind...” She asked as she reached for my uninjured hand.

“Anything you need ma’am,” I offered her. 

“Would you mind letting the others know? I’d hate to leave him, but they should know,” She asked me.

“Of course! I’ll take the Floo. Mimi, will you stay?” I asked minerva.

“Yes. I’ll be sure to have all the trunks sent to Grimmauld place in a few hours,” She said. I moved to rest my hand on her shoulder and place a kiss on the top of her head. “Get some sleep my dear.”

The night time Welcome Witch showed me to the Floo on the first floor. Once at Grimmauld place I entered the empty sitting area. The house was eerily quiet, it almost reminded me of when I arrived last term. It made my stomach turn that something so similar had almost occurred. I moved through the house and entered into the kitchen where I found everyone still awake, gathered around the table.

“Is there any news?” Ginny asked me quickly as I walked through the door.

“Is he going to be okay?” George followed.

“Yes, he’s awake. They’re running some exams, but they said he’s going to be okay. Should be back in a couple days,” I said and was quickly taken into a hug by Ron. I hugged him back with my free hand as he crushed my injured one between us. Perhaps I would need the draught after all.

“Thank you,” He whispered to me. 

“Alright, for now it’s best everyone go up and get some sleep,” I heard Remus say.

He was standing at the end of the table. Beside him I saw Sirius rise to his feet as he looked me over. I made my way past everyone and embraced him as quickly as I could. He took me into a tight hug, squeezing the air out of me and replacing it with a comforting feeling. It felt like home, and though it may never compare to the real thing, it felt like how I imagined hugging my father would feel.

“I missed you,” I whimpered into his shoulder. I hadn’t realized just how true the statement was until I took in a shaking breath.  I felt him brush my hair down as his embrace tightened slightly. He tilted his head, and cooed my name. 

“My Elly-belly, It’s okay,” he said and I felt another embrace sandwich me in. “I’m here. It’s all going to be okay,” He said as I was embraced by both of my fathers. And for the first time in weeks, I believed it.


	60. Awkward Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking to a house full of her favorite people is a warming change for Elodie, until hidden plans and rules have light shined on them. Fred and Elodie finally have a discussion about what is troubling their relationship. While Sirius and Elodie's share a moment of truth with each other.
> 
> Songs used to inspire this chapter:  
> Baba O'Riley - The Who  
> Betty - Taylor swift  
> Leaves from the vine - AtinPiano (Played on repeat when writing scene with Sirius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, let's talk in the comments!

**~Elodie’s POV~**

True to his word, Sirius made it a point to ensure Fred and I were separated by several rooms. The voices very loudly pointed out that it was hypocritical seeing as he and Remus shared a room. Though seeing as we hadn’t discussed what happened before we were whisked away, it gave me time to think. All it took was a few drops of the draught given to me as St. Mungo’s to put me out for the night. The huge bed in my new room helped as well, though the sheets were too puffy for my liking. I didn’t mind after a while, it felt like sleeping on a cloud.

When I woke up, I noticed my trunk still hadn’t arrived, and the light creeping through the curtains hinted that it was either late morning or early afternoon. The clothes that I left before the beginning of term were in the closet, so I chose to dress in layers and made my way downstairs. I heard a buzzing chatter coming from the kitchen. And a familiar voice caught my attention, filling me with joy and excitement.

“Where is she?” I asked as I entered through the doors.

“Well good morning to you too love. Oh, I slept well thank you for asking. You’d like some tea? Don’t worry, the best boyfriend in the world will get right on that for you,” Fred said sarcastically, placing a kiss on my cheek as he walked up to me. 

“You think you’re so bloody cute, don’t you?” I said as I gave him a quick kiss before proceeding to look around the room, spotting even Charlie and Bill were present, but ignored everyone until my eyes landed on Tonks, standing by the refrigerator with a carton of milk in her hands. 

“Well, well Potter. Morning suits you,” She said as she set it down and nonchalantly began striding to me. She looked absolutely beautiful, a complete badass and part of me wanted to be her while the other part just wanted to marry her.

“I’ll say,” Charlie said.

“Give it a rest you tosser,” Bill said.

I matched her movement and met her halfway. “You have no idea Tonks,” I said and embraced her with a laugh. She smelled like lemon chewing gum and leather. Her hair was a darker shade of pink than normal. “I hope this means you’re glad to see me?” I asked as I gave her hair a little tug.

“When have I not been?” She said as we entered our own little bubble. “Causing trouble, are you?” She asked as she noticed my wrapped hand.

“It’s nothing,” I said, trying to brush it off. Mostly because I didn't know how to even begin explaining it.

“If that’s nothing I’d hate to see the other guy,” She said and pulled out a chair for me next to Sirius. She went around and looked at Remus, signaling for him to move seats to allow her to sit across from me.

“Come on Mr. Weasley, if I have to move, so do you,” Remus said to Fred who had just pulled out the chair next to me where he had planned to sit. I gave him a nod and shot him a smile to which he returned. He made his way to sit next to Tonks, but Charlie beat him there before he could sit down, instead he took the seat next to him, sandwiching him with George. 

“So beautiful, have you given any thought to running away to Romania? I wouldn’t put it past me to use the ‘father in the hospital’ sympathy card,” Charlie said, shooting me a wink. There was a loud thump under the table which led me to believe he’d earned himself a kick from Fred.

“Hmm, well both my parents are dead, so what does that sympathy card get me?” I asked sarcastically. I knew it wasn’t a joking matter, but it felt like humor was the best way to lighten an already bleak situation. “Too soon? Tough crowd,” I said and reached for a tea cup.

“Or is there any chance you may be a ministry uptight after you’re done with schooling,” Tonks asked me as she placed her elbows on the table and leaned in.

I gestured over the pot of tea and the milk she had left on the counter as I mimicked her position. “Do I really seem like the type of person that would become a Ministry uptight?” I asked her sarcastically as I squinted my eyes slightly. 

“Ahh, so Romania it is then!” Charlie said excitedly, earning him a punch to the arm from Tonks. 

“She’s going to work with us at the shop,” Fred said. I raised my teacup to my lips, internally crossing my fingers that someone would change the subject. She gave me a look that I avoided by reaching over to grab a piece of toast. 

“Is that so? Because I happened to overhear Brian Thinius speaking with Mad-Eye about scouting a Potter to work for him after the summer,” She said before I kicked her under the table. “Uh, ow,” she said.

“It’s an option,” I said tilting my head towards Fred slightly. I looked back and forth at Sirius and Remus who both had curious looks. I’d neglected to mention this to them in my letter. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, why didn’t you?” Fred asked. I looked up to see that he wasn’t smiling. 

“I mean it’s not set in stone or anything. I have to finish school, and then there’s exams, and protocols to get through, and I’m not even sure if I want-” I said, listing off the things in the way. Sirius placed his and over mine, stopping my current train of thought.

“It’s fantastic. Whatever you decide,” He said to me. “Now, have something other than toast would you,” He said, bringing over a pitcher of juice.

“Mmm, it’s okay,” I said, taking another bite of toast. “I’m actually going to go on a walk and go see-” 

“Elodie,” Remus said as he placed a hand on my back. “You can’t go anywhere.”

I hated it. I’d never been much of an outdoors person, but not having the options was driving me crazy. The disappearances had grown more and more. And without the trace it was too much of a risk for me to leave Grimmuald place. I’d tried to reason with them saying Remus and Sirius would go with me. But they were firm on their decision.

Charlie and Tonks had done the best they could to hold my attention. Though after a while it just began to seem redundant. I hated being stuck indoors all day, not being allowed to leave due to safety measures. I didn’t know how Sirius was able to do it for as long as he had. I felt guilt. They’d been trying to take my mind off of it, but I just remained a stubborn wall as always.

“Would you like to play Exploding Snaps again?” Fred asked me as we sat in the sitting room. 

I had a book about dragons that Charlie had brought with him in my hands as I sat at the windowsill. I felt as though I’d read and reread that same paragraph over three times. My distraction from my distractions was no longer working. I’d braided and rebraided Ginny’s hair. Sirius even offered to sit with me and let me read to him, but I declined knowing that he’d probably bring up my outburst with Snape. A conversation I wasn't particularly ready to have.

“No,” I said mindlessly as I flipped through the pages.

“How about a game of Wizards Chess? I’ll even go easy on you,” he offered as he moved closer to me in the room. 

“Ron’s a better player. I’m sure he’d love a game,” I answered, still looking out. 

I looked at the snow falling, covering the street, the iron gate, the trees. I thought about how fluffy it must feel, and how quiet it must be outside. How quiet the property surrounding the Diggory house must be. I thought about how easy it would be for me to just apparate out of here and just go spend a few hours there to clear my head. But then I thought about the explaining I'd have to do once I returned. There was a silence, and a few footsteps following. When I turned to face them, I saw Fred craning his neck gesturing for the door as his eyes tried their hardest to stay in his skull. Everyone was clearing the room, leaving Fred and I alone.

“Why can’t I stay and watch?” Charlie whispered just as Tonks pulled his arm leading him out of the room.

“Why can’t you stop being a nosey git for five minutes,” Tonks answered. 

“Yeah, all I'm giving them is five minutes,” Charlie said as their voices faded, moving farther away from the room.

“How about you just tell me what’s on your mind then?” He said and he took a seat with me.

“It’s quiet outside. The snow, it makes everything quiet. That’s what I was thinking,” I said and shut the book to look at him.

“Really, because I was thinking more among the lines of what you were going to keep from me next,” He said, sounding annoyed.

“Don’t say it like that. Not without the full story,” I told him. I sat up and turned so my feet were no longer in front of me, instead I was sitting up straight with my feet touching the floor. “Minerva told me about the possibility of a job at the beginning of term. And it’s just as I said, nothing is set in stone,” I said starting with the first point of contention. 

“So, you’ve known for months and didn’t say anything,” He asked me, sounding upset.

“I didn’t want to say anything if it wasn’t something worth mentioning, which it wasn't yet. And then we broke up and we had so much going on-” 

“Why did you break up with me? The truth this time,” he asked me. He turned slightly to look over me as I took in a deep breath.

“To keep you safe,” I said and was nearly interrupted by him. “I know- I know how I sounds. But if you’re close to me, then that puts you in harm's way Freddie. I don’t know how else to keep you safe. But I do know that the worst thing that I ever did, was to you. And if you don’t want to believe that then I’m sorry, but the truth is, that I did it because I do love you. For months I’d thought about the feeling and about telling you, only I didn’t know if it really was love, cause it was more than just the stomach butterflies, so I didn’t want to tell you if I was unsure. Then there was Angelina and then we were fighting-” I said as I went off on a rant trying to explain to him.

“Nothing happened with me and Angelina, you said it yourself, you saw through my eyes what happened that night,” he interrupted speaking at a higher volume.

“Put yourself in my position. One where I know you had a history with her,” I raised my hand as he was about to cut me off once again. “I needed to say and use what was going on around us to convince you it was what I wanted. For so long I believed that love was just a state of mind. And it scared me, because I am tired of losing people that I care about,” I said.

“And what about now?” he said as he stood to kneel in front of me. “I know what I want. I nearly lost my father, and I don’t want to lose you, but I need to hear you say it Ellie.”

“I know that I can’t keep trying to stay away from you. Because I’m stronger with you than I am without you,” I said and looked into his golden eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend again?” I asked with a tiny smile on my face.

“Isn’t it the bloke that’s supposed to do the asking?” He asked with a growing smirk on his face. “I never really stopped,” He said before pulling my face to meet his lips. I placed my arms around him and didn’t realize the force at which I leaned into him until he toppled over, and we were on the ground and I hit my hand on the coffee table. “Easy tiger.”

“Blimey, that still hurts!” I said cradling my hand as I laid on top of him. 

He gently took my hand and placed featherlight kisses on my wrist where the bandage covered. “I’ll have to be extra gentle with you for a bit.”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad,” I said and pecked his nose before sitting up. “Is there anything else we should get out of the way now?” I asked.

“The history with anyone else, it’s ancient. I know you hate hearing about it—” He said as he placed a hand on my knee.

“I won’t be so easily submissive if that’s what you’re into. We’re equals, okay?” I said cutting him off. He nodded at me quietly while I took in a breath and summoned as much courage as I could. “Was it true? About all the conquests, the kinks, the…group activities?” I asked as I felt my stomach turn.

“You won’t judge me for my past mistakes?” he asked softly.

“Have I ever?” I said boldly. “If we’re going to give it another go, there shouldn’t be any secrets. That’s the best way I can think.”

“I’d never force you to do anything you didn’t want to,” He said and looked at me as I held a deadpan expression on my face. “There was a rumor about me and a Slytherin girl, that one was false. But the threesome was only at the request of the girls it was with. I was always single so that wasn’t an issue, it was always completely consensual. And there was nothing sexual with me and George when it involved the two of us with a girl.”

“Have there been instances where it wasn’t you and George?” I asked trying my best to remain as nonchalant as possible. 

He let out a sigh and dropped his head. “There was once. Before Alicia and Olivia were together. She and Angelina asked me.”

The thought sank in that hadn’t crossed my mind before. He’d slept with all of my friends. Though I wouldn’t necessarily consider Angelina my friend anymore. He’d been with Angelina, Alicia, Katie. I felt like I couldn’t be mad, but I did have one concern that dawned on me.

“Were you always safe?” I asked.

“Absolutely. The other night with you, that was the first time I’d done anything without the proper protection,” He said and placed a second hand on my knee. “Don’t leave a bloke hanging, please, say something,” He asked me after a long moment of silence.

“It’s okay,” I said and moved to sit on his lap. “We’re okay. None of it matters anymore.” I said and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“For what it’s worth, you’re my first that I’ve been with, where I’ve been in love,” He said. I felt my heart warm, and I would have honestly given anything to make this singular moment last a thousand years. I didn’t know what to say that would compare or give him the same feeling as he’d done for me. “I understand if it’s still hard, so you don’t have to say it. So long as I know you mean it,” He said as he rested his forehead with mine.

I placed my hand on the side of his face, letting my thumb touch the corner of his lips. He’d changed me, and with all the evidence so far, it’d been for the better. All my fears aside, I had to admit as much. “I do. Thank you,” I whispered.

*******

I’d had an idea that would settle a rough point that Fred wouldn’t bring up again. I had no intention of throwing out Cedric’s necklace, but if I could have it near, it would give me the same feeling of ease. I looked around the kitchen drawers for anything I could use as a strap but kept coming up short. I had half a mind to remove the buckle off of my trunk but thought that would be problematic seeing as I wouldn’t be able to replace it. 

_ Someone’s coming…  _

“Hey!” Sirius said as he jumped at my bedroom door. “Did I scare you?”

“You should know it’s quite difficult to sneak up on a witch that’s psychic,” I told him sarcastically. “Hey, do we have something I can use as a strap? Preferably small with a buckle? Minerva’s bringing Cat and I think it’s about time he has a proper collar, should he want it,” I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow at me before letting a smile creep over. “Come with me. I think I have just the thing,” He said.

I followed him to his room, one I’d never entered before. It was the room he shared with Remus. The room smelled of light citrus, and sandalwood, similar to the cologne Sirius wore. As he ducked into the closer, I took in the sight of his private quarters. The walls were a dark grey color, matching the rest of the bedrooms. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with puffy beige bedding and about a dozen pillows. 

What caught my attention most, were the moving photos on the dresser outside the closet. There was one of Sirius and my father holding a tiny baby, that I could only assume was me, passing me back and forth before looking at the camera and smiling. Another that I’d recognized as our family Christmas card from the year Harry was born. There was one from their school days as they walked through the castle. Another of the original Order. I lifted the one at the end. It was one I remembered Minerva taking, at the park when I was between six or eight. 

The memory of the day played through my head perfectly. Almost as if I were seeing it for the first time again. I was missing teeth, my hair was in two braids, I was wearing denim overalls and a yellow raincoat with red boots as I did most of the time, twirling in a circle, dancing around. We had gone to a different park that day, instead of the one in Godric’s Hollow. Though I couldn’t remember why.

“That’s my favorite one,” Sirius said as he emerged from the closet. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on the top corner of the frame.

“Mmm, my teeth hadn’t grown in yet. None of the other kids would play with me because I was dressed for the rain, but it was the middle of summer. About ten minutes after we got there it started pouring,” I said and looked to him with a smile. “I insisted that I had to wear a yellow jacket and red rain boots. Minerva thought I was wonky until her umbrella came in handy. She gave this to you?” I asked as I set it back in its place.

“She did,” he said and took in a sighing breath. “She did what I should have done, all those years ago,” He told me with a hit on sadness hanging in his tone.

“It’s alright you know. I think as far as raising someone like me, she was best equipped to handle the task,” I said and looked at him. His sadness seemed to grow, that wasn’t what I intended by my statement. “I don’t harbor any resentments towards you or Remus for not being around. You know we were great, Minerva and I. She built me a home, and I know she tried everything in her power to get Harry as well, but…” I began but changed my train of thought. “I turned out okay.”

“You know, as in love as your parents were, we thought they were crazy for having you so young. Hiding a pregnancy, the end of their seventh year. Married with a baby at eighteen, second one at twenty. They were terrified, scared that they wouldn’t be good parents, but the moment you were born, they knew. The best thing they ever did, was make you. You and Harry. So yes, you turned out better than okay my dear,” He said as he placed a hand on the back of my head. “Remus and I both agree.”

“How are you two by the way? Is that strange to ask?” I asked him as I walked the thin line of parents and friends.

“It’s different, after twelve years of time. But it’s almost as if no time has passed at all, there’s something in the silent moments, that’s reassuring,” He said.

“You sound like you’re in love,” I told him confidently. 

I reached for his hand wanting to give it a squeeze. Without any warning, as if my words had triggered a memory for him, it was as if I’d walked into a room without knocking. In his memories was a private night he and Remus had spent together, in this very room. One where they’d undressed each other as they fought for dominance before one would sink lower. Before I could see too much, I shut my eyes to push away the clouds and tried to yank my hand away.

“Oh Godric!” I yelled and I took a step away. “I’m so sorry,” I said in a breath and threw my hands up to cover my mouth

“There you two are!” Remus said as he entered the room. “What’s happened?”

He proceeded to place an arm around Sirius' shoulder. I looked at them for a moment and without thinking I let my eyes fall down. As soon as I caught myself, I threw my hands over my eyes in embarrassment as my face burned.

“Oh Godric!” I said again. “Alright, new rule! No more touching! No more touching the girl with visions while thinking of inappropriate moments!” I said as I waved my hands around.

“What did I just walk into?” Remus asked as he pulled his arm back.

Sirius chuckled nervously. “More like what did Elodie just walk into. She just had a vision and she saw us—” He began as he gestured to the bed with one hand and ran a hand on the back of his neck with the other.

“Ehhh, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! I’m not a prude, I know that you two must do  _ that _ . But I would just be happy if I didn’t have to _SEE_ you doing  _ THAT _ ! You know? Give you some privacy. Just the same as I’m sure you’d never want to see me and Fred when we’re doing  _ THAT _ ,” I said nervously as I emphasized the words. I turned away from them before I realized what I’d said as I took in a gasp and raised my hands to my mouth again. "Shit," I whispered.

“Well,” Sirius said in a flat tone. I turned to look at him, both he and Remus had deadpan expressions. “I think tonight’s the night I rip his arm off.” 

  
  



	61. A Very Giving Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve and Day prove to bring happiness and closeness, regardless of what's going on in the world outside of Grimmauld Place. Though letting ones mind wander during an Order meeting after Christmas may not be the wisest idea.
> 
> Songs that helped when writing:
> 
> All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey  
> Ice Dance - Danny Elfman  
> White Christmas - The Drifters  
> A Little Wicked - Valerie Broussard

**~Elodie’s POV~**

For the next two days, nothing else would matter. There would be no world outside of the bubble. I’d taken the coin necklace I’d once worn and turned it into a collar for Cat. Cedric said it was to keep me safe. And now I’d passed it onto the creature meant to keep me safe. I wrapped it up and placed it with the other gifts. It wasn’t much, but with Minerva’s help I’d been able to do something to lighten the Christmas mood. 

Ginny, Minerva, and I got to work in the kitchen to try to make a Christmas eve dinner. With help from Hermione we’d been able to get something that resembled a dinner close to what Molly would have prepared. Her and Mr. Weasley would arrive tomorrow morning, so we just had one more sleep to get through. 

“There may or may not be an eggshell or two in the eggnog,” Ginny said.

“Gin, all you had to do was open the carton and pour it into the pitcher,” I said with a raised eyebrow and a slight laugh.

“I thought it was a mix,” She said and placed it on the counter. “Just as well, someone will drink it.”

“Heard you almost burned the rolls?” Fred said with an evil grin on his face as he arrived with Harry, Bill and Charlie in tow.

“Right well if you expect to have a lass that will have a perfect dinner waiting for you when you get home every night, as opposed to one that is comfortable with a takeout menu, I suggest you find yourself a different girlfriend Fred Weasley,” I said sarcastically as I placed my hands on my hips.

He used it as an invitation and threaded his arms through mine to lift me up and twirl me once before kissing me and placing me back down. “Making plans for the future Potter? Take a bloke out on a date first,” He said against my lips.

“I love takeout, just throwing it out there,” Charlie said before earning a whack to the back of the head from Bill.

“Did you get everything on the list?” Hermione asked them. 

“We have Whiskey, Gin, Brandy, and wine, both red and white. Too many varieties, how do muggles do this?” George said as he placed a bag on the counter.

“Funny, I recall sending you out for a carton of milk, peas and potatoes. Not enough drink for an entire cavalry,” Minerva said, shooting them a look.

“You were supposed to watch them,” I said wiggling a finger at Harry.

“I was supposed to take care of the currency,” Harry said defensively as he hid a laugh.

“It’s right here,” Bill said as he walked to Minerva’s side to take her the groceries. It was nice having Bill around more. He’d begun a new position at Gringotts so it kept him closer to home. What I’d once mistaken as flirting in the past turned into brotherly teasing. And it felt so natural. Like he’d become an older brother to me over night.

Aside from his slight joking manner, Fred seemed rather glum. They still hadn’t heard from Percy, even though they sent him urgent owls informing him of what had happened to their father. They hadn’t spoken since after the tournament when Percy suddenly moved out and estranged himself from the family in pursuit of elevating his career. I rubbed a hand on Fred’s back, trying to pull him back to the present. 

“Any word yet?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything, he just shook his head. I moved to hug him from behind, resting my hands on the middle of his chest. “Tomorrow’s Christmas, He’s probably just trying to make a dramatic entrance,” I said. His hand covered over mine and he gave them a gentle pat as he fiddled with something on the counter. 

“Think someone needs to use a little less egg, and a little more nog,” He said as he clicked his lips together to get the full taste before pinching his tongue. “A bit shelly too.”

I moved to give him a quick side hug when I felt something long and hard in his pocket. I knew it wasn’t my first instinct, because this was squared. “Is that my Christmas gift or are you happy to see me?” I whispered to him.

“Perhaps… Too bad Christmas isn’t till tomorrow,” He said as he turned on his heels. I leapt onto his back, which he seemed to be expecting as he turned and caught me instantly. I kept trying to make a go for his pocket, but every time I’d get near, he would poke my extremely ticklish side. “Come on Potter, it’s for tomorrow!” He yelled. Around the room I heard giggling, but I focused my attention on Fred and his pocket.

“One sickle says Sirius see’s and blames Fred,” George said to someone.

“Oh, you’re going to fight me now? That’s just not fair,” Fred said as I tried to hit his arm that was holding me up.

“Weasley!” Sirius said as he entered the kitchen. In his shock Fred quite literally dropped me, causing the air to be knocked out of my body before I began laughing so hard, I was nearly crying. 

Fred quickly helped me to my feet as I dusted myself off and I kept laughing. “Oh bugger, this is why I love you,” I said effortlessly in between my settling laughter as I glanced up at him. I wasn’t really thinking about it. It just came out, like a habit. Like it was something I’d said every day. Like it was something I would say, every day. Fred's head looked back and forth between me and Sirius. “What?” I asked as I noticed there was a quiet in the room.

“To hell with it. Let him rip my throat out,” Fred said as he placed his hands on my face and began covering it in kisses as he said “I love you too.” I caught a glimpse of Sirius with Remus’s hand on his shoulder, they didn’t look bothered or like they were ready to yell at him. They both had smiles on their faces. 

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Minerva said. I pulled away with a yelp and made my way to sit next to Sirius at the end of the table. “She’s her own person, best to let her be.”

“Yes please,” I said.

The closest we had gotten to a Christmas dinner was the equivalent to a Sunday roast dinner. It wasn't a bother; the real celebration would be tomorrow once Mr. Weasley arrived. We’d dress in our holiday best and have a proper breakfast. Then we’d exchange gifts, have tea and biscuits in the sitting room. The works.

When everyone headed up to bed that night, I sat at my favorite window for a bit. The snow was falling once more, adding another layer to the earth. It was a different snow, it wasn’t gentle, this one was more like small cotton swabs. Breaking into what was previously laid. I saw Cat outside, probably in need of a change of scenery. I would have been worried, but he had Crookshanks with him.

The Floo network wasn’t as safe as it had been, so I couldn’t leave that way. I did leave for about an hour last night after I’d cast a silencing charm on the room, though if anyone would have come into my room, it would have been a problem. I knew it wasn’t necessarily fair that I wanted to leave, but if only for a few minutes it wouldn’t cause any harm. As fast as the idea entered my head, it left, once I saw Cat come back inside. I went up to my room, I rolled my eyes and hopped in the middle of my bed when I saw wiggling underneath the fluffy sheets. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here, remember? Sirius won’t like this” I said as I threw the blankets off of Fred as he caught a breath after the impact. 

“Technically he said I’m not allowed to set a foot through your door. So, I apparated in,” He said and got up to crack the curtain open a bit more than they already were. “I just want to wake up next to you on Christmas morning,” He said and climbed back into bed. I bought a hand around and laced it into his hair, feeling how soft it was. His lips moved with mine until I pulled away and curled into his body. In those few moments just before I drifted, there was nowhere else I’d rather be. 

***

“Morning,” I heard faintly as my eyes fluttered.

I let out a little groan and sank further into my pillow. “Happy Christmas,” I said. “What time is it?”

“Still early,” He answered as he leaned in to press a kiss to my jaw. “I must say love, a bloke could get used to this,” He said as he trailed kisses from my jaw, across my collar bone to my shoulder.

“Mmm, messy hair, and sleep still in my eyes?” I asked, as I raised a sleepy eyebrow to him.

“Absolutely,” He said as he pressed a deeper kiss to my lips. “I just want to try one thing,” he said and a moment later, moved lower and threw the covers over his head. Lower down I could feel him pull down my bottoms and my knickers as my body tensed.

I lifted the covers once I realized what he was up to down there and looked at him a bit in shock. “Freddie, I’ve never—” I said and looked him in his eyes.

“It’s alright love, I think you’ll like this part of your gift,” He said as he gently nudged my knees apart holding eye contact. I gave him a nod and he began to pull the covers back over. “In case anyone should wander in, pretend I’m not here,” He said, and I could feel the grin on his face as he placed a kiss on my knee. 

I laid my head back in a feeble attempt to relax, with delicate precision, I felt his lips graze from my knees and work their way up my thigh where they planted another kiss. Already I felt the sensation building behind my belly button, and with the first stroke of his tongue against me I let out a tiny moan. I felt my hips twitch slightly, which he must have felt as well, because right after he placed a hand over my pelvis, right under my belly button, with his thumb resting at the base of my growing wet skin. 

His thumb and tongue moved in tandem, my wetness grew more and more with his touch. I felt partly embarrassed but when he moaned quite literally into me, it sent chills up my spine. When he did it again, I knew it was exactly what he wanted. Trading places, his tongue started to lap all over my folds as he slid two fingers inside me, allowing them to curve and the other hand was used to send tingles up my thigh.

“You’re so wet for me, love. You taste magnificent,” I heard his muffled voice say as he pulled his lips away with a juicy smack before resuming. I let out a moan but tried my best to disguise it as a sigh as I gripped onto the covers at my chest tighter. When he began sucking on my skin, I had to physically bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from letting him know what was about to happen. I felt the release of my orgasm begin as I let out another sighing breath.

“Good morning! Happy Christmas!” Ginny said as she burst through the bedroom door causing me to freeze. Sirius and Remus stayed at the doorway while she sat at the edge of my bed. “We’re getting ready, then heading down for breakfast. The boys are cooking while the ladies watch and relax,” She said, but I didn’t know how to tell her I was perfectly relaxed a moment ago.

“Well a lady knocks. And you two, what if I was still asleep, or indisposed?” I said trying to mellow my voice as much as possible to not let the end of my orgasm be known.

“Alright, alright you grouch. We’ll give you a moment,” Ginny said as she climbed out of my bed and made her way out. Once Remus and Sirius had walked away, she turned to look back at me and pointed at the sheets. “Is this one of your gifts?” She asked, to which I nodded, and Fred let out an “Mhmm” against my skin. An awkward smile crept over her face but gave me a thumbs up “Gross. But proud of you!” She said quickly and shut the door.

Fred popped his head up out of the covers with a clueless grin on his face as he took in a breath of fresh air. “That was close, too close” I told him.

“I wouldn’t call it close. From where I was, I’d call it the finish line,” He said and whipped the moisture from his chin with his hand.

“You’re impossible,” I said with a shy grin on my face.

“I can assure you darling, I’m very possible,” He said and moved closer to kiss me desperately.

***

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in high spirits as was everyone else with his return. The only damper on the day was that Percy still had not visited. To make matters worse, he had sent back his Christmas jumper, without a note or a single word towards his family. Fred and George were livid to say the least. 

I tried to put myself in Percy’s position. One where I'd cast aside my family for my career. The same shoes that would be cold enough to send back a hand made with love and magic in every stitch gift to a family that was only trying to make amends for a choice I had made. A family like the Weasley’s, that took so many in. But I couldn't, nor did I want to.

Mrs. Weasley had given Harry and I each a new scarf. I gave her a new set of knitting needles, Mr. Weasley received a clickable muggle pen, that he spent nearly fifteen minutes clicking, and a green rubber duck. New chess pieces for Ron, a first edition Alice in Wonderland for Hermione, and new quidditch padding for Ginny. For George, I gave him a copy of Macbeth and Taming the Shrew. For Fred, I gave him two records that I'd asked Harry to pick up for me when he went shopping with the boys. Fred and George loved the muggle rock music and jumped around like a fish out of water when they listened to it. A lot of the music lived up to Sirius and Remus’s taste so that was a bonus. And for the pair, I gave them a photo album I'd asked Minerva for help to put together.

“So, you asked your cat for permission to put a collar on him?” Ron asked as we spread out in the sitting room.

“He may be a Familiar, but the choice is his,” I opened up the box for him, and waited until he sat up straight with his neck exposed. An invitation that he was okay with it. I’d taken the coin off of Cedric’s necklace and attached it to the buckle Sirius had given me. It was a perfect fit, and a perfect gift.

“The choice I understand. But why did you wrap it?” Charlie asked.

I looked at him a bit dumbfounded, not understanding why one would make sense but not the other. “Everyone deserves a present at Christmas,” I said.

I felt Minerva, who was sitting behind me, place a hand on the back of my head. “I believe that’s all of them,” she said. 

Everyone began chatting, playing games, telling stories. Hermione had put on a Christmas record that I recognized. The fire warmed the room, as the snow poured another layer onto the earth outside. Untouched by the sun shining on the children playing in the street. 

I had a blanket draped around my shoulder and I was taking a sip of my hot coco when I felt a box slide onto my knee. I looked over to see Fred with a suspicious smile on his face.

“What’s this?” I asked as I set my mug down and grabbed the box that was terribly wrapped.

“What you were so keen on fighting me over last night,” He said.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” I told him as I placed it on the coffee table and turned to look at him.

“Part of the job description. Besides, it technically didn’t cost me anything,” He said as he nudged it closer to me.

“Well I can certainly tell that the wrapping is yours,” I said sarcastically.

“Just open it,” He said, not appreciating my remarks.

I opened the little box and inside found a little piece of wood with a tiny hole in it and a charm hoop placed through. It looked like it might belong on a charm bracelet, or on a necklace. Only the actual bracelet or the necklace chain were both missing. Not to mention I didn’t know what it really was. “You shouldn’t have?” I asked him with a questioning look.

He reached behind my neck and unclasped the chain that used to have Cedric’s coin on it then proceeded to loop his charm through. “It’s one of the pine cone pieces from the handle of my wand. I had Mr. Ollivander do the modification for me. I know it's not shiny or flashy, but you've never really been the type for that. This way, some of my magic will always be with you,” He said barely batting an eyelash.

I felt my heart stop beating. He’d been so upset that I was back to wearing it. So much so that I turned it into a necklace for my cat while I wore the concealable chain. But here he was. Okay with me carrying both of them with me. Here he was, giving me a little piece of his magic. I felt my insides warm in a way that I could only compare to the warming feeling of drinking whiskey, only without the burn. I felt like it was a moment like this where I knew, if I never had another vision of our future together, it would be okay. Because I knew that I loved him, and that was enough.

I looked up at him in bliss. “Thank you, It's perfect” I whispered and wrapped an arm around his neck as I pulled him in for a hug. “You get me,” I whispered into his ear.

***

With Mr. Weasley in better health, Dumbledore asked for a meeting of The Order. Some of the members were a bit skeptical seeing as it had only been two days since his release from the hospital. Though Mr. Weasley insisted he agreed with Dumbledore that it was necessary. Dumbledore wasn’t in attendance; he’d sent Minerva and Snape in his place.

I sat as far from Snape as possible, feeling the awkward tension as soon as he stepped in the room. Across from me, Sirius helped, occasionally rolling his eyes, or making a face whenever he would speak. I wondered if he knew the truth. If any of them had known the truth. If my parents had known the full truth. 

I zoned out during most of the meeting, not being able to keep my mind on anything for too long. The image of Snape's memories playing over again in my head. The thought of how easy it had been for Voldemort to get to Harry. Why was I the one that had an easy time keeping others out of my head. I knew it was the dark magic, but why had I gotten it while Harry didn’t. What did Voldemort want that Mr. Weasley had access to?

_They're speaking to us..._

“Are we boring you Ms.Potter?” I heard Snape's voice that pulled me out of my trance. 

“Hmm what?” I asked quietly. I looked at Mad Eye’s mechanical eye zooming into me, examining me. 

_He's still upset..._

_His whole life he's upset..._

Snape let out a scoff and rolled his very human eyes. “Perhaps it’s best you run along and let the grown-up’s sort things out,” He said sourly.

“Ease off Snivellus. Who wouldn’t dose off with your going on and on,” Sirius said defensively. 

“I was actually thinking about what it was that only Mr. Weasley had access to? If everyone takes a turn doing watch, why did he wait for that night to send the snake in? And why broadcast it to Harry?” I said unphased by his banter.

“It’s the Department of Mysteries, only those with proper classification are allowed in. Clearly, you’re not paying enough attention,” Snape said, turning the gears at my irritation.

“I never said that, you did,” I said a bit more aggressively.

“Why anyone thinks you’re fit to care for that brother of yours, is beyond me honestly,” He said.

“You stay out of that,” Sirius said. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down and ease the tensions in the room.

“Let’s just all take a break, and calm down,” Remus said exhaustedly. The last full moon had taken a toll on him and the effects were still visible. 

“I am here because first of all, clearly there's something I'm capable of doing at my young age that you aren't,” I said as I placed both my hands flat on the table, raised to my feet and shifted my eyes to tap into the voices. 

_ Outside the door… _

“Second of all, I’m able to tell you there’s about six ears pressed up against the other side of the door, that not one of you bothered placing a silencing charm over” I said and looked at the door, forcing it open to reveal everyone on the other side. 

“And third, I’m here because whether you like it or not, you need me here. Just as you need me to put an end to all of this. Why else would this be happening!” I said and pointed to my eyes.

“That's enough!” Madeye said looking between the both of us.

“You’re done here Ms. Potter,” Snape said sternly. 

“So, is that it then?” I asked with a laugh, feeling the familiar pushing sensation in my eyes of the voices wanting to take over as I kept pushing them back. I looked at Minerva who gave me a sympathetic look and tilted her head toward the now empty doorway, signaling it was indeed time for me to leave. I loudly pushed my chair in and turned for the door. I hesitated for a moment as I wondered what ground he had to stand on.

“You’re the one that gave up on me,” I whispered.

“What?” Snape snapped loudly.

“I said it was  _ you _ who gave up on  _ me _ ! You knew what I could do. Wha-what was happening to me, and yet you waited so long to do something about it. Why?” I asked clearly and angrily.

“To make you strong. Look at yourself, You were weak, and emotional. And now, now you don't need anyone. That means It worked,” He said still in the same voice which only irritated me further.

“That’s a shit excuse. You’re a coward, I mean, no wonder they- sh- couldn’t stand you,” I said softly as I began walking away.

“You will hold your tongue! Have you failed so much you couldn’t teach this girl any manners Minerva?” Snape said. I turned around instantly, and all the chairs that seated attendees went back sliding to the walls where they were nearest. 

“No, you don’t speak to her that way!” I shouted and made my way to him as everyone remained unmoved. “You could have done something sooner! Instead of letting them get hurt! I could’ve helped them! You didn’t help! And then you gave up on me, you never even told me why,” I said about a foot away from him no longer caring that there was anyone else in the room.

“I can’t move,” Tonks said from her position in the room.

“What’s happening?” Bill asked.

“That’s why,” Snape said calmly and gestured to the room. I looked around and saw that everyone was just about in a full body bind, unable to move from the neck down. Even MadEye, the most experienced Auror of the lot. “Congratulations,” Snape said, pulling my attention back as I stepped away from him. “You’ve finally found control.”

I let out a sigh and focused on releasing everyone with the counter jinx, which seemed to do the trick. I looked to snape once more seeing the coward he must have been to be so fixated on my mother, it was all he saw when he looked at me. It was all he had ever seen, since he left me in Godric’s Hollow that night, fourteen years ago. To know the fate that was planned out for us.

“Not to sound ungrateful, but I hope this,” I said gesturing a hand in front of me, stopping at my face for a fraction of a second. “Haunts you, for the rest of your life,” I said in a shaking voice.

“It already does,” He answered softly.

I looked up at his face once more hoping this would be the last time I spoke with him outside of school. “You disgust me,” I said, taking another step away from him, as I conjured in everyone's chair back to their previous locations. Then I disapparated away.


	62. Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected conversations gives comfort to the Elodie, along with another new rule. With the return to Hogwarts, one last easy night is enjoyed as well. 
> 
> Songs used for this chapter:
> 
> To Be Human - MARINA  
> Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen  
> Halo - Ane Brun, Linnea Olsson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, Writers block hit me a bit harder than anticipated. As always please like, share and leave comments letting me know what you liked, and what you'd like to see next! Your comments let me know what's working and give me ideas when I find myself in a slump. Thank you! -XXOO Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Why is it that the sun can be shining down with all of its glory, but the snow refuses to melt? Does it prove that ice is stronger than fire? So many people favor fire, does that make them ignorant to the true powers the cold really contains. Both can cause burns and discomfort, but surely one has to be stronger than the other. It was poetic the way it happened, but my thoughts weren’t poetic at all. 

I was getting tired of looking out the same bloody window, watching everyone else be allowed out of the house while I was confined to this heavenly hell. It was too busy in the day for me to leave as I had a few nights ago. And with my outburst during The Order meeting, I suspected ‘the adults’ were going to come speak to me any moment now. 

If I was so bloody in control, why did it make me angry? Why did tapping into my magic make me more temperamental than normal. I knew that there was obviously a certain level of darkness that came with the dark magic, but would this be the only way to use it properly? To allow myself to get angry as it lingered? If so, I didn’t know if I had it in me. Cat stood at the entrance of the room and let out a loud Meow to catch my attention. I heard footsteps approaching quickly. 

_ He wants to speak with you miss… _

_ They’re coming behind… _

“Elodie,” I heard Harry’s voice say. 

I turned slowly, a bit surprised it was him that came in, but as far as things relate, it made the most sense. “All right, Harry?” I asked as I turned back to the window.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked as he slowly stepped into the room. I waved a hand to the room, not caring if he joined or not. I've never been much of a smoker, but in this moment, I really wish I had something to ease the stress. “Lovely day,” Harry commented as he sat across from me at the window and set down a tiny plate with eclairs on it.

“Wouldn’t know, I’m not allowed outside of these walls,” I said and raised an eyebrow at him. “You know I really wished I’d picked up smoking. That way I could just sit by myself without anyone trying to talk to me.”

He tucked his lips into each other and looked out the window to try and see what had me so fascinated. “A bit selfish don’t you think? The way they think they can decide our futures without us having a say,” he said.

“As it would seem,” I told him quickly. “But there’s not too much change in the matter.”

“Sirius told me what you did, about wanting to become my guardian,” He said and gave me an awkward smile. “I feel like we should say something about it— We’re family, maybe we should get to know each oth—"

“Don’t. I’ll probably muck that up too. You know I’m starting to think it’s part of it. The Potter curse. Side by side with trouble always finding us,” I said looking down at my hands. 

“No, Look I know that- You don’t have- I’m not very good at this,” He said and ran a nervous hand through his hair. I looked at him in his eyes. It was like looking into a mirror of my own. A bit strange, if eyes were the mirrors to the soul, and we had the same eyes, why did his look so different from mine.

“I’m not either. Especially with you,” I said and looked away again. I let out a sighing breath. “Have you any idea what’s actually out there? It’s not just Voldemort, it’s an entire plethora of dark witches, wizards and all sorts of creatures. And I’m supposed to take care of you. I honestly don’t know which scares me more.”

Through the crack of the door I saw a head of red hair and realized there were eavesdroppers on the other side. Minerva and the rest of the visiting members of the order had left. Bill and Charlie had to return to work, and surely Mrs. Weasley was upstairs helping Mr. Weasley into bed. Leaving everyone else at the door. 

“That’s brilliant,” I said and rolled my eyes before redirecting my attention once again. I really wish I knew what to say to make everything better. To make everyone give just one moment of privacy. To not be so angry all the time. To disappear. “You want to get to know each other? I take milk with my tea, my favorite color is yellow, I can’t sleep in past nine in the morning, and if I have to look at someone else come in through that front door one more time without being able to actually go outside, I may just fling myself down the stairs to have another trip to St. Mungo’s. Now will there be more to this riveting conversation, because I’d take the hospital visit right about now,” I said with a deadpan expression as I stood from my seat and went to go stand by the fire. I’d taken out my remaining frustration out on him and I knew it wasn’t fair. 

“You’re irritated,” He stated. “Why’d you want to do it then? You never met the Dursley’s.”

“So, you fancy going back then? How about this, you figure out what it is you want, and then let me know. Since I have to cater everything to the way everyone else wants it done,” I said sarcastically and ran a hand through my hair to get it out of my face.

“No, apparently you’re just set on fighting everyone else,” Harry spat back quickly. “My parents wouldn’t want this.”

“You hardly knew them, you don’t know what they want,” I said aggressively. Realizing just how aggressively it came out I let out another sigh. “Blimey I’m going completely ‘Yellow Wallpaper’ here.”

“It’s your shift isn’t it? Is it the dark magic lingering?” He asked faintly.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” I said quickly. I pushed all of my thoughts aside, the irritation, the anger, and focused on just this moment. What I could say that would help him understand. “Look I- I feel like I’ve lived with this inside of me for so long. I don’t know what it’s like to not be irritated anymore. So, I’m not going to apologize, if that’s why they sent you in here,” I told him calmly. 

“Pfff, please. You did what we’ve all wanted to do on more than one occasion,” Harry said and came to stand next to me. “Someone smart told me that we’re not bad people, just people that bad things have happened to. I think that’s true, and I’ve got your back okay? No matter what.”

I looked at him and saw that he meant it. He let me use him as a verbal punching bag, but he was still my little brother. I hadn’t done that terrible of a job to keep him away. “Best not let him hear you say that. It might go to Padfoot’s head,” I said with a light chuckle. “I’m sorry I yelled at  _ you _ . I have this habit of reacting without thinking sometimes. Very rarely does it work in my favor,” I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder. 

“S’okay,” He said back and wrapped an arm around me. “I’d go mad too if I were shacked up in the same house for days.”

_ They wish to come in miss… _

_ The two grown men... _

_ Been holding them off… _

“You know, if things had been different, we would have still been hiding here for the holiday. Only they would be here too. You’re my brother, so I’ve got your back too,” I said to him softly. “They’re waiting outside,” I told Harry and waved the door oven. Cat ran straight to my side with a gentle meow.

“Bloody cat was ready to bite my hand off! Did you hear the way he roared at us?” Sirius said dramatically as Remus followed behind him. They got comfortable on the sofa and watched me and Harry standing by the fire. “I got my eye on you maniac, don’t think I won’t cook you,” Sirius said to Cat who wouldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Scared of an innocent cat are you now Padfoot?” Remus teased beside him. 

“Be nice, they belong to you too. Sort of,” I said to Cat and then redirected my attention to Sirius. “You know that a Familiar is thought to be a spirit companion for a witch. Part of me lives in him and part of him lives in me. So, you be nice.”

Sirius raised to his feet in excitement. “I have an idea!” He declared and moved over to the bookcase of records before finding what he was looking for and putting it on. “Now, this lightened your spirits last time.” He adjusted the brass gramophone and set the needle down. “Let’s see if it does the trick again.”

_ Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality. _

“Ha!” I said and moved closer to Sirius. “Louder,” I whispered. “Block out all the voices.”

_ Mama just killed a man, put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away. _

I moved closer to the couch and reached out a hand for Remus which he took. I pulled him up to his feet and began swaying in the moments before the song would pick up. The biggest difference I felt between Remus and Sirius was that while Sirius reminded me of what it was like to have my father, Remus reminded me of what my mother must have been like. Not in a way where he felt feminine, but the friendship he had with my mother was one I could feel when he was in close proximity like this. Almost as if they were platonic soulmates.

_ Mama, ooh, didn’t mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters. _

“Can this be another house rule? We always dance to feel better,” I whispered to Remus as I looked up at Sirius who was moving like a standing worm, shaking Harry’s head.

_ Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the time. _

I felt Remus tighten his grip around me. “You’re a magnificent wonder, and the four of us are soon going to have a beautiful life Elodie Lily Potter. This, this is a good life,” he whispered as I rested my head against his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of my head. 

_ I don't want to die; I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all. _

“Rather loud isn't it?” Remus said.

“It’s the only way to listen to Queen, honesty Moony darling,” Sirius said to him. “Now comes the Operatic!” He said in his excitement, grabbing my hand and spinning me before jumping up and down, allowing his hair to flop wildly. 

It was like watching a movie in slow motion. The four of us, listening to a record we all enjoyed. In a house we had as a home. Goofy smiles growing bigger and bigger. Throwing our head back in laughter. Moving in a way that resembled dancing. Blissfully living in a singular moment that I wanted to freeze in time and hold onto for the rest of my life. Remus was right. It’s a good life.

***

Returning to school after ending holiday on such a high note seemed almost unbearable. I’d tried to fake sick again, just as I had at the end of summer, but Remus wouldn’t hear any of it. No matter how much Sirius took my side, even holding a thermometer to a candle for a moment to help me fake a fever. Moony wasn’t having it. It would only be just over five months. There had been talk about visiting for Easter holiday, but since it was so close to exams, there would be no set plans.

Fred and George returned rather uninterested. They had taken a few trips to Diagon Alley and found a few possible locations for their future shop. Though according to Fred, the right one hadn’t found them yet. We hadn’t brought up the prospect of me not pursuing the dream with them. Just set the notion aside, for when it would come back up again. They had half a mind not to return to school since they didn’t think it would serve them much good. In all honesty though, if they hadn’t returned, I would definitely not have gone back.

“Elodie!” I heard someone call from behind us as we walked through the courtyard back into the castle. By the time we’d arrived, all the snow was gone. Though the fresh icy chill of winter remained.

“Hi Olivia! Alicia, good holiday you two?” I asked them. The two ladies looked as loved up as ever and it was beautiful to see. 

“Brilliant! We stayed with my family in Scotland for Christmas, then Alicia’s cousin’s in Wales for the new year. How about you?” Olivia asked me. Alicia pulled her hand up and placed a kiss on her hand. A notion I knew all too well, and I felt my heart flutter for them.

“I spent the holiday with Fred’s family at my godfather's house. It was a good holiday,” I said to her as I looked over at Fred who was engaged in a conversation with George, Dean and Neville. 

“Hey Elodie!” I turned to see Adrian walking surprisingly with Draco. I waved at then, not wanting to be impolite. What I wasn’t looking forward to and somehow had slipped my mind until we reached the Gryffindor common room, was that I’d be back to the dorm, sharing a room with Angelina. 

I wanted to believe that I could do this because I can do anything. Be the bigger person and rise above. But there’s only so much rising a person can do. I’d keep my distance because we were living in a numbered day that we’d spend together. That, and I didn’t know how I’d explain another physical burst of anger to Minerva. No one had asked about mine and Fred’s relationship. Though the way that I sat on the sofa next to him and he just casually reached to drape both my legs over his like it was a habit answered any questions anyone may be having. 

We’d all sat around as everyone talked about their holidays and the upcoming exams, as well as the career meetings. At one-point Fred and George snuck down to the kitchen and returned with enough millionaire shortbread to feed all of Gryffindor house. I looked at Fred and lost myself in thought. Thoughts about if I’d finally found that ‘forever’ everyone boasts about. Thought about how I wanted him to teach me to drive the flying car, running through blue grass fields doing cartwheels, and go to the supermarket at midnight just to be pushed in the shopping cart down the aisles. 

It wasn’t that long after all that we’d no longer have to return to the castle. Surely, he wouldn’t want to live at the burrow for too much longer. Though the thought of him moving in with my overprotective guardians might not be too much better for him. At the castle we slept in the same bed together nearly every night, so moving in would make sense. Though I wasn’t willing to give up my time with Sirius and Remus quite yet.

“Do you want me to sleep in yours tonight?” Fred asked me as I lifted my hand to cover a yaw, my second in fact.

“I think I’m too tired Freddie, I have an early class tomorrow remember,” I said to him. It felt like ages ago that he was walking me to morning class before running off and causing mayhem throughout the castle. 

“My mind isn’t always in the gutter,” He said as he removed my legs from his and stood up from the couch. “Help me remove the charm mates, let these sods engage in delinquent behavior for the rest of the year,” Fred said to George and Lee as they went to remove the charm on the staircase to the girls dorms for the last time.

“Tell me something nice,” I whispered to Fred as I laid on my side in my bed and drew little shapes onto his bare chest since he refused to sleep with a shirt.

“Hmm, I love that your hair is the right shade of Auburn, so that it’s not ginger,” He said and brushed a strand of my hair being my ears.

“Ha!” I said and let out a laugh moving closer into his chest relaxed by the familiar scent of My Freddie.

“Tell me a secret,” He whispered just before my eyes had shut completely for the night. “Tell me something no one else knows.”

“After the quidditch cup, that night we fell asleep on the couch at the burrow, do you remember?” I asked him as I spoke with my lips to his chin, leaving a kiss every time my mouth closed.

“Yes, I remember,” He answered.

“Waking up the next morning, laying exactly like this, was my favorite part of the entire summer,” I confessed to him. 

His head tilted down so that his lips could meet mine as one of his hands sprawled out against my back underneath my shirt. His teeth pressed gently against my bottom lip before he pulled away less than a centimeter. “One day, I’m going to know all of your secrets,” He whispered. 

I kissed him again, believing every word he was saying. I wanted to tell him about every little thing that I felt was happening in this moment that went unsaid. But decided to spare him the rhapsodies for the time being. I thought about how lucky I was, to have been able to find the greatest love I’d ever feel and my best friend all in one place. 

And as if the universe was giving me that long awaited inch, I saw it. A misty day, with a canopy outside of the burrow. Fred stood at the end of a walkway in a deep blue suit as I approached him in an ivory dress. And that was enough. 

  
  



	63. The Last Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Elodie and Fred's relationship as they return to school and enjoy a few weeks without any troubles giving someone a chance to see what the future could look like. A birthday party is a great way to let off steam, Joke around and perhaps even build bridges.
> 
> Songs used to help write this chapter:
> 
> Passenger seat - Brianna Hildebrand and Kat Cunning  
> Dancing queen - ABBA  
> Fallingforyou - The 1975

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Did you speak to Winky and the other house elves?” Elodie asked me and George as she sat against a tree. We’d come to the garden courtyard with Ginny because Katie Bell’s birthday was tomorrow and while Lee kept her distracted, we’d all be setting up the party.

“Yes. She and the other house elves are more than happy to send everything to the common room,” George told her as he tossed me a prototype for a new darkness powder we were working on. 

“Hey, today’s Valentines day, shouldn’t you two be off on a date somewhere?” Ginny asked, gesturing to me and Elodie.

“We already celebrated,” I said as I went to crouch down and place a kiss into Elodie’s temple as she continued writing on her checklist of things to take care of tomorrow.

“When? You’ve been with us since lunch?” George asked as he brought his eyebrows in together.

“He didn’t wake up in his own bed now did he?” Elodie said sarcastically without looking up from her writing. 

I wiggled my eyebrows at George and Ginny, then made a motion to dust off my shoulders. “What can I say, my girl knows what she likes,” I said, earning myself a smile and an eye roll.

I would have wanted to sneak through one of the hidden tunnels and gone to Hogsmeade for the day, but Umbridge was still keeping an annoyingly close watch on both El and Harry. I also would have loved to have gotten her a present, the kind that a bloke buys when he’s really in love with a girl. Only there wasn’t much I could get her that she didn’t already have. She wasn’t one for flowers or chocolates, and I was planning to dip into the shop fund and get her the Quick-Quotes Quill she’d mentioned wanting around her birthday, but McGonagall gifted her one over the Christmas holiday.

She’d said that the christmas gift I’d given her was the best thing she’d ever received, and she hadn’t taken it off once since then, so I believed it. Instead I let her do what she loved to do. Plan a birthday for someone else. And that included Katies party. I would have preferred to continue what we were doing this morning, and let the sounds of her completion fill the air as my face rested between her thighs. Or even move her onto all fours as she’d asked me to last night. There were probably a thousand other ways I’d love to have her and I still could never picture myself having enough. But this was what she wanted to do instead. Priorities and all apparently.

“Okay so I think that’s everything, if you two already have the Butterbeer and Whiskey hidden,” She said checking off a few last minute items on her list. 

“Should we head back?” Ginny asked.

“Not yet my love. It’s a bit sunny today, let’s enjoy it,” She said as Ginny rested her head on Elodie’s shoulder. She’d missed this the most, her friendship with Ginny. It was good to see her happy. Holiday had definitely helped in raising her spirits again, even though she wasn’t allowed to go outside.

I’d been sent to my own room for the night as she and the girls wanted to have a ladies night before Katie's birthday since none of them had an early class in the morning. I was a bit worried at first, since her and Agnelina were still on the outs. But Olivia would be there, and Elodie had reassured me that Angelina hadn’t said anything negative since returning.

“Thanks again for helping with tomorrow mates. Katie’s really going to love it,” Lee said as he climbed into his bed.

“That was all El. She just told us what to do,” George said as he sat at the foot of my bed while I leaned back on the headboard.

“Got yourself a good one Freddie,” Lee commented.

I couldn’t put into words how right he was. I’d found my best friend and the love of my life, all in the same person. The last couple months had been perfect. Nearly the last year together had been perfect, short breakup aside. In june it would be a year that we’d have been together if we didn’t take the short period into consideration. I couldn’t wait until we were a bit older and we’d look back on all this and think of how young and stupid things had been. How we’d wake up every morning in our own home and go to work together, maybe get a dog so that her cat could have a friend. Family dinners on Sunday nights at the Burrow, probably Friday nights too at Casa De Lupin-Black. The whole concept almost seemed too good to be true. But it was perfect.

“Oh fuck,” I said with a huge girn on my face as I took in a deep breath.

“What is it?” George asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“I just… I forgot how to breathe for a moment,” I said and looked up at them, a smile still on my face.

“Ahh, our little Forge is in love,” George said and placed his hand on my knee, giving it a little shake. 

“I guarantee you mate, you’re going to marry that girl one day. I can already see it, Elodie and Fred Potter-Weasley. With vows to put everyone to shame,” Lee said and threw a pillow my way. I didn’t say much else. Just relished in the thought of us being happy. Together.

“Katie’s going to love it, just make sure you don’t forget the wrapper tomorrow night. No adding to the population just yet mate,” George said to him with a wink.

“Ohhh!” I said and threw the pillow back at him.

“You got any to spare?” Lee asked.

“Sorry mate, none to spare,” I answered.

***

We all went to breakfast and our lessons like it was a normal day. Ginny and Elodie skipped dinner to stay in the common room and decorate it to their specific liking. Immediately after, George and I went to the kitchen to let the house elves know they could send everything up. We quickly hurried back to the common room, passing Lee and Katie in the corridor.

“They’re coming,” George whispered as we entered in. 

I raised my wand to dim the lights as we all waited for them to enter in through the portal door. The air filled with everyone shushing each other before it actually went quiet. We heard them enter and waited to hear the door close to be sure no one walking by would hear and report the entirety of Gryffindor house to Umbridge.

“Hello?” Katie called out.

I waved their wand again turning the lights back on as everyone yelled “Surprise!” With another flick of my wand a fire resistant firework show began above us and spelled out ‘Katie’ before it was over. She absolutely lit up, and there was no doubt that she loved it.

“Thank you lot, honestly! Best 17th a girl could ask for,” Katie said as we stood around doing shots of firewhiskey. 

“Oh! There's one more thing!” Elodie said before she left the circle for a moment with Ginny in tow. 

“I can’t believe you all planned this. Thank you lovie,” She said to us before redirecting her attention to Lee.

“It was mostly El. You know no one can plan a shindig like she can,” Lee told her. 

“Hey! Hey everyone!” Elodie called out as she stood on a coffee table trying to get everyone's attention.

“Shut it!” Ginny said sternly and a silence fell over the room.

“Thank you Gin,” El said, giving her a look. “Alright, you all know why we’re all here, aside from living here. And that's to celebrate one hell of a quidditch chaser, who wouldn’t hurt a fly, but will still stand up for what she knows is right, Katie Bell!” She said and everyone began clapping and cheering. “Alright Katie, this song is for you,” She said and flicked her finger towards the record player and a tune I'd recognized began playing.

_ You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl. Watch that scene. Digging the dancing queen. _

I watched her climb off of the table and make her way to Katie, who quickly took another shot and went to dance with Elodie and Ginny. 

_ Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high _

I watched them dance and then looked at George who had the same idea as me, like always. With a quick high five we stepped closer to where the girls were and began dramatically dancing and singing the wrong words before the ones we knew came around. And when they did…

“You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet! Only seventeen!” We yelled at the top of our lungs and held out hands out, gesturing to Katie, as she tried to hide in Lee’s chest.

“You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!” We yelled once more and moved our hands in a hand jive motion before twirling around. Neither of us cared that we probably looked ridiculous, we never had. 

When the night began to die down and we’d gone through our fair share of bottles of Fire Whiskey, we sat at our usual spots on the sofa as Elodie and Katie played their last round of quarters. Both these girls must have been pirates in another life, given by the way they were able to hold their liquor. 

“*Hiccup* Fancy a game Freddie? *Hiccup*” Elodie asked as she looked at me. I could tell she was probably reaching her limit, but she was enjoying herself, and I wasn't about to stop her.

“Alright love, have at it,” I said as she filled up the four empty shot glasses. I got one of the three quarters into my cups while she got all three of hers. “Alright, alright, that was wicked,” I said.

“It’s a nice game to play with friends. Since we’re friends,” She said and tilted her head at me.

“I beg your pardon? Did you say I’m just your friend?” I said with fake annoyance.

“You are *Hiccup* my best male friend,” She said and began laughing no longer able to keep a straight face.

“No, no, no. You’re wounding me,” I said and dramatically threw my hand over my heart and fell to rest my head in her lap.

“Mmm, let me make it up to you then,” She said and leaned down to press a kiss into my lips. When she pulled away I could see she wasn’t done with me quite yet, so I stood to my feet and scooped her up, causing her to let out a little yelp.

“Alright, that’s about enough festivities. Happy birthday Katie, but my friend and I here are leaving now. Goodnight,” I said and made my way up to my dorm. The lights were dim, and she wasted no time in fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. When I closed the door behind us, I made work of hers as I walked her backwards to my bed.

She pushed me back so it was me that was leaning on the bed. I heard the lock on the door click, telling me that she hand locked it as her hands were making work of my trousers. We’d never been together like this after a night of drinking, but neither of us had the sense of mind to put an end to it. Both of us warmed from the whiskey, I was eager to please, and she was eager to have me as she pleased. This time was different, more urgent, and messy but just the same.

I was ready to pull her into my lap when she sank to her knees, keeping one hand stretched up on my abdomen keeping me in my place.

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” I groaned out as I felt my eyes roll back at the feeling of her taking me into her mouth. She’d never done this before, only as an end thing when I hadn’t put on protection before we started, but it felt absolutely amazing the way her warm mouth felt. I moved my hands to push her hair out of her face. Then, when I felt myself getting closer to my end, I pulled her up to her feet. “Is that what friends do?” I asked through half open eyes.

“Stop talking and fuck me already,” She said as she kicked off her skirt and knickers, leaving her in just a bra. God how I loved when she talked like that. 

“Abso-fucking-lutly,” I said and threw her on the bed and moving up to press into her as she let out a back arching moan. “Fuck, you’re so tight. I love you,” I groaned as I thrusted into her.

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop,” She said as she tugged on my hair with one hand and gripped onto the sheets with the other.

When I felt her walls tighten around me I proceeded at a rhythm that would put even rabbits to shame until I felt myself fill her up and collapse onto her, laying my head in the space between her shoulder and her neck. It was almost scary how amazing that had been. Though I guess this is what she had meant when she said that it was different when you’re with someone you were in love with.

“Godric, I’m so in love with you,” She said as she wrapped an arm around my neck and laced her fingers into my hair.

“If that’s what friends do, then- then I think I’m okay with it,” I said breathlessly, making her laugh. “I love you too,” I said and pressed a kiss into her neck.

It wasn’t long after that she’d unlocked the door and shut the curtains around us and curled into me. Normally feeling her pressed against me like this would have made me ready all over again, but we were both too drunk and too tired.

***

The sound of someone tripping over what was probably George’s stack of books made me twitch awake, accidently waking Elodie in the process. There was shushing and whispers of a girl's voice with George, indicating that he hadn’t been alone last night. I reached for my wand that I rested at the top of the headboard and cast a silencing charm allowing us a bit more time with the silence.

“Mmm,” Elodie groaned as she buried her head into the pillow. “My head,” she whined and let out a breath.

“Has a night of drinking finally caught up with you?” I asked, my voice still groggy with sleep and alcohol.

“Mhm,” She said, not moving. “The room is spinning.”

I placed a kiss onto her bare shoulder and ran my hand down her back. I always thought she had the most beautiful skin. “I’ll get you some water, and then we can go down to breakfast and then-” I said in a normal voice.

“I swear to Godric, if you talk any louder I’m going to poison your morning pumpkin juice,” She said as she grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her head. 

I let out a little chuckle and kissed my little lion once more before feeling around and reaching for my boxers to exit the bed. 

I peaked my head out to make sure the curtained to the other beds were closed before I left the safety of the bed. I flicked my wand at the window so the light that came in wouldn’t be unbearable. I threw on a shirt and some bottoms before going to the bathroom to get a glass of water, when I heard another whisper coming from George’s bed. He definitely didn't spend the night alone. I lifted my want to cast a silencing charm over his bed as well when I heard a familiar voice. One I wasn’t expecting to hear. Especially since he hadn’t said anything.

“Ang, shh,” He said and I cast the charm.

***

The mass Gryffindor hangover hadn’t gone entirely unnoticed. McGonagall lectured our little group saying that as seventh years, we needed to set an example for the younger students. We thought that our hangovers would be enough punishment, but she gave us an additional one by having us do polishing in the trophy room.

While I’d never seen Elodie have much of a hangover, it seemed as though she was sick the entirety of the week that followed. She had a headache a few nights in a row and even went to see Madam Pomfree twice. The usual flu wave wasn’t typically until the end of March or April, but after that week she was back to feeling like her healthy self.

“So are you two back on or was it just a one time thing?” I asked George at lunch one afternoon.

“More like a multiple time thing. She was in our room on Valentines d- Ow!” Lee said from across the table.

“Too soon to make sense of what it is,” He said and looked back down at his plate shoving more chips into his mouth. “It started as a one time thing when we returned from holiday, and then it happened again, and again. At Katie’s party, we both got absolutely out of our minds and we began talking about feelings, and now… I don’t know,” He said and glanced up at us slightly.

I looked at him and saw that it had really been bothering him. I didn’t want to discourage him if it was what he wanted, I wanted him happy. But he was a wreck after their last breakup, pulling away from everyone.

“Just don’t let her break my little George’s heart you hear?” I said and placed my head on the top of his head.

“If it helps, I kind of told Elodie. She was drunk, but she said she was happy for us. Does that count?” George asked.

“Does what count?” Elodie asked as she took a seat next to Lee and reached over to pull a few chips from my plate. The three of us looked at each other exchanging looks while she reached over for more chips.

“Nothing,” we all said together.

“Just as well, I just came to tell you that Katie’s talking to McGonagall and she said it shouldn’t take too long,” She said looking at Lee. “Alright, I have to go.”

“Sit down love, eat something,” I said to her. Merlin I sounded like my mother.

She gave me a look like she’d just thought the same thing. “Can’t, I have to go to owlery before my next class. Besides, my stomach is still in knots. Sorry mum,” She said sarcastically.

“Of all the things you could call me, that's the last I'd want to hear,” I told her as I laid my hands flat on the table. “How long have you been sick?”

“It’s nothing. I swear,” She answered. “I’ll see you later.”

“Hey,” I said, stopping her as she began getting up. “You look really cute today,” I said and winked at her.

She let out a breath like If she was going to say something, annoyed. “Freddie, that was really sweet,” She said and leaned over the table to give me a quick kiss. 

When she left and walked away I turned to George who nudged me with his elbow. “Hey, you two look really happy Freddie. I’m proud of you. When are you going to tell her we’re planning to leave?”

  
  



	64. Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elodie's psychic abilities begin to become unmanageable, afternoon tea shines some light on a possible way to help. However, after the DA is discovered Hogwarts becomes a different place all together.
> 
> Songs used to write this chapter:
> 
> Eyes on fire - Blue Foundation   
> Season of the Witch - Donovan  
> Breath of Life - Florence + The Machine  
> Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks & Don Henley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovies! A bit of a longer chapter today. It was originally 5K words, but I shortened it to just over 4K. You know I love interacting with you in the comments, so let me know all your thoughts, what you love, what you want to see next. I shy away from reacting to predictions cause even if it's wrong, I don't want to give any spoilers. But once you get to the end of this chapter, I can guarantee you'll know what's about to come next. - XXOO Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“It’s absolute rubbish! I can’t believe they haven’t found him and thrown him back in Azkaban to rot!” I heard a girl from Ravenclaw house say behind us.

The Daily Prophet was reporting that mass escape from Azkaban was plotted and executed by Sirius. I’d been working with Minerva, Dumbledore and Scrimgeour to see what we could do to clear his name, but with Fudge continually denying the truth, that didn’t seem like it would be happening anytime soon.

I’d been frozen at the breakfast table as I listened to everyone’s snide comments about Sirius. I had absolutely no tolerance for small mindedness. The worst was that, to an outsider, it looked believable. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the escapee’s, and she just so happened to be Sirius’s cousin. So yeah, I saw how the odds were stacked against him. But if that’s the game everyone was going to play, how would they feel knowing that their potions teacher was a known death eater not all that long ago.

I felt a tiny hand rub my back as Ginny pulled me out of my trance. She looked into my eyes and gave me an apologetic look before putting her arm around my waist and giving me a little squeeze. “Do you want to talk about it Neville?” I asked and reached my hand across the table, accidentally seeing in.

“Not yet,” He said simply and folded the newspaper, tucking it away, holding onto his angry demeanor. The thoughts going through his head were the same as mine anytime the thought of Voldemort arose. Bellatrix had made him an orphan, and to a child, there's nothing worse a person could do.

My days felt as if they were passing in a repetitive blur since the party. Every night I’d sit either in the library or the common room studying for my exit exams. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have my Time Turner back just so I could have some time to catch up on my sleep. My hangover after Katie’s party was enough to make me not want to drink again for a very long time. Madam Pomfrey said what made it worse was that I’d caught the stomach bug that goes around every year early. She’d given me a potion to flush my system, and quite honestly, I would have rather taken the hangover or the flu rather than to do that again. Between studying, DA sessions, and using Minerva's empty classroom from time to time to work on control I felt like I was dead on my feet most of the time. 

After an incident where I’d accidentally looked into one of Alicia’s memories of a night she’d spent with Oliva, I’d been doing my best to avoid physical contact with most people. I’d looked into possibilities of charming a pair of gloves so they could help me only see when I wanted to, but Umbridge confiscated a pair of gloves I'd tried to wear during her class saying that the weather was not appropriate and she wanted to make sure my nails were in dress code. She’d taken it upon herself to make colored nails against the dress code, which was especially annoying since one of my favorite pastimes had become painting Fred's nails and teaching him to do mine.

“Did you not find your birthday gift helpful?” Dumbledore asked when we were having tea with Minerva one rainy afternoon.

“Ahh, you mean the box of confusion?” I asked as I reached for a lemon drop and popped it into my mouth. “I meant to ask you what that was about,” I said. Minerva gave me a sour look as I was talking with the hard candy in my mouth. I lifted the saucer my teacup had been resting on to my mouth and dropped the candy as I raised an eyebrow at her, to which she just rolled her eyes. 

“Manners,” She said and sat up a bit straighter. “Honestly.”

“My apologies, it may not have appeared as much at first glance, but it was an object of my own creation that I designed with you in mind specifically,” Dumbledore said as he stood and went into a drawer off to the side and grabbed something.

“What’s this?” I asked as he handed me a rag with a band around it.

“This was the first prototype. The one in your possession is the final result,” He said. I began unhanding it and revealed a similar leather corseted arm guard. “The idea began as a way to help, as even the best of us tire from wandless magic after so long. Then it became a way to center the magic in one's hands. This way you can have your wand tucked inside, allowing your hands to be the point of control. I do believe this will also help for you to only see in, when you wish.”

“A literal trick up my sleeve,” I said and let out a little breath. “Oh, Fred would have loved this punchline,” I said with a chuckle. “And it’ll work?” I asked.

“The magic is within you dear. Now you’re just guiding it along,” He answered. 

And in fact it had been working. I started wearing the cuffs under all of my shirt. Choosing to wear longer sleeved shirts at all times to keep them concealed. I didn’t mind, and now I didn’t intrude in on peoples thoughts unless I meant to. Adding in my wand the way he’d suggested amplified everything I tried to do with a spell, but I found that so long as it was wordless magic it balanced itself out rather well.

Before the next DA meeting Harry and I had discussed what would be good for everyone to learn next. Before the holiday we’d covered a good amount of counter jinx’s and defensive spells. All except one.

“They need to learn to cast a Patronus Charm,” I told Harry.

“I agree. But it may take a while, so we should have two or three lessons for it,” He said.

“That’s fine. That and practice, this is a good lot. They should get it in no time,” I told him. “Bedside’s, they don’t need to cast a corporeal Patronus right away, so long as they’re able to cast it is a start.”

Everyone gathered in, and we explained to them the uses of a Patronus Charm other than just defense. The importance was another point worth stressing. It was a good thing that they all knew it, it was too dangerous for them not to know it. Harry and I cast ours first showing them that a Corporeal Patronus would take a particular form, Harry’s being a Stag, and mine being a Doe. 

“Don’t focus on its physical form, that’ll come after. Just focus on a memory,” I said aloud as I walked through the room.

“Yes, and make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember,” Harry called from the other side of the room. “Keep trying Seamus.”

“George, your turn now,” I said as I walked in front of George.

“ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” He called out. A blue light swirled and not long after a magpie took flight, matching Fred’s.

“Beautiful,” I said as I let my hand brush Fred’s arm, earning me a wink. “A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce,” I said to everyone.

_ The door…  _

“Yes, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents,” Harry added. “Fantastic Ginny!” Harry called out. And the horse she produced right away was bloody beautiful. “Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused.”

_ The door... _

“Ready Nigel?” I asked as I turned to him.

“ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” He said. Slowly but surely, a blue misty light escaped his wand revealing a beautiful Old English Sheepdog that began running around the room.

_ The door! _

“Alright Cat I heard you!” I said and looked around the room for Cat but couldn’t spot him anywhere. “Cat?” I called out again. A shake took over the room that moved the chandelier. A silence fell over the room as everyone wondered where it had come from. “Cat?” I called once again as the lights flickered and the room shook again.

_ She’s at the door!!! _

Cat called to me with a loud meow as he ran and jumped into my arms, something he’d never done before. I looked at him as I saw what he’d seen as he ran into the room from the corridor. I put him back on the ground and watched him move quickly behind Fred and George. When had Cat become such a bloody coward? With another deep thud, the glass began cracking.

“Harry, Nigel,” I whispered as I stepped directly behind them. With one final blow, the glass shattered and revealed a small hole had formed in the brick behind it. Nigel stepped forward to look through it and pushed him aside Harry and I could see Umbridge on the other side.

“I’ll make short work of this,” Umbridge said as she lifted her wand.  _ “Bombarda Maxima.”  _

__ “Go!” I shouted out.

In a split-second right before it happened Harry and I had tucked Nigel in front of us to shield him from any blast that could have reached him. Luckily, we moved out of the way in time that we only took a blast from the debris. Still Harry and I stood side by side, hiding Nigel behind us as we caught sight of Umbridge, Filch and the Inquisition squad.

Names were taken, and everyone was sent back to their houses as Umbridge and Filch escorted Harry and I to Dumbledore's office. Draco offered to walk me, but in all honesty, I would have rather taken the blast from the wall than to have been near him. Though when Percy appeared, it made me rethink my decision.

“I’ve been watching them for weeks! And see, ‘Dumbledore’s Army’. Proof of what I’ve been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius,” Umbridge said to Fudge. Percy Weasley had a firm grip on mine and Harry’s arms as he pulled us up beside them. The more I struggled, the more his grip seemed to firm. 

“Get your slimy hands off of me,” I said and pulled out of his grasp as he kept his nose in the air.

“We saw your lies for what they were. A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the ministry,” Umbridge continued.

“Naturally,” Dumbledore answered simply.

“What are you doing?” I asked, shocked by his response.

“No, Professor! He had nothing to do with this, it was us,” Harry said.

Dumbledore directed his attention to us quickly. “Most noble of you Harry, to shield me. But as it’s been pointed out, the parchment clearly say’s ‘Dumbledore’s army’, not ‘Potter’s’. It was I who instructed Elodie and Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities.”

I looked at him in a way that had he looked over he’d know I was shouting ‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!’ at the top of my lungs. But he was careful with everything he did. Where his eyes wandered, the way he sat with his hands clasped in his hands. He’d figured out what we were doing, and he must have known it was only a matter of time until something like this happened.

“Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition,” Fudge said.

I was partially dumbfounded by how willfully blind this man could actually be. He cared more about what the morning paper wrote about him than what was actually happening in his country. It was absolutely insulting. 

“Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition,” Fudge said in an eerie tone of manner. Almost as if he’d been waiting to do this for years now.

“Ahh,” Dumbledore quickly answered and moved behind his desk. “I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I’m going to- What was the phrase? Come quietly. Yes? Well i can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban.”

“Enough of this,” Umbridge whispered loudly and fiercely. 

Dumbledore looked at Harry and me, shooting us a wink. He lifted a hand and pointed to his palms before Faux let out a piercing screech. With his hands clapping up, Dumbledore was gone in a fiery escape of a portkey. The blast, enough to send all of the ministry officials flying backwards.

“Well,” Shacklebolt said as he stood up. “You may not like him, Minister, but you can’t deny… Dumbledore’s got style.”

***

It didn’t take long before word got out that Cho was the one who told Umbridge about DA meetings and where. It was further confirmed when everyone that was in the Room of Requirement that night had been given detention with Umbridge sans Cho Chang. Umbridge’s special detention, which was now allowed on a grander scale since she was the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. 

All the new school rules had gone so high up on the wall outside the great hall that when Filch posted a new one, his latter would nearly topple over with each hammer swing. Rules like an eight-inch distance between boys and girls. Students being submitted to random questioning. Immediate expulsion of anyone who is in noncompliance of any of her new rules. But worse of all, any and all examinations for students taking advanced courses would be done in a room where either someone from the inquisitorial squad or Umbridge herself present. The pink rodent was attempting to keep me here another year.

All of the paintings had been emptied and removed from the walls. The front doors of the castle were in lockdown. The sun barely had any opportunity to shine through to the once beautiful castle. And as if the ministry hadn’t been monitoring the post enough already, now all letters were seen by Filch and Umbridge. It was an absolute nightmare. I knew Sirius wouldn’t take the risk of writing to me, but now I wouldn’t even hear from Remus, Mrs. Weasley or even Tonks.

Detention was a painful blur. We sat in rows all holding one of her ‘Special Quills’ scribbling ridiculous lines as they carved into our hands. Each day was worse and worse. I’d tried to heal as many people as I could after, but it seemed that the quicker we healed, the more lines she would require us to write. There was one night the pain had become so unbearable I dropped my quill on the floor.

“You seem to have dropped something dear. Perhaps you’d like to pick it up?” Umbridge said as she stood in front of me.

It took everything in me not to send her flying out of the giant window. To not Crucio her right then and there for everything she was doing to the people I cared about. 

_ Not yet… _

_ She can’t know about us… _

_ A bit longer…  _

So, I listened. I reached over, my hand shaking the entire time, and picked up my quill placing it down on the table. I placed my shaking hand palm side up to let the dripping blood smear on the page as I kept eye contact with her the entire time. After a moment I reminded myself, it would just be a bit longer. Then I picked up the quill and continued writing. 

***

The remainder of March passed in almost an agonizing blur. The only highlight had been that I was offered the long-awaited position with the Department of Mysteries upon completion of my exams. Minerva promised we’d celebrate after graduation, and that she’d try her best to see if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley could inform Sirius and Remus. April brought on a different form of pain. With all the new rules in place Fred and George hadn’t been able to go about their usual birthday tradition of pranking everyone in the castle. I’d wanted to go to Hogsmeade to pick them up a gift, but anyone who’d had detention was banned from going. 

The detentions got worse and worse. More people were being subjected to them, for even the smallest infractions. It was ridiculous that she was subjecting first years to her torture for simply speaking too loud in the grat hall. I’d tried to intervene if it were ever possible. Once at dinner Nigel’s laugh carried a bit louder than what was acceptable. When Umbridge came over to give him a detention, I told her it was me that was laughing, earning me my first detention of May, just as exams were about to begin. 

Getting out of detention that night, I pressed the sleeve of my robes to my open flesh to try and stop the bleeding. I wanted to hurry back to my common room as quickly as possible, but the sound of a crying child down the corridor stopped me in my tracks. 

“What’s your name?” I heard an oh so familiar voice whisper. 

“Nathaniel,” The little boy answered in between sobs. I stepped around the corner and saw them sitting on a bench with a first year that had just left detention as well. I remembered him from the library. The same Nathaniel that had let me borrow his quill.

“Your hand is going to be fine, Nathaniel,” George’s voice said.

“Yeah, it’s- It’s not as bad as it seems,” Fred told him, showing him his hand as I stepped closer. “See? It’s fading already.” It was moments like this where the Fred and George I knew, were visible to someone other than myself. They probably didn’t know him, but yet they saw he needed cheering up. The kind of cheering up that laughter couldn’t necessarily fix.

“You can hardly see ours anymore,” George told him as I crouched down in front of Nathaniel. “And the pain stops after a little while.”

I gave them a weak smile before reaching forward and brushing a bit of Nathaniel’s hair out of his face. “May I?” I said, placing my hand out, asking to see his. 

I’d tried not to make it a habit of healing anyone, but he’d shown me kindness when I needed it once. I covered his tiny hands with mine and focused on his open cuts, how they would close and look like tiny scratches. How they’d heal and leave soft pink blurred flesh. A tiny flicker of a warming light came out of my hands into his, and his tears stopped. I opened my hands so he could see that it wasn’t as bad anymore.

“There, all better,” I whispered to him.

“Hem, Hem,” I heard behind us. I stood from the ground and went to stand next to Harry who’d walked down the corridor as well. “As I’ve told you once before Ms. Potter, Naughty children deserve to be punished,” She said with a devious smile on her face. “I’ll see you once again tomorrow night. Oh, and I do hope you’re prepared for your first exam tomorrow morning. I quite look forward to it.”

“You know George, I’ve always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement,” Fred said behind us.

“Fred, I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing,” George said to him. 

I could hear the smiles reverberating off of their faces. And I knew what it meant. Fred had told me before that they didn’t see the point in returning to Hogwarts for their final year. I thought they would have stuck it out anyway, but if they were to be subjected to this, I understood why it was better for them to leave.

“Come on Nathaniel,” I said and moved to place my hands around his shoulder. “Let’s have Madam Pomfrey take another look. I’ll see you lot, a bit later,” I said and gave them a smile as we walked away. I wanted to make sure that the healing charm would stick, and that he wouldn’t feel any lingering pain. The headache I had coming on wouldn’t hurt to have looked at as well. Part of me thought it may have been someone trying to get into my mind, the way Snape had shown me with Legilimency. Though this didn’t have the burning sensation.

“Oh no. Not feeling ill again, are you dear?” Madam Pomfrey said as I walked through the door. I’d been all too familiar with the hospital wing lately. She even joked that I reminded her of my father and how he was in the hospital wing almost every week. Though of course his visits were from quidditch injuries or shenanigans gone wrong.

“Not just me this time,” I said and gestured Nathaniel forward. “I tried to heal him, I just wanted you to have another look,” I told her.

***

“Tell me a secret,” Fred said as I sat between his legs at the window in his room once everyone else had fallen asleep. Once I’d returned from the Hospital wing, no matter how many times I read and reread the same textbook, I couldn’t focus on anything. It was as if I was all studied out. Instead I lazily flipped through the text I still had from the restricted section of the library.

“Hmm,” I said as I thought about it. I hated the feeling of being put on the spot the way he had. It was as if my mind went blank and I couldn’t remember anything. “Remember my fourth year, when you couldn’t figure out how I’d managed to take so many classes? I’d actually been given a time turner. That’s how I managed to get ahead,” I told him.

“You’re a mad genius at times, do you realize?” He said to me.

I laughed and snuggled into him a bit more as we looked out the window. Allowing the blue light from the night sky to illuminate our skin. It was a full moon tonight. My thoughts were far beyond the castle as I wondered how Remus was doing. Had the wolfsbane potion been helping him? Had he remembered to take it?

“Did you fall asleep?” Fred whispered as he trailed lines up my arm, setting goosebumps ablaze. 

“I’m awake. Just thinking about Remus. I know there’s no cure for Werewolf, but what if there was a spell to repress the shift?” I asked him as the idea popped into my head.

“Don’t you think someone would have thought about it by now?” Fred asked me, being realistic.

“Maybe, but that person couldn’t do what I can do. Think about it, If Voldemort was able to conjure the magic of Historically powerful and dark witches, with their help, why can’t I make it easier for Remus?” I said as I turned to face him. 

“You have a point there. What if it backfires though? Everyone says, no good can come from the dark magic,” He pressed as he ran his hand through the back of his hair.

“People also say you shouldn’t eat standing up, but that’s a load of bollocks,” I told him and turned to lay back on him. “I have all this magic inside me. I know it’s meant for something more. Something that I can’t learn in a classroom here. I don’t know, maybe I’ve just spent so much time studying for my exams that I’ve neglected the bigger picture.”

“In time lovie,” He said as he wrapped his arms around me. 

Something in the text had caught my eye, It was a spell I’d never seen or heard of before. The only description said _'to use it in situations of mortal danger'_ but nothing else. “Hey Freddie, have you ever heard of this spell? ' _Vitalum Vitalis?'_ ” I asked him.

“It doesn’t sound familiar, no,” He answered. I turned the page to see if there was something else, but the book just ended there.

_It's our spell..._

_Not yet..._

“Tomorrow’s the day?” I asked him as I stood and grabbed his jumper off of the bed to cover my arms from the cold that even he couldn’t keep away. He hadn’t actually said it yet, but I knew it was coming sooner, rather than later.

“You could still come with us you know. Though I’d much rather you explain that to McGonagall and Sirius when I'm not in the country,” He said and pulled me to stand between his legs as he hugged me and rested his head just below my chest. 

“My place is here,” I whispered. “Still looking after Harry a bit longer,” I said. He pulled me in a little tighter, and I could hear him taking in my smell. Familiarizing himself with it, as he prepared to live without it for the next few weeks.

  
  



	65. Smashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the middle of their end of year exams, a disruption brings a much needed laugh throughout Hogwarts. But after having a vision and entering into Harry's mind, members of Dumbledores army find themselves in a stormy London.
> 
> Songs for the chapter:   
> Bad Reputation - Joan Jett  
> War of Hearts - Ruelle  
> Sweet Dreams(Are Made Of This) - Emily Browning

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Everyone that would be taking their O.W.L.s. Was directed to sit towards the front of the front of the Great Hall, while those taking their N.E.W.T.s was directed towards the back. Everyone was given a quill with an anti-cheating charm, and because I was lucky enough to have Umbridge obsessed with me I had Filch sitting not even a full three feet beside me. My first exam was in Umbridge’s office before breakfast. Followed by my Transfiguration and Herbology. Once in the great hall, I was taking my Charms exam and scheduled to take my Potions exam tonight with Snape and Umbridge.

Fred agreed not to write to me, so long as I spent at least a week with him at the Burrow and at the shop, helping him to set up. A compromise I easily made because I would miss him more than he would miss me. At breakfast I helped Olivia go over a few last-minute questions from the study guide while Alicia and Angelina listened in. Though we still hadn’t talked, Angelina had made herself a bit more comfortable around me. I felt as though if I said something, she may take it the wrong way, so I just let it be. With the hopes that once this month was concluded, I wouldn't see her anymore. 

The Great Hall was filled with silence, allowing the swinging from the clock to be the only noise in the room. After a while, the noise became somewhat soothing, and if I wasn’t being watched, I would have possibly fallen asleep for a bit.

_ The answer is B. Gouging Spell… _

Granted, I had a bit of help with my exams. But no one needed to know that part. And in my defense, the way they all had a habit of shouting over each other actually made it more difficult to concentrate. My neck felt stiff, I wanted to roll it, to stretch my arms out to get better circulation, but I knew every little move I did, even the way my eyes shifted, it all could have been used against me. Umbridge wore an excruciatingly painful shade of pink today. It made her seem like she was glowing.

Ripping through the scribbling silence, outside the Great Hall, a loud boom disrupted the atmosphere. It happened again and again, turning more than a few heads. I caught sight of Harry, and he looked just as confused as I was. Though that didn’t stop Umbridge from giving him a nasty look as she walked by. Students began whispering as Umbridge approached the door, and then it hit me.

“Oh bugger…” I said under my breath.

“What’d you reckon that is?” Olivia asked.

At eye level with Umbridge’s face a tiny gold sparkler buzzed around before it turned into a blue light as it popped above our heads with a fizzle and a loud screech. Zoning further in, the sound of a broom zipping through the air was heard. Next thing I knew, everyone's exams were thrown into the air.

“Woo! Yeah!!” 

“All right, Professor!”

In true Fred and George fashion, if they were going to leave, it was going to be with a bang. Quite literally as Purple, Red and Gold fireworks began lighting off above our heads. One after another, they kept throwing out what I assumed was most of their inventory of fireworks. Well worth it in my opinion, it brought life back to the castle. 

“Here ya go!” Fred shouted as he threw out another. My favorite was one that floated down to eye level and gave everyone their own individual firework show. 

“Ready when you are!” George said above our heads while Fred gave him a thumbs up.

In a split second one of the fireworks turned into an enormous yellow, orange, and red dragon. One that was aiming directly for Umbridge as it chased her out of the great hall. Once at the door, it burst and removed all of the rules from the wall. We all ran out of the Great Hall, and with one last farewell, they threw up their last set of fireworks, that formed a giant ‘W’ in the sky. So, everyone would know, it was the Weasley boys, leaving Hogwarts in style.

I wanted to go and give Professor Flitwick a high five, when a high-pitched ring began reverberating in my ears making me feel as though I was in a rotating room. Not a moment later where the voices screaming at the top of their lungs

_ He’s trying to get in… _

_ He wants us… _

_ He’s lying… _

I looked over to my side and saw Harry was on the floor. When I crouched beside him and touched my hand to his head nothing happened. Then I remembered I’d been wearing my cuffs today. I focused on seeing into his mind and saw that someone else was already in there, showing him a vision. And then I saw Sirius. Perspiration fresh on his face, as if he were being controlled by an  _ Imperius _ Curse.

_ “I need those prophecy’s…” the vile hiss spoke as he circled him.  _

_ “You’ll have to kill me…” Sirius’s voice echoed _

_ “Oh I will, but first you will fetch it for me…” He said once more. _

_ Black tiles… _

_ Number 96 and 97… _

_ Ministry…. _

_ Prophecy... _

__ And then I left his head. Something about it felt wrong. It wasn’t like the visions I’d experienced before. Then again, I’d never had a vision where two other people were in my head to witness. But regardless, there was something about the entire thing that made me uneasy. I looked at Harry, and I finally understood how Fred and George were able to share a thought, without actually being psychic. 

“Sirius,” Harry said, just as worried as I’d been. We began running up towards the Gryfindor common room. There wasn’t a moment to waste. Hermione and Ron right on our heels.

“Will you please just listen, the both of you,” Hermione said, pleading with us to slow down. As the staircase shifted we turned around to look at her finally catching our breaths. “What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? He could have been trying to get to you, maybe that’s what was making you sick, and then he was finally able to get through to Harry. Think about it. What if he’s only hurting Sirius, because he’s trying to get to the two of you?”

“What if he is?” I asked defensively.

“Do you expect us to just let him die? No, he’s the only family we have left,” Harry told her.

“Right, so please. Either, help us or-” I said hoping she wouldn’t choose a different option. A long moment passed. Ron and Hermione shared a look before turning back to us.

“So what’s the plan?” Ron asked. 

Harry turned to look at me as I turned to finish going up the staircase. “We’ll have to use the floo network,” I said.

“But umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance,” Hermione pointed out.

“That’s right, but not all of them,” Harry told her.

We quickly dressed out of our uniforms into clothes that wouldn’t seem suspicious if we were caught off away from school grounds. I made sure to wear my cuffs and keep my wand up my sleeve. Ready to use all of my magic if I needed to. We walked straight to Umbridge’s classroom and up towards her office, into her pink cat plate infested office.

“Alert the order if you can,” Harry said as I activated the floo.

“Are you two mental?” Ron asked quickly. “We’re going with you.”

“It’s too dangerous!” I answered him just as fast.

“When will you two understand? We’re in this together,” Hermione said leveling with us. She was right. This whole time, whenever we needed help, Ron and Hermione we’re at our sides. With plans, words of encouragement, not so gentle pushes and nearly law-breaking plans. We were in this together.

_ The door… _

“That. You. Are.” We heard behind us a moment later. 

Umbridge stood with her dress and hair in shambles. Soot and dust covered her entire face. She kept us in the room with her, sitting Harry and I into chairs, binding us in place with rope. Moments later, the Inquisition squad began bringing in members of the DA. Luna, Ginny, even Neville was escorted in by Draco. They stood there, holding onto each one of them, wands at the ready.

Umbridge leaned in close as she kept looking between Harry and I, before stopping to stare at me. “You were going to Dumbledore, weren’t you?” she asked.

“No,” Harry answered quickly. Though just as quickly, she raised her hand and slapped it across Harry’s face. 

“Liar,” She whispered, as if nothing had happened. I lifted my finger to do something when I felt Harry’s fingers graze over my hands that were currently tied in the chair. I turned to look at him, and from the corner of my eye, I saw professor Snape.

“You sent for me Headmistress?” He asked monotony.

“Snape!” She exclaimed standing straight up. “Yes, the time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?” She asked. Merlin's beard, she was trying to shove it down our throats. 

“I’m afraid you’ve used up all my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang,” He answered. It was one of those moments where I’d felt guilty for writing her off thinking that she’d been the one to report us, but I had such bigger things on my mind momentarily. The look Harry had given me must have meant he’d realized the same exact thing. “Unless you wish to poison them… and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did… I cannot help you,” he said, set in his decision. I wanted to scream. To yell at him to do something more. To ask for his help one again

“H-He’s got Padfoot,” Harry said thinking quickly on his feet. “He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden.”

“Padfoot? What is he talking about Snape?” Umbridge asked, both irritated and rushed.

I felt a pressure behind my eyes. Closing them, I saw a flash of smoke filling a dark and dingy room, with a rock archway. In another flash I saw Sirius, moving to stand in front of me, like he was catching me, or shielding me. Then I saw us both, laying on the ground, blood dripping from my arm, as I stood above my body. Then it was all gone.

_ It’s almost time… _

“What’s wrong with her?” I heard someone ask with a mouth full of something as a wand pointed into my shoulder. I tried my hardest not to move as I twitched my pinky up to perform a  _ Diffindo charm _ to cut through the ropes. I slowly lifted my head up to see Draco standing in front of me. With the slightest lift of my eyebrow he flew back, crashing into the wall of cat plates. I stood to my feet, ripping out of the chair and was about to do the same to Crabbe and Goyle, when they began puking.

“That’ll work,” Ron said looking at me. “You okay? You were out for a right long minute.”

“Grab their wands, we need to go. Now,” I said and strutted out the door. “Everything came in flashes, it couldn’t make out a lot of it. But it was a room in the department of Mysteries. One I’d never seen before. And Sirius was definitely there,” I said to Ron as we ran out of the castle towards the wooden bridge. 

“There they are,” Ginny said behind me.

“How’d you get away?” Hermione yelled as we met halfway.

“Puking pastilles, it wasn’t pretty,” Ginny answered. “That and Elodie nearly throwing Malfoy out the window,” She said as she nudged me with her elbow.

“It was brilliant!” Neville said. “So, how are we getting to London?”

“Look it’s not that we don’t appreciate everything you’ve done, all of you but… We’ve gotten you into enough trouble as it is. Let’s go,” Harry said and began walking back with me. 

“Dumbledore’s Army is supposed to be about doing something real. Something bigger than just this. Or was all that just words to you?” Neville said, stopping us in our tracks.

“The bigger picture,” I whispered and looked up to meet Harry’s gaze. “So how are we all going to get to London?” I asked.

“We fly of course,” Luna answered cheerfully.

We went just to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where the Thestrals roamed around. I’d never noticed them before, but now I saw well over a dozen of them. They were beautifully scary. Frightening at first glance, but the more I looked at them, the more it was hard not to look away. We mounted onto them, helping Ron, Ginny and Hermione since they said that they couldn’t see them. And then we were off, zooming through the air. It reminded me of the time we rode Buckbeak, after saving Sirius. If the situation now hadn’t been so dire, I may have enjoyed it more.

The Thestrals screech reminded me of the songs the mermaids sang in the black lake. Like amplifying the sounds of a dove and letting it reverberate in a tiny room. By the time we reached London, the sun had departed for the night and a thick fog covered the streets as a storm began to brew above our heads. We took the visitors entrance, all shoving into a phone box and dropping into the middle of the Ministry lobby. 

We began running, following behind Harry in the direction he recalled seeing the room when he came for his trial over summer holiday. We reached the end of the scuffed lobby floor and took an elevator down to The Department of Mysteries. The shiny black tile seemed familiar, though I’d never actually been here before. Perhaps by the way Minerva and Dumbledore described it when they told me I’d be working here. Only now that we were standing here, in the eerie quiet, I couldn’t see myself ever returning.

“This is it,” Harry said. His fingers twitched, touching my hand slightly, and we began treading forward.

Halfway down the hall, and to the right waited a black door with an abnormally large brass doorknob. On the other side of the door, hundreds of rows of shelving with what seemed like a million glass orbs all seated on brass and golden pedestals. Not a single one of them clear, they all whispered, and had a thick layer of smoke swirling inside of them. We stood there for a moment, a bit overwhelmed.

“He could be anywhere,” Harry whispered to me. 

“No,” I answered and checked the numbers on the closest shelving to us. “I saw 96 and 97. This way,” I said and began walking forward. We moved while the others lingered behind slightly. Checking down every aisle just to be sure, but there was nothing.

“He should be here,” Harry said.

“Harry, it’s got your name on it. There’s one for you too El,” Neville said in a shaking voice. 

We walked over, and they were there, the smallest Orbs on the shelf. Side by side. Smoke moving in opposite directions. Harry reached for his first, but I couldn’t hear what it was saying to him. When I reached for mine, there was a faint gasp, and then the moving smoke slowed.

_ “On all hallows eve, a girl shall be born three quarters a witch and be made an orphan three years later. After the third soul breaking act, she shall harness the blackest magic of the night. With the power to destroy both worlds she belongs to, she shall be claimed by one. She shall be used in the battle as a weapon over the other. For no two magics can reside within a single soul and be of equal power.” _

“El…” I heard behind me which I quickly shushed.

“Harry!” Hermione called a bit louder. 

We both turned and saw someone in all black, approaching slowly and steadily. We stepped in front of them to see it was a cloaked figure wearing a mask. A death eater no doubt. 

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry asked.

The figure kept walking forward, taking in hollow breaths. “You know you really should learn to tell the difference between dream, and reality,” He said. Waving his wand over his face, he revealed himself. Lucius Malfoy. “You saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see. That is, only after he couldn’t show you,” He said. So, it was true. He had been trying to get past my barriers. “Now, hand me those prophecies.”

“If you do anything to us we’ll break them,” I said sternly.

A loud cackle broke the silence, though it was just as eerie, it was evil. “She knows how to play! Itty… bitty… baby… Potter.” I recognized her.

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” Neville said behind us.

“Neville Longbottom, is it? How’s mum and dad?” She asked pestering him. The way she spoke and the way she carried herself proved, she was hungry for a fight.

“Better now they’re about to be avenged,” Neville said and brought his wand up. Harry was quick to hold Neville’s arm down, while I stepped forward, ready to block off any curse they might throw our way. I felt the tingle in my hands from my magic swirling around, waiting to be released. Begging for me to use it.

_ Not yet… _

_ Be ready… _

“Now, let’s everybody just calm down, shall we?” Lucius said, dragging his words. “All we want… are those prophecies.”

“Why did Voldemort need us to come and get them?” I asked aggressively. Wanting to know why they’d go through all this trouble.

“You dare speak his name?” Bellatrix asked perplexed. “You filthy half-blood! You don’t deserve his magic!” She yelled louder than necessary. 

“Curious aren’t you my dear?” Malfoy said, tilting his head slightly. “Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for your brother, really. Tell me lad, haven’t you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the dark lord? Hmm? And you my dear, don’t you find it curious that he hasn’t taken those added gifts of yours? Aren’t you tired of hiding what you can really do? Of being told not to use your magic?” He said as he walked closer to us. “Would you like the answers? All you’d have to do… is hand them over to me. The both of you. I can show you the truth.”

“I’m sorry Elodie, but I've waited 14 years,” Harry said to me as he looked down at the ground. 

“It’s alright,” Malfoy cooed.

“Well I can wait a bit longer,” I told him. “Now!” I shouted and stepped back as everyone began casting  _ Stupefy’s _ . 

_ We remember it… _

Having it in my head permanently, I made the conscious decision to smash my orb immediately. I didn’t want to risk having it on me, ready for anyone to snatch. Harry held onto his, looking at me in shock for what I'd just done.

“The voices,” I told him and tilted my head slightly.

We rounded the nearest corner and took off running, trying to find our way back to the door. With multiple Death Eaters appearing at every corner we turned, causing us to have to weave through more of the aisles. I tried to pull Harry along, but lost my grip on his hoodie. I couldn’t stop to look back, but when I entered an opening between aisles I saw he was just next to me. I moved over to cover his back until Ron and Hermione caught up with us. A death eater at each side, Harry shot a jinx in front of us clearing the way. While Hermione and Ron each shot a jinx back, it kept getting blocked. 

“ _ Let’s do this, _ ” I thought to the voices and took a big breath in through my nose. I turned around between them. I clapped my hands together and watched the Death Eater go flying backwards while I smiled for a fraction of a second. “Brilliant,” I said out loud and took off running to catch up to Harry’s side once again, until we were all caught up together in a crossroads of aisles.

It was quiet for a moment. Far too quiet. I couldn’t even feel how tired I was, a surprise. All I felt was the adrenaline in my lungs, and the magic on high alert coursing through my veins. This was what it felt like to not have to worry about my magic being in the way. Tapping into it, to defend those around me. A whooshing sound of air being broken disturbed the silence, and we all looked over to see one of the Death Eaters flying in a cloud of grey smoke, quickly approaching us. 

Lifting her wand, and pointing it with intent, Ginny was ready. “ _ Reducto! _ ” She called out as a bright white light escaped her wand, destroying the Death Eater into a million pieces with one giant blast.

As we watched the dust settle, the orbs began falling from what looked like the sky as the shelves began swaying. It strangely resembled snow falling from a bitch black sky. Only this snow ended with smoke and shattered glass. Distant at first but growing closer and closer. We began backing away slowly, but when it became clear that the entire room would collapse, it became more urgent.

“Get back to the door,” Harry called out.

“Run!” I yelled.

We ran in the opposite direction of the falling destruction, until we had to turn, and run beside it. Pushing further and further we ran, barley avoiding the falling glass. I tried to cast a protection charm over us, but since we kept moving, it kept being left behind. Pushing a little further, the door was in sight. Moving a little faster, we were a few feet away. And with a shift of my chin, the door was open ready for us to step through. 

And then we were falling.

  
  



	66. The First Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No preview for this chapter, cause I'm scared anything I say would only act as a spoiler. I made a playlist while writing this chapter because it was a lot of instrumental/Score witchy vibes. Let me know if you'd like me to share it, cause I feel like listening to it as you read through gives it that extra oomf. I also described a few additional characters, let me know if you'd like to see the photos I used as inspiration for them.
> 
> A few of the songs that helped with this chapter:
> 
> How Soon is Now - Love Spit Love  
> The Targaryen Wolf - Peter Gundry  
> Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer  
> Lala Lala - Cemetery Girls

**~Elodie’s POV~**

It didn’t feel anything like flying. It felt like not being able to take in a breath, even though the air was moving right past us. If muggles did things like this for fun, I couldn’t see the pleasure. Perhaps it’s because it was a long while before I could see the ground, and my mind was too focused on falling that I couldn't think straight enough to slow us down. 

_ Now…  _

_ Cast a barrier… _

_ Now! _

I saw the stone ground and opened my hands that had been balled into fists, casting a barrier two feet above the ground so we wouldn’t smash to our deaths. Catching everyone, I looked to see they’d all stopped falling before letting out the breath I’d been holding in releasing the barrier, dropping us at a more reasonable height. 

“Sorry,” I said after hearing several thuds.

“Don’t,” I heard Ginny say.

“That was brilliant,” Hermione added.

But as I stood to my feet. I couldn’t focus on her words. All I could hear was the whispers in my head. Only now they were entering through my ears. Slowly, I turned and saw the same stone archway from my vision. Only there was no one in front of it. Inside it appeared as if a thin sheet of tule was flowing in the wind as the voices cascaded through. All trying to speak first.

“The voices, can you tell what they’re saying?” Harry asked. My head snapped to look at him. How could he hear it? 

“There aren’t any voices Harry,” Hermione said confidently. “Let’s get out of here.”

“I hear them too,” Luna added.

I stared at both of them. Was it that the veil was shy, and being selective over who could hear? Or was it something that could only be heard by those that were actually aware of what was here? There was a feeling of cold air, and complete stillness. There was a feeling of death. Yet it was so enchanting.

_ Many lives… _

_ Long passed… _

_ Our bodies passed through… _

_ Not our magic… _

_ ‘Tis almost time… _

“Get behind me!” Harry called out to everyone, pulling me out of my trance as I felt his back press against mine. Above our heads, the flying black clouds of smoke returned. Swooping down to try and pull us apart. I grabbed onto Harry before they could get too close, sandwiching his orb between our stomachs. I felt someone get too close and with great ease, I pulled him down to the ground then wrapped my body over him to shield him away.

“Close your eyes, Harry,” I said to him, remembering the night of the green flash, fourteen years ago. I needed to keep him safe again. 

And then it was over. Only now there was no one behind us. Standing to our feel in a circle around the room, a Death Eater each holding onto someone. Wands pressing into their necks. Ready to fire away. And in front of us approaching, Lucius Malfoy. Laughing. Only this time, there wasn’t a witch or wizard walking with him. There was a half-transformed werewolf.

“Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance… against us?” He asked.

I felt my hand twitch and a shift flash in the back of my eyes. “I’m not a child,” I answered.

“Oh-ho-ho, got a bit of fight in you, don’t ya? The dark lords going to like you,” The werewolf said, stepping closer. 

“Fenrir! You know the Dark Lord’s orders. No harming the girl,” Lucius said. “Now, give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die.” His words made a realization set in. If what he said was true, there wasn’t anything they could do to me. They needed me alive. Though the matter remained. What could I do, to get everyone else out of here safely? 

“Don’t give it to him!” Neville shouted from Bellatrix’s grasp. 

There were so many thoughts going through my mind. I tried to picture a way I could get them all out of harm's way, but I couldn’t. I’d done it once before, but that was just moving multiple chairs, this was people’s lives I had to worry about. If I threw them back, I could end up harming the wrong person.

Harry began reaching his arm forward, until he placed the orb in Lucius' hand. But with a bright flash of white light, I felt the spark return.

“Get away from my godchildren,” Sirius said. In a swift motion I knew all too well, he pulled his fist back and swung across Lucius’s face, colliding with his jaw. Sending the orb to the ground, until it shattered.

More and more flashes of white light began to appear, the rest of The Order no less. Remus, Tonks, even Madeye and Kingsley. Sirius tucked us behind a boulder and from the corner of my eye, I spotted Augustus Rookwood.

_ Now… _

I lifted my hands, casting a  _ Repello Inimicum _ , as the jinx fired back at him. Harry grabbed me and pulled me around the side to be out of the way in case another jinx flew my way. But my hands twitched, as my magic had gathered. Begging to be used.

“Listen to me, I want you to take the others and get out of here,” Sirius said as we stool with our backs pressed against the archway. 

“What?” I questioned loudly.

“No, we’re staying with you,” Harry explained to him as I nodded my head.

“You have done beautifully. Now let me take it from here,” He said.

I felt another curse coming our way, and lifted my hands again, casting another  _ Protego _ . Only this time, my eyes shifted. “You do realize, I've just saved your lives twice? I’m not going anywhere,” I said as I held the spell in place.

_ Don’t think the spell…. _

_ Think what you want them to do… _

_ It’ll be more powerful... _

“Black,” Lucius said as he stood to the side of us as he drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius. In a puff of dark smoke, Antonin Dolohov was at his side. I went to cast another wall to throw them back but heard a low growl behind us. I turned to see Fenrir Greyback.

“The dark lord won’t mind if I just get a taste,” he said and snapped a claw at my forearm, cutting through my layers and exposing blood. I held back a scream as I felt a numbing pain rip through my arm. It was his Werewolf venom.

_ We’ll kill him for this… _

I couldn’t see myself doing it, but as the pain grew into a burn, I could make an exception. He went to make another swipe at me, but I lifted my bleeding arm to push him away again. He grabbed hold of my wrist before the charm escaped my hands, taking me down with him, until we were no longer on the platform. Hitting me head on the pavement I felt a high pitch ring, overpowering the voices. I looked around in a daze as I tried to get up, but all I could see was the figure of Remus, and the red stain of blood covering my arm.

“Get away from her!” Remus yelled as I was yanked to my feet.

“Remus,” I said weakly.

“Remus Lupin. We meet again. This delicious one belong to you?” Greyback said tauntingly as he forced my face forward to look at Remus, who stood with eyes filled with Anger and shock. “Tell me dearie, can you give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you now? And let dear old Lupin watch? Perhaps I should turn you, give him a companion.” 

“You can’t kill me,” I said as I grabbed onto his arm he had wrapped around my neck. “Voldemort forbids it, remember,” I said and struggled some more to get out.

He cut into my arm again and again, not pulling his eyes off of Remus. “There’s that fight. Come on now. Let me hear a scream,” He said and dug a nail into my arm deeper. I took in a quick breath and gave in. Letting the shift take over in the hopes that I wouldn’t feel the pain. But I was wrong. He lifted his fingers covered in my blood up to his lips as I blew the breath out.

_ Throw him… _

_ Now… _

When I opened my eyes the flicker in my hands now radiated up my arms, and it gave me the strength I needed to lean forward, throwing Greyback off of me. With a tilt of my head, he was frozen in a full body bind _. _

“Are you alright?” Remus asked running up to me, and grabbing each of my shoulders, trying to shake me back. 

“Something’s going to happen,” I said as I watched my vision replay behind my still shifted eyes. I moved to go back up onto the platform to check on Harry for a fraction of a second.

“Nice one James!” I heard Sirius say. Beyond him, I saw Bellatrix aim her wand directly at Sirius.

“No!” I shouted and went to move in front of him. 

As quickly as he could, he caught me and pivoted so that his back was to Bellatrix, taking the hit from the curse, directly in his back. Not being able to support his limp weight, I turned so his body wouldn’t land near the vile, nearly throwing myself back in the process. He looked between me and Harry as the light faded from his eyes. And then the world went quiet.

I couldn’t give attention to the cries that left Harry’s body, I only saw the struggle he put up against Remus’s hold. I couldn’t give attention to the whispers from the veil asking me to move his body through and give him peace. I couldn’t even give attention to the cackle that came out of Bellatrix, causing Harry to go running after her. What I did give attention to, was Lucius Malfoy, reaching for his wand. 

“No!” I yelled. I reached out my hand calling his wand to me and bursting it into dust. Looking at all the Death Eaters around the room I tilted my head with the slightest angle and lifted them, so they were hovering above where they stood. Holding them in a full body bind and giving it a squeeze before throwing them all against the same wall, ready for someone to take them away.

_ Now’s the time… _

_ You know the spell… _

_ One hand to his head… _

_ One to his chest… _

_ Pay the price… _

_ Give him a piece of your soul… _

Using what was left of the power I felt in my hands, I went and fell to my knees in front of Sirius’s body. Ignoring the blood that kept trickling down my arm, I did as I was instructed. I didn’t care what it cost. I wasn’t willing to let my family break anymore. I placed one hand on his forehead, pushing his hair back, and another on his chest, over his heart.

“What is she doing?” I heard someone ask before I wrapped us in a protective bubble. Shutting out all of the noise, until it was only Sirius, me, and the voices.

“ _ Vitalum Vitalis _ ,” I said once and felt a warmth.

_ Push… _

“ _Vitalum_ _Vitalis_ ,” I said again and felt the ringing grow louder.

_ Push… _

“ _ Vitalum Vitalis _ ,” I said again, and pushed onto his head and chest before I felt the air being pulled from my body and entering into his. Feeling weak, I fell to his side, watching everything go white.

***

The blinding white light kept me from seeing anything. I could hear what sounded like leaves crunching beneath my feet as I kept walking. When I saw their figures, I couldn’t make out their faces. Still, I knew. It was the physical forms of my voices. What they were during their lives.

“Necromancy requires a big price to pay. Are you sure it’s worth it?” One of them asked. She stood in the middle, a bit taller than the rest.

“Yes,” I answered. 

“Come now sisters,” One to the side of her said.

“Foolish girl,” Another one spat. “You’ve gone weak.”

“Kora,” Another said sternly, silencing her.

“You’re Gaia, Mother nature. And you’re Lilith, the original witch,” I said softly as I moved closer. Their faces were all covered with ivory veils, thick enough to keep their true forms hidden. They stood barefoot. Spread out in the shape of a circle.

Gaia was covered in greenery. Vines and earth covering every piece of her. Even those pieces that were wilted, somehow managed to keep lilies alive. Lilith wore gold against her caramel skin, with silver chains wrapping her body. Her long fiery red hair was visible. 

“We are all known by many names sister,” Gaia said kindly.

“We’ve kept you safe all this time. Always walking alongside you. Even when we were cast away. What are you willing to give us in return?” A woman with white paint on her arms and belly against her ebony skin asked.

“It’s a powerful choice, I know. But you’ve asked me to use you. So let me,” I said as I stood before all of them. “You’ve all given me power that witches, and wizards dream of. And you’ve only ever asked for me to follow the sounds of your voice. So, give me this, and I promise you, I’ll make sure to kill the one you hate most. The one who distributed your balance and summoned you. I’ll make sure he knows that you were the deadliest kinds of women. I’ll make sure he’s afraid. I swear to you. So long as you help me with this. Please,” I asked, trying to reason with them. Ready to give them anything they asked for.

“Kora. You shall go,” Lilith said firmly. “The price has been set. Go forth and collect his soul. But bear in mind, we shall keep a piece of yours with us until the debt is paid.”

“And so it is,” Gaia said as she lifted her hands, and spread them out to. They all mimicked her, until they were touching hands, palm to palm. “Don’t worry my sister. We shall continue to keep you safe. You’re one of us now,” She said as another bright white light built in the space between all their hands. 

I lifted my hand to shield my eyes slightly, but they were gone. There was the sound of a music box playing a lullaby as the white faded. I was standing in the center of a nursery, with a soft glowing light that made consolations appear on the ceiling. There was a crib, but instead of a mobile, the toys were suspended in place with magic. It was tidy, not a single thing out of place. And next to the rocking chair, there was a small sofa. I walked up to the crib to look inside, but there was nothing there other than white and yellow colored blankets. Still, the little toys moved in their circle. It was my room.

“Your parents moved that sofa in here for nights when we’d all fall asleep watching you,” I heard behind me. I turned and saw Sirius. He looked pristine, as if he hadn’t just been in the middle of a duel.

“Why are we here?” I asked.

He took a step closer to me and then went to sit on the chair. “This was always my happiest place. I guess that’s where we go before, we pass on,” he said and looked at me proudly. “Do you realize what you’re about to do?” He asked me.

“If anyone was going to do it, why not me? You may have to deal with a few whispers in your head from time to time however, but the deal has been made,” I told him. “Let’s go home,” I said and reached my hand out ready for him to take it. He took one more look around the room and breathed in the familiar air of lavender and rosemary. 

“Home,” He said with a hum as a smile grew on his face. He stood to his feet and stepped closer, taking my hand in his. As everything went white one last time.

*******

As if only seconds had passed, both Sirius and I sat up in a gasping breath, that left us feeling breathless and alert for a moment. Accepting life back into our bodies. I looked straight, waiting for my vision to clear. 

“Breathing!”

“That’s not possible.”

“Elodie? Sirius? Are you alright?” Remus asked crouching beside us as the shield had dropped.

I looked over at Sirius as he grabbed my face, making sure it was all real, he touched my bleeding arm making me wince slightly, but not enough to bother. “Is this real? Did you bring us back?” He asked softly. I leaned forward and threw my good arm around his neck, confirming that it was, without a doubt, real.

“It’s okay,” I said. “I’m here. We’re all going to be okay,” I whispered into his ear weakly as I looked at Remus. My head felt like it was spinning. Like I was falling again. 

“They need to be taken to St. Mungo’s. Both of them. Dumbledore’s on his way with Harry,” Kingsley said urgently.

“Might I remind you, he is still a wanted criminal,” Remus said quickly standing to his feet.

“After what’s happened here tonight, his name will be cleared by morning,” Madeye said. His words registered with me a moment later, Sirius was finally free. 

“Sirius, I don’t feel so good,” I said faintly as my arm still rested between us, flowing warm liquid and my stomach turned. I lifted my fingers to my nose, and saw blood dripped from there as well.

“You heard them. Hospital. Now,” Sirius said, and lifted me as I fell asleep.

**~Fred’s POV~**

I felt like I couldn't get through the floo fast enough. Dad had told us in a hurry what had happened, but we wouldn’t know the full story until we arrived at St. Mungo’s. I left the chimney in the lobby so fast, I nearly left Mum and dad behind in a trail of floo powder as I approached the overnight Welcome Witch. We had no idea what part of the hospital they could be in, so this was a start.

“Potter! Please I’m looking for Elodie Potter!” I said loudly as I ran up to her desk. I knew Elodie hated hospitals. The lights, the cold metal slabs they made patients sit on. The ridiculous robes, and how cold the healer’s hands always seemed to be.

“Visiting hours are for family members from the hours of 10 to 6. I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to lower your voice. Or should I get security?” She said in a nasty tone. 

I took a step to the side to look over the enchanted chalkboard behind her before she stood to stand in front of it. It hadn’t been updated yet, and now I couldn’t see the chalk moving behind her. 

“Young man, as I said-” She began but was cut off.

“Mr. Weasley!” Remus called down a corridor on the other side of her desk. “It’s alright, nurse. They’re family,” He said. In my rush of anxiety, I almost hadn’t realized that he’d never actually said something like this before. He wasn’t cross towards me, just protective of Elodie.

“What is Black doing here?” George asked frantically as dad had told us he had been brought in as well.

“Are you crazy? They’ll throw him back in Azkaban,” I whispered as I stepped closer to him. Sirius couldn’t get sent away again. El and Harry both needed him.

“All charges have been dropped. It’ll appear in the Daily Prophet in a few hours,” he said with a deadpan look on his face. “She’s in with the healer now, we’re waiting just over here. Come along,” He said and turned to lead the way.

“How long has she been in there? What happened?” I asked, feeling my stress and anxiety reach a level I’d never known before. I was frustrated by the lack of answers I'd gotten. We've only been gone a few hours and already something happened.

“There was an ambush at the Department of Mysteries,” Remus whispered as we took a seat in a corner of an empty lobby that only Sirius and Madeye occupied. “Voldemort managed to place false visions in Harry’s head, similar to the one he had of Arthur. When Elodie had a vision of how the night would actually play out, it made them rush to London, where they were ambushed by a pack of Death Eaters,” He explained.

“Yes, but what happened?” Mum pressed just as worried as she placed a hand on my tense shoulder.

“The others are alright. Safe, back at Hogwarts. Greyback got a hold of her and, he- he cut into her skin with his nail. Then he threw her off the platform and she hit her head,” Remus struggled to say.

“Good Godric, does that me-” Dad said, shocked by this statement.

“No, no, sh-” I tried to say but choked on my words. 

Remus raised a hand to ask me to quiet down. “Dumbledore and McGonagall request Healer Alcott. An old friend of theirs. One that agreed to treat her wounds and wouldn’t make a report until after it was confirmed if any venom had been passed on,” Remus explained.

“Right. Right, she’s going to be okay,” Mum said as she dropped her hand to rub circles into my back. “Positive thoughts darling.” 

I looked up and saw the panic that was deep set in his eyes as he looked between Sirius and Madeye. “There’s more. What aren’t you saying?” I asked. Sirius looked pale, as if he’d seen a ghost, and he hadn’t said a word this entire time.

“Bellatrix Lestrange was there. During the attack she threw a killing curse that Elodie tried to jump in front of,” Remus struggled to say. 

Sirius stood to his feet and took in a gasping breath. “El- Sh- She- We don’t know how she did it, but she brought me back. I was gone. But she appeared and brought me back,” He said as tears threatened to escape his eyes. 

“She was bleeding quite a bit. When we arrived here, a nurse tried to check on her before Healer Alcott arrived, she went into a frenzy, began yelling and throwing things, even put the bloke into a full body bind. It- It was like she was having a nightmare as she was awake,” Remus explained.

“Quite the scream she has,” Tonks said as she appeared from around the corner and took a seat next to Madeye. “Kingsley said everything’s been dealt with.” 

“Can you blame her?” Mad eye said, chiming in.

“How do you mean?” I asked, barely finding the words.

“Son, you and I both know, there's no spell to shield a killing curse, Much less bring back the dead. Yet I saw it with two different eyes. She brought Sirius and herself back from the grave. There’s no telling what it’ll do to her,” Madeye said.

“Professor!” George said beside me as he jumped to his feet. McGonagall and Dumbledore were approaching with Harry, Cat running ahead. 

“Harry darling, how are you?” Mum asked, taking him into a hug before passing him along to Sirius.

“Brilliant. Nothing out of whack. Though I wish I could stay,” He said as he looked at McGonagall.

“Yes, but your guardian would like for you to return to school,” Dumbledore said. “To which I agree.” 

“Will you let me know how she's doing?” Harry asked, looking at me. He knew I wouldn’t leave. And even if she asked me not to, I’d reach out to him and give him an update.

“Of course,” I said and gave him a nod before he and Dumbledore walked towards the floo. 

It felt like hours before we were given an update. A coffee run and a bathroom break were each taken. Remus stayed by Sisrius’s side. So perhaps it wasn’t that he’d seen a ghost. He had become one. I couldn’t shake what Remus had said. She’d willingly tried to Jump in front of a killing curse. I understood why she would do it, but I just couldn’t bear it.

“Uhh, Potter Family?” A voice called as it approached from the corridor, finally breaking the silence.

“Yes?” We all said in unison as we quickly stood to our feet and closed ranks. 

“Just the family I’m afraid,” the healer said, eyes widening from the large number of us here.

“Well, I’m also her Guardian,” Sirius said.

“I’m her boyfriend,” I said.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Remus said.

“I’m her Gred” George said.

“It’s alright, Alcott. We are  _ all _ her family,” McGonagall said, putting an end to it. “What’s her status?”

Healer Alcott opened up her chart and let out a sigh before looking back at us. “Her blood is clean. The venom didn’t enter deep enough, and since it is not the night of a full moon, it’s safe to say lycanthropy won’t be a concern,” She said. We all took in a deep breath of relief, she would be okay, she would be okay. “There is the matter of the scarring. As it is a magical scar, there isn’t much I can do, though I wish I could. Vile, vile markings,” She said and looked at her chart shaking her head.

“And the rest of her? Is she alright?” I asked.

She closed her file and removed her glasses before looking around to make sure no one was passing by. “Given her… condition, it’s hard to say anything definitive. I would say that it seemed to have taken quite the toll on her but given the way she nearly threw my orderly through a wall, it appears that she will be just fine. I would like to see her again in a few weeks, just as a checkup, but until then, be sure to keep her comfortable over the next few days and if anything, out of the ordinary happens, send me an owl and I’ll see her right away.”

“Oh? You’re not keeping her?” McGonagall asked, a bit surprised.

“She said, and I quote, ‘I must be pissed off of bad fire whiskey and higher than a flying dragon if I think I’m going to keep her in a cold and soulless hospital overnight’. Insult aside, she’s a lovely girl. Getting dressed now, she’ll be along in a minute,” Healer Alcott said.

We sat in silence for a moment before the words sank in. George was the first to chuckle. Then me, then Tonks, Sirius, Remus. Until even McGonagall was struggling to hold back a laugh. Leave it to Elodie Potter to nearly die, and then curse at the entire hospital for trying to admit her overnight. The laughter was short lived, as the severity of what almost happened came back around.

Cat sat up and ran from underneath a chair. “You brought Cat? To a hospital?” She said, her voice slightly annoyed. Her eyes were sunken, as if she hadn't slept in days. Dried up blood was visible on her forehead, under her nose, and chin. Her clothing was battered, but above all else. She looked just as bad as Sirius.

  
  



	67. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Picking up almost exactly where we left off. The truth about Elodie's arm is revealed and a moment with Sirius as the house sleeps gives clarity to why Elodie goes through live the way she does. 
> 
> Songs of the chapter:   
> In Case you don't live forever - Ben Platt  
> HNY - Stephen Rennicks  
> Ice Dance - Danny Elfman  
> Leaves From the Vine - AtinPiano  
> All through the night - Sleeping at Last

**~Elodie’s POV~**

The whole time I was at St. Mungo’s, I felt like I was moving in a haze. Not really aware of my movements, or what I was doing, but continuing on anyway. I took the Floo back to Grimmauld Place with Molly and Fred. Everyone kept trying to talk to me, but everything still sounded as if I was listening through a pillow. I should have told the healer about it, but I felt like I was going to throw up if I had to keep breathing in the smell of latex gloves.

“I want to take a shower,” I said as we walked into the kitchen and removed my jumper, throwing it into the trash bin. My arm was bandaged, so none of them had seen the way Greyback had cut my arm. How he’d managed to brand me with a scar that would never fade. 

“Your barley on your feet, I can draw you a bath instead,” Molly insisted before turning to leave the room. 

“Thank you,” I said to her and sat down in front of Sirius and reached my arm out so he could help me undo the knots on my cuffs to remove them. I looked up at Fred who was standing at the end of the table, as far away from me as possible. “Alright Freddie? What’s going on?” I asked him, annoyed by his distance.

“What’s going on?” He said with a slight chuckle, throwing his head back. “Right, well, I’m just trying to piece together why you would try and go head-to-head with a bloody werewolf, why you’d jump in front of a killing curse,” He said without looking at me.

“They weren’t going to kill me. Lucius Malfoy said that You-Know-Who doesn’t want any of them hurting me,” I said, trying to comfort him in a weird way, though I knew it wouldn’t work.

“He doesn’t want you harmed… yet you still got hurt,” He pressed on.

“He’s not wrong, Elodie,” Remus agreed from his seat in front of me. “You can’t be so reckless. Especially with creatures as vile as Greyback. And then to use a spell you know nothing about-”

“Nothing worse happened. I barely got hurt, the rest was my own doing. Okay I trusted what I knew-” I said trying to downplay the situation for their benefit. Not wanting to argue with anyone anymore.

“You, getting hurt at all, is bad. Why can’t you see that?” Fred said, finally looking at me. His eyes were pained, and now I could see, it was worry that was affecting him. He leaned forward to use the table as support to keep himself steady.

I stood from my seat and took a cautious step closer to him. I could feel his anger bubbling inside of him. It filled the room with a different sort of tension. One where he was no longer voicing the concerns of everyone else in the room. But solely his own.

“Fred, I’ve been through worse. It’s nothing to worry about,” I explained to him calmly.

“Don’t you see, how that’s the problem!?” Fred shouted as he slammed his fist on the top of the kitchen table.

“Frederic Weasley!” Molly yelled as she walked back in, eyes wide from his outburst.

“No, mum! Elodie, you don't care what happens to you. You don't care if you get hurt, or whether you live or die. But you know how we’ll feel? How I’ll feel? I’ll be devastated! And if you die, I will absolutely lose my mind. Okay I’ll be the one that's shattered! Your death is not pointless. Not to me, not to everyone still here that loves you. So, stop acting as if you’re disposable. Because I cannot be left standing at your funeral. I won’t, alright? I can’t. I refuse to.” 

“Fred,” I said breathlessly as I walked over to him. 

“I am completely uninterested in a life without you,” He said, head tilted up, not allowing himself to make eye contact with anyone as he was calming down.

“Freddie,” I said softer, as I slowly brushed my fingers up his arm.

“I can’t live without you, Elodie. I don't want to live without you,” He said.

“Stop, listen to me,” I said as I placed a hand on his face so he would look at me. “It’s okay now. You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going back anymore. Alright?” I said reassuring him. He looked down and saw that I meant every word I was saying. I didn’t want to fight with him, nor did I have reason to. 

“This is all good and sweet, but there's still the matter of h-” Madeye began.

“Not tonight Alestor,” Molly said. “Come on dear, upstairs,” She said and gestured for me to leave the room. 

I sat in the bathtub, holding my knees to my chest. I felt a hollow distance at my core. If Sirius and I both died, why weren’t my mum and dad on the other side? Did they know that if we’d set eyes on them, we wouldn’t want to return? Or were they preoccupied with whatever there is to do on the other side?

I lowered myself in the tub so that my head was underwater, and I was holding my breath. Watching the way that the light from the fixture broke the water's surface, I almost felt untouchable. Healer Alcott told me I would feel sick the next couple of days as my body adjusted. Was this part of it? She said that Sirius would begin thriving, since he was gaining life from me. While I would have to adjust to losing a part of me. 

The way Fred reacted was one that I definitely wasn’t expecting. I hadn’t taken anything into consideration when I did what I did. All I could think about was how I refused to lose Sirius. ‘Only I decided what breaks me’ that was what I told George a year ago. There was nothing else to it. It’s the same thing I would do for Harry or Fred. The way I was feeling right now though. I may need to recover before doing something like that again so quickly. 

I came up and took in a breath, coughing after not taking in air after such a long time. I drained the water and wrapped myself in my terrycloth robe, wringing out my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, taking in the dark circles that had formed under my eyes. I felt like I could sleep for days. It most certainly looked like I needed to. When I entered my room, Fred was resting his head as he looked up at the ceiling. I went into the closet and dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and one of his jumpers before casting a drying charm over the rest of my hair.

I closed the closet door behind me and took in the way he looked at me. I moved over to the bed, only instead of laying on my side of the bed, I crawled to lay on top of him. My head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he wrapped his arms to hold onto me tightly. For a moment, I could have sworn his heartbeat, matched mine. 

“I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow, so Healer Alcott can remove my wrappings. You should be asleep. Don’t you have to be at the shop tomorrow?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“George will be fine one day without me,” He answered and moved his head so he could have a better look at me. “Hey, please don’t ever scare me like that again. I thought it was a joke at first, and then…” He said trailing away.

“You know how I know you love me?” I asked him, moving my head so I was looking up at him too. Trying to pull him away from his dark thoughts.

“How?” He whispered with an eyebrow raised.

“Because you let me paint your nails and wear it proudly. Because you waddle with me on your feet like a penguin, you let me distract you, even when you’re upset with me. And because all else, you’re still here. Unwavering from my side,” I said with a smile on my face. One that only he could conjure.

He began brushing a strand of hair away from my face. Accepting the notion of a distraction. “Tell me a secret, please?” He asked.

“None are coming to mind right now,” I said honestly as he reached over and began grazing his fingers over the wrapping on my arm.

“They said that the markings on you were vile. Just how bad is it?” He asked, speaking in a hushed tone. Almost as if he didn’t really want the truth.

“I feel like it’ll only make you angry,” I said into his chest, not wanting to look into his eyes as I told him. 

“Tell me anyway,” He requested. 

I shut my eyes and let out a little breath. It could be worse. It didn’t matter to me, but it could have been worse. “It says ‘Half-breed’” I said. “Healer Alcott said that lately Grayback has made a habit of making the same marking in his victims. She said the venom didn’t make it deep enough to infect me, but she can’t heal them completely.” His grip around me changed. Almost as if to become defensive. Like he never wanted me to leave his side again. As if to say, he’d do whatever it took to keep me safe. “Go to sleep,” I said, and turned off the lights.

I heard what sounded like him reaching for his wand as he flicked the lights back on. “One more thing?” he said.

“Yes Freddie?” I asked him as I adjusted so I was lying beside him, turned to face him.

“I love you,” He said simply as he lifted his fingers to brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

Merlin, I loved how he always had the need to touch me. I mimic his position looking into his golden eyes, that didn’t leave me once. Godric, I loved him. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, longer than forever. How could I ensure that this would last forever? “Will you do something for me?” I asked, a little uncertain of my decision, but taking the leap either way.

“Anything,” He said as made the same motion just for the sake of touching my face, before shifting to lift the covers.

“No, not that,” I said with a small breathy laugh. I moved my face closer to his, so the tips of our noses were touching, holding his face so he wouldn’t get away. “Freddie…”

“Yes my love?” He asked, as his lips brushed against mine.

“Will you marry me?” I whispered, allowing my lips to leave feathered kisses on his lips with every word.

***

There was probably one two birds. The sun was barely creeping through. Fred’s snores were enough to say that he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. But the feeling of a gasping breath wouldn’t let me go back to sleep. I was partly surprised I hadn’t disturbed him, but he was exhausted

I went down to the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, scrapping the spoon round and round. I walked over to sit next to him at my usual spot at the table. His eyes fixed on me, watching every little move.

“Couldn't sleep?” He asked me calmly.

“It’s rare for me to get a good night's sleep. You?” I asked as I summoned a cup and winked the kettle on.

“Nightmares,” He answered simply. 

“Good morning,” Molly said, walking in and fixing herself a glass of water quietly before flicking her wand to turn the oven on. 

“Morning ma’am” I said and wrapped a weak arm around her waist for a moment, not lifting from my seat.

Sirius set the spoon down, and reached for my face, tilting my chin up. The way he looked at me was as if he was taking in the sight of my face for the very first time. “My beautiful little girl,” He said softly.

“It almost feels that way now doesn’t it?” I asked with a slight smile. “When we...when we were there…. In that other world…. You said they moved in a sofa for you all to watch me sleep. But why?” I asked.

He let go of my face and stood to grab the kettle and a bag of tea for my mug. “We all helped your mum when she was hiding you, our last few months of school. When we left, we helped them ready the house that your grandparents had helped them acquire. By the time you arrived, you were an honorary Marauder. It was almost as if we were all your parents,” He said as his smile grew. “When they asked me to be your godfather, it felt as if it was their way of making it official.”

“Did you ever want children of your own?” I asked him. “I know it would be hard…. for you and Remus, but did you consider it?”

“I never gave it much thought. You and Harry were the only ones Remus, and I had eyes for. Plans change, and then they change again with circumstance,” He answered. “But my Elly-belly,” He cooed as he reached for my face again. “Why?” He asked in a small breath. 

His eyes were confused. As if he was trying to piece together a puzzle, he didn’t have an image for. I sat back and stole a glance at Mrs. Wealsey who had been watching us from the end of the table as she worked over a bowl of flour. “Because I refuse to lose anyone else. So even if it means losing myself in the process, I’d do it,” I answered simply. “I told you, I was a happy child, but that wasn’t always the case. You know, ever since I was little, I would get this sense that...I was just floating by like a ghost. My body wasn’t mine, my head…. didn’t always work the same as everyone else’s. I felt like I was always observing the wrong things and looking at everything around me in different ways. And at some point, I took another look and I hated everything I saw. Instead, I saw everything that was missing.” 

I reached my hand down in front of me and tugged at the sleeve of Fred's jumper before playing with the hem. “I know that everyone is wondering how I did it, what the consequences of using dark magic are going to be. But I saw them, and I trust them. You all say I’m not a child anymore, yet continually reprimand me like one. I made a decision, so, I need everyone else to trust my judgement on this.”

“We’ll learn,” He said to me and pushed my mug towards me. “So, you and the Weasley boy?” He said, eyes glancing at Mrs. Wealsey who was beaming ear to ear. It sounded a bit nicer than I'd heard him say before. “He really does love you, you realize, that right?”

“I do,” I said and took a sip from my mug. Now should be as good a time as any. “You know, I never saw myself as a traditionalist, but a while back, I had a vision. It’s been a long road for us to get to where we are, but he’s still here,” I said.

He let out a huffing breath, as his eyes grew slightly wider, and slightly amused. “You’re too much like your mother,” He answered.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” I said with a laugh. 

We sat there as the sun rose around us. Basking in having another day together. Another day, part of an abundance that was to come. In his eyes, I saw the reflection of my own. The part of me that lived inside of him now. The part that refused to let go. The resilient part. 

“You disappear together and don’t think to invite me? What am I? The milkman?” Remus said as he strolled in, still wearing his night robe.

“We formed an exclusive club. Invitation only,” I said as I leaned my head back slightly, which he quickly kissed.

“I’d say, next week’s as good a time as any to go look for a new house. One we can build into a home,” He told me as Remus went around and took a seat next to him.

“Or later today? I have to make a quick trip to St. Mungo’s, but Fred and I can meet you in Ottery St. Catchpole. If all goes well, I want to have Harry moved in at the beginning of summer,” I told them as I summoned a mug for Remus to join us as well. I let out a little hum and looked at Sirius, who was sharing my same thought. “Home, with Harry and I under the same roof. That sounds lovely,” I said.

***

“You really didn’t have to come with me you know, it won’t be long,” I said to Fred as we sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo’s waiting for Healer Alcott.

“And miss out on sharing your first day as a Hogwarts drop out? Under no circumstances,” He said with a laugh as he flipped through a pamphlet.

“Dumbledore said they would count the exams I finished,” I said as I poked his side. “I’d consider that half of a graduate at least,” I said as I sat back in my chair. 

“Well, that’s better than most. I hear that George Weasley didn’t even finish one,” He said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

“Oh, but did you hear about his older brother Fred? The nerve,” I said, no longer able to hold in my laughter.

“Oh, that’s it,” He said and reached his hands towards me to start tickling my sides.

“Potter? Elodie?” I heard one of the orderlies call out.

“Here!” I yelled out in between my fits of laughter. “Here, sorry. I’m here,” I said and pulled Fred along with me. 

“Weasley-Potter?” He leaned down and whispered into my ear. We walked down the same long corridor that led to Healer Alcott’s examination room. As much as I hated hospitals it seemed a bit more bearable with Fred here. By my side, holding my hand and whispering sweet words into my ear. Normally the notion would make me feel like a child, but the warmth his touch ran up my arm, erased any negative notions from my mind. And whis sweet words laid a blanket of warm happiness over my entire body.

“You may want to wait out here young man. Healer Alcott has quite a number to go over with Ms. Potter,” The orderly said as he gestured to a chair outside of the examination room. 

“I’ll be right here,” He told me with a wink, and gave my hand a little squeeze.

I sat on the cold metallic table and removed my jumper ready to have my arm examined again. I thought about casting a warming charm underneath me, but decided against it, not wanting to be scolded by a healer for using magic in their examination room. There was a knock at the door and Healer Alcott walked in, chart in hand and shut the door behind her.

“Good day Ms. Potter. How are you feeling?” She asked as she set the chart down on the counter.

“Better. There’s a shiver up my arm every so often, but the headaches, from before that I mentioned, I haven’t had one today. Though it is only midday,” I said as she scribbled notes down. 

“Right well let's take a look at your arm first,” She said and waved her wand at my arm to begin undoing the wrappings. When she finished her notes, she took a look and cleaned up my wound a bit. With a wave of her wand, I felt another cold shiver up my arm. She was trying to close them a bit more, but they only budged a bit. Summoning another wrapping, arm placing a fresh bandage it felt better than before. Though it was still present. The best I could ask for, given the circumstance. 

“That’s better,” I told her encouragingly. 

“As I told you last night, there’s only so much we can do,” She said encouragingly. “Now, about your headaches, have you been traveling by portkey lately?” she asked me with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, I’ve apparated a few times, but I haven’t had a need for a portkey,” I answered, honestly.

“Well headaches are common given your situation, so long as you don’t do anything else to provoke them,” She said quickly in a mummer as she began jotting down more notes. 

“I’m sorry?” I asked as my confusion grew more and more. Merlin's beard, was I finally dying? 

She turned around to look at me as she finally noticed the confusion on my face. There was a look on hers that I’d only ever seen when someone was receiving bad news. After a moment she closed the folder and took a seat in front of me, crossing her legs and folding her hands-on top. Godric, I was dying.

“You’re a bright girl Ms. Potter. You’ve been lightheaded, yet your cheeks have a rosy tint and your skin glows like summer. When was the last time you had a period?” She asked as her lips pressed into a line. 

“I’ve been stressed,” I said as I tried to count back the weeks. Six, seven, eight…

“Accidents will happen my dear. If you’d like to go over your options, we can do so now, if you’d like? It’s ultimately your decision in the end,” She said and reached to touch my hand, putting an end to my counting. 

“Umm, would it be alright…. If I have a moment alone? With the young man outside?” I asked her as I tried to think of how I would say it.

“Of course. Take all the time you need,” She answered, hesitating for a moment. “It’s your choice. I know you may feel like it’s not. But it is your choice, dear,” she said, emphasizing the words before she grabbed the chart before heading to the door.

In a moment, my life had turned from finally being my own free person. An adult, no more school, finally with the family I’d wanted. A few more reckless allowances allotted. Then in a moment, the plan changed. Just as Sirius said. Plans change, then they change again. In a moment shared between Fred and I, something went astray and now the plans we’d made were changed. Now I had to decide, whether to move forward with the original plan, or to change it again. 

“Couldn’t be away from me for too long, could you?” Fred said with a wide smile spread across his face. 

“Freddie…” I said, letting out a huff and rolling my eyes a bit. 

“Not trying to play healer, are you lovie? A bit too realistic for my taste, and for all we know, they’re still waiting outside the door,” He said as he raised an eyebrow and looked through the cabinets.

“I’m pregnant,” I blurted out as I stared at him. He slowly turned around, eyes a bit wider, a look of both confusion and shock on his face

“With joy?” he asked as the realization was beginning to set in. “Are- are you serious?” he whispered. A smile twitched on his lips though he tried to hide it as he noticed I wasn't smiling. “H-how did this-”

“I swear to Godric if you asked me how this happened after the amount of sex we’ve been having, I’m going to poison you in your sleep,” I said to him. 

“Okay. Okay, umm, what do you want to do?” he asked as he pulled the chair up and sat as close to me as possible.

I leaned back on the examination bed and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know,” I said as I folded my arms over my chest. “I’m reckless, okay, that has been made exceedingly clear, and- and I have a lot going on- we- we have a lot going on, and… but my parents were my age when they found out about me. But- I mean…. They were them,” I said as I stuttered through my train of thought.

“And we’re us,” he said, reaching for my hand. “I know we’re young, and we have our whole lives ahead of us, and we’ve been engaged for not even a full twelve hours. I know we just made one step last night, so, whatever you choose, I’m still going to be here by your side. As your best friend, and your soon to be husband,” He said. I turned to look at him. Believing every word, he was saying. “Just let me know what you’re thinking.”

I let my hand, that his rested over sink lower down, until it rested over my lower stomach. “I think that my parents had me. And I turned out pretty well. Is this crazy?” I whispered and smiled at him.

He let out another little breath as he watched our hands. “Can you say it again? Look me in the eyes and say it again,” He requested.

I sat up, intertwining our fingers as I gave him a coy smile that grew to appear genuine. “Freddie, I’m pregnant,” I said again.

“We’re going to have a baby?” He said, confirming our entire conversation. I nodded at him and let a genuine laugh escape my lips. 

“We’re going to have a baby,” I said as he began leaving a million kisses all over my face. 

“Oh, Godric I love you so much!” he said and scooped me up into a hug, allowing the moment to last. 


	68. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone else is busy with the end of school and the joke shop, Elodie takes the day to visit someone unexacting her. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:   
> Lost Boy - Ruth B.  
> Break My Heart Again - FINNEAS  
> Be Alright - Lucy Rose  
> In For The Kill - La Roux (Abbey Road Sessions)  
> Leaves From The Vine - AtinPiano

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Tired and energetic. The only word I could use to describe how I was feeling these last two weeks was tired and energetic. When I woke up in the mornings, I felt like I could run a marathon, but at about lunch time and again at dinner, I felt like I wanted to lay in bed for days. It didn’t hurt that Sirius had eased up and let us get away with Fred sneaking into my room at night. He knew it was happening and refused to say anything. Though once he found out we were very secretly engaged and expecting a baby, he might change his mind.

Excited as he was, I made Fred agree to wait to tell anyone. At least until Harry and Ginny returned from school. Between him and George setting up the shop and me house hunting with Remus and Sirius, there hadn’t been much time for shocking news regardless. Today we were visiting the house from my vision, we’d taken a look at twice already. It was old but something about it kept demanding to be seen again. It was about two miles down the road from the burrow, the closest neighbor was half a mile away, though the house was vacant. It sat right behind a dock that rested on the river, with beautiful green vines creeping up the house. 

“Picture it, we can place a piano right here. Two sofas and a couple of chairs there. A coffee table in the center, we would definitely have to paint, don’t much care for wallpaper,” Sirius said as he walked through the sunny front room.

“I don’t know how much leverage you’ll have if the saleswoman hears you making plans already,” I said to him a bit amused by his excitement. There was a sudden quiet that came over the room. When I turned to look at him, he stood with Remus’s arm draped around his shoulder both with huge grins plastered on their faces.

“It’s ours,” Remus said simply.

“You’ve already purchased it haven’t you?” I asked as I realized the true meaning behind his words. They both nodded at me as I let out a little breath. “Huh, well then. I agree about the wallpaper, but the light in this room would be much better suited for plants not a piano,” I said.

“We can start moving in tomorrow. Keep Grimmuald place as a safe house for The Order. Minerva said she can contact the Dursley’s to have Harry’s belongings sent over,” He said as he went on. It was beautiful. It was everything I wanted. For a moment I’d almost forgotten that the plan had changed.

Looking at them I wanted to tell them, in the hopes they would like both of my announcements. But telling them without Fred here wouldn’t be entirely fair. Though given their protectiveness it was definitely better to do it with plenty of witnesses around. 

Given that I was soon about to be visibly growing another witch or wizard, we’d thought it would be the best idea to elope. Have something quick and easy, no mess about it. Once we took our families into consideration, more specifically Molly, we thought a small end of June wedding would be best. If anyone could plan a wedding in three weeks, it was Molly. Though we agreed, it wouldn’t be something huge, just our families and a handful of friends. Everyone could come dressed as they wanted.

Saturday morning, Molly went with Remus to Kings cross, while Sirius, Mr. Weasley and Bill went down to the shop to help the twins as they made final preparations. It would be the biggest, grandest shop opening Diagon Alley had seen in years. Today however, I had other plans. A mission I needed to complete by myself. Fred offered to keep me company, but he’d been missing too many days away from George. And I needed to do this on my own.

I apparated to a park that I hadn’t been to in years. I think the last time I was here was when I was nine or ten before my memories were taken. The heat wave hadn’t set in yet, it was chilly enough that I could wear a hooded coat and not appear out of place. As I walked down the sidewalk, map in hand, I went over what I wanted to say in my head. I rehearsed it over and over like a script. I’d say it once, and I’d leave. That’s all I’d allow myself.

I took in the sight of the house that matched that of the neighbors to a tea. Every house, the same nine windows, the same brown door with a brass mail slot. The same driveway with a one car garage. It was muggle's idea of normal. And for them it was perfect to give the appearance that nothing in their lives was out of the ordinary. 

I buzzed the doorbell once and waited. Her husband would surely be at work, her son at school. I turned to look at the rose bushes that rested by the window. They were poorly tended to, wilted with petals drying and turning brown. Part of me wanted to revive them, but that wouldn’t be the muggle thing to do. I heard the doorknob wiggle and the door open pulling my attention back.

“Hel—” She began before her breath hitched. Her eyes went wide, and she raised her fingers to cover her mouth. I gave her a moment before taking a step closer and pointing into the house.

“Cuppa tea?” I asked. And stepped in once she moved aside. She’d left the hallway door open exposing the kitchen. I walked in and removed my jumper as I took a seat at the bar. She moved silently through the kitchen as she filled an electric kettle and turned it on. 

“I can’t say I didn’t think this day would ever come, but a call would have sufficed,” She said as she finally broke her silence and set down two mugs and placed tea bags in them. 

“I don’t have a phone. And I hear muggles don’t particularly like owls being the ones to deliver the post,” I said flatly, as I watched her move through the kitchen. She messily cracked open a fresh pack of biscuits as her hands shook the entire time. “You can look at me you know.”

“The resemblance is—” She said and let out a breath as she reached to turn off the bubbling kettle.

“I have heard that, nearly every day of my life,” I said. “I thought about coloring my hair, but it wouldn’t change much.”

She moved closer to me and filled my mug with hot water, stealing glances at me every time she thought I wasn’t looking. When my cup began running over, it snapped her out of her daze, and made her jump back to brace herself to catch her breath as I reached over for a rag and cleaned up the water.

“Why did you come here?” She asked me. Not turning to meet my eyes.

“I thought my aunt Petunia would like to know I’ve finished my schooling, a year early with top marks, and I’ll be beginning a job I look forward to, and that I just moved into a house I’ve always dreamed of,” I said as I felt myself getting progressively more upset and angrier. “I did all that. No thanks to you,” I said as I riffled through my bag. “And I need your signature on this,” I said, placing the document and a muggle pen on the counter. “It relinquishes your guardianship of Harry and names me and our godfather his Guardians,” She stepped over and skimmed over it quickly, not touching the pen.

“Is that all?” She asked, looking between me and the documents. “I can’t imagine what you may think of me if I sign that,” She said, grabbing the towel and placing it on the drying rack by the sink.

“I can’t particularly say I think much of you now,” I told her honestly. “So please, sign it. You’ve been a ghost my entire life, and not the most maternal in my brothers. It’s the least you can do. Let me hold onto the only family I have, and sign it,” I said nudging it forward. 

She stepped back up to the counter and lifted the pen, only hesitating for a moment. And then he did as I asked. “I don’t know what you expect to find, but I hope you find it,” She said and set the pen down, nudging it back to me. “Will that be all then? My husband often comes home for lunch,” she asked and rested her hands on her hips.

“Not quite,” I said and reached over to begin putting my jumper on. “I think you should know that I remember the day we met. I remember the way your curls were pinned up, the way your jasmine perfume smelled as it mixed with the smell of rain in the air. I even remember the still photographs Minerva handed to you. And I was a happy child. I wasn’t treated like a house worker, or put in a cupboard under the stairs,” I said and stole a peak at the cupboard.

“Is there a point to this?” She asked weakly as she took a step to stand in the way of my line of sight.

“Did you ever think about reaching out to me?” I asked softly to hide the fact that my voice could break at any moment. “Did you ever want to know me?” I pressed further and met her eyes.

My question broke through her wall slightly. Her eyes were answer enough. “I always wanted a daughter. My husband and I considered trying to have a girl, when—” She stopped, knowing that I knew exactly what I was referring to. “You know there was one Mother’s Day, when my son Dudley went out front and brought me a flower before sitting in front of the television. Harry walked all over the neighborhood, and when he came back, he had given me a flower as well. He was about seven years old, and he brought me a lily. I thanked him and sent him off to his room. The only thing I could have offered you, was the reminder that your family was broken. And you didn’t deserve that.”

I felt a tear fall from my eye but wiped it away before it could reach my chin. “Well you deserve to live with that. Do you— do you know what the word ‘Heriath’ means?” I asked and watched her shake her head. “It’s the feeling of longing for a home that never was. It- It’s a homesickness for a time or place you can never return to. You may have chosen to cut ties with your sister, for whatever reasons the two of you had. But Harry and I, we deserved a family. I’ll send someone over to collect his belongings in about an hour,” I said and stepped passed her towards the door. “I’m getting married at the end of the month,” I told her as my hand held the doorknob.

“I assume he’s like you?” She asked and I turned to look at her neutral expression.

I let out a breath. I shouldn’t have been surprised that that was what she cared about. No, I should have expected as much. “Yes. He is. As will our baby be,” I told her with a deadpan expression on my face, my lips pressed into a line. “I’d extend the invitation but—” I tried but was met with a moment of silence. Not so much as a ‘congratulations’ was spoken.

“I truly wish you a life of happiness,” She said to me politely, as I nodded and turned back for the door. “Glass bottles,” She said behind me. “Glass bottles are best for feeding a baby,” She said.

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. Goodbye, Mrs. Dursley,” I said and left. 

I stood on the other side of the door for a moment, taking in a breath, refusing to give power to the part of me that wondered what might have been. I reached over and touched a single leaf on her rose bush, giving life to the undernourished garden as my parting gift. This life was never mine. I didn’t regret my decision to show up at her doorstep, but I had no further place in her world.

I took another look around before leaning back into the cover of the door and apparated into the vacant flat above the twin’s shop. I went down the staircase and found all the men hard at work setting up a few last-minute racks, stocking products on shelves, and musing over a wall of rubber ducks. 

“There you are!” I heard George call out by the cashbox. Fred on the other side of the counter. I walked over and took my bag off of my shoulder and removed my jumper, placing them on the counter beside the cashbox. “Decided you’d arrive once all the hard work was done, did you?” George said jokingly. Though strangely spot on.

Fred came around and hugged me from behind, letting his hands rest subtly on my stomach. “How did it go?” he asked, kissing my jaw, and resting his chin in the crook of my neck.

“It’s done,” I said and turned to look at him. “As expected, I suppose, but it’s over now.” He reached to grab my face, moving his thumb back and forth over my cheek where the tear had left its stain. 

I looked over at George who wouldn’t stop staring at my stomach and I knew. “You told him, didn’t you,” I said, not asking him. 

“He practically pried it out of me, love. Merlin's honest truth,” Fred said.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of George's eyes, waking him up from his gaze. “You two are incorrigible, honestly. I need to send the documents out. Before they get back,” I said and grabbed his hand to place a kiss into his palm before reaching into my bag “Don’t tell anyone else just yet, please?” I asked and began heading over to Pigwidgeon. 

***

Moving was relatively easy for wizards. Especially since we could shrink all the furniture and fit it into our coat pockets. With a flick of a want, clothes tucked away in closets were packed in boxes, also to be shrunken down and carried. With another flick, everything was in its proper place. 

Sirius insisted on new furniture, even though I had a perfectly good bed in my room in Godric’s Hollow. But to him, if everyone else was getting a new bed, so was I. Ginny loved the notion as she very unsubtly picked out all my furniture with Fred and I sharing a room in mind. The hardest part was setting up the floo to connect only to the Burrow and to the shop in Diagon Alley. Though that only took about five minutes. With everyone’s help, by the time we were finished, Molly had an early dinner ready. All the Weasley’s were present, with the exception of Percy and Charlie. Though Charlie was trying to get time off at some point in the summer.

“Tomorrow we can go into London and get a takeaway pizza,” Sirius whispered to me and Harry as we entered the dining area.

“Ooo,” Harry and I both said as our eyes widened slightly.

Remus gave up his usual seat next to me for Fred while he sat next to harry. This was a good sign. Throughout dinner, Fred was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. Every now and then I had to place my hand on his knee to signal for him to settle down. But his excitement had the better of him. 

“Should we make a toast?” Mr. Weasley suggested from the end of the table, eyes meeting Sirius and Remus. I’d been thankful that I stuck to water today, so no one would think it was odd if I were drinking wine and then proceeded to make an announcement.

“Yes!” Sirius said excitedly, clinking his glass before standing. “Well for starters an enormous thank you, to everyone for all your help with the move. Remus and I couldn’t be more thankful to have everyone gathered around our table. But on a more personal note, Elodie and Harry, thank you, for this house, that we look forward to building into a home,” Sirius said before placing his glass down, raising both his index fingers and exiting the room only to come back with both his hands behind his back. “Now, we know you’re an adult, and you’re just about,” Sirius said as he handed us each an envelope.

I opened mine up and pulled out a stapled document similar to one that I’d just completed for Harry. Only, this one had my name on it, with Sirius and Remus as well. 

“It’s your choice, but, if it’s alright with you, we’d like to adopt you. The both of you,” Remus said to Harry and me. I looked up meet his eyes, feeling a burning sensation building in my eyes. 

“What do you say?” Sirius asked us. 

I looked at Harry, who was already happy beyond any measure of words. “Thank you,” I said softly and nodded my head. I placed the paper on the clear space in front of me as I stood up and hugged Sirius. After a moment, he opened his arm, taking in Harry and Remus as well. 

“To the Black-Lupin-Potters,” Remus said, as he stepped back to his seat, raising his glass of water.

“To the Black-Lupin Potters!” Everyone else said, raising their glasses and clinking together, smiles on everyone's face. 

Desserts came out, and I’d almost forgotten why I’d been in such an anxious mood beforehand. But when Fred’s leg started shaking, it reminded me that I wasn’t only emotional due to my new family. Though that was a big factor. Pie had been consumed and all sharp objects were out of view. I looked at Fred and smiled at him, giving him a little nod. He’d been so excited; I’d told him he could do the talking, so long as he didn’t muck everything up.

He lifted his spoon and clinked his glass once before standing awkwardly. “Right, I’ve got an important announcement to make as well,” He said confidently, making sure to look at everyone at the table. 

“Ooo,” Ron said, egging him on.

“Exciting,” Harry added on. The pair of them, I swear.

“We’ve decided, after a fair bit of thought, to get married. Elodie and I,” Fred said happily. He reached for my hand, which I gave him and smiled.

“Yes!” Ginny called from her end of the table.

“Well done Freddie boy,” Bill called to him.

Everyone else was in delight. To my surprise, Remus and Sirius had smiles on their faces. “When we saw his reaction after the hospital, we figured it was only a matter of time,” Remus said, reaching for my free hand. 

Sirius leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. “Though we had hoped it would have been just a bit longer. Not so close to our announcement.” 

“Wait for it,” George said under his breath. My head snapped to throw him a dirty look.

Fred took a seat, feeling relieved that no one had stabbed him yet. But when I looked at him and raised an eyebrow to let him know that he wasn’t quite finished yet.

“Oh, right. One more thing!” Fred said and stood back up. “We’ll want the wedding to be fairly soon, uh,” He said, before looking around the room at everyone's suddenly puzzled faces, then back down at me as I reached for his hand again, sending a warm spark though to him. “Because we’re having a baby too,” He said. His eyes darted back and forth between his mother and Sirius; who’s eyes went dark as the happy musing went silent. 

“Are you serious?” Harry asked across from me.

“Well, technically he’s Sirius,” I said and gestured with my hand. The joke didn’t land the same. “Tough room. Okay, well, um, yes and no. Except, Yes!”

“Is- Is that why-” Molly began as she stared at Fred and me.

“No!” Fred answered quickly as he took his seat. “No, we were engaged before we found out. At least ten hours before.”

“Mmm, don’t think that last part was necessary,” I said quietly. 

My eyes darted back and forth between Sirius and his wand in his pocket. But he wasn’t there yet. He was still fixed on Fred. He was either trying to work through it or deciding how he could get him alone to make it quick and quiet. 

“Alright, kids, how about you head outside and give us a moment,” Mr. Weasley said. Everyone listened, leaving me and Fred alone with his parents and mine. There was a long moment of silence, where no one wanted to say anything. I reached for Fred’s hand under the table, which he squeezed, letting me know that the silence was freaking him out.

“Say something. Please,” I asked.

Remus let out a huffed breath as I saw his eyes shift through emotions. “It’s a lot… to process, at once,” He said.

“How did this happen? You’re still so young,” Molly asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You’re children,” Remus added.

“I suppose when we were at school. We just found out three weeks ago, the day we came to look at the house for the first time. The healer said I’m about three months along, eleven weeks about now,” I said, giving her as much information as I could.

“You’ve known for three weeks and didn’t once say anything?” Sirius said, finally breaking his silence. His stare had moved from Fred to me. Behind his eyes he was still working through a plethora of emotions. “Can you give me one reason why I shouldn’t-”

“I wanted to wait until we were all together. Preferably with plenty of witnesses in case you thought of stabbing him or transforming into a dog and ripping him apart,” I said regretting that I had just given him ideas. “You told me, that plans are made, and then they change. This can be a good change,” I said and placed my hand over his clenched fist.

“You’re going to be a Grandpappy,” Fred said to Sirius whose eyes went dark all over again.

“Nope, no, too soon,” I said to Fred quickly. “Listen, I know this is a shock, to everyone. We weren’t exactly expecting anything like to happen, but we’ve decided now. And we’re happy, we just want you all to share that with us as well.” I said and looked over and Molly and Arthur. “We’re well aware that we’re very young, but…”

“We have a bond….that I’ve never seen in anyone else before. So, whether it’s at the end of the month or five years from now, or twenty years from now, we’re still going to love each other and dive headfirst into every situation that comes our way. So, there’s no point in waiting, we know what we want,” Fred said helping me.

“You know typically the suitor is supposed to ask for a blessing before a proposal is made,” Sirius said, eyes narrowing in on Fred’s face.

“Well technically she asked me,” Fred said softly.

“Thank you. That really needed to be made clear,” I said tilting my head towards him slightly. 

“He looked like he was ready to pounce—”

“No, I told you to play it cool—” 

“Well, I’d say they’re ready,” Arthur said from the end of the table, putting an end to our side conversation. “Surely you remember what it’s like Molly. When you know, you know. And when it’s right, you have to be all in.” He had a smile on his face as he rubbed his thumb on Mrs. Weasley’s thumb. I wondered if she felt the same comfort from his touch as I felt from Fred’s? Surely, she must have, as her hard exterior began to soften. 

“Thanks’ dad,'' Fred said. “And I swear, we’re going to get our own house, and we won’t be relying on handouts, and when business is booming, I’m going to get her a ring,” Fred said before redirecting his attention to me. “We didn’t ask for a blessing before, but we’re asking now,” He said and looked Sirius in the eye.

“You say you love her,” He said simply.

“Sirius,” Remus said as he questioned what he was doing.

Sirius raised his hand to tell Remus to give him this allowance. “You say you love her, and you want to have this child, but what does this all mean to you?”

Fred looked at me, at my face, my hair, my lips, until his eyes fixed on the pinecone piece of his wand, that rested around my neck. “It means I can finally breathe. It’s strange, but I think I was drowning without you, and I didn’t even know it. You were the breath that I needed.”

I felt a million tiny guppies swimming in circles in my stomach, all falling in love with every word that escaped his lips. I made a note to remember this moment, for the rest of my life. The moment when he’d prove to everyone, he was always sure about me. 

“Well, I think Black-Lupin-Potter-Weasley is a mouthful. A shield needs a good strong name, but that’s just borderline cruelty,” Sirius said, opening his clenched fist, as curling his fingers asking for an embrace. I raised to my feet and moved to hug him. Surely, he wouldn’t be helping us write vows or anything of the sort, but at least he wouldn’t have his wand pressed to Fred’s neck.

“Be true,” I heard Remus say as Fred had extended his hand. 

I went back to stand next to Fred, who snaked his arm around my waist. “So, should I call you both dad?” Fred said, causing me to instantly stiff.

“No,” They said at the same time in a flat voice.

“No matter, a baby! We’ll need to brew you up a few potions with heaps of goodness for a growing baby,” Molly said and came around to hug the both of us. “Eleven weeks, you’re going to begin showing soon.” She placed a hand over my stomach. I felt like I was going to need to get used to this.

“Right so we were thinking about a wedding at the end of the month. That is, only if you object to us eloping?” Fred said coyly.

“Too much. Way, way, way too much,” I told him.

“What?” He said innocently.

“I mean with the comments, and the jokes. Just, read the room Freddie, come on,” I said sarcastically.


	69. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans are made, and everything seems to be going completely well. But will a letter delivered by Minerva prove to be more than the family can handle?
> 
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Turning Page - Sleeping at Last  
> So this is love - Ilene Woods  
> November Rain - Guns N' Roses

**~Elodie’s POV~**

When I wasn’t at the river with Ginny, Harry, and Ron, I was at the Burrow, trying to make arrangements for what Mrs. Weasley called a small to medium sized wedding ceremony. It would be outside of the house, with the sounds of the river in the back. They would set up a large canopy with twinkling lights, just as I’d seen. Fred and I insisted everyone could dress as they pleased. As formal or as casual as they wished, but Mrs. Weasley wasn’t having any of it. One night in particular when she’d scolded me for standing too close to the Microwave Sirius purchased, Fred had offered to put her into a full body bind. 

There was still a matter I had to see too, nonetheless. I told Ginny, Minerva and Mrs. Weasley I’d meet them at the dress shop after I made a quick trip to Gringotts. Mrs. Weasley sent me with Lunch for Bill to leave for him as I withdrew money from my vault. I was assisted by Griphook to my vault, and as I walked to where Bill told me his office was, I noticed him standing over a desk, laughing and smiling. I half thought of backing away slowly and giving him his privacy.

“Elodie?” I heard a thick French accent call. Her face was still burned in my memory, though I had to admit, her English had improved from the last time I saw her.

“Fleur Delacour,” I said and smiled at her as she came up to me and embraced me, leaving a kiss on both of my cheeks. “Oh, hi! I didn’t know you were back in London,” I told her as we separated.

“I took a job here to help with my English,” She said. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to stop by my vault, and drop off some lunch for Bill here,” I said and handed over a bag to Bill. 

“Oh! You two know each other?” She asked as she looked between the both of us.

“Elodie here is going to be my sister soon,” Bill said as he stepped into our conversation. “She's engaged to my brother. You two know each other?” He asked.

Fleur and I exchanged a look for a moment, remembering the year we met. “She was a Triwizard Champion. Alongside Cedric Diggory,” I said and paused for a moment.

“Elodie was very kind during my time at Hogwarts. She complimented my dress and made me feel less nervous about dancing at the yule ball,” Fleur said kindly. 

“Speaking of dresses,” I said, trying to make my exit. “I should be off. I’m searching for my wedding dress today.” 

“I’ll walk you out. Excuse me a moment,” He said to Fleur. I looked up at him as we began walking out, a smile plastered on both of our faces. “You’re doing that thing you do Potter,” He said.

“You called me your sister,” I said in a joking tone. “Soon to be, but regardless, you called me your sister!” I pressed. He rolled his eyes and gave me a fake punch to the arm. “Hey, it might not matter what I think, but Fleur is very kind. If you like, you can invite her to the wedding,” I said as we reached the lobby of the bank.

“To be honest, you’re the only girl outside of the family mum has actually taken a liking to. I wouldn’t want her to feel out of place. It’s still so new,” He said showing a bit of his vulnerability. 

“Nonsense. She’s my friend, I’d make sure she didn’t feel out of place,” I told him. “Just, mull it over. Has Fred talked to you about the Ceremony?” I asked to which he shook his head. “Thought so. Well just so you know, we would like for you to be the one to officiate the ceremony. If you would do us the honor,” I asked him kindly. “Please say yes. The thought of the local bloke from the church marrying us seems so impersonal.”

“I would be honored,” Bill said and took me into a hug, giving me a good squeeze. 

“Brilliant,” I said as he set me down. “Right, well that’s taken care of, I am off to find a dress, and then I need to check on your brother's suits. And at some point, I’d really like a biscuit and some hot chocolate,” I said, as I zipped up my jumper.

“Remember to drink water. Keep yourself and my niece or nephew hydrated,” he said and pointed at me with his lips pursed slightly.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” I said with a laugh and turned down the street. 

With summer in full swing, Diagon Alley was busy with students and their families. I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and walked out towards muggle London. Again, it was a bit packed with young men and women enjoying the beginning of summer. The dress shop was only a few buildings away. A white brick lined a big panel window with a dress on display. Ivory. I wanted something Ivory, just like I'd seen in my vision.

Minerva and Mrs. Weasley’s tastes were a bit outdated. Though they tried, keeping an open mind to what Ginny and I thought would work. Though Minerva would have preferred I wore white, she couldn’t argue that I thought it would be too much with the flowers. That and it seemed rather hypocritical to wear white while I was growing a baby inside of me.

I placed a veil in Ginny’s hair, so she felt more included. That and I wanted to get a look of what she may look like one day when my brother and her finally admitted they fancied each other. I told her she could pick whatever dress she wanted to wear as my maid of honor. I wouldn’t be one of those brides that made everyone where something they hated. She settled on a lovely shade of deep emerald green which would match the leaves from the flowers stunningly. 

“Have the healers given you a due date yet?” Ginny asked from the other side of the curtain as I allowed myself a moment. 

“December third,” I called out.

“Right, well. 1996. Add eleven years…Looks like I will be retiring in 2007,” Minerva said.

“Why’s that dear?” Molly asked her.

“The Weasley and The Potter bloodlines are converging. Would you want to be at the castle to see the mayhem that child will reign upon everyone?” Minerva firmly said, making me and Ginny burst into a rage of laughter.

“Okay, I think this is the one,” I said as I stepped out of the fitting room. I stepped out in the twelfth dress I’d tried on today, except this was the only one that I was excited to try on. Ivory, with gold and white stitching and beading. Little white pearl flowers, and a tulle overlay. It was  _ the _ dress. 

“Gin, are you crying?” I asked as I heard a sniffle.

“No!” She said loudly, her voice breaking. “Oh, shut it. You’re about to be my sister, and you’re going to wear that dress. Hands down, that is the dress,” She said. I turned to look at myself. She was right. I wanted to wear this dress every single day. There wasn’t a single thing that was wrong with it. And it had just enough wiggle room that even if I started showing it would be comfortable. 

“I agree, only, no veil. Instead, we can put baby's breath in your hair,” Minerva suggested. “Oh, my crazy girl,” She said with a smile.

“Are you getting soft on me Mimi?” I said to her jokingly as I looked at her through the mirror before turning back to look at her. 

“I am not made of stone,” She said and wiped a sniffle away. “Right, well, I think we all agreed this is the one. Yes?” She said as she smoothed out her skirt.

“Mmm, yes. But maybe I should wear it a bit longer? Just to make sure? You know, wear it out to make sure it moves just right?” I said and hugged my arms around myself, holding onto the dress. It was almost as if there was no article of clothing that would ever fit me better than this. There wasn’t anything that would look as beautiful on me. When we were finishing up at the dress shop, I grabbed my bag and the garment bag my dress was in. 

“This arrived for you at the castle,” Minerva said as she handed me a thick yellow envelope. “I wouldn’t read it quite yet. But it’s to do with what happened in the Department of Mysteries… with Mr. Malfoy,” She said hesitantly. 

I gave her a nod and tucked it into my bag. “I’ll have a look later on,” I told her. 

We went back to Diagon Alley together, but Ginny and I broke off for a few moments to stop by Madam Malkin’s to ensure that the dress robes the boys ordered weren't ghastly. The shop attendant was kind enough to offer to have their dress robes delivered to The Burrow before closing, which was music to my ears. Everything was going smoothly, I had to push away thoughts that it was almost too good to be true. When we finally arrived at the joke shop, everything looked like it was ready and in place for opening tomorrow. Even Charlie arrived, wanting to be present for the big day, or as he said, ‘ready to fly the getaway broom’. 

“This is that muggle band ‘Queen’ right? The one with the really long songs” Charlie asked as he bobbed his head to the music that the twins were playing in the shop. They were all huddled around the counter while Fred fiddled with the register.

“No, this is ‘November Rain’ by Guns n’ Roses, but we do listen to a lot of Queen as well,” I heard George answer him as he looked over a book. 

“It’s brilliant don’t you think? Sirius gave us the record,” Fred asked as he set down his wand. I walked over and set my dress on the counter behind him before reaching up for a kiss. It wasn’t too difficult to get him to listen to Muggle music, so long as it was in his words, ‘good music’.

“It seems so bloody long, I mean the ones I’ve heard go on for six or eight minutes,” Charlie said. “Hello beautiful,” He said to me with a wink.

“Well, I pity your future wife if you think six or eight minutes is forever,” I said and shot him a wink. “Hello Mr. Weasley, Ready for opening day tomorrow?” I asked as I leaned my head up to kiss him once more.

“I am. How about you? Do you think you’re ready to be Mrs. Weasley in two weeks?” he asked and placed a hand on either side of my face.

“I do,” I answered and wrapped my arms around his waist. “I don’t think I’ll ever want to take my dress off.”

“Must you break my heart like this in front of me?” Charlie said, dramatically throwing a hand over his heart. 

George closed his book and wacked Charlie in the arm with it. “Oy, you only know about the wedding. Wait till you hear their other announcement,” He said. “And you, the marriage only counts if you take the dress off and consummate it.” George said to us, causing me to blush a deep red.

***

She was right. Minerva was always right. The Ministry was calling me to speak in front of the Wizenagamot about Lucious Malfoy’s actions the night of the battle in the Department of Mysteries. It didn’t say whether it was to defend his actions or to be used to grant him more years, just that I was being called to give my recollection. 

What made my surprise near heart stopping was that in the envelope, was a letter from Draco, asking if he could write to me. My initial reaction was to burn it. Writing to him would give him my location, and by association perhaps give his aunt my location. Besides, what could he possibly have to say to me? The last time I saw him he was helping Umbridge keep us tied in a room. 

What was truly unfortunate was that I had to be at the ministry and miss the grand opening of the twins joke shop. It wasn’t something I could get out of. It was an official Ministry summons. I thought about reaching out to Percy and seeing if he could do anything. But given his silence I doubted he would be interested in helping. The only silver lining was that Sirius said he would go with me. So, I wouldn’t be there on my own.

_ He’s coming miss… _

__ Cat ran in with a meow and laid on top of the spread-out sheets of paper I had in front of me.

“Hey,” Harry said as he knocked on the door of my room. “Remus said to let you know they’re ready to go to the Burrow for dinner.”

“Okay, I’m coming,” I told her and began tucking the documents away again. They didn’t call him. Only me. I didn’t really understand why that would happen. Though, perhaps it had something to do with Draco reaching out to me personally.

As much as Mrs. Weasley enjoyed having everyone under the same roof, she was at ease being back in her own home. “Ahh! There you are. Dinner is just about ready. Why don’t you all join everyone outside,” She said as we arrived through the floo. The boys all did as they were told, but I lingered behind to see if I could help her.

“We’ll be eating outside. Keep mixing this while I take the settings out,” Mrs. Weasley asked as I took off my jumper, leaving me in just my shirt and jeans.

The smell of mashed potatoes and butter filled the air. I didn’t know if it was because I was pregnant or starving, but it smelled better than anything she’d ever cooked before. Then again, I said the same thing when she made French toast about a week ago. I heard steps walk into the room, but just assumed it was Mrs. Weasley. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred stopped in his tracks, beaming with a smile.

I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, suspicious about what he was up to. But before I could ask, he walked over to me, and crouched down to kiss my stomach, smiling into my shirt. I thought I was just a bit bloated today, but my bump was showing more than normal. 

“All right Freddie?” I asked as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. Burning the sight of him into my memory.

“We made that,” he whispered before looking up to me. His words alone would have been enough to make me melt. The look on his face, turned me to goop. I really didn’t think I could love him more than I already did, but here he was. Proving me wrong. 

“Thirteen weeks. Guppy is the size of a small peach,” I said to him as he rested his forehead against my stomach. “It’s starting to all feel real, you know?” I asked.

“Daddy, huh?” He whispered even lower.

“I think that word was what got us here in the first place,” I said and ruffled his hair, giving him a look when he faced me again.

“Elodie Potter. There are children present you know,” He said jokingly. “Early day tomorrow, I feel like I won’t be able to sleep from the excitement,” Fred said as he stood up and leaned on the counter.

“Right, I actually need to talk to you about that—” I began.

“Alright, everyone outside. Dinner is ready. I’ll take that dear,” Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed us away.

In the yard, they had extended the kitchen table to accommodate everyone. We all sat around, passing bowls and plates. The fun part about always being hungry was that I felt like I was finally able to outeat Ron. 

“Have you thought about what you’re going to say tomorrow?” Sirius asked me. I widened my eyes at him, but it was too late.

“What do you mean?” Fred asked. 

“I was trying to tell you, but it can wait,” I told Fred, who removed his hand from my back and was now focused on me. “They called me to speak in front of the Wizenagamot at Lucious Malfoy’s trial tomorrow,” I said, looking down at my plate. 

“S- so you told them to piss off right?” Fred asked with a fake laugh coaxing his voice. 

“It’s not that simple, the Malfoy’s are making a big deal of the trial. All the evidence against him has given him a life sentence, though the Malfoys would prefer for him to be allowed house arrest, due to him being cooperative,” Mr. Weasley explained. 

“He’s safer in prison,” Sirius added. I was shocked by the weight of his words. He of all people knew just how terrible Azkaban was. So, for him to say something like that, it must have meant it was true. 

I looked back at Fred who was visibly not happy with the situation. “You know I want to be there; the shop is your dream and–"

“No- El, that doesn’t matter, but they want to put you in a room with him. What are they going to ask you to speak at Greyback’s trial next?” He asked. There was a silence that fell over the table. I’d only found out today while reading through the documents, but surely Mr. Weasley knew and must have told Sirius and Remus. “What?” Fred asked.

“Fenrir Greyback escaped Auror's custody before they arrived at Azkaban. No one’s seen him, but they suspect he’s staying close to You-Know-Who,” Mr. Weasley answered. 

“So, she’s here out in the open while Greyback is out there? Did the ministry not take into consideration that he might come after her again? Or that the trial would put her right in his line of sight?” Fred said fists clenched on the table.

“You don’t need to talk about me like I’m not here,” I said, feeling a growing pressure behind my eyes. Worse and worse the more my frustration built.

“This trial would make the difference between Malfoy being able to walk on the streets and him staying in Azkaban,” Remus said. I felt my hand clench around my glass as he other tightened into a fist. “And if Greyback made an appearance at the Ministry he’d be taken away on sight.” I lowered my head and took him a deep breath, trying to push back a shift I felt.

“So, then you’ll put her in a line of danger with the hope of him being taken away?” Fred spat back at Remus. “He already escaped once—”

I slammed my fist down on the table, pushing everyone else’s chairs back in the process as well. I couldn’t help it, but it had been so long since a shift had taken over like this. “What the hell does everyone want from me?” I said and threw my napkin from my lap onto my plate and moved to go into the house.

I paced the living room from the distance of the floo to the knitting chair. Running my hand through my hair as I tried to catch my breath. How did they expect me to be the one to put Malfoy away? How was that fair? I knew it was the right thing to do, but what about his family? His wife, I didn’t know what her level of involvement was, and she was after all Sirius’s cousin. And Draco- Oh Godric, he was my cousin now.

Most of all I hated that I couldn’t see things as they were in black and white. I saw all the gray and colored areas that added layers to the world. I knew what the right thing to do would be. But was it fair that it wasn’t necessarily the right thing to me? Before I knew it, I was sitting on the knitting chair, my head between my knees trying to find a steady breathing rhythm.

I thought I had passed this. Passed snapping every time a shift took over. Passed leaving the room instead of working through a problem. And worst of all, I thought I was passed not being able to breathe. When I finally caught my breath, I stood up, and apparated to the only place I knew would calm me down in a moment like this. 

**~Fred’s POV~**

I sat on the bed, next to Cat, who’d finally let close enough to lightly stroke my fingers along his coat. I searched the Burrow, I went to her house, I even checked the Joke shop. She was gone. I came back and waited. She’d come back. She always came back to me. Only this time it was taking longer than I felt comfortable with. Danger was out there. And while I hated to give into her theory of ‘The Potter Curse’, there was no denying she was a magnet for trouble. 

With a loud crack in the hallway, the door creaked open and she stepped inside. Cat quickly let out a loud Meow, as if someone had stepped on his tail, and ran to her side.

“Traitor,” I said to him. “I swear we were getting along a moment ago.”

She moved quietly throughout the room, dropping her bag and removing her jumper, placing it in the laundry chute. “He’s temperamental, takes after me I suppose,” She said quietly and she pulled her hair up. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Can I just say one last thing?” I asked her as I sat up and patted the bed next to me. “I’m sorry. I spoke in a response. I didn’t think about how you would see it, how it’s not simple to you.”

“It should be though,” she said simply. 

“If you saw things in black and white, you wouldn’t be you,” I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. “So you go, and say what you feel is the right thing to say. And when it’s over, the grand opening will still be going on, and the day will go on. The planning can wait one day.”

She looked down at her stomach that had settled slightly, making her beautiful bump appear smaller. “Do you think they’ll be this confusing?” She asked. 

“Godric I hope so,” I said, causing her to look at me with a raised eyebrow. “Then that mean he or she is as smart, kind and caring as you are,” I said and moved my hand to rest over her stomach. “Can you feel any movement?” I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

“Mmm, it feels like a lot of little Guppies swimming around, but nothing too crazy,” She answered.

“Guppy, please tell em that a nickname and not a possible name. Though it is better than naming the baby, Baby,” I said to her, earring the pillow she threw my way.


	70. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time around. With a decision to make about the trial, an unexpected conversation throws Elodie off center. After an unexpected article and a stronger shift taking over, the truth about Elodie's childhood is revealed.
> 
> Songs used for this chapter:  
> The Targaryen Wolf - Peter Gundry  
> Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer  
> Rooftops - Melissa McClellansand

**~Elodie’s POV~**

The cold marble bench underneath my bum made me regret not bringing a coat with me. It sent a wave of nerves that I didn’t need, washing through my entire body. I couldn’t think of what to wear as a witness so I squeezed into my funeral dress, but I didn't think to bring my coat. I knew the ministry was almost entirely marble, and that most people worked better in a cooler environment. I knew it was probably just the nerves, and that it was something so minor. But I wasn’t cold, I was damn near freezing.

I sat sandwiched between Sirius and Remus. Everyone else was at the joke shop, just as I wished I was. We sat in silence, I couldn’t think of anything to say that would take my mind off of the cold feeling. But it felt like we’d been waiting out here for hours. 

“It won’t be so bad, all they ask is that you tell them the truth,” Sirius reminded me. He didn’t understand how it was two completely different things. The truth, and my truth. 

“I’m going to go see if they’ll call you in soon,” Remus said and disappeared behind a corner. 

I sat with Sirius who would give my shoulders a squeeze from time to time. My eyes fixed on the marble cracks of the tile. Counting and following the pattern. The way they sprawled out like tree roots. Every now and then someone would walk down the hall and step on the trail, making me follow a different route. So maybe it was more like water. Forging a new path when an obstacle came in it’s way.

“What are you doing here?” I heard a woman's voice say a few feet from us. I hadn’t noticed the clicking of her heels on the floor. But the company she kept made me aware of who she was in a fraction of a second.

“I am here with my daughter,” Sirius said angrily.

“Your what?” She said back to him.

“Mrs. Malfoy, you shouldn’t talk to them,” Her lawyer said as he tried to coax her into walking away. 

“They’re ready for y-,” Remus said coming around the corner, stopping once he saw the scene in front of us. I rose to my feet quickly, Sirius’s hand firmly on my back, and began walking passed them.

“Come on mum,” Draco said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Draco?” I said and turned around quickly. I marched to stand in front of him and handed him the envelope that had been slipped in with the documents I'd received. “No matter what happens…” I couldn’t think of what I wanted to tell him. To what? Never write to me again? To never ask me to do him a favor again? To tell him I’m doing this all for him? My mind went blank. So instead, I turned around, and began walking back towards Sirius and Remus. 

“Wait,” Narcissa called. “Please, I know you’re a kind girl,” She whispered and stepped closer to me, face as soft as any mothers would be. “Draco tells me you're extraordinarily smart, and you’re unusually kind. You’re friends, of sorts, and now you’re cousins. So please, name your price, anything.”

“What?” I felt my heart stop. What was she asking me? Was… Was she really asking me how much my silence would cost? 

“Get away from her,” Sirius said, stepping over to me defensively. “What is wrong with you Narcissa?”

“No please, my son. It’s for my son,” She said as her lawyer tried to pull her away. 

She wasn’t asking for her husband's sake. She was only doing what was best for Draco. And then it made sense to me, that instinct everyone talks about a mother having. It hadn’t really hit me yet, probably because it felt like I had little fishes swimming inside of my stomach. Everything she did, is for the sake and safety of her child. 

***

I sat alone, in a chair, in the direct middle of the room. Witches and wizards all lining the raisers around Minister Scrimgeour. Percy at his side. I couldn’t bare the thought of turning to look at Draco or Remus and Sirius. So when I wasn’t looking at Scrimgeour, I was looking at my feet.

“Continued disciplinary hearing into the offences committed by one Mr. Lucious Malfoy. The Wizenagamot calls Ms. Elodie Lilian Potter to speak on recount for that night- w- my apologies, there seems to be two separate requests for a change of name. Now is it Elodie Lilian Black-Lupin-Potter, or Elodie Lilian Weasley?” Minister Scrimgeour said, opening the hearing.

“Currently my surname is Black-Lupin-Potter, but it will soon be Weasley-Potter,” I said, correcting him. 

I looked up and saw a deadpan expression on Percy’s face. Fred hadn’t wanted to reach out to him to let him know we were to be married in less than two weeks, even though I nudged him to. Percy was proud as was Fred, and even though he’d been proven wrong in his belief to stand with Minister Fudge, he still hadn’t spoken to his family. I knew it hurt Fred deep down, but I knew him well enough to try and make him budge on this.

“Very well, Let the record reflect the current surname for Ms. Elodie Lilian Black-Lupin-Potter in high respects. Now Ms. it has been brought to the attention of the court that it in fact was not Mr. Malfoy that caused injuries to your arm and head during the events that took place inside of the Department of Mysteries, is this correct?” Minister Scrimgeour asked, beginning his line of official questioning.

I swallowed down a breath, hoping that I wouldn’t have a panic attack in the middle of the trial in front of everyone, and have to hear about it again later in the Daily Prophet. “Yes, that’s correct. It was Fenrir Greyback who caused the most of my injuries,” I said and heard a few whispers erupt. 

“And is it true as Mr. Malfoy claims, that he did not cause you any harm on the night said events took place?” Scrimgeour pressed further. 

I looked at Draco, and his sad eyes and the way he cared for his mother. Then I let an Occlumency charm wash over my body. I just needed it for a bit, just enough to not feel the pain of remembering that night. Enough to not regret my decision of my answer. Enough to feel certain.

“Ms. Potter?” One of the witches on the asked, calling my attention back.

“No,” I said turning back to face the Minister, hearing a few gasps from the raisers. “Mr. Malfoy specifically stated that I was not to be harmed,” I said, cold as possible. 

“Quiet,” Scrimgeour said, calling everyone to order. “And do you know why he would specifically ask for you not to be harmed?” 

I felt the deep pit of regret sink into my stomach. I couldn’t let them know. For all I knew, there were hidden Death Eaters present. Or worse, someone that would accuse me of Dark magic and for all knew, would want me burned at the stake like some of the witches suffered in my head. It wasn’t about Narcissa. It wasn’t even about Draco. Now, it was about me.

“No. I don’t know why,” I answered. 

“Very well, and would you be willing to submit a memory to the Pensieve to recount the events said night?” Scrimgeour asked.

Fuck. I hadn’t thought that they would have asked me for that. Stand as a witness sure, but that? Especially since it would mean whoever saw it play out, would see how I saved Sirius that night. See that Malfoy specifically said it was the Dark lord's decree that I not be harmed. I felt my heart rate beating in my ears, and my lungs struggling to take in a breath. I’d gotten myself into this one, now I needed to find a way to play it out.

_ We can help you… _

_ We’ll change the memory... _

“Ms. Black-Lupin-Potter?” Scrimgeour pressed.

“Will it be confidential?” I asked, counting the tiles on the floor, ignoring the fact that my voice was breaking. It was the only way. The only way to help everyone. Everyone except myself. But it was the only way. I needed to pull the strings. 

“Arrangements can be made, if you’d wish,” He said as I counted. Twenty, twenty one, twenty two. 

“Okay. Yes, I’d be willing,” I said. Thirty, thirty one, thirty two. I’d let them change my memory. What else was there at this point.

“Very well, have the record show that if the submitted memory proves in Mr. Malfoy’s favor, the Wizenagamot will take it into consideration for the reduction of Mr. Malfoy’s sentence,” Scrimgeour said and slammed his gavel on the barrier in front of him. 

I rose from my seat as quickly as I could and left the room. In the hallway the right reflecting off of the marble wall burned into my eyes, making me feel like my head was exploding. What did I just do? I heard running footsteps behind me, followed by the clacking of heels. I couldn’t do this right now. 

I felt hands grab my face, and my eyes focused on Remus’s face. His concerned face, looking into my eyes, trying to understand why I would help them. “What did I just do?” I whispered so softly I wasn’t even sure he heard me.

“Elodie,” I heard her soft voice call out clearly.

“No, do not say her name,” Sirius said, placing himself between us and the. “Why would you do that to her? Was this your idea, to ask her to speak today?”

“Stop, stop it,” I said and pulled myself away from Remus. I looked at Draco and the way he gravitated towards his mother. The way he seemed different now, outside of school. Softer almost. “Let’s just go.”

“Thank you,” She said. “I meant what I said.”

“I don’t want your money,” I said firmly and stood my ground as I faced her. “No, I don’t want anything from you. But the next time your family relishes in the fact that they are so pure and important to the wizarding world… remember… It was a witch you see as having dirty blood that you asked for help,” I said and stepped close enough so only a hand fit between our faces as I controlled the shift behind my eyes. “And the next time your sister throws a killing curse at someone I love… I won’t think twice about ending your bloodline,” I said before turning back to Sirius and Remus. “Let’s go.”

***

As expected, when we returned from the Ministry, the grand opening of the joke shop was still in full swing, with a line around the corner. I didn’t expect any less, the way their boxes and candies used to sell when we were in school, I was mostly surprised they hadn’t sold out the entirety of the shop yet.

When I walked in, a sparkler zoomed passed my face before bursting into fragments of green and yellow light above my head. I spotted Cat up on the stairs, keeping his distance, but wanting to be part of the madness. Fred was definitely rubbing off on him. 

“Step up! Step up!” I heard the twins call out from the counter they stood on top of. “Loads more where this all came from.”

I had to squeeze my way through, but eventually made my way behind the cash box to relieve Ron for a much needed break. He’d been here since the morning, as had Harry and Ginny. 

“I think it’s safe to say you could hire a full time cashier to help you out once these blokes return to school Georgie,” I said as he stepped behind me to grab a set of muggle playing cards.

“I agree, isn’t it fantastic?” he said excitedly, tossing a single card from the deck into the air before catching it back into the deck. “How’d it go?” he asked, sending another around my head as I finished helping a customer check out.

“Thank you,” I said to the customer and handed him his change. “Mmm, best not discuss it now,” I said and began helping the next in line. I needed a distraction. I had a feeling about what would be waiting for me at home. So the longer they kept the shop open and busy, the longer I stayed distracted. The better.

***

Thanks to her pull at the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter was able to release her coverage of the Malfoy trial mere hours after we’d left. When the shop closed and we took the floo back to The Burrow, everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for us. Multiple issues of the paper filled the room, and I didn’t have to be psychic to know what was coming.

“Today was amazing!” Fred said as he hung up his coat and helped me out of mine. 

“Yeah, now we just got to make tomorrow even better,” George answered him as he stepped into the living room. “Where’d you all run off to? You missed us having to turn people away because we had to close.”

I looked at Harry sitting on the sofa between Remus and Sirius. His body was stiff, and his demeanor angry as he held the paper in his hands. No doubt, the article covered everything I’d said inside of the court. 

“What’s got your wand in a knot?” Fred asked, as he plopped himself down in front of the unlit fireplace. 

“Please tell me this isn’t true?” Harry asked. Eyes fixed on me.

“I don’t expect you to understand,” I said and sat down at Freds side. “But just know, I did what I thought was best….at the time.”

“What are you two on about?” Fred asked as he leaned towards George to read over the article. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I already explained it to your two,” I asked Remus, who had a saddened look on his face. He’d had the same expression from the moment we walked in. The same look that said bad news. 

“We think it would be best for you to keep your head down for a while. And not-” He began. I knew what that meant.

“And what? Go back to hiding again? Never leave the house again?” I said, standing to my feet angrily. I couldn’t do it. Not again, not the way I was forced to stay inside the entire time we were at Grimmauld place. “No, I- No.”

“El did you really speak in his defense?” Fred asked, confused. I hadn’t read the article, but knowing that Skeeter only published what she wanted to write, I wouldn’t put it past her to say something along those lines.

“No, I- I told them my truth,” I said, trying to find my way through the inaudible chattering happening in my head. They were all speaking over each other, trying to make their way through.

“Yeah well your truth, is most likely going to help a death eater out of Azkaban,” Harry said as he stood up from his seat. “Did you even think it through? Think about what you were actually doing? Or were you just thinking about what you wanted? Not that you ever tell anyone what it is you’re actually planning,” He asked angrier, stepping closer to me.

“I don’t need this right now, and certainly not from you,” I said and made a step to get away from him. “I can’t be confined here with you, just let me go,” I said, trying to get past Harry and now Remus as they stood in the way of the door.

“You can’t make it just about you. Look if my parents were here things would be completely different, but-” Harry said defensively.

“Because you always make everything about you, Harry! They were my parents too!” I shouted over him. If there were any creatures stirring, even they would have gone silent.

“You think I don't know that? You sure don't act like it though,” Harry said as he shot daggers at me with his eyes.

“Blimey Harry, back down,” George said as he sat up straight in his seat, ready to jump in between if he needed to.

“Strong, graceful Elodie. No one would ever know she was a bloody orphan! Oh, that’s right you were given a better off chance!” Harry said mockingly.

“Bloody hell,” Ron whispered. “Harry, stop this,” Ron said, trying to reason with him in between his yells, but me and Harry were at each other’s throats, and in all honesty, part of it felt a long time coming now.

“Yeah after witnessing both my parents being murdered in front of me while my baby brother cried from his crib!” I yelled and there was a calm in the room. All suspicion the world had, was now confirmed. A whimper escaped my lips, as I recalled the night. “You go on and on about what you lost, but what about what I saw Harry? I watched our father pull me from bed and hand me over to our mother. I watched our mother place me into your crib and throw her body over us to block the curse. I was the one who told YOU to close your eyes, forgetting the fact that I was staring at my mother's lifeless body. Do you have ANY idea how long I laid there in her lifeless arms before we were found!?” I shouted at him and I couldn't help the stream of tears escaping from my eyes or the heaving breaths.

“I- Elodie I didn't… you never-” he said, stumbling over his words.

“That’s enough,” Sirius said.

“Stop this,” Molly said sternly.

“You want me to keep going? Cause I can, let’s see, we started with our dead parents, let's move, Cedric— Dead! Sirius was on the verge of death after taking a curse! I’ve nearly lost everyone that I have ever cared about and now my brother is at my neck for doing what I thought was the right thing to do for once.” I said in my rampage

“Stop this!” Remus said.

“What do you think I want this? Do you know how hard it is to be related to you sometimes? Harry Potter with his eternal glory, what about his sister? Oh, that’s right, she’s the beacon of dark magic!” I walked toward him and put a hand on either side of his face, looking into his eyes as they grew sadder and sadder. “Do you know, how quickly, I would give up all the magic in the world, just to have everyone back? To never have to convince myself that everything is going to be okay when I know it won't be?” I said.

He was speechless. He couldn't even move his head. I let my hands drop from his face and I took a step back. He was finally scared of me. Everyone stopped shouting at us, I’d left them heartbroken. Finally realizing why I never let anyone in.

“That’s right, you don’t. So, forgive me for not letting you in on my plans from time to time,” I felt my eyes flicker. I felt the shift, and I couldn’t help it anymore. “It’s your fault they’re dead, you know that right?” I said, he just stood there not reacting to anything, not even my shifted eyes.

“I said that’s enough,” Sirius repeated, not wanting anymore of it.

“Elodie, you don't mean that. Stop,” Fred said to me. He reached for my hand, but my shift shielded it away, not allowing him near me. I heard the sound of glass shaking as the room moved from an earthquake but ignored it, because I knew I caused it.

“Oh, he knows it! Godric, I am so SICK of everyone walking on eggshells around you. You know what the prophecy said. ‘A boy born at the end of July’ who does that sound like Harry?” I said.

“What do you recon I should say then? I’m sorry?” Harry said as he ignored the shaking of the room. He meant it, he really didn't know what to say to me and that only angered me more.

“Sorry for what harry? Hmm? You don't even know what to apologize for, god you’re pathetic,” I told him. A glass frame fell from the wall behind him, and I made another attempt for the door, but he moved sideways blocking my exit.

“I said stop this!” Remus said as he moved closer to us.

“Now that’s enough!” Sirius shouted over Remus.

“It’s the dark magic, come on love, you don't mean any of this, just- just calm down, focus on me,” Fred said, reaching for my hand again trying to pull me away from the shift. I managed to calm down enough for the shaking to stop, but my eyes still hadn’t gone clear.

“Then tell me! Since you’ve already opened this can of worms, tell me so in front of everyone I can fix it, cause I care about you and I’m tired of being the reason for-” Harry said to my face making me go back into the center of the room again.

“You are so full of shit you know that? What you want to apologize to me cause you care about me all of a sudden? If you cared about me, you wouldn't have brought me into all of this in the first place!” I shouted and the heaving started again. I felt Fred’s arms around my shoulders, and I was finally able to see through clear eyes.

“Elodie-” I heard Molly say not able to hide her sorrow.

“You ruined my life,” I said in between broken sobs. I shoved my shoulders pushing Fred away from me, “So the least you could do, move out of the way and let me go!” I said but he still didn't move.

“El, I- I can’t,” he said with tears in his eyes.

I turned walking to the fireplace trying to catch my breath and then turned back to him.

“I swear on their grave Harry, if you don’t move, I will never forgive you. Do you hear me? I will never forgive you for anything, if you don’t move. Alright?” he was frozen again, broken down by the weight of my words, so I bolted out the door.

I could hear someone behind me but as soon as I got far enough away I apparated to the only place I knew. Falling onto the grass, and running up the trail.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“She’s gone,” George said as he ran back into the house. He had chased Elodie out to the yard while we were all too shocked to move. She’d never broken down anyone the way she did Harry. She’d never done anything remotely close to that, even at her angriest. It wasn’t just her this time.

“She shouldn’t have done that,” Mum said. “Someone might find her!” She said.

“I think the bigger problem is how can  _ we _ find her,” Remus said.

Sirius had moved Harry over to the sofa so he could kneel in front of him to look him at eye level. “She didn’t mean any of that,” he said, trying to comfort Harry.

“How do you know? She’d been holding that in all this time,” Harry said in a whisper.

“Her eyes, and her body went rigid. She had shifted, probably the whole time,” I said telling them what I had observed. “It was the voices in her head.”

“But it was the truth. She may not have meant to say it but it was all her truth. It didn’t come out of nowhere,” Harry said.

No one had the heart to tell him anything. What was there really to say? She talked about how she felt, no one would be able to change those feelings other than her. She was a firework with a long wick. And the wick finally met the end and exploded.

“The problem still remains, where is she?” dad said. I looked at Georgie. As always, my twin always thinking what I was thinking.

“I know where she is, I think you all do too,” I said. My eyes shifted from George to Sirius to my dad. “We should go together, in case…” I said trailing off. It was the smartest plan. It’s one thing for her to sneak somewhere alone, but if they really thought she was in danger due to the trial, there was no telling what could happen.

I made my way outside with George and dad. Behind me I could hear Sirius asking Lupin to stay with Harry. He joined us in the yard, and we moved far enough to soften the crack.

“Do you really think that’s where she went?” Dad asked.

“She’s been sneaking out and going at least once a week since it happened. Even when we were at Grimmauld place,” I told him. 

“That can’t be right,” Sirius said, confused.

“Amos never told you?” George said and we were off.

***

We appeared in front of the house. There was a light on in the study and through it we were able to see Amos Diggory. It looked like he was pouring tea and talking so it would be safe to assume that she went into the house.

Dad walked up the steps to the door and knocked. It felt like an eternity went by before Amos answered it right away, teapot still in hand.

“Arthur? Annie it’s Arthurs, bit late for a house call isn’t it?” he said smiling at my dad.

“It’s personal matters this time. Annie, Amos, has Elodie passed through here tonight?” dad asked them, urgency lacing each of his words.

“Not at all mate,” Amos said, a wave of concern washing over his face as his brow creased.

My heart sank a bit. It was hard enough to admit my pregnant fiance was still coming here at all, but to be wrong about it. I felt like that meant I didn’t know her as well as I thought I did.

“However, she may have gone straight there. If she thinks it’s too late, she won’t come in, just goes up and spends her time,” Annie said, sinking my heart a bit. So, this was a common thing.

“Thank you,” my dad said, and we were on our way around the back.

Through the path of trees and around a small hill we would find our destination. I had only been here once for the funeral; I’d offered to come more often but Elodie said that she needed this time alone. A time to be quiet, and relish in the silence the voices in her head gave her.

And just like that we saw her from behind. She was sitting on a blanket as she faced the gravestone. The closer we got the more her words became audible. She was reading, but the contents weren’t familiar at first.

“Easy,” Sirius said, halting us to a stop. “Fred, you go first,” he said, gesturing me forward.

“‘There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense.’” She said and she closed the book.

“You know it’s impossible to sneak up on a witch that’s psychic,” She said and turned so I could see her face. Her face was stained from her tears, but at least she didn’t appear to have been crying since she got here. That was a good sign. I gestured to the spot in the blanket next to her and she nodded, allowing me into her bubble. I turned to see the others, and they were just behind us, within hearing distance.

“I haven’t been here since the funeral,” I told her as I took the book into my hand. She was reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, something I wasn’t familiar with.

“Well the two of you weren’t exactly the closest of friends, if you recall. Though that was my fault too,” She said and took the book back gently, then placed it on the stone. “That was his favorite muggle author. Growing up we would climb into the trees on the way here and read it over and over again. It was quite maddening really,” She told me.

“You never told me that,” I told her.

“Another secret I suppose,” She said, and I saw a tear fall from her face. I moved my arm around her and pulled her in close to my chest, resting one of my hands on her stomach. She kept saying sorry, but I just hushed her. It reminded me of the night in the arena all over again, I felt her crumbling into me. She pulled away from me and looked at me for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” I told her. “I’m sorry that you have all this pain, I’ve been selfish in thinking that if I could keep you distracted long enough it would go away, it would all go away, if you never talked about it. That, it must mean you weren’t feeling it anymore. And that’s not fair to you. You loved them, him too.”

“Stop,” She told me as she looked down.

“No, it’s okay. He was your first love, I’m your last, and that’s better than anything.” I told her letting her know it was alright.

“No, stop,” she said and let her fingers graze my lips. She took in a deep breath and allowed herself to speak her mind. “I’m not going to lie to you, ever. I did love him, that’s true. But it’s different, Okay. The way I love you is completely different. Losing him wasn't only losing the first boy I ever loved. It was losing my best friend. But it was also my innocence and my childhood. It was losing the person that I was, before the dark magic took over,” She explained to me.

“I was starting to think it was just me you didn’t like,” I said trying to lighten her mood. It worked; she gave me a chuckle.

She put a hand on my face bringing me into our own private world. It didn’t matter that we were in a graveyard, or that there had just been a big family fight. All that mattered was this moment.

“I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone else on this earth,” She told me, and it felt like my world was floating all over again. “You brought me back to life and set my world on fire in the best way possible.”

“I love you too,” I told her and put my forehead against hers. “But you can’t keep running off like this. Not anymore.” I said and moved my thumb that rested on her stomach in little circles. 

“I’m sorry,” She said to me and then pulled away to look at Sirius. “I’m sorry,” She said again.


	71. Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as thought most of Elodie's feelings have been put on display, but the root of her trauma seems to both ease and worsen her fears. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:   
> Lily's Theme - Alexandre Desplat  
> Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer  
> Listen Before I Go - Billy Eilish  
> The Targaryen Wolf - Peter Gundry  
> Paper Rings - Scott & Ryceejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, a lot gets unwrapped in the first part of this chapter, let's discuss in the comments! And just so everyone knows, the next time I'm posting will be on Christmas. So when you need a little break from whatever you have going on that day, like I know I will, I'll be in the comments all day. And who knows, maybe I'll post a bit earlier, or a bit of a longer chapter as a gift from me to my loyal readers (:
> 
> Love and lilies
> 
> Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

It was well after midnight, and I couldn’t sleep. Part of it was not being able to find a comfortable position to sleep in while not having Fred here and while being pregnant. Part of it was because even though I’d apologize to Harry, I hadn’t felt any better. I was in the kitchen, brewing a pot of herbal tea, and burning a piece of toast when I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

“Oww, ow, shit,” I whispered as I burnt my fingertips.

“What happened?” Harry asked, eyes wide, wand ready. I opened the trash bin and tossed out the inedible piece of bread away. “Here, I can do it.”

I took a seat at the counter and watched Harry cook for the both of us, feeling worse about what I’d said. “You don’t have to do that you know,” I said to him.

He shook his head and reached for another plate from the cabinet. “I used to do all the cooking at the Dursleys, I actually don’t mind it much anymore,” He said as he reached for butter and took out a bowl of fruit from the refrigerator. I looked over the issue of the daily prophet that was still on the counter, reading the way Skeeter thought it was suspicious that I would side with the Malfoys. Harry grabbed it and threw it into the trash bin as well. “It’s rubbish.”

“His wife was there, as was Draco,” I said softly. I looked up at Harry who had stopped moving, eyes fixed on me. “You know as much as you dislike them, they’re sort of our family now too. Even though I threatened to kill all of them, but that's neither here nor there” I said and lifted my mug to feel the warmth that came off of it. “I know you don’t understand why I did what I did. Believe me, even as I sat in that chair, I didn’t know what I was doing. It wasn’t until I left the room that I realized exactly what it was that I’d done.”

“He’ll still be in Azkaban regardless, for a shorter length of time now,” Harry explained to me. “I didn’t realize what you meant before… about telling them  _ your _ truth. Not until after you left-”

“Harry, I swear, I didn’t-” I said, trying to stop him from bringing it up again.

“No, listen. I know that you think you didn’t mean it. But at the end of the day, what you saw, how you felt after everything, that was all  _ your _ truth,” He said and stared into me with his bright green eyes. “Is that why you don’t talk about them?”

“You know everyone always talks about how I look so much like mum, they don’t tell you enough how much you look like dad. Your well of memories is so shallow it's almost completely dry. You weren’t old enough to remember them," I said and tolled away from him, keeping my eyes fixed on my mug. "If I talk about them, I know, it’s one way of keeping their memory alive... But to me... it makes the memories less personal. You know the terrible part about having all this magic, is that I can remember everything, from the moment I was born,” I said and let out a little laugh which he reciprocated. 

“Really?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“It’s true,” I said and pushed my mug away as I became more serious. “But… no matter how many good memories I have, I’d give it all up…”

“To not remember your third birthday,” He answered.

“They filled my room with balloons. Balloons and floating pumpkins. Even though we were in hiding, dad woke me up that morning, and we walked to the bakery in town, to pick up cupcakes and scones. He got me a hot chocolate, with marshmallows and whipped cream, then he carried me on his shoulders the whole way back. We sat in the garden, mum and I watered the plants, while you kept trying to eat the grass. That night mum made spaghetti because it was my favorite, then I asked you to blow out my candle with me. You fell asleep, but I stayed up with dad, a bit longer, because I was playing with a music box Minerva had sent. I went to bed... and the day was just tucked away... like any other day." I took in a breath, feeling it reach my toes, not wanting to look him directly in the eye. "It must have been about nine or ten, when dad threw my door open and ripped the canopy from the ceiling to snatched me from my bed. Next thing I knew, he was handing me over to mum, so he could run downstairs for his wand” I said and took in a breath, biting my lips together for a moment. “You kept crying, so I hugged you, and told you to close your eyes, like I did that night at the ministry,” I said and looked up at him, through the tears burins in my eyes. He had become frozen by the way I was able to recount the night in near perfect detail. “For a moment, everything- everything was quiet. So quiet it was almost as if nothing had happened at all. I felt tired, but now I know it was from the magic. I climbed out of your crib and tried to wake her up, thinking she was just asleep or playing a game, but she wouldn’t move," I said and blinked, letting the warm burn from my tears drip down my face. "Next thing I knew, I was in Minerva’s room at the castle, and you were gone. That’s my truth. So when Narcissa told me… that everything she does… is for her son, I knew… I couldn’t be the one to put his father in prison for the rest of his life. Maybe that makes me a bad person. Maybe that just means I am as weak and emotional as Snape says, but I’m not scared. No, I'm not scared of anything that could happen because of my decision,” I said and looked down at my hands on the table.

“So what are you scared of?” Harry asked, reaching for the kettle to pour warm water into my mug.

“Myself,” I said and took a drink from my mug. “The only thing, in this whole wide world, that  _ anyone _ has to be afraid of… is me,” I said and grabbed my bowl of fruit as I pushed in my chair. “It’s late, get some rest,” I said and let the room, heading back upstairs for my room, where Cat was still sound asleep. 

***

Though I’d already apologized, Harry spent most of his day making himself scarce. With Fred and George both gone during the day, Ginny and Molly redirected my focus with both wedding and baby plans, which were both beginning to seem redundant. The very minimal spare moments I found to myself, I tried to go up to the attic to read, and to try to maintain the control I had over the voices. I’d read and reread the book I never returned to the Hogwarts library, but no further answers came from the familiar pages.

I didn’t regret the decision I made to speak for the Malfoy’s. It made me feel seen, which was what I always wanted. I did however regret that I made Harry feel insignificant. I don’t know where everything I’d said had come from. I hadn’t had thoughts like that in so long, and I'd never speak on them. It was bloody terrible.

With Minerva’s help and at the urging of Tonks, we’d been able to cover the house and most of the surrounding area in a  _ Fidelius _ Charm to allow me access to go outside of the house. Some of my favorite days were when Tonks and Charlie would come and visit. They would spend time with me outside in the sun, or on the dock, on one occasion we’d even begun planting a garden.

“Why do you do this without magic?” Charlie asked as he sat on a blanket and held his wand up, keeping a cover of shade over his and Tonks heads.

“It helps me feel more connected to the earth when I do it by hand. Nature has its own way of showing us that magic is all around, we don’t always need to force it,” I told him as I removed a seedling from it’s pot and relocated it in the ground.

“That’s beautiful. I think that’s bloody poetic,” Charlie said sarcastically. 

“You spend your days surrounded by dragons, how can you tell what’s poetic and what isn’t,” Tonks said, teasing him. “Where's your soon to be mother in law today?”

“She should be coming round later on. She wants me to decide on what type of cake we’ll want at the wedding. But to tell you the truth, I just want to eat cake and be happy,” I said as I dusted off my hands.

“Pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen?” Charlie asked. 

“With a temperament that would put even dragons to shame,” Tonks added on. 

The sound of glass breaking sounded off, and Cat ran outside with a loud meow, as if someone had insulted him. He jumped into my arms, resting on my shoulder. “You’ll have to be quicker than that beast!” Sirius said, wand in hand.

“Sirius Black-Lupin-Potter!” I said as I ran my hand down Cat’s lion like mane. “What on earth has gotten into you? Can’t you pick on someone your own size?” 

“Do you forget? That ‘Cat’ as you call him is part Zouwu and can shift to his true size to attack. Though he only seems to do so when you’re not around. You’ll need to train him better than that” Sirius said as he tucked his wand away and straightened out his shirt.

“He does so only with you because he thinks you’re looking for a bit of sport, and he doesn’t need training. He knows when to defend me. Don’t you sir?” I said and sat him down so he could sit up straight and let out a gentle meow as he bobbed his head. “See, gentle darling creature, aren’t you? Minerva said he was a gift from Newt Scamander himself.”

“Well Newt Scamander didn’t have a grandchild or an entire house to worry about,” Sirius said.

“Oh hush. You two will get along one day,” I said and scratch Cat’s head. “Go on, off to the shop,” I said to Cat and he went back into the house before I heard the floo.

“Wicked how you taught him to do that,” Tonks said. 

I’d installed a pull lever in the floo so Cat only needed to pull it down and powder would fall, sending him off to the shop. Everyone raised an eyebrow at me, thinking it was mental. But Cat loved being at the shop, watching everyone buzzing around. Fred had even charmed a few cat toys to float around on Cat’s favorite banister for when he tired of watching everyone below. They’d really begun getting along on better terms, it was Sirius he drove crazy now.

“Where do you and Fred plan on living after the wedding?” Tonks asked me, as Sirius took a seat beside me, digging his hands into the soil.

“Well, there's more than enough space here, though we very rarely have much privacy,” I said, aiming my words at Sirius who continued on. “There's also the flat above the shop, but he and George mainly use it when they’re working late and just end up falling asleep. We thought about using my money to buy our own house, so we have space once the baby arrives, but I don’t really relish in the thought of being alone when he goes back to work. And then when I start working we’ll only be there to sleep. But I reckon we still have a fair bit of time,” I said as I continued working.

I loved the calm and quiet of Ottery St. Catchpole. With the charm over the house I loved that I was still able to go out into the sun, and get a tan on my skin. Breath in fresh and breezy air, heated by the warmth of the sun. Though I also loved the idea of living above the shop and being close to the ministry. Though after recent events, it seemed wiser to give Harry a fair bit of space. So perhaps it was a better idea to move out. 

“What is it we’re planting?” Sirius asked, throwing soil back towards the ground as he dusted his hands off.

“Watch,” I said and closed my eyes, focusing on their growth. Watching how they would nourish and grow, until they were in full bloom. When I opened my eyes, they were bright white and opened, letting out a beautiful floral smell. “Lilies, for the wedding” I said, and watched a gentle smile take over his face, before he pulled me in closer and placed a kiss into my hair.

***

Though Molly tried to regulate most every aspect of the world around me now that I was pregnant, she wasn’t able to determine how hot I liked the water while I showered. Which was still at a temperature that burned into my skin. Even though it was summer, the house was always so cold. It was almost like my blood matched my snake skin eyes, leaving me constantly running at a colder temperature than everyone else. 

When I went into my room, Fred was climbing into the covers, getting ready for bed. I loved how he slept in just his boxers, letting me feel his skin against mine each time our bodies touched throughout the night. His nights were a shuffle lately, some nights he and George would go home to the Burrow. Some nights they’d pass out in the flat above the shop. But every couple of nights, George would sleep in the guestroom across the hall, and Fred would find his way into my bed. 

I climbed into bed and snuggled as close to him as I possibly could. “Tell me about your day?” He asked me, breathing in the scent of my hair. “I missed you.”

“Yours was probably more eventful than mine,” I said and looked at his face, waiting for me to tell him about my day. “Hmm well, When I couldn’t sleep I went downstairs and talked with Harry for a bit. Charlie and Tonks came over, and we spent some time in the garden. Your mum came over, and she fed me, I saved you a slice of carrot cake in the fridge. I think I like it for the wedding,” I said as I looked up at the stars I’d painted on the ceiling.

“I hate carrot cake. It’s like vegetable bread, you know that darling” He said, turning to sink lower and place kisses on my stomach.

“Yeah, well what I really meant was that I saved myself a slice to eat when I can’t sleep at two in the morning,” I said and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You need to stop all that swimming in there, let your mother get some rest,” He said, speaking to my stomach. “It’s still my turn to drive her crazy just a bit longer.”

“Ha! I hate to be the one to tell you, but you’ll be driving me crazy for the rest of my life,” I said as I brushed my thumb along his cheek, redirecting his attention towards me.

“I love the way that sounds,” he said and came back to lay eye level with me. “I want to marry you, right now. I don’t want to wait another week, making decisions about cake and flowers. I only care about us. The three of us. And Georgie, but that’s a given,” he said, brushing a niece of hair away from my face.

“Well of course we can’t forget about Georgie,” I said with a light laugh. I looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him. Letting his tongue dance circles in my mouth, and leaning into him until I laid on my side. “Soon. You still have your stag party, and by Saturday night, we’ll be Mr. and Mrs.” 

A knock at the door disturbed our bliss, causing Fred to throw his head back in annoyance. I threw a cover over him quickly before saying “Come in.”

“Hiya! I’m not interrupting anything am I? Cause I can come back,” George said peaking his head in through the door.

Fred rolled his eyes slightly, “Well actually-”

“No!” I said cutting him off. “We were actually just talking about you, and how much we care about you,” I said to him as I gave Fred’s chest a little pat. 

“That's good!” He said with excitement as he sat at the foot of the bed. “Just… Remember that,” He said as he fidgeted and gave Fred a nervous look. 

“Alright, someone tell me what’s going on,” I said looking between the two of them. George adjusted himself so he was now sitting criss cross at the foot of the bed. “Okay, yeah, just… make yourself comfortable, I guess,” I said sarcastically.

“Right well, toss me that pillow, Merlin knows you don’t need that many,” He said pointing to one of the pillows behind Fred's head. “So about the wedding, I wanted to run something by you,” He said, looking only at me as he spoke. “I’d like to bring a date.”

A look of surprise washed over my face, I was surprised he was asking, but more so because he felt the need to ask. “Of course! You don’t have to ask. Who’s the unlucky girl?” I asked.

“Yes Georgie, tell us, who is it?” Fred said, egging him on.

“Wait you knew? And you didn’t tell him yes?” I asked Fred, confused about why it was so secretive. 

“Hey, I wanted to elope, remember?” Fred said. 

“Alright, just remember, you already said yes,” Georgie said as he hugged the pillow almost as if he was going to cover his face. “It’s Angelina,” He said and looked at me with a wince.

I had to admit, I myself thought about reaching out to her again and inviting her. I’d invited Katie and Alicia, and the four of us were rather close for a while, so it seemed rather petty not to. But I’d made the decision with George in mind as well. The way he told me she’d been mean at the end of their relationship, making blows below the waist. But had his invitation been to have us all together again as old friends or because they were giving it another go?

“No, it’s fine. Uhh, are you two together again?” I asked a bit cautiously.

“Well we’ve technically been together since Katies birthday party. Which I technically told you about,” He said quickly.

“Yeah when I was drunk? That doesn’t count,” I said and raised my eyebrow at him. “It’s fine,” I said and looked at him blankly. I grabbed the pillow from his hands and started making blows at him with it. “You’re my best friend! Why wouldn’t you tell me you were dating again!” I said between blows.

“Hey! In my defense you didn’t tell me you were engaged and pregnant! I had to hear it from my brother of all people,” He said, taking the pillow from my hands.

“I’m sitting right here,” Fred said.

“Shut it!” George and I said at the same time. 

“Anything else you’d like to share?” I said in a very snarky manner.

“I’d say that’s about it,” He said and backed away slowly towards the door before tossing the pillow back.

I laid back down on the bed next to Fred and let out a sigh. Now I was seeing the good in running off and not returning until all the wedding business was over. “Still sure you don’t want to elope?” Fred said and pulled me in closer. “I just want to make sure all this is what you want. I don’t care about the parties and the guests and the flowers. I told you the night you proposed, I would have gone to marry you right then and there. The offer still stands, if you’d rather elope. We can deal with the family later,” he said. 

“No,” I said and turned to him, letting out another sigh. “I finally have a family. Why wouldn’t I want them there with me on the happiest day of my life?” I asked, with an ease that had never felt more deserved. I placed another kiss to his lips, smiling, feeling happier than I had. Feeling at home.

***

Morning sunlight beamed in through a crack in the curtains. I felt a warm breath hit my face, and opened my eyes to see Fred, still sound asleep. His breathing was still a light snore, so he would probably be up soon. His lower body was still covered, but I had taken a majority of the covers, leaving his upper body exposed. He was perfect, every freckle was part of a forming consolation on his body.

I let my hand wander down his chest, enjoying the soft feeling of his skin as it sent little sparks up my palm and through my arm. His ginger hair trailed down from his lower stomach toward the inside of his knickers. I let my hand sink lower, cupping onto his manhood, taking in the feel of his morning wood.

“Mmm, that’s one way to wake a bloke up in the morning,” Fred said, eyes barely opening. 

“Take it as my version of a wake up call,” I said and began kissing him as I slipped off my shorts and knickers. Once that was out of the way, I rolled over to have one knee on either side of him.

“I like it when your head is in the gutter Potter,” He said, placing his hands on my hips.

“Can you do something for me?” I asked to which he raised an eyebrow. “I want you to stroke yourself for me. I want to watch,” I said as I moved my hips back and forth over his growing bulge. 

Without wasting a minute, he reached into his knickers with one hand to begin stroking himself, and reached under my shirt to give my breast a squeeze with the other. Slowly he began running his hand up his shaft until he found a steady rhythm, looking into my eyes. I ran my hand up his arm, feeling goosebumps raising the entire way up, until my hand was over his on my breast. 

“You do it better,” he said and replaced his hand with my own, as I lifted myself, guiding him inside of me, letting a moan escape my mouth. I’d missed this. The not having to think twice about wanting to feel this close to him. About not wanting any space between our bodies as we moved together. Losing my steady rhythm, he sat up so our chests were together, only separated by the thin t-shirt I’d stolen from his closet. “I need you,” He said in a groan.

“Let me turn around,” I told him. 

He let me turn, so I could prop myself up by my elbows. I felt the warm presence of his tongue give me a lap, before I felt his hands grab at my hips as he was inside of me in one thrust motion. Finding the steady rhythm we needed, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and across my chest so he could lift me up, resting my back against his chest. Biting down on my lip so the noise wouldn’t fill the air, I grabbed onto the wrist that was near my chest with one hand and rested the other on his thigh. 

While I tried to keep quiet, Fred had other plans. As he continued thrusting in and out of me, our bodies moving with the rhythm, I felt his hand come down on my bum, giving it a smack that forced a moan out of me. 

“Oh, I love the sound of that,” He said in a low voice against my ear as he did it again. 

“Almost there…” I managed to breath out as he sped his tempo at the feeling of me tightening around him. “That… keep doing that,” I whispered and moved my hand to pull on his hair with the feeling of him speeding up more to pass the finish line. With a few more thrust, I felt myself come undone as I leaned back into him, letting him bury his face in my neck as he finished.

He leaned back so he was laying down, propped up only by a few pillows as I sank deeper into his chest. I felt him press a kiss onto my shoulder, my neck, and then stopping at my temple. 

“I don’t want to move, but I think I should go to the bathroom,” I said, out of breath. 

“I think I got pregnant that time around,” He said, making me laugh out loud with amusement. “Come on, let me wash your hair.”

  
  



	72. The Last Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoy the first part of this long awaited moment. I'll be in the comments all day so let me hear your thoughts and opinions!
> 
> XXOO   
> Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“And make sure you don’t drink too much, okay? I don’t want you hung over asking me to quiet down at the altar,” I said to Fred as we reclined on the sofa just before he was going to leave with Charlie and George for his stag party. 

“I won’t,” He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “Are you upset you didn’t get a proper hen party?”

“Absolutely!” I said quickly with a little laugh so he would know I didn’t mean it. What would be the good of having a hen party now? None of my friends were married, they couldn’t really give me advice about sex, because Fred and I were already set on that part, not to mention that my best girlfriend was his sister and wouldn’t want to hear it. “No, I’m not upset. I actually look forward to taking a sleep potion and getting some much-needed rest.”

I leaned into him and felt a smile erupt across my face. It was natural, just being with him. Like a habit. I loved the idea that I’d have this for the rest of my life. Impending doom or not, so long as I had Fred by my side, I’d be okay.

“Hey, everything’s all set in place,” Fred said rubbing his nose to mine. “Just a few vows and a binding spell then we’ll be husband and wife.”

“Tell me again why we’re doing the binding spell?” I asked, running a hand up and down my stomach.

“Well, mum and dad say it's a wizarding tradition that dates back to Merlin himself. Legend has it that it’s how witches could tell that they’d found their soulmates. No one really knows how to tell if it worked or not, but it’s still a nice notion,” He said as he rubbed a knot in my back.

“Mm, that’s nice,” I said, feeling the relief in my back. “Well, because you’ve been such a good sport through all of this, I can promise you that there will be loads of sexy, dirty fun activities for you tomorrow night,” I said as I leaned in to press my lips to his. 

“Now that’s nice,” Fred said, before he kissed me back. It was as if I couldn’t get enough of him. I never saw myself growing tired of this. Even the rare occasion when we would fight, it was like a fiery explosion of passion. 

“Oy!” A voice boomed, entering the room, causing me to fall off the couch and land on my back. “You’re not married yet.” George said, approaching. 

“Ow,” I groaned, looking up to see Ron and Harry as I turned around and got back on my feet. “No matter, Ginny and I have a lot to do tonight, so you be off,” I said and was pulled into another kiss, one where he dipped me backwards, with his arms wrapped around me tightly.

“Don’t go getting cold feet on me. This was your idea after all,” Fred said as he set me back upright. 

The boys all left, leaving me and Ginny to paint each other’s nails and eat pizza that Sirius had picked up for us from our favorite takeaway shop in London. While Fred had a point when he said that everything was already taken care of, there was still the thought in the back of my mind that we were missing something. Something we’d overlooked. As Ginny turned to open the refrigerator to pour herself another pumpkin juice, the idea popped into my mind. 

It wasn’t something that was missing, it was someone. And even though it may serve as a point of contention, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t at least try. Which was the best I could do. It would require one Owl, and one unapproved visit. I grabbed a quill and a spare piece of parchment from the office and wrote a note, sending it off with Remus’s owl Glinda for the first part of my plan. Ginny didn’t understand but she agreed to help with the second, promising to cover for me while I was gone for a few minutes. 

I cast a silencing charm on the room and apparated as close to the address that Ginny had given me as possible. It was just down the street from my desired location, so it wasn’t too bad. I walked down a still busy London street, filled with children enjoying summer, and couples on dates. As I approached my desired building, someone was exiting, allowing me to enter in without having to call up. I knocked on the door and waited not even a full minute before it swung open.

“What are you doing here?” Percy asked, as I stood outside of his gloomy seeming flat. He was still dressed in his suit, as if he’d just gotten in.

“I’m here to ask you to come to my wedding tomorrow. Seeing as it’ll make me your little sister, I’d like it if you would be there,” I asked, as kindly as I could. 

Percy and I had never had much or a relationship. He mostly saw me as the family friend that was always around. The girl his siblings fawned over, and the one that made him and his former boss look like fools to the entire wizarding world. But I wasn’t here to place judgment. I was only here to make him aware that if ever he was going to reconcile with his family, I was handing him an opportunity on a silver platter.

He let out a little huff, and I knew he was about to say something among the lines of not being interested. “Look, I know I’ve never been your favorite person. You’ve never really thought much of me, which was humbling, I’ll admit. But despite everything you’ve done, your mother still cries for you at night, and I know it would make everyone happy to have you there tomorrow.”

He held his head up in a way only he could, still holding the same stature of uppityness that one thought of when Percy was mentioned. “You’re how old? Seventeen, right? Do you really believe your marriage will last? A marriage to Fred no less?” He said with a certain tone of disgust lacing his voice.

“Not only do I believe it, but I look forward to it,” I said, letting my confidence come through. “You don’t know your brother as well as you think you do. You know, you always see them and Fred and George the twins. You fail to see the separate individuals that Fred and George are. Sure, he makes jokes at not always the appropriate time, and he doesn’t always know how to read a room, and he calls carrot cake bloody vegetable bread! And thinks red velvet is better for Godric’s sake. But I’m going to die loving him, because I know that he would never turn away from his family in disdain. Neither of them would,” I said as calmly as I could.

“Well forgive me for not wanting to rush headfirst into a war simply by the heightened emotions of a child,” He said, his face gaining a slight tint of pink while beads of sweat built along his forehead. 

“What about me? Was I still a child? Watching my childhood best friend lay dead on the ground in front of me? Asking everyone for help even though he’d already gone cold,” I asked, taking a step closer to the door. 

“It meant you held a compromised point of view; you would have believed anything. You’d been all sorts of wonky since the world cup to be honest, not that there was ever much sanity between you or your brother. So, if that’ll be all,” He said and began closing the door.

I raised a finger, stopping him from moving the door so much as another inch. “I may be crazy, but do not, presume to speak to me, about my brother,” I whispered sternly, emphasizing every word, glaring into him before releasing my hold. “Do the right thing Percy, for once,” I said and handed him the invitation before apparating away. 

I landed in my closet and dressed quickly into my pajamas before entering back into the bedroom. I cracked the door open and saw Ginny flipping through an issue of UK Witch Weekly before I stepped out. I hadn’t received an owl back yet, nor did I really expect to. Tonight, had turned out to be an ill-fated mission overall. But at least I could say that I’d done my best.

“Are you nervous?” Ginny asked as she laid in my usual spot in the bed. 

“No,” I answered softly. “You know how before you have a quidditch match, there’s that moment, just before you mount your broom, where your stomach tightens and you get scared, just for a split second?” I asked, settling in a comfortable position.

“Yeah,” She asked with a look of worry crossing her face.

“And you know that warm confident feeling you get once you’re in the air. That feeling that even if one quaffle gets through the goalpost, it won’t matter, because you’ll win in the end. That’s the feeling I always have with Fred. He’s seen me at my worst, at my most self-destructive. And he’s never been scared off, even when I told him I was scared of being in love. If anything, it’s made him love me more, somehow,” I said with a smile, as I felt guppy swimming around in my stomach. “You know I’ve always thought that I’d be okay. You know? I’d live my life, and I’d probably never find someone who knows me, or- or understands me. But then… with him, it was as easy as breathing. Now life seems impossible without him,” I said. “The rest you’ll hear in my vows tomorrow.”

“That’s right, now get some sleep, can’t have you walking down the aisle with dark circles tomorrow,” She said and flicked her want to turn off the lights.

I rearranged the stars on the ceiling a few times, letting the sparkler trickle away. A creation Fred and I had made together to help me sleep. Every couple of nights he would tinker with the magic to make adjustments, hoping to market it towards people like me who had trouble sleeping. I counted the stars, watching the way they moved, through my own little galaxy, drifting me to sleep.

***

_ “Go! Elodie, you have to go!” A voice called behind me. _

_ The familiar cobblestone, cracking beneath my feet scraped into my hands as I fell and pushed my way back up to my feet. I turned to look for just a moment, and I saw a blinding flash of white and green light beam past the corridor. _

_ “Go! They’re coming, you have to go!” The familiar voice called again.  _

_ And then I was running again. Running so fast it felt like the only thing holding me back was the breeze from the wind. The sound of shattering glass blasted behind me, pushing me forward. And then I met the ground again. Being pulled away by the familiar greenery of my sister witch. Only this time, she wasn’t smiling. And after a moment, the greenery burned away to an autumn like auburn.  _

_ “Come away o human child. Where no ill follows and your magic may run wild,” She said, with the sound of ten woman echoing through her voice.  _

_ It wasn't Gaia. It was Morgana Le Fey.  _

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!” Everyone chanted around me as I threw another lager back as quickly as I could. I couldn’t remember the number for this one, but hopefully we had enough pepperup at home that I wouldn’t regret this.

“Agh!” I growled out, slamming my beer mug down on the table in front of us. “Whoo!” I called out, feeling my body burning up as the drink warmed in my chest. They had definitely mixed whiskey in with this one. 

“Atta boy Freddie!” Georgie said beside me.

“Death of a bachelor. Sorry ladies! This bloke is taken!” Lee shouted.

We’d come into muggle London, dragged into bar after bar until we stumbled into a strip club. But given the wad of muggle money that Charlie had in pocket; it was safe to assume that this was in his itinerary all along. I kept my eyes on the male bartender as much as I could, not seeing anyone that would catch my eye even if I weren’t getting married. They were all just faces.

I settled at a table away from the stage and out of the direct line from any of the ladies working. As much as I enjoyed having a night out with my mates, my mind kept wandering elsewhere. What if I forgot my vows tomorrow? Godric knows I couldn’t remember them now. Who had the wedding band? Did George bring it out with him? Was it burning a hole in his pocket the way that the long-awaited engagement ring was burning in mine?

“Another round for the wedding party,” A fully clothed waitress said as she set down another set of lagers. “Owner said this one is taken care of. Enjoy gentlemen,” She said before walking away.

“Come on Freddie boy! Tip the lovely las,” Charlie said, wiggling his eyebrow at her and handing me a few bills. 

I gave her a friendly smile, not wanting her to think I was a complete tosser. “Tell him thank you for us. But keep this to yourself,” I said, handing her the money.

“Cheers mates! One Weasley down, an army to go!” Bill said. I took a sip hoping it would satisfy them. I really didn’t want to spend tomorrow regretting being a lush for a night. It’s not like I would never drink again.

“Tell us Freddie, ready to walk the plank?” Lee said.

“Oy! That’s my sister,” Harry said, sounding defensively, but letting his eyes wander to the girls walking by. 

“Ehhh, watch the girl’s mate, before we send you two home,” Charlie said to him, shooing him and Ron away.

“There's no bloody plank,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Tell you the truth, I never thought I’d be the one getting married,” I said leaning back in my chair, watching the sweat drip down my mug. “Only… The only reason I thought that I’d never marry was because Elodie always said marriage and family wasn’t for her,” I said and looked up to see Bill, and George listening attentively. Everyone else only half listening, or not listening at all. “Look,” I said and reached into my pocket to pull out the engagement ring. “Feast your eyes upon this. I got this with my last cut of the shop profit.”

“Yeah, aren’t you supposed to give the girl the ring when you propose?” Charlie asked, tilting his head in our direction.

“No one told you? She proposed to him,” Ron answered, causing Charlie's head to snap in my direction

“She’s one hell of a girl,” Lee said.

“That girl is way out of your league Freddie,” Bill said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

“Don’t I know it,” Fred said as I admired the ring and put it back in my pocket safely.

“Is there any way you’d step aside and let me marry her instead?” Charlie teased jokingly.

“Never,” Fred answered with a huge grin on his face, taking another drink from my mug. 

“How you got her to settle down is beyond me,” Charlie said, redirecting his attention.

The smell of oversaturated body mist and alcohol was thick in the air. The hungry desperation striking in waves. If they wanted one night of the old Freddie, I could play along. Only a few more hours to go. It wasn’t like I was giving anything up. No, I was finally getting everything I’d always wanted. Everything I didn’t even know I wanted. Charlie was right, how we’d gotten past everything was a bit miraculous. 

“So, what do you say Freddie? Going to chat up one of these lovely ladies for the last time?” Lee asked sarcastically.

“Well, you know I’d much rather chat you up sir!” I said and poured what was left of the lager pitcher into his mug. “Next round is on me,” I said and made my way to the bar. “Uh, ‘Cuse me. Can I get another round please? And a few shots?” I said to the familiar bartender to which he nodded.

“You know, most grooms spend their night plastered to the stage. Sure, you don’t want me to clear an area for your party up front?” She spoke over the blaring music as she filled a pitcher with a foamy warm substance.

“I’m sure most blokes don’t have the girl of their dreams waiting for them at home. I’m sure the owner has hired the most beautiful girls, but they’re all just faces to me,” I answered. She gave me a look, like if she didn’t believe me. She’d probably heard other gits say this all the time. But how many of them actually meant it? 

“Let me guess, you and your girl met, had a whirlwind romance, and after months of her dropping hints, you finally popped the question, and now you have relatives coming from all over the country for a wedding you can’t afford, but you’re doing it because your in-laws insist?” She said, placing two pitchers in front of me. 

“You’d be wrong. We planned a wedding in three weeks, and while my in-laws do scare me because I know they could obliterate me and no one would ever find the body, I love the way she snores in her sleep,” I said with such ease that I didn’t even laugh when the bartender laughed. “It’s true, I’ve never had the heart to tell her, but when she’s not tossing and turning, hogging the covers all night, she snores. And sometimes she’s absolutely mental, but in a way that sort of makes sense. And despite everything she’s gone through in her life, and the tosser I used to be, she wants to marry me. She wants to love me. So yeah, there are beautiful women all around this fine establishment. And while I may have enjoyed this in the past, right now, I’d rather be at home, sleeping dangerously close to my fiancé. Enjoying the way her hair always smells like pears and sweet berries. But I’m here…because my brothers need to throw me a party I don’t need, because I’m still gonna be the fun me I always am, only now I’ll have a ring on my finger. But it’s okay. Because tomorrow, I get to call my best friend my wife,” I said and left a few bills on the counter, hoping it was enough. “So, thank you, but I’m okay with sitting in the back.”

“Hey,” she said, calling my attention back. “These are on me, I’ll take your shots to the table in a few minutes,” she said, sliding the money back.

“But the last round was on the owner?” I asked, confused as to why we were getting another free round.

“Perks of being the owner, I get to choose who I serve for free. Congratulations,” She said and turned to serve someone else. 

I took the money off of the counter and dropped it into the tip jar, before returning back to my table. I meant every word of it. So, if that meant covering my eyes when Charlie paid for me to have a lap dance, and drinking so much I felt my insides hurt, I was okay with it. 

I wished I could send Ginny an owl, reminding her that she needed to stay in bed until Elodie was awake, in case she woke up from a nightmare. I doubted she knew the panic attack that often occurs if she woke up in bed alone. Or how she didn’t drink vanilla tea in the morning even though mum and Minerva preferred it. Godric, how I wanted to sneak away if only for a moment to check on her and wish her a good night. To kiss the skin that rested over my baby. Fuck, I needed to remember to breathe again.

“I am getting married tomorrow,” I said, a huge smile spilling over my face.

“Freddie,” George said, placing a hand on the back of my neck. “You’re getting married tomorrow. To the best girl in the world.”

**~George’s POV~**

Stumbling. The whole night, it felt like we were stumbling. It wasn’t really until we entered the last bar that we actually stumbled into it, but there wasn’t much walking the whole night. Fred pranced around, his head held a bit higher, like if he was walking on air. Everyone else followed in his footsteps. While I tried to mimic the notion, I felt like I was dragging my feet. As if someone had filled my shoes with boulders, making it harder to take a step.

“G- Georgie! Is not- *burp* It’s not Fred and George anymore. It’s Elodie and Fred now! Tomorrow… now… *Hiccup* I won!” Fred said, eyes barely open as he took another shot.

“You’re drunk as an elf mate,” I told him, raising my hand at the bar tender to ask for water. 

“Oof, I’m in trouble huh? I wasn’t supposed to drink this much *hiccup*. But she’s mine now! I’m Mr. Fred Weasley-Potter *Hiccup*” Fred said, as he rested a heavy arm around my shoulder. 

“Not quite yet. But sure,” I answered. 

“Merlin’s beard, how did Katie and Elodie drink like this? Were they- *Burp* Were they s- sailors in another life?” Lee asked, just as pissed as Fred was.

“Mmm, not my girl, she was a fairy,” Fred said, closing his eyes. “Or a princess! Girls like that right? Being called a princess.”

“Alright, I think it’s about time we call it a night. Or should I say morning?” Bills said, as he placed a hand one each of our shoulders.

“I agree,” I told him, motioning for the bartender once again.

“Mmm, I should check on her. Just for a minute—" Fred said, leaning back into bill.

“You know it’s bad luck to see the bride,” Lee told him.

“N- no, she has nightmares. Ginny doesn’t know she has to stay in bed un- until she wakes up. Otherwise, she’s shaken all day,” Fred whispered.

I placed an arm around him, bracing him on my shoulder. “Okay, how about this, let’s get you to bed, and I’ll check on her,” I offered. “I’ll even wake Ginny and tell her to stay in bed.”

“Yeah, but you gotta tell her to pretend to stay asleep. Otherwise, she feels bad for waking me. A- and she likes it when I play with her hair and rub her back. She always has a knot on her shoulder, but if I rub her lower back, I can tickle her and get her on top of me which almost always ends well,” Fred said. I think he didn’t even realize he had begun with instruction to give Ginny, but then ended with what his routine was. “She makes this sound...mmm-”

“Alright, now that we know how your child was made, let’s get you to bed,” Bill said, taking his other side as we stepped outside, feeling the cold air from the early morning hours hit us. “Come on, we can apparate from an alley down this way.”

The trickle of water from a nearby gutter echoed, filling the alley with the sound of rain. Even rain wouldn’t stop the wedding tomorrow. Even at their worst, their most distant, if faced with obstacles, Fred and Elodie would be able to handle it. We’d always been Fred and George, but now the thought of being alone nearly terrified me. I’d never been separated from Fred before. But as newly weds and a baby on the way, the thought of being left behind by my twin and my best friend became something I wouldn't be able to ignore any further. 

She’d chosen him. I dealt with it. I’d moved on. They were happy, and I was happy for them. But what was it costing me? The thought of having to return to my home alone every night was one I’d been putting off for the better part of the last month. 

We landed in our room at the burrow and I helped Bill set Fred down into bed. When he went down to grab Freddy some pepper up, I apparated again to a house down the road. A light was on in the kitchen, but I popped again into the guest room across the hall from hers. The guest room that had unofficially become my room in the Black-Lupin-Potter household. Across the hall, which was more distance I was used to, especially after sharing a room with Fred our entire lives. Even during our time at school. 

I cracked open the door to her room and heard the sound of fresh sheets wrinkling and the familiar sound of Fred’s snores. She was fine. They both were. I thought about sitting in the chair in the corner just for a few minutes to get some rest. Though, that would mean having to explain why I’d ended here in the morning. I didn’t trust myself to sleep for just a few minutes. 

Instead I walked in, adjusted the blankets around her, hoping she wouldn’t catch a draft and I left. Walking away from the possibility of anything else. Walking away again. She was never mine. She was never meant to be mine. If I believed the way she did, then I believed that she was always meant to be with fred. Because everything happens for a reason. But I couldn’t always believe in the universe and nature the way she did. I couldn’t play with fire. And I couldn’t bring myself to tell her now, that if deep down, some part of her had doubts, if some part of her felt anything for me… No. I had to pull myself away from the thought. It was done. He was hers. 

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Outside the sun was hiding behind a billow of clouds. While everything else had been prepared and taken care of, no one had considered that the weather may have changed. The thought seemed rather lovely. I loved the smell of rain, although it may not be ideal, it wasn’t as if we couldn’t host everyone in the house.

“Now, just for tonight, I think it should be fine,” Molly said as she waved her wand over my stomach. “Now I’ve told everyone else to mind themselves. Aunt Muriel doesn’t need to know about the baby just yet,” Molly said with a wink. 

I looked down to see she’d cast an extension charm over my stomach, so just for tonight, the baby wouldn’t be visible. Not that it was much beforehand. Zipped into my dress I wanted to never leave it. To stay like this forever. No, to stay like this, with Fred at my side. That would be more than enough. 

“Oh, my dear,” Minerva said, holding a tissue to her eye. “You are without a doubt, the most beautiful bride,” She said after taking in the sight of me in my dress. I reached out to hold her hand, letting the moment sink in. The moment where I was looking at the only mom I’ve really known and put away a life of childish things.

“Knock, knock. Everyone decent?” George’s voice called from the door. “We have Cat’s bowtie, but we can’t find him anywhere. Is he here with you?” 

“On you go sir,” I said to Cat who ran out the room. I turned to look at George, eyes fixed on me.

“I’m going to run down to let them know you’re ready,” Minera said, leaving the room with Ginny following behind. 

I waited until they left the room before I removed a few pieces of flowers that seemed like overkill. “Do I look pretty George?” I asked, wanting an honest opinion. 

“Beautiful,” He said breathlessly, not letting his eyes move away from me. “You ready? Say the word and we can have you hidden away in brazil, no questions asked.” 

I let out a little chuckle, “I’m ready. I just need one more thing. I’ll be down in a moment,” I said and turned to my dresser to spray myself with a quick spritz of perfume from my mother’s bottle.

“I’ll let them know. Hey El,” He said, catching my attention again. “You really are beautiful” He said quietly and closed the door behind him.

I gave myself one last look. I was ready. If it were anyone else, I’d be anywhere else but here. If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t be here. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was Fred. My Freddie. My Freddie, who held the earth in his eyes. The same earth that I always advocated held more magic than any witch or wizard possible. My Freddie, who knew I was more than just a pretty girl. He knew me better than I knew myself at times. 

Glinda tapped at the window, holding a box. I opened her to let her in, finding a box containing a crystal box inside with a note attached at the leg of the stand which was made of solid gold. 

_ Sorry, It’s too risky.  _

_ But congratulations. _

_ Draco. _

So, he wouldn’t make it. I didn’t particularly expect him to. The invitation was for him and only him. It wasn’t like we particularly got along with anyone other than me. But I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if I hadn’t at least made an attempt. Especially considering the way I left things at the Ministry. But still. The crystal ball was beautiful. Better than the one we’d shared together in Divinations. I sucked it away in my closet, reminding myself to take it downstairs later on. But I had something else to do at this moment. 

  
  



	73. The Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter. Nothing else needs to be said.
> 
> Songs used to write this chapter: 
> 
> What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong
> 
> It's Been A Long Long Time - Kitty Kallen
> 
> Make You Feel My Love - Bob Dylan

**~Elodies POV~**

Minerva waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. Taking both of my hands and giving me one last head to toe look before placing a hand on my face. She’d gotten me this far, it only made sense that she be the one to walk beside me. Not the most popular choice, as both Remus and Sirius pouted when I told them, but they understood. 

“My darling girl,” She said, her eyes glazing over as we began walking outside to the side of the tent so no one would see me yet. “Your mother and father would have been so proud.”

“They are,” I told her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t let me fall,” I asked her as I kicked forward my dress.

“I never have, and I don’t intend to start now my dear,” she said and handed me my bouquet. 

“Ready?” Ginny asked standing in front of us, wand ready to being the music. I gave her a nod, and with a swish of her wand, “After you sir,” Cat was the first to walk in, Wedding band around his bowtie, and she was closely behind.

Her beautiful sleek emerald dress was glowing in the gloomy light. Her fiery hair against it burning, more beautiful than I could have pictured. I counted to five and then jerked my chin forward to open the slit of the canopy, stepping into the beautifully lit tent, which only brought me comfort. I wasn’t nervous, but I had to remind myself to breathe. At the end of the line, Fred was waiting for me. 

_ I see trees of green. Red roses too. I see them bloom. For me and you _

Everyone was on their feet, staring at me, watching me walk by. Katie with Lee, Alicia and Olivia, I even saw Dumbledore with the Diggory's. Fred on the other hand, looked like he sucked in a breath too quickly, nearly thrown over, as he lifted both of his hands to his mouth and ran them down his chin. A good sign, I took it. He started rocking back and forth on his toes like an excited child wanting things to move along quicker.

_ And I think to myself, What a wonderful world _

If everything I’d gone through in life brought me to this moment, the moment in which I walked away from uncertainty and loneliness, then maybe it had been worth it. Granted, I would have wanted nothing more than to have my parents and Cedric here in person, but their seemingly empty seats at the front gave me a bit of comfort that maybe...just maybe...

_ I see skies of blue. And clouds of white _ .  _ The bright blessed day. The dark sacred night _

Only a few steps away, Bill in the center, George at his side. Fred looked absolutely stunning in his deep navy blue suit. The twinkling lights above our heads gave it a subtle glow. I thanked Godric I had been able to convince him against wearing a kilt. I hadn’t known if he was trying to see how far he could take the joke or if he really wanted to wear it. But everything was perfect. Just as he’d reassured me it would be.

_ And I think to myself, What a wonderful world _

I turned to Minerva and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before moving my hand over to Fred’s. It was the best part of my magic, the way that a glow erupted in the core of my chest everytime we touched. It was one of the things that I selfishly hoped would never pass. But nothing else mattered. The only one that did was Fred, and Bill, who was ready to tie our lives together.

“I love you,” He mouthed to me silently.

“I love you,” I reciprocated back.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. From what I’ve been told, it has been a long and winding road that has led us all here today,” Bill said opening the ceremony. “There’s a muggle saying in a book that Elodie gave me once, it says ‘When you meet your soulmate, remember that the act to bring you together was 500 years in the making. So always appreciate and be kind to each other.’ I’m not sure how much everyone here knows about these two, but I don’t think there’s ever been a more accurate saying that would fit,” He said, causing a few ‘aww’s’ and some laughter to come from the audience. “Fred, you first?” Bill said and turned to Fred who took out a piece of parchment from inside of his dress robes, earning a few laughs, and a huge smile from myself.

“Elodie Lilian Potter, you are a hurricane, similar to the one brewing outside, but the only place I want to be is in the eye of the storm. When I first laid my eyes on you, it felt like I’d never seen anything so perfect. You had these huge green eyes, and this beautiful auburn hair. I spent the next 7 years telling everyone how much I loved you, and how I wouldn’t be completely happy until I had you by my side. And when you told me that you loved me, it felt like…well, it felt like I’d never been so whole. Like I was finally able to breath. And never has a day gone by where I haven’t been so completely enamored by you. So, my vow to you is this: I vow to always listen before a disagreement. To always wash the dishes, while you dry. And to always make you smile and laugh, even when it seems too hard to bear. I’ve never met anyone else like you, and I full heartedly believe that I never will. No one has ever made me feel a fraction of what you do. Through this life, I know I'll never hold anyone else in my eyes or in my heart as I do you. I will stay by your side everyday. And I promise to always earn you, fight for you, and love you unconditionally for the rest of my life.”

There was sniffing coming from the attendees, myself included. “Are you crying Ron?” I heard Sirius ask.

“No,” He said heavily.

“Can I kiss her yet?” Fred asked Bill eagerly as he reached for my hand to give it a squeeze.

“Not quite yet,” Bill told him, holding up a hand to let him know he needed to be patient. “Elodie, If you would,” He said to me.

“Fredrick Gideon Weasley, you are a piece of work, and I want so badly to be able to explain all the love I have for you. Not the love of butterflies and stomach knots, but the ups and downs that we have encountered together. My vow to you is, to laugh with you, and tell you I love you, every day before going to sleep. To agree to disagree on carrot cake,” I said.

“Vegetable bread,” He said, interrupting but laughing as he did it.

“And when the time comes that we're old and gray, I promise to still see you with the same eyes and the same heart that I see you with at the peak of our love. You taught me that when you trip over love, it is easy to get up. But when you fall in love, it is impossible to stand alone again. I didn’t fall in love with you because I was broken and in need of fixing. No, I fell in love with you because after seeing the deepest depths of your soul, I wanted to make you a permanent part of my world. You have made me feel wanted, and safe and loved and I promise to make you feel the same way for the rest of my life.”

“Okay now I’m crying,” Ron said.

“Me too,” Sirius said as he sniffled.

“Can I kiss her now?” Fred asked Bill again as his voice cracked slightly.

“Almost there, Freddieboy. You waited this long for her, just a bit more.” Bill answered him. “Now that we’re all properly teary eyed, let’s have the rings,” He said. 

Fred turned to George to collect my ring from him, while Cat jumped off his seat and sat upright at Ginny’s feet, exposing his neck so the rings could be unclipped from his bowtie. 

“Thank you sir,” Ginny said before standing upright again and handing me Fred’s ring. 

“Fred Weasley, do you take Elodie Potter to be your wife, your partner in life, and your better half, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Bill asked.

“I do, I do, I so badly do,” Fred answered as he slid the ring on my finger. I looked down feeling how thick it had been compared to the last time I’d tried it on. But it hadn’t changed, instead, he’d also slipped on a diamond engagement ring in front of the wedding band.

“Elodie Potter, do you take Fred Weasley to be your husband, your partner in life, and your better half, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Bill asked.

“I do. I truly do,” I said and placed a ring on his finger.

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked from the audience causing a wave of laughter and a smack to the arm from Molly. Fred shot him a look as if to say ‘Back off’ but laughed along with everyone else.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything else,” I said.

“Well then so be it. Join hands properly,” Bill said and pulled out his wand. Fred and I held hands to cup each other, so there would be no space between our bond. “Strive to always be united with each other as one, remembering that you are only as strong united, as you are weak when you are divided,” He spoke and a golden light beamed from mine and Fred’s encased hands, our veins glowing a bright blue, bonding and joining our magic. A few gasps came from the guests as they witnessed our bond was chosen by magic itself. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” I heard Charlie’s distinct voice say.

“Godric’s soul, now I’m crying,” I heard someone else say. Fred was right, it’s not something you see every day.

Bill looked at the both of us with a grin on his face knowing that we were more than ready. “Then let no more time pass. By the power vested in me, as witnessed by this teary-eyed lot here today, I declare you bonded for life. And Husband and wife. Go on, kiss her already.”

Moving a hand to my face and using the other to pull himself in, Fred kissed me in a way so chast I’d never felt before. I rested my hand on his shoulder, and then let it trail to his neck as everyone else disappeared. I’d found my soulmate. And there was nothing, not another person, not magic, no greater power in the universe, that could ever separate us. 

“I love you,” I said, resting my forehead against his.

“I love you,” He said back, knotting his fingers with mine.

“Witches and Wizards, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fred and Elodie Weasley-Potter,” Bill said, allowing everyone else to stand to their feet and applaud us. But all I saw was my long and happy life with Fred, a vision that was long awaited for.

***

I’d felt as if I’d never danced more in my life than I did tonight. Having to throw my shoes under a table due to being pulled into dance after dance. My favorite so far may have been when Ginny and I danced to Radio Gaga with Hermionie and Tonks. I pulled Fleur from her seat next to Bill, wanting to keep her included even though she wasn’t familiar with any songs by Queen. We’d definitely need to work on that.

“Alright ladies and gentleman, let's slow things down for the father daughter dance,” Lee called overhead, playing an Elvis song. I stood in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, not spotting either Sirius or Remus for a moment, scared that my heart would stop if they didn’t approach me soon.

“I do believe that’s me, Elly-Belly,” Sirius said with a tap on my shoulder. 

“I was starting to think you were going to leave me hanging,” I told him, lifting my arm to let him twirl me.

“Never again,” He said, pulling me in close.

“How about us?” Remus said, with Harry at his side.

Remus pulled me in, placing a kiss to my forehead. Harry and I were sandwiched between Remus and Sirius for a moment, nearly falling over when someone stepped on my dress. We laughed inappropriately and danced along to the slow song. My little family, feeling almost complete. 

“Mind if I have a go?” Mr. Weasley said, cutting in. I caught a glimpse of Fred dancing with Molly. “I’ll take good care of her.”

“Absolutely,” Remus said, giving my hand a pat.

“So, would you prefer for me to call you Arthur now?” I asked as we waltzed around.

“If you prefer. Though I do happen to be fond of being called dad,” he said and twirled me once. 

He was my father too now, wasn’t he. I’d gone my entire life, feeling as though I was alone. Then in the span of one summer, I’d finally had more family than I’d ever thought imaginable. Not only did I have the mother that raised me, but I had three fathers, and mother in law. I finally had my brother, under the same roof. I had my husband, and a child on the way. 

I took a seat with Ginny and Ron, who were at the same table as Hermionie and Harry. I needed to catch my breath, and get a drink of water. Everyone was still picking at their roast dinners, engaging in conversation. But my mind was concentrating on not rudding my stomach right now, not wanting to be caught by Aunt Muriel. 

“Where is that Nephew of mine? Marrying a half blood, humph!” She said to some poor souls forced to listen a few tables away from us.

“There you are! Let me have a dance with my dear old Aunt Muriel,” George said, holding out a hand for her after shooting me a wink. He’d spent most of his night at Angelina’s side, so I’d definitely owe him one for this. 

Not as surprising though, was Tonks and Charlie spending a majority of their night together. She’d told me before that they were friends during their time at hogwarts. After spending the last couple weeks keeping me company, it seemed as though their friendship had reignited. And the way her hair turned bright pink as they swayed hinted that it was more than just a friendship that was on their minds lately. 

Perhaps it was the cloud of happiness I was floating on. Perhaps I was seeing the truth. But if I had to close my eyes and point a finger at anyone in the room, I’d say that those two had something between them on the horizon. Though hopeful so did Remus and Sirius. Something more official.

“Mrs. Wealsy-Potter, will you please do me the honor of this dance?” Fred said kneeling in front of me.

“Absolutely, Mr. Weasley-Potter,” I said before leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him. He stood to his feet, lifting me slightly. I laughed as he pulled me back to the dance floor, holding me as close as the space would allow. 

“Do you wish we’d picked a different day? One that was less rainy?” he asked me quietly.

“Hey,” I said looking up at him. “I wouldn’t change a single thing. Can I tell you a secret?” I asked. He nodded at me with a smile on his face. “Today was the best day of my life. And if I could stop time, I’d want to stay in this moment. Forever.”

He lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. “We’re soulmates. That’s something huh?”

“And let everyone know. That it was a reader and joker, that were always meant to be,” I said and kissed the corner of his mouth before reaching up for his ear. “I remember promising you loads of sexy, dirty sex tonight,” I whispered. 

“Mrs. Weasley,” He said with fake shock in his voice. “There are still children present,” He whispered back, before twirling me once more. “You’re mine. And I belong to you. Now that’s the forever I’m more than glad to stay in.”

The music faded, but we were still knotted together. We properly shoved cake in each other's faces, much to Fred’s approval, it wasn’t carrot. We were finally able to take our seats, having all the water I wanted at my disposal. I took a bite of his slice of cake, having finished mine, before we were interrupted by a clinking of glasses.

“Hello everyone, George here, uhh, also known as the best man,” He said, Stuck on his words for a moment. “Isn’t Elodie absolutely gorgeous tonight?” He asked and looked around quickly. “Not only is she beautiful though, she’s also caring, sweet and she deserves one hell of a husband. Thankfully for Fred she agreed to marry him before she found one,” He said, causing us all to erupt with laughter. “See, Fred gets to leave tonight having gained a wife with all of the qualities one could dream about having in a partner. Now I’ve known these two for just a fair bit of time. And I can tell you, that there’s no two better people that are as well paired together as these two are. So all I can really say… is that you should remember to hold each other close. Because love isn’t common, and the love these two have… It’s… Well it’s magical,” He said, holding the weight of something else behind his eyes. “To the bride and groom,” He said, lifting his glass.

There was something in the way he spoke. I knew he meant what he was saying, and some part of him believed it. But there was a heaviness. Almost as if it was hard for him to admit what he was saying. I had to stop the thought in my tracks, not wanting to feed something I wasn’t even sure was there. 

“To the bride and groom!” Everyone else said as they raised their glasses. Fred grabbed his, and I grabbed a champagne coupe filled with water.

“Are we about done here?” Fred said whispering into my ear.

“Godric I hope so,” I said, placing my glass down. “There's just one more thing I need to do. “Alright you beautiful bunch, gather round!” I called out, grabbing my bouquet and moving to one end of the dance floor. “Lets see who the next lucky couple will be!” I said turning away from everyone and swinging my bouquet above my head. “One,” I called out swinging it once. “Two!” I called out swinging it again. “Three!” I shouted, focusing on who I wanted it to land near. 

I tossed it back, and sure enough, it landed in Sirius’s open hands, mid conversation. Both his and Remus’s eyes widened unexpectedly. But the deed was done, and the message was sent. I walked up to both of them, taking them both into an embrace.

“We know what you’re doing Ellie,” Remus said firmly.

“It’s working,” Sirius sang into my ear. “Mmm,” He said, waving Fred over to us. “We have a gift for you. For the both of you,” Sirius said.

“Now?” Remus asked, as he dipped his chin down slightly. 

“Well now’s as good a time as any, Moony darling,” Sirius said, pulling me and Fred out of the tent and into the misty night. “Come on, this way. Close your eyes,” He said, pulling me along a few steps away from the tent, Remus and Fred shortly behind. 

I did as I was told, letting his hand guide me. Holding onto my hand, he apparated us away from the party, the sound of music and chatter no longer audible. I heard the sound of gravel crunching beneath my feet. Nearly losing my balance, I had to grab a handful of my dress in each hand to ensure I wouldn’t fall on the uneven ground, but I felt myself being lifted.

“Keep them closed,” Freddie said. “Keep them closed, keep them closed. Keep. Them. Closed,” he kept repeating. His voice began echoing, but my feet met the ground. The air smelled thick of wood oil and rosemary lavender flower arrangements. “Alright open,” He said.

We stood in a room, just the two of us. Sirius and Remus no longer with us. There was a single sofa in the living room of an unfamiliar house. Fred slid a door open, exposing what could be a dining room as he flicked his wand to turn the lights on. 

“Where are we?” I asked innocently.

“Well, your family didn’t think we’d want to be newlyweds in their house, under their roof with everyone's ears listening in. And while it may be quite spacious, with order members in and out it didn’t seem like there would be enough space for a baby,” he said as he opened a sliding door connecting the dinning room to the kitchen. “Sirius and Remus- uhh, your dad’s did this for us,” he said, holding his arms out for me to take in the sight.

I looked around the room, while beautiful, the best way to describe it was bare. The floors were a lovely hardwood, as were the stairs. But the only visible furniture was the couch. There may have been more upstairs but that wasn’t visible.

“There’s a sun room that can be used as a greenhouse through the kitchen. I can turn the basement into my workshop, and that room there can be your office, once you start working at the Ministry. But if it’s as secretive as they say, you may not be bringing much work home with you,” He said as he gestured to a room across the living room, next to the stairs. “And upstairs, there’s four bedrooms. We don’t need this much space, but you wanted to stay close so this seemed like the best option.”

“This is the house down the road?” I asked, remembering that we’d never met the neighbors here since the house was vacant when we moved in.

“Yeah. We’re right in between their house and the Burrow,” He said. “What do you think? I did good didn’t I?”

“Our own home,” I said as I touched the banister. “Our own home!” I said with a huge smile, turning around and leaping into his arms, letting him spin me around as if we were dancing all over again. 

“Yeah, I did good,” He said into my neck, trailing kisses toward my face. “I love you, you know that?”

I looked at him as he dropped to his knees and placed a kiss on my stomach. “No one has ever made me feel as loved as you do,” I said, feeling my eyes run with tears. I couldn’t help it anymore, it just all seemed like something I couldn’t even explain anymore.

“Hey, no. please don’t cry,” he said standing back up.

“No, I’m fine. It’s- I’m just so happy,” I said into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around me, engulfing me in a glowing embrace. This was all I’d ever wanted. It was everything I didn’t even know I wanted. “I just- I’m really… fucking happy,” I said letting the tears run free, as he absorbed them, sharing this moment, and all that were to come with me.

  
  



	74. Wedding Night Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wasn't going to write this night out originally, but at the request of one of my Wattpad readers (If you're okay with being named let me know and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter ). I decided to give you guys a little bonus short. If you're not okay with sexual content, you can skip this chapter, but if you are okay with it, then happy Christmas to my loyal readers!! 
> 
> And thank you everyone sooooo much for 60K reads(On Wattpad) !!! It means the world to me that you keep reading and continue to enjoy this story, thank you for sticking with me even when I feel like I hate a chapter you all seem to love it and it really helps boost my confidence in my writing.
> 
> SMUT ALERT!!!! (You have been warned)

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Fred carried me up the stairs where there was a pile of folded blankets and a few pillows lined up on the floor. The room was empty other than that. Only hosting sheer curtains on the windows on either side of where the bed would go.

“I didn’t want to pick something out that you would hate,” He explained, still holding me in his arms. 

“We can do that tomorrow. Go into London and pick out some furniture,” I said.

“There’s some clothes in the closet, but we’d still have to go back and move everything in,” He said, finally setting me down. 

I moved over to the window, looking out into the back yard. The way the moonlight shined over the bright bluegrass field reminded me of a life I had once pictured having with Fred. Psychic or not, this was all I wanted.

“Tomorrow,” I said, feeling him standing behind me. “For now, how about you create a bed out of those blankets, while I slip out of my dress. I have something to show you,” I said, leaning back into him. I felt his hands slide up my back before one of them wrapped around my chest, holding me to him while the other rested on my shoulder. 

“Absolutely wife,” he said. 

At a speed that made my core burn, he slowly lowered the zipper of my wedding dress. It wouldn’t be needed for what I had planned tonight. A plan, I knew he would eagerly agree to. His fingers blazed a trail down my back as he let them linger behind his forefinger and his thumb. 

“Uhh, where’s the washroom?” I asked, once he reached the bottom.

“Through there,” He said and turned me to look at a door on the side of the room. “Take all the time you need.”

I moved across the room, holding my dress in place. I didn’t kiss him before leaving, not wanting to risk abandoning my plan all together. Through the bathroom I saw the few items of clothing he’d brought over for me. Thankfully one of them was my bathrobe. I removed it from it’s hanger and switched it out with my dress. I removed my slip, leaving me in just my wedding lingerie, a lovely color blue that matched his wedding suit. 

I removed the flowers and pins from my hair, running my fingers through it, wanting to rid it of any knots and tangles I may have gotten throughout the night. I reached for tissues and removed my lipstick quickly, wanting no more time to pass. Pressing my hand to the door, I remembered, it was Freddie on the other side. My Freddie. My husband.

I opened the door and saw him standing on one side of the makeshift bed, in only his dress shirt and trousers. The lights were on, dimmed to a soft glow. I felt my leg peek through the opening of my robe, opening slightly more to show the deep blue lacy knickers I had on.

“Take off that robe,” He said firmly. “Now.”

I made my way over to the otherside of the room. With my back to him, I let the robe slip off of my shoulders, exposing the straps. As I turned to face him I let the rest of it fall to the ground, leaving me in just my undergarments. 

“Yes sir,” I said coyly.

Without letting another moment pass, he was standing on top of the blankets, pulling me into a feverishly hungry kiss. Holding me as close to his body as humanly possible. I reached for the buttons on his shirt, feeling my fingers fumble over them as I tried to undo them quickly.

“Just rip it,” He said against my lips.

“Are you sure?” I asked, not wanting to do so if he didn’t mean it. As he nodded, I slipped my hands in his shirt and pulled it apart, hearing a few buttons hit the floor with a bounce.

“Godric, you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now,” he said, moving his head to my neck, with one hand around my throat. “Is this sexy enough for you Mrs. Weasley-Potter?” He said in a deep voice at my ear.

“More,” I said back, feeling a tingle between my legs. In a swift motion, he had his arm under my knees with his hand supporting my head, gently lowering me to the ground. As I laid there, a trail of kisses led him down my collarbone, the lace over my breasts, my belly button, and my pelvic bone. I felt his teeth graze over the waistband of my knickers before his hands pushed my knees apart, opening me for him.

“I think these are too gorgeous to tear apart. How about you?” He asked, looking up at me. 

“Save them. I can wear it again when you’re mad at me,” I said shooting him a wink before sitting up.

“My dear, you can win any argument you want so long as you wear this,” he said before reaching around to unhook my bra. “This isn’t fair,” he said as he tossed it off to the side. I pushed him back, before moving to scrabble his lap, hooking a finger around the waistband of his trousers. 

“I said ‘More’ Mr. Weasley-Potter. And I don’t take too kindly to being kept waiting,” I said. I unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers before pulling them down, knickers and all, exposing the way he was already hard, and standing at attention. With one hand massaging his balls, I licked up his shaft, pulling a groan from within him before letting my tongue roll over his tip. “You like that?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Fuck yes,” He breathed out before moving a hand to my head.

Giving his shaft another lap, I took as much of him as I could into my mouth, bobbing back and forth as I used my hand to make up the difference. I gagged slightly when I felt him hit the back of my throat, but used the drool that escaped my mouth to help my hand glide over him. Loving the way his groans made me aware that I was in control, I sucked on his tip before I felt his hands move to my face, pulling me away from him.

“That’s enough,” He said, sitting up before throwing me back so it was me that was lying down. 

As quickly as he could move, my knickers moved off of my body, being discarded somewhere in the room, before he pushed my knees apart once more, letting his lower lip and teeth trail up my thigh, sending chills up my spine.

Placing a kiss at my opening, his tongue was wet and hot over my slit. His fingers were magic as one of them entered me as his tongue found itself preoccupied over my clit. His other hand firmy at my knee, making sure it stayed in its place. With an urge I’d never felt before, I felt myself explode at his touch, cumming just by him barely touching me. 

“Fred,” I breathed out, but it was too late.

“Done already darling?” He said before giving me another lick. “That won’t do. We’ve only just begun,” He said, crawling his way up to me. “Ready for more?”

“Yes,” I breathed out. “Please, yes. I want you inside of me.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” He said and began rubbing his tip along my opening. “Do you want it like this?” he said as he continued teasing me.

“Yes, please,” I pleaded with him, wrapping my arm around his neck, pulling him lower to me. 

With a rocking motion, he was inside of me, pulling back and forth in a steady rhythm. The best part of sex between me and Fred was that we never struggled to find our rhythm. It was like he knew my body better than I ever could. But the way he let me take the lead, even though he knew what he wanted, was his way of making me feel like my body was my own.

I let out a moan as I felt him push in deeper than before, making it feel like my toes were curling.

“Let me hear you love,” He grunted as he kept rocking back and forth. “Who makes you feel this good? Say it.”

“You! You do,” I moaned out, barely able to put the words together. “Oh fuck! Just like that.”

He picked up his pace, letting his animal like groans run free. “Yeah? Like that?” He asked, moving faster and faster. 

I sat myself up holding onto him, feeling him slow only slightly. With another pusher rolled over so I was sitting on his lap, allowing me to be the one setting the pace. I felt his hand come down onto my bum with a loud smack, sending a wave of pleasure through my body.

“Harder,” I asked him as I began rocking back and forth on his lap. Without wasting a moment, he gave another smack to my bum, letting his hand rest there as he gave it a squeeze and another smack.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. El- I’m going to cum,” He said as he took my breast into his mouth.

“Not yet,” I asked him, continuing my motion at a controlled rate, not wanting him to finish just yet.

Moving his fingers to help me catch up to him, he began rubbing at my clit once again, helping me along. I moved my fingers to knot them into his hair on the back of his head.

“Mmm, almost,” I said, as I felt myself about to cum again.

He moved his hands to either side of my hips and began thrusting up into me, taking over, as I let my head fall back while he rested his forehead against my neck. “Cum for me love. I want you to cum for me,” He said.

His words were the last thing I needed to send me over the edge again, feeling myself come undone for the second time tonight. With several more deep thrusts, I felt him fill me up with this warm competition, before falling back, taking me down with him.

I laid on top of his chest as we both caught our breaths, not wanting to separate. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, as he pressed a kiss onto my slightly sweaty forehead. I looked up and saw that his hair had stuck to his, long enough to cover his forehead. He was definitely due for a haircut, but the thought of separating right now seemed like too much to bare.

“Consider this marriage consummated,” he said in a breathy manner.

I let out a laugh, only he would have some comment to say at every given moment. “There’s no getting rid of me now Mr. Weasley-Potter,” I said, against his warm adams apple, before giving it a kiss.

“Not like I’d ever want to, Mrs. Weasley-Potter,” He said and looked down at me, lips pursed, asking to be kissed.

I obliged, pulling him out from inside of me in the process before rolling onto my back. “Want to go again?” I asked as I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re trying to kill me woman,” He said, his breath not quite caught up to him yet.

“Mmm-mmm,” I said as I rolled back over to him again. “Not yet.”

“Mmm-hmm,” He said against my forehead as I began kissing his chin, working down to his jaw, and then his neck. “Alright, happy wife, happy life right?”

  
  



	75. Leaving the Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone says Goodbye in a way that hadn't been expected. And a sweet moment between Fred and Elodie leads to a few quick decisions.
> 
> Songs used for this chapter:   
> Heather - Conan Gray  
> i hate u, i love u - Gnash & Olivia O'Brian  
> B-A-B-Y - Carla Thomas  
> Music Box - Regina Spektor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovies!! Just wanted to let you all know I'm going to try and go back to my regular 1-3 times a week posting schedule (Around 8 p.m. PST). I know when you find a story you love you just want chapter after chapter, but I work a full time job, I write freelance and I have my own candle company, so writing and posting everyday isn't realistic for me if I want to give you a quality story. So please be patient with me. 
> 
> On another note, for those of you that have been around for a while you know that I love getting inspiration from you as well, so comment your theories, scenes you'd like to see happen, or even just quotes and lines you'd like me to try and work in. If you don't feel comfortable commenting it, I check my messages as well! I've talked to a few of you already to explain parts of the story that didn't entirely makes sense. I won't give spoilers, but I will try and explain everything as best as I can, up to the point in the story that's been posted. 
> 
> Love & Dragons
> 
> Val (:

**~George’s POV~**

It was her. Every part of the wedding was her. The twinkling lights hanging overhead that resembled fairy dust. The greenery filled centerpieces. The way everything looked rustic as if nature had taken over. I played my part. Held a smile and joked the entire night. She made walking away look so easy as she walked down the aisle towards Fred. But for me it was proving a harder task. Being surrounded by so much of her was just bloody unfair. Mostly to me, but especially to Angelina who sat at my side.

“How long?” She asked me, pulling me away from watching Fred dance with mum, and Elodie dancing with dad.

“How long what?” I asked her, moving my gaze to the centerpiece filled with lilies and ivy.

“How long should I let you gawk at the bride before all my self-respect is gone?” She asked quietly, pulling my attention to her. “I’m not daft. I’m honestly more surprised that no one else has caught on yet.”

“It’s over. Not that it ever started anyway,” I explained to her and lifted my glass of brandy, throwing it back, allowing it to burn the entire way down.

“You know, when you and I first started dating, I still had a crush on Fred,” She said, slouching back in her chair slightly. “I always fancied you more, yet he still lingered in the back of my mind. But I’m never going to be her. The one that lights up a room just by walking in. Or the smartest, most powerful witch without even trying. Nor will I have a long line of suitors all waiting for their turn. And I’m okay with that. I actually prefer it that way. But I owe it to myself to be with someone who is with me because they want to be with me. Not because they hope it will help them get over the one, they never even made an attempt at,” She said. I hated that she was right. I hated more that she wasn’t trying to be right, just pointing out the truth I hated to admit. “I know that you practically grew up together. And your best friends, but if we’re going to have a real chance, that has to be it. I won’t love someone who’s in love with another. Not again.”

Perhaps it wasn’t all bad. Angie had a point; I still had my best friend. What was it Elodie said once? It’s okay to be selfish from time to time. Then again, she refused to make a decision for so long and it nearly tore her apart. I knew that while our bond wasn’t the same one I had with any other of my friends, it couldn’t compete with the one she shared with Fred. She was my sister now. She would be forever in my life, and from where I stood, that would be enough. 

“She’s my best friend, and you’re my girlfriend. That meant no more ultimatums,” I said, to which she nodded. “I have to give my speech, and then I’m all yours,” I told her before walking to the bar to get both another brandy and a glass of champagne. 

For as much as I’d practiced what I’d wanted to say, it was all coming up blank now. How had it gone? I knew I should have written it down, but it was too late now. If I tried to do it on the spot, I risked saying something I’d regret, or not saying something, and then regret not having said it. Godric I should have stopped drinking, I felt like I was burning up. I grabbed my glasses and returned to the table where Lee sat with Katie, and Alicia sat with Olivia. All keeping Angie company. I looked to my side where Bill and Charlie sat with their dates, being charming as always. I bet they’d never had this kind of dilemma. 

The music faded, as everyone began eating their slices of cake. I was half expecting carrot cake, but it turned out that they’d settled on chocolate, probably Remus’s choice. I stuffed my face as quickly as I could, before downing the shot of brandy, using the sugar rush and the alcohol to give me a fake boost of confidence I needed. I stood in front of my seat, and lifted a spoon to begin clinking my glass, calling all attention to me, as I prepared to wing it.

“Hello everyone, George here, uhh, also known as the best man,” I said, dragging it out as much as I could. I looked up to See Elodie sitting excitedly, paying attention to each and every word I spoke. “Isn’t Elodie absolutely gorgeous tonight?” I said nervously, not wanting to look at her for too long. “Not only is she beautiful though, but she’s also caring, sweet and she deserves one hell of a husband. Thankfully for Fred she agreed to marry him before she found one.” Everyone laughed, I was saying goodbye, and they all just thought I was joking. They were soulmates, I had to believe that everything would be okay after all. “See, Fred gets to leave tonight having gained a wife with all of the qualities one could dream about having in a partner. Now I’ve known these two for just a fair bit of time. And I can tell you, that there’s no two better people that are as well paired together as these two are. So, all I can really say…” I said hesitating for a moment. What would I have wanted said to me if the tables were reversed? What could I say, when it was the last thing I would say on the subject? “You should remember to hold each other close. Because love isn’t common, and the love these two have… It’s… Well, it’s magical,” I said, as I met her eyes, the first time since I’d begun speaking. “To the bride and groom.”

“To the bride and groom!” Everyone else said as they raised their glasses. 

I looked over and met eyes with Bill and Charlie. Shit. They knew. The look on both of their faces told me that they knew. Did everyone else? Looking around the room and hearing the chatter said otherwise. So maybe it was only because they assumed beforehand? Bugger.

“Alright George?” Angelina asked, holding out another champagne coupe for me, ready to take if I was ready.

She was my sister. She’s pregnant with my niece or nephew. She’d never given a single indication of seeing me that way. And at one point I even told her I wasn’t in love with her. I’d always been a brother to her. And that would be enough. 

“Alright Ang,” I said, taking the glass and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

_ Goodbye Elodie... _

“Alright.”

**~Elodie’s POV~**

_ Come away… _

_ Come away… _

My eyes shot open as I felt a pins and needles type of burn running up my arm, waking me just as the birds began chirping outside the window, still dripping with rain from the weekend before. It wasn’t a nightmare that woke me, it was the feeling of trying to be convinced. I’d slept in an awkward position, which led to me waking up with a dead arm that I began flapping around to help regain my circulation. I looked over to see Fred on the thick layer of blankets we’d laid out in lieu of a mattress, with only a thin sheet around his waist. I’d taken a majority of the covers and had them covering my bare body. 

We’d said we were going to go get furniture on Sunday but opted to order takeout from our new favorite Chinese food place instead. Then we said we’d go into town to pick up furniture Monday, but we were still shacked up in a manner that would put bunny rabbits to shame. Now it was Tuesday morning, and if I weren’t already pregnant, I’d say that the last three days would have done the trick.

Today however, we absolutely needed to get furniture. Fred had promised George he’d return to work tomorrow, and I needed to go into the Department of Mysteries to meet with Brian Thineus about my job. Though technically I didn’t finish my exams at school, Dumbledore said it wouldn’t have been an issue. Though seeing as my employment was contingent on the completion of my exams, I needed to make sure I still had a job waiting for me. 

I threw the covers over my head, looking down at my now visible bump. Letting my hands trace little hearts over the space below my belly button. Guppy was doing little backflips right now, not wanting to let me go back to sleep. My little fish was about to be a big fish soon.

“Tiny human,” I said, tapping on my belly. “You need to settle down in there. Plenty of time to do backflips later,” I whispered. 

I heard a rustling of sheets, but kept quiet, not wanting to wake Fred if he was still asleep. Once the rustling settled, I went back to tracing shapes and whispering to our little creation.

“I’m going to have to share daddy with you soon, huh?” I whispered, tracing along. “One day you’ll get to see how much we love each other. And you’ll know how someone needs to treat you if they want to earn you,” I said. Another rustle disturbed our private conversion, entering into our established bubble.

“Are you having a family meeting without me Mrs. Weasley?” Fred asked, fully under my cover. “First you hog the covers, now you’re excluding me from family meetings. Oh, that just won’t do,” He said and moved closer to me. “Don’t listen to your mother, little one. When mum says no, dad will say yes!” 

I moved my hand to his throat, adding only the slightest bit of pressure in a manner I knew would drive him wild. “Daddy may say yes, but I’m the boss,” I said in a sultry manner.

“Oh, is that how we’re going to play it?” Fred said, wrapping his long fingers around my wrist. 

“That’s how it is my love, only today, we absolutely need to get furniture,” I said and placed a quick kiss on his lips before lifting the blanket over our heads. “I need more clothes other than just a few pairs of knickers and your t-shirts,” I said as I reached over for his flannel, we’d discarded last night.

“I rather like you in nothing. I could get used to seeing you wearing nothing more often,” He said as he rolled his hands over my shoulders, letting his fingers begin trailing down my arms. “Perhaps we could christen each room of the house once more?”

“We’ve literally spent the last three days shagging across every square inch of this house and you’re still hungry for  _ more _ ?” I asked, turning my head to look at him amused. It was astounding how huge a house could feel when there was no furniture in the way. Four bedrooms, four bathrooms, an office, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a green house, a basement, and an attic. All in which we’d spent the last fifty plus hours working our way through.

“When it comes to you, I’m absolutely insatiable darling,” he said into my ear. “Aren’t you? I’m bloody Gorgeous!” 

I waited a long moment before answering. There was no denying my husband was absolutely yummy, but if we didn’t get the list of things we needed done today, I feared we’d never get around to it. “Regardless, I need food, and a mattress with back support,” I wined leaning back into his chest, letting his warmth wash over me. “Come on,” I said as I stood to my feet and pulled him towards the bathroom.

“I know I can be dirty, but another shower? We nearly fell over last time,” He said before I sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. I looked around in the drawers before coming across a small pair of shears, it would have to do.

“Yes, we nearly fell over because we don’t have a shower mat. Now sit still,” I ordered as I climbed into the tub behind him and started the water to hover it above his head, only grabbing handfuls at a time to lightly dampen it before discarding the rest. I ran my fingers through his hair and began making small cuts to try and get it back to a manageable state. I moved to stand in front of him looking over the way his hair fell over his eyes.

“Good Godric, when was the last time you had it cut?” I asked him.

“The day George and I left school,” He answered, moving a hand up to glide over my hip. “With the shop opening and then the wedding, it didn’t seem like a priority. And why deprive myself of a moment like this?” He asked, moving his hand to caress my thigh.

“Don’t do that, I need to focus on not mucking this up,” I said and continued cutting at the front of his hair, running my fingers through it every so often to move it around.

“That’s heaven,” He said, letting out a little sigh. Every few seconds he’d find some way to touch me, or to caress my skin, resting his head against my chest, dodging down, and placing kisses on my stomach. I was about fifteen weeks along, and there was no more coming and going from my bump. Guppy was making an appearance, and neither of us minded. “Will we know if it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked as I was making a few final cuts.

“Healer Alcott said that she could do a muggle scan in about another month if we wanted to know, though some people like being surprised,” I told him, running my fingers through his hair one final time. “There, I think that should do it,” I said and turned to put the scissors back.

“When have you actually enjoyed being surprised?” he asked, dusting the hair off of his chest and the blanket he had wrapped around his waist. “Let’s know. Then we can tell everyone, set up one of the rooms, accordingly, maybe even think of some names.”

“Aww, but here I was thinking ‘Baby’ would be appropriate,” I said teasingly as I turned back to him before sitting in his lap. “Okay. Let’s find out,” I said and leaned in to kiss him.

“There was one thing I wanted to run by you when we went into town today,” He said against my lips, a sparkle running across his eyes.

*******

The streets of Diagon Alley weren’t as busy as they’d once been. Though the mass closing of shops would have something to do with that. Fred said that since the beginning of summer, more and more shops were closing due to people no longer feeling safe. All this aside, the shop's business was booming. 

We’d said we would stop by once we got all the furniture we needed, making errands a priority. I knew the shop owner from when Minerva and I would make trips into town, but sadly, his shop was on its final days as well.

“I can offer you free delivery if you’d like Mrs. Potter,” Mr. Bailey offered.

“That’s all right, just shrink it all down and I can take it with me. It’ll all fit in my bag,” I said as Fred looked over the list of items we'd decided on. 

“Now are you sure about this?” He said, pointing to a few items on the list. 

I gave him a reassuring smile and touched his cheek gently. “If we end up not needing it, we can place it up in the attic for another time,” I reassured him before taking the list from his hand, easing his real concern, the prices. “Hey, what’s mine is yours,” I said. He knew that I’d never had to worry about money before, but it seemed like it was only now that he was beginning to realize just how big a fortune our parents had left Harry and me actually was. 

“Alright, you two are all set. And once again, congratulations on your recent nuptials,” Mr. Bailey said, handing us the paperwork.

“Thank you, sir, and please keep safe,” I said, leaning in slightly.

“You as well my dear. Be sure to send my greetings to the Professor,” He said as we walked towards the door.

Fred and I walked down the street, his arm around my shoulder, mine around his waist. We made our way to the shop, only seeing a few people along the way. Nearly all of which greeted us or gave us congratulations.

“How is it you know everyone?” He asked jokingly.

“Well, partly because of Minerva, partly because of being a Potter. The rest is because I’m just that charming,” I answered coyly as we stepped up to the shop.

Business was still better than expected. It seemed like everyone that would normally be walking the streets of Diagon Alley, found their way in here. Ginny was at the register while Ron was helping a few customers up on the ledge. George stepped out from the office behind Ginny, carrying a Pygmy Puff with a care kit.

“Well, you  _ are _ alive!” Ginny said as she caught sight of us. “We were starting to worry that we’d have to send a search party to look for you.”

“We had to leave the bubble at some point,” I answered her as I gave her a loose hug. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back to work tomorrow, and you can go back to enjoying the rest of your holiday.”

“Not if we can’t get a helping hand in here,” George said as he stroked the fur of the puff. “We’ve had only a handful of applications turned in, but I haven’t had the chance to go through them yet.”

I looked at Fred who was rocking back and forth on his heels, trying his hardest not to step in and do something about the customers Ron was helping. I looked at him for a moment, and he mentally screamed at me.

“It’s alright, go,” I said to which he quickly darted away and jumped back in to go help customers. “I can look over the applications, but you should have someone with shop experience,” I said to George.

“I’m sorry, did you say you were hiring?” A young wide-eyed girl asked, stepping up to the counter, looking between the three of us. “I just moved here not too long ago, and I’ve actually been looking for a job. Preferably one where there aren’t too many people who don’t believe in nargles,” She spoke quickly in a soft voice. “My name is Verity.”

“Verity, have you ever worked in a shop before? Of any kind?” I asked as Ginny and George were preoccupied with the Puff.

“Well, I did work at a muggle tea shop in London last summer. I’ve been traveling since then. But I do pick up on things rather quickly,” she said innocently. 

“How soon can you start?” I asked her with a smile, before she quickly took my hand to begin shaking it. I shot Ginny a smile, signaling that I’d just opened up the rest of her summer for her. 

We stayed for a few hours, Fred excited to be back in his element. Me, excited to be around other people. Cat came through the Floo, running down the stairs and jumping into my arms. He quickly got to complaining about how Sirius refused to play any games with him, even when he promised to play nicely. Apparently, Sirius didn’t appreciate the way Cat’s voice rang at the volume of a megaphone in his head. In my defense, I did warn him he would be hearing voices. 

As the lunch time rush died down, only a handful of partitions remained in the shop, browsing around. I ducked to the office in the back, searching for a ‘Bedroom Galaxy’ Fred had been working on to take back to the house and set it up there, no longer wanting to sleep in the dark. 

“This area is employees only,” George said as he caught me going through drawers. 

“What about a best friend to one of the owners and wife to the other?” I said sarcastically, pushing the drawer back in.

“Yeah, that’ll just about do it,” He said with a low chuckle as he leaned on the desk. “What are you looking for?” 

“The nighttime-ceiling-galaxy-stars thing that Fred put together for me. He said that he had a couple of prototypes he was working on here, and I wanted to take one home,” I said as I continued going through drawers until I pulled one out of a shelf. “Ahh-ha!” I said inspecting it.

“Does it concern you at all that you’re an adult who is still afraid of the dark?” He asked in a cheeky manner, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well, visiting the afterlife will do that to a person,” I said dryly, surprised that I’d managed to make him laugh.

“You’re twisted, you do realize, that right?” He asked, still laughing. Of everyone in my life, Fred and George were always the ones to laugh with me, even when my humor turned dark and dry. “Fred told me what you two discussed,” He said after a moment. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to be newlyweds in a house all to yourselves just a bit longer?”

“I worry about you,” I said kindly as I took a seat in the stool in front of him. “You know, either you have to go to the burrow and Godric knows Ginny and Ron both snore loud enough to wake a fleet of dragons. Or you stay here all night in that dusty old flat, alone. Besides, the house is more than big enough for you to be comfortable as long as you’d like,” I explained to him.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to-” He began.

“No really, I’m telling you honestly,” I said cutting him off. “As much as I love the house, I would feel better if we weren’t so alone. I miss the noise,” I explained.

He gave me a long look, as if he were searching for a deeper meaning to my words. As if he were trying to watch the nightmares I’d been having as they played over my face. The way that the quiet was beginning to scare me again. 

“Okay,” He agreed, giving me a little nod. “I’ll move my stuff in tonight.”

“Sounds brilliant, roomie,” I said as I teased him. 

He dragged a hand down his face as a look of disappointment washed over him. “Merlin’s soul, you’re so lucky you’re pregnant. Otherwise I’d hex you without thinking twice about it.”


	76. The Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple job interview turned out to be more than what Elodie Expected. Will all be as easy as it seems? Or is there something more to the way Sirius looks at her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Originally I wanted to give you all two chapters tonight, but the next one still requires heavy editing that I couldn't get done tonight due to Etsy business. If you don't know I run a Wax melt/Candle company that specializes in Fandom scents (I.E. Harry Potter) so I had to get that done today.
> 
> No matter. I really liked using this chapter to show the direction the story will be following. I've said it before, I'll say it again, everything in the story matters and everything comes full circle. As always my dear loves, You know I love talking to you in the comments, and I love hearing your theories and predictions.
> 
> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Love and Wheezes
> 
> Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I fiddled with the sleeve of my jumper as I sat in the lobby of the Department of Mysteries. I’d opted for layers today, both to prepare for the cold I remember it being, and to try and hide Guppy a bit. I wanted to actually tell my employer I was pregnant in my own words, not surprise him with it. Minerva hadn’t told me too much about Brian Thineus. She said I’d know everything I needed to once I sat down for a meeting. 

There wasn’t too much preparing I could do before coming in, though I thought bringing in my school records and letters of recommendation would be a good place to start. Women walked by dressed in casual clothing, jeans, and t-shirt under their blazers, making me feel completely overdressed. Though the sounds of their heels clicking on the floor filled the air with a calming sound. A rhythmic sound.

“Mrs. Weasley-Potter?” The receptionist called, pulling my attention back to her. “Brian will see you now,” She said with a smile and gestured to the office door behind her. 

I stood up, grabbing my bag and my file before walking behind her. “Thank you,” I said in a well-mannered form. I entered the office and saw a woman, dressed in high waisted brown trousers with a flowy white top tucked in. I tried to control my face; Minerva hadn’t mentioned that Brian was a beautiful, icy haired woman.

“Good morning Mrs. Potter. Or do you prefer Weasley-Potter? We’re all on a first name basis here,” She asked.

“Weasley-Potter is preferred. My surname is rather mouthful, but Elodie works just as well,” I told her as I shook her hand before taking a seat in the chair she gestured to.

“Yes, I see you made a requested name change just before your nuptials. Congratulations on both counts,” She said with a warm smile. “Public record, I have to review everyone who I consider for employment before I allow them in. But you’ve already been here if I’m not mistaken?” She said, closing my file.

“Uhm, yes. That was a bit of a misunderstanding,” I said, fearing that I already had made a terrible first impression.

She moved to sit at the front of her desk, leaning back on it casually. “You helped put eleven death eaters in Azkaban. I’d hardly call that a misunderstanding,” She said as I let out a breath. “Public record. Now I am looking for someone to assist me on day-to-day tasks. Someone that I can groom to take over the department one day.”

“Right, I’ve brought this for you,” I said opening up my file and seeing that Fred had slipped in a spare piece of parchment that said, ‘Good Luck’. I grabbed the papers behind it as I bit back a smile. “Even though my examinations were incomplete, I still managed to finish my schooling a year early, with top marks in the N.E.W.T.S that I did complete. And you’ll also find that I have letters of Recommendation from nearly all of my professors,” I explained nervously. 

“Wonderful, I’ll give that a look over. But Elodie,” She said, stopping my inner thoughts in their tracks. “Breath,” She said with a little laugh, to which I joined in. “No need to be nervous. I know you’re an excellent student, and a highly gifted witch, which is to be expected, given your additional gifts,” She said a bit lower than before. “Based on everything your professors have to say about you, there isn’t anything you can’t accomplish once you’ve set your mind to it,” She said, tucking the documents I handed to her in with the rest of my file. My life, all tucked away into a manila folder. “Now, the only thing that does concern me is that you didn’t finish the Potions portion of your exams,” She said.

Fuck. Why did I know that would have been an issue? I was supposed to be taking it when I’d gone on my rescue mission to London. And since I’d decided not to return after that, it was coming around to bite me in the rear end now. Snape would never agree to let me take it now. Not when so much time has passed since the end of exams.

“I am not anything if not open to compromise. Would you be willing to go back and take the appropriate lessons needed to complete your exam at the end of the term? I’d be more than willing to work it into your schedule so you would have the days to go to Hogwarts to take your classes. We can even connect the Floo in your office to give you access if Dumbledore approves, which I don’t see why he wouldn't,” She said, giving me the option on a silver platter. I’d be a fool not to take it. All I’d have to do was endure Snape about twice a week.

“I’d have my own office?” Was all I could manage to think of.

She let out a little chuckle as she nodded. “Yes, with a salary I believe will keep you very well satisfied, and once you get into the swing of things, you could request an assistant to help with your research and workload,” She said. I was waiting for the catch, bigger than just returning to school for my mastery. There had to be something else.

“Brilliant. Yes, of course, I wouldn’t mind,” I said firmly so she would know it wasn’t something I was agreeing to just for the sake of having a job.

“Excellent, now I should warn you, there is a mountain of paperwork you’ll need to sign so we can hire you on. For security purposes. Our department is the only in the entire ministry that requires all employees to undergo extensive background checks as well as an interview with our full time Legilimens under Veritaserum. Again, for security. He’s also on staff as a full-time healer if you should choose to see him regularly. A service that a great number of our department utilizes,” she said, listing off everything that would need to be handled before my offer was set in stone. I was just so happy I still had a career placement. “Mrs. Weasley-Potter, I should warn you, for the purpose of the utmost transparency, this isn’t necessarily the easiest department to be a part of. Sometimes, we see and hear things, that tend to linger, people find things about themselves, that are best not found. Are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this?” She asked.

“I have nothing to hide that you probably don’t already have in that file of yours,” I said honestly. “Except maybe one thing.”

***

I sat in the dining room at Sirius and Remus’s house, passing around bowls. Fred and George were still at the shop, the rest of the Weasley’s were more than likely at the Burrow. The four of us were catching up on what I had missed over the last few days. You’d think the way they were excited to see me again, we’d been gone for a month, traveling over the country, and not just down the road. 

“It probably has something to do with your animagus form being a dog. Right?” Harry said to Sirius as they told be more about how Sirius and Cat weren’t getting along.

“No, Cat isn’t actually a cat, that’s just the form he’s taken,” I said to a surprised Harry, who needed further explanation. “Well, now we know who wasn’t paying attention in History of magic. See Familiars are different from pets. They’re a form of spiritual entity that are bonded to a witch’s soul. They provide protection and can help during certain charms and rituals. Similar to a house elf, who remains loyal to the house they serve, Familiars remain loyal to the witch they are bonded to. They eat and sleep, but they exist only because their witch does. My familiar didn’t find me until the veil shielding my dark magic was lifted. Now one of those souls he’s served, lives within Sirius. So, Cat is trying to form a bond, even though you keep casting him aside,” I said, directing the last part at Sirius, who sat to my left, at the head of the table.

“Well, if he wasn’t so bloody loud, and intrusive,” Sirius said as he handed me a bowl of carrots. “All I asked was for him to show me his true form and give me a bit of a fight.”

“Really? Cause he showed me the way you levitated him and refused to let him sleep at your feet,” I said in a very matter of fact tone of voice. “No matter, I already hung up the lever over our floo so I can take him home with me tonight,” I said and felt Cat move to sit on top of my feet under the table as a small glimmer shot across Sirius' eyes. He would miss him. 

“Are you going to finally decide to go for quidditch now that you’ll be at the castle another year?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

“I’ll go out for quidditch when you can take twelve OWL’s and turn them all into NEWTS,” I said back, earning myself a deadpan expression from him, much to my delight.

“Oh, how did your interview go?” Remus asked, casually changing the subject.

“More like a conversation,” I answered as I dug into what was clearly takeout, but they’d poured into bowls to make it appear as if they’d cooked. “It seemed as though my boss already knew my entire life story before I even walked into the room.”

“Who’s that?” Sirius asked, Chewing on his chicken.

“Mmm, Brian Thineus, she's the head of the Department of Mysteries,” I said. There was a clanking sound of the both of them abruptly putting their setting against the table. I looked up to see they were both staring at me, my words meaning more to them than it did to me. “What?” I asked.

“Brian Thineus…” Sirius said, stuttering as he spoke.

“She was our year in school, a Muggle born Slytherin if I remember correctly. Made her a bit of an outcast in her own house, but…” Remus added.

“So what? You knew her?” I asked, failing to see the point. 

“Everyone knew her. Now that was a truly wonky one. Had it bad for your dad, till a rumor went around that it was actually Snape she fancied. Bleh,” Sirius said with a joking look on his face as he recalled his time at school. 

“Woah!”

“Gross!” Harry and I said back-to-back in reaction to his statement.

There was a thinness to his words. As if he was thinking about what he actually wanted to say, instead of how he remembered the way things actually were. Almost as if he were hiding something. I discreetly reached my hand forward to see if I could just take a peek into his mind to see why he was holding back, but before I could touch him, he pulled his hand away moving to stroke my head instead. Giving me affection, but purposely avoiding any contact that may let me into his head.

“Who would ever fancy Snape?” Harry said, not giving us the proper attention.

I looked at Sirius, who had his eyes fixed on his plate. I never told him that I knew about the extensive bullying, or that my mum was actually friends with him in their youth. Maybe he thought it was still a secret that they were keeping. 

“You’d be surprised,” Remus said as he continued eating. “Are you going back to the train station tonight?” He asked Harry, changing the subject quickly.

I waited for another moment where I could catch him off guard. All I needed was a moment to have a look and quickly search for what I needed. If I started casting  _ Legilimency Charms, _ it would make it completely obvious, and I was trying to give him a least a bit of privacy. 

“Do you need any help moving things over?” Remus asked at the door of my bedroom.

“No, I think I got just about all of it,” I told him as I shrunk my suitcase down and slipped it into my bag. I took a seat on the bed and looked at the framed photos on the dresser. “Part of me wishes we’d had more time,” I said honestly.

“Nonsense,” Remus said as he took a seat next to me. “You can’t put your life on hold while everyone else catches up to where you’ve been. Besides, we’re just a short crack away.” I leaned my head on his shoulder as he placed an arm around me. There was no denying he was right, it’s not like I couldn’t stop by as often as I wanted. 

“Why was Sirius acting strange tonight?” I asked, hoping he would be honest with me.

“Padfoot is always strange,” Remus said quickly. He wasn’t wrong there. “The full moon is coming up, and he worries. Not to mention you’re not under our watchful eye anymore, you’re going back into the world. You wouldn’t know it because he hides it relatively well, but he spends most of his time worrying about all of us, ways to make sure we’re all safe, doing anything he can to feel as though he’s doing enough.”

“He can’t spend his entire life thinking about everyone else,” I said, summoning a photo we’d taken last Christmas at Grimmauld Place.

“Funny…he says the same about you,” He answered, holding onto the other side of the frame. “We do what you can with what we know. After his upbringing, and then the time in Azkaban, he knows how to stay safe. So now he’s projecting. Give it time,” He said and gave my shoulders a squeeze. “He’ll settle down.”

“It’s gotten worse though. Since….” I said, dancing around the subject.

“We tried to do some digging. To see what the side effects could be, from you two coming back,” He said hesitantly. 

“Right. And?” I asked.

“There isn’t any. And I don’t mean to say it’s inconclusive. Elodie there isn’t a single thing to tell us what to expect. Not to mention the fact that he isn’t the most talkative on the subject. All he ever says is that the voice in his head has a tendency to be a bit perverse,” He said. 

I didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell him about how my nightmares had gotten worse on a few occasions. I wasn’t starting at the same place Sirius was. Perhaps Percy was right. I’d already been wonky, there wasn’t any way to undo it now.

“Is he…” I asked hesitantly. “Is he having nightmares?” Remus pulled back to look at me attentively. So, it was true. Sirius was more connected to me than I thought. “It’s the loneliness… creeping in. The feeling of almost being gone, and at peace… but then getting dragged back. It’s like a permanent darkness… taking over. It— it almost makes your heart feel cold.”

He was quiet for a long time, just watching me sit, unphased. “How long?” he asked, breaking his silence. 

“They started when Cedric died. They’ve changed, but the feeling… It’s always the same,” I said meekly. “I don’t regret it. I would never regret it. But— Sometimes I just wonder if I did what was right. Is that why? Why, he was barely able to look at me tonight?”

“Brian Thineus had a reputation in school. Not just for being wonky, but… For dealing in secrets. Both her own, and those of everyone around her. If she knows about you, she might see you as someone that she could pass those secrets onto,” He said quietly.

“Why would I care about the ongoings… of schoolyard taunts?” I asked, frankly.

“Some secrets are best kept behind locked doors. Just… be on your guard,” He said and gave me a pat on the knee.

Something about the way they were both acting hadn’t sat right with me. I thought we were past keeping secrets from each other. Then again, I also didn’t think I’d have gotten married and have a child on the way. We make plans, they change, and then they change again. It was proving to be true. In the moment it wasn’t terrible, it was having a sonderful moment of perspective, when I could really see the picture as a whole that I realized just how much had changed. 

I walked through my front door and was greeted by the homely smell of lavender and roses. It was still a bit early for Fred and George to be home, so I opted to unpack my belongings and take a nap on the sofa in my office while Cat explored the house. It wasn’t terribly long after shutting my eyes before I was sleeping. Dreaming of fog. Fog, cobblestone, and the other side, as she began calling to me again.

_ Come away… _

_ Unshackle yourself… _

_ Let your magic run free… _

_ You belong to the darkness… _

  
  



	77. The Secret Keepers Secrets

**~Elodie’s POV~**

I always hated leather chairs. While I liked the smell of the worn leather and the way it felt against skin when it’s touched, sitting in a leather chair was always uncomfortable. In the winter it felt too cold, in the summer, hot skin would stick to the seat. I’d always thought best to just avoid it all together. Yet here I found myself. Sitting in a leather chair, in an office that smelled of parchment and soft towels. Ready to take a dose of Veritaserum.

“Now this is a different type of potion,” Mr. Clarke told me as he took a seat across from me as Brian sat in the corner of the room. Vile in one hand, file in the other. “Not only will you be compelled to tell the truth, but it shall also take us through the history of your life.”

“I’m sorry? Why is that necessary?” I asked, not entirely sure.

“Standard procedure. It is to verify that if anyone came from a line of death eaters, or if they were trained as a spy, it would be revealed to us now. Before given proper clearance to the department,” He stated as he opened up the file and made several notes. “Physically, you’ll be awake. But it will almost feel as if you’re walking through a dream. We’ll be able to communicate, but for the most part, I can be in and out fairly quickly. Just need a few notes about your family line and your upbringing,” He said before he turned to hand me the vile, thought I hesitated. “I’m well aware of your situation. Don’t worry, this modified potion won’t cause any harm to your child.”

I took the vile but still hesitated. I wasn’t particularly fond of having someone else pick and prod through my head the way he needed to. It reminded me of when Snape would do it. Only he did it as a way to train me to keep some out. Would they see my life and my decisions and think I was weak? The same way my teacher had?

“Whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here, to talk you through it,” He said encouragingly.

I lifted the vile up to inspect the clear liquid. It was like water. Clear and odorless. It would be as simple as taking a drink of water. Mindless, a habit. It slid down my throat and rested heavily in my stomach for a moment. Sitting there, swishing before it was absorbed. I sat back in my chair feeling lightheaded for a moment, before I shut my eyes, as if to fall asleep.

“Good, now focus on my voice,” He said hypnotically. It sounded as if someone were talking to me as my ears were covered. Distant, and cloudy. “We’re going to look through your life,” He said.

I felt a poke at my fingertip and saw moments of my life flash through my head like a quick slideshow. Slowing for moments of major decisions, moments of conflict, the few short moments with my parents. I felt nauseous for a moment, but before it became worse, it was over.

“You’re doing great. Now we’re going to dive into a different consciousness. We have to examine the lives of your families. This may feel a bit unpleasant, but it’ll be over soon,” He said, giving me a fair warning.

With another touch to my finger, I felt hollow. This must have been the ghostly feeling he’d mentioned. It was like I was watching a movie where someone else was the main character. But as quickly as I was in the dream, I was awake, with a gasping breath.

If I hadn’t been sick before, surely, I would be now. It was terrible, seeing their lives as if I’d been right by their sides. Every moment, every decision, that led their lives before it ended abruptly. The beaming green light that took them away from me and Harry.

“I think we’re just about done here,” She said as she handed me a glass of water. I looked around to see that Mr. Clarke was behind his desk jotting down notes. They’d placed a trashcan in front of me, they’d probably had people become sick before. I knew I felt like I would be.

“Ms. Potter,” He called to me, but I just kept focusing on my breathing. “Uhm, Ms. Potter?”

“Give her a moment Clarke,” Brian told him calmly.

‘It’s Weasley,” I said, correcting him as I held my hand to my chest, feeling the air move in and out of my body. “Weasley-Potter.”

“Right, well Mrs. Weasley-Potter, everything seems to be fine for your credentials to be granted. And uhm…” He said before hesitating for a moment. “My apologies for your loss.”

I walked out of his office and leaned my forehead against the cool marble walls. Had it been this hot the entire time? I tasted the wicked bile from my stomach in the back of my throat as my stomach felt as if it was going to contract itself until I disappeared.

“Ahh,” I said, feeling the turn in my stomach grow more and more. Like a cramp tightening so bad making it nearly impossible to get out of bed.

“Elodie,” I heard behind me. I let out a breath and turned to see Brian standing behind me. She offered me the same glass of water, but I just weakly shook my head as I slid down the wall to crouch over the floor. “Listen, I know this is hard now, but believe me, we all have to go through it at some point.”

I looked at her delicate features, the way it seemed that she’d more than likely had this conversation with others. But there was something sensitive about this one, almost as if she already knew. It wouldn’t be farfetched, after all, she had been in school with my parents, and Sirius said she had a way of knowing everyone's secrets. Did she know the imperfect people my parents had a tendency of being?

“And what point is that?” I asked. I wanted to leave, to be anywhere but here, to be with Fred and tell him everything.

“The point where we realize that the people we once idolized, tend to be just as human as the rest of us,” She said and held out a vial for me to take “Here, in case you would like to watch it again later. Go home, Take care of yourself. I’ll see you at the end of summer,” She said as she stood up and extended a hand down to me.

I took the olive branch she was extending and stood up, feeling an unsettling pull in my stomach continue. I walked as calmly as I could toward the elevator before I pushed on the button about twenty times. Once on the main floor, I rushed out and made my way to the Floo network when I ended up in a phone booth in London. I checked quickly to make sure that the coast was clear. Once a few passerbyers passed I apparated to the flat above the shop.

I felt my knees hit the ground as I started crying, leaving me a heaving mess of salty tears and uncertainty. How many more ways would I have to watch their lives end before it was enough? How many more secrets about their lives would I have to uncover before it was enough?

If ever I’d wondered what a panic attack was, surely this was it. The walls felt like they were too close to me, the air felt thick and hard to take in. I clutched my hand to my chest, feeling like my heart was going to short circuit. I needed something, a trip to St. Mungo’s, to blow the building apart, Fred, something to make it all stop. I tried to raise up to my feet, but my knees gave out beneath me. I heard the door open and footsteps approaching me in a rushed manner.

“Somethings wrong!” I said between broken sobs as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, before the smell of fireworks and vanilla hit me.

“Hey, breathe darling, just breathe,” He said.

“No, no! I just- I-” I said not able to fully form words together.

“Okay, okay. I’m here, you’re going to be okay, Okay? I’m here, just breathe. Calm down and I’ll take you to the hospital,” Fred said as he sat behind me, holding me tightly to calm me down. “I’m here lovie, just breathe.”

I focused on his voice, using it as my anchor. The air around us seemed to thin, making breathing easier. But all I could see was the images playing in my head over and over again. Making the world an ugly place all over again. “I want my mom,” I whispered into his chest.

***

“I think I’m okay now. It doesn’t hurt anymore,” I said to Fred as he sat beside me as I laid on the examination table in Healer Alcott’s office.

“Humor me then,” He said and rubbed his thumb across the top of my hand as he continued humming a song that had worked to calm me down. I hadn’t told him why I was losing it yet. I’d barely been able to put two sentences together.

But this helped. The way his touch seemed to help me settle, sending a warm glow up to my center. Pulling me back to earth. It helped to counteract the uneasy feeling being on a cold table gave me. I still felt jumpy, as the knock on the door startled me a bit, making me have to restart the calming process all over again.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley-Potter, I thought we weren’t going to see each other until next week?” Healer Alcott said as she walked in and set our file down behind her. “Just the two of you today?”

“Yes, I thought it was an emergency, so there was no need to involve anyone else,” I said as I rubbed a hand on my stomach.

“You told the orderlie you began experiencing a great deal of pain?” She asked, as she began tapping lightly on a few points of my stomach.

“I had a panic attack after taking Veritaserum for Ministry credentials,” I said and from the corner of my eye saw Fred’s face contort with a look of concern. “It felt like my insides were turning so that added to my panic.”

“Well let’s just take a look and make sure everything checks out well enough,” She said and began waving her wand over me to run a few diagnostic charms. I felt Fred’s hand play with a strand of my hair as the other held one of mine. Every now and then he would give my fingers a squeeze, almost as if to remind me he was still there. “Well, it looks like everything is fine. However, stress is not good for a pregnancy. Even a magical one,” Healer Alcott said scolding me directly. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind as they say, ‘killing two birds with one stone,’ would you like to know the sex of the baby?” she asked.

“Please!” Fred said quickly in an exaggerated manner.

“Excellent, would you like a moment to call the rest of your family? I’m not too busy today, I wouldn’t mind the wait,” She asked as she turned to pull a machine over.

“Y—” Fred began.

“No,” I said quickly and looked at him with my brows furrowed. “No, just us is fine,” I said definitively. “I’d rather not be on full display for everyone quite yet.”

She looked at Fred who seemed confused by my decisions. “Absolutely, it is a big moment for the two of you anyway. Best to share it in your own time, most couples do. Now you’re about eighteen weeks along. Just about halfway there, any other discomfort?”

“You mean other than having to go to the washroom every ten minutes?” I said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood. “Just a bit of trouble sleeping due to pain in my lower back.”

“Is dad no help with that?” She asked, egging him on as she raised an eyebrow at Fred.

“Oi, a bloke can only rub her back so much before I fall asleep in the process,” Fred said, making me laugh.

“He’s been amazing,” I said looking at him with a sweet smile. “Even when I wake him up in the middle of the night asking for snacks.” Without another word, we heard a thumping sound fill the air. It had almost gone unnoticed that she was on a monitor with a hard object gliding over my stomach. It had been cold, but the way we were talking and joking mindlessly distracted me from what she was doing. “Is that…”

“The baby’s heartbeat. Nice and strong. She’s absolutely perfect,” She said to us.

“She? You’re sure it’s a ‘she’ and not a potato? Cause based on that…” Fred asked as he looked at the screen, pupils blown wide, completely enamored, as if he’d just fallen in love all over again. I felt my heart warm, the sound of a heartbeat. The beat of a creation we’d formed together. A billion particles floating out in the universe, and this one had been given to us. A creation of our own making. Our little guppy.

“Yes, It’s a girl. Congratulations. Would you like a photo? It’s not much, but muggles like to have them as keepsakes,” She offered.

“Can I get a dozen?” Fred asked eagerly before pressing a kiss to my temple. “We made this love,” He whispered into my ear.

I couldn’t describe the roller coaster that it felt I had just been on. In one single day, my world felt like it was imploding all over again. But now, here in this room, was my little family. A child, and a husband. While I still didn’t consider myself to be particularly maternal, I knew that there wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for Fred. My Freddie who I loved more than my own life. I didn’t think It was possible to love anyone this much, but here he was, proving me wrong.

“Right. From now on, I’d like to keep stress to a minimum. And I want to see you again in another month to make sure everything is right on track,” She told us as she handed Fred the line of photos. “That’ll be all. I’ll give you two a minute.”

“Isn’t this amazing? Look love,” Fred said holding out the photo for me to see, though he wouldn’t let it go. “It’s not a guppy, it’s a potato.” I gave him a quick smack to his arm as I took the string and placed it into my bag delicately. “Easy love. I’ll always love you most,” He said as he placed his hands at my waist. “Feeling better?”

“I don’t want to talk about it just yet,” I said, not budging.

“You have to let me in. I’m not particularly fond of finding my wife hunched over in pain,” He said. I couldn’t even comprehend where to begin with this one, so I just shook my head. “We’ve been here before,” He said tilting my chin up to look at him. “Things don’t really work out well for us when we keep secrets from each other.”

“I know. It’s just…. It’s not mine to tell this time,” I said and looked at the door. For all I knew they were all waiting outside of the door for us. I knew I had to face them at some point, but why did it have to be after happy moments like this one.

“Come on. We still have family dinner at your dad’s house,” He said.

***

I sat on my bed fiddling with a strand of hair as I skimmed over a book in front of me, waiting for Fred to change. We’d left the hospital with ease, promising everyone that I was okay, and we could discuss things further at dinner. Fred didn’t particularly enjoy my silence, but after seeing how focusing on it sent me into a full body panic, he wasn’t quick to bring it up so soon. Though knowing him, it wasn’t the last of it.

He was smart enough to piece together it had something to do with not wanting to go to Sirius and Remus’s house tonight, seeing as I was usually quick to rush over. And for once I was delaying as much as possible. The enabler that he had had the tendency to be, was allowing me the time I needed, though he wouldn’t let me out of it all together. Damn Gryffindor, wanting to face problems head on.

“We have to go love,” Fred said, popping his head out of the bathroom. “Any minute now they’re going to Floo in and drag us over.”

“That’d be a sight to see. Why not put it to the test?” I said in a cheeky manner as I closed the book in front of me.

“You see, normally I’d agree with you, but you said it yourself,” he said as he leaned down to squat in front of me. “One of them has gone to Azkaban, and the other is a werewolf. And I’d like to see the sun rise tomorrow. Come on,” He said after a quick kiss to both of my hands.

I stood up from the bed and followed him down the stairs to the floo, taking my bag along with me. And waiting for Cat to jump in before we went over. The green flames erupted around us, before we found ourselves in the familiar living room.

“There you are!” Sirius called from the room across the way. “I’ll go have Kreacher set the table,” Sirius said before moving towards the kitchen.

“I’m going to go find Harry,” Fred said, using it as an excuse to give me a moment alone I presumed. “Hey, It’s going to be okay,” He said and gave me a quick kiss before disappearing upstairs.

I walked over into the office, wondering if Remus was in there. Instead, I found that Sirius had been organizing and decorating. Handing up photos that he’d been proudest of. Ones of him and his friends during their time at school. The Christmas photo from Grimmauld place. A photo of us with Remus and Harry from my wedding. I stopped why I saw he was hanging it next to a photo from seventeen years earlier. A wedding where he’d been the best man. And my mother was very visibly pregnant.

I’d always hated how much I looked like her. Thinking it was a curse. She was a better person than I could ever be. She wasn’t cursed to see things that shouldn’t be seen. Then again, she was just as reckless as me. Constantly walking the line between what should be done, and what worked into her plan.

“Should be ready in a minute. What took you two so long?” Sirius said from the doorway.

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to come,” I said honestly as I ran my fingers along the framed photo. He stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes burning a hole into my back.

“Do I get to ask why?” He said quietly as he leaned against the wall.

I took in a small breath. Be honest. “I had my examination today, for work, for my clearance. You know the thing they don’t tell you about the interview, it’s not just you they need to clear. It’s your parents too. You know to make sure I didn’t come from a line of death eaters, or that I wasn’t trained to get information,” I said and took the photo off of the wall. “You know you could have told me my mother was pregnant when she died,” I said and looked up to see his shocked face, feeling tears beginning to leave my eyes. “Or that there was a chance...that James isn’t my father!” I said and threw the photos against the desk listening to the glass shatter.

In an instant he quickly tried to make his way over to me, but I pinned him where he stood, as I reached for another photo off of the wall and threw it out the doorway. Before I could grab another, I felt someone grab me from behind.

“You said no more secrets! You said you would never lie to me again! You’re a liar!” I said between broken sobs.

“Ellie, calm down,” Remus’s voice said from behind me as we fell to our knees.

“No, no! Listen to me,” He said as he broke from my hold and moved to his knees in front of me, placing a hand on either side of my face.

“No, you’re a liar! How could you do that,” I said trying to pull away from both of them.

“You’re James’s daughter. Okay?” he said, holding my face to look up at him. “There’s nothing that would ever change that. Do you hear me?”

“Get off me,” I whispered. “Please, let me go.”

“Lily made a mistake, that’s fine, we all make mistakes. But James is your father.” Sirius said.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Remus cooed from behind me.

I felt blind, as the tears created an ocean, releasing the wall of lies I'd built my life around. The air felt thick, as the anxiety washed over me once again. It was suffocating. Not even the tight hold Remus was giving me was enough to calm me down. They both knew. They were both just as responsible.

I let out a scream, feeling everything around me shake, as if the room were going to be split in half. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a swirl of broken glass swirl around the air. I let out a breath and it all returned to where it had once been, as I felt my body limp against Remus’s body, calming with defeat unchangeable by any form of magic.


	78. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor helps put things into perspective for Elodie, while she decides what her next step would be.

**~Fred’s POV~**

“Now you look over that care guide, you hear lad?” I said to a little boy who stood in excitedly waiting for his pygmy puff. 

“I will!” He said reaching for the crate.

“Thank you so much Mr. Weasley. Tate, say thank you,” His mother said.

“Thank you,” He said before they turned to leave the shop.

It was slow for a Wednesday. Even though business had been booming lately, Witches and Wizards were still wary about coming to Diagon Alley. More and more shops were beginning to close, calling it a safety measure, But George and I knew that people could still use a laugh. 

“Thank you for the lunch break. I can take over now,” Verity said as she stepped up to the counter.

“Of course, I’m just going to grab some boxes to restock right now that we’re slow. You see George around?” I asked her as I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

“Yes, in the back office with your wife. Looked like he was doing a small inventory, while she was reading,” She said kindly. 

As much as I enjoyed having Elodie in close quarters, I knew she was mostly doing it to avoid being alone at the house and having Remus or Sirius pop in on her unannounced. Though given that they’d been withholding information from her, I couldn’t’ necessarily hold it against her. It was a tough situation from my point of view. On the one hand, I understood where they were coming from in not wanting to being up old problems, especially ones that weren’t as easily fixed. But on the other hand, they had promised to never keep secrets from her. And this was one dragon sized secret. 

I knew her well enough to know when not to push it. But what made it worse was that she wasn’t supposed to be dealing with stress. Merlin, all she knew was stress. It seemed like these last few years all she’d had was stress with only a few moments of plateau in between. I tried to be there for her and listen to her when she decided to vent. But I was still trying to figure out how to help her. How to take her pain. But there was only so much I could do.

The door to the back office was cracked open, and I heard her laughing. The both of them were laughing, that was a good sign. When George first told her that he and Angelina were dating again, I thought it would have put a riff in their friendship. So, it was nice to have them laughing and spending time together again like we all used to.

“You feeling peckish? I could run out and pick up those mini cupcakes from the tea shop? It’ll only be a few minutes,” I heard George ask.

“Have you ever thought about how mini cupcakes are twice shrunken cakes?” She said before George let out a laugh. I could almost picture the look on his face because it was the same, I had. I loved when she had these little random thoughts. “It’s true! Think about it. You have cake, then you shrink it down to be a cupcake, once more and it’s a mini cupcake. Why not just get the cake and eat it over the course of a few days?”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, but about how much thought did you put into that idea of yours?” George asked.

“Only a few minutes. I thought about it the day I went to go grab coffee and saw that rubbish,” She answered him. 

“Aren’t you not supposed to drink coffee? I could have sworn I heard mum telling Fred to make sure you quit.,” George told her. 

It was true. I’d popped back to the burrow to pick up lunch and mum had lectured me the entire time about how I needed to remind Elodie that she shouldn’t be drinking certain teas, much less coffee. Any other man would oblige and see that she walked a straight line. But I knew my wife, and if she wanted a cup of coffee, she would have it.

“I’m allowed one cup a day. And if I’m happy, the baby is happy. And Coffee makes me happy. So, leave me alone,” She said, sounding very cheeky. 

I decided the time for eavesdropping was over, so I walked in and let my hand glide around her middle so I could rest my head on her shoulder for a moment. “Having fun back here?” I asked them.

“Oh yeah, we were about to call the mates over. It’s a riot!” George said sarcastically.

“Look, I’m thinking of getting Ginny some new quidditch gear before she goes back to school. She could really use it if she’s going to go pro someday,” Elodie said to me as she held up a catalog opened to a page of padding. 

“That’s an investment. Wouldn’t it make a better graduation gift?” I asked her as I stood upright and leaned back on the table next to her.

“You’ve seen her play. She'd be worth it. The two of you could have gone pro if you had wanted to. At least I think so,” She said as she continued going through the catalog, jotting down notes and flagging pages. 

“Yeah, now she tells us,” George said as he turned to look through another box. 

It had always been easy for me to forget just how cold she could be if she wanted to. Then again, I didn’t know what the proper way was to deal with finding out that there was a chance her maiden didn’t belong. Much less, that her adoptive fathers knew all along. Yet here she was, laughing, going on with her day as if I hadn’t had to apparate us home a week ago after she nearly tore Sirius’s house apart. I’d had to turn them away when they tried to come over to our house to talk to her, but what else could I do if she wasn’t ready?

I knew that she was powerful. Time and time again, she’d proven to not just me, but to everyone just how powerful she could be, should she have the motivation. Yet the way that the house shook, pulling me and Harry away from our conversation about the shop, making us run down to see her fighting against Remus’s hold. I’d never been more convinced. The incident at the ministry left me scared. I had to go through my head and wonder if she had a death wish, I wasn’t willing to leave it to blind recklessness. 

The way our magic had bonded made me realize that I wasn’t sure I’d really be able to comprehend just how much of a gifted witch she was. The way her magic would dance through her fingertips into me, as if it were refilling me and floating back. As if she had magic to spare. I didn’t think I’d ever fully understand it. It was just part of what made her, her.

“Where is Gin by the way?” I asked them.

“Uhm, I think she had a date today. I’m not sure with who, just that she didn’t want to spend time with Fleur,” She said casually as she continued looking through the catalog. “Look at this, I can’t decide between the set of padding or a new broom,” She said as she showed us a full set of padding that would put any one the house teams to shame.

“Oi, go back!” George called as he came out. “Not sure with who? What’s that mean?” 

“What is there more than one bloke?” I asked with a bit of a scoff in my voice. She didn’t say anything, only pursed her lips and continued looking through the catalogue. George shot me a look. It was news to us that she was dating at all, but dating different blokes? He looked over her shoulder on one side as I looked over the other and we both leaned in. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” We said in unison.

“There’s nothing to tell. She’s just dating. Honestly, not every girl jumps into a relationship. Some girls like to take their time, they get to see what they like in a person, what they don’t like, don’t be so close minded,” She said casually.

“Isn’t she a bit young to be dating?” George said carefully. 

“Well, I was fourteen when I started officially dating. You two were what? About thirteen when you started?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t really call it dating. But I really hope she doesn’t follow our lead,” I said as I grabbed a box that needed to go up front. I thought back to all the trouble we’d actually gotten into. Yeah, I really hoped Ginny wasn’t like us.

There was a knock on the door as Verity popped her head in. “Uhm, there’s someone here to see you.”

“I’ll be right out,” I said and hoisted the box further up to have a better grip on it. 

“Actually…” She said hesitantly. “He’s here for Elodie. Said it’s important,” She said and tilted her head toward the front of the store. 

Elodie rolled her eyes and put her reading down before standing up angrily to go towards the front of the store. I eyed George before setting the box down and following behind her. If Remus or Sirius were going to show up, she should have someone in her corner to let her know to just hear them out. 

Stepping out into the front of the store, it wasn’t either of her dad’s that we saw there. Nor was it her brother, or anyone from my side of the family. I would have guessed a friend from school, or even someone from the ministry.

“What are you doing here?” I heard her say before I stepped out. 

“Can we go somewhere private? Rather people not know that I’m here,” Draco Malfoy said as he nervously looked around. “Look, I know you probably don’t want to, but I really need to talk to you.” He looked nervous. Like if someone would storm through the door any minute and slit his throat just for being in here.

“The flat. Up the banister,” She said, pointing him in the correct direction. “Give us a minute,” She said to me.

I gave him a look before looking back at her. She was more than capable of defending herself should she need to. But that didn’t stop my dislike of him. “Just let me know if you need me,” I said and gave her necklace a little tap. 

The best invention I’d come up with. If I could even call it my own. It was mostly Mr. Ollivander, I brought him the idea though. Taking a piece of my wand and turning it into an altered Portkey. Making my wand burn in my pocket when she needed me. And when she wanted to come to me, all she had to do was grab onto it. She’d yet to use it, part of me thought she hadn’t figured it out yet. That was okay. She was smarter than me, she’d know when to use it.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Tea?” I asked Draco as he stepped into the flat and shut the door behind him. “I have herbal, black and breakfast. Or if you prefer, I could make some coffee?” 

“Fine, put the kettle on,” He said quickly.

“Now if you’re going to be sour, I won’t hesitate in asking you to leave,” I said and set the kettle on the stove with a loud flop. He looked tired. Ghostly even. As if he’d spent the last few weeks sick and out of the sun. As if he was withering away. “You and I both know I’m more than capable of throwing you out without my husband's help.”

“Is it true?” He asked a bit softer, eyes wandering down to my stomach.

“It is,” I said and let me hand graze over my lower stomach. “Is that what you came here to talk to me about? I can assure you, I have more than enough people telling me what I should and shouldn’t be doing—”

“You can’t go back to school,” He blurted out. I looked at him, trying to see if there was a meaning behind his words that I could easily read on his face. But he barely looked like him anymore. His childish features, hidden away, behind a loss of innocence. 

“I’m only going back twice a week for one class. How did you even know about that?” I asked, eying him suspiciously. “Have you been following me?”

“No, I- I just” He said, stuttering over his words.

“Have you been keeping tabs on me or something?” I asked taking a step closer to him. “Because if you have-” 

“No that’s not it I just can’t-” he said turning away before looking back at me as his hand grazed his forehead.

“I mean what is it with this weird fascination you have with me Draco?” I asked, speaking over him. He let his hand drop to his side before he went silent, staring at me. His eyes were screaming, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. Surely his wicked aunt had been trying to get inside his head, for all I knew, she’d asked him to come here as a way to get to me. I couldn’t give in to what he was asking, he didn’t have my trust enough to follow his instructions blindly. 

He let out a sigh as his head fell only slightly. He wasn’t looking at my face anymore, just me, as a whole. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” he said.

“So, you spend the last six years taunting my brother and my family name, being kind to me only when no one else is looking, and then now you want what? To warn me? What, did your aunt send you? What, as some…wicked way to get me where she wants me?” I asked, pressing for an answer. 

“You know I can’t tell you. I- I’ve already taken a risk in coming here, just… don’t go back. You have to trust me on this,” He pleaded with me.

“Trust? You know the funny thing, about me… trusting people… it tends to bite me in the arse more than I care for,” I said in a deadpan manner, eyeing him up and down. “I think it’s best you leave now. Last thing I need is for someone to think you’re here paying me off for helping your father.”

“Help?” He scoffed as a disgusted look taking over his face. “Yeah, he’s still in Azkaban because of your  _ help _ .”

“Don’t fool yourself Draco. I could have done a lot worse than just breaking his wand. You and I both know that,” I said and walked over to the door. “Now, it appears I’m out of tea,” I said as I stood there, waiting for him to leave. He walked over and lingered before walking out. He looked me up and down one last time, stopping to look at the ring on my finger for a moment.

“We were friends once… In a way. You said so yourself. I’m the last to say this, but in a twisted way, we’re family now. And family is supposed to keep eachother safe,” He said in a serious manner. Even at his best, I’d never seen him like this. So… untoxic. “Just consider it.’

He walked out the door and down the steps to the shop. I closed the door once he was out of sight, enough time to allow Cat into the room. ‘Family keeps each other safe’. He was related to Lucius and Bellatrix, what could he possibly know about keeping someone safe? I couldn’t shake the feeling that it was outwardly ridiculous that he would come here and tell me that. 

_ Advice is all around miss… _

_ Sometimes we may not want to hear it… _

_ But it is there... _

I shot a look at Cat before he hopped up onto the window to watch the people walking outside. I had more advice around me than I wanted right now. Between Molly with her baby advice and Fred constantly looking at me as if he was waiting to talk about Sirius and Remus, I was about to lose my mind.

“Family,” I said under my breath as I took the kettle off the burner. “What could that prat possibly know about family?” I said to Cat as I summoned a cup. “We’re not even related!” 

_ The adoption miss… _

Fuck. I hated when he was right. And if Cat was thinking it, it had to have meant that deep down I was thinking it too. I let out a grunt of frustration and put both of my hands on the back of my head as I looked up at the ceiling. Calm, calm. I had to keep calm. 

But it was true. I knew that not only had I done, but I’d continue to do whatever it took to keep Harry safe. And Fred. Not to mention George and Ginny. Was that what Sirius and Remus were trying to do all this time? Just keep me safe? If so from what? Or better yet, from who?

“Hey, everything okay?” Fred asked as he stepped into the flat.

“Brilliant,” I answered. And poured the hot water into my mug. “You know it’s as if my kindness gets mistaken for as instant friendship,” I said with a chuckle as I took a sip from my tea. 

“Well most of the time it is. Isn’t it?” He said as he stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle. “It’s not really him you’re upset at though, is it?”

“Godric what I wouldn’t do for a drink right about now,” I said, reaching around to place a hand in his hair. “I don’t even know what I’d say to them,” I whispered as I leaned back into him, feeling a growing warmth in my core as our magic swirled together. 

“Maybe just listen,” He said, moving my hair to the side and placing a kiss on my neck. “You’re good at holding grudges. It’s accepting an apology you’ve always needed a push with,” He said as he placed another kiss. Was everyone right except for me?

“Well, this time I may need a catapult,” I said before turning around to look at him. 

“Maybe start with telling them we’re having a little girl? See if they agree that Freddie can be a girl name,” He said as his face inched closer to mine.

“We’re not naming her Freddie!” I said dramatically before he placed both of his hands on my face, pulling me in closer to him. I felt his tongue trace along my bottom lip but pulled away before he had an entrance. “I’m going to close up tonight so George can go over to Angie’s. Go see them. You’ve been upset too long,” He said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

***

I decided to walk instead of taking the floo or apparating. It wasn’t too far, and it was such a nice day out. Cat was nearly stung by a bumble bee, but managed to scare it away before it got its little pecker in. I wished I were more like him, confronting my problems head on. I wasn’t sure if I should knock on the door, or just walk in. Merlin’s soul, why was I overthinking everything so much? 

I knocked on the door and stood there firmly. I thought about what I would say, but I mostly wanted to hear what they had to say. Fred was right, I needed to listen. With a sudden motion the door flew open, and Sirius was there, hair tucked behind his ears with a sad look in his eyes. He was having a worse time than I was.

“You came, Remus said you would, but…” He said.

“I’d like to talk to both of you, if that’s alright?” I asked calmly. I walked into the sitting room, the sun shining in perfectly. The plants I’d left were thriving, that meant they’d kept up with the watering. Or at least made it look like they had. I took a seat on the sofa across from them, as they sat together. 

“How’d your appointment go?” Remus asked, as he broke the unsettling silence that had fallen in the room. “Molly mentioned you went last week… We never got to discuss—"

“I don’t want to talk about that,” I said softly, looking at him directly in the eye so he knew I was here for business. Both he and Sirius gave slight nods, ready to have the bandage ripped right off. “So, I,” I began, my thoughts still not completely in order. “Uhm, I needed to see you… Don’t exactly know why. I’m still rather angry, even though I thought I’d get over it. But I can’t. And…” I said. My eyes had wandered away from them as I thought of the right way to have this conversation. But there wasn’t a right way. It just needed to happen.

“I care about the two of you so much. You know, more than I show, maybe. And I barley know how to love someone, other than Fred. I mean I treat Harry like a bloody school mate for Godric’s sake. But I know that I loved the two of you… And… You hurt me,” I said as my voice began to break. 

“Ellie,” Sirius said as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees.

“You’re not supposed to hurt the people you love,” I said looking him directly in the eye. 

“We’re sorry,” Remus whispered, almost too quiet to hear. “You haven’t the faintest idea just how sorry we are.”

“I just…Did everyone know?” I asked, questioning if I was the only one that had been left in the dark.

“No, no, it was only our circle of friends. The Weasley’s didn’t know. Nor did McGonagall. No one knew, because from the moment you were born, you were his,” Sirius explained. 

“Is that… Is that why they kept it a secret?” I asked, not sure why.

“No. Absolutely not,” He said before moving to sit with me. “They wanted a better life for you. Much better than you could have during a war. They did what they thought was best to keep you safe. Their precious little girl,” He said as he stroked my hair. “Our precious little girl.”

“And her baby?” I whispered. I looked up and saw Remus looking at Sirius as a sad look fell upon their faces. 

“You were always their baby. She was going to be ours,” Sirius whispered.

“Your mum was doing us a favor. One that was extremely hard for us to ask of her, but we didn’t have anyone else. All our efforts pointed to the war ending soon, and we wanted to emerge a family. With a bit of magic, she was willing to help us,” Remus explained. 

“That doesn’t make it any easier,” I said as I sat back. “Why would you keep all this from me? Why would you lie to me?” I asked as my voice began to sound bitter.

“They didn’t want you to feel out of place. Especially when you were always the center of their world,” Sirius answered, taking my hand into his. “We wanted to honor them and respect their wishes.”

“But you lost your child too,” I said calmly.

“Plans change. And then they change again,” He answered, rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand.

“Who was it- who- who is it?” I asked, feeling my insides turn hollow. 

“James never wanted to know. He said, it didn’t matter who the father was, because he would always be your dad. No matter what,” Remus answered. “They left it at that.”

“And the baby? What was her name?” I asked, still wanting all of the information.

“We didn’t get that far-” Remus said before Sirius turned to look at him with a sharp look in his eyes. “Calliope. We wanted to keep the sound similar. Elodie, Harry, Calliope. All having that same ‘E’ sound.”

I stood from the sofa, and walked to the opening of the room. “I’m sorry, about the photographs,” I said quietly. “And your daughter.”

“You’ve always been our daughter,” Sirius said instantly. I felt like I didn’t need anything else. That was all the explanation I needed. My father was gone, my mother was gone. But my family was here.

“Uhh, Freddie and I. Our appointment… we found out we’re having a girl. No name yet, but Fred thinks that ‘Freddie’ would make a suitable girl's name,” I said, taking a forgiving step forward.

“Well that just won’t do,” Sirius said as he stood and walked over to me. “She’ll need a good strong name. Just like her mum,” He said as he gave me a loose hug and pressed a kiss into my hair. “Take the floo, It’ll be dark out soon.”

  
  



	79. What If’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tried to persuade Elodie to look further into her past, While Fred is okay, with moving forward. but after opening up to one possibility, another continues to bloom in her head.

**~Elodie’s POV~**

We had only a few days until everyone would be leaving on the train for the new term. If business hadn’t already been booming, the last several days would have made up for it. Everyone wanted to get their shopping down as soon as they could. With the launch of the Wonder witch line, Fred and George had found a way to appeal to young women as well. 

“Are you looking forward to going back to school?” Verity asked me as we restocked the display of love potions.

“Not particularly, but I’ll have Ginny and my friend Katie to keep me company. And it’s only a few hours a week. I think if I had to do the entirety of my last year, I wouldn’t have returned,” I told her as I moved a curtain out of the way to pull stock from an overhead shelf.

“Here let me,” She said and pulled over a step stool to make it easier. “This will be slowing down here soon.”

“I reckon you’re right about that, but don’t worry, that’ll give the boys more time to invent products while you manage the front,” I told her. “Hey, can you grab that box down too. That blue one on the left.”

“Such a shame, I think the noise has grown on me,” She said as she passed down boxes.

“I don’t think that’ll ever change,” I said placing them down. I let out a little breath as I felt guppy doing flip after flip in my stomach. “Oi, you need to settle down in there,” I said as I looked at my flat stomach. I’d had to run errands today and after deciding I didn’t feel like being stopped and question by anyone I may run into, I’d cast an extension charm over my stomach which hadn’t faded yet.

“Is your brother stopping in today?” Ginny asked as she came down the stairs. 

I wiggled my eyebrows at her as my eyes narrowed in on her face. “I’m not sure, He usually spends his time in London watching the trains,” I informed her. “How was your date last night?” 

“Unimpressive,” She said looking at the sparklers over our heads. “Do you have tea upstairs?”

“I believe so. Let’s go have a look,” I said as I picked up on her clue. I knew she wasn’t quite getting on with Fleur, and she didn’t spend enough time at the shop to get on well with Verity. I’d been so enamored in my own predicaments to reach out and notice what was going on with her. 

I looked over as saw Cat lying on his back, completely hypnotized by the sparklers overhead. I clicked my tongue to get his attention and call him over so we could all go upstairs. I kept feeling a ringing in my ear and hoped that if he were in close proximity it would help. We entered into the flat above the shop and flicked the lights on. Ginny quickly took a seat at the counter while I put the kettle on and began looking for tea bags. 

“Does Harry know?” She asked me, breaking the silence. 

“No. How do you know?” I asked a bit suspiciously. 

“I was snooping and overheard Fred talking about it with George,” She said casually. “You’d think instead of trying to figure out how to talk to you about it, they would just talk to you about it,” she said as I placed an empty mug in front of her. 

“Even after all these years, I’m still not the most approachable. Bugger,” I said. I reached for the steaming kettle, listening to the whistle it made as it blew steam into the air. “There’s not a whole lot to say. What, am I going to start questioning everyone my mother was associated with and start playing ‘Who’s your daddy?’” I asked sarcastically. 

“Hmm I don’t know, your eyesight is pretty bad, maybe it was James after all?” She teased sarcastically as Fred and George walked out from a room down the hall. 

I rolled my eyes at her and rubbed my ear as the ringing continued on. I looked over and it seemed as if Cat was doing the same. My little demon. “You know it’s fine. What, am I really going to make a bigger deal out of it? If it wasn’t James, do I really want to be bonded to someone who knew about me but chose to stay away for nearly eighteen years? No,” I told her.

“You know you say that, but you and Minerva got on well enough,” Ginny said.

“Oi, am I being replaced as a best mate?” George asked as he leaned with his elbows on the counter.

“I’m only her bloody husband, and sometimes she likes that one more than me,” Fred said as he gestured towards Ginny.

She wasn’t wrong. But still, I couldn’t picture my life the way hers had been. And it hit me a bit differently. “Yeah, but it doesn’t change the point of the matter,” I said, redirecting and answering Gin.

“And what would that be? Explain it because I don’t see why you’re not more curious,” She said eagerly. 

I set a flame under the kettle, and pulled out a small ball of the flame, tossing it back and forth, letting it twirl between my fingers as it warmed my hand. “You had everything. The three of you had this huge family. Dinners around a table every night. Mum and Dad tucking you into bed. I had to grow up, knowing that I would never see them again. Knowing that for reasons beyond my control, my mother would never give me advice about boys, or make up. My father would never teach me how to drive or walk me down the aisle. So now, finding out that it may very well be someone who for whatever reason, chose to stay away… I want them to stay that way,” I said and pressed my lips into a hard line before watching the flame die. 

“Hey,” Fred said before he stepped into the kitchenet with me. “If you don’t want to know then that’s fine. To hell with them. This can be all you need.”

“You know sometimes I think about poisoning you, but I don’t,” I said in a deadpan expression.

“That’s fair,” He said before taking me face in his hands and kissing my cheek.

“You missed,” I said before doing it correctly.

I thought it was funny, the way that if an outsider heard us, they would think we completely hated each other. But to us, if we couldn’t joke and poke fun at each other, then we would be boring adults. And neither of us was quite ready for that yet. 

“How are my girls today?” He asked as he rubbed his hand on my lower back, pressing soothing circles into my tailbone where all my pressure rested. 

“Brilliant. Probably best if we head out soon though. Gin do you have shopping to do for school?” I asked looking beyond him.

“Yeah, but I need to keep everything at your house if that’s alright,” She answered. I gave her a look, not understanding why she was being so secretive. 

“Why’s that?” George asked.

“Dad didn’t tell you? Mum lost it last night. She said Ron and I have no business going back to Hogwarts with the way things have been lately. He said that he’ll talk her down, but she seemed like she meant it. A bit terrifying really, only other time I’ve heard her yell like that was when you tried to get Ron to make an unbreakable vow,” Ginny explained as a twisted smile crept over Fred’s face.

“Wow, do you think it would make her feel better to know that I was returning with you two as well?” I asked.

“Are you crazy? She’ll go absolutely mental if she knows her first grandchild is at the castle,” Ginny said. 

***

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling while Fred washed up after closing the shop. It was one thing for Draco to try and deter me from my plan to return to Hogwarts, but for Molly to be genuinely concerned for her children’s wellbeing. That was bordering on a sing too big to ignore. I wanted to believe that trouble was just part of being a Potter, but after six years of incidences, it couldn’t be so easily ignored. 

Perhaps I shouldn’t go back, it would be a majority of my day to go to the castle, dealing with Snape, taking a class I already knew well enough, all for the sake of a job that had already caused a burden on my life. Was any of it worth it anymore? Then again, could I really be the type of person that settled for a job I could obtain instead of the career I wanted? Perhaps just this once, it would have worked in my favor to leave well enough alone.

The light from the bathroom switched off as Fred entered the room and walked over to the foot of the bed. I peaked at him, not moving my head from my gaze at the ceiling, as I watched him lift the covers at my feet and crawl over my body into bed. 

“Freddie, can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Mhmm,” He hummed into my skin under the covers sending a vibration up my thigh as he began lapping at my slit.

“Do you like me?” I asked casually felling his fingers wiggle around.

“I’m literally inside of you right now,” he said as he popped his head over the covers but continued to move his fingers. “Not to mention that we’ve been married all summer, and I’ve been in love with you for the last seven years,” He said jokingly as a smile grew on his face.

“The question remains Mr. Weasley,” I said to him sternly. 

His expression changed to give a devious look as he pulled away from me and moved to lay beside me as he rolled me to face him. He leaned in closely to press kissed into my hair and onto my neck before circling back to my ear. “It’s Weasley-Potter. Because not only do I  _ like _ you more than anyone else in this life, but I also think I love you,” he whispered into my ear, snaking a hand around my backside to pull me closer to him. “Anything else? Or can I continue?” 

“Draco told me not to return to the castle,” I said, feeling his movements still beside me. “He said to trust him, and to not return this year,” I blurted out. 

“What? Is-” He said as he pulled away from me.

“That’s what he wanted to talk to me about when he stopped by the shop, I didn’t think all that much of it, until Gin told me that your mom lost it last night,” I explained as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He asked calmly.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at his Adams apple, not wanting to meet his eyes. “I told you, I didn’t think anything of it. It’s just Draco.” He turned to lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling, letting out a huff as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is this you changing your mind?” 

“You don’t wake it easy you know,” He said, rubbing the bridge over and over again. “Is it worth it to you? This job, you going back to school. Is it worth it?” He asked as he turned to look at me.

“I think so. I think I need to see this through,” I said quietly.

He let out another little huff and rolled to bury his face in the pillow before popping back around. “Alright, but can you promise me one thing?” He asked. “If something appears to be strange, or out of sorts, don’t be such a Gryffindor. For my sake, please?” 

“You do realize you’re asking me for more than I’m asking of you?” I teased and looked into his stern eyes; it was nonnegotiable to him. “Okay, I promise not to intentionally seek anything out,” I said as I turned to lay on my back.

“Why do I feel like you’re going to find a loophole in this?” He said, rolling back onto his side as his nose pressed into my cheek. “You’re more Weasley than Potter after all. No matter, I prefer you kept me on my toes. That way we don't become those old boring couples.”

“Are you going to finish what you were doing beforehand love? Because if not I’d really like some sleep. See I have this husband that tends to be quite insatiable,” I said sarcastically.

“Oh, is that right?” He said as he moved to hover over me again. “Well, they say every kinky girl needs a kinky boy,” He said and began the trail of kisses to finish what he had started.

***

There was a gentle layer of dust floating through the air. Minerva spent most of her time at the castle, leaving a majority of my belongings at the house in Godric’s Hollow. I wanted to give Harry something of James’s before he left for school, only I wasn’t sure what. I went into the attic and rummaged through the few belongings Minerva had been able to save. 

I’d spent a majority of time going through their belongings when I was younger, but now it had been ages. I knew that they used to keep journals, perhaps there was empty ones boxed away somewhere. That or maybe a watch. I’d know when I found something. 

I opened a truck that contained a mountain of paperwork, journals, and textbooks. One of the files held our birth certificates. Nothing out of normal. Then again, they could have been easily changed. I wondered if it was really a gift for Harry that I was searching for, or if I was giving into the curiosity that Ginny had planted into my head. What harm would it be to just know a name?

But journal after journal, nothing was hinted towards. Not one from the time after we were born and in hiding, not even the ones during their time at school. The only thing that helped was a few words scribbled out of one of my mums. She’d torn several pages out after, probably not wanting to remember, or possibly not leave any evidence behind. 

Not able to make out what was written underneath the smudges of ink, I tossed it aside. There was nothing. Maybe that was it, maybe my genetic father really was James. Perhaps that could be the end of it, put it to rest and leave it be, honor my father, the way I was meant to.

I opened the file to place my birth certificate back where it belonged. It was strange just how many tests were run on children, even the magical sort. Though… Why had Healer Alcott never mentioned that she was my mothers’ doctor as well? Her signature was all over the paperwork with my name as the child. And then I saw it. The reason that my father kept such a close watch on me as an infant. IT was the only thing that made sense. 

I packed the folder into my bag and waved my hand around to pack everything else away. It didn’t prove much, but it gave me something to go on. There was a split second where I questioned if I really wanted to go through with what I was planning to do, but that’s all it was. Just a split second. 

I apparated in front of Remus and Sirius’s house. I should have probably gone home first. Maybe sent a letter, or even talked to Fred, but I wasn’t doing this for anyone else’s benefit. It was all for me. I walked into the house and looked into the office, not seeing anyone. The sitting room, empty as well. The kitchen, not so lonely.

“Hello darling, you didn’t mention you’d be stopping by,” Sirius said as he fumbled through the icebox.

“I wasn’t planning too, but something came up. Where are Remus and Harry?” I asked as I sent my belongings down on the counter and took a seat on the bar stool. 

“Harry went to the train station in London, Remus went to visit with a few of his friends in whales. Should be back late tonight,” Sirius said as he took out a carton of ice cream and grabbed a couple of spoons from the drawer. “How’s about I order in some take out? You could send an owl to your posse, let them know to meet us here?” 

“My posse? You mean my husband and my best friend?” I said with a chuckle as I took one of the spoons, he was holding out for me. “Tell me, is there any way for me to smoke or to be completely sod off wasted while I’m pregnant?” I asked and began diving into the paper box.

“Do you want to risk the health of my grandchild?” He said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow at me. 

“I know,” I said and looked up at him, meeting his shifting eyes. “Mum had me tested for Lycanthropy, both of their signatures were on the form, so do you want to tell me again how James didn’t know?”

He let out a sigh and leaned forward on the counter, not breaking away from my gaze. “Alright, I’ll tell you everything I know. But I’m going to need something stronger for this,” He said before entering the sitting room and returning with a large bottle of brandy. “Did you ever drink this?”

“Fire whiskey was my preferred method. The occasional elf wine,” I said and pulled the carton of ice cream closer to me as he threw back the entirety of his glass in one go with careful ease. “So? Go on.”

“They did have you tested, that’s true. Your mum, she was a lot like you. For the most part, appearing to have everything worked out. You know you and Fred actually remind me quite a lot of Lily and James. Both James and Fred, a pair of pranksters. Both you and Lily, unusually kind, and bordering on genius level smart. Not the most likely pairs, but still you all managed to work it out,” He explained before pouring himself another drink.

“But it hasn’t been so easy for Fred and I. He had relations while I was focused on someone else. We didn’t begin a relationship until the end of sixth year,” I said to him.

“Your parents as well. Your mum couldn’t stand James,” He said with a chuckle. “If I remember correctly, she even called him ‘an arrogant bully toerag’. You know she hated the way he would hex the first years, his distaste for one of her best friends. But she walked this line, that over time began to blur, and eventually her distaste for him, turned into admiration, then a smitten, until she was in love with him.”

“That… Sounds…” I said, stunned by how much our relationships seemed to be the same. 

“Just like you and Fred? I figured,” He said and poured himself another drink. “Now, where shall we begin?” 

  
  



	80. A New Marauder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story, tends to have a story before it. This is how one began, and other ended. A look into what was, before one moment, made the world come shattering down.

**~Lilies POV~**

The unkind flushing of the toilet filled with an echo in the entirety of the fifth-floor girls’ washroom. The crisp April air felt a bit colder today than normal, but then again, that could have just been my blood running cold. I grabbed a handful of toilet roll and whipped the rim of my mouth, hiding any evidence of what may have happened here. Madam Pomfrey told me to expect this, soon there would be no hiding it. 

I stood up from my seat on the ground and heard an unkind rapping on the door. I ignored it as I went over to the sink and quickly rinsed my mouth out, all while moaning Myrtle was trying to place herself in my line of sight.

“There’s no use in hiding it now. Last girl that tried left school about a month after finding out. You’ve been throwing up in here for how long now?” She said annoyingly as the knocking continued.

“One moment please!” I called over. “And that isn’t going to be me Myrtle, so just… Can it,” I said to her as I reached for my bag to leave the washroom.

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall always left me in better spirits. Though having requested a meeting with her today made me a bit more nervous to go. Oh, Merlin’s soul, what would she think of me?

“Well, it’s about bloody time! I’ve only been knockin’ and knockin’ for ages!” Marlene said as I stepped out of the washroom. “You know it isn’t fair that you keep this password to yerself, I had half a mind to go find James and ask him for it.”

I looked at her through the corner of my eyes and then down to my feet. Oh, James. How had we both completely ruined this? How could I have let this happen? How could I even tell him?

“Well are you going to tell me what’s got your wand in a knot? Or am I going to have to pry it out of you? Marlene pressed as we walked down the empty corridor.

“It’s nothing, just another argument with James,” I said brushing it off. It wasn’t completely a lie.

“Another? Good grief, will the pair of you just shag and make up already? Even Remus and Sirius are acting tense when we’re all together. Dorcus and I have both noticed it,” She pointed out.

Little did she know that it wasn’t us arguing that was the reason behind the displaced tension. The only one that knew was Remus, and that was only because I began crying at the end of it. It was embarrassing that I had to explain the situation wasn’t about his talents in bed, but as a result over guilt for letting an argument with James get to the point where I sought comfort in both his rival and one of his best friends. 

“You know, it’s not good for the soul to keep at it like this. The both of you should really just sit down and kick up the conversation. I thought you two seemed to be getting on fine before the holiday?” She pressed further.

“Fine is a strong word. Things just got so messy it’s hard to know where everything lies now. Whose court is the ball in, who should apologize to who, and is it worth it to stay together?” I told her trying to shine a vague light on the situation.

“Just say ‘Hi’, let the rest come as it seems natural. If you ask me, the both of you may need to apologize to each other. Seems only fair, no need to get balls involved,” She said kindly.

“B- no. it’s- just a saying,” I said a bit bemused. “But you’re right. And I know you’re right. I just… I need more time, but I feel like I’m running out,” I said as we entered the classroom. We were early enough that the boys weren’t here, but that didn’t seem to ease my nerves.

“Just as well, there are not enough people in Gryffindor house for the two of yous to avoid each other and have it go unnoticed. It’s our last term! We should be a jolly good riot!” She said in a cheery tone, making me feel sick all over again. God, had I really become that cynical? Could that be passed on to the baby?

“What’s a jolly good riot?” Sirius asked as the four boys entered the room in a perfectly matched stride. With Gentle ease, James took the seat next to me. Hopefully, that was a sign that he wanted to talk. Merlin’s beard, why did he have to go and shag that Ravenclaw seeker while we were broken up? Every time I looked at him, I was just reminded over and over again, until I was reminded by the fact that it made me a hypocrite seeing as what I did was far worse.

“Would you mind if we went somewhere to talk after class, Evans?” James asked me quietly.

“Of course, I actually wanted to talk to you about something as well,” I said biting my lip slightly. Well, that moved along a bit faster than I thought it would. The smell of his cologne was slightly overpowering today, almost as if he had put on more than usual. Normally I would just make a joke and move on, but today it was hitting my gag reflex harder than normal.

“You alright Evans? You look absolutely sickly,” Sirius commented, taking his seat with Remus.

“Fine, just… under the weather is all,” I said, feeling the perspiration grow on the back of my neck. The smell increased, making breathing in the air around James harder by the second. I had to physically stop my head from swaying, but this child was making it impossible to sit here any longer. “ I think I’m gonna be sick,” I said as I leapt from my seat and began running towards the washroom again.

I wondered if there was anything Madam Pomfrey could give me to make this easier? That way at the very least I wouldn't be running out of class, causing a scene. Was it normal to be this sick? I knew it had something to do with the biology of it all, but was all this really necessary? God how I curse the women who claimed to never have morning sickness.

“Lil’s? What’s going on?” I heard James’s familiar voice ask from the other side of the stall door. 

“I’m fine, just… ill is all,” I said as I tried to catch my breath. “You can go,” I told him as I sat back and leaned against the stall door. We were sitting back to back, if I reached my hand under, I would be able to touch his fingers, but I resisted. Now was not the time or place for such notions. 

“I told Minnie that I’d take you to Madam Pomfrey’s. If you’d rather someone else take you…” He said hesitantly.

“Oh, James,” I said as I felt myself begin to let out tears of sadness, confusion, and frustration all at the same time. How could anyone possibly feel all of this at once? “What’s happened to us? The stress is literally making me sick to my stomach,” I groaned as I buried my face in my arm, using the sleeve of my jumper to wipe away the warm tears on my face.

“You know, to tell you the truth, I don’t even remember why we called it off to start with,” He said softly. 

“Honestly, I don’t either. But you shagging Amilia Evergood definitely didn’t help,” I said with a flat tone to my voice. I wasn’t really one to point fingers right now. 

“Look, I- I understand that what I did was wr-” He began to say. Merlin, I was so sick of him apologizing all the time.

“Stop. I want to move past that,” I said and reached to grab another bit of tissue roll. “James…”

“Lily?” He whispered softly.

“I need to tell you something,” I said, deciding that the best place to start would be to tell him about the baby.

“Lils...I know. I already know,” He said, catching me by surprise. “You’ve been disappearing the last two weeks, and each time you return your hair is thrown up, while your forehead is slightly sweaty. Not to mention you’ve been having the oddest hankerings for snacks.”

“How long have you known?” I whispered, as my torso was turned to look at the door. 

“Just pieced it together a few days ago. How long have  _ you _ known?” He said in return.

“A month or so?” I said casually as I leaned my head back, breathing in the cool air of porcelain and his cologne.

“You should have told me,” He said calmly, giving no indication as to which way he felt about it. Would he tell me what decision to make, trying to force my hand? Or would he be supportive in letting me decide what I wanted to do? Or worst of all, would he want to disappear? Leaving me to make a decision completely on my own. “It’s my own fault really.”

“James… I didn’t mean for this to happen,” I said, feeling the tears stream down my face once more.

“Was it before or after?” He said before I could finish my explanation. “I mean… Is it… going to look like me? Or will it have a bit of an infliction on the night of the full moon?”

“James…” I said breathlessly. “I don’t think it was Remus. He…. was careful...for the most part,” I said with the dreadful sound of shame laced in each of my words. How had I become this person?

“You know…” he said and let a long moment pass where I almost believed he had left all together. “I’m really hoping it won’t be who I think it is. But that would just be the cherry on top now wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” I said and exited the stall, moving over to the sink to rinse my mouth out with water. He kept his eyes on me the entire time, watching every move I made, as if I was now more fragile than ever, and risked breaking at any given moment. I let out a sigh and braced my weight on my outstretched arms resting on the sink. “I understand if you… if you…” I tried to say, but couldn’t complete the thought, not knowing what I’d do.

I felt his hand around my middle, as his thumb began to rub tiny circles of warmth into my back. It was more comfort that I expected to receive. “But there’s a possibility… a possibility that… I’m, to be a father?” He asked slightly hesitantly. I kept my gaze down at the sink, not wanting the regret in my eyes to be seen. “Well then that’s enough,” He whispered. 

“What?” I asked, snapping my head to look at him, not entirely sure what he meant. “What are you saying?” I asked.

“It doesn’t matter to me. Okay? I love you,” He said and placed a hand on my waist to turn me to face him a bit more. 

“James… we’re barely not even eighteen yet,” I said as my mind stilled, caught off guard by his words.

“I wasn’t sure there was an age restriction on how old one has to be to have a child. Given the situation, I’d say we’re there. But, Lil’s, what I’m saying, is that... no matter how it came about… That child is mine, at least, I want it- him or her to be. So long as you’ll still have me,” He said and looked me center in the eye.

“No… No, I- I can’t let you,” I said frantically, taking a step away from him.

“Lil’s. I mean it. I love you okay? We- We can do this,” he said moving closer to me. “No games. Just…. No matter how it’s happening, we can be a family. Alright, we love each other, And I don’t want to know, because as far as anyone is concerned, this is our baby. Okay?” 

“James, how are we going to hide a baby the rest of term? God, how are we going to explain this to our families?” I said as the realization that it was more than just me sank in. 

“Undetectable extension charm until graduation. My parents love you, and they’d be over the moon to know they’d have their first grandchild. Come on Lil’s, what do you say?” He said optimistically.

***

As far as everyone was concerned, there was nothing out of sorts the remainder of the year. The handful of students that knew were Sirius, Marlene, Peter, and later on Remus. When James made the declaration, there was no indication of any odd thoughts. Though everyone did think we were absolutely mental for deciding to keep and raise a child at the age of seventeen. 

It was Professor McGonagall tha was the biggest help. Constantly taking care of her boys and now the next generation. She was able to get me potions I needed while helping me avoid the discomfort of having to ask for them directly. She also helped with the extension charm so no one would be the wiser, and to have it done in a safe way. After a fair bit of discussion, James and I thought it would be best to make her the Godmother. Especially after everything she’d done for us. 

James insisted that Sirius was the obvious choice to be the Godfather. But of the two I really hoped that McGonagall would be enough to reign Sirius in should the situation ever arise. It was bleak to think that the godparents of our child would be the ones to raise it should the both of us perish. But seeing as there was a war happening, it was the best option to be prepared. 

We made it through the remainder of the term, slowly making plans. The Potters were more than excited, just as James had predicted. My family had their reservations, but for the most part my parents knew James and I both had good heads on our shoulders. After graduation, Sirius and Remus proved to be the biggest help. The potters helped us find a quaint flat near theirs. My parents helped where they could, though Petunia always made a face when they would come and visit. 

In the few months that followed after we left school, there would be quiet moments that would sink in where we’d stop to wonder if we were doing the right thing. There was a war going on all around us. A war that was bigger than just the three of us. All it took was James reminding me that the war we were fighting was to make sure that our child wouldn’t have to grow up afraid. 

**_***October 31st, 1978***_ **

The pain was near excruciating. For a moment, I thought I had peed myself, but then the contractions began. James' panic followed soon after, though he had enough time to phone Sirius and ask him to get a hold of McGonagall and meet us at St. Mungo’s. I was just James and I in the room with the healers. My hair matted to my forehead, James’ hand purple and red from the strength behind my grips. 

“Come on mum, give us one big push,” Healer Alcott said. “Baby’s almost here, just one more.” 

I did as I was told, and sure enough, the cry that filled the air told me my chore was completed, and my job had now begun. The healers hovered over the baby, waving their wands to make sure everything was alright. James had his lips pressed to my temple, reassuring me I had done a good job. 

“Here you are mum and dad. Say hello to your lovely little girl,” Healer Alcott said as she handed us the babe.

“It’s a girl?” James whispered. “Oh, dear Merlin, look at you,” He said as he placed a hand on her head. 

“Have you two decided on a name?” One of the orderlies asked us as the room began to settle. 

“Elodie. Elodie Lilian Potter,” James said, eyes lit up with joy as he looked at her tiny features. 

“What a lovely name,” The orderlie said.

“The most beautiful name for the most beautiful girl in the world. Sorry Lils,” He said to me.

“It’s okay. She is,” I answered, watching the way she sucked on my finger, while keeping her eyes fixed on James. In that moment, there was no question, she was his, and now, he was hers. 

“Okay, we’re just going to take her to the nursery and run some tests. Why don’t you get some rest mum,” One of the orderlies said as she reached out for our little girl. 

“I’ll walk with you, I should go give them an update,” James said, trailing behind as they left the room. Without realizing it, I began drifting. It’s funny how everyday feels like the hardest, until the next. 

**~James’s POV~**

**_***October 31st, 1978***_ **

I walked with the Orderlie and Elodie to the nursery, stopping when I saw Healer Alcott inside, expecting our arrival. “As discussed,” I said to her and took a seat in one of the chairs available to visitors.

“Alright, now we’ll just need a tiny strand of hair, and then we can run the proper diagnostic spell. Are we just comparing your’s?” She asked me. 

“This one as well,” I said and handed her a strand of remus’s hair that I’d managed to pull from his hair brush the last time we visited. It nearly killed me to admit that one of my best friends may be the father of my child. A child he could share with the woman I loved. My wife. No. This was my family. I loved Remus, and granted I’d rather he be part of my family then the only other option, but… I just had to know. 

“Right, so, just the two,” She said and took a pair of scissors no bigger than a nail cutter and removed the tiniest piece of hair from Elodie’s temple. She began waving her wand around and I almost couldn’t look. Instead I watched her. Watched the way she was completely enamoured by watching the sparks of magic flutter around. Like she was already trying to cast the same charm herself. 

“I’m not fond of running diagnostic spells such as this one without the mothers consent,” Healer Alcott said as she lowered her wand. “However, given as I owed you mother a favor, I’ll look the other way,” She said.

“Well?” I asked in a low voice, looking away from Elodie and over to Alcott. 

“She is your daughter Mr. Potter, now if you wouldn’t mind, this little one could use a bit of a bath,” She said and left the room with the baby.

I felt a slight relief, but it wasn’t enough to make up for the guilt that was sitting in. How had I stayed by Lily’s side, married her, been in the delivery room with her, looked that baby in the eye, only to question it now. Question if there was a chance that Remus or Snape could have fathered her. 

She was mine. And every day, I’d make sure she felt it. Make sure she would feel like the most loved, most perfect creature to ever exist on the planet. No boy would ever be good enough for her, no magic would ever harm her, and no war would ever keep us apart. That was my perfect little girl. My perfect little flower. 

**_***November 2nd 1978***_ **

It was only a day later that they said Lily was fine to leave the hospital. Marlene had arranged a small brunch for us at the flat for everyone to meet Elodie. Onur new Marauder. It wasn’t long before everyone was fawning over her, Even Sirius had to excuse himself to compose his emotions. We had only a few moments of panic where we didn’t know what to do when she was crying.

“Is that the dipper cry or the hungry cry?” I asked.

“It’s not a cry, it’s more of a fuss,” Lily answered and she hushed Elodie and rocked her back and forth. 

I felt a wack hit the back of my head and turned to see an empty bottle. “Oww. Oi! Which one of you tossers did that?” I asked looking between Sirius, Remus and Peter. 

“Not me! I’ve been right here the entire time…,” Sirius said, trying his hardest to hold back a laugh. 

“James, I think… I think it was the babe,” Marlene said with a curious look on her face. 

“She’s two days old, is that even possible?” Lily asked.

“Let’s give it another go and see. Wands on the table,” Sirius said as he stood up and placed the bottle on the other side of the room before walking away from it. We let a moment pass, and as she became fussy again, the same bottle and a few toys began swirling around the room, until they floated above our heads like a mobile. “Now there's something you don’t see everyday. She really is a Marauder.”

Allowing her bottle to float down to her, but still keeping the toys and other various objects above our heads, Elodie let out a tiny giggle. 

“Yes, aren’t you the most talented little witch out there,” Sirius said in full on baby voice before realizing what he had just done. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, puffing his chest slightly. “Right, well. Remus, it’s your turn, good luck.”

**_***October 31st 1981***_ **

The sun was barely coming up and peaking through the curtains. I’d set an alarm on my pocket watch to go off in a few minutes, but I must have beat it. Careful to not wake Lily, I climbed out of bed and went to check to see Elodie was still asleep in bed. I raise my wand so the pumpkins and balloons would swirl around the room. 

“Elly-belly, wake up my little flower,” I said, shaking her shoulder and watching her eyes flutter open. “Now I heard that today, the most amazing person in the world turns three,” I said as she began to fumble over into a sitting position. 

“I turn three today daddy,” She said to me with a serious expression.

“Well then it’s true. And I believe that this occasion calls for scones, and cupcakes!” I whispered watching her excitement grow as she became more conscious. 

“Not allowed outside daddy. Mum will get mad,” She said urgently.

“You let me handle mum. It’s still rather early, and if we just go straight there and come straight back, we’ll be perfectly within mums rules,” I said to her and adjusted the collar on her quidditch pajamas Sirius had gifted.

“Can I get a hot chocolate too? Can Harry come?” She asked innocently.

“You can get as many hot chocolates as you wish, my love! But I think it’s best to let Harry sleep for now. This can be our little secret. Now get dressed,” I said and handed her a set of overalls. I’d placed the order for the baked goods yesterday, to be sure they were ready for us today. True to my word, we kept the trip short, placing Elodie on my shoulders to pick up our pace. She always said she enjoyed feeling like a bird, and so long as she didn’t spill her hot chocolate, I didn’t mind. 

“There’s my baby!” Lily shouted as we walked through the door.

“Mommy! I got a cupcake for Harry, can we share?” She said as she ran up to lilly and hugged her, while keeping her grip on her cup of hot cocoa. 

“Not for breakfast Ellie. Really James? She’s covered in chocolate,” Lily said, scolding me, while taking Elodie’s cup to remove her jacket. “Now, what would the birthday girl like to do today?” 

“I want- I want to water the flowers,” She said in a muffled voice as Lily wiped her face clean. “And I want to see Padfoot.”

Lily and I shared a look. We hadn’t seen Sirius or Remus in a few days. Dumbledore had mentioned that we should all stay at our respective safe houses for the time being. Keeping our heads down was better than to risk putting each other in danger. A danger that had become all the more real after Marlene had been killed.

“Well, I think Pad has a full schedule today, but how about we send him a photo of the birthday girl and an owl, letting him know you miss him?” Lily said as she flicked her wand and summoned over the polaroid.

“Daddy too!” She said and leapt into my arms for the picture Lily took. A picture of just me, and my perfect little girl. Celebrating the third year I’d been gifted to have with her in my life. The third of many more I wished to come. 

“Perfect! Now hows about some breakfast and then we head out to the garden,” Lily said and we went running into the kitchen.


	81. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary night turns into an unexpected reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovey loves! First of all I want to thank all of my amazing readers! I think I've talked to some of you more through Wattpad and TikTok more than I talk to some of my family members. You are amazing and you're the reason I keep writing. Now I know I have GRADUALLY slowed down, but I'm taking care of myself and grinding away. As of right now, The posting schedule will be Monday/Tuesday during the hour of 8pm PST. Hopefully I can sneak in extra chapters during the week, but I am committing to at least 1. I would be able to put more chapters out, but at times I get inspired to write passages that would take place later in the story and I try to write those out before the idea leaves me. Writing is a creative outlet for me, and for those of you that have been in my TikTok Live know that I've said that this story originally started as a writing excessive for another story I was working on as a ghost writer. 
> 
> Now, before I ramble on further, please enjoy, and I promise, more to come. The story will be picking up again from here on out. For those of you that read the Authors notes and talk with me both in the comments and through DM know that this is a story of an OC. it doesn't necessarily revolve around the love story, which was what I always intended. The love scene come with what feels natural to the story. I've said it time and time again, We will all be very Frustrated with our main character at times, but this is all to build her as a character, to show you that she is relatable, and that she is flawed. 
> 
> I think my comments and everyone in my comments have been very good about being respectful. I praise all of you for this, I want this to always be an open space where we can all discus the story and be honest without knocking each other down. 
> 
> Love and Pumpkin Juice
> 
> -Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Step up! Step up!” Fred and George shoes from the banister in unison. The shop was packed with students that would be returning to school tomorrow, but wanted to get some last minute shopping done. 

“So you’ll be there Tuesday?” Hermionie asked as we slowly walked through the shop, while she admired the Daydream charm that Fred and George had given her free of charge after calling it ‘Extraordinary Magic’.

“Wednesday and Friday primarily. Just for Potions with the new professor,” I said as I looked at Ginny who had stopped to admire the glowing pink display of Amortentia. “Don’t they look lovely?” I said to Ginny and Hermionie who each lifted a glowing pink vial. 

“Hello Ladies,” Fred and George said as they approached us. 

“Love potions, eh? Yeah, they really do work,” George said.

“Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you’re doing just fine on your own,” Fred said, throwing the snyd remark at Ginny. I rolled my eyes at him, they still hadn’t let it go that Gin was growing up right before their eyes. 

“Meaning?” Ginny said with a slight laugh.

“Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?” George asked. I caught a glimpse of Harry who was watching the encounter unfold, his eyes glued on Ginny. Bugger. Did he really wait until she’d begun dating someone else to take notice of her? Well at least we shared that in common.

“It’s none of your business,” Ginny answered as she placed the potion back on the display, and began walking away.

“Don’t worry love, you don’t need one of those. I only have eyes for you,” Fred said as he eyed me up and down.

“I thought I told you two, to drop it,” I said, gently poking each of their shoulders, before turning to follow behind Hermionie, who’d caught sight of Cormack and smiled. “Now, can I have the key to the Pygmy Puffs cage?”

“I know we made vows and what’s mine is yours, but I won’t have much if you’re giving all of our merchandise away lovie,” Fred said to me as he placed his hands on his hips and spoke to me with fake disappointment.

“It’s for Ginny. And if I recall, you two are the ones allowing my brother to take what he pleases,” I said with my eyebrows raised. They wouldn’t win this one. “Help her out will you? And sans all conversations on the subject of dating,” I said as I redirected my attention to George. 

We made our way to another display, a wall filled with rubber ducks of all shapes and sizes that they’d made as a nod to their father who to this day held a fascination with muggle objects. Fred and George both held a love of how simple an object could be, while holding such entertainment. The way something could be so convenient and fascinating, without the need of magic.

“How much for me?” I heard Ron asking the twins behind us, as they walked toward the cages.

“Five Galleons,” They said in unison.

“I’m your brother,” Ron said, trying to reason with them.

“Ten Galleons,” They answered, upping the price before proceeding the way they’d intended. 

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Hermionie as she fidgeted with her new daydream charm. It didn’t particularly seem fair that they gave Ginny, Hermionie and Harry anything they wanted, and they only teased Ron. Then again, they still saw Harry as their investor, who’d always be welcome to anything he wanted. Not that he’d abuse it. Ginny was their baby sister, and even before all this they used the little they had to try and spoil her. Hermionie knew the right things to say, commenting on how everything was such extraordinary magic. And it was true. Anyone who believed them to be slackers in school would be put to shame when they stepped foot into the shop. There wasn’t a single part that didn’t emphasize just how talented wizards they truly were.

“Come on, let's go,” Ron said. I followed, still watching as Hermionie fiddled with her charm, before placing it securely in her pocket. 

It was nice to see everyone leave their worries at the door and have themselves a good laugh as they entered the shop. The rest of Diagon alley had become all the more bleak. Even Mr. Olivander had closed up his shop. Bloody death eaters. 

“How are Fred and George doing it? Half the Alley’s closed down,” Hermionie noticed once we had stepped outside. 

“Fred reckons people need a laugh these days,” Ron answered as I was slipping on my coat.

“I reckon he’s right,” Harry responded as we proceeded down the alley.

“He wants to keep the momentum going, they both do. Lately they’ve even been talking about buying out old Zonko’s location so that students can visit during Hogsmead weekends. Keep a smile on their faces while they’re away from home,” I told them. “Oi, I actually left Cat behind, I’ll see you all at the castle Wednesday?” I asked and saw them nod. “Don’t doddle, get back safely.” 

I walked back towards the shop, it hadn’t been that far of a distance. I saw a few people lingering outside, and as I stepped to the door, hand outstretched to grab the handle, another hand bumped into mind.

“Oh, I’m sor-” a familiar voice said. “Elodie, h- how are you?” Angelina asked.

“Ang, I’m good. You?” I asked her kindly. I hadn't seen Angelina since the wedding, even though I knew she and George were still dating. According to Fred, they’d been doing better than they ever had before. 

“Yeah, I’m well. You look… Well you look good, as always,” She said taking in the sight of my ever growing belly. 

“Thank you,” I said and rubbed my hand over my stomach. “Uhh, are you here to see George?” I asked as I opened the door.

“Yeah, but I’ve actually been meaning to speak with you for quite a while. Just haven’t quite known what to say,” She said honestly. 

“Yeah, I could say the same,” I said. I couldn’t really blame her. Back in school one of the last interactions we’d had was when I sucker punched her across the face. After that we both kept a fair distance from one another. A tiresome task, seeing as we’d shared a room. 

“Really?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“No, not really. But it’s not because of you, honestly. I’ve just had an… unbelievably long summer,” I said. That was definitely one way of putting it, but we weren’t on terms well enough yet to give her the details of our home life. We walked in and were quickly met by both Fred and George, who most likely saw us interacting and thought it would be best to join us. “Not to mention, the shops been a rather handful.”

“Not like you ever do much heavy lifting. He always steps in and ends up doing twice the work,” George commented as he wrapped an arm around Angelina’s shoulders.

“Oi! She’s busy,” Fred said defensively in a joking manner.

“Yeah, I’m preparing to bring forth the next generation into the world. Not to mention all the studying I do for my own job, while also decorating a house that’s far too big,” I answered before we all began laughing.

“Well, you know what they say, it takes a strong woman to stand behind a great man,” Angelina said as she stretched up to place a kiss on George’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been the kind to stand behind a man.” I said and reached down to pick up Cat. “I’m going to take the floo to talk to Remus, will you be late?” I asked Fred as I turned to walk upstairs. Granted, that may have come across as slightly petty, but considering she’d so easily discarded me as a friend, and was now slightly nonchalant about things, I didn’t feel all that bad.

“Shouldn’t be too late, I’ll be home in a few hours,” Fred said as we reached the door that led up to the flat. “Hey, was everything okay with you two?”

“Yeah, why?” I asked, a bit confused.

“George wants to do a double for dinner tonight. Told him it would be alright,” Fred informed me.

I let out a sigh and ran a finger through my hair, pushing it away from my face. “Really? I doubt we were getting on  _ that _ well,” I said and gave him a deadpan expression.

“Hey, could you try to be nice? It’s important to him,” He said, catching my elbow, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. “He even offered to do the cooking so all you and I have to do is sit back and relax.”

I lifted my hand and drew an imaginary halo around the top of my head as I forced a smile. I would be nice, so long as she was, though these days I didn’t have much of a tolerance for annoyances. Even the way he’d throw his coats over the back of the sofa until they’d pile up would rile up my nerves lately. 

“I’ll behave if she does,” I said.

“Good girl,” He said and gave my bum a subtle smack. “Send my love to-” he said casually, as if he hadn’t just done what he did, “Nevermind.” 

***

Remus had been avoiding me lately. I’m sure Sirius had spoken to him about the way he’d informed me of how I came into the world. Though there was still something that wasn’t adding up. Where had he been the entire time my father had been trying to sort things out. Had he been in the dark the entire time, or had he been willingly absent? I’d already begun this journey of self discovery, so now I needed to know. 

“Hello?” I called out as I stepped into the sitting room from the floo, but was met with silence.

I walked into the office and saw that they’d left a note for Harry informing him that they’d be out late due to being called to handle Order business by Mad-eye. I hadn’t been included in Order business since the end of last term. For the most part, I chucked it up to Sirius and Remus not wanting me to worry about anything other than the wedding, or them wanting me to not have added stress during my unplanned pregnancy. But to not even be included in meetings seemed a bit irrational. 

There was an unwelcome distance, primarily from Mad-eye, who hadn’t spoken to me much since the night in the ministry. He hadn’t liked my explanation for bringing Sirius back from the other side. For all I knew he no longer trusted me, or he agreed with Snape in the idea that I was too reckless for my own good. I let my emotions and personal agenda cloud my judgment. 

I went upstairs to my old room and looked through the books I had to try and find the edition I’d never returned to hogwarts. I’d hidden it, in case Remus or Minerva came looking for it to try and return it back to the castle. Just where I left it, hidden behind a few copies of muggle books, I grabbed in and tucked it into my bag to go over again when I had a moment alone. Fred didn’t understand completely why I tended to obsess over it, but then again, he’d never been in the dark about his own magic.

I was tired of the notion. Everyone believed I had everything completely planned out, or that I was working by a map that no one else had the copy to. In reality, I was taking things as they came, just as reckless as ever. Though lately, not being included took that option away from me. Perhaps this was their way of making sure I didn’t do something so ridiculous anymore.

Every now and then that night would creep in. The thought of the empty limbo where the voices dwelled. It was the ringing quiet that lingered and haunted me. The thought that my soul had been split in two. I’d lost one of the voices to bring Sirius back, did that mean I was meant to do it again? Or was this the lingering phantom that everyone meant when they told me no good could come from using dark magic. How would they all know regardless? I was the one that was playing with fire. They could only hope.

I picked up Cat and placed him in my satchel, to apparate us to our home. I’d gotten dusty enough for one day. I went into the green house and put on a Neil Diamond record to distract me for a bit as I watched the way that the sun dying illuminated the room. I meant to water the growing plants, but took a seat and opened up my book instead.

_ Venit malus… _

_ Mors venit… _

_ Malus magicae… _

“If you’re going to begin speaking to me in a different language, it would only be polite to let me know which language of dictionary I should invest in,” I said to the voices as I felt myself become irritated. Today was proving to not be a good day so far.

_ They have a message for you, miss. _

Cat said, popping into my lap and tucking his head under my hand to stroke his crown. 

_ Sleep… _

_ We need to talk... _

“Hey love! We’re here, you home?” I heard Fred call from inside the house, followed by the sound of cabinet opening and closing, footsteps moving around and light chatter. 

“Not now,” I said to Cat and tucked my book back into my bag. He looked up at me watching me the whole time, not liking my answer. “Later,” I said and gave him a quick scratch underneath his collar before walking inside. He followed quickly behind and ran past Fred, George and Angelina to the Floo before he reached up for the lever. “Oh, don’t be like that!” I called after him, but with a bright green flame he was gone.

“What’s he on about?” George asked from behind the island as he proceeded to chop vegetables.

“Being unusually stubborn. How was closing?” I asked as I made my way to Fred and hugged him from behind.

“Full house again. We’re going to go in tomorrow to clean up a bit, but it seemed best to let Verity go home instead of making her straighten up on her own,” George said with a wide smile on his face. 

“How was it at your dads?” Fred asked as he turned to pull me around and give me a proper hug.

“They weren’t home. I’ll try and figure out the phone later, see if that works,” I said and took a seat on one of the bar stools. “Now that smells amazing,” I said as I looked over what George and Angelina were doing.

“Hope you’re okay with homemade pizza. George said you always order it as takeaway, but I thought we could each make our own. Would you like some wine? I bought red and white,” Ang said. The three of us stopped and looked at each other for a moment before looking back at her. “What?” she asked, confused, as the realization sank in. “Oh, oh my gosh. I’m sorry,” she said and set the bottle down.

Fred, George and I all laughed lightly. “It’s okay, we had to get used to it at first too,” I told her reassuringly. “It’s a bit awkward isn’t it?” I asked as she went back to helping George with the cooking. 

“You know I almost forgot how intimidating you could be at times,” She said and took a big drink of her wine. It had occurred to me before that I didn’t necessarily make it easy for people. “I mean that’s weird right? We were all friends once. Right?” 

“That we were, until...” I said, feeling the awkward tension only thicken more with each passing moment. I looked at George who had stepped back towards the refrigerator, he gave me a pleading look and mouthed ‘Please’. It seemed the night would be harder than I thought. 

“So,” Angelina said looking back up at Fred and I. “Can I hear the story? You know of how you two decided to tie the knot? George never told me.”

“Oh that’s wicked!” George said with far too much enthusiasm. “Elodie actually asked Freddie. Can you believe it?”

I pressed my lips together into a hard line as I looked at the counter, feeling my eyes grow wider. Why? Just why? How could I face Grayback without hesitation, cast a spell I knew nothing about, and ask Fred to marry me against all my aversions, yet, talking to Angelia was what was finally proving to be hard for me? I forgave Ginny after everything that had happened. 

“Really?” She said, a bit shocked. “Weren’t you always…”

“Yeah,” I said calmly. “You know I never really believed in the institution of it all, but...It just felt right,” I said. Baby steps. “I think the scariest part was telling our families. Did you enjoy yourself? At the wedding?” I asked curiously.

“Yeah. It was lovely, too bad about the rain though,” she said. Before turning to wash the cutting board she’d been working on. The rain was one of my favorite parts of the day actually, but probably best not to point that out and make things worse. Fred and George quickly began mouthing plees at me, as their hands pressed together. My only response was to allow my shoulders to slump lower and shout at them with my eyes. “Wow, is it stuffy in here?” she asked as she turned back around.

“Unusually,” Fred said and he tugged on his collar with one hand and rubbed my lower back with the other. “I’ll go crack a window.”

“I’ll go find a fan,” George said in response, leaving us alone.

“I’m starving,” I said and made my way to the refrigerator to grab a peach quietly. 

“Pizzas will be ready soon,” Angelia said, moving around ingredients and waving her wand to summon several spices. “You still like more cheese than sauce right?”

“Yeah, with extra pepperoni and only a few mushrooms and peppers. Same as always. I’m eating for two, and these two could each eat for three,” I said and retired to my seat. “Do you remember that time we had to nearly fight them over the last piece of Millionaire Shortbread?” I said with a slight chuckle, feeling a bit more at ease. She remembered the way I liked my pizza. It wasn’t anything major, but it was something.

“Yeah,” She said with a laugh. “Or, or the time they beat Ron over the last two chicken wings and he looked like he was going to cry?” She said in the same manner. 

The boys returned, catching us in a laugh. They’d read more into it that there was, but no one could say I wasn't making the effort. Without even realizing it, things seemed to move easier. Until eventually, things progressed lighter and lighter. It was almost as if I forgot what she’d done. What she’d thought I’d done. Slowly, it was as if the last year hadn’t occurred, though we both knew the cloud still lingered over our heads. 

“But yeah, the recruits say as of right now, I’m the favorite to make the team. Oliver’s been a big help with training as well. I almost forgot how quidditch obsessed he would be,” She said, twirling around her glass of wine. 

We sat across from each other at the table, both in similar positions. I leaned back in my seat, Fred's arm around my shoulder as he removed pieces of pineapple from his pizza and placed his crust onto my plate. Similarly, George had his arm on the headrest of Angelina’s chair as she leaned into him. I gave and gave, being as nice as I could, but eventually we reached the point in the night where it was proving to be exhausting.

“Well, you were always one hell of a chaser,” Fred complimented. “Are you ready for bed dear?” 

“Yeah, I’m ex- ah,” I said and placed a hand on my stomach. It felt like my insides were trying to leap out through the thin skin that covered my stomach. Then it happened again. Similar to the way my insides were hitting me, I realized. It was the baby kicking. I looked at Fred, wide eyed, not sure if I was shocked or excited. “I think I just felt the baby kick,” I said and felt it again.

"Really?" Fred asked frantically.

"Well that or there's a gnome in my stomach trying to attack me," I said sarcastically.

Fred quickly pushed his seat back and moved to his knees in front of me, pressing his hands to my stomach. Almost immediately the baby began kicking rapidly as if she knew he wanted to feel it for himself. Guppy was about five months along, and this was the most she’d given us yet. He looked up at me, as if he was about to cry from excitement. 

“Do you think you have one last trip in you tonight? Mum would love this,” He said, slightly choking on his words. 

“I’d like that,” I whispered to him and leaned forward to kiss him.

“We’ll be back. Will you two be alright?” Fred called as he stood to his feet and helped me up.

“Yeah. Have fun,” Angelina said with a smile on her face. 

I walked to the floo and waited for Fred to grab my coat. I looked back at her and saw the way she looked at George. Almost as if she saw something similar for their future. That was when I knew. So long as she made him happy, that’s all that would matter. 

Fred helped me into my jumper, and with one arm around my waist, and the other permanently glued to my stomach, I reached for a handful of floo powder, sending us to my in-laws. Ready to let them into our bubble.

  
  



	82. An Invasion of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fine. Sometimes it's true, sometimes it's a lie we tell to wish it true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovies! So I had another chapter that I was going to publish tonight, but at the last minute I decided I hated it and wrote this instead. This happens more often than you may think, but I really felt like this fit better than what I originally had planned. 
> 
> I know I haven't been posting my playlists recently, let me know if you want me to resume posting those as well, but lately it's been a lot of instrumental to avoid sneaking in lyrics.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love and Pizza
> 
> Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

Come away o’ human child….

_ Come away o human child…. _

_ Where no ill follows and your magic may run wild _

There was an alluring ring in the way the voices spoke, leading me through a path. It was innocent, intoxicating. Similar to the feeling of being drunk and thinking everything is a good idea. I trusted them, I trusted Cat. So I followed. 

_ You’re shutting us out _

_ We’ve been calling to you _

_ We told you we needed to talk _

“I know. I know,” I said as I approached their half circle. It was like standing on a cloud. Their faces were still veiled, their feet bare. It was almost as if they had been through battle, the way their clothing was tattered and raw. “You just all try and talk over each other so often, it’s easier to shut you out than it is to decipher what you’re all saying.”

_ You can’t ignore us for so long anymore _

_ There's something coming _

_ He’s going to try and kill us _

“What is it? Another ambush?” I asked looking around at them. The green leaves of Gaia’s dress were dull. There was something about their demeanor that didn’t make sense. Why had they looked so aged? I’d just seen them only a few months ago. They existed in my head, was this just how I was portraying them now? 

_ There is a boy, who’s hand is being forced.  _

_ You need to watch him.  _

_ He means to take us away _

_ To take you away _

I heard what they were saying. Cryptic as ever, but I couldn’t shake a thought that had snuck into my head.

“How can I see you right now?” I asked and looked at the way they slightly tilted their heads up. Almost as if they didn’t want me to know.

_ We did what we had to _

_ To get your attention _

_ There’s something else _

“So what? You’re killing me in my sleep now? That’s how you get me to talk to you?” I asked them nervously, shutting my eyes to try and force myself awake. “You can’t do that! That’s an invasion of trust,” I shouted. I tried to take a step closer, but it was as if we were in a fixed position. Every step I took in any direction, they moved as well, remaining parallel. 

_ Morgan Le Fey has been summoned _

_ They’ll destroy our souls forever _

“What does that mean? Must you always only ever give me every other sentence of what you actually mean?” I asked, growing both frustrated and nervous. How long had I been here? How had they coaxed me here? I’d fallen asleep next to Fred, would he even know something was off?

_ You’ve only a few moments left _

_ Remember what we said _

“A few moments until what? You’ve only spoken, but you haven’t told me anything?” I said angrily. The sunlight seemed to grow brighter behind them. Almost blinding, almost alluring. But I knew, I wasn’t ready to follow it. “If you could just speak like a normal person-”

_ We’ve said enough _

_ We’ll send you a vision with more when the time is right _

_ Best not repeat this too often _

“How long have I been under?” I asked, the thought sinking further in. “And why are we the only ones here?”

_ You’ll see them _

_ When it’s your time to go _

_ You still have more to do for us _

I felt my breath hitch as they pulled away, sending me flying back. I shot up in bed with a gasping breath, giving life back to my resting body. I looked over and saw Fred fast asleep, as the sun was hidden away behind clouds of rain, only allowing in a dewy light from the outside. His arm tightened around his waist, coaxing me back, but even he couldn’t keep the strangely familiar feeling away.

Careful as to not wake him, I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs, putting the kettle on. I summoned a mug from the cabinet as I pulled out a tin of vanilla tea. My hands were cold, so cold they almost burned. My head throbbed, so much so I could feel my pulse in my skull, making me nauseous. 

I slid down the wall until my bum met the ground, and I began heaving, trying to find a calming breath, but all I was met with was more anxiety. What did they expect from me? Especially without a single iota of useful information. I just wanted to turn it off. To not be the one with the dark magic for a bit, because apparently ignoring it only partially killed me in my sleep.

_ Breath _

I told myself, leaning my head back to look up at the ceiling. 

_ Keep going _

“What are you doing on the floor?” Angelina’s familiar voice said to my left as she walked around the kitchen island. I almost hadn’t noticed the high pitched whistle that came from the kettle above me. “Is everything alright? Should I go wake Fred?” She whispered.

“Please, please don’t,” I asked her in a cracking voice. “He’ll only worry,” I said as I wiped away a stray tear that had secretly formed and escaped.

Slowly, she made her way to sit next to me, moving carefully, as if she were approaching a hippogriff. “Is it- Do you still have nightmares?” She asked, trying to extend the olive branch. 

I moved my head only the slightest, not wanting to move. “It’s not the same, but… in a way,” I said, letting a hand glide over my stomach. Guppy had woken up and it felt like she was taking it out on my ribs. “You’re staying over now?” I asked, as the realization of her being here at this hour sank in. I hadn’t meant it in a negative way, But i used it as a way to distract myself.

“George invited me to,” She said quickly, throwing him under the bus. “I won’t if it bothers you that much-”

“No it’s- It’s fine,” I answered her, wanting to move past it. “I’m not as scary as you make me out to be you know,” I told her, hoping it would ease the tension.

“You’ve never taken a fist to the jaw from yourself have you?” she said with a slight chuckle. The distraction worked it’s magic on my nerves, making the air feel breathable again. I swished my hand through the air, summoning my mug, along with one for Angelina as well. “I’m not as heartless as you may think I am,” She said after a moment.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, lifting my mug to my lips. “Brilliant. Tell me, did you enjoy the letters or the necklace you took from me? Or was it when you broke my best friend's heart, and then shoved your tongue down my boyfriend's throat the part you enjoyed more?” I asked, rehashing old wounds. We’d never had it out properly, just left it as it was.

“Should we have it out then? Before the boys try to interfere?” She asked, looking at me with her eyebrow raised. “Coffee?” She asked, raising to her feet. 

“First cupboard from the right,” I said, making my way back up to my feet. “Why did you do it? I was kind to you, I never once spoke ill of you, even when I wanted to.”

She set the french press between us and grabbed her wand to summon new mugs as I grabbed the milk and sugar. “You don’t know what it was like to be your friend. To always watch the blokes at school drool over you. Not just for your looks, but your personality as well,” She said as I let out a scoff, rolling my eyes slightly as I took a seat. “Believe me, it’s true. Even some of the girls too.”

“And that’s my fault? I never paid it attention, you know that,” I said defensively.

“No, you were far too busy with your studies,” She said sarcastically. “That is when you weren’t having a crisis every few months.”

“Again, was that my fault?” I asked, pressing the blunger down, having let the coffee steep for long enough. “Because believe me, I wanted nothing more than to have just one normal year.”

She let out a grunt, that turned into a slight laugh at the end of it, hiding her frustration. “You know, you make it  _ really _ hard to have a reasonable argument,” She said, pressing her hands into the countertop, bracing herself. “That was also the worst part though...Wasn’t it?” She said as she looked at her hands. “You didn’t even have to try. And still, everyone just fell under your spell. And then the one- the one bloke, that finally fancied me back… Called me a fall back girl. Because even though you ran away from almost having a threesome with him crying, and even though you only ever called him your friend, and despite the fact that you were dating his brother… He too was in love with you,” She said.

I felt my lips part as I tried my hardest to keep my jaw from reaching the floor. George had told me plainly once that he didn’t think of me that way. “That’s not true. The summer Cedric passed away, George- he told me that he didn’t see me that way,” I said, trying to prove her wrong.

“You mean right after you started dating his brother?” She pointed out. If I cast my memory further back, George was the one that told me it was easy to fall in love with me. He’d always been there, giving slight nudges, always available when I needed him, even there when I didn’t know I needed him. “I tried to write to him all summer, because I was lonely too.”

“We were in hiding,” I told her. “The only thing that they allowed to come through were Harry’s letters. My private letters, that I hadn’t so much as opened before you decided to help yourself. Do you realize how enormous of an invasion of privacy that is?” I said, finishing up my cup of coffee.

She pressed her lips into a hard line and tapped her forefinger on the counter, scanning over my face. “I will admit, that was done in a bit of a frenzie. George gave a rather vague explanations, but when he picked simply being your friend of being with me, I felt like I'd had enough. I needed to know if there was anything there and I thought that if Ginny didn’t know your brother might,” She explained as she refilled my cup, enabling my bad habit. “When we saw that you didn’t even respond to him I thought if I could at least put distance between the two of you, that would be enough, but even that backfired.” 

“So instead of talking to your friend, and ask me, you know, maybe sit down and have a butterbeer, just the girls, you devise this entire plan as if we’re in a midsummer night's dream?” I asked, using the only point of reference I could currently think of. “Merlin, you’re so full of shit, Angie.”

“Oh, come off it. You can’t act like you're better than everyone else when your moral compass doesn’t exactly point straight either Elodie. You may have only had a crush on Fred, but I was in love with George,” She said honestly. I knew the entire time we’d been speaking, she’d been speaking her truth. The way she’d seen the entire situation, but it felt like she’d finally spoken a truth I’d witnessed. “I’d been in love with him since fourth year. You were off with Cedric, being the happy couple you were, and I was head over heels for the twins that called everyone else fall back girls.”

There was a long silence, where I didn’t have an argument. I knew it was true, I’d spent so long trying to force myself into loving Cedric the way he wanted me to because I was both denying my feeling for Fred, and because I didn’t want to lose him. She knew it too, because while we may not be much now, we were friends. And that much she knew was true. 

“Things are different now,” I said after what felt like enough time had passed. 

The rain outside was coming down harder than before, hitting the windows like tiny pebbles, jumping off of the roof of the greenhouse like pieces of hail. Cat walked into the room in a drunken manner, visibly still exhausted from being woken up. 

“That it is,” she responded. “I’m never going to be like you,” She said quietly. 

“There’s a lot to unpack with what you think that is,” I told her honestly.

She shook her head, as if she were trying to knock an idea into place, or perhaps she just felt as though she may have said too much. “Look I- I’ll admit, I didn’t handle the situation the way I should have, but can you at least admit that if you were me, you may have acted at least a bit irrationally?” 

“If I were you? If I were you, I would have realized I had friends to talk to. Not to use as pawns,” I answered. Cat let out a meow calling my attention, tilting his head to the side. I hated when he tried to scold me the way his face insinuated. “I’m not saying I forgive you yet. But…” I said, trying to find the words.

“But?” She asked, leaning forward slightly. 

“You’re important to George. And all I want is a peaceful household right now,” I said and moved to walk back up to my room. “Tell me,” I said as I gave her another look.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“What is it you think I am? You said you could never be like me, why do you think that is?” I asked curiously.

“Well for starters, I don’t have voices in my head, or a hair pin trigger for what I believe to be right and wrong,” She answered.

“For the sake of being honest, you were always the one to make remarks about me and Fred being together. Even when I was with Cedric. Was it always that obvious?” I asked as I leaned in the doorway.

“What, that you’d eventually end up together?” She asked, a smile creeping over her face. “I can’t say that I saw it like this, given you always had such an aversion to children and marriage, you’re probably the last person I’d think would have gotten married right after school… but yeah. You two were always like magnets. Moving together in tandem. Watching you fight was like… watching a firework show; Loud and explosive, but hard to look away from. Guess that all meant something, huh?” She asked.

I let my fingers trace down my middle, until they landed on my belly button. I was still waiting for that motherly instinct to kick in, hopefully soon. But that guppy in there was part Fred. And I loved Fred more than I loved breathing. So, I knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Yeah… suppose so,” I said and turned to head back to bed. 

*******

Remus and Sirius sent me an owl, asking to meet for brunch once they returned from taking Harry to Kings Cross. Angelina returned to her parents house in London, while Fred and George went into the shop to clean up a bit. I’d sent an owl to Brian letting her know I’d go to the ministry later in the day to set up my office, which let my morning free. 

I’d wanted to talk to Remus regardless, but I’d hoped it wouldn’t be in a manner that ruined an occasion. Though we hardly ever did brunches, so it was hardly an occasion. There were still gaps in Sirius’s story, not to mention Remus’s silence the entire time. I knew Sirius and James were closer friends, but their relationship was equal to the one Remus and Lily shared. 

“Now, what are the chances you’ll let me have a mimosa?” I asked with a sly smile as I popped a raspberry into my mouth. 

“Sure! You can have one!” Sirius answered while Remus eyed the both of us suspiciously. “Though, I’m sure Molly would love whatever reason you come up with that explains why you can not only seem to not be able to give up coffee, but alcohol as well,” He said, calling my bluff with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well played old man,” I said back through squinted eyes.

“Ohh, ouch,” He said, falling back into his chair as he clutched his hand to his chest. “Moony darling, do you see how she abuses me?”

“Oh no,” Remus said, taking a seat with us, placing down a plate of toast. “This is one dynamic I couldn’t possibly dream of involving myself in. Now enough bantering around, it’ll get cold.”

I wiggled my eyebrows at Sirius, a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. “How was the meeting last night? I stopped by, but no one was home,” I asked, helping myself to the spread they’d laid out.

“You came to visit without us having to bribe you here?” Sirius said, pouting his lip slightly. “She does love us Moony darling.”

“You just think you’re so bloody cute, don’t you?” I said in a hollow voice, a piece of toast still being chewed in my mouth.

“There was a sighting last night. Grayback. In Knockturn Alley,” Remus said more seriously. Sirius shot him a look, as if he wasn’t supposed to blurt it out the way he had. Merlin, they were more like Fred and I than I thought.

“And?” I asked, growing slightly nervous, but trying my best to push the thought away. The last I’d thought of Greyback was right before I spoke at Lucious Malfoy’s trial. Most days I forgot about the scarring on my arm, only giving it attention when I accidentally wore sleeves too short and the feeling of it being all anyone saw crept in. 

“It was a brief sighting, before he apparated away,” Remus said.

I closed my eyes, picturing his face. Remembering how he pressed his face into mine as he taunted Remus. I felt a shiver run up my spin, remembering the way that all he wanted was to not only cause me pain, but to hurt those that cared for me. “Was- was he seen with anyone in particular?” I asked, opening my eyes to look at him, watching his pupils shrink.

“No, he turned down an empty alley and was gone,” Sirius answered for him. He reached over and wrapped his fingers around my hand, pulling my attention to him, “They’ll get him, you shouldn’t worry yourself.”

“It’s not me I worry about,” I said in a breath, looking up to catch Remus’s gaze. “The only reason he hurt me was because he knew you were watching. Has he ever tried to encounter you, since the incident?” I asked. I wasn’t completely squared away on the logistics of it all, but I knew there had to be something in the way they’d faced each other. Something more.

“You’ll only waste your time worrying about me,” Remus said redirecting his attention back to his plate.

“I could say the same about me,” I said firmly, challenging his belief. “I don’t know how much value I may have in this world, or how long I’ll be around, but I’ll be damned if I waste my time not taking care of those I love,” I said to him. 

It wasn’t until the words left my mouth that I realized the way they may have come across. But if I was being perfectly honest, with all that had happened over the last several years, I was a bit surprised I’d even made it this far. Maybe Fred was right. Maybe some part of me did have a death wish.

“Don’t speak like that,” Remus said, standing from the table, throwing his napkin on his plate in front of him. “Do you realize how insulting it is, to have everyone risking their lives to keep you alive, and come to find out you haven’t the slightest interest in it?” He said insultingly. 

“That’s not what I meant,” I said, trying to calm him. “But you have to understand that If I’m able to-”

“To what? Continue to risk your life? To willingly die while you test spells you know nothing about, all for the sake of being a hero?” He said, pressing the issue further. 

“Moony, you need to calm down,” Sirius said, moving closer to Remus. “Full moon’s tomorrow, you know he doesn’t mean this darling,” he said to me as he took Remus by the hands.

“If I’m the only one capable then yes! That’s exactly what I’ll do. Do you really think I fancy the idea of losing anyone else?” I said, pushing my chair away from the table. “If I was an Auror none of you would have a problem with my actions,” I said quietly. 

“Yes, but you’re not an Auror. You’re my daughter for goodness sakes,” He answered quickly as his frame towered over Sirius’s body, which was the only thing separating us. His eyes glistened over as his shoulders slumped. 

“And that’s the most honest thing you’ve said to me in weeks,” I said to him as I stood from my chair to slightly even the playing field. I didn’t say anything, and as he was distracted, looking over Sirius’s face, I reached for his hand and forced my way into his memories. 


	83. Incoming Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's three sides to every story. Her side, his side, and somewhere in-between lies the truth. Sometimes, these stories are never finished being told, and sometimes, it's just easier to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely lovies! So I wanted to publish this chapter last night, but during editing, I added more and more in until I found myself unable to stop writing. Some of you know that I LOVE cannon theories, and I love Marauders Era fanfic (Specifically ATYD). So I wanted to give this one a similar feeling to it. Please forgive any mistakes that may have slipped through the cracks, but by the time I was giving it one last go through I started to get ideas for chapters that will take place later on in the book and I just had to begin writing those down.
> 
> As always, I love discussing your theories, thoughts and ideas in the comments, so lets dive in!
> 
> Love and Marauders,
> 
> Val

**~Remus’s POV~**

**November 2nd, 1978**

I was never particularly sure how to go about romantic situations. The only person I could remember myself fancying was Sirius, and perhaps Madonna. Though here I found myself, contemplating if things were different now that I’d found myself romantically tangled with Lily. Quite possibly, my best friend. I was confused what it would mean, more specifically, what it would mean to my friendship with James. 

For the most part, I was on the cusp of coming to terms with my own sexuality. It wasn’t something I was ashamed of, I just was unsure for the longest time what I wanted in a partner. I hadn’t realized, but it was part of the guilt I felt for sleeping with Lily that made me realize, I did have feelings for Sirius afterall. There was no denying it anymore. All of the lingering looks, all of the late nights spent smoking cigarettes out on the common room balcony, the moments of electricity when we’d touch. It all added up to wanting to be with him. 

What I wanted was completely different from what the universe allowed. When James and Lily had shared the news that they were to be parents, the timing shook me to my core. Had Lily told James what we had done? Was there a possibility that…

I couldn’t even say it without feeling shameful for my actions. What if it was my child? What had I done to Lily and her baby if the lycanthropy was passed on genetically? That was no life for anyone, much less an unsuspecting child, and James and Lily didn’t deserve to live with that. I was torn between telling James the truth, and keeping my promise to Lily, should it still be a secret.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” I heard behind me. 

It was James, coming to join me on the front steps of their home. They’d returned just a day ago, settling in their new bundle of joy before having visitors. Part of me hoped that the little girl would look like James, as to remove all worry from my mind. But as fate would have it, she looked like the photos we’d seen of lily from her cradle days. 

I held the cigarette between my fingers a bit higher, showing him what I'd gotten up to out here. Surely they wouldn’t want me to go in right away and risk tainting the air that surrounded their child. The ashtray that rested on the step next to me was enough to show him I was determined to work my way through the pack in front of me in one go if that’s what it took. 

“You know there’s a few muggles that did a study that shows smoking is bad for you?” He told me as he pulled one out of the pack and flicked his wand to light it. “I may be okay, seeing as I only inhale one every few months. But you and Sirius?” He said and threw his head back slightly.

“Hold out hope for those of us that are slowly killing themselves,” I said as the corner of my mouth perked up slightly.

“How so?” He asked, scrunching his face in slight confusion. I just shook my head and took another drag, breathing in the poison. “It’s always terrible when brothers are at odds. Is it not?” He said, looking out onto the castle grounds

“I guess it depends on how stubborn they are. Should they feel remorse and just not know how to approach the situation I guess that would make it slightly less terrible,” I answered, putting the filter of what was left in the ashtray between us. “If you’re going to hex me, please don’t count to three. Just do it. If not I’m sure lily and the baby will be missing you soon, they won’t appreciate you returning smelling like a chimney,” I said, debating over hold long would be appropriate before I reached for another poison stick.

He let out a breathy chuckle, his breath, visible in the cold air. “See, maybe the second I found out I would have taken you up on that. But now… There’s a numbness,” He said, flicking off the ash from the end of his, similar to how he was chipping away at the distance between us. 

“How’s that?” I asked.

“I didn’t know how much I wanted to be a father. Not until I saw those huge green eyes. I’m scared beyond measure, but when I saw those eyes, it was like I knew exactly what to do,” He said as he leaned forward, resting the weight he carried on his knees. 

“She’s the spitting image of your wife mate,” I said honestly. 

“Mmm,” He said, staring out, watching the street just as the lamp posts turned on. Illuminating the dim street, just as the light of another tumultuous day came to a close. “Lily told me, some time ago. I won’t lie and say that part of me wasn’t prepared for her to come into the world, looking slightly of you. But I’m glad she looks of Lily,” he said, taking the last drag of his cigarette before crushing it into the tray. 

I was slightly taken aback by the way he spoke with such ease. Believing every word he said. As if the entire situation wasn’t worth batting an eyelash over. “So you… I mean… is she…”

“Don’t… It’ll only make me want to throw a  _ Langlock _ your way,” He said sternly. But I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering. He let out a sigh, and let his head fall. “We had her tested for Lycanthropy, which came back negative. Last full moon, Sirius and I managed to pull one of the few hairs left on the top of your head, handed that over to a healer at the hospital that owed my mum a favor,” He said. He turned to look at me, staring upon my face, which I’m sure had guilt and shame written all over it.

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, looking down at my feet.

“I’m not. Not anymore. I’m a father. To a beautiful little girl, who now owns my whole heart,” He said, allowing the happiness and pride he’d welcomed into his life become visible. “I’ll tell you, there's not a single thing that could pull me away from her,” He said and stood back up to his feet. “Don’t know how she’ll attend Hogwarts. Dumbledore will have to set us up with a cottage next door to Hagrid.”

“Right, well, I should go,” I said, not knowing what good could possibly come from my presence. 

“No, you should go hold her,” He said and gave my shoulder a firm pat before I rose to my feet as well. I grabbed the pack of Cigarettes and gave the lid a whack on my wrist, I could probably pull out another and lie, saying I’d be in right after. “I had to work through it on my own. But I came to the realization that Marauders are for life, and you’re still my brother. Above all else, you’re still my moony. And while you may not have been selected as a godparent, we’d still be very heartbroken if she missed out on knowing her uncle moony.”

I looked down at my feet, feeling almost emotional by his words. I’d done the worst thing imaginable, one could do to a friend. Yet here he stood before me, still seeing me as a brother. I felt as though I didn’t deserve this kind of friendship, then again, I was used to being cast aside. He pulled me into a hug, no longer allowing me to sulk in my own emotion and pool of self pity. 

“Now, come inside before Sirius decides to kidnap my baby and keep her for his own, before the christening, will you?” He said and took a step up closer to the door.

“Christening? Have you been secretly devoted to a religion that I never knew about?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You have to believe in something don’t you? It’s Lily’s choice, but I like the notion of it,” he answered casually.

“What did the exam say?” I asked, almost regretting it, as soon as the question left my mouth. “You said you used a hair from the full moon?”

“Came back negative. Healer said I was the father,” He said and opened the door to go inside. Though I couldn’t shake a newly lingering thought, that may have possibly, though it was uncertain how irrelevant it may actually be, gone overlooked.

**December 25th, 1980**

“You don’t think it’s too much do you?” Sirius asked me as he gestured at the christmas tree in the corner of the room, overly filled with boxes and bags all intended to be taken over to the Potter’s where we would gather for Holiday dinner tonight. 

“Of course not. Though that is if you’re giving them gifts for the next eighteen years all in one go,” I said sarcastically as I threw on a knitted jumper and adjusted my collar. 

“It’s not too much,” Sirius said to himself as he turned away and moved to lock the front door of our London flat. 

“Merlin's beard Sirius, one is two and the other is five months. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if their uncle padfoot would tone it down from time to time,” I said and made my way to stand in front of the tree. Surely he would need help taking everything over. Even then, there was a possibility that more than one trip would need to be made. 

“You’d like to believe that, wouldn’t you Moony darling,” He said and nicked a quick kiss, making me break and smile at him in admiration. 

“Do you think you may be over compensating for something?” I asked as I raised my eyebrow and stared at him intently. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about. Now, help me with these will you?” Sirius said, with a sly smile creeping over his face.

Shrunken down, even then it seemed as if we were able to fill one standard box with all the Christmas joy Sirius insisted we spread. In reality, this Holiday did feel a bit different. It felt as though we finally had a chance to breathe in the midst of the chaos taking place around us. It would be one of the last times we spent together before I’d be sent undercover for Dumbledore as a spy, and the potters would be going into hiding. Furthermore, it was the second week since we’d asked Lily if she’d consider being our sourgate. 

I’d pressured Sirius to wait a bit longer. Give her time to heal and recover from her last pregnancy, but after showing up in Elodie’s room in the middle of the night, Lily demanded to know what was on his mind. To which he broke and confessed what we’d been pondering. 

Sure enough, she was filled with excitement that we’d finally decided to take the next step and agreed she’d rather do it now and then allow herself a proper chance to rest. It seemed like a horrid idea, surely she could have used more time to rest, but I wasn’t one to tell a woman what to do. James was a bit skeptical at first, not that I could blame him. Especially after how much of a mess her first pregnancy had created. But when we told him Healers would handle the entire affair, and it would be Sirius making the contribution, it seemed to ease everyone's nerves. Not that I’d ever willingly want to continue on my genetic line.

We’d never discussed it after Elodie was brought back home, but from time to time, especially in moments when I’d be tasked with looking after her, the thought would creep back into my mind. Her nose didn’t quite match Lily’s or James. She looked like she would be a bit on the taller side, again, not much like Lily or James. But just as easily as the thought would enter my mind, I felt obligated to cast it away. I like being uncle Moony far too much to bring up an issue I couldn't see all the way through.

In a swishing green flame, we landed at Potter Cottage. James and Lily had since moved into his parents house after they had passed away. It was an upgrade from the flat they’d moved into after we’d finished school. There was definitely more elbow room, and it served well for conducting Order business.

We heard the high pitched tumultuous cry that belonged to our little princess as soon as we stepped into the sitting area. Elodie stood in front of a pleading Lily with a soaking face as James tried to calm Harry who looked as though he was ready to mimic his older sister.

“What did you do to my little Elly-Belly?” Sirius said, quickly snatching her up. She settled into the crook of his neck with such ease, it was almost as if that had been her home all along. “What did your mean, old mum and dad do, my little girl?” He asked.

She pulled away until Sirius set her back down and made a motion indicating that she hated the poofy dress that Lily had placed her in. Not a moment later a set of overalls and a jumper I’d gifted her for her birthday came zooming down stairs. 

“It’s these terrible two’s I’ll tell ya,” Lily said as she flopped onto the couch, ready to admit defeat. “Ellie, we talked about this, we have company coming over.”

She wailed again as she ran to hug onto Jame’s leg. Looking down at his sister, Harry began crying as well. They really did know how to gang up on their parents, and there was no denying that she had James wrapped around her finger.

“Da!” She cried into his legs as she kicked at her dress.

“It’s your fault. You dress her in the same three rotating sets, she doesn’t want to wear anything else,” Lily said pointing a finger at James.

“These are new! And don’t pretend as though she isn’t the most stylish little girl around,” He said and reached down to hoist her up opposite Harry.

“I can fix this!” Sirius said and reached in to grab a box that was meant to be a gift. “Come on my dear, it’s time to teach you about compromise,” Sirius said and plucked Elodie from James’s hold as he carried her upstairs.

“I clearly remember her being strangely quiet,” I said as I took Harry from James’s arms to give him a break. “You won’t be giving me a fuss now will you?” I asked Harry as he reached his arm out, wanting his sister and padfoot back.

“They’re nearly attached at the hip already,” Lily said as she leaned into James who’d taken a seat beside her. This was probably one of the few moments of peace they’d gotten all day. “It’s quite lovely until she starts using her magic instead of using her words.”

“Ahh, yes. Sirius told me about the soup incident. Something tells me that you’re going to want to follow in her footsteps soon enough?” I asked Harry who patted his hand into my hair and laughed in amusement.

“Ahem,” Sirius said as he reached the entrance of the living room moments after disappearing. “Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, miss Elodie Lilian Potter,” He said and moved aside in the doorway revealing Elodie who was now dressed in blach tights, a cream colored jumper, and an overall style green dress. The sassy little thing that she was, she walked in slowly, one hand on her hip, the other hand bent outward, in just as much showmanship as her godfather.

“Beautiful! Don’t you agree Harry?” I said as I bounced him on my knee to which he began clapping his hands together and screaming in excitement for his older sister. 

She made a beeline directly for us and wrapped her arms around Harry, encasing him in a hug before redirecting her attention to James.

“If that was a present, you should have waited,” Lily said as she reached forward and sat Elodie in between her and James.

“Don’t worry, there's many more where that came from,” he said with a wink as he took a seat with me on the love seat and pulled Harry over. “Lily darling! You look absolutely radiant!” He said.

And it was true, motherhood suited her quite well. But there was something else to it. Even though she was tired and worn thin, something looked different. Though strangely familiar. 

“Doesn’t she though?” James said as he draped an arm over the top of the sofa.

“Stop it,” She said, laughing the compliment away. 

“Now's as good a time as ever my love,” James told her.

“What is it?” I asked, leaning forward.

They looked at eachother, sharing a secret. It was a small moment, but it was as if no words were needed to be said to know what was coming. 

“I’ve met with Healer Alcott, and she’s told me that now's a good time to start trying for yours. That is, if you’d still like for me to be your surrogate?” she said, looking between Sirius and I.

I felt my eyes go wide as her words set in. If we wanted to have a child of our own, now would be the time. I hesitated for a moment before turning to look at Sirius. Were we ready to have a child of our own? Yes, we were great enough uncles, but to be fathers seemed entirely different.

Certainly he loved me enough. Though at times it didn’t seem to amount to the love I carried for him. It was like a fire in my bones, and I would gladly strike a match day in and day out to keep it ablaze. It was as if he was one of the motorbikes he loved so badly, I wanted to disassemble it part by part, to willingly and joyously drink it’s oil. 

And with that I knew. I was certainly ready. I’d never want for anything other than Sirius, and if he wanted a child, then I’d be so willing. We’d have hurdles, but nothing so big to compare to what we’d already faced together only to come out at the other end better than before. Though looking at the little girl before me, I would never be able to shake the feeling that had laid dormant in me for years now. The feeling that I would always be not only a terrible person, but a terrible father.

“Alright Moony?” Sirius said, giving my shoulder a slight nudge.

I blinked and looked away from Elodie’s big green eyes, finding comfort in Sirius as I always had. “Yeah, of course. Whatever you think is best,” I said, dismissing the idea.

There was a ring at the door bell, relieving us from what could have been a terribly long conversation. “Oh, that’ll be the Diggory’s. They said they would be stopping by early with their son Cedric,” Lily said as she stood and made her way to the door.

**November 2nd, 1981**

I was pacing back and forth in an office at the ministry. After returning to the flat and not finding Sirius anywhere Dumbledor had been the one to tell me the terrible news of what had happened. Three of my oldest friends were dead, my padfoot arrested and accused of betraying them. It was all too impossible to believe. That wasn’t the Sirius I knew and loved. He would have never turned his back on his friends. Most of all, he would never do anything to put our daughter in danger.

Granted, it had been over a month since I’d seen him, and even then, I hadn’t left on the best of terms. The last few months had been absolutely terrible. Tensions running high as anxiety over the war worsened. And being amongst the werewolves didn’t help the lack of trust that had settled between Sirius and I. The war was over. But I knew I had one last fight in me. 

“Mr. Lupin?” one of the Aurors said, entering the office and setting a file down on the desk. “I see you’re here with inquiries about one Sirius Black?” 

“Yes, I need to see him,” I demanded as I took a seat across from him. “I need to get him a lawyer and arrange dates for the trial. I need-”

“There will be no trial. Sirius black will be serving a life sentence for the mass murder in addition to being an accesory in the murder of James and Lily Potter,” He answered me very mater of factly. 

I felt my heart sink into the floor. They weren’t even going to let him explain himself. They were going to throw him in a cell to rot, and leave it at that. Allowing Dementors to openly feast on dits of his soul. A fate I wouldn’t even wish on my worst enemy.

“No,” I whispered. “No, I don’t believe that. Please, you need to grant me access. I can speak to him!”

“That will not be happening. We’ve had more than a fair share of witnesses report that before his demise, one Mr. Pettigrew confronted Black about his actions. To which Black quickly killed him, along with several unsuspecting muggles. As far as the ministry is concerned, the more Death Eaters off the streets, the better,” He said, shutting the file in front of him. “Mr. Black will not be permitted any such visitors. Now,” He said as he walked to open the door, rushing me out of his office.

I sat for a moment longer, trying to think of anyone else I could speak to. There had to be someone else that could help him. Help me talk to him and sort things out. This couldn't be the end. 

But as I stood from my chair, and left the room, walking towards the floo network, each step brought a deeper sorrow. I felt like if I gave up now, it was admitting that I never really knew Sirius Black. To me he’d always been more than his family name, just as I’d always been more than a werewolf to him. But at the end of the day, I was still a werewolf… and he was still Sirius Black.

I cast the thought aside. We’d been through too much to believe everything could be so black and white. The Sirius Black of his family name would never have wanted to be with someone like me. He would never have wanted to start a family with me. That wasn’t the Sirius black I knew. 

**February 14th, 1981**

It was weeks, months, before I was able to open my mail. Most of my days I spent lying in the living room of the flat that had been paid through the end of the year. I didn’t have the heart to sleep in the bed I’d last shared with Sirius. When I’d managed to pluck up the courage to do so, it was only long enough to enter and remind myself of the smell of his cologne. I was withering.

Professor McGonagall sent several owls, none of which I’d opened, much less sent a response to. It wasn’t until one was delivered with crayon scribbles covering the envelope that I’d decided to open them. She’d moved into a house in Gordric’s Hollow near the old Potter residence. More importantly, she’d only been given custody of Elodie. 

I dressed in one of Sirius’s oxford shirts, fastening the buttons on the sleeves to disguise what I'd been going through, so as to not put more onto her plate. She’d already taken care of me back in my school days. Now it was Elodie that needed taking care of. 

I found the house easy enough, it was the only one with an overly flourishing garden in front. Delicate little flowers covering all of the bushes, not a single strand of yellow grass occupied the lawn that the sun shined over. I myself felt the looming cloud that rested over my head only increase as I began to notice the slight glow that reverberated off of the structure of the house. A glow I’d last seen on Lily. 

The rapping of my knuckles assaulting the door disrupted the peaceful scene. For a moment I swore even the birds became quiet, the way they would if a storm was on its way. The elderly woman opened the door and I watched her expression change several times in the span of five seconds. Relieve, joy, worry, empathy, understanding. 

“Ahh, Mr. Lupin, please come in. Make yourself at home. We were just about to sit for tea and a bit of light reading. Would you be a gentleman and join us?” She asked as she moved out of the doorway and motioned towards the dining room. From the look of it it was just her, the walls were still relatively empty, not feeling very homely. Though she did mention that it was a recent move in one of the letters.

“Yes, thank you,” I said and walked in the direction she motioned for me. The dining room and the kitchen were essentially one room, only being separated by the island countertop. The room was empty, only occupied by the whistle coming off of the kettle that rested over the stove. 

“Have a seat,” She said and went to the stove pouring the hot water into a china teapot. “Elodie! Come inside!” She shouted out the open kitchen window. I looked outside, but couldn’t spot the little girl she was calling in. Instead of searching for her I focused my eyesight on the reclaimed wood table I sat at. I was a decent enough piece of furniture. Round, with five matching chairs. More than enough for them, but I could only assume it was better than having company and realizing that there weren’t enough chairs. Though, given that she was possibly the best witch to perform Transfiguration, it would never come as an issue to simply turn a noodle into a chair.

“I hope you won’t mind, we were in the back waiting for the rain to roll in,” She said as she set down the tea pot and flicked her wand to move the rest of her setting over. 

“Forecast predicted clear skies,” I said, giving my teacup a quarter turn. “It was a muggle forecast, but they tend to be accurate enough.”

“Perhaps,” she said, filling our cups with tea. “But I’ve learned that no forecast is as accurate as Elodie is,” She said and turned to look at the door, where she quickly approached. 

“Uncle Moony!” She said and ran into me in a crashing motion. She nuzzled into me with ease, the smell of grass and air wafting off of her. It wasn’t until she pulled away that I realized she was wearing a raincoat and galoshes. “I missed you Moony!” her tiny voice rang out, forcing me to push the tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes back.

“I missed you to Elly-belly,” I said softly, not wanting her to hear the cracks in my voice.

“Are we going to go with padfoot to see mum and daddy?” she asked innocently and she pulled away and twirled her little finger onto my chin. Had McGonagall not told her? I didn’t want to say something that would only be inappropriate. 

“My dear we talked about this remember?” she said, turning the sadness in her voice to reassurance.

“Mimi said padfoot went away, because mum and daddy went with the angles,” She said casually as if they were only taking a day trip. I stared at her, still unsure what to say. “Harry and I can’t go with them, but do you think they miss me?” She asked, resting the palm of her hand on my face.

“Who wouldn’t miss you?” I asked just before she jumped out of my lap and sat up straight in the chair between McGonagall and I.

I thought I’d been through my fair share of hardships in my life, but sitting down to tea, in an uncomfortable silence with McGonagall and Elodie made me realize just how unfair the world could be. Just as I’d been attacked and afflicted as a child, Elodie had had her whole world taken away from her. Both her parents, her brother, even the only three uncles she’d known were no longer here. 

After tea she gave me a tour of the house and showed me her room, where she’d already begun a collection of books. She handed me her hair brush and told me to take it since my hair was almost as long as hers, to which I didn’t argue. Then she very proudly began showing me her drawings that depicted her at her happiest times, as well as her and McGonagall now. She was aware of what had happened, but just as adults suppress memories, she was covering up her memories with drawings in pretty colors. That was tragically depicted in a drawing of her and Harry with a bright green beam of light drawn out. 

“It would do the both of you some good if you began visiting more often,” McGonagall said as we sat on the front steps watching Elodie tend to the garden. From the looks of it, she had the potential to be a gifted nature witch and use those talents in herbology.

“I don’t see how,” I said, no longer having the stoic energy it took to be a burden in her life.

She let out a sigh and looked at me sternly. Surely, if there had been a newspaper nearby, she would have given me a good and hefty wack to the back of the head.

“Now I have prided myself on not being one to become overly involved in the lives of my students over the years. It wasn’t until you first arrived that I realized that the notion I carried was beginning to chip away like a stone with a chisel,” she said, eyes locked with mine, causing a new level of shame to arise within me. “Over the years, it was little things that would chip away the layers more and more. Such as when you boys called me  _ Minnie _ for the first time, or when young Ms. Evans told me she was carrying a child, and asked if I would be the godmother. When the war worsened, I had to put up a new shield, one where the students in my protection mattered more to me than the distance I tried to keep,” She said and turned to look at Elodie. 

I followed her gaze to see what looked like Elodie talking to the flowers she watered. Nurturing them with water and her words. “And?” I asked, not able to muster up any other words.

“It’s not easy to keep up walls when there are those who can easily break them down,” She said, jerking her chin forward, indicating that Elodie had given Mcgonagall a permanent soft spot. “Who better to remain in her life, than someone who’s dealt with more than their own fair share of heartache and struggle and come out the other side stronger than before? She’ll need someone who’s known her entire life to help keep her well of memories filled with love and joy. Otherwise I fear it’ll only cause more harm than good.”

I shook my head at the notion. She had an image of me in her head that didn’t exist. The same image I’d had of Sirius, that had only proved me wrong. “You’re right,” I said, dusting my hands over my knees, and looking down at the ground, not wanting to take in the painful scene anymore. “She needs someone with a hopeful outlook on the world. And to be honest, that’s not me,” I said and stood to my feet. “All I can offer is a tainted outlook on the world. Wizarding and not. And she doesn’t need that burden,” I said.

Say the words, and giving them life allowed them to finally set in. I was a burden. I had always been a burden. And the best thing I could do for both of us, was stay away. 

“And what should I say when she asks for her beloved uncle Moony? Don’t you see it’s hard enough telling her that her uncle Padfoot nor her parents will be coming for her?” Minerva said, standing to her feet beside me. “I implore you Mr. Lupin, make the right decision.”

“I am,” I said honestly. “Goodbye Professor,” I said and walked towards Elodie who was stroking the petals of one of the flowers growing in the shrub.

“Uncle Moony, do you smell the rain? It’ll be here soon,” She said looking up at the clear and sunny sky, without a single cloud in sight.

“I have to go now Elly-Belly, be a good girl for Minnie okay?” I said as I crouched down to be at eye level with her.

“No, it’s Mimi. Daddy called her Minnie,” She said and wrapped her arms around my neck. “Don’t go away too,” She whispered into my ear, allowing a burning tear to soak into my hair.

“I have to. But maybe one day, I can come back,” I said, pulling away to look at her face. She gave me a look, as if she was memorizing all the features of my face, blazing them into her memory, just as I did with her. 

“When you come back, Padfoot will come back,” She said, changing her demeanor. Convincing herself that it was possible. I didn’t have the heart to tell her otherwise. She reached to her side and handed me an umbrella, another parting gift to take with me, along with her brush.

“Perhaps. Goodbye my beautiful witch,” I said, taking the umbrella, and opening the gate to walk away from the last piece of happiness I'd ever known.

I walked down the road, deciding the walk would do me more good than returning to the flat and drowning in my sorrow the same as I had since returning from hiding. There was no turning back now, just pushing forward, for as long as I could. 

In what felt like only a moment, voluptuous gray clouds filled the sky, imitating the storm that was brewing in both my head and my heart. A fraction of a second later, I felt the ping of a drop of rain hit the top of my head, mimicking the tear that began to roll down my face. 

Feeling as though I’d gone completely looney, I looked down at the umbrella and began laughing. She was right, the smell of rain had finally hit me, though it was rather unfortunate that it took me so long to notice.

  
  



	84. Remus Bonus Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So In my hurry earlier this week to post what Elodie was seeing in Remus's head, I forgot a very vital part. it wasn't until I was interacting with everyone in the comments and seeing that no one had talked about the connection that I realized.... I forgot to post it! 
> 
> So instead of sacking it all together, because I feel like it does answer some internal questions, here's a bonus short that takes place in the same scene as last chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Love and Memory charms,  
> Val

“You asked to see me Headmaster?” I said as I reached the top of the stairs climbing up to Dumbledore's office. Not a thing had changed in the eighteen years that had passed. 

“Ah, Lupin my boy, please join us,” He said cheerfully. 

He wasn’t alone. Seated in a chair with a teacup on the table in front, McGonagall sat, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she were trying to suppress a migraine. I knew I’d have to face her eventually. Though this wasn’t how I pictured the first time I’d see her going after twelve years. I would have rather gone to her class room or her office privately. Even a letter would have sufficed. 

“Would you care for a cup of tea? I also have an assortment of Brandy and Elf wine” Dumbledore asked, gesturing for me to take a seat by McGonagall. 

“No thank you. I find Alcohol dilutes the potions I take,” I said, sitting back in the chair.

“Whatever makes things easier,” He said, moving to take his own seat and pointing his finger to send a cup of tea my way. “I just wanted to call you here to give you a more formal welcome. If I remember correctly, you and Professor McGonagall already know each other quite well.”

“Yes, From my time at school, and a bit after,” I answered, giving her a gentle smile.

“One can be mistaken in how well they think they know someone,” She said with a smile on her face. She reached up, having written a note on a piece of parchment and gave it to Dumbledore's owl, “My classroom please,” She said, sending the owl away.

She was still upset with me. I didn’t blame her. All she’d asked was that I stay present, that I not disappear as I had, and I turned my back on her. “I know I spent some years away, but I do believe I have returned with a better perspective,” I said as carefully calculated as I could. “If possible, I’d like to make amends-”

“She doesn’t know you Remus,” she said quickly, cutting me off. 

I froze at her words, though I didn’t particularly expect any less. I let out a sigh, and looked at my hands that rested in my lap. “I know, I didn’t make the best choice...but surely-”

“Mr. Lupin,” Dumbledore said, intervening. “Many events have taken place, in the time of your absence.”

My eyes shifted between the two of them. The looks that feel over both of their faces told me that this conversation was exactly why they had called me here today. And by the sadness that covered McGonagall's face, it was worse than I could possibly fandom. 

“Is everything alright? Is- did something-” I began, assuming the worst.

“I think perhaps a drink would help,” Dumbledor said, summoning a small brandy with a swish of his hand.

“About five years ago, there was an accident. If you recall, Elodie has always been a generously powerful witch. Something that only escalated over time,” McGonagall said, taking in the drink in front of her. “Like many students, she attended a muggle primary school, while I was here at the castle. During her fourth year, there was a rather nasty boy, would always put gum in her hair or taks on her chair,” She said, drumming her fingers along her cup. “One day in particular, he told the other children not to play with her, and began saying cruel things about not having parents. Unknowing of what she was doing, she pushed him across the schoolyard, and began suffocating him,” She said and looked up at my deadpan facial expression.

“You mean…” I whispered, not able to believe what she was describing.

“Unbeknownst to her, she was using the Cruciatus Curse,” She said, answering what I could have never even imagined. “When she was sent home, I brought her here, to Albus’s office, so we could sort things out with the ministry, and waited for a healer to arrive. She knocked over a bowl,” She said taking a break, watching the scene replay in her head. “When she began crying, objects began flying around the room, smashing into one another, until we put her in a full body bind. When we pulled her eyes open, they were white as snow.”

I leaned back in my chair, trying to make sense of what she was saying. In all my years, I’d never heard of such a thing happening. And by the looks of it, prior to the incident, neither had she. 

“Healer Alcott is a dear friend of mine, and after a few diagnostic spells, she determined that the only way to avoid another incident was to binde her magic, and make her forget what she was capable of doing. After that she was placed in private lessons with Mrs. Bell.” Dumbledore continued as McGonagall shut her eyes. 

“But how can a child cast an unforgivable curse?” I asked, not being able to focus on anything else.

“It would appear that...more happened on that night in Godric’s Hollow than any of us had anticipated. More than any of us… could have prepared for,” McGonagall said in an eerie tone.

***

I took my time walking back to my quarters. The last shift had taken a greater toll on me than I had accounted for. Thankfully now I’d have Severus to brew my wolfsbane potion, he’d always been good at that. 

While I'd hoped part of coming back would include a chance to make amends, it seemed as though I wouldn’t be allowed even that. She’d forgotten me. Any chance I had of being uncle Moony again, whipped away from her memory. All because of a schoolyard taunt that had gone too far. 

I let my mind wander off to the ‘what if’s’. What if I’d stayed around, would she have learned better control? What if I’d been able to help her understand the extent of her magic? Or the near lack thereof. She’d remember them. She would still remember James and Lily. 

“And why is that Cedric,” I heard a student say in an empty corridor as I approached my classroom. 

“I’m in love with you. I need you to know that, and my worry is that you’re going to realize it’s not enough-” I heard a male voice answer. 

It appeared that while many things may have changed in the time since I had completed school, students utilizing empty corridors was not one of them. And the sound of books hitting the ground was enough to prove the point that indeed, this corridor was being utilized. 

For a moment I thought about turning around and leaving them to continue on as I had done many times before in my youth. Then it dawned on me. I was no longer a student, nor was I a school Prefect. I was a Professor, and as such I was more than likely expected to interfere when such events occurred. 

I rounded the corridor that my classroom rested in the middle of, and sure enough, there was a pair of students snogging against the wall. Easing into my roll, I cleared my throat in an attempt to get their attention. 

“Ahem,” I said a bit louder, having gone ignored the first time. The male student who’d had his back against the wall was the first to look at me and quickly jump away, while the young lady looked down at her feet to straighten her uniform robes.

“My apologies Professor Lupin,” The young man said. He was a handsome enough boy, one that I could see making a habit out of finding empty corridors whenever the chance presented itself.

I looked over at the female student, and felt as though I’d been hit by the Hogwarts express. Her fair complexion. Her auburn hair. But worst of all, those too green eyes that held the moon without even trying. 

“Lily?” I said, in a breath. If I didn’t know any better, I could have sworn I saw a ghost. I’d expected her to look similar enough, but this was more than imaginable. Almost as if she’d taken polyjuice potion to replicate what her mother looked like.

“Elodie. Elodie Potter, sir. Lily was my-” She said.

A delicately friendly smile grew on her face, as I felt the years of separation hit me all over again. I knew I’d see her in class this week, how could I not, but seeing her like this… seeing her doing what she was doing… It gave me a feeling I'd never experienced before, that I couldn’t quite put my finger on. Ah, Salazar, what was this urge called? The feeling of wanting to push him into the wall and take her straight to McGonagall's office.

“Mother,” I said, cutting her off, knowing exactly who it was she looked like. “I’m sorry, you look-”

“Just like her?” She said, her face lighting up a bit more, as if it was even possible. “I’ve been told, almost my entire life actually. Never my father.” Of course she’d never been compared to James. Of course she’d never know why that wasn’t possible. “Forgive us professor, we were just on our way,” she said and stepped around me to stand with the young man before walking away. 

I looked down at the ground she’d just walked on, seeing that in their haste to avoid detention, or an awkward situation, they’d missed a book. “Wait,” I called towards them as I felt my joints ache when I leaned down to pick up the book. “You seemed to have forgotten one.”

She walked back towards me and reached for the book, accidentally brushing her fingers against my own. In my head, It was as if I was looking through a frosted glass window, and when I blinked it away, I knew she saw it too. Looking up to meet her eyes I’d witnessed what McGonagall had talked about, the way her eyes would go blind as her magic was trying to pass through the bind. Surely a vision, triggered by touch. 

As her eyes began to clear, I looked down at the book I was handing to her, not wanting it to happen again. 

“Divination?” I asked before looking back up to her. That couldn’t be. McGonagall said they’d bound her magic to keep her from knowing. Didn’t she know that opening that part of her mind would only undo whatever spell they had cast? Surely Dumbledore knew.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, quickly grabbing it and turning to walk away. “Let’s go,” she whispered and rounded the corner. She didn’t know it, but this was her turn, to walk away from me.

I knew I could no longer expect much to come of the arrangement. Either I told her and proved that the one person she’d had in her life had taken away one of the most important parts of her. Or I let the distance continue, and only hurt myself as a side effect. I’d made my choice long ago. But it wasn’t until this moment, that I felt the same pain as when I'd first turned my back on the little girl in Godric’s Hollow.

  
  



	85. Smell of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to school is never easy, but will ending the night in a fight make going back any better?

**~Elodie’s POV~**

There were a number of things I was rather good at. Not in a conceited way, or in a way that gave me credit where credit wasn’t due, it was just facts. I was a jane of all trades. The one thing I knew for certain I was excellent at, I knew how to stare. But what set me apart from those that were particularly rude about it was that when I did it, it was to almost categorize all the idiosyncrasy that most overlooked. I didn’t just look upon something, I tried to see.

“If you aren’t going to participate, I may stop inviting you to have tea with me,” Minerva said, slightly sarcastically, pulling me away from the framed photo she had on her wall. 

It was my first day back at the castle, and to say I had other things on my mind would have been an understatement. I arrived through the floo network a few hours early, just after I’d dropped some of my belongings in my office at the ministry. I dressed in uniform robes and joined Minerva and Dumbledore for tea before she had to go assist some of the first and second years find their classes. It worked for me as I waited for Hermionie to be dismissed from ancient runes so we could go to potions together.

“I’m sorry?” I said, turning to look at her, seated in the armchair next to Dumbledore. “Forgive me, just… My mind hasn’t caught up with me quite yet. You were saying?”

Dumbledore looked at me with a smile, a way I’d only ever seen him smile before, with all his years of wisdom. He’d known me probably just as long as Minerva had, he’d definitely been in my life well enough. “Oh, how far we have the opportunity to travel when the mind wanders on its own,” He said, clasping his hands together in his lap.

I chuckled in a breathy manner, turning to take my seat and take in a big sip of vanilla tea. 

“I was just informing you that if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like you to keep a watchful eye on Professor Slughorn, and Harry. I’ve asked young Harry to do the same, but it wouldn’t hurt to have you watching over the both of them,” Dumbledor asked me as he pushed forward a plate of biscuits. 

I waved my hand, refusing the offer, as I just looked at his feet. “Harry I understand, but Professor Slughorn?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just like Harry, if not more, you are very famous, talented and powerful. These are traits he values and looks for in his students. He’ll try and mentor you, and I think it best you let him,” he said, speaking every word with precision. 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt, I am only here for his class afterall,” I said as I began fiddling with a loose piece of thread in the sleeve of my robes. “What is it you're looking for sir?” I asked, growing slightly concerned as to why he would need a member of his staff watched. 

He tapped his finger along the rim of the glass and gave me another one of those analyzing looks. As if he was trying to look into my mind at the same time I tried to look into his. 

“I haven’t shared the details of this with your brother, but I would like to think you and I are able to share a relationship as equals. Equals who can have mutual respect for one another. Yes?” He asked. I covered my mouth with my hand and gave him a nod as I sat back in my seat. “There’s certain information I believe Horace will only give to Harry, when the time comes. Until then just be sure to give the proper nudge when it is due,” He said.

If felt as though there was something more he wasn’t telling me. Then again, most of the time he spoke to anyone it was as if there was a double meaning to every word he spoke. I knew I would be well within my right mind to question his actions, but I knew better than to refuse him. It was always better to just go along with it.

“Right, well, I should be off to class,” I said and reached for my potions book. I’d worn an extension charm, as I’d decided to do every time I'd have to come to the castle. 

“Ms. Potter,” Dumbledor said, calling my attention back to him. “I can not stress the importance of this enough. Particularly the part of you not letting them know you’re watching,” He said.

I felt my face fall to a deadpan expression as my eyes looked upon his aged face. Could I be the loyal soldier he was asking me to be? How much more give did I have left in me? “It’s Weasley-Potter, sir,” I said and walked out of Minerva's office down toward the dungeon.

I wanted to believe I was capable, that I had a lot of fight left in me. But some days I wondered how many wars I would have to fight simultaneously. I was at war with my lineage, with the adults around me, with the voices inside my head, but worst of all myself as a whole. And if I was being honest, I was really fucking tired of fighting all the time. 

I met Hermionie half way, forcing a smile on my face, as if the last few days hadn’t felt heavy on my shoulders. All I wanted in this exact moment was to go home and hide under the covers until Fred inevitably came and found me. There was a different atmosphere looming over the castle. Things felt different. Like if a store was coming, and while we all wanted to proceed with the day as we had planned, we were well aware that sooner rather than later, we’d have to take cover.

“What are you doing here?” I heard the annoying voice of Pugface Parkinson ask in an accusatory manner. “Didn’t you fail out of school or get thrown out or something?”

“Now Pansey, if you’re going to have an obsession with me, it’s best you get your facts straight. I may not have finished my NEWTS, but I was still top of my class. Just my Potions exam is missing. And why would I deprive myself of another riveting year of this vomit inducing back and forth you and I share?” I asked sarcastically.

She gave me a little scoff as she fell short on a come back. “Salazar, you’re so bloody wonkey,” She said after a moment before rolling her eyes and redirecting her attention back to her group of friends. 

I looked at Draco, who seemed like he hadn’t blinked the entire time I'd been standing there. Looking at me, as if he was looking into me. Trying to figure out if I was really standing in front of him. He didn’t look good, he looked as if sleep had been evading him, or if he hadn’t had a proper meal in weeks. The part of me that was still cross with him thought it was well deserved. But the part of me that still thought his friendship was a redeeming enough quality wanted to give him a hug, and let him know it would be okay. 

We walked towards the back of the room, where everyone gathered, waiting to be assigned brewing stations. There was a scent reverberating off of one of the potions professor Slughorn had ready for us to examine. Wafting around the room filling the air with a masculine smell, coaxed in cinnamon and vanilla. If I didn’t know any better, I’d close my eyes and be convinced that I was at home, and Fred was in the room. Yeah, that was the best way to describe it. It almost smelled like when my head found its way to lay on Freds chest. Only slightly different, perhaps broom polish? Or leather quidditch gloves? It was something I couldn’t quite place my finger on, but I definitely didn’t remember the potions room ever smelling like this before.

“Now, let’s everyone gather round this way shall we students?” Professor Slughorn said as he stepped out and called the class to attention. I stood with Herminonie, Katie and Neville in the center of the room, though not as eager as her, I was waiting for class to begin. Afterall, the sooner it began, the sooner I could get home.

“Ahh Ms. Potter! I was told you’d be returning to take my class. I’d say it’s an honor on both our ends,” Professor Slughorn said as he made eye contact with me. I looked at him a bit confused as to how he’d already recognized me, but at this point, it honestly shouldn’t have taken me by surprise. “Don’t look so surprised my dear, I’d recognize those eyes anywhere! You’re the spitting image of your mother, of Lily! Though I’m sure you hear that all the time,” He said kindly. 

I knew he only meant well, but all I felt was a tightening in my chest. “More often than I care to admit,” I said politely, hoping that would be the end of it. 

“Well let’s say we get started,” He said and walked around to the other side of his brewing station. “Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning!” 

Over his shoulder I could see Harry and Ron walking into the room. Had I known they were going to take this class as well, I would have tried to find him beforehand. Let him know what Dumbledore had asked of me. 

“Ahh! Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We’ve brought someone with us, I see,” Professor Slughorn said.

“Ron Weasley, Sir,” Ron said. Ron said. 

To my left I heard someone take in a gasping breath, almost as if they were choking on the air they were breathing. It was Lavender Brown, and she had her eyes glued on Ron. Through the corner of my eye I looked to Hermionie, who was also looking at Lavender. Though the way she looked at her was different. While my initial thought was that she was choking, Hermionie’s looked like she was just annoyed. Interesting. I thought that Ron and Hermionie had been developing their relationship. But if I actually had to think about it, it did seem to take the Weasley men a rather long time to admit to feelings.

“Pst! Elodie, Pst!” I heard to my left, to see Theo, a slytherin standing with Draco and Blaise. I’d never given him much attention, I knew of him, only through Adrian, but other than the fact that he was part of Draco’s inner circle, I never really gave him much attention. 

I raised my eyebrows at him and mouthed “What?” almost in an annoyed voice, but all he did was eye me and give me a wink causing my level of discomfort to only rise. It was in unsubtle moments like this that made me grateful Fred the most. While he was by no means subtle when we were”just friends” he didn’t try to make me uncomfortable. 

“As I was saying,” Professor Slughorn said once he finished sorting out Ron and Harry. “I’ve prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?” he asked and looked at the group of us all standing together. “Yes, Miss...?”

“Granger, sir” She said and stepped forward to have a closer look at the cauldrons. “That one there is Veritaserum, it’s a truth-telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion, it’s terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It’s rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste,” she said quickly. 

A few girls began snickering around us, such as Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione quickly stepped back to her place among the group, while Professor slughorn continued on. 

Perhaps that’s what caused the air in the room to smell so amazing to me. Because the Amortentia was reminding me of the way Fred smelled when he was in his quidditch uniform. I used to love the way his padding rested on his broad shoulders, and the way his gloves only seemed to elongate his fingers. To this day his quidditch jumpers were some of my favorites to nick out of his closet.

“Now Amortentia doesn’t create actual love. That’s impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession,” Slughorn said. To my left, it seemed as though the Amortentia was working it’s magic at pulling in the same grouping of girls that had only moments beforehand been snickering at Hermione. “For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room,” He said, placing the lid to cover it and stop what was happening.

“Subtle, no?” I whispered to Hermione. She smiled at me, rolling her eyes slightly, but it worked to ease the stress. 

“Pay attention,” She whispered to me and gave a slight nudge to my arm. 

“Please, I could be assigned the worst brewing partner, and still pass this class,” I said, feeling slightly cocky. Perhaps I was being a bit arrogant, Fred hadn’t been the worst brewing partner last year, but definitely the most distracting. Then after, switching to Adrian still wasn’t all so bad, he just took a bit longer when writing notes and observations down. 

“Liquid luck!” Hermione said, bringing me back to earth. 

“Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid Luck,” He said as he held up a tiny cone shaped vial. “Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip, you will find that all of your endeavors succeed... at least until the effects wear off,” He said before breaking into a giddy giggle. “So, this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck... to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook. If you go around the room, you’ll find your names on postcards already assigning brewing stations.”

I gave Hermione a slight nudge with my elbow and then proceeded to take a step forward to find my name plate on my assigned station. We’d found Harry and Hermione’s easy enough, with an open station that Ron quickly occupied. I looked at the station next to them, but still had no luck. Just as my luck would have it, the moment I looked up, I locked eyes with Draco, and I knew. The universe couldn’t possibly be this conniving. Then again...

As he turned his back to me, I made my way over and sure enough found my name on the station closest to his own, and unfortunately, across from Theo. Delicately, I set my belongings down and opened my book to begin working through the ingredients required for the potion. 

“You’re going too fast, You’ll make a muck out of your observations that way,” Draco said in a sour tone loud enough for his friends around us to hear. 

I pushed my book over to him where my notebook rested underneath. “I Already passed this class. It’s just the exam at the end of next term I need to complete,” I said as I filled the cauldron with water and brought it to a boil. “All this is easy for me,” I said casually.

“How lucky it must be. Saint Potter, never having to struggle,” He said as he kept trying to cut Sopophorous bean, earning him a laugh from Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Though strangely enough, Blaise and Theo chose not to partake.

There was something by the way he had spoken that seemed to resonate with me differently. Normally petty insults like this wouldn’t phase me, but he’d said it himself. We were sort of friends… at one point or another. I tilted my chin forward, putting on the impression that I was unphased by his statement.

“Didn’t know you were keeping count of the struggles of others,” I said smugly as I proceeded to crush my bean as Snape had taught me during our private lessons. “Should get your own affairs in order before you begin looking into mine.”

He scoffed and continued to work silently beside me, every now and then taking a peek at my notes when he’d get stuck on a step. Normally I would have commented, but he was smart enough, probably just coming up short. Parkinson on the other hand was struggling desperately. I’d never realized how hard school could be for some people. Harry got on well enough, Ron could have had an easier time if she studied properly, not just toyed around. Then again, I distinctly remember her barely getting by in divinations, an odd situation, seeing as I’d come to find out that it was an emotion driven magic.

The Draught of Living Death was by no means an easy potion to brew. Throughout the room explosions could be heard, as well as the sound of potions sloshing over the edges of their cauldrons.

“Is it once clockwise? Or twice counter clockwise? My page is smeared,” Pansy asked the table.

“Twice clockwise,” Blaise answered him as he continued to scribble down his notes. “Comeon, get it together.”

I snorted, trying to hide my laugh as I continued writing my final observations, but unfortunately it was very much audible. 

“Think that’s funny do you?” she asked in a sour tone. 

“Yes, in fact. I do,” I said, shutting my book and looking up at her with confidence. “If you were to stir it once you’d proceed to evaporate all the water, leaving the remainder of the ingredients to dry up and turn to a concoction best resembling gunpowder. If you turned it counter clockwise not only would it instantly mold, but it would turn into a seaweed like substance that eventually overflowed. But seeing as you took too long to add in the Powdered Root of Asphodel, all you really have is a cauldron of charcoal water,” I said as I finished my potion and looked at the flame to shut it off. “Blaise is right. Get it together.”

She made a face as if she were ready to throw in a bowl full of wormwood into my cauldron to ruin the entire thing, but I quickly raised my hand to call over Professor Slughorn. 

“What’s gunpowder?” Theo asked.

“Some muggle weapon... I think,” Draco said. He knew exactly what it was, yet he was dumbing himself down for them.

“Ahh, Ms. Potter. Shall we give it a go?” He asked enthusicaly.

“Yes, I just finished,” I said, taking a step closer to Draco, accidentally brushing my hand against his. I pressed my lips into a thin line and took a step away, not enjoying the close proximity. “Very well done Ms. Potter! Though I must say, no surprise there,” He said.

“If it’s quite alright, could I be excused for the day? I think those students attempting the class a first time around should be the ones allowed to compete,” I said, using any excuse to try and get home.

“Nonsense, everyone will have their fair go at any friendly competitions in my class. But if you wish to be excused, give my best to Ms. Thinnius. She was one of my students you know. Same year as your mum,” He said and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

“Of course. Thank you sir,” I said and began closing my books to pack them into my bag.

“Thank you sir,” Pansy said in a mocking voice, doing what she believed was her best imitation of me. “Prat.”

I gave her a smile and jerked my chin forward causing a bowl of sloth brain to fall onto her shirt and leave its slime all the way down. She took a step back with a gasp as she touched the train of slime smothering her clothing. 

“You can’t do that!” She said both angrily and disgusted. 

“I just did,” I said with a cheeky smile. I felt the gentle stroke of fingers on the top of my hand, and quickly looked over to Draco who looked as if he was smiling with just his eyes. But beyond him, Blaise had seen the small gesture and his face fell immediately, as his lips formed a hard line. “I’ll… See you next class,” I said quietly to Blaise and Draco and began to make my way towards Harry to say goodbye.

“I’ll see you in my dreams,” Theo said behind me.

“Gross,” I Whispered under my breath.

***

I stayed at the castle longer than I had intended on Minerva’s request to have dinner with her while I discussed the prospects of my employment with the ministry. It seemed as through the more I discussed it, the more and more it felt off. By the time I got to the Floo and arrived home, the dishes were already put away in the cupboard, with a shepherd's pie left for me on the countertop underneath a warming spell. 

_ Missed you at dinner… I’ll be downstairs _

_ -F _

I left my belongings on the countertop, and went downstairs to the basement. Part of me thought I should have gone upstairs to change first, but I remember that my uniform skirt had always served me well when I needed it to. 

Downstairs an Abba record was playing softly while I heard a delicately timed humming. For a moment, I just leaned on the doorway, taking in the sound of him in his creative element. The way he would lose himself in his idea. I made a mental note, and added it to the list of idiosyncrasies I’d begun long ago. A list of everything that had made me fall in love with him, before I even knew what it meant. 

“Bugger,” I heard, followed by a loud clank of metal clashing on the table. “I’m going to get you to work if you like it or not.”

I made my way downstairs, wanting to see what it was that had him at odds. He was still in his work clothing, only he'd discarded his jacket and allowed his suspenders to dangle at his sides, no longer wearing them properly. His shoulders were tense as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I walked up to him and dragged my hands up his back until they were at his shoulders, working away whatever stress the day had brought upon him. I always forgot how much I really enjoyed being home until I’d been somewhere I’d rather not be. Because as it stood in this current moment, I’d be perfectly content never leaving again.

“Mmm. That’s heaven,” He said as he allowed his shoulders to relax before turning his head to the side and placing a kiss on my forefinger. “How was your day, love?”

“Mmm,” I said and rested my forehead against his back. “More exhausting than I thought it would have been,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his middle, allowing my hand to rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat in my palms. “You?”

“About the same. The ministry’s expecting their order for the defensive line, but it feels as though there's not enough hours in the work day,” He said as he set his wand down and turned to face me. “You know I’ve always had a weakness for you in this uniform skirt” He said as he let his hands draw me in closer.

“If I recall correctly, you often preferred this skirt on the ground, in a pile of clothes,” I said as I kissed his nose.

“I thought you’d never offer,” He said as he tipped me over and pulled me in for a kiss.

“Nice try,” I said and pushed forward so we were standing straight once again. I pulled a chair out from the end of his work table. One I often used when he’d be down here but appreciated the company. 

“Sirius stopped by again today, would have waited around all day if Mad eye hadn’t called an emergency order meeting,” Fred said and he picked up his wand once again to begin tinkering away at his project. 

I let out a sigh as I reached into his desk for a piece of parchment. “You mean another meeting that I’m not included in?”I said, rolling my eyes. I thought over my words carefully, as I worked an idea out in my head. “I think I want to tell Brian that I’m going to resign from my position at the ministry,” I said, grabbing a quill and playing with the feather.

“You mean when you take leave after the labor?” He asked, not pulling his attention away from what he was doing.

“No I mean permanently,” I said casually.

“What?” he asked as he stopped what he was doing, looking at me as if something I'd said confused him.

“I would rather stay home, or go to the shop, maybe the burrow. But...going back to school and working with the ministry...I’m not entirely sure it’s the right fit anymore,” I said, a bit quieter, wanting to give him just the bare minimum. 

“No,” He said in a breath, giving me that look that told me there was something more.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“No,” He said and took a step back. “What is this really about? Hmm? Is this about what’s going on with Sirius and Remus? You’d rather stay hidden at home?”

“Oh, come off it,” I said, pushing away from the work table. “Since when have you known me to do something if I don’t want to do it?” 

“Exactly. Which is exactly why you took the position in the first place,” He said as he threw a rag onto the table and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Look, you said that all of this was about learning to use your magic for something more, learning something about the dark magic. About one day being able to look at the bigger picture and change it.”

“Things are different now,” I said plainly, meaning so much more than the words allowed.

“And yet it’s Order meeting you’re upset about missing,” He said almost sarcastically.

“Mad eye is scared of me. Me! Okay? He literally can’t be in the same room as me without about a hundred questions running across his face,” I said circling back. I stood up and removed my jumper feeling my annoyance heat my body making the room feel like it was uncomfortably hot. 

“Which is why it serves a better purpose for you to continue the plan. To finish your class and get on your boss's good graces. For all you know that works into the orders plans as well, maybe they just don’t want you distracted. You do have more than enough going on right now,” He said, gesturing at me as he leaned on the worktable.

“Oh, as if I’m the first person to have a baby, that’s absolute rubbish,” I said angrily, throwing my jumper to the corner. “Your mum’s in the order and she’s had enough children for a small country. And what about my mum? She had me and was still going off on Order business.”

“You’re not wrong about the country… But your magic is always heightened when it comes from your emotions, not to mention it’s not very reliable that you have a tendency to go off the rails and act on impulse,” He said.

I turned to look at him and made one of the wires he was near spark to give him a zap, just enough to startle him, but not cause any harm. “Will everyone just let it the fuck go already? So I was dead for a few minutes, quite frankly dealing with Umbridge was a scarier notion.”

He moved away from the table, and ran his hands down his face and into his hair. “Look, you know that I would love nothing more than you being in the shop with me everyday. That’s what I wanted since last year, remember?” He said, but his face didn’t show it. 

“Is there a ‘but’ in that statement?” I asked, hoping he’d hurry up and reach the point.

“But… I know that in less than six months you’ll be- You’ll be bored and regret the decision entity. So I don’t care if I have to put you in a full body bind and drag you to the castle everyday for the rest of the term. Okay, because I’ll do it if that’s what it takes. But you’re going to see this through” he said firmly.

“I really hate you right now,” I said and tilted my head so he would move towards me. 

“Yeah? That little bit of magic says otherwise,” He said as he cupped my face with his hand. “I’d rather you hate me now, than resent me later.”

“Absolutely loathe you,” I said, reaching up to press my lips to his. I added this to the list. Allowing myself to compartmentalize Fred even further, wondering if I’d ever run out of reasons. “Do you have more work to do, or can you join me upstairs?” I asked, resting my forehead against his.

“Hello?” We heard called upstairs, as footsteps walked around into what sounded like the kitchen. “Anyone home?” It was Sirius, back again.

“I think you should do this one on your own,” Fred said, tilting my chin up, for another kiss.


	86. Joy and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is a difficult thing to do for someone who holding a grudge comes easy. Sometimes the hardest part of forgiveness, is the one needed for yourself.
> 
> Songs for the chapter:
> 
> Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer  
> Piece by piece - Kelly Clarkson  
> Breath (2 am) - Anna Nalick  
> Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen  
> Fade into you - Mazzy Star

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“Up in a minute!” Fred called out letting them know that we were in fact home. “Come on love, just give them a chance,” Fred said walking closer to the stairs.

“So what you’re on their side now? We literally just discussed-” I began. I’d told him since the incident that I had nothing to say to either one of them at present. If they’d been here a majority of the day, and felt comfortable enough coming over then obviously he’d made them feel welcome.

“You discussed, love. And technically we are living in a house they helped us get. I’d say we still owe it to them to make them feel welcome,” Fred said as he stood on the first step to go back upstairs. I wondered how opposed he’d be to me going to Gringotts and giving them the galleons it would cost to repay them for the house. Merlin knew it wouldn’t make a dent, and they were just there collecting dust. “Come on, I'll fix you a cuppa,” he offered. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look, raising my eyebrows at him. “Right then,” he said letting out a small sigh in the same moment he ducked down and threw me over his shoulder. 

“What-” I yelled as he began escalating up the stairs, despite my protest.

“Doing this the hard way I see,” He said, not slowing down.

“I hope you realize that I’m still carrying your child here, right?” I said and smacked his bum. “Now, put me down!” I said smacking his bum again with each word.

“Keep that up and we won’t be far from making another one darling,” he said, opening the door to the hallway. “Now mind yourself, there are still children present.”

“Yeah, keep this up and you’ll only be shagging your hand from now on!” I said in a yelp as he sat me down on the sofa. Remus and Sirius sat across from me, causing an uncomfortable blush to heat my face. 

Remus looked like he’d seen better days. Usually after the full moon he would give himself a few days to rest. Perhaps I should have felt better about him coming here. Better about Sirius and Fred trying to smooth things over. But in all honesty, I just wanted to apparate away from here.

“Didn’t quite need to hear that,” Sirius mumbled, looking angrily at Fred who’d moved towards the kitchen to put the kettle on.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, in which they looked at me, and I looked at the coffee table resting in the space inbetween. I kicked off my shoes and extended my feet in front of me, rolling my ankles in the process.

“I asked for space,” I said and crossed my arms over my chest, allowing my extension charm to wear away. 

“There's been enough space between all of us for far too long,” Remus said. I looked up to meet his eyes for the first time. They were full, but for the first time, I was failing to see what. He normally held weight in his eyes, but the amount was beginning to accumulate to a point beyond measure, causing his pupils to appear blown. Was this what having a daughter would be like?

“And who’s fault is that?” I said coldly. “That tea’s taking a bit longer than expected,” I said after another moment of awkward silence. I stood up and took a peek towards the kitchen.

“Don’t even think about it El!” Fred called from inside of the kitchen, making me sit back down on the corner of the sofa immediately.

“Honestly, between the pair of you I think I've properly aged five years. Godric knows what that will do to my boyish complexion,” Sirius said slumping back in his seat.

In all honesty, I didn’t feel guilty for looking in on Remus’s memories. He’d been keeping me at arms length for long enough, and I'd grown tired of the distance that filled the space. Whether he thought I wouldn’t notice, or if he chose not to notice himself, he always gravitated towards Harry when allowing Sirius to take the lead with me. 

“Now will the two of you just….Speak?” Sirius asked, sounding defeated. Almost as if he didn’t know what else he could say. 

I turned my head and slowly looked at remus’s eyes, wondering how bad it would be to look in at this point. I was a better Occlumens than he was, that much had been proven, but I knew well enough that it wouldn’t solve anything at this point.

“You left me,” I said quietly. 

“You don’t understand,” Remus began, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose feeling a tension headache build. “You know, I am immeasurable tired of hearing people tell me I don’t understand things, or that I’m too young, or any other rubbish people say when they’re about to disregard me,” I said. I dropped my hand and looked at him dead in the eye, stating the facts I knew. “You left me. You can say whatever you feel like you need to say, tell me about whatever understanding you and my dad had agreed to, but the reality is… you left me.”

“I didn’t know how to look at you,” Remus said in a whisper, watching every motion, ever blink and every breath I exhibited. “How could I? How could I look at my best friend's daughter, who asked when her mum and dad were going to come back for her, or if they missed her, and tell her that I was her father? I can tell you, that I will regret it for the rest of my days because of the pain it causes you.”

“Good,” I said in a breath. “Good, you deserve to live with that much,” I said and stood up, facing the kitchen once again. “You know it’s astonishing that I find out I was your mistake, yet you feel as though you still have ground to stand on-”

“Now that is enough. You will mind the way you speak-” Sirius said, growing louder with every word he said to try and talk over me.

“To point out how I am the one not taking your feelings into consideration!” I shouted in a breath that I felt had been holding all of my tension over the last few days. “I needed you! Okay? And not as a father, just as a person to have in my life that could have helped me! Do you have any idea how extraordinary lonely it was growing up as Elodie Potter? Now come to find out I’m not really a Potter” I said, feeling a heaving pain tighten in my chest as I let out my bottled anger. 

“You are. You will always be. We create our own demons. What good would I have been in your life if I bought mine anywhere near you? The one last beam of glittering light I still had in my life.” Remus said, wiping at his cheek.

“And yet, you still keep me away. You keep your secrets from me, you exclude me from the war effort, when you and I both know what the prophecy said. That when the time comes, I’ll be needed,” I said, taking my seat back on the sofa, not pulling my eyes from him.

“I know,” He said in a low voice.

“You tell me that I’m powerful, and capable of extraordinary magic, but what good will it do if I’m thrown in unprepared?” I said harshly.

“You’re going to get yourself killed. What was it all for then? James saving Lily, Lily saving you and Harry? Do you think I want to bear witness to watching another person I care for die?” He said defensively.

“And this is what it keeps coming back to. I would have done the same thing for you. Just as I would Fred, or Harry, or George, or Arthur or Molly. I’ll do it as many times as I can,” I said in a matter-of factly manner. “Because I refuse to walk away from those I care about.”

“And if it were Fred? What if something happened to your child? What if something were to go wrong? What do you think we ought to do? Explain to the rest of your family that you risked your own as well as your child's life for someone that’s already lived theirs?” Remus said defensively.

“Remus,” Sirius said, urging him to calm down.

“So long as I save someone else’s life, I’m well within my right to destroy my own,” I said, giving life to my innermost demon. I’d had the thought before, during the moments when I’d wondered where my dark magic was leading me. It wasn't until I spoke the words that I realized how truely morbid it was. “That’s the only acceptable answer to the scenario you’ve created. So don’t look at me as if I’m a worse monster than you all believed me to be before.”

“And still, I fail to see how you expect me to be okay with that scenario,” He said.

“That is because you are willfully blind,” I said. 

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, fearing that we were about to have the same argument another time around. Before they could bring up whatever reason they had for fighting with me, I rose to my feet, moving to look out the front window.

“You broke the house rule,” Remus said quietly. “We’re supposed to feel safe with our thoughts, remember?”

“Sometimes you have to say or do things just to see how badly it’ll hurt,” I said, having a completely different conversation than the one they were currently on. “And as far as I’m concerned, house rules were null and void once you began lying to me. You can hate what I chose to do as much as you’d like, I can’t change your opinion on that. But I understand my magic better than anyone else ever will. Even you-know-who. And I'll tell you the same thing I told my husband years ago. If you want my forgiveness, or my understanding, if you want anything from me, then you earn it,” I said. I felt the pain come back, pressing on my back. I sat back down and felt the pain digging into my back.

Remus let out a breath and moved to sit with me on the sofa, extending his arm over the back rest, allowing his fingers to remain inches from my shoulder. “I know I may not have your trust right now. You may not understand why your parents and I did what we did, I’m not asking you to. But I want you to know, that not a single day went by that I didn’t think of you. Perhaps if I didn’t have my own internalized pain, I would have been better suited to help you with yours. But think,” Remus said as he reached to place a hand over mine resting on my stomach. “You are an amazing person. And you did that, all on your own.”

“Still needed you,” I said in a breath, feeling a hot tear burn a train down my face until it tipped over my chin and rolled down my neck. 

He caught the second one as it worked its way down my cheek, pressing it between his forefinger and his thumb before tilting my chin up to look at him. “You don’t need anyone my dear. You never did,” He said, looking at me in a way that reassured me what he was saying was true. 

In a thought of ‘what-ifs’ existed a universe upon which I’d known what my life would have been had his decision been different. It existed right next to the same one where my parents may have lived and they themselves would have told me the truth. Or not. Just as there existed one where there had been no war, and perhaps one where I’d never have been born. 

I’d never know the answer. And though I hated it, I knew there only so much could come from all the sulking and self pity I carried. I’d only wished that of all the books and stories I'd read in my lifetime, that there had been one upon which there had been some sound advice that would have prepared me for the moment in which I had been dealt a hand of cards far beyond my emotional capacity. 

I leaned forward and allowed him to wrap his arms around my shoulders, easing away the wall that rested between us. While I was still angry, part of me wished I was able to fade into him. To not only see into his mind, but to be able to rest in his soul and rid him of all notions he’d had of himself as a person not worthy of love. But to do so, I’d have to cure myself of the notion.

_ Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? _

Bohemian rhapsody began ringing out of the record player, causing us to pull away from our embrace, and look to the corner where we saw Freddy and Sirius standing inconspicuously. When they noticed that they’d been caught they looked like mice, ready to scurry.

_ Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see. _

“What? It’s what we agreed to. Remember?” Sirius said before extending a hand to Fred asking for a dance. “Give me a dance, and I’ll let you call me dad.”

“What do you say? Will that little one allow it?” Remus said to me in a low voice. 

I ran a hand across my face, wiping away any residual sadness before I stood from the couch and gave him a pull so he was up on his feet. I pulled him in as closely as guppy would allow, as we swayed to the melody.

“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, to find joy,” Remus whispered into my ear. He grabbed onto my hand, pushing his memories through once again. Showing me, that as far as he believed, I would have always been happier with him as uncle Remus, because I’d have had James as my dad. Showing me how he and my dad had gotten past it, and settled into their roles. Showing me how happy I once was.

“Joy hurts. Because it takes place instead of grief. And at some point the two collid,” I said, pulling my hand away, and wrapping my arms up around his shoulders, allowing me to hide as I buried my face in his chest. 

*******

_ It was like walking through a dream, one where I knew I was dreaming. The smell of the crisp fall air was a welcomed and much anticipated change. October was around the corner, and Ottery St. Catchpole never looked so beautiful. The way that nature weeded out the previous year in preparation for a new one. Mother nature was the one true witch, even if she did hold partial residence in my head.  _

_ I walked up the path with Cat at my side, as we had many times before. I almost felt guilty that I hadn’t been here in so long. Especially when I used to come every day. Back when I hated myself a bit differently. I plopped down on the grass, kept alive and thriving by a spell Mrs. Diggory must have set up no doubt.  _

_ “Now, shall we pick up where we left off?” I said aloud, reaching for the book I'd left behind long ago. I moved to the page I’d marked off the last time I'd visited. But looking at the words on the page, looking at someone else's words, made me want to speak my own.  _

_ “I know it’s been quite a while… If it’s true what they say about spirits always walking with us, then I’m sure you know. Though I do hope you still allow me my privacy when needed,” I said, feeling strange for a moment.  _

_ “You know, the other day I realized… I don’t miss you the same as I used to anymore. I mean I miss you, I think I’ll always miss you, but… The absence you left behind, it no longer plagues me, I suppose. Instead it just sits with me like an old friend. Like you used to,” I let out a breath and laid back, letting the sun touch the entirety of my face as I rested my hands at my sides. “You once asked me, why I thought I was so unlovable… why I make it hard. Truth be told, I think I always knew why. Though it wasn’t until I nearly lost Fred that I said it outloud. And recently, I’ve been thinking about it again,” I said sitting back up, looking at the stone.  _

_ The clouds above my head shifted, moving faster than what was typical. Rain would be claiming the day as it’s own, but this seemed a bit forced. For a moment, I thought about the sort of magic it would take to change that. Not just over my own head, but over the entirety of Ottery St. Catchpole. Perhaps even beyond that. In which case, I was now walking the thin line of using magic, and controlling it. But by the look of it, someone was already doing so.  _

_ “You know sometimes I just want to flip the switch. Just… Forget everything, live a muggle life. If only it were that simple,” I said. I Looked up at Cat who had planted himself on top of the stone. He gave me that look he’d been giving me more than usual lately. The look that told me to hold it in just a bit longer. I looked away, not wanting to be mentally scolded, but I felt his eyes linger. _

_ “I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, Cat. It’s not a vision, just…” _

_ “A sinking feeling Miss…” Cat asked. _

_ I turned back, and met those mirrored eyes. The same as mine, and I nodded. _

_ “It’s your fault they're coming…” Cat said and ran past me, just as a green light flashed through the sky and the world went bright. _

***

I sat up with a gasping breath, and gripped onto the covers around me, searching for something. Anything.

“Shh, you’re okay love,” Fred said in a groggy voice as he pulled his arm in, moving me closer to him. Letting me know I was awake. I threw my head back onto the pillow and ran my hand through my hair, pushing it away much like I wished I was able to push my thoughts away.

I took in deep breaths until I felt the effects taking place. Giving life to my consciousness. The clock on the side of the bed informed me that it was just past four in the morning. 

“Which dream was it this time?” He asked as he rolled on his side to look at me.

I turned my head to look at him, the way his messy hair went in all directions. The way his eyes looked as if he could blink and fall straight back to sleep. I feared the sleepless nights were beginning to weigh heavy on him as well. I’d grown somewhat accustomed to it after being like this for so long. But in the back of my mind I worried he’d wish it would stop. 

“The end of the path, through the trees. Same as last time,” I told him, looking up at the ceiling and focusing on moving the stars from our nightlight charm. 

“It’s okay. I’m here love,” he said and pulled me closer until I was on my side, facing him. “Would you like a cuppa tea? Or perhaps a hot chocolate?”

“No. Just...This,” I said snuggling in closer. “Freddie…” I said and took in a breath of the air that wafted off of his chest. Breathing in his soothing aura, reminding me that so long as I was here, everything was okay. “Do you wish I was different?” I asked in a whisper, looking into his eyes, hoping I would see the answer there, before words escaped his lips.

He looked at me for a long time, like he was allowing himself a real chance to think it over. “I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself, to see yourself the way that I see you,” he said as he lifted his hand to move a strand of hair behind my ears. “Because you’re not perfect, you’re a bloody mess sometimes. But I quite enjoy clutter.” he answered in a reassuring whisper. 

“Sometimes I wish I was different,” I said, hearing just how heartbreaking the statement truly was. 

“Hey,” He said, moving his hand down to my chin, lifting my face to look up at him. “What’s going on in there?” he asked, no longer looking at my eyes, but trying to look into the deepest and darkest parts of my mind. 

I didn’t have the mental capacity to give him an answer. Now did I have the current alertness to search for one. Instead I buried my face into the crook of his neck and tightened my eyes as hard as I could, in the hopes that sleep would find me. 

_ We need to talk… _

This time, it was me that needed to speak to them.


	87. Similar Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events have a way of spreading out like a spider wed. linking to each other, and at times, circling back to the origin. What happens when Elodie starts to notice similarities in current situation as once happened in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovies! 
> 
> Hope you are all doing amazing today! Theres a lot that happened in a short amount of time with this chapter, and a lot of it has been building for some time now, so don't worry, it's all a part of the time line. 
> 
> I've been working on a part 2 for this book, because as of right now I'm going to finish this one a bit "Early" so I can do a "Part 2A" that will follow one line of events and carry on after, and then a "Part 2B" that will follow a universe if events turn out differently. This is still an Idea, because as of right now, I could write 4 different books with 4 different "Time lines" but I want to narrow it down to make sure what I do choose to write holds interest. 
> 
> All ideas, theories, suggestions and comments are welcome! you know I love to hear your input! so enough of that, grab a snack (I have Flips Pretzels) and a drink (I'm drinking a strawberry Ramune) and enjoy!
> 
> Love and Potions,
> 
> Val!

**~Elodie’s POV~**

“And then what happened?” I asked Harry as we sat in an isolated corner of the library underneath a silencing charm. It was a rare moment when both Hermionie and Ron had lessons, and Harry had a few moments to himself. He’d asked me to meet him before Potions class to discuss a rather strange meeting he’d had with Professor Dumbldore. One which he’d allowed him to go into the pensieve to see a memory of Voldemort.

“And then it was over. He asked if being a Parselmouth was normal, but then it just ended” Harry said, shifting in his seat slightly. 

“Well we already know the answer to that one, a bit odd though… Don’t you think?” I asked as I moved from one book case to another looking for a particular volume I knew I’d seen back here before. 

“Nothing about it is particularly normal, but go on?” He said, shifting as he leaned on the table to follow me from shelf to shelf. 

The thought ran through my head, but Just as quickly, I pushed it aside, choosing to focus on another. “Just seems like there would have been more. Something about it, just seems like… I don’t know, like… Perhaps he should have known. That’s all,” I answered, choosing not to alarm him. 

I found the book on forms of ancient magic I’d been searching for and moving it to the table to begin flipping through the pages to see if there was anything in particular that stood out. Through the corner of my eye I could see that Harry wasn’t watching my actions, just watching me.

“Alright Harry?” I asked as I continued flipping.

“It _ is _ a bit curious, don’t you think?” He asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly. “As a child, he was able to light fires, and he used his magic to hurt people who were unkind to him,” He said, dancing around the subject I’d tried to push out of my mind. 

“Lots of children show signs of magic in various ways,” I explained as I resumed flipping through pages. “Sounds like he had a bit of a temper.”

He placed his hand in the center of my book gently, calling my attention to him, though I'd been avoiding it. “It actually sounds rather familiar, from what you’ve told me,” He said quietly. 

“What is it you’re insinuating? You’re a Parselmouth, so I must have gotten the rest of his dark traits?” I challenged, giving him my full attention. 

He looked down and the way my hand was clutching, tightening its grip on the edge of the desk so much my knuckles were turning white. Placing his hand over it and looking up at the books that were now floating above our heads unsteadily. 

I pulled my hand away from underneath his and shut my book so I could wave the above books back to their locations. “I’ve got it under control Harry,” I said as I reached for my bag and placed it on the table in front of us. “Besides, I like to believe I know when not to cross the line.”

I grabbed another book from the shelf and stacked it in my arm as well as I turned on my heels to leave the library. 

“You’ve had trouble in the past,” Harry said, stopping me in my tracks. “Seeing the line that it. No matter, he said to let Professor Slughorn collect us just the same.” 

He wasn’t wrong. At times it was increasingly harder to tell which thoughts were my own, and which were those of dark witches. Giving a different meaning to having an internal struggle. While I knew the magic had bonded with me, that didn’t mean that they didn’t lose their craving for chaos. I’d always played with fire. Both metaphorically and quite literally. 

“I know, Dumbledore already told me,” I said. I dug into my bag and reached for a box I'd brought to give him. “Here,” I said, handing it over. “For the new Gryffindor quidditch captain. Pick someone who actually knows how to hit a bludger.” I said with a wink.

“You mean someone that’ll make Fred and George proud?” He said with a smile on his face, accepting the new subject. “Won’t you stay for the tryouts after potions? Or are you too eager to go stick your nose in a book somewhere?”

“Someone’s got to be the brains of the family,” I said, giving his arm a nudge. “No, I have a few errands to run before Bill and Fleur come over to ours for dinner. But we’ll all be at the first match, without question.” 

We walked to potions in silence. It had been fairly surprising over the last few classes to see how well Harry’s skills as a brewer had improved. The last I remembered he was fairly decent, but now he was probably the best student in the class. Then again, I was at a station near Pansy, and Crabbe. 

While I’d already learned how to brew standard sixth year potions, it was a nice refresher course to learn them in a way where one didn’t have to ignore the constant stream of insults to students from their professor. It was easy to learn from Professor Slughorn, even on days I found myself increasingly irritable, his cheery nature brought on a soothing consistency to my general routine. 

For the first few sessions we brewed in large groups, leaving me and Pansey constantly going back and forth in close quarters. It wasn’t until a few weeks in that we broke off into pairs, with Draco quickly stepping in Theo’s way before he could claim me as his partner, thus forcing him to partner up with Blaise. 

“Won’t your girlfriend mind that you’re working with me and not her?” I asked as I set up the Cauldron for brewing. I looked around and noticed that she hadn’t come to class today. I’d partially wondered why it had been so quiet. 

“Perhaps I’d rather brew with someone who knows what they're doing,” He said as he laid out ingredients and looked at me through the corner of his eye. There was an odd angle to the way his lips adjusted. Almost as if he was smiling, but not fully allowing himself to feel it. “Would you rather work with someone else? I’m sure Theo would love to be in close proximity to you.”

“I’ll never understand what it is about me that makes people find themselves so intrigued,” I said, flipping through my text to the propper page.

“Are you serious?” He asked, giving me his full attention, stopping what he was doing. I raised my eyebrows slightly, and gave him the slightest of nods, pulling my lips over my teeth. An aloof look fell over his face, almost like an innocence I’d never seen in him before.

“Is that so surprising?” I asked as I broke away from the hold of his eyes. 

He scoffed as he returned to setting up his side of the station, averting my gaze once again. “Nothing, it’s just...Everytime I learn something new about you, I realize just how little I actually know.”

There was a weight to his words that I hadn’t felt in so long, the feeling was foreign to me. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I realized, I’d had similar interactions like this before. “Right well, what can I say? I’m an enigma. One which my husband constantly reminds me of,” I said lightheartedly, making sure to emphasize the fact that I wasn’t interested. 

“How is that poor sod Weasley?” He said returning to his tormenting tone. Hopefully that meant he got the hint. Though I didn’t like the way he laced disgust through when he spoke our surname. 

“If you’re going to be cross, then there’s no need for small talk. We can just do the assignment in peace, and then I can return to my life while you return to yours,” I said, waving my hand over the cauldron to fill it with water. 

“Until next week,” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was forming a headache similar to mine. 

I took in a breath and let it out, realizing that it would indeed be quite a while before I was rid of Draco Malfoy. Granted I wouldn’t be attending classes for a bit in December, but I would return after to complete the year, It was true. “Until next week,” I said, letting him know he was correct. 

The terrible thing was that while Draco did have a tendency to annoy me and push my buttons, I didn’t necessarily dislike him the way I felt I should. The way everyone else hald a strong distaste for his company. For me personally, there was something comforting in the way he didn’t try to inflate my ego. The way he challenged me, similar to how Fred did. Though, similar to how Fred had a double meaning to his actions when I was with Cedric, there always felt as though there was a deeper meaning to the friendship Draco and I shared. 

It was almost like a secret. He never wanted his friends to know, but he never took part in their snide comments behind my back. All negativity he had was said to my face. Just as I chose to never share aspects of our friendship with my circle of friends. To everyone else, he was Malfoy. Son of Lucious, meaning he wasn’t that much better. But to me, he was Draco, the one that saw past the facade nearly everyone else chose to believe. 

“You don’t make it easy, you know that?” He said, proceeding to drop in ingredients even though he’d noticed me staring at him. His features, his childlike face, his pale and tired complexion.

“So I’ve been told,” I answered before lifting my quill and jotting down notes. 

“We can still talk, you know,” He said in a whisper, so low I questioned if I’d actually heard him correctly.

I placed my quill back down on the table and reached for the jar of Boomslang Skin and removed a few pieces to throw into the cauldron. “If we did would you tell me the truth?” I asked and looked at him to see he’d turned paler than he already was. “Why did you come to see me, hmm? Why didn’t you think it would be wise for me to return to school?” I asked, continuing with the assignment to make sure if anyone looked over and saw us speaking, they wouldn’t be thrown off by it. 

“Because it’s not wise for you to be here. It was actually rather stupid of you, and from what I’ve noticed, you’re not stupid. You’re actually rather smart for someone like you,” He said steadily.

I wasn’t sure if he was trying to compliment me against a bad decision, or if he was just simply insulting me. “Someone like me?” I said, a bit baffled as I tried to pin all of the ways he could be using the slight turn of phrase to insult me.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” He said, as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Part of me wondered how terrible it could be. There was something that seemed to be weighing heavily on him, that much was obvious. But if I was in any true danger, I’d hoped he would have at least told me that much. Giving me at least the slightest indication that he wasn’t entirely terrible. 

I was tired of playing whatever game he thought this was, and dancing around the subject. I pressed my lips into a hard line and turned the entirety of my upper body to look at him sternly. “Why did you tell me, to not come back?” I asked, allowing my words to fall rhythmically.

He turned his head to look at me, the way a toddler would look at their mother when they’ve been scolded. For a split second, he looked as if the weight was too much, and he wanted nothing more than to be hugged as he cried the weight away. For the second time in the span of a few short months, I found myself truly pitying Draco. 

“Draco,” I said, taking a step closer, bracing my hands on the workstation in front of me. “If you’re in trouble, you can talk to me,” I offered. 

He looked down at my hand as it rested a hair away from his. One twitch and we’d be touching, which he did. Letting his pinky stroke over my small finger, he seemed as though he was ready to accept the gesture. But just as quickly, he pulled away, taking my pride along with it.

“Right, well this’ll just need to brew overnight. Can I trust you’ll check on it tomorrow?” I asked as I lifted my quil and began jotting down notes once again. I felt him looking at me, eyes glued to my face, and I had to breathe deeply to keep myself from blushing like a tomato.

“I suppose, if I’m not busy,” He said and went to work on his own notes. We’ll have to recreate this for the end of term,” He said changing the subject yet again. 

“I won’t be here. I’m doing my end of term potion not long after halloween,” I said informing him. Perhaps Professor Slughorn would make arrangements for him to be paired with another brewing partner. Maybe he’d let Draco brew with me and then take it easy before holiday.

“What, your holiday’s so grand you’re leaving right after your birthday?” he asked sarcastically. 

I was a bit surprised by his statement, not by the amount of sass he was capable of without being insulting, but for his attention to detail. “You know when my birthday is?” I asked, feeling my mood lighten slightly. 

He looked around to make sure no one was watching us and then leaned in closer to me, somehow I'd never noticed how tall he was before. Not like Fred who towered over me, but tall enough that if he really wanted to whisper, he had to lean down. “Not to burst this bubble you like to live in, but I think the entirety of the wizarding world knows your birthday,” he said and then straightened himself back up. “So, what is it?”

I cleared my throat, and closed my notebook to turn it into Professor Slughorn and began closing up the jars of ingredients we’d been using. “I know it may not show all the time, but the thing about being pregnant is that at some point, she has to come out,” I said sarcastically.

“Are you scared?” He asked in a breathy tone.

I stopped what I was doing to look up at him. It was a loaded question. Just as everything else we’d been discussing, it could have a few dozen other meanings. Just once I wished that he’d ask me something plain and clear. 

“I’m not scared of anything,” I said and grabbed my bag to turn in my work to professor slughorn. “I’m finished professor,” I said to him as he stood over his own cauldron brewing what smelled like a pot of Antidote to Common Poisons.

“Ahh, well done my dear. I trust you’re well prepared for your end of term exam. Will you be returning to us after?” He said a bit quieter than his normal volume. Minerva must have had words with him over the matter of keeping my pregnancy relatively secretive. 

“As of right now I don’t see a reason not to return, sir,” I said and glanced over at Draco, hoping he would get the hint. Until he gave me the reason behind his secretiveness, I wouldn’t take his words seriously. That much he could trust.

“Wonderful! Well if you should be feeling up for an outing, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two, would you care to partake?” He asked kindly.

“I’d be honored sir,” I said, flashing him a kind smile. 

“Excellent! I’ll be sure to send you an owl with the details. Off you go,” He said and set my work aside so he could return to his own brewing. 

I left the class and made my way through the grounds towards Hogsmead to use the Floo in three broomsticks, wanting a bit of fresh air. The dungeon always had a way of making me feel claustrophobic. Walking the beautiful grounds just before winter would strat taking over wasn’t a bad site either. 

It was more of a home to me than I’d ever really known. Even before I was a student, I’d spend time with Minerva at the castle. Leaving at the end of term was always the weird part. I caught sight of Hagrid outside of his hut, tending to the pumpkins as I neared the archway leaving the grounds. 

“Oh, hiya Elodie! What brings you out here?” He asked, noticing me. 

“Hello Hagrid, just passing by,” I said as I entered into his pumpkin patch. “These beauties are looking lovely this year. Have they been enchanted?” I asked 

“All in the soil, but you know that,” He said and wiped his dust covered hands down his apron. “Could I interest you in a cuppa tea?” 

“No, no, I should be getting home. I just… wanted to take in the smell of an approaching fall is all,” I said and looked over the tops of the nearby trees that reached up as if they were trying to enter the sky. 

“Something on your mind Elodie?” Hagrid asked, sounding genuinely curious and concerned. 

“Hmm?” I asked, turning to look at him once again. “Oh yeah, I just… after a long day I always remember how much I’d rather be at home. The morning after, it feels almost impossible to leave home. I just don’t see how it’s all worth it yet, that probably makes no sense,” I said and began fiddling with a loose thread on my robes.

“In the face of the impossible, you can't look at things as they are,” Hagrid said to me, smiling as he did so. He didn’t know just how deep his words went, but it was what I needed in that moment. 

“That was beautiful Hagrid. Thank you,” I said, noticing the way he looked proud of himself. “Would it be alright if I stop by some time for tea?” I asked, wanting to make sure he would be okay with me popping by.

“Of course, you don’t need to ask. Always welcome, you are,” He said in a slight sing-song tone of voice. “Best be on your way, it’ll be late soon,” He said informing me.

I gave him a small wave and made my way through Hogsmead, into the three broomsticks. I gave a quick wave to Madam Rosemerta and ducked into the fireplace, disappearing in a green flame. 

When I walked into the sitting room, I heard laughter and conversation erupting from the kitchen and dining area. It was still rather early for the boys to be home, though much to my surprise when I took a peek into the kitchen, there they were, joined by Angelina, Bill and Fleur.

“Look who it is!” George said spotting me first. 

“Hey! We were waiting for you,” Fred said as he walked over and took my bag off my shoulder, ducking down to give me a kiss. “How was class?”

“Good, I thought everyone was coming over later on today? I still have to stop by the market,” I said walking further into the kitchen.

“No need sis. Your husband informed us of your aversion to cooking, so Fleur and I brought take-out from that spot in London you’re always telling us about,” Bill said behind the kitchen counter as he held up chinese take out containers. 

“Brilliant,” I said, sounding more relieved than I meant to, but in all honesty, the thought of having to cook for everyone seemed like a more daunting task then finishing the term with Draco as my brewing partner. “I’ll just be a minute then,” I said and left the room, listening to Fred’s footsteps closely behind.

“How was it today?” He asked as we walked through our bedroom door and I made my way to the closet. 

“You know Draco, same old prat as always,” I said, pulling out my comfiest set of leggings and one of his jumpers. “I think he may be harboring an attraction towards me,” I said, not wanting to hide what I'd noticed.

“Isn’t everyone?” He asked sarcastically, helping me pull my jumper over my head. He hooked his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer. I ran a hand through his soft hair before I leaned down to press a kiss into it. At the same time, he ducked his head down to kiss one of the stretch marks that was visible on my stomach. “You’re perfect,” He whispered as he straightened up to look at me.

“Mr. Weasley-Potter, you’ll make a girl melt,” I said, appreciating every bit of him. “Best to put this on hold before our guests become suspicious,” I said, reaching for the jumper to cover up.

“If you incest, but when they leave, it’s straight back to this room. I need to ravish my beautiful wife tonight,” he said confidently as he stood to his feet and took my face in his hands gently. 

“Yes sir,” I said, stretching up on my tiptoes to press a kiss into his lips.

  
  



	88. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical dinner brings an invitation. An invitations brings on a conversation. And a conversation brings on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely Lovies! 
> 
> Hope all has been well. I just wanted to address the changes happening on Wattpad lately. It seems as though a lot of stories have been taken down due to the censorship happening within Wattpad. For the most part, I think 'The Girl Who Survived' is safe since it's not necessarily a "Mature content only" story. But should it be removed, I post the story to AO3 under the same title and my user name is the same. I always update both at the exact same time so you'll never miss anything. 
> 
> I also wanted to give a huge shout out to those of you who share my story via TicTok by making Fan edits, recommending the story, talking about it on discord, I even saw an instagram post the other day! I literally get the wides smile on my face when I see that because I never thought I'd have so many amazing readers! You all are wonderful and incredible and I can not begin to tell you how much this all means to me.
> 
> So, without further anticipation, grab a drink (I'm enjoying chamomile tea) and a snack, (I'm munching on apple chips. Please enjoy. I'll be in the comments.
> 
> Love and Take out,
> 
> Val

**~Elodie’s POV~**

We were all gathered around the table, passing takeout containers back and forth. It was by far the best place to get decent noodles from in London. I’d serve myself and the plate next to me designated for Fred as he flicked his wand to summon over glasses and beverages for everyone.

“Water okay?” He asked me.

“Have we any pumpkin juice?” I asked as I traded containers with Bill across from me. We’d transfigured the table before sitting down so instead of it being rectangular, it was a large circle. A bit better for just the six of us. 

“Afraid not, George finished the last of it this morning,” Angelina answered. I hadn’t quite commented on it, but it was almost as if Angelia was living here part time, and at her parents part time. Seeing as our interactions were now civil and few and far between, I didn’t mind so much. I’d hoped that at some point, things would be able to be better. Almost as if they were before.

“Bugger,” I said moving onto the next container George passed over. “Yeah, water’s fine.” I said, sliding on a few pieces of vegetables onto my plate before serving some onto Freds. He scrunched his face at the sight of steamed vegetables and shook his head slightly like a child. “They’re good for you,” I said and passed the container on.

“So is cough syrup, but you don’t see me drinking that for a cold,” He said as he placed his wand on the table and dropped his napkin to his lap.

“So Fleur, how have you been enjoying Gringotts?” I asked as I fixed my napkin in my lap. 

I looked over at both Fred and George who in unison pushed their vegetables around their plate to create the appearance that they were no longer there. More than likely they would use their wands to make them disappear from their plates. 

“It is wonderful, I’m only there part time, when I’m not at ze Burrow,” She said, her accent not as strong as I remembered it once being. “Everyone ‘as been very welcoming.”

“Why’s that?” George asked with a mouth full of food. 

A slight quiet fell over the table. I looked up to see Bill taking in Fleur’s hand and smiling wildly at her. Their slight interaction needed no further words. 

“Really?” I asked as I felt my eyebrows shoot up in excitement over their news. Fluer nodded at me and held up her hand showing the beautiful engagement ring. “Congratulations!” I said and stood from my seat to go around and hug them.

“Thank you,” Bill said as he released me from his hold. “Thanks mate,” He said to Fred who was right behind me.

“Are you two…?” Fred asked with an eyebrow raise. I gave him a slight smack to his chest. “What?” he said jokingly. 

“Mind your own. Not everyone gets engaged, married and has a baby all in one go,” I said to him as I took my seat. 

“They wish they were so lucky,” He said, shooting me a wink as he took his seat. “How’d mum take it?” 

Bill shot us a quick look and made a chopping motion to his neck before Fleur looked at him and he quickly adjusted his face to seem aloof. While Mrs. Weasley played it off when Fleur was around, in the days following my own wedding I’d caught whispers between her and Ginny as they discussed their distaste for Fleur and her blunt nature, voicing their opinion on how they believed Bill could do better, even calling her Phlegm when she wasn’t around. 

I’d always tried to tell them they were being too hard on her, but then again, we didn’t share many things in common for me to have all that valid of an argument. But she’d always been kind, and I'd even enjoyed her company at my own wedding. Her taste in music had come a long way since then, much to my own coaching. 

“Charlie’s taking time off to visit and serve as my best man,” Bill said in between bites. “It’ll be nice to have him home again,” He said.

“Hasn’t been that long,” I said, not looking up from the plate in front of me. I heard the scraping of forks come to a halt and looked up to see that no one knew what I was talking about. 

“Is there something you’d like to share?” George asked jokingly. 

“Some news you’ve been withholding from the rest of the class?” Fred pressed, leaning in with his elbow on the table and a hand on the back of my chair. 

“Hmm?” I said, pinching my mouth together. I was certain Charlie would have at least mentioned something to Bill seeing as they were always a bit closer, just as red and George were. Yet the puzzled look on Bill's face confirmed that even he didn’t know. I swallowed down my food with a gulp that felt much too large. “Charlie and Tonks have sort of been seeing each other since the summer,” I said quickly.

“Ugh,” Fred said, slamming his hand down on the table. “Ten points from Gryffindor, for withholding secrets.”

“What?” I said, wiping my face with my napkin. “It’s just an observation. It’s not my fault none of you picked up on the hints. Besides, didn’t they date or something in school?” I said deflecting the situation. 

I missed spending as much time with Tonks as I was able to when we were at Grimmauld place. There was something about being with her that just made my serotonin rise. Something more than just an attraction, she had a welcoming aura that made it easy to talk to her about anything. It didn’t hurt that technically now she was my cousin. 

“No, they always said they were friends. They were killer on the quidditch pitch, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff was always an event when they were on their teams,” Bill said, taking a drink of his wine. 

“Hang on, how do you know this? It can’t just be observation,” George said, leaning closer to me. “Did you have a vision?” 

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a nudge with my elbow. “You know that’s not how it works. No, I saw them at a cafe when I was grabbing a coffee, but they were with someone, so I’m sure it was nothing,” I said as I continued eating my dinner. 

“Ahh, Charlie’s not interested in dating. He’s far too focused on dragons,” Bill said.

It was nice to have nights like this. Nights where the rest of the world outside of Ottery St. Catchpole seemed to disappear. There brothers, and the women in their lives, sharing a meal in peace. It made me wonder if this is how it would always be, because I could most certainly get used to it. 

“Has anyone reached out to Percy for Sunday night dinner?” Bill asked.

I looked over at Fred who became instantly angrier. Percy had yet to reach out to anyone, only sending us a vase as a wedding gift without a note attached. Though Fred didn’t know it was from him.

“Git, he knows when family dinner is,” George said.

“What, is it a formal invitation he’s expecting?” Fred said. I reached over and placed my hand on the center of his back, rubbing up and down to try and calm him down. Percy had been a growing sore subject to all of the Weasley’s, especially Fred and George. 

“Pride is a funny thing,” I said softly, bringing my hand up to lace my fingers into his hair. “It’s easier to forgive someone that’s been proven wrong, not the other way around.”

It was true. While I’d never be able to agree with the lengths Percy went to, Growing up in a huge family must have been terrible for someone as isolated as he was. Fred and George had each other, Bill had Charlie, and Ron even had Ginny. Essentially, Percy was the odd man out in a family built on the pillars of family loyalty. 

I looked up and locked eyes with Angelina. It was by no means the same thing, but even though she had George, I'd made it hard for her to fit in a family of pairs. I looked away from her and back to my plate, letting out a sigh.

“Mmm, finished?” I asked looking over at Fred who’d still left his vegetables on his plate, not even trying to hide them. He gave me a nod and I twirled my hand to lift everyone’s plates and enchant them to head to the kitchen. Looking at the center of the table I jerked my chin forward making a bowl filled with fortune cookies appear.

“That was wonderful! And without a wand?” Fleur asked, sounding impressed.

I lifted my hands and wiggled my fingers, making tiny gold sparks appear. “Magic,” I said before dropping my hands back to my lap.

“Honestly, I think I can count on one hand the amount of times I’ve actually seen you use a wand,” Angelina commented. 

“At work we were discussing the use of wands actually. If you think about it, a wand is more of a guide, like a training tool. Most wizards don’t use wandless magic because they can’t control it, or because it’s tiring due to the amount of magic used. But that happens because at a young age, witches and wizards are taught to rely on their wands. But the magic is in the person, not the other way around,” I said. It was a more riveting conversation at the time in which it took place, but the bullet points got the point across just as well.

“You will soon receive a long awaited gift,” Fred said reading his fortune.

“Well I definetly hope so,” I said to him tilting my head to the side. “I’m giving you the gift of life Mr. Weasley-Potter,” I said and let my hand trail over my belly. “Excuse me,” I said and stood up to walk through the kitchen.

I could hear their conversation continue as I filled the kettle with water and flipped it on before I grabbed a bowl from the sink to fix a plate of Cats food before setting it on the counter. I leaned back on the counter for a moment, placing my hand on the space between my shoulder and my neck to ease out a knot that had begun to become irritating. Once the kettle was whistling I flipped it off and set it next to the teapot as I moved to the pantry in search of the tin of vanilla tea the Diggory’s had given me.

“Need help sis?” Bill asked as he stepped into the kitchen with an empty bowl that previously housed the fortune cookies. 

I turned to look at him and took a step back before I gestured to the top shelf. “I think Fred may have moved it. It’s the white tin,” I said pointing to it.

He stepped up and took it down before handing it to me and moving to the other side of the counter to give Cat a scratch on the back. “Mad eye sent an owl this morning. There’s a meeting next week,” Bill said without looking up at me, eyes fixed on the spot of Cats shoulders he was working on. “It’s about time for the twins to join The Order, but I doubt they’ll be so inclined if you’re not there.”

I scooped in a few spoonfuls of tea into the infuser, focusing on my movements. “Why are you telling me this?” I asked curiously, setting the infuser in the pot and closing the lid. 

“Because you don’t remember what it was like last time,” He said calmly. He leaned forward on the island counter, leaning on his elbows for support. I knew he was older than us, but I’d forgotten exactly just how much older he was.

“I was three when it ended. And we were in hiding beforehand. Not much to remember,” I said, crossing my arms and leaning back on the far counter as I looked down at my feet. “Did- did you know them? My parents?” I asked, looking up at him.

“A bit. Mum and dad knew them better. So did my uncles,” He answered as he stood upright. “They tried to keep us shielded from it as much as possible. I don’t think Percy even knew much of what was going on. I do have one distinct memory, of us spending Christmas at your grandparents house. But you must have been no older than two I think.”

I looked down at my feet again, crossing one in front of the other, digging my toes into the floorboards. A bit of the night he was referring to played in my head. Not from my own memory, but from what I’d seen in Remus’s memory. Though the image of the Weasley’s in the house was a bit foggy as Remus had spent most of the night at either Sirius’s side or my dad’s.

I thought about what it would mean if I went to the next Order meeting. Would Madeye have me thrown out? Would he filter the conversation due to my presence? I wouldn’t want them to have a pointless meeting on account of me being there.

“I don’t know all of what must have happened, but you gave Mad eye a bit of a fright. A rarity really,” He said as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out another bottle of wine. “Nonetheless, he thinks it’s about time you return. Something among the lines of ‘no longer being willfully blind’ and ‘not having you going into a war unprepared’ said that would mean something to you?” He said.

I cracked a smile, so it seemed I'd finally gotten through to Remus. Those words were spoken to him, meaning he must have acted as an advocate on my behalf. I looked up at Bill and gave him a nod. “Hey, I meant what I told you. I really do like Fleur, for what it’s worth,” I said and moved forward to remove the infuser from the teapot.

“You’re my sister. It has a great deal of worth. Do you know what Mum and Gin call her behind her back?” He asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable. 

“What, you mean ‘Phlegm’? That's more Ginny not quite warming up to her yet. It’ll pass eventually,” I said and summoned a few tea cups and saucers to follow behind me as I made my way back towards the dining room.

“Just wish eventually would come a whole lot sooner,” He said following behind me as we joined everyone else. “I mean honestly.”

***

Sure enough, the next Order meeting began promptly at Six o’clock on the 28th of October. We filed into the dining room of Remus and Sirius’s house, all gathering around the table, or finding a corner to occupy. To my surprise, Snape, Hagrid and Dumbledore were all present, having left Minerva to look over the castle. 

“Good to have you back,” Tonks whispered to me from across the table as everyone began to settle down.

“Potter,” Mad eye grunted as he walked in and made his way to stand near Sirius at the head of the table. “The auros continue their watch at the castle, there hasn’t been a single issue reported yet. Not that it brings much comfort,” He said as he leaned back against a wall.

“Beautiful efforts if I may say,” Dumbledore added. “Might I ask how things proceed within the ministry?”

“Official word from Scrimgeour is that the entirety of the wizarding population is making great progress on the war effort. There is however the matter of what isn’t making it into the papers,” Mr. Weasley answered before looking at me.

No one said anything, and then I realized that Arthur wasn’t the only one looking at me. “What’s that?” I asked.

“Has anyone at the ministry tried to recruit you? Or speak to you about the war efforts?” Tonks asked me. 

I looked at her a bit confused as I tried to recollect any conversation that I may have had that could be constructed in a way that may have seemed we’d been discussing the war efforts. “I only speak with the department head. That is when I’m at the office and not school,” I said, leaning forward in my seat.

“You’re responsible for a great number of Deatheaters in Azkaban currently,” Dumbledore said. “Like many, Scrimgeour has a growing fascination with You and young Harry. A fascination that will by no means be disappearing anytime soon.”

“Forgive me, sir. But would it not be wise to allow the fascination to grow for the time being?” Snape said chiming in, as he stroked his chin in though.

“That doesn’t sound like the best idea,” Sirius said, putting a stop to the idea. 

“No, It actually sounds like a good idea. Let them think I’m a neutral party,” I said, not knowing what I was saying until after the words left my mouth. In all honesty, it sounded as if they wanted to use me as a form of bait. At least in a sense, to gather information on where the ministry stood on the matter. 

“It wouldn’t make you a neutral party. It would put you in line to be recruited. Or worse, expose you to death eaters,” Remus said. 

“Take some time to consider it. Though I believe it’s best to not to test the waters before a decision has been made,” Dumbledore said. 

A small pitch of jealousy formed in my chest when the meeting moved on and Bill agreed to take on a shift as part of the Auror watch at the castle. Even now, all my decisions were being monitored. Regardless of the fact that I’d been on my best behavior as far as Order matters were concerned, being here with Remus and Sirius meant that I would only continue to be seen as a child. 

After the meeting ended, I sat at the table a moment longer. I knew what I wanted to do. It drove me crazy that I had been so useless when Order matters were concerned. I felt like I needed to do more. It’s what my parents would have wanted. What James and Lily would have wanted. 

“Mr. Black, would you be so kind as to allow me and Mrs. Weasley-Potter a moment for tea?” Dumbledore asked. I looked up, meeting his eyes. Seeing the way that they were slightly sunken in. It was the way looking at Draco had seemed lately. As if he was nearly ready to give up. Everyone filed out, leaving me and Dumbledore alone, as he’d asked for. “Would you mind?” He asked me, gesturing to the room.

“Of course,” I said and looked up at the ceiling, envisioning a silencing charm covering the room to allow us privacy. I hadn’t realized what it must have been that he wanted to discuss that would need privacy. “Sir?” I asked, settling back into my seat again.

“I wanted to ask about your lessons with Professor Slughorn. How are they getting on?” He asked, folding his hands on the tabletop. I’d never noticed he

“Oh, brilliant. Yeah, they’re going well. A bit more talkative than I remember potions being, but I don’t mind it,” I said sounding cheary. 

“And how are you finding your brewing partner?” He asked confidently. Almost as if he’d known the entire time. Almost as if he was waiting for something I wasn’t even aware of yet.

“You know the more time I know you, the less I find myself surprised by just how vast your knowledge must reach,” I said in a bit of a low voice. “Why couldn’t you cast the spell yourself sir?” I asked, addressing the tiny action that may have meant something more. 

His expression softened, which could only mean that what I’d said must have had some remnants of the truth laced within it. 

“‘Tis both a blessing and a curse to see the world as the pair of us can. You more than me. But if it is quite alright, I would like to hold onto this secret just a bit longer,” He said in his very Dumbledore manner that he used when he wanted to confuse me. But today was different.

“We’re all allotted secrets sir, but they come with a cost. They’re never for free” I said and leaned forward to rest my hands on the table. “What do you want with Draco Malfoy?” I asked, keeping a steady rhythm in each of my words.

He let out a sigh so soft, if there had been any other noise in the room, it would have gone unnoticed. “It has come to my fruition that perhaps Tom Riddle has tasked our young Draco Malfoy to act as my assailant,” He said.

My eyes widened slightly, as my brows furrowed. Draco would never. Would he? The Draco I knew was mostly talk, but never had any bite to his actions. He and as of late, the Draco I knew, couldn’t stand on his own, much less hurt a fly. 

Malfoy was different though. Especially a Malfoy that thought it was the only thing he could do to restore his family in the eyes of a dark lord they had been loyal to for so many years now. I couldn’t say I particularly understood why, but the more I thought about it, the more likely it seemed. 

“What is it you want from me, sir?” I asked, quietly, looking at the table, hoping he wouldn’t ask the worst of me. 

“Right now, I believe it would be best to serve as my ears. But I implore you, only do so, so long as you yourself are not in any danger,” He said reaching for my hand. For a moment I thought about looking in. I knew he was a better Occlumens than I was, but it seemed as if he was weak at the moment. “As talented of a Legillimens as you are, I’m afraid you won’t find such luck testing your skills on an old man such as myself,” he said with a wink. 

“Is it you reading my mind now?” I asked sarcastically, pulling my hand away, leaving only my pride damaged.

“One day, sooner than you believe, I will explain everything to you,” He said calmly.

“Everything now? And why’s that sir?” I asked as I sat back in my chair, feeling how the length of the day weighed heavy on me. 

He sat up straight and looked through the glass window. I turned to see it was Hagrid speaking with Sirius he was looking at. Completely enamored in their conversation, just as we had been. 

“I believe that answer, you are capable of deducing on your own,” He said. 

***

It wasn’t the sound of the birds outside chirping that woke me up. Nor was it the light creeping in through the window, slowly inching further and further across my face. I could say it was partially the way I reached my arm across the bed and was met by an empty bed. But what I truly believed it was that woke me up, was the smell of toast, fried tomatoes, and eggs paired with the wafting fragrance of coffee prepared exactly the way I liked it. 

I heard the click of the door followed by the slight creek the hinge made as it opened and the patter of paws running across the floor in front of a set of feet. I heard a slight clunk as something was set down on the nightstand on Fred’s side of the bed, followed by the feeling of kisses being trailed up my leg, my thigh, my hip, the side until they reached my jaw and finished at my mouth.

“Happy birthday my love,” Fred said as he kept kissing me. 

“Mmm, morning breath,” I said as I pulled away slightly, not wanting him to be disgusted by it.

“I don’t care. These are birthday kisses,” He said and resumed covering me in peppered kisses. 

I turned my head slightly to allow him easier access to my mouth as he continued on, releasing an the sound of a hum that I felt in the back of my throat before I pulled away once again. 

“You made me breakfast?” I said lightly being struck by the aroma of his marvelous cooking once again.

“I know how you feel about birthdays,” He said as he lifted himself from the bed to grab the tray he’d prepared. I was still awe struck by how beautifully chiseled his physique was in comparison to my protruding belly. “But I also know how you feel about breakfast, so I believe this will be allowed.”

I reached behind me and adjusted the pillow so I could sit up properly. “That smells amazing,” I said as I reached for the cup of coffee he’d paired it all with. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your mother how you’re enabling me,” I said before taking a sip.

“That little girl is going to be born with the wiggles of a lifetime,” Fred said as he handed me the plate of food that I rested on my belly, using it as a table. 

He settled in a position next to me resting a matching plate on his legs, and digging in. It was moments like this that made the rest of the world sink away. Stuck in a moment like this, it didn’t matter that there was a war going on around us, dropping bombs of elitis hate whenever the chance was allotted. It didn’t matter that I had been given my own missions to go on, or that at any moment, something may happen. 

Because in moments like this, I had all I wanted in front of me. Even before I knew it was what I wanted, I’d always had Fred. And with the vision of him walking through the house, holding onto our baby burned into my memory, I knew, nothing so horrible would happen as to take this away. 

“I had an idea for a name the other day, and I wanted to run it by you,” I said as I began picking at the eggs. 

  
  



End file.
